Vendetta
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18/8059/XS.É possível mudar o futuro?É possível reescrever sua própria história?Seis pessoas com corações diferentes precisam se unir para reescrever o presente e assim mudar o futuro. Os únicos problemas: eles mesmos e os inevitáveis enganos da vida.
1. Prólogo

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem a Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- A fanfic é centrada em D18/8059 e XS;

- Os capítulos serão nomeados de acordo com o nome do personagem e seguirão o ponto de vista (POV) do personagem naquele capítulo.

- Obrigada novamente, Yuuki, pela ajuda com o italiano :)

* * *

**Prólogo**

_"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."-_ Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights,

"_**Se tudo o mais perecesse e ele ficasse, eu continuaria, mesmo assim, a existir; e, se tudo o mais ficasse e ele fosse aniquilado, o universo se tornaria para mim uma vastidão desconhecida, a que eu não teria a sensação de pertencer."**_ – Emily Bronte, O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes.

O gosto doce e suave do vinho desceu por sua garganta com tanta delicadeza que ele até mesmo esqueceu o motivo que o havia levado até ali. Aquele havia sido seu segundo gole, longo o suficiente para que a taça fosse esvaziada. Seus olhos então encararam o restante do vinho dentro da garrafa pousada sobre a cômoda de madeira escura, sabendo que não haveria uma segunda taça, mesmo que a garrafa estivesse parcialmente cheia. Não existia outra pessoa no cômodo que compartilhasse daquele seu gosto por vinhos. Sua companhia bebia somente sake, e isso em ocasiões extremamente especiais. Mas bem, aquela também poderia ser considerada uma dessas ocasiões, não?

Dino pousou a taça sobre a cadeira que sempre ficava daquele lado do quarto e umedeceu os lábios. O sabor do álcool ainda estava vivo naquela região, e certamente o manteria ocupado por alguns segundos. Seus olhos passaram da taça para o homem que estava em pé e recostado à porta. A palidez da pele chegava a brilhar por causa da lua cheia, e seus cabelos extremamente escuros causavam um belo contraste. Havia um longo kimono negro sobre o corpo de Hibari, protegendo sua nudez. Seu rosto estava virado na direção do jardim, e até mesmo o italiano sabia que se estivesse naquela posição também estaria admirando aquela parte da residência. O quarto do Guardião da Nuvem era, sem dúvidas, privilegiado. Daquele cômodo era possível enxergar o jardim e o céu de Namimori, que naquela noite em especial estava lindo... estrelado... único.

Os passos do louro não ecoaram. Seus sapatos haviam ficado do lado de fora, mas o moreno sabia que ele se aproximava. Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone depositaram um casto beijo no pescoço do homem que estava parado, enquanto uma de suas mãos desfazia o laço do kimono escuro. O cheiro do sabonete que Hibari usara fez com que Dino pensasse com detalhes vivos como havia sido aquele banho, e a imagem mental do Guardião da Nuvem, nu e totalmente ensaboado, fez com que seu corpo se aproximasse um pouco mais. O kimono foi aberto e a faixa deslizou pelo chão, como se fosse uma cobra, formando uma estranha forma. O moreno virou-se devagar, e os olhos negros ergueram-se para aquele que o envolvia, como se dois pedaços do céu estivessem direcionados somente para o italiano. Ao ver seu reflexo naqueles olhos, o louro sorriu de canto, sentindo o estômago agitar-se. Ele sempre se sentia daquela maneira antes de despir Hibari, desde a primeira noite. Suas mãos tocaram o tecido negro, deslizando-o pelos ombros pálidos. O Guardião da Nuvem não vestia roupa de baixo naquela noite, então toda sua figura e beleza estavam ali... bem diante dos olhos. _Ele é perfeito._

Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone voltaram a tocar o pescoço do moreno enquanto suas mãos desciam pela cintura, trazendo aquele corpo magro para mais perto. O Guardião da Nuvem moveu levemente a cabeça e a ponta de seu nariz tocou a bochecha de Dino, servindo como lembrete de que eles não tinham muito tempo. O italiano sorriu triste com aquela lembrança, mas achou que era melhor não argumentar. Seu rosto ergueu-se levemente e suas mãos seguraram a bela face do homem que estava à sua frente antes de beijá-lo. Durante aqueles quase quinze anos ambos trocaram diferentes tipos de beijos. Os primeiros tiveram gosto de sangue, pois Hibari não gostava de "coisas em sua boca". Com o tempo o moreno foi entendendo um pouco mais sobre as artes do amor, tornando-se incrivelmente bom naquilo. Entretanto, naquelas últimas semanas, os beijos que ambos trocavam tinham um gosto completamente diferente... uma estranha mistura de saudade e principalmente tristeza. _Esta pode ser a última vez que eu toco esses lábios._

Eles não eram mais amantes. O homem que o louro guiava na direção do futon não poderia ser mais chamado e considerado de "seu amor". O próprio Guardião da Nuvem colocou fim a quase quinze anos de relacionamento em uma tarde ensolarada e bonita de maio. As palavras exatas o Chefe dos Cavallone nunca esqueceria. Ele as ouvia novamente antes de dormir, e quando acordava e quando não estava ocupado com trabalho: _"Eu não quero mais ser seu amante. Eu estou terminando isso que temos,"_ ditas com uma expressão séria. Dino obviamente tentou argumentar, mas enquanto os pedidos deixavam seus lábios, ele percebeu que não conseguiria convencer seu amante... já, naquele minuto, ex-amante. Os olhos não eram mais cheios de uma ternura muda, quase inexistência. Não houve rosto corado, ou frase engasgada que poderia significar isso ou aquilo. Só havia a verdade. A mais dura e cruel verdade que ele poderia ter ouvido em sua vida. Havia terminado. Seu sonho havia terminado... ali, em uma bela tarde.

Os dois se encontraram em um restaurante duas semanas depois daquela conversa. A comida esfriava em seus respectivos pratos enquanto os dois dividiam um cubículo no banheiro. O sexo naquele dia foi tão intenso que eles repetiram a dose uma semana depois, mas dessa vez no hotel em que o louro estava hospedado. Desde então aquele era o tipo de relação que eles tinham: quando o italiano estava na cidade ambos se encontravam e dividiam algumas horas entre gemidos e suor. Não havia declarações ou conversas sobre futuros encontros. Não havia olhares apaixonados ou toques cuidadosos e gentis.

Só havia uma peculiar intimidade entre estranhos.

O gemido que escapou pelos lábios do moreno trouxe o Chefe dos Cavallone para a realidade. Seus lábios mordiscavam um dos mamilos do Guardião da Nuvem enquanto sua mão o masturbava com força. O clímax chegou rápido, mas Dino não parou e esperou que seu ex-amante se recuperasse. Ele esticou-se e pegou o tubo de lubrificante que estava ao lado do futon, despejando uma generosa quantia em suas mãos. Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram quando um de seus dedos penetrou a apertada entrada de Hibari, evitando encarar diretamente o homem que estava por baixo. Seu dedo moveu-se com força e pressa, procurando preparar aquela área o mais rápido possível. Em outra época ele teria pacientemente preparado o moreno, mas aquele tempo não voltaria, e por mais preocupado que ele estivesse aqueles sentimentos eram irrelevantes para alguém como o Guardião da Nuvem. _Ele não quer meu coração. A única coisa que eu posso oferecer é isso._

Quando o segundo dedo conseguiu se mover com facilidade, o louro os substitui por seu membro. A primeira estocada já fez Hibari arquear as costas e gemer mais alto, apertando o lençol com força. O ritmo foi imposto após alguns segundos, e o italiano não mediu esforços na obtenção de prazer. Com a mente parcialmente livre de seu excesso de zelo, o Chefe dos Cavallone poderia se focar mais em como _ele_ queria ser agradado. Após alguns minutos naquela posição Dino sentou-se sobre o futon e trouxe o moreno para frente, fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo. Os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem gemeram ao sentir-se completamente preenchido, e suas mãos seguraram o belo rosto do louro, beijando-o com fúria. O gesto pegou o italiano de surpresa, e ele envolveu o pálido corpo de Hibari com tanta força que achou que o havia machucado. Os olhos negros se entreabriram e por uma fração de segundo o coração do Chefe dos Cavallone bateu mais rápido. Ele pensou ter visto ali o rapaz pelo qual havia se apaixonado, mas aquilo foi provavelmente algo que ele queria acreditar, e não a realidade.

_"Quando você deixou de me amar, Kyouya?"_ Foi a primeira coisa que Dino perguntou ao moreno quando as palavras duras e insensíveis chegaram aos seus ouvidos, naquela bela tarde de maio. A resposta foi novamente o silêncio, e quando o Guardião da Nuvem finalmente falou, sua voz soou aborrecida e arrastada: _"Você já sabe a resposta, não é?"_ O louro sabia. Ele sempre soube. Então, após aquelas palavras, não havia mais o que ser conversado ou discutido. Hibari nunca o havia amado. Tal pensamento não era uma novidade para o louro. No fundo ele sempre desconfiou que estivesse dançando aquela música sozinho, e que eventualmente seria deixado de lado quando o momento chegasse.

O orgasmo do italiano preencheu o corpo do moreno, mas o gosto que aquele prazer teve em sua boca foi extremamente amargo. O Chefe dos Cavallone deitou o Guardião da Nuvem no futon após alguns segundos, retirando-se de dentro dele e descendo o rosto até a ereção de Hibari. Seus lábios a tocaram mecanicamente, e ele precisou apenas ficar ali alguns segundos até notar que o homem que estava por baixo chegaria ao clímax. Porém, o louro afastou o rosto antes, utilizando apenas sua mão para aliviar o moreno. Seu corpo ficou em pé praticamente no instante seguinte e Dino recolocou suas roupas.

O que o Guardião da Nuvem fez durante aquele tempo. Que expressão ele tinha em seu rosto ou a maneira como ele olhava para a cena nunca seriam de conhecimento do louro. Ele se vestiu sem pressa, caminhando na direção da saída e parando apenas para recolocar os sapatos. Seu coração batia rápido e ele sentia uma incrível vontade de virar o rosto e dar uma última olhada no Guardião da Nuvem antes de ir embora, mas sabia que aquilo só tornaria seu sofrimento maior. Porém, antes que o italiano pudesse se afastar, partiu de Hibari a iniciativa da conversa.

"Esta foi a última vez que fizemos isso, Dino." A voz saiu baixa e rouca. O moreno ainda sentia os efeitos do orgasmo.

O Chefe dos Cavallone não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam no jardim. O belo jardim e a lindíssima lua cheia. Havia uma profunda tristeza em seu peito, mas também havia alívio. Durante aquelas semanas ele esteve se enganando, e toda vez que dormia com o moreno ele se perguntava quando aqueles sentimentos iriam desaparecer. Não houve continuação para aquela frase, então Dino simplesmente seguiu pelo corredor sem olhar para trás.

Ele amava aquele homem. Seu amor não havia diminuído com os anos ou se transformado em outra coisa. O que o louro sentia ainda estava vivo em seu peito, mas até mesmo alguém como ele sabia quando deveria simplesmente desistir. Era impossível forçar outra pessoa a retribuir seu amor. Dinheiro e poder poderiam lhe trazer tudo, menos a pessoa que ele tanto queria. Os passos ecoaram pelo caminho de madeira, e o italiano deixava para trás todos aqueles anos de genuína felicidade que ele achou que durariam para sempre. _Adeus, Kyouya._

**x**

Lembrando-se daquele fatídico dia, foi em uma tarde ensolarada que Dino chegou ao templo Namimori e encontrou seu amante (ainda amante) sentado na sacada e admirando o jardim. O italiano se aproximou devagar, apoiou as mãos na grade de madeira e virou-se na direção do moreno. O incomodo que ele vinha sentindo há algum tempo o levou até ali. As frases mal ditas, os olhares evitados, a falta de interesse, a total negativa para convites... E ele estava ali, diante da pessoa que havia roubado seu coração e conquistado cada centímetro de seu corpo. O Chefe dos Cavallone queria uma resposta, uma dica, qualquer coisa. Ele queria afastar aquelas dúvidas, ouvir uma resposta atravessada ou parcialmente verdadeira. Todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos o fez perguntar a inevitável questão: "O que está acontecendo, Kyouya?"  
A resposta, como ele bem sabia, mudou tudo.

Um mês havia se passado desde que o italiano deixara Namimori. Após ter ouvido que aquela seria a última vez que eles se encontrariam, Dino retornou a sua vida. Seu trabalho continuou o mesmo, e embora se sentisse menos motivado do que o normal, o louro não deixou suas obrigações de lado. As semanas que antecederam o término oficial do relacionamento serviram para amaciá-lo sobre a decisão final, e ele mentiria se dissesse que não esperava que aquilo acontecesse algum dia. _Eu estive apenas mentindo para mim mesmo. O homem que me recebia e permitia que eu o envolvesse não é o mesmo garoto que aceitou meu beijo no terraço do Colégio. Para onde foi aquele menino? Eu gostaria de revê-lo. Eu gostaria de me desculpar e prometer que faria tudo diferente._

Hibari nunca foi uma pessoa comunicativa, mas saber que não teria _nenhuma_ comunicação com o Guardião da Nuvem tirou o sono do italiano por várias noites. O começo, sem dúvidas, foi a pior fase. Tudo o fazia lembrar-se de seu ex-amante, e isso incluía literalmente... tudo. Roupa de cama, lugares, conversas, cheiros, músicas e até mesmo pratos favoritos. Ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes os dois não levaram sorvete para o quarto, por exemplo, e degustaram a sobremesa sobre a cama. O que começava como um inocente gesto sempre terminava em horas de sexo. Dino nunca foi muito fã daquela sobremesa, mas havia uma grande diferença entre provar o sorvete em uma taça e diretamente do corpo de seu amante.

Essas lembranças, porém, faziam parte do passado. Não havia espaço para nostalgia nos dias atarefados do louro, e ele soube disso quando encarou o convite que havia recebido para prestigiar um baile que seria sediado por uma Família aliada aos Cavallone. Toda correspondência era primeiro vista por Romário, então, se aquele convite havia chegado à suas mãos, significava que ele deveria ir.

"Confirme minha presença." O Chefe dos Cavallone mencionou assim que deixou o escritório. Seu Braço Direito o esperava do lado de fora, mas sua expressão era séria. "Alguma coisa errada?" _Kyouya está bem?_

"Eu não sei, Chefe..." Havia uma preocupada expressão no rosto de Romário. "Eu tenho a sensação de que talvez você devesse ficar em casa."

"Você viu o convite e conhece o Chefe da Família, não?"

"Sim, mas continuo com uma sensação ruim." O homem retirou os óculos e os limpou com o lenço que carregava no bolso de seu terno.

"É apenas mais uma reunião, nada mais." Dino sorriu com a preocupação de seu amigo. "Eu subirei e tomarei um banho. Peça para arrumarem a mesa para o jantar, por favor."

"Sem planos para a próxima semana?" A voz do Braço Direito soou displicente, mas o louro sabia do que ele falava. "Há algum tempo que não vai a Namimori. O que acha de cancelar a ida ao baile e fazer uma visita ao Japão?"

"Minhas visitas ao Japão acabaram, Romário." O italiano abaixou os olhos. Não era doloroso pensar no Guardião da Nuvem. Ele apenas não queria que sua vida fosse uma sucessão de lembranças. _Eu preciso decidir o que farei agora. Eu preciso aprender a viver sem _ele_._

Não houve comentário por parte do Braço Direito e o Chefe dos Cavallone se pôs a subir, querendo o mais rápido possível afastar aqueles pensamentos. Seu quarto estava levemente abafado, e ele precisou abrir um pouco mais as cortinas, seguindo na direção do banheiro que ficava do lado direito. O tempo estava muito quente nos últimos dias, o que pedia por um longo e morno banho de banheira. Dino abriu as torneiras e enquanto a banheira se enchia com água ele se pôs a tirar as roupas. O cheiro dos sais de banho era tão convidativo quanto a água, e assim que sentiu seu corpo submerso, o louro fechou os olhos e suspirou, apoiando a nuca em uma das bordas.

Por longos minutos o italiano não fez nada além de relaxar. Aquelas semanas foram tão difíceis que ele não acreditava que havia conseguido realmente sobreviver sem Hibari. Por diversas vezes, no passado, aquele pensamento cruzou sua mente e o Chefe dos Cavallone se pegou afirmando que simplesmente não conseguiria viver sem o moreno. Entretanto, ali estava ele, vivendo exatamente como vivera antes daquele fatídico primeiro encontro. _Não da mesma maneira,_ Dino abriu os olhos cor de mel. Eles estavam levemente úmidos e vermelhos. Aqueles foram quinze anos e não quinze dias. Os dois tiveram seus problemas durante aquele tempo, claro. A última briga acontecera há dois anos e eles ficaram quase quatro meses sem comunicação, mas dessa vez era diferente. _Eu não sou mais aquele homem e Hibari também não é mais um adolescente,_ o louro passou as costas da mão direita sobre os olhos, satisfeito pela água da banheira omitir suas lágrimas, _e eu estou agindo como uma garota apaixonada, quando já tenho 37 anos. Patético._ _Porém,_ _eu não posso simplesmente esquecê-lo, como se nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido._

Não era como se o italiano pudesse simplesmente apagar os momentos que tiveram juntos, tanto os bons quanto os ruins. Os sorrisos, os olhares, os momentos únicos e especiais que tornaram aqueles quase quinze anos um tempo que ele jamais poderia esquecer. Então, como aconteceu? Em que momento Hibari decidiu que não era mais suficiente? Foi uma atitude? Uma palavra? O louro não sabia. Ele não fazia ideia de que algo daquela magnitude poderia acontecer algum dia. O pensamento, claro, já havia cruzado sua mente, mas existia uma grande diferença entre imaginar uma situação e vivê-la. As perguntas e dúvidas que ele tinha provavelmente nunca seriam respondidas, e cada dia o afastava ainda mais do homem que ele amava. E o dia estava quente... exatamente como _aquela_ tarde.

**x**

Não havia limites quando o assunto era um baile sediado por uma rica Família. A extravagância começava com os empregados, que iam receber pessoalmente os convidados que desciam dos carros, guiando-os até a entrada da mansão. No interior, o anfitrião falaria pessoalmente com as pessoas mais importantes, enquanto os outros membros da Família cuidariam dos demais convidados. Naquela noite o italiano recebeu um caloroso aperto de mão de Lorenzo Moretti, o responsável pelo baile. Contra todos os protestos de Romário, o Chefe dos Cavallone insistiu em ir, alegando que estava cansado de permanecer na mansão. _Eu preciso pensar em outra coisa. Eu preciso parar de pensar _nele_._ Um mês de distância não foi suficiente para fazer Dino esquecer o moreno, e o que ele precisava era uma boa dose de diversão, ou pelo menos estar fora daquele quarto e longe daquelas lembranças.

A mansão em que acontecia o baile não era a residência oficial dos Moretti. A Família era natural de Nápoles, mas estava na cidade a negócios. O lugar era gigantesco, muito maior do que a mansão em que o louro morava. Ela possuía três andares, dezenas de quartos, corredores e o hall era incrivelmente espaçoso. O jardim, que naquela noite também fazia parte da festa, acomodava metade dos convidados. A outra metade estava dentro da mansão, sorrindo, dançando e vivendo. O italiano havia trazido Romário e mais cinco subordinados. Todos permaneciam fielmente ao lado de seu Chefe, como uma parede humana. Em poucos minutos o Chefe dos Cavallone encontrou vários conhecidos e não demorou a que sua noite se tornasse um pouco mais agradável.

Era realmente satisfatório poder conversar com pessoas que o admiravam. Enquanto ouvia os elogios de uma antiga aliada da Família, Dino não pôde ignorar o sentimento de que talvez precisasse se dar um pouco mais de valor e crédito. _Eu sempre me coloquei em uma posição inferior quando estava com Kyouya. Sempre achei que seria dele a última palavra, exatamente como aconteceu. Eu apenas acertei o resultado._ O louro balançou levemente a cabeça, tentando a todo custo afastar aqueles pensamentos. Aquela noite não era sobre o Guardião da Nuvem. Um dos senhores que conversava com o italiano mencionou Tsuna, e então o humor do Chefe dos Cavallone mudou completamente. Falar de seu _irmãozinho_ sempre o fazia sentir coruja, ainda mais quando ouvia outras pessoas elogiarem o Décimo Vongola. Graças a Tsuna, a Família havia reconquistado as amizades antigas, desfeitos alianças negativas e voltara a ser considerada uma excelente mudança naquele ramo de negócios. O Décimo ainda morava em Namimori, visitando a Itália vez ou outra, apenas a trabalho ou férias. _Ele não pode se ausentar como antes. Tsuna é um homem de família agora._ O homem de cabelos castanhos havia se tornado pai de sua primeira filha no ano anterior, e os rumores eram que os Vongola teriam uma mulher no comando da Família em alguns anos. _Mas eu duvido que Tsuna vá permitir tal coisa..._

A conversa cujo assunto era o Décimo Vongola foi interrompida pelo celular de Dino, que vibrou no bolso de seu terno. O louro pediu licença e se afastou, seguindo para uma área menos barulhenta, próxima ao jardim. O nome de um velho amigo apareceu no visor, e o italiano sorriu com a ideia de falar com aquela pessoa depois de tanto tempo.

"Não acredito que esteja vivo!"

"VOOOI! Isso é jeito de falar com alguém que não entra em contato há meses?" A voz do outro lado da linha soava animada.

"Você sabe onde eu moro, eu estive em casa por todo esse tempo."

"Eu estive _ocupado_ com outros assuntos. Onde você está? Estou na frente da sua casa e seus _empregados_ não querem dizer nada. NADA. Eu sei que não está no Japão, maldito."

A menção daquele lugar levou um arrepio na espinha do Chefe dos Cavallone. _Não lembre... apenas não lembre._

"Estou em um baile, mas irei para casa em poucas horas. Pedirei que liberem seu acesso, entre e sinta-se a vontade. Conversaremos em breve."

Squalo reclamou um pouco, mas desligou o telefone avisando que esperaria. Aquele seria um raro evento, Dino sabia. Seu amigo de infância aparecia vez ou outra em sua casa, e os dois passavam boa parte da noite lembrando-se de situações bobas, enquanto dividiam algumas taças de vinho. Desde que deixou a Varia, o homem de longos cabelos prateados fazia serviços externos que o louro realmente não gostaria de saber. Tudo o que era de seu conhecimento era que envolvia extermínios, assassinatos e coisas do tipo.

"Aproveitando a festa?"

A voz veio de seu lado e o italiano sorriu ao ver o anfitrião da festa. O homem era baixo e gorducho, mas por trás de suas feições ainda era possível ver um pouco da beleza que um dia iluminou aquela face. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, tanto pela bebida quanto pelo calor que fazia na mansão. Em suas mãos havia duas taças e uma delas foi oferecida ao Chefe dos Cavallone, que aceitou com um largo sorriso. Ele adorava vinhos.

A conversa seguiu trivial, com Dino agradecendo o convite e elogiando a decoração, a comida e a excelente bebida. O homem ria e corava, dizendo que não era necessário aquele nível de formalidade entre amigos. Após alguns minutos o Chefe dos Moretti se afastou e o louro pediu uma segunda taça de vinho, sendo servido por um belo jovem de cabelos longos e louros. "Aproveite a festa, senhor."

Muito pouco poderia ser feito em um baile se você não estivesse inclinado a dançar, e naquela noite o italiano estava nesse grupo. Normalmente ele teria convidado alguma bela mocinha ou aceitado convites, mas seu humor não estava para valsas e conversas triviais. Algumas mulheres o convidaram diretamente, outras lançaram olhares cheios de significados, mas as respostas foram sempre as mesmas: Não. O Chefe dos Cavallone estava em sua quarta taça de vinho quando rejeitou a décima segunda mulher da noite. Um longo suspiro deixou seus lábios e ele passou a mão na testa. Ela estava úmida com suor.

"Acho que vou ao banheiro". Dino comentou baixo com Romário. Sua garganta estava seca mesmo após a taça de vinho, e ele não se sentia muito bem. _É o calor. Eu sempre fico assim em lugares abafados._

"Eu o acompanharei até o corredor, Chefe."

"Não é necessário, Romário." O louro sorriu e pousou a mão sobre o ombro de seu braço direito. "Me espere no topo da escada."

O Chefe dos Cavallone perguntou a um dos empregados da Família que sediava o baile onde ficavam os banheiros, e um deles o guiou até o segundo andar. O corredor era muito largo e ele caminhou enquanto sentia os olhos pesados de Romário em suas costas. A porta que lhe foi indicada era reservada para uma suíte, e assim que entrou o italiano soltou o nó da gravata e caminhou até a janela. Ele passou vagamente os olhos pela decoração, notando apenas as quatro poltronas, a larga cama, o tapete creme e um quadro de alguma passagem da Ilíada em uma das paredes. A brisa noturna entrou por seus pulmões, mas não amenizou a sensação de calor. Sua cabeça estava pesada, e ele notou que suava mais do que antes, a ponto de sua franja estar grudada a sua testa. O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou o lenço do bolso, mas aquele pequeno gesto o fez sentir tontura, precisando se apoiar na parede. _Eu não me sinto bem._

Dino deu dois passos para trás e foi então que percebeu que alguma coisa estava realmente errada. Seus movimentos estavam lentos e seus reflexos ainda mais vagarosos. Suas mãos apoiaram-se em uma das poltronas e ele sentiu que o ar começava a faltar. O barulho de uma porta sendo aberta o fez virar o rosto, esperando encontrar Romário, que provavelmente o teria seguido até ali. Ele pediria para ser dirigido a um médico, pois tinha certeza de que o que quer que fossem aquelas sensações era sério o suficiente para uma visita ao Hospital.

"Difícil respirar, não?"

A voz veio de um belo rosto. O rapaz não deveria ter mais de vinte anos. Seus olhos eram verdes, sua pele branca e seus cabelos louros e levemente longos. Em sua mão havia uma taça de vinho e em seus lábios um largo meio sorriso. O louro nunca o havia visto... espere, ele havia visto aquela pessoa, mas não conseguia se lembrar quando e nem onde.

"Você não vai melhorar, Dino Cavallone." O rapaz ergueu a taça e derrubou o conteúdo no tapete. O italiano fez menção de levar a mão até seu terno, em busca de seu telefone, mas não conseguiu. Seus braços não tinham movimento.

"V-Você... Quem é v-você?" O Chefe dos Cavallone não tinha voz. O que deixou seus lábios era apenas um fio daquilo que um dia havia sido sua voz.

"Eu? Eu sou _você_ amanhã."

O rapaz derrubou a taça sobre o tapete e levou a mão até o bolso, retirando um revólver. Dino não ouviu o disparo e nem sentiu a primeira bala que atingiu seu peito. Seus olhos cor de mel se abaixaram e viram o vermelho manchar sua camisa branca. Mais três disparos foram feitos e mais três novas manchas surgiram, todas próximas a primeira. Sua mente estava branca, completamente sem pensamentos e tudo o que ele fez foi erguer os olhos e encarar a pessoa que havia acabado de feri-lo. Suas pernas perderam as forças e cederam, derrubando-o de joelhos sobre o fofo tapete cor creme que havia sido pintado com gotas vermelhas.

"Você morreria de qualquer maneira. Você não consegue respirar porque foi envenenado. O vinho... eu o servi _especialmente_ para você. Veja como um favor isso que eu acabei de fazer. Você não quer morrer envenenado, acredite, é um jeito horrível de morrer."

Foi naquele momento que a dor se espalhou por todo seu corpo, como se o acordasse. Cada centímetro sentia os disparos e ele teria gritado por ajuda se não fosse tarde demais. Dino sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele havia se preparado por todos aqueles anos para aquele momento, mas nunca achou que seria desse modo e completamente sozinho. _Eu queria agradecer a Romário por todos os anos de amizade e proteção. Kyouya... Eu queria poder vê-lo novamente. Eu queria perguntar o que fiz de errado e o que eu poderia mudar para que voltássemos a ficar juntos... Eu te amo tanto, Kyouya. Eu nunca deixei de amá-lo. Nunca... Nunca. Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito se não fui o suficiente, se não fui o que você queria. Eu sinto muito..._

O louro sentiu quando seu corpo caiu sobre o tapete. Sua consciência foi tornando-se cada vez mais embaralhada, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam lentamente. A última imagem que passou por sua mente foi o primeiro beijo que ele trocou com Hibari, no terraço do Colégio Namimori. Foi doce. Aquele foi provavelmente o momento mais doce que ele viveu em todos aqueles 37 anos. Pura felicidade. Ele nunca esteve tão feliz quando naquele dia.  
E naquela noite, o Décimo Chefe da Família Cavallone morreu.

_Continua..._


	2. Gokudera

**Gokudera**

[ Nove anos no passado – tempo presente. ]

_Eu amo Yamamoto, mas ele não sabe sobre os meus sentimentos._

Gokudera fechou o laptop no mesmo instante em que a porta do escritório foi aberta. Uma alta risada ecoou pela sala, lembrando-o de que era hora do almoço. Sua companhia estava parada à porta, os olhos brilhantes e o mesmo sorriso cativante de sempre. O Guardião da Tempestade pegou o terno que estava sobre uma das poltronas de sua sala e caminhou na direção do homem. Entretanto, antes de sair, o Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola se permitiu uma rápida e prazerosa olhada no moreno. Seus pés pararam de andar quando ambos ficaram lado a lado na porta, e os olhos verdes se ergueram lentamente. Yamamoto era alto, mais de um palmo mais alto do que ele. Os anos de baseball haviam criado músculos nos lugares certos, e a pele morena dava àquele homem um incrível e sedutor aspecto saudável. Os olhos eram castanhos e os cabelos curtos e negros. Seus dentes eram brancos e perfeitamente alinhados, como se o Guardião da Chuva tivesse sido meticulosamente feito. Yamamoto abaixou os olhos e sorriu, provavelmente sem entender porque Gokudera o encarava. _Eu preciso da minha dose diária de Yamamoto, _o homem de cabelos prateados pensou ao abaixar os olhos e ganhar o corredor. _Eu apenas posso tê-lo por algumas horas durante o dia._

O restaurante escolhido naquele dia ficava um pouco afastado do centro comercial, então o Guardião da Tempestade precisou utilizar o carro. A primavera havia transformado Namimori em uma cidade bela e animada, e seria impossível não reparar em todas aquelas cores e detalhes. O céu estava azul, mas o Sol não tão quente, apenas agradável. O Braço Direito do Décimo repassava mentalmente o que teria de fazer quando retornasse, imaginando se teria tempo de fazer compras.

"Ah, obrigado por ter me avisado sobre minha pasta. Eu não fazia ideia de que a havia deixado no escritório. Yurika ficou preocupada quando cheguei de mãos abanando." O moreno falava enquanto observava a paisagem. Um de seus braços estava apoiado à janela.

"Eu vi por mero acaso." Mentira. "Da próxima vez olhe antes de ir embora, idiota." _Verdade, você _é_ um idiota._ "E como está Yurika?"

"Bem, ela está animada porque vai visitar os pais no fim de semana."

O homem de cabelos prateados encarou o semáforo e continuou seu caminho. Ele sabia que poderia perguntar como Yamamoto se sentia com aquela pequena viagem, e divagar um pouco mais sobre o assunto, mas a verdade era que naquele dia ele não se sentia inclinado a ouvir o Guardião da Chuva falar sobre a namorada. Normalmente os dois conversariam por algum tempo a respeito de algum assunto relacionado à mulher, mas não naquele começo de tarde. Há alguns dias Gokudera não conseguia ouvir o nome de Yurika sem sentir uma estranha raiva interna. _Eu já passei dessa fase. Eu já tive meu momento de ciúme. Isso é apenas ridículo. _Um segundo semáforo fechado fez o Braço Direito do Décimo se permitir alguns minutos de pensamentos. Seus olhos pousaram discretamente em sua companhia, mas o moreno estava ocupado demais admirando a paisagem, ou simplesmente encarando o vazio enquanto pensava na namorada. _A segunda mulher mais sortuda do Japão. A primeira obviamente é Kyoko-san!_

Os dois Guardiões dos Vongola eram amigos há mais de cinco anos. No começo Gokudera não utilizaria a palavra "amigos", mas a designação resumia bem o tipo de relação que possuíam. Desses anos, há dois Yamamoto havia incluído Yurika como sua namorada. Antes da mulher de cabelos curtos e seios avantajados existiu Ami-chan, Erika e Maya. O homem de cabelos prateados esteve presente em todos os relacionamentos do Guardião da Chuva, e também sofreu em todos. Ami-chan, a primeira, aconteceu no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio e Gokudera ficou completamente devastado quando Yamamoto chegou em uma manhã de quarta-feira, anunciando para ele e Tsuna sobre _"A garota que eu gosto hehehe"_. O Braço Direito alegou que não se sentia bem desde que chegara ao Colégio, decidindo retornar para seu apartamento. Ele nunca chorou tanto quanto naquele dia, ou nos dias que se seguiram. Com a ajuda de uma receita forjada por Shamal, o homem de cabelos prateados – na época apenas um garoto de quinze anos, inexperiente, arredio e completamente apaixonado – ficou ausente por duas semanas. Gokudera só deixou seu apartamento para visitar seu precioso Jyuudaime. Quando retornou ao Colégio, a aceitação demorou a acontecer, mas ela veio com o tempo, principalmente, pois foi uma questão de dias até o idiota se confessar para Ami-chan e ser, eventualmente, aceito. Erika e Maya conseguiram uma reação bem menos negativa do Guardião da Tempestade, e Yurika simplesmente não o fez sentir _quase_ nada.

Gokudera não acreditava que seus sentimentos seriam correspondidos. Aquele tipo de esperança ele nunca teve e nunca teria. Os anos serviram apenas para acalmar os hormônios e o fazer amadurecer. O que no início pareceu o fim do mundo se transformou apenas em mais um dia após o outro. Como amigo do moreno, o homem de cabelos prateados ouviu suas tristezas e problemas com as namoradas, aconselhou em algumas situações, em suma, esteve sempre disponível. O que muitos viam como crueldade Gokudera enxergava como algo natural. Yamamoto não estava errado. Ele não sabia e nunca saberia sobre seus sentimentos, então não havia problema. O Braço Direito do Décimo aproveitava os momentos que tinham a sós, mesmo que o assunto fosse algo que a namorada fez ou fazia. Ignorar o tópico principal e só se focar no timbre da voz do Guardião da Chuva era a melhor parte de todas as conversas.

O carro parou e junto com ele os pensamentos de Gokudera. Seu cinto foi retirado e ele saiu do carro, cobrindo os olhos por causa do Sol e deixando o terno dentro do veículo. Yamamoto já estava na calçada quando o homem de cabelos prateados surgiu e os dois adentraram ao restaurante lado a lado. O ar-condicionado tornava qualquer ambiente agradável e não foi diferente naquele dia. O restaurante familiar ainda estava vazio, mas ambos sabiam que era uma questão de tempo até que o local se tornasse cheio. O Braço Direito do Décimo sugeriu uma mesa afastada da entrada e próxima a um dos ares-condicionados. O moreno aceitou a ideia, afrouxando a gravata logo depois de se sentar.

"O que acha de tomarmos sorvete de sobremesa?" O Guardião da Chuva tinha um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Desde os tempos de Colégio ele sugeria sorvete quando o dia estava aberto e o Sol brilhando no céu.

"Mas eu não ficarei torrando no Sol enquanto meu sorvete derrete, e definitivamente _não_ vamos tomá-lo dentro do _meu_ carro."

Yamamoto riu e acrescentou que a sobremesa ficaria por conta dele. O almoço naquele dia seria pago por Gokudera. Os dois _amigos_ possuíam um sistema em que, quando um estava com pouco dinheiro, o outro pagaria e assim o círculo continuaria. O Guardião da Tempestade sabia que o moreno sempre ficava sem dinheiro antes do final do mês e ele não se importava em pagar. _No mês passado ele pagou aquela caríssima viagem para Kyoto. _Vez ou outra as lembranças daquele fim de semana ainda atormentavam o homem de cabelos prateados. Yurika em pessoa veio entregar-lhe um souvenir da viagem e verdade fosse dita, o Braço Direito do Décimo nunca soube direito como lidar com as namoradas do Guardião da Chuva. _O presente continua em uma caixa no fundo do meu guarda-roupa e ficará lá para sempre. _A atendente chegou com os cardápios e Gokudera decidiu que era hora de parar de pensar naquilo. _Nada vai mudar. Nada._

O moreno escolheu o maior combo do cardápio, mas o Guardião da Tempestade foi mais modesto. Ele não andava sentindo muito apetite, então preferiu um largo prato de salada e uma porção de tempura. Como Yamamoto não bebia álcool (apenas em ocasiões muito especiais) o homem de cabelos prateados decidiu pedir um suco. Não era agradável beber sozinho.

"Eu estou tendo um pouco de trabalho com aquele relatório. Você pediu para que eu escrevesse tudo o que vi, mas... eu não vi nada."

"Impossível, Yamamoto." O Braço Direito do Décimo bebericou um gole d'água do copo que lhe fora servido pela atendente. O líquido desceu deliciosamente por sua garganta. "Você deve ter visto ou ouvido alguma coisa."

"Hm... Eu apenas não lembro."

"Faça um esforço. E não enrole com o relatório. O Jyuudaime o quer antes do fim da semana."

Os dois Guardiões permaneceram mais alguns minutos conversando sobre o atual trabalho, até suas refeições serem servidas. A conversa então deu lugar à degustação, e os olhos verdes de Gokudera vacilaram entre seu próprio prato e a pessoa sentada à sua frente. Yamamoto sempre parecia estar comendo com muito gosto, então era incrivelmente agradável vê-lo apreciar uma refeição. Quando comia algo que não era de seu gosto, o moreno sempre fazia uma expressão diferente, beirando o sério ou o asco, como uma careta. Porém, quando seus lábios tocavam algo que realmente lhe apetecia, o meio sorriso de satisfação rivalizava com seu largo e satisfeito sorriso de pura alegria. Observar o Guardião da Chuva era uma das atividades favoritas de Gokudera.

O almoço transcorreu como qualquer outra refeição que os dois compartilhassem. Trabalho ocupou metade do tempo, e a outra parte foi gasta falando sobre assuntos aleatórios e atualidades. O homem de cabelos prateados pagou a conta e ambos deixaram o local, mas não seguiram até o carro. Yamamoto tomou as rédeas da situação, guiando-os até o próximo quarteirão e parando somente ao chegarem à sorveteria. Havia uma pequena fila e, basicamente todos, com exceção deles mesmos, eram adolescentes. Aquela visão trouxe um sentimento nostálgico ao Guardião da Tempestade, e uma pequena olhada em sua companhia foi possível notar que ele não fora o único a ter aquela sensação. O moreno tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios, mas só fez algum comentário quando eles deixaram o local, cada um segurando seu respectivo picolé.

"Lembra quando vínhamos aqui tomar sorvete aos sábados? Tsuna sempre escolhia baunilha e você chocolate." Aquele comentário foi seguido por uma risada.

_Eu continuo escolhendo chocolate._ O Braço Direito do Décimo encarou o próprio picolé antes de dar a primeira mordida. "Eu também lembro quando aqueles deliquentes tentaram roubar a mochila do Jyuudaime enquanto estávamos na fila. É preciso muita coragem para fazer algo assim na minha frente!"

"Hahahaha você correu atrás deles por metade da cidade e retornou quase uma hora depois, todo sujo, mas com a mochila nas mãos. Tsuna quase chorou de alegria."

"O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que deixasse o Jyuudame sem mochila?" Os dois Guardiões caminharam até um parque que ficava do outro lado da rua, e em frente à sorveteria. Algumas crianças brincavam no local, então os bancos estavam parcialmente vazios. "Ninguém rouba o Jyuudaime na minha frente e sai ileso."

"Você sempre disse isso quando alguém fazia algo contra o Tsuna."

Gokudera soltou um baixo "tsk", voltando sua atenção para o sorvete. Aquele banco havia sido agraciado com uma deliciosa sombra vinda de uma alta árvore de cerejeira. Havia pequenas e belas pétalas rosadas ao chão, e quando uma brisa mais forte atingia a copa das árvores, a impressão que se tinha era que aquele cenário fazia parte de uma pintura, tamanha a beleza.

Nenhum dos dois continuou a conversa por alguns segundos. O barulho, risadas e gritinhos das crianças parecia ser a única coisa ouvida. Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade admiravam o entorno, mas inevitavelmente vagavam para sua companhia. Yamamoto olhava para frente, o palito de madeira no canto de sua boca e os olhos brilhantes. O homem de cabelos prateados seguiu aquele olhar, engolindo seco ao perceber que o Guardião da Chuva dedicava às crianças aquele olhar tão terno.

"Elas são incríveis, não?" A voz de Yamamoto saiu baixa. O palito foi para o cesto de lixo ao lado do banco, e ele se inclinou um pouco para trás, encostando-se melhor no assento de madeira. "Yurika falou sobre crianças essa semana."

O Braço Direito do Décimo abaixou os olhos. O último pedaço de sorvete desceu por sua garganta completamente sem gosto, e naquele momento seu almoço havia sido arruinado. Ultimamente ouvir o moreno falar de sua namorada se tornou extremamente doloroso, mas naquele momento, em particular, ele desejou ser surdo para não ter de ouvir aquilo. As mãos de Gokudera tremiam levemente por causa do nervoso e mentalmente ele se via levantando e deixando sua companhia com seus devaneios pessoais. _Eu não quero saber! Eu não quero saber! Eu não preciso de um lembrete de que você nunca será meu. Eu digo isso a mim mesmo todos os dias quando acordo e antes de dormir. Por favor, cale-se!_

"Eu gostaria de ter um ou dois filhos."

O Guardião da Tempestade fez a única coisa que parecia viável naquela situação. Sua mão correu para o bolso da calça e ele acendeu um cigarro em uma velocidade espantosa, recostando-se melhor ao banco e erguendo os olhos. Havia cerca de dez crianças ao todo. Algumas brincavam no banco de areia, e outras em balanços e escorregadores. O Braço Direito do Décimo não sentiu nada ao ver a cena. Ele não era fã de crianças, e não tinha nenhuma intenção em constituir família, então aquele cenário não lhe causava absolutamente nada. A primeira tragada não aliviou seu estado, mas na segunda e na terceira ele conseguiu respirar normalmente. O Guardião da Chuva ficou em silêncio, apenas admirando a cena e exibindo meios sorrisos. Gokudera acendeu um segundo cigarro quando o primeiro terminou e os dois amigos continuaram em silêncio.

"Yurika perguntou se você está saindo com alguém. Ela gostaria de convidá-lo para almoçarmos juntos algum dia."

Se não bastasse ouvir sobre os planos futuros de Yamamoto, que obviamente não o incluía, a ideia de compartilhar uma refeição com a namorada do homem que ele amava era demais até mesmo para o Guardião da Tempestade. O homem de cabelos prateados apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro portátil que sempre carregava em um dos bolsos, ficando de pé e avisando que iria embora. O moreno também ficou em pé e coçou a cabeça, seguindo-o, mas sem perguntar nada. Somente ao entrarem no carro foi que o Guardião da Chuva fez o comentário que o Braço Direito já esperava.

"Desculpe se eu pareci intrometido. Mas eu também estou um pouco curioso. Eu nunca o vejo com ninguém."

Gokudera já estava acostumado à densidade e falta de tato por parte de Yamamoto, então aquele tipo de comentário não o afetava. Porém, naquela tarde, havia algo no peito do homem de cabelos prateados, uma raiva e ressentimento que começavam a criar raízes ali. Anos de negação e sentimentos reprimidos estavam começando a afetá-lo a ponto de, às vezes, evitar a presença do moreno porque a dor chegava a ser insuportável. O Braço Direito deu a partida no veículo e seguiu pelo caminho que havia feito há pouco mais de uma hora. Nenhum dos dois Guardiões abriu a boca durante aqueles minutos, e Yamamoto desculpou-se novamente assim que desceu do carro. A resposta do Guardião da Tempestade foi um breve aceno antes do veículo voltar a andar.

Naquela tarde Gokudera não retornaria ao trabalho. Sua mão correu até o celular que estava dentro do porta-luvas, apertando um dos botões e jogando-o no banco ao lado, mas garantindo que o viva-voz estivesse ligado. O tom de chamada durou três toques, até que uma voz masculina atendesse.

"Você está livre?" O homem de cabelos prateados aproveitou o semáforo fechado para retirar sua gravata e jogá-la no banco de trás. Seu humor estava péssimo.

"Sim, eu estou de folga hoje. Acredito que mencionei na semana passada..." A voz soou irônica.

"Eu estou indo para sua casa."

A pessoa do outro lado da linha permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, até responder um baixo "Eu estarei esperando com o chá pronto." A ligação foi encerrada e o Braço Direito do Décimo acelerou.

Seu destino ficava localizado em uma área nobre de Namimori, reservada em sua maioria para os hotéis e mansões. O carro ainda rodou cerca de dez minutos até parar em frente a um sobrado azul-claro. O portão era alto e largo, seu dedo apertou o interfone e no mesmo instante o portão automático foi aberto. Aquela não era a primeira vez que o Guardião da Tempestade entrava naquela casa, mas não importasse quantas vezes ele visitasse aquele homem, a sensação de que estava fazendo algo errado sempre o assombrava. _Um pouco tarde para arrependimentos,_ Gokudera pensou consigo mesmo ao parar em frente à porta de madeira. Os nós de seus dedos não chegaram a tocar à superfície escura, pois ela foi aberta muito antes.

A pessoa que o recebeu era alta. Sua pele era levemente morena, seus olhos castanhos e seu cabelo curto e negro. Naquela tarde ele usava um par de óculos para leitura e seus lábios não sorriam. Os olhos do homem encararam os olhos verdes do homem de cabelos prateados, e ele deu espaço para que sua companhia entrasse. O Braço Direito do Décimo pediu licença, retirando os sapatos e cruzando o corredor com passos lentos. A sala era larga e bem mobiliada, com um caríssimo jogo de sofás escuros, uma enorme tv em uma das extremidades e uma mesinha de centro cheia de papeis; sem contar as cortinas, os vasos e os quadros. Gokudera suspirou baixo e virou-se, pronto para se desculpar por ter vindo em um horário tão importuno.

"Café ou chá?"

O homem estava logo atrás do Guardião da Tempestade quando ele se virou. A proximidade entre eles era tão pequena que o Braço Direito sentiu o cheiro da colônia que sua companhia usava e aquilo o deixou arrepiado. Sua mão subiu até o pescoço do moreno, e ele abriu os botões da camisa, deixando-a cair sobre o piso branco. Os óculos do homem foram retirados em seguida, e a próxima coisa que o jovem de cabelos prateados soube foi que havia sido puxado por dois grandes e fortes braços.

O beijo tinha gosto de desejo e cafeína. Da sala para o quarto no segundo andar foram precisos poucos passos. Gokudera conhecia aquele caminho, e sabia que teria de subir 12 degraus e caminhar mais alguns segundos até entrar no primeiro quarto à esquerda. Quando suas costas finalmente encontraram o macio colchão, suas roupas haviam ficado no caminho e ele estava completamente nu. O ritmo do beijo havia aumentado, e quando sua companhia se livrou do restante de suas próprias roupas, o Guardião da Tempestade colocou para fora da cama, do quarto, da casa e de sua vida, qualquer lembrança que não fosse bem-vinda. Seus olhos verdes se fecharam, e a sensação que a mão do homem o fazia sentir pareceu duplicar de intensidade. Há quanto tempo ele estava naquela situação? _Difícil dizer. Mas não pense sobre isso. Apenas... não pense sobre nada._

Foi em uma tarde de outono que Gokudera dormiu pela primeira vez com outro ser humano, que coincidentemente era outro garoto. Ele tinha 15 anos completos naquela data, mas o momento não possuiu nada de especial ou mágico. O local também não havia sido meticulosamente escolhido, assim como sua companhia. Tudo o que o Guardião da Tempestade sabia era que após dez minutos de dor, prazer, gemidos e suor ele deixou a casa do rapaz e seguiu para seu apartamento. O caminho que havia feito foi desconhecido. O Braço Direito do Décimo apenas soube que percorrera aquelas ruas de maneira correta quando seus pés pisaram dentro de seu apartamento e seus joelhos falharam. Ele permaneceu deitado na entrada por longos minutos, seguindo depois para o banho. _Eu nunca esquecerei aquele dia... Foi o dia em que Yamamoto anunciou que estava namorando. A primeira de quatro namoradas. _

Seria impossível para o homem de cabelos prateados – naquela época um inexperiente e arredio adolescente – esquecer aquelas quatro palavras e, principalmente, o peso que elas tiveram a partir daquele momento. Quando o Guardião da Chuva apareceu no terraço com seu usual sorriso e sua habitual caixinha de suco de uva, Gokudera jamais esperaria ouvir o discurso que se seguiu: _"Eu tenho uma namorada!"_ Os lábios do moreno sorriram e suas bochechas coraram. Entretanto, o que realmente confirmou aquela declaração foram os olhos negros de Yamamoto. Eles brilhavam. Brilhavam mais do que o céu em uma noite estrelada. O idiota estava falando a verdade.

Naquele instante o Guardião da Tempestade soube que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Ele não conseguiu parabenizá-lo, como Tsuna fez. O Jyuudaime estava tão genuinamente feliz e satisfeito por ouvir aquilo, que na época o Braço Direito sentiu como se tivesse cometido uma afronta em não fazer o mesmo. Mas como ele poderia? _A pessoa que eu amava havia acabado de dizer que estava comprometida. Eu nunca fiquei feliz, não importasse quantas vezes ouvisse aquelas mesmas palavras._ Tudo o que o rapaz de cabelos prateados fez foi se levantar e deixar o terraço. Destino? Coincidência? Não. Gokudera não acreditava em nada disso. Porém, como explicar que depois de dois lances de escadas ele esbarraria em um veterano que lhe havia confessado no mês anterior? O que aconteceu após aquele reencontro foi apenas um exemplo de como seria a vida do Guardião da Tempestade. O veterano – cujo nome ele nem ao menos lembrava - foi o primeiro substituto de Yamamoto. Eles permaneceram naquela silenciosa e sexual relação até que o rapaz se graduou e então o Braço Direito precisou arrumou outra pessoa. Esse comportamento se estendeu até o final do Colégio, e ganhou um novo significado ao entrar na vida adulta.

Quando se é jovem e as obrigações escolares tomam praticamente todo seu tempo, é natural que as pessoas fiquem curiosas sobre certos assuntos. Entretanto, adultos não necessitavam dar satisfações, e não precisar inventar histórias mirabolantes todas as vezes que Tsuna, ou o próprio Guardião da Chuva perguntavam sobre uma "possível namorada", era algo extremamente libertador. O homem que o preparava naquela tarde era uma das companhias fáceis que Gokudera conhecera. O local exato ele não se lembrava, mas sabia que havia sido um bar. Masayoshi Hiroki era um respeitado e sério advogado. Os dois se encontravam pelo menos uma vez por semana ou quando tinham tempos nas mãos. Os locais eram sempre a própria casa de Masayoshi ou algum motel. A única regra que o Guardião da Tempestade sempre teve era que nenhum amante poderia ser levado para seu apartamento. _Aquele é o único lugar onde nenhum deles entrará. É o meu lugar. É o lugar _dele_._

A onda de memórias sumiu da mente do Braço Direito do Décimo quando seu orgasmo chegou. Ele estava tão entretido com aquelas lembranças que só notou que estava pronto quando seus lábios gemeram e seu corpo relaxou. Sua pele estava úmida de suor quando o moreno o virou, afastando um pouco as pernas e penetrando-o. Gokudera apertou um dos travesseiros, mas a dor não foi suficiente para encobrir o prazer. Masayoshi era experiente e habilidoso, e naquele quesito ele não tinha do que reclamar. O homem sabia onde tocar e como deixá-lo relaxado, exatamente como naquele momento. O Guardião da Tempestade gemeu ao sentir-se penetrado pela segunda vez, e na terceira estocada seu quadril já se movia para trás, esperando receber seu amante por completo.

Por duas horas a mente do Braço Direito não pensou em nada além do que eles faziam. As posições e os locais mudaram, mas o desejo que o homem de cabelos prateados sentia não diminuiu. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados boa parte do tempo, mas quando se abriam e viam pequenos vislumbres, tudo o que ele enxergava era Yamamoto. Desde sempre só havia Yamamoto. Do veterano de cinco anos atrás ao advogado que o envolvia naquele começo de noite, todos os escolhidos possuíam fisicamente certa semelhança com o Guardião da Chuva. _Eu sou patético._

"Eu viajarei para Osaka. Quer ir?"

Gokudera estava de costas, parado no meio da sala e terminando de fechar os botões de sua camisa quando aquelas palavras entraram por seus ouvidos. Não era a primeira vez que Masayoshi o convidava para deixar a cidade, mas seria a primeira vez que o Guardião da Tempestade se sentiu tentado a aceitar. _Deus sabe que eu preciso de descanso e isso significaria ficar alguns dias longe de Yamamoto. E isso eu preciso mais do que descanso._

"Quando?"

"Em duas semanas. Eu preciso ver um cliente, mas poderemos permanecer quantos dias você quiser."

O silêncio entre os dois homens foi longo. O Braço Direito do Décimo ajeitou a camisa e seguiu na direção da porta. O dono da casa estava sentado em um dos braços do sofá, vestindo nada além de sua calça meio aberta e uma expressão séria. O homem de cabelos prateados desceu o degrau da entrada e colocou os sapatos, virando o rosto e esboçando um cansado meio sorriso:

"Eu irei."

A expressão surpresa no rosto de Masayoshi foi a última coisa que Gokudera viu antes de deixar a casa. O céu havia escurecido e a temperatura se tornado mais amena.

Não havia segredo por trás daquela resposta. Há algum tempo o Guardião da Tempestade reparou que o moreno estava mais envolvido do que ele naquela estranha e cômoda relação. Masayoshi sempre o convidava para permanecer, fosse para o jantar ou até mesmo para passar a noite. _Eu sempre deixei claro o tipo de relacionamento que temos, mas ele é a primeira pessoa com que permaneço por tanto tempo. _A dúvida entre continuar levando a situação ou simplesmente terminá-la ocupou a mente do Braço Direito por vários dias. _Eu poderia simplesmente me afastar e encontrar outra companhia. Uma nova companhia._ Porém, todas as vezes que se imaginava vagando novamente pelas noites de Namimori, tudo o que o homem de cabelos prateados sentia era asco. _Não importa o quanto eu procure. _Ele_ nunca será meu._

O caminho até o apartamento foi feito sem pressa. O homem de cabelos prateados repassou o que teria de fazer no dia seguinte, fazendo notas mentais sobre relatórios e pontos importantes que não deveriam ser esquecidos. Ao parar o carro no estacionamento, Gokudera revirou os olhos ao lembrar-se de que deveria ter passado em uma loja de conveniência, pois sua despensa estava completamente vazia. A ideia de retornar nem foi cogitada, e o Guardião da Tempestade simplesmente desistiu de jantar naquela noite. _Eu sairei mais cedo e tomarei um café reforçado. O idiota provavelmente trará alguma bobagem para comermos durante o período da manhã._ O Braço Direito coçou a cabeça e voltou a pensar no trabalho.

Só havia duas coisas que eram capazes de tirá-lo de órbita. Uma delas esteve em sua mente durante os quatro lances de escadas. A outra estava sentada em frente ao seu apartamento, vestindo um conjunto esportivo vermelho e seu velho e confortável sorriso. O homem de cabelos prateados só notou Yamamoto na soleira da porta quando estava perto o suficiente para que sua reação fosse honesta demais para ser omitida. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram e ele tentou dar um passo para trás, mas sua companhia ficou em pé e sorriu... aquele quente e amigável sorriso, e naquele momento Gokudera soube que não poderia recuar. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer contra o sorriso do Guardião da Chuva. Nunca houve.

"Você parece que viu um fantasma, Gokudera!" O moreno bateu as mãos nas pernas e estendeu uma sacola de plástico. "Eu trouxe o jantar."

"O que você faz aqui?" O Guardião da Tempestade não se moveu. A realização de que ele havia acabado de retornar da casa de outro homem, cheirando a outro homem, após ter dormido com esse mesmo homem o enojava. "Eu não estava esperando visitas. Está tarde, Yamamoto." Suas mãos apertaram a parte da frente da camisa, como uma forma de tentar se proteger contra aquela vergonha.

"Eu sei, mas hoje é a abertura do campeonato e..."

"... e você não tem tv a cabo, eu sei." O Braço Direito soltou um suspiro cansado. Ele havia se esquecido. Todos os anos, naquela mesma época, o Guardião da Chuva praticamente vivia com ele, pelo menos durante o período do campeonato japonês de baseball.

"Por favor...?" Yamamoto juntou as mãos e fez uma polida reverência. "Eu prometo que irei embora quando o jogo terminar."

_O jogo terminará de madrugada. Nós dois sabemos que você dormirá no sofá, assim como tem feito pelos últimos cinco anos._ O homem de cabelos prateados permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, suspirando pela segunda vez. "Certo, mas eu dormirei primeiro, e não te farei companhia durante todo o jogo. Você sabe como acho isso idiota."

O Guardião da Chuva abriu um largo sorriso e deu um passo à frente. Seus braços estavam abertos, mas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar um centímetro que fosse Gokudera ergueu as mãos e fez negativo com a cabeça. Seu coração batia rápido e mentalmente ele implorava que o moreno se afastasse. Ele se sentia imundo para tocá-lo.

Os dois adentraram ao apartamento e o Guardião da Tempestade praticamente fugiu na direção do banheiro. Yamamoto disse que arrumaria a sala, mas tudo o que ouviu foi o silêncio como resposta.

O Braço Direito trancou a porta e fechou os olhos, recostando-se àquela área de madeira. Seu coração batia rápido e sua mente parecia girar, tornando tudo ainda mais difícil de digerir. As roupas foram retiradas sem pressa, sendo colocadas dentro do cesto de roupa suja. Os passos até o pequeno box foram vagarosos, e quando a água fria finalmente bateu sobre o homem de cabelos prateados, o peso daquela situação também o atingiu.

As pessoas aguentavam algumas coisas até certo limite, e ninguém sabia melhor sobre isso do que Gokudera. A cada dia e a cada momento que ele precisava lidar com Yamamoto aproximavam-no do adeus definitivo. Por várias vezes o Guardião da Tempestade ensaiou uma briga, disposto a se afastar definitivamente daquele homem e, com isso, colocar um fim permanente àquele sofrimento. Porém, todas as vezes que tentou, alguma coisa acontecia, o que tornava inviável seu plano. O Jyuudaime era basicamente o motivo principal, pois todas as vezes que imaginava como seria o trabalho, o Braço Direito inevitavelmente divagava que seu Chefe ficaria em uma situação constrangedora, e isso ele jamais permitiria. A primeira – e última – vez que o homem de cabelos prateados foi até o fim com essa ideia aconteceu há cerca de dois anos. Naquela época Gokudera atingiu o fundo do poço com relação a sua situação com o Guardião da Chuva. Ele havia sido apresentado à atual namorada do moreno, Yurika, e suas saídas noturnas tornaram-se tão constantes que estavam afetando seu trabalho. Yamamoto o questionou em uma manhã e aquele foi o estopim de uma calorosa briga. O Guardião da Tempestade nunca esteve tão bravo como naquele dia, e suas palavras saíram afiadas e cheias de veneno. Por trás daquele discurso falso estavam seus mais sinceros e magoados sentimentos. Ao invés do "Você não vê o quanto eu gosto de você?", ele disse _"Isso não é assunto seu."_ O "Essa mulher nunca o amará como eu te amo", deu lugar ao _"Cuide de seus assuntos."_ Entretanto, no final, contra todos os seus esforços, tudo o que o Guardião da Chuva fez foi sorrir... _aquele_ sorriso, enquanto pedia desculpas e dizia que estava somente preocupado, porque ele se importava: _"Eu me importo com você, Gokudera. Eu apenas quero entendê-lo melhor, então deixe-me fazer parte da sua vida",_ dito com olhos genuinamente preocupados e um meio sorriso tão doce que seria impossível negá-lo. Depois daquele incidente foi difícil criar outra situação. Não havia palavras ou até mesmo ações que pudessem armá-lo novamente contra o moreno.

O Braço Direito do Décimo apoiou as mãos no azulejo e abaixou o rosto. A água fria escorria por seus cabelos, descendo por seu rosto e misturando-se as suas próprias lágrimas. Doía. A dor que ele sentia por estar naquela situação era tão intensa, que até mesmo ficar em pé naquele box se tornava uma tarefa difícil. Há meses o homem de cabelos prateados não se permitia extravazar aquele amor não correspondido, mas naquela noite ele sentia como se as coisas estivessem se tornando cada vez mais complicadas. _Você sabe o que fazer. Você sabe o que deve falar para que Yamamoto se afaste de uma vez por todas._

As lágrimas silenciosas se transformaram em um mudo choro. Gokudera sentia seu corpo cansado, realmente exausto por anos de não-tentativas e sentimentos reprimidos. Não importava quantas pessoas ele conhecesse ou quantos homens dormisse. Nenhum deles era quem ele realmente queria e, honestamente, era o bastante. Era hora de colocar um ponto final àquilo. As novas lágrimas não foram derramadas devido aos inúmeros momentos em que o Guardião da Tempestade precisou passar ao lado do moreno e suas namoradas; ou em todas as vezes que foi o ombro amigo a aconselhar o homem que amava a consertar relacionamentos que ele odiava e que torcia para que terminassem. Aquele choro antecipava o fim. O final de anos de amizade e o começo de anos de estranheza e indiferença. O Jyuudaime entenderia, ele sabia. Se havia alguém cuja compreensão era vasta e caridosa, esse alguém era Tsuna. A melhor pessoa que ele conhecia.

O banho foi longo, embora boa parte do tempo o Braço Direito não tenha feito nada além de ficar recostado ao azulejo, sentindo a água lavar muito mais do que seu corpo. Com uma toalha ao redor da cintura ele deixou o banheiro e seguiu até seu quarto, no final do corredor. As roupas foram escolhidas ao mero acaso, e o homem de cabelos prateados ainda permaneceu algum tempo parado no meio do cômodo, respirando fundo, enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados. _Eu posso fazer isso. Eu _preciso_ fazer isso._ Quando os olhos verdes se abriram novamente, elem não transbordavam confiança, mas sim conformismo. Gokudera deixou o quarto e cruzou o curto corredor, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido conforme ouvia o barulho da tv se tornar mais alto, aproximando-se da sala. Yamamoto estava sentado no sofá mais largo e de frente à tv. Seus olhos estavam fixos na tela, mas assim que viu sua companhia sentar-se na poltrona ao lado, a atenção então foi para o dono da casa. O Guardião da Tempestade olhou da tv para o homem sentado tão próximo, mas totalmente inalcançável. Seus lábios foram umedecidos e uma de suas mãos agarrou o braço da poltrona em busca de apoio, qualquer que fosse o apoio. _Agora. Eu só preciso dizer tudo isso e ele jamais retornará._

"Tem algo que eu preciso conversar com você, Gokudera."

As palavras surpreenderam o Braço Direito do Décimo, desarmando-o completamente. Seus olhos verdes se tornaram arregalados e seu coração batia tão alto e forte em seu peito que era doloroso permanecer em silêncio. O moreno o olhou e esboçou um tímido sorriso, esperando um sinal para que pudesse continuar. O homem de cabelos prateados engoliu seco e acomodou-se melhor na poltrona, procurando assim algum tipo de conforto caso o que ele ouvisse fosse o que sua mente gritava. _Ele não sabe. Yamamoto não tem ideia dos meus sentimentos. É outra coisa. Ele não pode saber. Ele não sabe de _nada_._

O Guardião da Chuva coçou a cabeça e inclinou o corpo um pouco à frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre seus joelhos. Suas mãos se juntaram e seus olhos ficaram momentaneamente baixos antes de voltarem a encarar Gokudera. Havia um misto de timidez e seriedade naquela expressão, e a cada segundo que o Guardião da Tempestade esperava naquele silêncio, mais temeroso ele se tornava com relação ao que viria em seguida. Quando os olhares se encontraram, o Braço Direito do Décimo prendeu a respiração.

"Eu pedirei Yurika em casamento." Yamamoto esboçou um inocente meio sorriso. "Eu queria que você e Tsuna fossem meus padrinhos."

_Continua..._


	3. Squalo

**Squalo**

_A situação estava tão ruim que não havia meios de transformá-la em algo pior... ao menos era o que eu pensava. Eu sempre achei que lidaria com os problemas de acordo com meu próprio ritmo, mas esse tipo de pensamento era otimista demais.  
__Meus problemas nunca foram _meus_. Eles sempre foram problemas _dele_. Ele era o problema. Ele era o _meu_ problema._

Não havia espaço para conversas, ele sabia. Na realidade, não havia espaço para nada ou ninguém naquele luxuoso e extravagante quarto de hotel. Tudo naquele cômodo cheirava a desperdício, a começar pelo tamanho do aposento. Não havia necessidade para um lugar que comportaria facilmente cerca de cinquenta pessoas, e que lembrava até mesmo um salão para festas. O cômodo inteiro era forrado com um tapete que deveria ser indiano, cujos desenhos eram tão eróticos que remetiam àquele famoso livro sobre posições sexuais. A mobília era constituída por um jogo de sofás creme, algumas poltronas da mesma cor, duas longas peças de madeira onde estátuas e outros objetos repousavam. O banheiro ficava ao lado esquerdo e era tão decorado quanto o quarto. O gigantesco guarda-roupa estava localizado ao lado da porta, à direita. E a cama... esta ficava no meio do quarto, mas com um dos lados encostado à parede. A peça era de madeira escura e larga o bastante para comportar pelo menos três ou quarto homens bem encorpados. Havia quatro altos pilares que serviam como apoio para o véu que cobria a cama. E assim como nos últimos três dias, naquela noite ela também estava ocupada.

Squalo arqueou as costas e jogou a cabeça para trás. Seus longos e lisos cabelos prateados cobriram seus ombros e costas, como um macio e úmido xale. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e seus lábios entreabertos. Sua garganta arranhava, e foi com muito esforço que ele deixou escapar o quarto gemido alto daquela noite. Por um tempo que pareceu curto, mas ao mesmo tempo longo, o Vice-Líder da Varia não se moveu. Ele tinha plena consciência de que _alguma coisa_ se movia dentro dele, mas não havia como seu corpo reagir àquelas investidas. _Eu estou cansado..._

O corpo do homem de cabelos prateados caiu no fofo colchão, afundando-se na roupa de cama, completamente úmido com suor. Seus olhos permaneceram mais algum tempo fechados, e foi com certa dificuldade que ele conseguiu focar-se novamente. A princípio tudo o que ele viu foi alguém mover-se ao seu lado, mas em seguida ele já visualizou costas e em poucos segundos a figura do homem nu que deixava a cama para seguir até o banheiro.

"Você vai me deixar _assim_?" Squalo ergueu a voz. Seu tom saiu mais grosso por causa da garganta seca. A pessoa que ele conversava nem sequer devolveu-lhe um olhar.

A porta do banheiro foi fechada e o Vice-Líder arrastou-se para fora da cama. Suas pernas tremeram, e ele precisou utilizar as mãos para se apoiar em um dos pilares ou teria caído de joelhos sobre o erótico tapete. A pior parte, porém, não foi a incapacidade de ficar totalmente ereto que o irritou. Seus lábios se retorceram em um sorriso amargo ao abaixar os olhos e ver o orgasmo de Xanxus escorrer por entre suas pernas. _Eu literalmente pareço uma lata de lixo. _Squalo caminhou com dificuldade até o outro lado do quarto, encarando suas roupas e começando a árdua tarefa de se vestir. Normalmente ele faria aquilo sem nem ao menos pensar, mas seu corpo estava dolorido e seus pulsos presos por algemas. _Mais um dos caprichos de Xanxus..._

O Vice-Líder demorou um tempo considerável para colocar somente a calça, desistindo totalmente da blusa e da jaqueta. As peças restantes foram jogadas sobre suas mãos, no caso de ele encontrar alguém pelos corredores. A porta foi aberta e o homem de cabelos prateados soltou um longo e aliviado suspiro. Seu quarto ficava localizado no andar debaixo, e tudo o que ele queria naquele resto de noite era cozinhar um pouco na larga banheira de sua suíte, comer algo gostoso e dormir... dormir por dias.

O elevador também estava vazio, e o caminho até o quarto foi feito sem problemas. Quando a porta da suíte foi fechada, Squalo jogou as roupas que segurava em algum canto, caminhando até a outra extremidade do cômodo. Seu quarto naquele hotel era muito mais modesto do que o de seu Chefe. O tapete não era indiano e não forrava toda a extensão do quarto. A cama era simples e de casal. Havia menos mobília, menos arte e menos extravagância. Era enxuto e básico, assim como o homem que estava hospedado ali, pelo menos na teoria. O que o Vice-Líder procurava estava sobre uma longa cômoda próxima à janela. Squalo puxou o pano negro que cobria uma longa katana, afastando e abaixando os pulsos em um único movimento. O barulho de algo sendo quebrado ecoou pelo quarto e no segundo seguinte as algemas caíram em pedaços ao chão._ E eu provavelmente ganhei uma marca_, pensou o homem de cabelos prateados ao encarar os pulsos.

Não havia nada que o Vice-Líder quisesse tanto quanto um banho e foi para o banheiro que ele seguiu. Seus olhos pararam apenas para encarar o relógio, tentando ignorar que já passava das três da manhã e ele teria pouco mais de duas horas de sono. A banheira era seu objetivo, mas na situação em que ele se encontrava, não havia como esperar a água estar na altura e temperatura ideal. Squalo retirou a calça com rapidez e entrou no box de vidro, abrindo o chuveiro e respirando fundo. Há quanto tempo ele não tomava um banho de verdade? Cerca de três dias mais ou menos, quando ele foi literalmente empurrado para o quarto de Xanxus, só conseguindo _escapar_ naquele momento. _Eu não escapei. Ele me deixou ir._

Há três dias ele não sabia o que era caminhar pelos corredores ou conversar com o restante da Varia. No primeiro dia o moreno o prendeu à cama com as algemas. No segundo ele poderia caminhar pelos limites do quarto. No terceiro e último, ele não deixou a cama. Aquela situação não era nova ou inusitada para o Vice-Líder. Eles já passaram do ponto de voltar atrás, e vez ou outra Xanxus o obrigava a obedecer seus caprichos e com isso alimentar seu egoísmo. Os dois homens não fizeram nada além de sexo nos últimos dias. Não havia conversas – longas, curtas ou apenas sociais. Havia desejo e necessidade e uma fome que Squalo só conhecia quando estava nos braços daquele homem.

O banho foi longo e seu corpo implorou aqueles minutos. Seus dedos estavam enrugados quando o chuveiro foi desligado, e foram esses mesmos dedos que se esticaram a fim de pegar a toalha que _supostamente_ deveria estar pendurada em algum lugar do box. Não estava. A única toalha do banheiro era uma pequena toalha de rosto que o Vice-Líder nem se deu ao trabalho de cogitar. Com o corpo ensopado e o cabelo pesado, Squalo abriu a porta do banheiro e pisou no quarto, praguejando todos os palavrões italianos que ele conhecia. O som de sua própria voz saiu rouco e sua garganta chegava a doer quando ele falava.

Entretanto, não seria preciso nenhum som – fosse rouco ou agudo – para descrever a reação do homem de cabelos prateados ao notar que tinha companhia.

Xanxus estava sentado na larga cama de casal vestindo apenas uma calça de couro negra e um par de coturnos. O Líder da Varia tinha uma expressão branca, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na figura que havia acabado de deixar o banho. Squalo pensou em abaixar os olhos, mas sabia que era tarde. O homem sentado em sua cama ergueu uma sobrancelha e tocou a cama com uma das mãos e naquele momento ele soube que seria _punido_ por ter escapado do quarto. O Vice-Líder desviou os olhos e caminhou na direção contrária, seguindo até o guarda-roupa, mas parou antes mesmo de completar o terceiro passo. Os olhos que estavam em suas costas eram intimidantes e perversos demais para que ele arriscasse ficar naquela posição. Resignado, Squalo caminhou na direção da cama, mas não se sentou. Seus passos o levaram até a frente de Xanxus, porém, mentalmente ele esperava que seu Chefe estivesse cansado e que sua presença ali fosse somente uma desculpa para não dormir sozinho.

"Eu estou cansado, vá para o seu quarto." Novamente a voz rouca soou estrangeira aos lábios.

O Líder da Varia não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam fixos na pessoa à sua frente, e aquele estranho brilho era uma incógnita para Squalo. Ele nunca sabia ao certo o que seu amante estava pensando, com exceção do trabalho. Quando o assunto era a Varia eles eram apenas um. As mesmas decisões, as mesmas lutas... uma mente; duas pessoas. Entretanto, além dos limites profissionais eles eram dois seres completamente distintos. Quando estava por baixo (ou por cima, dependendo do humor e do dia), o Vice-Líder sabia muito bem qual era sua posição naquele _relacionamento_. Não havia pensamentos compartilhados, sentimentos ou ideais. O que existia entre eles era apenas uma estranha e perigosa relação que era vivida sobre uma cama e que durava horas e até mesmo dias.

O homem de longos cabelos prateados não reclamava daquele tipo de envolvimento. Ele sempre gostou de sentir o moreno dentro dele, e todos aqueles jogos não lhe deixavam bravo ou irritado. Xanxus era um excelente amante, mesmo que totalmente egoísta quando o assunto era prazer. O Vice-Líder precisava literalmente "se virar sozinho" na maioria das vezes, mas não era algo que incomodasse. Porém, nas últimas semanas o moreno havia se tornado mais sedento e menos paciente. O trabalho começou a ficar empilhado, e antes do Líder da Varia trancá-lo em sua suíte, Squalo deveria ter se encontrado com Mammon. O ilusionista não entrou em detalhes, mas havia uma estranha seriedade em sua voz quando mencionou o assunto. Aquele mistério todo levou arrepios pelo corpo do homem de cabelos prateados. _E isso foi há três dias. Se as coisas continuarem assim eu nunca falarei com Mammon._

"Deite."

O Vice-Líder piscou, sentindo-se trazido à realidade mesmo a contragosto. Suas sobrancelhas se apertaram e seus lábios se entreabriram prontos para ser um pouco mais energético com seu amante. Porém, ele não teve tempo. O moreno o puxou pelo braço e o jogou da cama com força, e por um centímetro Squalo escapou de ter batido a cabeça no encosto de madeira.

"Mas que diabos, Xanxus!" O homem de cabelos prateados estava bravo. Ele aguentara por três dias ser feito quase literalmente de escravo. _Eu quero paz, nem que seja por essas malditas duas horas._

A resposta para aquela voz elevada foi um olhar sério, mas que não surtiu efeito no Vice-Líder. Ele viu quando Xanxus arrastou-se sobre ele, ainda usando o coturno e a calça. Sua boca foi invadida por uma ardilosa língua antes que ele pudesse recomeçar seu discurso, e em poucos segundos todos os seus argumentos desapareceram.

Beijar o Chefe da Varia era uma aventura perigosa e Squalo sabia bem disso. As pessoas diziam que tudo começava com um beijo, mas, no caso do moreno, aquele mero gesto significava basicamente _tudo_. O homem de cabelos prateados sabia como seria amado enquanto era beijado. O único momento em que Xanxus era tão transparente era quando estavam na cama, e quando seus lábios se encontravam, a sensação era indescritível. E, naquele momento, nu e molhado por causa do banho, o Vice-Líder não soube direito o que esperar. A língua de seu amante tocava sua própria língua com movimentos lentos e eróticos. Os lábios se moviam sem pressa, mas profundamente. Uma das mãos de Squalo subiu pelo cabelo do moreno, sentindo os fios também úmidos, e foi impossível não gemer em determinado momento, tamanha a intensidade do beijo. Quando o Líder da Varia afastou o rosto, o homem de cabelos prateados cobriu sua própria face com o braço esquerdo, tendo dificuldades para respirar. Ele sentia a pele quente e sua ereção tremer. Ele também sentiu quando Xanxus arrastou-se um pouco para baixo e mordeu levemente o interior de sua coxa direita. A realização do que estava para acontecer foi suficiente para levar uma onda de ansiedade pelo corpo do Vice-Líder. O braço afastou-se de seu rosto e ele abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver o momento exato em que o moreno abocanhava sua ereção.

Naquele momento Squalo soube que faria naquela noite o que quer que seu amante quisesse. O trabalho perdido daqueles três dias, a conversa com Mammon... nada. Não havia nada mais importante do que sentir a língua do moreno subir e descer por seu membro, enquanto seus próprios lábios estavam entreabertos, deixando escapar roucos e satisfeitos gemidos de prazer. As mãos do Vice-Líder apertaram a macia roupa de cama, totalmente ignorante de que ela estava molhada por causa de seu corpo recém-saído do banho. Por três dias ele não havia saído de cima de uma cama por causa dos caprichos de Xanxus, e era irônico pensar que ele estava novamente se rendendo àquele homem, como se todas aquelas setenta e duas horas não significassem nada. O clímax, porém, demorou o máximo que o homem de cabelos prateados conseguiu aguentar. Por duas vezes ele precisou quase destruir a colcha com sua mão, mas ele não poderia simplesmente se render. Eram tão raros os momentos em que o Líder da Varia resolvia _presenteá-lo_ com aquele tipo de carícia, que era preciso aproveitar até o fim.

O orgasmo, todavia, poderia ter sido muito mais erótico se o moreno não tivesse terminado com sua mão ao invés de seus lábios. Uma das fantasias íntimas de Squalo envolvia Xanxus permanecendo até o fim, enquanto ele observaria seu amante engolindo tudo o que havia recebido. Entretanto, o momento de deleite do homem de cabelos prateados durou pouco. Seus olhos se entreabriram e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o Líder da Varia arrastou-se para fora da cama e deixou o quarto sem dizer uma palavra. Naquele momento Squalo soube que teria algumas horas de sono. Suas preciosas e esperadas horas de descanso depois de dias incansáveis. Entretanto, ao contrário do que esperava, o Vice-Líder não se sentia satisfeito. Sua cama pareceu grande demais e seu quarto sufocante, quase como uma prisão. O homem de cabelos prateados tinha conhecimento de que precisaria de outro banho ou pelo menos uma passada rápida no banheiro, mas esse detalhe não importava naquele momento. Virando-se e enrolando-se com a colcha da cama, Squalo fechou os olhos e sentiu o peso do cansaço levá-lo a outro plano, enquanto sua mente repetia que talvez não fosse de todo ruim subir até a cobertura e passar a noite perdido em grossos e caríssimos lençóis.

**x**

O dia estava escuro quando o Vice-Líder da Varia abriu os olhos. A brisa que vinha da janela aberta fazia com que as cortinas dançassem e o ar circulasse pelo cômodo. Pouco a pouco o homem de cabelos prateados foi despertando. O quarto estava do mesmo jeito que ele se lembrava, e ao sentar-se sobre a cama – e depois de constatar que ele continuava nu e que seu cabelo estava estranhamente úmido e com uma textura que não lhe agradava – Squalo pousou os olhos no relógio digital que ficava na cômoda, ao lado direito. De início foi difícil entender porque ele enxergava "08:00". _Eu fui dormir depois das quatro da manhã. Se o Sol ainda não nasceu então não poderia ser depois das 6hs, pelo menos._ O Vice-Líder arrastou-se para fora da cama, caminhando até a janela e debruçando-se levemente. Havia barulho nas ruas. Barulho demais para uma madrugada. _Oh, não..._

A realização do que acontecera atingiu o homem de cabelos prateados com menos efeito do que ele esperava, isso se levado em consideração que sua agenda estava cheia. Squalo coçou a nuca enquanto seguia na direção do banheiro, mas não sem antes passar no guarda-roupa para pegar uma toalha. Camareiras não eram permitidas nos quartos dos membros da Varia, então tudo precisava ser feito manualmente. O banho dessa fez foi mais rápido, porém, necessário. O Vice-Líder lavou novamente os cabelos e enquanto se banhava sua mente repassava mentalmente o que ele deveria fazer. Aqueles pensamentos se seguiram durante a próxima meia hora, tempo necessário para que ele secasse seus longos cabelos. Limpo, com os cabelos lavados, vestido e bem dormido, Squalo deixou seu quarto e seguiu pelo longo corredor. _Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho..._

Mammon não estava em seu quarto e aquele fato não foi nenhuma novidade para o ele. A princípio o homem de cabelos prateados só queria obter informações direto da fonte, mas sabia que manter uma conversa com o ilusionista do grupo seria uma tarefa árdua. Havia, entretanto, uma terceira pessoa que poderia lhe informar exatamente o que estava acontecendo. O problema era que Squalo teria de aguentar calado _certas_ coisas se quisesse qualquer tipo de informação. O quarto que ele procurava ficava na outra ponta do corredor, e a caminhada até aquele lado foi ainda mais vagarosa. Os olhos do Vice-Líder brincaram várias vezes na direção dos elevadores, pensando se Xanxus estaria em seu quarto ou teria decido para jantar.

Lussuria atendeu a porta na segunda batida e Squalo nem precisou dizer o motivo que o levou até ali. O colorido e animado homem o puxou para dentro do quarto, abraçando-o, esfregando-o e tocando-o onde bem quisesse. O Vice-Líder apenas ergueu o rosto e tentou manter-se imóvel enquanto ouvia frases como "Eu senti tanto a sua falta~" e "Eu estava tãããããããoooo preocupado!". O quarto de Lussuria parecia ter saído de um filme. Naquele andar todos os cômodos eram padronizados, mas sempre que ficava em um hotel, o homem de cabelos _meio_ verdes adequava o local aos seus gostos pessoais. Havia lenços e plumas por todos os cantos, além de flores e um estranho cheiro de baunilha e incenso. O próprio Guardião do Sol da Varia vestia um longo sobretudo vermelho, ou pelo menos Squalo torcia para ser um sobretudo e não um roupão de banho...

"VOOOOOIII! Nós precisamos conversar, Lussuria!" O homem de cabelos prateados afastou-se e moveu os ombros, sentindo-se um pouco menos masculino depois daquele abraço.

"Em pé?" Lussuria afastou-se com certa elegância, sentando-se em sua cama em segundos e batendo três vezes no colchão. Aquele gesto fez o estômago vazio do Vice-Líder roncar, recordando-se da cena da noite anterior. "... ou aqui?"

Squalo tentou não perder o controle, mas era difícil. Normalmente ele sabia como colocar aquele _predador_ em seu devido lugar, mas ele ainda se sentia zonzo de sono e a fome sempre o deixava mal-humorado. "O assunto é sério. Eu não encontrei Mammon e preciso saber qual o recado urgente que ele precisava me repassar. Acredito que você saiba a respeito."

A mudança no semblante do homem de cabelos verdes só confirmou o que o Vice-Líder já sabia: o assunto era sério. Lussuria cruzou as pernas e moveu as mãos de maneira inquieta, mas foi somente quando seus óculos escuros foram retirados que Squalo caminhou até uma poltrona próxima e se sentou. O assunto era _realmente_ sério.

"Mammon-chan tem os detalhes, mas aviso de antemão que não é boa coisa, querido." O Guardião do Sol tinha os olhos baixos por causa da claridade no quarto. A necessidade dos óculos escuros não era apenas com a função de ser acessório. "Aparentemente uma antiga Família quer criar _laços_ conosco."

O homem de cabelos prateados permaneceu em silêncio. Até aquele momento não havia nada de curioso ou relevante naquela informação. Todos os dias eles recebiam convites de Famílias que buscavam contratos e amizade com a Varia. "E então?"

"Deixe-me contar uma historinha para você, querido." Lussuria recolocou os óculos e endireitou o corpo, posicionando-se na direção de sua companhia. "Lembra-se da Família que não tinha nome?"

_Todos conhecem essa história,_ pensou o Vice-Líder. Há cerca de cem anos uma poderosa Família italiana foi exterminada. Os motivos nunca foram revelados, mas praticamente todos os membros morreram na conhecida "Crimson Monday". A Família sediou um baile e todos os presentes morreram envenenados. Os dois únicos sobreviventes eram empregados insignificantes e foram mandados diretamente para Vindice, onde viveram o resto de seus miseráveis dias. A história é muito conhecida no mundo da máfia, mas não fazia sentido no contexto da conversa que eles estavam tendo.

"Dizem que um dos homens que foram enviados para Vindice era inocente. Um de seus descendentes formou uma nova Família. Eles permaneceram na parte mais suja e obscura da Itália por setenta anos... vivendo invisíveis entre nós, mas na década de oitenta eles se dividiram em duas Famílias. Um-"

"Uma delas sumiu do mapa e a outra foi nomeada Moretti. Blablabla essa história não faz nenhum sentido." Squalo revirou os olhos. A _lenda_ por trás dos Moretti sempre soou dramática demais para o seu gosto. "E então? Qual a ligação entre essa história ridícula e o assunto que eu quero saber? Não me diga que o convite partiu dos Moretti?" _Impossível. A Família foi desmembrada há mais de quinze anos._

"Precisamente." Lussuria parecia triunfante por ter contado a primeira parte da história sem ter sido importunado. "E não é só isso. Aparentemente o convite foi estendido para duas outras Famílias, cujos laços que nos unem, apesar de frágeis, ainda são presentes."

_Os Vongola. Eu tenho certeza de que eles querem aliança com Sawada. _Todos_ querem aliança com aquela Família._ "E quem seria a segunda Família?"

"Você é amigo de infância do Chefe da outra Família, e é exatamente nesse ponto que eu acredito que minha história _ridícula_ e _mentirosa_ fará sentido. Eu não preciso lembrá-lo quem foi o suspeito número um do assassinato do nono Chefe dos Cavallone, preciso?"

O sorriso presunçoso desapareceu dos lábios do homem de cabelos prateados e seus dentes se cerraram. As lembranças daquele dia nunca sairiam de sua mente, não importasse quantos anos se passassem. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Dino Cavallone, na sala de aula, quando um homem entrou e aproximou-se do professor, murmurando meia dúzia de palavras em seu ouvido. No segundo seguinte o mesmo professor aproximou-se da mesa em que estavam e pediu que o pequeno garoto louro se levantasse e acompanhasse o estranho homem. Dino levantou-se e arrumou suas coisas, sorrindo e acenando para Squalo antes de se retirar. Por duas horas o Vice-Líder não teve notícias de seu amigo. Quando a aula terminou, Squalo caminhou até a mesa do professor e perguntou o que havia acontecido. Ele não estava necessariamente preocupado, mas algo em seu peito dizia que ele precisava saber. O professor esperou o último aluno sair e então comunicou que os pais de Dino haviam sofrido um acidente naquela manhã. Como o homem de cabelos prateados – na época apenas mais um garoto de dez anos – sentiu-se naquele dia foi indescritível, e seu amigo nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Aquelas amargas recordações estavam guardadas em uma parte da memória e ali ficariam. Entretanto, seria impossível não se lembrar que, na época, o principal suspeito foi o subordinado responsável por dirigir o Chefe da Família, e que coincidentemente tinha o sobrenome Moretti. O homem não morreu no acidente, e seu retorno apenas serviu para aumentar as suspeitas de que não havia sido um acidente, mas sim algo premeditado. O pequeno Dino não poderia fazer nada a respeito, então a decisão coube aos regentes que o acompanhariam até a maioridade. O homem de nome Rafael – Squalo jamais esqueceria aquele nome – enviou o subordinado suspeito para Vindice e o homem morreu cinco meses depois de causas desconhecidas. Depois do incidente os Moretti perderam a credibilidade que possuíam e se tornaram sombras do que um dia haviam sido. Para um convite de aliança surgir depois de mais de uma década, só poderia significar problemas. _E eles ainda querem a amizade com os Cavallone. Não me faça rir!_

O homem de cabelos prateados moveu-se na poltrona e descruzou as pernas. Sua companhia não fez nenhum outro comentário, o que só poderia significar que Lussuria acreditava que o assunto era sério o bastante para não ser necessária mais nenhuma informação. O Vice-Líder ficou em pé, caminhando na direção da porta e juntando as sobrancelhas assim que ganhou o corredor. Não houve despedidas ou abraços apertados, seguidos por mãos aqui e ali. Squalo passou a mão _boa_ nos cabelos, retirando aqueles que teimavam em cair em seu rosto. Ele havia deixado a franja crescer e ela praticamente se igualara ao restante do cabelo, mas havia uma parte teimosa que sempre cobria sua visão nos momentos em que ele precisava enxergar _tudo_.

A responsabilidade de um Vice-Líder não é nada quando o Chefe em questão está presente e precisa dar a última palavra. Se Xanxus sabia do assunto a palavra final seria dele. _Ele conhece a história, mas Xanxus é imprevisível._ Squalo não precisou esperar muito pelo elevador, mas foi estranho entrar naquele pequeno local depois da noite anterior. _Eu passei três dias a mercê daquele homem e agora retorno ao quarto por livre e espontânea vontade._ O tempo que ele passou dentro do elevador foi extremamente rápido, e antes que pudesse pensar em um contra-argumento a porta se abriu, permitindo que ele avistasse diretamente a cobertura. Aquilo tudo pertencia ao Chefe da Varia.

Xanxus estava sentado no largo sofá creme de dez lugares. Sua pessoa ocupava apenas o assento do meio, mas havia companhia em ambos os seus lados. À direita uma bela morena, e à esquerda uma ruiva que não parecia ter mais de vinte anos. As duas estavam seminuas, vestindo apenas lingerie. O Vice-Líder entrou na suíte e não esboçou nenhuma reação. Era difícil reagir a uma coisa que era tão comum quanto respirar. Ele já perdera a conta de quantas vezes pegou o moreno acompanhado por belas mulheres e, para ser sincero, aquele havia sido um momento extremamente puro e inocente, se comparado as coisas que ele já vira.

"Precisamos conversar."

O Chefe da Varia não se moveu. Suas mãos estavam ao redor das cinturas das duas moças, mas seus olhos – sérios e brilhantes – encaravam o homem que acabava de entrar em sua suíte. Aparentemente ele não se importava em conversar com platéia.

"Saiam." Squalo aproximou-se do sofá e apontou para a porta do elevador ainda aberta. As duas mulheres se entreolharam e trocaram risadinhas, mas não se moveram. O homem de cabelos prateados ergueu os olhos e a mão esquerda. Aquela mão sempre estava um pouco atrás ou ao lado de seu corpo, e só era usada em casos em que o diálogo não funcionava. Pelo menos com civis...

As duas mulheres praticamente saltaram do sofá ao avistarem a espada presa à mão não _tão_ boa do Vice-Líder, correndo para a direita e pegando as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo. Em segundos as duas entraram no elevador que havia levado o homem de cabelos prateados, e então a suíte voltou a pertencer aos dois amantes. "O que pretende fazer sobre o convite dos Moretti?"

O moreno ainda tinha a mesma expressão séria e seus olhos seguiam Squalo pelo quarto. O Vice-Líder caminhou até o bar e se serviu de um copo de whisky, retornando ao centro do cômodo e sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima a seu Chefe.

"Nada." Xanxus respondeu quase sem mover os lábios. "Eu não tenho interesses nesse tipo de coisa."

"Você ouviu _toda_ a história? Eles convidaram os Vongola e os Cavallone."

"Preocupado com seu velho amigo de infância?" Havia sarcasmo naquele comentário, mas o homem de cabelos prateados não se importou. Xanxus era sempre sarcástico no que se referia a Dino. _Ele detesta o homem sem motivo algum._

"Eu vim avisar que investigarei essa Família. Será uma investigação particular. Eu não pretendo arrastar a Varia nesse tipo de coisa."

"Não, você não irá."

O Chefe da Família apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e encarou o teto. Somente naquele momento Squalo notou que o zíper da calça de couro do moreno estava aberto. "Se você tem tempo para esse tipo de bobagem, então pense em um meio de tirarmos aquele fedelho da chefia dos Vongola."

_Fedelho. Sawada Tsunayoshi já é um homem de quase vinte e um anos._ O Vice-Líder bebericou sua bebida. _E você _ainda_ continua com esse assunto? "_Eu não estou pedindo sua permissão, Xanxus. Eu apenas vim comunicar o que farei." O homem de cabelos prateados apoiou o copo na mesinha de centro e ficou em pé. Beber com o estômago vazio nunca era uma boa ideia, e ele sentiu a cabeça rodar ao se levantar.

Xanxus riu alto com o comentário, inclinando a cabeça para frente e puxando seu amante pelo braço. Se Squalo não tivesse bebido aquele copo de whisky ele teria facilmente se desvencilhado daquele puxão e se afastado. Ele sabia muito bem por que o moreno _requisitou_ sua companhia. Era fácil quando se notava a ereção do Chefe da Varia presa àquela calça de couro. O homem de cabelos prateados ainda tentou se afastar, mas assim que seu quadril sentou sobre o colo de Xanxus, ele soube que não sairia daquele quarto, pelo menos naquela noite.

O beijo foi eufórico e teve gosto de álcool e uma muda e mútua irritação. Squalo ergueu a mão direita, passando-a pelos cabelos de seu amante e os puxando com certa força para traz. O Chefe da Varia pendeu a cabeça, e o homem de cabelos prateados inclinou-se e o beijou com mais profundidade. Havia possessividade no gesto, e naquele momento o Vice-Líder ainda não sabia que havia feito aquilo por um simples e humano sentimento. Xanxus não pareceu se importar com aquele nível de _carícia_, mas em poucos segundos as posições se inverteram: o moreno empurrou Squalo sobre o sofá, mas sem interromper o beijo. O homem de cabelos prateados só teve tempo de retirar a lâmina que estava grudada à mão esquerda e jogá-la sobre o caro tapete indiano. Aquela mão seria inútil para o que eles fariam, mas ele não arriscaria ouvir de seu amante que eles começariam a utilizar armas enquanto faziam sexo.

"Muitas roupas..."

A voz do Chefe da Varia soou baixa e abafada. Seus dentes mordiam com força o pescoço do homem em seus braços, enquanto ele tentava retirar a jaqueta de couro e principalmente a calça. Squalo gostaria de ter dito que é assim que as pessoas normalmente andam: vestidas, e não seminuas e sendo acariciadas por duas beldades, mas ele achou melhor calar-se. Sua jaqueta estava com o zíper travado, mas foi com extrema facilidade que o homem de cabelos prateados abriu aquela peça, mostrando por baixo uma simples camiseta regata branca. Sua calça, porém, precisaria de um pequeno truque. O zíper ficava ao lado e escondido por botões, e se o Vice-Líder não tivesse se deixado levar pela euforia, teria percebido que jogar sua arma ao chão havia sido um terrível erro.

Xanxus tentou abrir a calça apenas uma vez. Na segunda tentativa ele estava com a lâmina que seu amante havia atirado ao chão, e foi com um estranho barulho que a calça de Squalo foi rasgada. A ponta do metal acabou arranhando sua perna, mas ele não se importou. Na verdade, o homem de cabelos prateados havia se sentido muito mais livre quando viu os pedaços de sua calça favorita sendo atirados para o lado.

"Você pagou por ela e pagará por outra calça."

A voz do Vice-Líder saiu enevoada por desejo. Ele não estava usando roupa debaixo naquele dia, e assim que sua calça foi retirada o moreno começou a masturbá-lo.

Havia algo extremamente erótico em vestir apenas a camiseta regata enquanto Xanxus brincava com sua ereção. Daquela posição Squalo poderia ver tudo, e o volume dentro da calça de seu amante começou a deixá-lo inquieto. Os dedos de sua mão direita tentaram apertar o sofá quando ele viu o moreno umedecendo os próprios dedos. Seus lábios gemeram mais alto e seu rosto virou-se para o lado ao sentir-se invadido. O homem de cabelos prateados sabia que havia lubrificante por ali, mas não havia como sair daquela posição. Não quando o dedo do Chefe da Varia havia encontrado seu ponto especial em tão pouco tempo.

Os cinco minutos seguintes foram uma mistura quase insuportável de dor e prazer. O segundo dedo de Xanxus não conseguiu passagem e aquilo pareceu aborrecer o moreno, pois em um segundo o Vice-Líder estava deitado e refletindo se o prazer que sentia em sua ereção era suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer a incomoda maneira como seu amante tentava penetrá-lo de maneira forçosa, mas que era fisicamente impossível continuar; para no segundo seguinte ser virado de maneira grosseira e com tanta força que seu corpo quase caiu. Sua mão direita conseguiu segurar o alto do sofá a tempo, mas antes que ele pudesse revidar verbalmente a agressão que sofrera, seu quadril foi levemente erguido e seus joelhos precisaram manter o apoio naquele macio e caro sofá. A sensação que veio em seguida só não foi mais erótica do que a frase que a acompanhou:

"Você geme como uma garotinha, Lixo!"

Não houve dor, ao menos nos minutos seguintes. O homem de cabelos prateados apertava o alto do sofá com força, deixando que sua voz de extrema satisfação ecoasse por toda a cobertura. Ele sentia a língua de seu amante em sua entrada. A mão que o masturbava. A gota de suor que escorria por seu rosto e pingava sobre o sofá. Eram tantas sensações diferentes, tantos estímulos e tanta necessidade que em determinado momento o Vice-Líder pediu para que Xanxus colocasse fim ao seu sofrimento e que lhe desse o que ele tanto queria (a frase foi muito mais direta e muito menos polida). Não foi preciso dizer que o pedido foi ouvido e atendido ao pé da letra. Squalo sentiu os cabelos sendo puxados no mesmo instante em que foi penetrado pelo moreno, e a dupla dor foi tão intensa – e tão prazerosa – que seu orgasmo chegou ao mesmo tempo. Sua mente tornou-se confusa e seu corpo mole, mas não havia como escapar do que estava acontecendo. Não quando o homem que o possuía era Xanxus.

O sexo entre eles sempre foi uma estranha mistura de sadismo e sensualidade. Desde a primeira vez que seus corpos se encontraram – isso há treze anos mais ou menos –, em nenhum momento o Chefe da Varia disse uma palavra sobre o que faziam. Todas as conversas ficavam implícitas, todos os desejos eram satisfeitos, então não havia necessidade para que aquilo que possuíam fosse explicado. Profissionalmente falando eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. Xanxus era um excelente Chefe apesar de seu temperamento, e Squalo o completava, sabendo ler as entrelinhas, os silêncios e principalmente os olhares. Na cama, entretanto, a compatibilidade era diferente. Pois, por mais que dividissem momentos juntos, eles não possuíam um relacionamento. Não havia cobranças ou obrigações. Os dois estavam livres para dormir com outras pessoas, e era exatamente o que faziam. Ver Xanxus ao lado de duas mulheres não o surpreendeu. Ele também tinha seus momentos, suas morenas e suas ruivas.

A única constante era que, apesar de tudo, no fim da noite, ambos estavam daquela maneira... um nos braços do outro.

O orgasmo do Chefe da Varia chegou em poucos minutos e Squalo não teve tempo de dizer que seu amante deveria retirar-se de dentro dele antes de chegar ao clímax. O homem de cabelos prateados lançou um carregado olhar quando o moreno afastou-se, mas suas reclamações, pedidos e sugestões teriam de esperar. Não bem Xanxus retirou-se, o Chefe da Varia o puxou pelo braço, trazendo-o para perto e mantendo-o em pé. O beijo foi quente e tinha gosto de suor, e era clara a maneira como aqueles lábios diziam que a noite não havia acabado. Squalo ainda tentou lutar, mas quando um dos dedos do moreno voltou a penetrar sua entrada, o homem de cabelos prateados desistiu. Quem ele queria enganar? Escapar de Xanxus era impossível.

A próxima parada foi a gigantesca cama de casal. Ali o Vice-Líder pôde tomar um pouco as rédeas da situação e ele não perdeu a chance para escolher sua posição favorita. Squalo sentou-se na nova ereção de seu amante e naquele momento nada mais importou. A estranha Família, os Cavallone, os Vongola, as mulheres que estiveram naquele quarto, a grosseria do Chefe da Varia... nada. Naquele quarto só existiam os dois, e ele sabia que só deixaria aquele cômodo quando estivesse sujo e dolorido e cansado demais para até mesmo pensar. _É perfeito. Eu não preciso de mais nada._ Seu corpo elevou-se um pouco, utilizando o abdômen moreno e cheio de cicatrizes de seu amante como apoio. Ao sentar pela segunda vez, uma onda de prazer o fez gemer quando o membro do moreno atingiu seu ponto especial. O corpo do Vice-Líder arqueou-se um pouco à frente e sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás, saboreando aquele pequeno momento de deleite. A terceira estocada foi com um pouco mais de força, e a partir da quinta Xanxus passou a ajudá-lo, praticamente puxando sua cintura para baixo. O relógio marcava quase nove e meia da noite, e eles não tinham hora para parar.

Naquela noite – ou melhor, no dia seguinte – Squalo acordou com a luz do Sol em seu rosto. Seu primeiro pensamento foi em virar o rosto e, assim que o fez, encontrou o peito do Chefe da Varia. Seu corpo automaticamente encostou-se ao daquele homem e, mesmo ainda zonzo, seu corpo se recordava do que haviam feito e refeito tantas vezes na noite anterior. A ereção que tocava seu estômago o trouxe de volta a realidade aos poucos, mas ele ainda não estava pronto para isso. Havia um fino cobertor sobre ambos, e foi por baixo desse pedaço de pano que o homem de cabelos prateados se arrastou até que seus lábios tocassem o membro do Chefe da Varia. A pele de Xanxus cheirava a morangos e baunilha, mas o gosto era exatamente como Squalo se recordava. _Ele acordou antes e tomou um banho. Maldito! Eu teria matado por um banho._ O Vice-Líder não queria imaginar o estado em que estava, pelo menos não por enquanto.

A ereção tremeu em seus lábios ao ser abocanhada e um baixo gemido chegou aos ouvidos do homem de cabelos prateados, fazendo-o aumentar os movimentos que sua língua fazia. Em poucos segundos as mãos de Xanxus agarraram seus cabelos, mas os puxões não lhe incomodavam. Ele já estava acostumado àquilo, e se o Vice-Líder realmente se importasse seus cabelos já teriam sido cordados há tempos.

O orgasmo do Chefe da Varia feio rápido e forte. O homem de cabelos prateados permaneceu naquela posição até ter engolido tudo o que havia recebido, saindo debaixo da coberta e limpando o canto da boca ao ficar em pé. O moreno o olhava com a pele levemente vermelha e algo que lembrava um sorriso de satisfação. Squalo, entretanto, sorriu largamente antes de se afastar: "Obrigada pelo café da manhã."

A calça estava em pedaços, a camiseta regata havia sido rasgada no meio da madrugada, então a única roupa que ele ainda possuía era sua jaqueta.

"Eu estou pegando sua calça emprestada." O Vice-Líder falou enquanto vestia a peça. A calça ficou um pouco larga, mas serviria para o curto caminho até seu quarto.

"Volte pelado, Lixo. Eu não me importo." A voz de Xanxus soou rouca. Ele sentou-se melhor na cama e seus olhos se direcionaram para seu amante.

_Eu sei que não._ "Eu quero uma calça nova. Aquela era minha favorita." Squalo fechou a jaqueta e virou-se para o Chefe da Varia. _Mantenha os olhos altos. Mantenha os olhos altos._ Era difícil ignorar que seu amante estava sentado, nu e de frente para ele. _Ele é perfeito._ As cicatrizes e as marcas jamais seriam capazes de omitir a natural beleza daquele homem.

"O acordo..." O moreno aumentou o tom de voz, chamando a atenção do homem de cabelos prateados. "Eu fecharei o acordo com os Moretti."

Os lábios de Squalo tornaram-se uma fina linha, mas ele nada disse. Seus passos foram incertos, mas ele caminhou até o elevador, apertando o botão e finalmente deixando transparecer o que sentia. Aquela atitude era esperada de alguém como o moreno, mas ele não conseguia esconder que estava irritado. O Vice-Líder sabia que aquilo só foi dito para aborrecê-lo, e independente do que pudesse acontecer por causa daquela aliança, estava em suas mãos escolher o que faria.

Os segundos que o levaram até o andar debaixo foram irrelevantes. A porta se abriu, mas ele não caminhou até seu quarto. Na realidade, o homem de cabelos prateados não notou a porta aberta. O elevador desceu e desceu e desceu, até que o térreo surgiu diante de seus olhos e com isso a pessoa que ele procurava. Mammon o olhou por baixo do capuz, mas nenhum deles disse nada por alguns instantes.

"Eu quero que me conte tudo o que sabe sobre aquela Família." A voz de Squalo soou séria.

"Eu estou ocupado." O Guardião da Névoa da Varia entrou no elevador e respondeu no mesmo instante.

"Como se eu me importasse. Esta é uma ordem. Esteja no meu quarto em vinte minutos ou eu juro que vou até o inferno caçá-lo."

"Você não é meu Chefe."

"_Seu_ Chefe acabou de aceitar a aliança. Você fará o que eu disse."

Mammon não pestanejou.

A porta do elevador fechou-se e dessa vez a atenção do Vice-Líder estava de volta. Seus olhos contavam os andares que ainda faltavam e quando finalmente o corredor surgiu, seus passos foram firmes.

Ele não acreditava em histórias antigas e absurdas. Ele não acreditava naquele nível de conspiração de faz de conta. Porém, no momento em que Xanxus disse que faria aliança com os Moretti, o homem de cabelos prateados sentiu-se novamente com dez anos, parado em frente à mesa do professor, ouvindo sobre os pais de Dino. A sensação de completa impotência o bateu na face depois de todos aqueles anos, mas dessa vez seria diferente. _Ninguém perderá nada se depender mim. Especialmente _ele_._

_Continua..._


	4. Hibari

**Hibari**

_Naquela época eu era ignorante com relação a tudo. _

_Todas as coisas que obtive com os anos: o anel da Nuvem, o templo Namimori, Dino... Tudo. Eu sempre achei que minha vida fosse apenas o resultado de situações variadas. Aqueles eram meus resultados. Meus prêmios._

_Eu nunca estive tão errado._

Não era fácil cuidar do jardim nos meados de junho. O clima começava a ficar abafado, sendo apenas uma pequena amostra do que seria o verão. A primavera trouxe todo o esplendor que aquele lugar merecia presenciar e por dois meses o templo Namimori foi um dos mais belos lugares do Japão. Diariamente as pessoas vinham visitá-lo, trazendo seus pedidos e oferendas. Entretanto, com o verão praticamente à espreita, a beleza do local era desafiante se comparado ao calor que começava a se tornar excessivo. As visitas diminuíram, as oferendas eram feitas em menor quantidade e Hibari Kyouya finalmente se sentia livre de todo aquele incomodo. Ali era apenas... ele. Ele e seu jardim.

Durante aquela manhã o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola não fez nada além de se dedicar ao seu cantinho particular. Esse espaço ficava em frente ao seu quarto, e naquela parte do templo _quase_ nenhuma pessoa era permitida. O jardim como um todo era cuidado pelos funcionários do templo, com a supervisão de Kusakabe, claro. Mas aquele local especial era de total responsabilidade do moreno. O trabalho em si era pouco, pois se havia algo que Hibari poderia se vangloriar em sua casa era que tudo estava no lugar. Não havia um milímetro de pó, ou objeto fora do lugar ou flores mortas. Ele havia cuidado do jardim na semana anterior e, na teoria, não havia necessidade de remexer o espaço, pelo menos por enquanto. Porém, naquele dia o Guardião da Nuvem estava levemente inquieto, e era preciso manter suas mãos ocupadas antes que ele saísse por ai mordendo herbívoros até a morte.

Naquela ensolarada e quente manhã, em especial, ele desejava morder italianos até a morte!

A inquietação do moreno começou na noite anterior quando ele recebeu uma vaga mensagem de Dino contendo apenas _"Não poderei ir. Ligo amanhã. Ciao."_ Por longos minutos Hibari não fez nada além de encarar seu telefone celular, esperando o restante da mensagem. Por que _havia_ mais do que aquelas palavras jogadas, certo? O italiano nunca lhe mandava coisas sucintas. Suas frases sempre eram cheias de sentimentos, suas mensagens longas e melosas; isso sem começar a falar dos emoticons e toda aquela baboseira que aparentemente somente o louro se importava. Entretanto, a continuação nunca chegou. Na noite anterior o Chefe dos Cavallone havia combinado de jantar no templo, pois seria sua responsabilidade cozinhar. O Guardião da Nuvem não deu ouvidos quando escutou aquilo pela primeira vez, isso na semana passada. Porém, conforme a data se aproximava, o moreno começou a achar a ideia simpática. Seria bom provar a comida de outra pessoa, e verdade fosse dita (mas nunca em voz alta, claro) ele gostava da comida de Dino. Seu amante possuía uma maneira única de misturar os ingredientes e escolher bons vinhos.

Seu jantar especial nunca aconteceu.

Kusakabe foi responsável por correr até uma loja de conveniência e comprar a primeira coisa que encontrou ao notar que o humor de seu Chefe estava afiado. Hibari foi para cama tarde da noite, disposto a morder o italiano até a morte na próxima vez que o visse. Aquele desejo acordou com ele naquela manhã, e durante todas as horas que permaneceu no jardim, seu par de tonfas esteve ao seu lado, pronto para um pouco de _ação_. O problema é que a pessoa que merecia uma bela surra ainda não havia aparecido. Aonde quer que o louro estivesse, seria melhor que continuasse lá, pois o que o esperava no templo era apenas dor.

As flores foram podadas, a terra regada e quando não havia mais nada que precisasse ser arrumado e cuidado, o Guardião da Nuvem achou que era hora de encontrar outra coisa para ocupar seu tempo. O relógio em seu discreto e simples escritório marcava pouco mais de onze horas, e seu estômago automaticamente deu sinal de vida. O jantar da loja de conveniência não foi suficiente para satisfazê-lo, longe disso, e seu café da manhã consistiu em uma mera xícara de café sem açúcar.

A fome levou o moreno até a cozinha, mas foi sua despensa cheia que o motivou a cozinhar. Hibari não se importava em arregaçar as mangas, e ele sabia que se quisesse almoçar qualquer coisa descente, ele teria de preparar. O único porém de toda aquela história era que seus ingredientes não era exatamente... japoneses. Certo, ele tinha o suficiente para uma rápida sopa miso, arroz e um peixe frito, mas o restante de toda sua despensa(e geladeira) estava cheia de molhos, condimentos, pacotes de macarrão; e isso sem contar as carnes no refrigerador e os vinhos na parte de baixo da despensa. Aquele pensamento levou uma onda de irritação ao peito do moreno e ele apertou os olhos, sentindo-se patético por ter perdido tempo e dinheiro com tudo aquilo. _Eu posso me virar sozinho. Eu já vi o idiota italiano cozinhar. Eu _sei_ fazer isso._

Hibari caminhou até a despensa e ergueu as mãos, abrindo as duas portas e olhando com desafio para aquela infinidade de coisas. Por causa do clima quente, ele precisou trocar seu reforçado kimono negro por um mais fino e leve (e também negro), então foi simples prender as mangas e deixar assim seus braços livres. A escolha para aquele almoço seria um prato de cappelletti ao molho branco, e saber que a massa estava semi-pronta na geladeira o deixou mais aliviado. Seu trabalho seria _somente_ com o molho.

"Manteiga, cebola, creme de leite..."

O Guardião da Nuvem separou os ingredientes que usaria e os deixou no balcão. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele repassou a receita mentalmente por três vezes. Entretanto, quando estava pronto para começar, sua mão correu para o faqueiro e a próxima coisa que ele soube foi que uma das facas deixou sua mão para acertar o outro lado da cozinha, fincando-se na madeira da parede.

E, literalmente, ao lado da faca estava o belo – e indesejado, e covarde, e pseudo mordido até a morte – rosto de Dino.

O italiano tinha os olhos arregalados e mesmo estando um pouco distante, o moreno sabia que ele havia prendido a respiração por causa do susto. Hibari apertou os olhos e levou a mão para mais uma das facas. O jogo era de seis, então havia munição suficiente para pelo menos dois ou três buracos naquele homem.

"E-Espere, Kyouya!" A voz do louro saiu apressada e ele colocou as mãos à frente do corpo, pedindo calma. Havia uma sacola em sua mão direita, e não seria necessário ser o melhor conhecedor de Namimori para saber que a o arco-íris estampado na sacola pertencia a uma famosa doceria local. "Eu vim em paz."

"É mesmo?" O Guardião da Nuvem atirou a segunda faca, mas dessa vez o Chefe dos Cavallone desviou sem problemas. "Pois retorne pelo caminho que fez. Eu não o quero aqui."

"K-Kyouya, nós precisamos conversar!" O rosto de Dino estava vermelho. Ao se desviar do segundo ataque ele aproveitou para dar um passo à frente, diminuindo um pouco a distância entre eles. "Eu vim me desculpar por ontem. Eu trouxe b-bolo, vê?"

"Não estou interesso em você, ou em suas desculpas..." Hibari abaixou os olhos e encarou a sacola. "Mas você pode deixar o bolo."

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou àquela cozinha o italiano sorriu. Suas mãos ainda pediam paciência, mas seus pés caminharam menos incertos na direção onde seu precioso amante estava. Ao chegar ao balcão – que literalmente estava entre eles – o louro colocou a sobremesa sobre a superfície de madeira e coçou a nuca, corando, mas dessa vez não por medo ou receio.

"Desculpe por ontem. Eu não tive tempo e mandei a mensagem às pressas. Eu sei que quebrei minha promessa, mas algo inesperado aconteceu e eu acabei retornando muito tarde para o hotel, e não achei justo importuná-lo depois de ter desmarcado o que tínhamos. Eu realmente sinto muito, Kyouya."

"Eu não me importo." O Guardião da Nuvem não tinha expressão, mesmo que por dentro ele estivesse _levemente_ desapontado. "Você já disse suas desculpas e deixou o bolo. Retire-se agora."

"Eu pensei que poderíamos almoçar juntos." O Chefe dos Cavallone riu sem graça e seus belos olhos cor de mel encararam o que estava sobre o balcão. "Eu posso ajudá-lo com isso e terminaríamos mais rápido. Eu terei de ir embora depois das duas horas, mas até lá eu quero te fazer companhia. Eu senti sua falta ontem, Kyouya."

"Não, eu não quero sua companhia." O moreno segurou o bolo e o levou até a geladeira. Ele sabia muito bem que seu amante usaria esse tempo para dar a volta no balcão e aparecer atrás, ou ao seu lado, assim que ele se virasse. Hibari não poderia dizer que ficou chateado ao ver Dino realmente atrás dele.

"Depois do almoço eu conto o que aconteceu, então, por favor, deixe-me ficar, está bem? Eu preciso de você, nem que for por alguns minutos, ou não suportarei a reunião que tenho à tarde."

O Guardião da Nuvem possuía poucas armas quando Dino falava exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. Some as palavras doces àqueles brilhantes olhos cor de mel, e era preciso muita força de vontade – ou raiva acumulada – para que ele tivesse coragem de morder aquele homem até a morte depois de ter escutado tudo aquilo. Não havia mentiras naquele olhar, e o moreno sabia que seu amante falava a verdade. Só havia uma coisa capaz de afastar o italiano, e infelizmente ele entendia totalmente. Todavia, isso não significava que _demonstraria_ que compreendia.

"Faça como quiser."

Apesar da resposta atravessada e a raiva que sentiu ao rever o louro, Hibari permitiu que seu amante _dominasse_ sua cozinha. O Chefe dos Cavallone deu instruções explicativas, e disse que ficaria responsável pelo preparado do molho, enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem mexeria a panela. Aquele trabalho irrelevante e totalmente desnecessário fez o moreno apertar os olhos, mas Dino avisou duas vezes que não correria o risco de deixar que "seu precioso Kyouya" machucasse os dedos. _Isso é estúpido,_ pensou Hibari ao encarar a colher de pau em sua mão, _eu acabei de atirar duas facas, e ele age como se nada tivesse acontecido._

O italiano passou sua atenção à cebola e ao champignon, enquanto comentava sobre o quanto havia sentido falta da companhia de seu amante, e como esperava vê-lo durante a noite.

"Assim que eu sair da reunião eu estarei retornando, então me espere, Kyouya."

"Como ontem?" A resposta saiu atravessada, e o Guardião da Nuvem tinha os olhos apertados.

"N-Não como ontem..." O louro riu sem graça. "Eu realmente voltarei hoje à noite, e trarei o jantar. Deseja algo diferente?"

"Sushi." A resposta saiu natural. Há dias o moreno vinha desejando comer um bom e fresco prato de sushi.

"Eu passarei nos Yamamoto antes de vir aqui, ou prefere que eu o leve até o restaurante? Seria interessante se jantássemos fora, nee?"

A ideia de entrar em um local cheio de gente, e ainda mais _gente conhecida_ fez o estômago de Hibari revirar. Ele não suportaria uma refeição ao lado do filho do dono do restaurante e seus sorrisos e alegria exagerada. Sem contar que o homem nunca estava sozinho. Ao seu lado sempre estava Gokudera Hayato, e esse ai era tão insuportável quanto o próprio Guardião da Chuva. Não, jantar com aquelas pessoas era implorar uma indigestão e o Guardião da Nuvem prezava demais suas refeições para deixar que isso acontecesse. Evitar os Vongola fazia parte de seu dia a dia, e ele não se sujeitaria a encontrá-los por livre e espontânea vontade.

O silêncio do moreno foi a resposta que o Chefe dos Cavallone recebeu. Sua conversa mudou para os planos que tinha para aquela noite, e assim que os ingredientes estavam prontos, Dino aproximou-se do fogão e despejou um pouco de manteiga dentro da panela.

"Eu terei de retornar à Itália depois de amanhã e devo ficar algum tempo ausente." A voz do italiano soou séria. "Gostaria de ir comigo?"

Aquele inusitado convite surpreendeu levemente Hibari. Seus olhos encararam a cebola que fritava na manteiga, e mesmo já sabendo a resposta que daria, as palavras não saíram, mas dessa vez não por serem óbvias. O louro sempre o chamava para ir à Itália, e vez ou outra o Guardião da Nuvem aceitava, mas daquela vez alguma coisa estava diferente. Talvez fosse o tom de voz, ou a pseudo-briga que ambos tiveram há poucos minutos, mas a maneira como os olhos do Chefe dos Cavallone brilharam demonstrava muito mais do que um simples "fim de semana em Roma".

"Não."

"Certo." Dino sorriu e voltou ao balcão para pegar o creme de leite. "Vamos em uma próxima oportunidade, está bem?"

Em poucos minutos a cozinha do templo cheirava a manteiga, cebola e creme de leite. O moreno mexia a panela, mas sentia os olhos fiscalizantes de seu amante a todo o momento. Quando apenas olhar se tornou difícil para o italiano, ele se aproximou, abraçando Hibari por trás e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro esquerdo.

"Você deveria ter colocado um avental, Kyouya. Eu o devoraria em segundos!"

Os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem se apertaram e ele desejou morder o louro até a morte com aquela colher de pau, mas controlou aquele instinto assassino. O abraço tornou-se um pouco mais apertado, e o Chefe dos Cavallone calou-se, contentando-se em apenas sentir seu amante em seus braços, enquanto o silêncio envolvia ambos. Os movimentos que o moreno fazia com a colher eram vagarosos, e ele honestamente não se importava em ter Dino pendurado em seus ombros. O cheiro da colônia do italiano o deixava calmo, aquele familiar cheiro que o acompanhava por todos aqueles anos. Não importasse onde estivesse, que roupa vestisse ou em que parte do cômodo andasse, era como se o italiano estivesse em todos os lugares e isso incluía o templo. Há alguns anos Hibari notou que sua casa já não era somente sua, assim como sua própria vida não lhe pertencia totalmente. Antes de conhecer o louro, se alguém aparecesse e lhe dissesse que um dia ele estaria cozinhando ao lado de um "amante", o Guardião da Nuvem teria mordido essa pessoa até a morte por tamanha calúnia. E apesar dos pesares, contra todas as lógicas possíveis e imagináveis, ali estava ele.

O molho ficou pronto e o segundo passo era apenas esperar a massa ser aquecida na água quente. O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou responsável por arrumar a pequena mesa na sala de jantar, enquanto o moreno _observaria_ o progresso do almoço. Dino ia e vinha, da cozinha para a sala, e essas curtas visitas sempre eram acompanhadas de comentários sobre o que fariam naquela noite.

"Eu estava pensando em trazer um filme, o que acha? Você pode escolher."

Hibari deu pouca importância para aquele comentário, pois a última vez que ambos decidiram assistir a um filme, os créditos subiram na tela enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem _literalmente_ subia sobre o italiano. Aquela lembrança o fez cruzar os braços, tentando afastar para longe certas memórias.

"Eu acho que está bom. Pegue o escorredor, Kyouya."

O estômago do moreno roncou quando ele finalmente se ajoelhou próximo à sua pequena mesa de jantar. O louro escolheu um vinho branco, e assim que a boa educação permitiu que ele começasse a comer, Hibari não perdeu tempo. O primeiro cappelletti derreteu em sua boca, e por um longo momento o Guardião da Nuvem não notou que estava sendo observado. O Chefe dos Cavallone o olhava com um meio sorriso, enquanto sua mão direita segurava a taça de vinho. O moreno limpou o canto da boca e ficou sério. Ele já estava acostumado a ser admirado por aquele homem, mas não significava que isso o deixava à vontade. Dino sorriu novamente e pousou a taça na mesa, inclinando-se um pouco e tocando os lábios de Hibari com um macio beijo.

Poucas coisas na vida conseguiam obter alguma reação de alguém como o Guardião da Nuvem, e os beijos do italiano sempre tinham aquele efeito sobre ele. Dizer que não viu quando o corpo do louro se colocou à frente seria tão falso quanto afirmar que ele não sabia que seria beijado. Entretanto, o moreno nada fez para evitar aquele gesto. Seus olhos se fecharam devagar ao notar que o Chefe dos Cavallone não havia afastado o rosto, e seus lábios se entreabriram, tocando com um pouco mais de intimidade os lábios de seu amante. O meio sorriso de Dino era fácil de ser percebido, mesmo com os olhos fechados. A língua do italiano deslizou para dentro da boca de Hibari e ele sentiu o doce gosto do vinho. O garfo que estava em sua mão logo foi esquecido, e antes que o Guardião da Nuvem pudesse se dar conta, seus dedos corriam pelos cabelos finos e louros.

A fome que o moreno sentia ainda estava presente, mas ela havia mudado de foco com aquele beijo. A carícia durou longos minutos, e quando os lábios se afastaram, Hibari soube que teria de deixar seu almoço para depois. O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou em pé e ofereceu a mão, mas sem dizer uma única palavra. Não era necessário transformar aquele pedido em uma frase, e quando o Guardião da Nuvem aceitou aquele convite, ele soube quase imediatamente que, no fundo, era por Dino que ele havia ansiado esse tempo todo. O cuidado excessivo com o jardim, as horas passadas admirando a paisagem no dia anterior... Hibari esperava. Ele esperava porque sabia que cedo ou tarde aquele homem retornaria e todos os momentos de raiva e ansiedade que sentiu desapareceriam. O italiano possuía aquele estranho efeito sobre ele, como o Sol que consegue animar o dia de qualquer pessoa quando resolve mostrar seu esplendor. Perto do italiano o Guardião da Nuvem se sentia irrelevante, como uma de suas flores se comparada ao grande astro.

Os beijos continuaram através da sala de jantar e seguiram pelo corredor. As paredes internas, ao contrário das externas, eram feitas somente de madeira e não papel de arroz, então o moreno não se importou em ser encostado e apertado. As mãos do louro haviam aberto seu fino kimono negro, e a faixa caído em alguma parte do corredor. Com total acesso ao que estava por baixo do tecido, o Chefe dos Cavallone não perdeu tempo; seus toques tornaram-se mais firmes e objetivos. Seus dedos encontraram fácil acesso dentro da roupa de baixo que Hibari vestia, e naquela altura do campeonato – e apesar de no início o Guardião da Nuvem ter tentado, mesmo que não muito, evitar aquilo – naquele momento não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que estar nos braços de Dino.

O quarto estava há poucos passos, mas nunca aquela distância insignificante lhe pareceu tão longa... e impossível de ser atravessada. A gravata listrada que o italiano vestia foi retirada, sua camisa branca aberta e o cinto foi arrancado por dedos pálidos, delgados e apressados. A ereção por baixo da calça social era impossível de ser ignorada, e quando o beijo tornou-se mais profundo, o moreno inclinou-se um pouco mais à frente, encostando seu corpo ao de seu amante. A reação foi imediata. Os lábios do louro gemeram baixo e suas mãos – grandes e firmes – deslizaram o kimono de Hibari até que ele caísse ao chão.

"Q-Quarto..." A voz do Guardião da Nuvem saiu baixa. Seu rosto estava levemente corado e seus olhos fechados. Os beijos que o Chefe dos Cavallone depositava em seu pálido pescoço o deixava distraído.

"Logo."

A resposta de Dino saiu baixa, e aquela voz tão próxima e sedutora só serviu para fazer o moreno corar ainda mais. Os olhos negros se abriram, e por um breve momento Hibari juntou as sobrancelhas, ficando surpreso ao ver seu amante ajoelhar-se literalmente aos seus pés. O que o recebeu foram dois grandes e enigmáticos olhos cor de mel e um travesso e simpático meio sorriso. _Não,_ pensou o Guardião da Nuvem ao tentar segurar sua roupa de baixo, em vão. O italiano ergueu uma sobrancelha, segurando os pulsos do moreno e os deixando bem firmes e rentes à parede de madeira. Os lábios rosados do louro então tocaram a ereção de Hibari sobre a fina camada de tecido e seu corpo tremeu. Suas mãos tentaram impedir que seu amante continuasse com aquilo, mas naquele momento o Chefe dos Cavallone possuía uma força descomunal. O contato tornou-se ainda mais erótico quando Dino substituiu seus lábios por sua língua, e então a tortura do Guardião da Nuvem começou.

A pouca resistência que o moreno tinha foi vencida por alguns segundos de pouca insistência. A roupa de baixo – que naquela ocasião era vinho – desceu pelas pernas de Hibari, mas ele não teve coragem de olhar. Seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho, e ele não conseguiria encarar o que estava acontecendo. O Guardião da Nuvem não viu quando o italiano segurou seu membro e o levou até seus lábios com delicadeza. Ele não viu os olhos cor de mel que o encaravam, saboreando intimamente aquela visão. Ele não viu o louro levar a mão livre até sua própria calça e começar a se tocar enquanto oferecia prazer ao homem que literalmente tremia em seus lábios. O que o moreno, sim, ouviu foram os sons que os beijos do Chefe dos Cavallone emitiam, o barulho do zíper da calça sendo aberto, e a melhor parte, sem dúvidas, foram os gemidos baixos que Dino deixava transparecer enquanto se masturbava.

A tortura de Hibari durou alguns minutos. Suas pernas mal conseguiram sustentá-lo, e por duas vezes ele sentiu seus joelhos desistirem do trabalho, mas em nenhum momento o Guardião da Nuvem se moveu. Após os segundos iniciais de pudor seus olhos se abriram, e era um grande bônus poder assistir tudo o que acontecia em seu baixo ventre. Os olhos cor de mel o fitavam o tempo todo, e muitas vezes o italiano mal piscava. A atenção do moreno estava em toda a cena, e em determinado momento ele sentiu inveja da mão esquerda do louro. Suas mãos e lábios estavam solitários, mas ele não possuía coragem suficiente para propor qualquer coisa, então tudo o que Hibari fez foi assistir e imaginar que era ele quem fazia o trabalho. O orgasmo chegou com aviso, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone não se moveu, como era seu costume. O Guardião da Nuvem encostou as palmas das mãos à parede, procurando manter-se em pé. Seu corpo inteiro queimava, mas sua mente estava clara o suficiente para sentir seu amante se afastar. Os passos não ecoaram pelo piso de madeira, mas o moreno sabia que fora deixado só. Aquela sensação, porém, não foi nem um pouco agradável, e ele se recusou a abrir os olhos._ Ele não estará aqui, então não há nada para ver._

Dino retornou em poucos segundos, e a próxima coisa que Hibari soube foi que uma doce e rouca voz em seu ouvido pediu para que ele se virasse. A realização do que estava para acontecer o fez abrir os olhos, apenas para encarar um par de olhos cor de mel que transbordavam desejo e antecipação. O rosto do italiano estava vermelho, e o Guardião da Nuvem permitiu que seus olhos se abaixassem e encarassem o baixo ventre de seu amante. Uma de suas mãos ergueu-se lentamente, tocando a ereção do louro e finalmente sentindo o calor daquela pele. A reação por parte do Chefe dos Cavallone foi automática. O gemido foi levemente ansioso e Dino moveu o corpo um pouco mais à frente, mostrando que queria que seu amante fosse um pouco mais longe. O moreno desceu a mão até a base do membro do italiano, corando ao ouvir novamente aqueles doces gemidos. Porém, o momento de observação de Hibari duraria muito pouco. Um dos dedos do louro encontrou sua entrada e, apesar do lubrificante, a dor que acompanhou aquela invasão o fez morder os lábios com força.

O tempo de preparação variava de acordo com o humor, e o Guardião da Nuvem sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Em alguns dias ele não se importava em passar longos minutos sendo torturado pelo Chefe dos Cavallone, porque seu corpo exigia tempo e cuidado. Entretanto, havia outros momentos – e aquele começo de tarde, em especial, se encaixaria perfeitamente nessa categoria –, em que tudo o que o moreno queria era que seu amante fosse um pouco menos delicado e mais objetivo. Sua mão havia retornado ao _trabalho_ após a surpresa inicial, e todo aquele erótico clima só o deixava mais e mais impaciente. Quando o segundo dedo de Dino o penetrou sem muitas dificuldades, Hibari deliberadamente se virou. Ele não diria diretamente o que queria, mas sabia muito bem que poderia se comunicar com o italiano através de pequenos gestos. Aquele, porém, estava longe de ser uma _limitada_ ação, e a reação que se seguiu também não poderia ser considerada contida ou gentil.

Os dedos do Guardião da Nuvem procuraram apoio, mas tudo o que encontraram foi a grossa parede de madeira. As pontas de seus pés se ergueram momentaneamente, e o gemido que escapou dos lábios do moreno ao ser penetrado foi mais alto do que ele gostaria e incrivelmente satisfatório. Não houve delicadeza ou contenção naquele ato, ou no seguinte, ou nas estocadas que se seguiram. A ansiedade e saudade do louro estavam em cada movimento, e seria impossível não se sentir amado e desejado, sabendo que a pessoa em questão estava doando-se por inteiro naquele mesmo momento. Hibari sentiu quando sua cintura foi segurada, e com aquele novo apoio o Chefe dos Cavallone tinha uma mira certa. Toda vez que o membro de Dino encontrava seu ponto especial, o Guardião da Nuvem deixava escapar um gemido, e ele não precisaria dizer que sua voz basicamente ecoava sem parar naquele esquecido corredor.

Agir daquela maneira não era uma constante na vida do moreno, mas era algo regular quando ele estava envolvido com o italiano. Só havia uma pessoa na face da Terra que conseguia fazê-lo comportar-se daquela forma, e quando estavam juntos, e apesar de nunca demonstrar, o moreno se sentia totalmente à vontade. Não era novidade para ele ser envolvido pelo louro em lugares inusitados do templo. O que acontecia naquele corredor lembrava em muito o primeiro mês que seguiu a sua posse da propriedade. O Chefe dos Cavallone se permitiu um mês de férias, e aproveitou aquelas quatro semanas para praticamente _morar_ no templo. Os dois basicamente utilizaram cada centímetro daquela casa como cama, mesmo Hibari reclamando todas as vezes e jurando que aquilo nunca mais voltaria a acontecer. Obviamente suas palavras saíram pelas muitas janelas e portas do local, pois durante aquele mês, se ele fosse totalmente sincero consigo mesmo, o Guardião da Nuvem nunca se sentiu tão querido. Dino possuía uma maneira singular de fazê-lo sentir-se assim, e naquelas semanas o italiano não poupou esforços em deixar seu amante saber disso. O resultado daquele tempo foi que o moreno nunca mais caminhou pela casa sem se lembrar do louro, e isso de certa forma foi um pouco cruel. Quando estava só, ou quando o Chefe dos Cavallone não podia visitar o Japão, tudo o que o reconfortava – e o lembrava o quão solitário estava – eram as recordações. Aquele começo de tarde também seria, futuramente, uma lembrança, ele sabia.

O clímax de Dino veio forte e intenso, fazendo com que Hibari apertasse as mãos em formas de punho, tamanha a pressão que sentiu em seu quadril. O ar lhe faltou momentaneamente, mas quando ele saiu, foi acompanhado de um erótico gemido de contentamento. O Guardião da Nuvem ainda sentia seu amante dentro dele, e o calor do orgasmo o deixava ainda mais quente. Sua própria ereção havia retornado, mas ele não queria terminar sozinho. O italiano moveu-se dentro dele, acertando seu ponto especial e o fazendo tremer. Uma das mãos do louro segurou a ereção de seu amante e automaticamente a cabeça do moreno inclinou-se para trás, tamanha a satisfação que aquilo o fazia sentir. Sua nuca encontrou o ombro de seu amante e seus olhos se fecharam, sentindo os dedos masturbando-o com pressa.

Por alguns minutos os gemidos voltaram a ecoar pelo corredor. O Chefe dos Cavallone não se retirou de dentro dele, e só parou de se mover quando o segundo orgasmo de Hibari pintou aquela parte da parede. Dessa vez os joelhos do Guardião da Nuvem cederam, mas ele tinha o apoio de Dino para mantê-lo em pé. O que o recebeu foi um sorriso e um abraço apertado, seguido por um estalado beijo em sua têmpora direita.

"Eu preciso de um banho," a voz do italiano era baixa e rouca. "E depois eu terei de ir."

Ouvir aquelas palavras fez os lábios do moreno se crisparem em uma fina linha. Por um breve momento ele havia esquecido sua realidade, e o fato de que não passaria à tarde com seu amante. Seu corpo endireitou-se devagar, e ele ainda precisou permanecer algum tempo em pé antes de conseguir fazer qualquer outra coisa. O louro havia vestido sua calça e lhe estendia seu kimono e roupa de baixo, olhando-o com um meio sorriso triste. Hibari aceitou suas roupas, mas antes que pudesse simplesmente se resignar a concordar com o que lhe fora oferecido, o Chefe dos Cavallone levou uma de suas mãos até os lábios e a beijou com carinho.

"Vamos juntos para o banho. Eu quero passar o máximo de tempo possível ao seu lado. Eu falei sério quando disse que voltarei à noite, então não faça essa cara, Kyouya."

O Guardião da Nuvem não soube o que responder, pois ele não conseguia imaginar a expressão que tinha em seu rosto, mas sabia que o que quer que estivesse ali, fora suficiente para dar-lhe um banho na companhia daquele homem. Os passos até o quarto foram poucos, e somente ao entrar no cômodo foi que o moreno notou que eles estavam muito próximos de seu próprio futon. Porém, ao encarar o local em que normalmente dormia, Hibari não pôde deixar de pensar que o sexo não teria sido tão bom em um lugar confortável como fora naquele esquecido corredor. Dino guiava o caminho, seguindo para o banheiro particular do dono do templo. O local era uma porta do lado direito do quarto, que muitas vezes se passava como mais uma parte da parede. O local era pequeno, ainda mais para dois homens crescidos, mas era também íntimo e suficiente para o que fariam.

Não houve toques ousados ou gemidos sensuais no pequeno box de vidro fumê. O banho foi longo e cheio de carícias castas e longos beijos. A ponta dos dedos do italiano desenhava sobre a pele do Guardião da Nuvem, subindo e descendo por suas costas, ombros e braços. Com a esponja em mãos, o louro ensaboou seu amante dos pés à cabeça, fazendo-o corar em certas partes, mas sem se mover ou dizer não. Quando foi sua vez, havia certa expectativa no coração do moreno. O corpo do Chefe dos Cavallone sempre foi motivo de admiração por parte de Hibari. Dino tinha a pele branca, mas no verão sempre esboçava um bronzeado bem discreto. Aquele detalhe contrastava de maneira adorável com os cabelos naturalmente louros e que haviam crescido um pouco mais nos últimos meses, descendo pelas orelhas e tocando um pouco a nuca. Entretanto, nada hipnotizava o Guardião da Nuvem como aqueles belos olhos cor de mel. Eles eram grandes e brilhantes e pareciam sempre olhá-lo como uma doçura que ele sabia que não merecia. Todas as vezes que se via refletido naqueles olhos o moreno imaginava o que se passava pela mente de seu amante, e principalmente a pergunta que povoava sua mente vez ou outra: _Por que _eu_?_ A resposta, todavia, sempre acontecia na forma de um longo beijo.

O italiano almoçou rapidamente após o banho. O louro saiu do banheiro primeiro, e quando Hibari entrou no pequeno cômodo utilizado como sala de jantar, a comida estava quente novamente e seu prato o esperava. O Chefe dos Cavallone o fez companhia por alguns minutos, levantando-se quando o prato do Guardião da Nuvem estava ainda na metade.

"Eu adoraria passar à tarde com você, mas preciso ir. Se não quiser lavar a louça eu farei isso à noite."

O moreno não tirou os olhos da pequena mesa à sua frente. Aquele sempre era o momento mais difícil, e após aquelas agradáveis horas, ver Dino partir ia contra seu orgulho e amor próprio, mas seria impossível não se sentir incomodado. "Eu não esperarei. Se você chegar e eu estiver dormindo, não faça barulho."

"Eu estarei de volta muito antes da sua hora de dormir, Kyouya." A voz do italiano saiu cantante, e a próxima coisa que Hibari sentiu foi um gentil beijo no alto de sua cabeça molhada. "Vejo você mais tarde."

Os passos do louro só foram ouvidos quando ele colocou os sapatos que estavam do lado de fora da sala. O barulho dos passos ecoou pelo corredor de madeira, afastando-se. Quando o som cessou, os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem encararam seu prato, e a maneira como seu garfo cutucava um dos cappellettis. Sua fome havia passado há muito tempo, e ele basicamente havia sentado ali somente por pura obrigação. O moreno levou o guardanapo ao lábio e ficou em pé, segurando os dois pratos e seguindo na direção da cozinha. Foi preciso mais duas viagens até que tudo o que estava sobre a mesa fosse levado e arrumado, e ao perceber que estava livre da louça, Hibari também se viu sozinho em sua própria casa.

Não havia jardim para ser podado ou regado; cômodo para ser limpo ou organizado. Os relatórios relacionados aos Vongola estavam lidos, revisados, assinados e já entregues às mãos de Kusakabe. A própria pesquisa do Guardião da Nuvem sobre as caixas especiais e os anéis estava relativamente avançada, então não havia absolutamente nada que ele pudesse fazer para passar seu tempo. E notando que estava totalmente solitário em sua propriedade, o moreno seguiu para o quarto, decidido a ler. O cômodo estava bem iluminado por causa da porta aberta, e dali seu jardim era visto e admirado. A melhor visão da propriedade era, sem dúvidas, daquele local, e Hibari decidiu que se sentaria na sacada. Entretanto, antes de dar o terceiro passo na direção da cômoda, a fim de pegar um dos livros que estava dentro a primeira gaveta, as pernas do Guardião da Nuvem simplesmente não se moveram.

Aquela estranha sensação não era nova, ele sabia. Ele também sabia o que viria em seguida, e seus olhos se fecharam no mesmo instante. O ar que até um segundo atrás esteve puro e cheirava à flores e grama molhada de repente tinha odor de fumaça e queimado. Sua garganta tossiu duas vezes ao inalar aquele ar, e uma estranha sensação o fez flexionar os joelhos levemente. A impressão que o moreno sempre tinha ao viver aquele tipo de situação era como se alguém tentasse _puxar_ seu chão, mas sem sucesso. Quando seus pés pareceram pisar em solo firme, os olhos negros fizeram menção de se abrirem, mas era muito cedo. A fumaça ainda estava densa e foi preciso alguns segundos até que seus olhos se acostumassem à _nova_ realidade.

O chão de madeira, a pouca mobília e as paredes sem quadros ou figuras foram facilmente identificadas e o moreno não precisou esperar a fumaça se dissipar por completo para descobrir que estava exatamente em seu quarto. Porém, no mesmo instante que sua mente lhe disse que o local era conhecido, seu coração avisou que não. Havia algo diferente ali, e não era somente o passar dos anos. Hibari balançou as mãos diante de seus olhos e deu o primeiro passo em seu velho e _novo_ quarto. O cômodo estava exatamente como ele havia deixado, isso dez anos no passado, mas existia ali uma estranha escuridão que não vinha somente da porta fechada da sacada. A mão pálida e delgada arrastou a porta de madeira e a certeza que o Guardião da Nuvem precisava apareceu diante de seus olhos, como um tapa na face.

O jardim – ou o que havia sobrado dele – tornara-se uma planície lisa e amarronzada. As duas macieiras que ficavam na direção da porta da sacada, e serviam quase como a entrada do jardim, haviam sido derrubadas e em seu lugar existiam dois tocos serrados rentes ao chão. As flores não existiam mais e o que quer que tivesse acontecido com sua parte favorita do templo não fora da noite para o dia. O moreno deu meia volta, encarando o quarto com as sobrancelhas juntas. Uma melhor olhada no local e ele notou que aparentemente não era somente seu jardim que havia morrido. Sua casa nunca foi o lugar mais vivo e animado do mundo, mas Hibari saberia a diferença, e aquela casa estava definhando. _O que aconteceu aqui?_

A porta do guarda-roupa foi a segunda a ser aberta. Ali nada parecia diferente do normal: havia roupas sociais e kimonos, e o lado esquerdo era reservado para as roupas de Dino. Encarar aquela parte fez o coração do Guardião da Nuvem bater um pouco mais rápido, pensando que depois de todos aqueles anos o italiano ainda fazia parte de sua vida. Seus dedos da mão esquerda tocaram uma camisa branca do louro, e imediatamente aquela lisonjeira sensação passou. O tecido não estava macio, aliás, as roupas daquele guarda-roupa não cheiravam a limpeza. Era mofo. Hibari pegou a camisa que supostamente pertencia ao Chefe dos Cavallone, e seus olhos se fixaram no terno que estava atrás, coberto por um plástico empoeirado. Aquele lugar não era mexido há muito tempo, e sem perceber o Guardião da Nuvem largou a camisa ao chão e deu um passo para trás. Seu coração ainda batia rápido, mas dessa vez não era de felicidade.

Os passos que levaram o moreno para fora do quarto foram rápidos e pesados. Eles ecoaram pelo chão de madeira e quanto mais ele caminhava por sua própria casa, mais estrangeiro aquele lugar lhe parecia. Cozinha, escritório... nada. Não havia nada ali que o fizesse sentir-se em casa ou que ao menos recordasse o ambiente que ele deixara há poucos minutos. Aquele lugar não era o _seu_ templo, o que o fez pensar se o homem que vivia ali era realmente _Hibari Kyouya_. A caminhada do Guardião da Nuvem só terminou quando ele finalmente chegou ao maior cômodo da casa, e foi ali também – na grande sala – que ele soube que conseguiria todas as respostas que queria. Pois parado em frente à porta aberta e olhando-o com uma estranha seriedade, estava uma versão mais velha de Gokudera Hayato.

O homem o olhou sem mover um músculo em seu rosto. Em dez anos o Guardião da Tempestade dos Vongola mudaria muito pouco. Seus cabelos ainda eram prateados e cresceram um pouco mais, batendo quase nos ombros. O cigarro não estava em seus lábios, mas a expressão de arrogância não deixava sua face com a mesma frequência. Gokudera desencostou-se da porta, endireitou os ombros e pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos o Guardião da Nuvem o viu engolir seco antes de falar.

"Nós precisamos conversar e só temos dez minutos, então peço que sente e não me faça perder tempo."

O moreno instintivamente levou a mão para dentro do kimono negro, apenas para constatar que havia deixou seu par de tonfas sobre a cômoda do quarto, isso dez anos no passado. A vontade de morder aquele homem insolente até a morte o fazia quase tremer de ansiedade, mas suas pernas moveram-se até a costumeira mesinha de centro e ele se ajoelhou, trincando os dentes e tentando se controlar. Por mais que sua raiva estivesse nas alturas, havia uma parte de Hibari que precisava saber o que estava acontecendo e, principalmente, porque aquela angústia o havia possuído desde que vira o morto jardim e as roupas empoeiradas dentro do guarda-roupa. O homem de cabelos prateados deixou os sapatos do lado de fora e entrou na sala, ajoelhando-se do outro lado da mesinha e retirando um envelope pardo de dentro do terno negro. O pedaço de papel foi empurrado na direção de sua companhia.

"Volte com isso para o passado." O Braço Direito do Décimo do futuro disse enquanto retirava um maço de cigarros de dentro de um dos bolsos. "Guarde-o em local seguro e ouça bem o que vou dizer, Hibari, porque é de extrema importância que você me escute."

"Jogue isso fora." Hibari mal moveu os lábios ao falar. Seus olhos estavam fixos no cigarro que o homem à sua frente havia acendido.

"Desculpe, mas não farei isso. Eu não conseguirei prosseguir sem ajuda, então peço que ignore." A voz do Guardião da Tempestade fez o moreno apertar as mãos sobre o colo. Havia algo diferente, uma gentileza que ele nunca havia recebido daquela pessoa e aquilo o deixava apreensivo.

O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos e encarou o envelope. Seu desejo era de abrir aquele pedaço de papel, mas somente quando fez menção de erguer uma das mãos foi que ele notou que estava tremendo. Seus olhos se levantaram e quando encontraram os olhos verdes de Gokudera Hayato, o moreno se sentiu vazio. Havia uma profunda tristeza por trás daquele olhar, e a expressão desolada no rosto demonstrava que o homem não gostaria de estar tendo aquela conversa.

"O envelope contém instruções sobre o que você deve fazer quando retornar e um resumo da situação. Você não conseguirá fazer isso sozinho, mas em pouco tempo receberá ajuda de outras pessoas. Aceite a ajuda, Hibari. Não seja arrogante ou egoísta. Você _não_ conseguirá sozinho e _tudo_ depende que isso dê certo. Se você não fizer o que eu estou indicando o futuro não mudará. Você só tem _uma_ chance, entendeu? _Uma_. E em hipótese alguma conte o que você lerá para o Jyuudaime. A pessoa que você deve procurar sou eu, o _eu_ da sua época. Ele saberá o que fazer. Mas você _não_ pode falar com o Jyuudaime."

"O que está acontecendo?" Foi a única coisa que o Guardião da Nuvem conseguiu dizer. Sua voz saiu sem vida, como se ele tivesse entendido. Por dentro seu coração batia tão rápido que chegava a doer.

"Muitas coisas aconteceram. Você só está aqui porque o _outro_ Hibari achou que precisava ir ao seu tempo. É uma tentativa vã, _ele_ não vai conseguir, por isso você tem que detê-lo."

Os olhos negros se apertaram levemente. Do que aquele homem falava? "Seja mais claro, Gokudera Hayato."

"Você... no futuro tem um plano que não dará certo, então eu estou lhe oferecendo... não, estou _pedindo_ que mude seus próprios planos enquanto ainda há tempo." O homem de cabelos prateados consultou o relógio. Sua expressão tornou-se quase dolorosa. "Ouça, Hibari, eu sei que tudo o que eu estou dizendo parece ridículo e você provavelmente não acredita em nada, mas vai acreditar quando ler o conteúdo do envelope. Muita gente depende que você faça a coisa certa, inclusive você _mesmo_. Então, eu imploro, mude o _futuro_."

O moreno arregalou os olhos e teria dito qualquer coisa se a cena em si não tivesse lhe roubado todas as palavras. O Braço Direito do Décimo afastou-se um pouco e abaixou a cabeça até que sua testa tocasse o chão. Aquele pedido não fora uma brincadeira, e o que quer que tivesse acontecido naquela época era sério o bastante para fazer aquele homem se humilhar daquela maneira. As mãos de Hibari finalmente tocaram o envelope, e o peso que aquele mero papel pareceu ter foi quase impossível de ser segurado.

"Diga, o que aconteceu aqui?" O Guardião da Nuvem não conseguia olhar além da porta aberta. Seu jardim devastado era demais para que ele pudesse suportar.

Gokudera não ergueu a cabeça no instante que ouviu a pergunta, mas quando o fez, seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos e eles novamente encararam o relógio em seu pulso. Seu corpo ficou em pé e ele olhou para baixo com uma expressão que só demonstrava dor. "Você, ou melhor, o _outro_ você não mora mais nesse templo há quase um ano."

"Por quê?" As mãos apertaram levemente o envelope.

"Você deixou essa casa no dia em que soube que Dino Cavallone foi morto na Itália." O Guardião da Tempestade engoliu seco novamente. "Agora você tem um motivo para acreditar no que eu disse."

A fumaça abraçou a sala e com isso ofuscou a visão de Hibari. Seus olhos se fecharam, e ele não soube por quanto tempo eles permaneceram daquela maneira. A mesma sensação o fez prender a respiração. O chão voltou a lhe faltar e dessa fez havia algo em sua garganta que o fez sentir ânsia. Quando seus olhos finalmente se abriram, o moreno estava de volta à sua realidade. Seu quarto estava exatamente como ele havia deixado, com sua mobília, seu guarda-roupa e seu jardim florido. Porém, em sua mão havia o envelope amassado que o homem de cabelos prateados do futuro havia lhe dado. O Guardião da Nuvem ficou em pé e caminhou até a porta da sacada, encarando a vista. Seus olhos fitaram as duas macieiras e as flores, mas eles não viram nada.

Hibari havia morrido um pouco ao retornar ao presente.

_Continua..._


	5. Gokudera II

**Gokudera**

O último relance da luz do Sol entrava pela pequenina fresta da janela, mas o Guardião da Tempestade não se importava. Verdade fosse dita, ele nem ao menos notou que o Sol estava se pondo, assim como não havia reparado que o dia nascera, isso horas atrás. Sentado em sua confortável cadeira e com os olhos fixos na pilha de relatórios sobre o lado esquerdo de sua mesa, o homem de cabelos prateados não havia deixado aquela sala nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, com exceção dos minutos necessários para toaletes. Suas refeições foram entregues no escritório e seu contato com outros seres humanos se restringiu ao homem da portaria e Tsuna.

A última linha do último relatório foi lida, relida, revisada e a assinatura do Braço Direito do Décimo preencheu a linha pontilhada no canto inferior direito. A ponta da caneta bateu no papel e naquele momento Gokudera soube que teria de ir embora. Seus olhos verdes se ergueram da mesa pela primeira vez, e foi também a primeira vez que ele viu o Sol em dois dias. A porta esta bem diante de seus olhos estava colorida por uma pequena linha alaranjada, que mais lembrava uma fresta de fogo contra a madeira. O silêncio que seguiu aquele momento foi tão necessário e bem recebido que levou um meio sorriso aos lábios sérios do Guardião da Tempestade. _É hora de encarar a realidade._

O homem de cabelos prateados juntou os relatórios e os depositou na primeira gaveta de sua mesa. A chave girou com barulho e suas pernas o colocaram de pé. Uma longa espreguiçada foi seguida por um bocejo e somente ao dar o primeiro passo longe daquele local foi que o Braço Direito do Décimo percebeu o quão cansado estava. _Eu preciso de um bom banho. Um bom jantar e uma boa companhia..._ Aquele último e íntimo pensamento o fez passar a mão na nuca, estalando o pescoço e as costas. _Não. Aparentemente eu não tenho mais companhia._ Gokudera caminhou na direção da porta, abrindo-a e verificando se era realmente o único no andar. O silêncio do corredor o fez respirar fundo e sua mão direita trancou a porta de sua sala antes que suas pernas começassem a levá-lo na direção da saída.

O escritório dos Vongola era localizado no coração de Namimori. Aquele local possuía duas partes, ou como o Jyuudaime gostava de chamar: duas realidades. A primeira parte era a fachada que escondia um sério edifício de quatro andares e vinte salas. As salas dos Guardiões ficavam localizadas no terceiro e quarto andar, enquanto os dois primeiros serviam como salas de reuniões. O próprio escritório de Tsuna ficava no terceiro andar, ao lado da sala do Guardião da Tempestade. A segunda parte do edifício ia além do subsolo este reservado para o estacionamento. Metros e metros abaixo do solo existia a base de operações dos Vongola que fora criada mesmo depois da batalha do futuro. A ideia partiu do próprio Décimo, que alegou que o local jamais seria utilizado como campo de guerra, mas sim como uma base em que eles pudessem treinar. Na prática o lugar era basicamente utilizado por Spanner e Giannini, e o homem de cabelos prateados sabia que se descesse até lá, tudo o que encontraria eram passagens bloqueadas e robôs.

O destino do Braço Direito do Décimo naquele fim de tarde não era a base secreta subterrânea dos Vongola, mas sim seu confortável e antigo apartamento. As ruas estavam desertas se comparadas ao trânsito dos dias úteis e Gokudera agradeceu mentalmente por ter escolhido fugir justamente em um sábado. Com as ruas vazias, o Guardião da Tempestade chegou à sua casa em poucos minutos. Os olhos verdes e atentos verificaram o entorno enquanto subia as escadas, e antes de virar o corredor de seu andar, o homem de cabelos prateados lançou um curioso olhar na direção de sua porta, apenas para ter certeza de que não teria nenhuma visita inesperada. Para seu alívio pessoal, não havia uma viva alma.

O apartamento estava escuro quando ele entrou. Seus sapatos ficaram na entrada e seu terno foi jogado em cima de um dos sofás. Seus passos o levaram diretamente para o banheiro, onde o restante de suas roupas foi retirada e seu corpo nu adentrou ao box, sem hesitação. A água morna bateu sobre os cabelos e ombros de Gokudera e pela primeira vez em dias ele se sentiu realmente relaxado. Sua vida estava uma bagunça e eram raros os momentos em que ele podia se dar ao luxo de relaxar e aproveitar um bom banho. Nos últimos cinco dias o Guardião da Tempestade perdeu muito mais do que horas de sono. De um lado, ele cancelou a viagem que faria com Masayoshi seu pseudo amante recebendo como resposta uma bela e oficial rejeição. De outro, o homem de cabelos prateados viu seu coração ser totalmente despedaço quando ouviu dos próprios lábios de Yamamoto que o moreno pretendia se casar. Obviamente a segunda parte foi a que realmente importou, mas sem ninguém para fazê-lo esquecer da dor, o Braço Direito do Décimo se viu tendo de suportar aquela notícia sem nenhum tipo de apoio.

Gokudera jamais esqueceria a expressão no rosto do Guardião da Chuva quando ele disse que pretendia pedir a namorada em casamento. A notícia chegou aos seus ouvidos ali, naquele mesmo apartamento, e pegou o homem de cabelos prateados totalmente desprevenido. Mentalmente ele pretendia se confessar e com isso fazer com que Yamamoto se afastasse, mas antes que suas palavras pudessem ser proferidas e seu plano entrasse em ação, o moreno solucionou todos os seus problemas, mas com o custo de seu coração. A resposta do Guardião da Tempestade foi um constrangedor e incrédulo silêncio. Sua companhia e também amor não correspondido corou e riu, perguntando se aquilo o havia surpreendido tanto assim. _Tanto assim? Você não pode imaginar. _As horas que seguiram aquela notícia foram passadas como em um transe e o Braço Direito não lembrava sequer o que fez naquele tempo todo, suspeitando que ficou sentado e encarando a tv. O Guardião da Chuva deixou seu apartamento quando o jogo de baseball terminou. Aquela foi a primeira vez que o moreno não passou a noite no local. E depois daquela noite, Gokudera não voltou a vê-lo.

O homem de cabelos prateados evitou Yamamoto de todas as maneiras possíveis. Seus horários no escritório foram mudados, ele não atendia mais as ligações do moreno e até mesmo as visitas se tornaram proibidas. Há dois dias o Guardião da Chuva permaneceu por quase meia hora do lado de fora do apartamento, batendo na porta e tentando fazê-lo atender. Durante esse tempo o Braço Direito do Décimo permaneceu em seu quarto, enrolado em um cobertor e pedindo mentalmente para que aquele homem fosse embora. Depois disso o Guardião da Tempestade fugiu para o escritório e só retornou naquele fim de sábado, sabendo que Yamamoto não o incomodaria naquele final de semana. _Ele está muito ocupado propondo para a namorada._

Aquele pensamento o fez socar a parede. A dor não era nada se comparada à frustração que ele sentia. Preso naquele amor não correspondido por anos, Gokudera achou que já havia passado da fase de se chocar com as ironias da vida, mas ele estava completamente enganado. Suas esperanças nunca existiram e do momento que o homem de cabelos prateados assumiu aqueles sentimentos, ele também soube que jamais seria correspondido. Os anos o tornaram mais forte e após viver todo aquele tempo assistindo o moreno viver sua vida, o Guardião da Tempestade acreditou que nada poderia atingi-lo, isso até ouvir que a pessoa que ele tanto amava planejava construir uma vida ao lado de outra pessoa. Não existia palavra para descrever como ele se sentiu e se sentia com relação a isso; assim como não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para remediar a situação. _Eu não poderei fugir para sempre, mas farei isso até não conseguir mais. _O Braço Direito do Décimo ergueu a cabeça e deixou que a água tocasse seu rosto, torcendo para que isso fosse suficiente para lavar também aqueles sentimentos tão negativos.

**x**

O fim de semana do Guardião da Tempestade passou como um borrão. Suas horas foram passadas dormindo ou comendo, e quando a segunda-feira chegou, Gokudera encarou-se no largo espelho de seu quarto e tentou parecer o mais natural possível. Sua expressão era uma mistura de temor e vergonha e suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas. Ao contrário da semana anterior, daquela vez ele não havia para onde fugir. O trabalho havia sido feito no sábado e não haveria motivo real para não comparecer ao escritório no horário normal, sem contar que estar ao lado de Tsuna era sua obrigação como fiel e competente Braço Direito.

Com mais ansiedade e menos coragem, o homem de cabelos prateados caminhou pelo corredor e só parou na entrada para colocar seus sapatos. A porta do apartamento foi aberta e foi impossível não se surpreender com o simples fato de que ele, aparentemente, não estava sozinho. Masayoshi o esperava do lado de fora, a mão esquerda erguida e pronta para bater na porta. Os dois homens se olharam e naquele momento Gokudera desejou ter saído um pouco mais cedo de casa.

"Bom dia." A voz do moreno ecoou pela mente do Guardião da Tempestade e o fez apertar a maçaneta da porta com um pouco mais de força. A última vez que ambos haviam se visto foi há três dias, quando o homem de cabelos prateados o visitou dizendo que não poderia ir à viagem. A resposta foi um frio olhar e um polido pedido para deixar a casa. "Posso lhe dar uma carona?"

"Eu planejava ir com o meu carro." O Braço Direito do Décimo permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Ele tinha tempo em suas mãos, mas não queria gastá-lo discutindo sobre algo que, para ele, já havia terminado. Os dois estavam naquele relacionamento por pura conveniência e, pelo menos para Gokudera, não havia nada ali além de puro desejo sexual.

Aquele pensamento fez o Guardião da Tempestade sentir uma leve pontada em seu peito. Enquanto evitava alguém que obviamente se importava com ele e gostaria de ser muito mais do que uma companhia noturna, Yamamoto provavelmente estava deixando a casa da namorada depois de um fim de semana digno de um filme americano. O homem de cabelos prateados sentiu fundo em seu peito que estava perdendo seu tempo alimentando um amor que nunca se tornaria real. A realização o fez sentir-se idiota, não somente porque aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, mas porque a pessoa estava bem diante de seus olhos, em uma proximidade que ele sabia que nunca teria com o Guardião da Chuva. Os dois eram amigos há tanto tempo, mas havia uma barreira invisível entre eles e ela jamais seria transposta.

"Podemos conversar durante o jantar?"

A expressão no rosto de Masayoshi suavizou-se ao ouvir o convite e ele ajeitou os óculos, tentando esconder o rosto levemente corado. O Braço Direito não disse nada, mas achou aquela cena extremamente adorável. Quando aquele homem queria, ele conseguia ser interessante. "Eu cozinharei."

"Eu levarei o vinho."

Gokudera esboçou um discreto meio sorriso, dando um passo à frente e inclinando o rosto na direção de sua companhia. O cheiro da colônia daquele homem o fazia lembrar-se de todas as coisas que eles já fizeram juntos, e a necessidade de envolver outro ser humano falou mais alto. Porém, antes que seus lábios tocassem os de Masayoshi, os olhos verdes correram para o lado e naquele momento qualquer decisão e resolução que o Guardião da Tempestade tivesse feito caíram por terra. Suas mãos empurraram levemente o peito do homem à sua frente e seu rosto virou-se totalmente na direção do fim do corredor. Pois parado e encarando a cena com uma mistura de surpresa e seriedade, Yamamoto definitivamente era a última pessoa que ele queria ver.

O Guardião da Chuva aproximou-se devagar e a cada passo o homem de cabelos prateados podia sentir seu próprio coração bater, rápido e nervoso. Suas pernas queriam se mover, correr e se esconder da vergonha que ele sentia, mas seria impossível mexer um músculo que fosse. O Braço Direito do Décimo não viu a expressão no rosto de Masayoshi, mas quando o moreno parou ao lado de seu antigo amante, o coração de Gokudera pulou uma batida.

"Você está bem, Gokudera?" A pergunta foi dirigida à pessoa dentro do apartamento, mas os olhos de Yamamoto estavam fixos em Masayoshi. "Eu estou te procurando há dias e você simplesmente não responde. Está tudo _bem_?"

Não havia uma resposta pronta para aquele tipo de pergunta, então o corpo do Guardião da Tempestade falou tanto pelo coração quanto pelo cérebro. Suas pernas saíram de dentro do apartamento e sua mão fechou a porta em uma velocidade absurda e naquele momento ele soube que teria de improvisar. Uma parte de sua mente queria mandar Masayoshi embora, para poder passar algum tempo com o Guardião da Chuva depois de todos aqueles dias de nenhum contato. Todavia, a outra parte esta mais realista sabia que quem deveria ir era o moreno, pois nada sairia daquela história e o quanto antes o homem de cabelos prateados colocasse um ponto final, mais rápido ele poderia ir procurar a felicidade ao lado de alguém que realmente o desejava. A escolha, entretanto, era bem mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

"Está tudo bem," mentiu o Braço Direito, enquanto colocava as chaves dentro do bolso da calça social negra. "Eu estive ocupado com trabalho e estava seguindo para o escritório. Se não pretende ir, então saia porque eu estou atrasado e quero estar lá quando o Jyuudaime chegar."

"Eu também estou indo." A resposta de Yamamoto saiu rápida. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no homem ao seu lado e, olhando de seu ângulo, Gokudera notou que os dois eram basicamente da mesma altura e possuíam traços muito parecidos. _Eu sou um idiota..._

O Guardião da Tempestade entreabriu os lábios para se despedir de Masayoshi, mas a mão direita de seu ex-amante foi mais rápida. O peso que aqueles dedos tiveram ao tocar seu ombro foi descomunal, mas a pior parte foi sem dúvidas a estranha e desnecessária sensação de que aquele homem não deveria tocá-lo... não na frente do Guardião da Chuva. Não na frente da pessoa que ele tanto amava.

"Nos vemos à noite, Hayato?"

As palavras saíram sem nenhum tom de voz especial e naquele momento o homem de cabelos prateados percebeu que estava reagindo de maneira exagerada àquele inusitado encontro. Masayoshi não demonstrava antipatia ou desdém pelo moreno, mas a expressão de desaprovação no rosto de Yamamoto fez o Braço Direito do Décimo se sentir momentaneamente... feliz. Uma ilusória e falsa felicidade, ele sabia.

"Sim. Eu ligarei para combinarmos o horário. Até mais."

Gokudera puxou o Guardião da Chuva pela manga do terno, mas sua companhia não pareceu querer acompanhá-lo. O moreno lançou um último olhar na direção do homem que ele não conhecia, e só se moveu depois de fazer uma polida reverência. O barulho daqueles passos ecoou com muito mais barulho do que o normal. Yamamoto caminhava no mais puro silêncio ao seu lado, e por três lances de escadas nenhum dos dois ousou dizer uma única palavra. Ao ganhar a rua, o Guardião da Tempestade ergueu os olhos, vislumbrando Masayoshi na sacada do corredor em que ele estivera até poucos segundos. O Guardião da Chuva pareceu entender, e assim que seus olhos negros fitaram o homem, o olhar que foi destinado à sua companhia foi algo que ele não conhecia até aquele momento.

"E-Eu vou no meu carro. Nos encontramos no escritório." O Braço Direito disse enquanto se afastava. A última coisa que ele queria era ficar a sós com o moreno, mesmo que isso soasse totalmente improvável, ainda mais depois de anos de amor não resolvido.

"Não, você vai comigo."

A mão que o segurou pelo braço foi seguida por um aperto que utilizou mais força do que seria necessária para aquela situação. O homem de cabelos prateados virou o rosto, ficando surpreso por aquele estranho humor. Yamamoto não refez o pedido ou disse mais nada, abrindo a porta de seu carro e apontando para dentro. Gokudera ajeitou o terno, lançando um último olhar antes de entrar, e fechando os olhos quando a porta foi batida com um pouco menos de delicadeza do que o usual. Quando o Guardião da Chuva finalmente entrou, o carro foi ligado sem nenhum outro comentário, mas assim que viraram a primeira esquina, a elementar e necessária perguntar deixou os lábios do moreno: "Quem era aquele homem?"

Durante todos aqueles anos o Braço Direito do Décimo colecionou centenas de respostas prontas para aquele momento. Yamamoto não sabia que ele não tinha interesse em mulheres, e as pouquíssimas vezes que o homem de cabelos prateados precisou fingir interesse tudo não passou de superficialidade necessária. O gosto de Gokudera sempre foi por homens, e ele já havia se perguntado se aquilo não começou justamente por causa de seus sentimentos pelo Guardião da Chuva. Porém, independente de onde estava localizada a raiz do problema, a ideia de que um dia o moreno pudesse lhe perguntar algo assim passou por sua mente com certa frequência, e em todos os seus ensaios mentais ele sabia exatamente o que dizer.

O problema era que dessa vez ele não sabia.

O Guardião da Tempestade não sabia ou não queria saber que viveria para ver Yamamoto construir sua vida longe dele. Aquele amor sempre foi dosado e comportado. Suas esperanças nunca existiram, então não havia necessidade de comunicar seus gostos sexuais e pessoais. Entretanto, sentado ao lado da pessoa em questão e após aquele incomodo encontro na entrada de sua casa, o Braço Direito se perguntou se não estava na hora de colocar um ponto final em todo aquele sofrimento desnecessário. Se o Guardião da Chuva estava decidido a se casar, então não havia melhor momento para seguir em frente; e no fundo, o homem de cabelos prateados sabia que aquele momento eventualmente chegaria.

"Um amigo." A resposta saiu ensaiada e Gokudera encarou a janela. _Não. Ainda não..._

"Eu nunca o vi antes."

"Nos conhecemos há algum tempo."

"Onde?"

"Em um bar."

"Eu não sabia que você frequentava esses lugares."

"Às vezes."

Aquela foi toda a conversa que eles travaram durante os quinze minutos que permaneceram dentro do carro. O Guardião da Tempestade não virou o rosto para o outro lado uma única vez, e Yamamoto pareceu não estar inclinado a nenhuma outra conversa. O automóvel adentrou o estacionamento no subsolo e o Braço Direito do Décimo sentiu certo alívio quando finalmente abriu a porta.

"Obrigado pela carona."

Sem esperar nenhuma resposta, o homem de cabelos prateados caminhou na direção do elevador, mas optou pela escada. Seu coração batia rápido, uma estranha mistura de tristeza e medo. A ideia de contar tudo para o Guardião da Chuva não era tentadora, mas ele sabia que aquilo o faria esquecê-lo de uma maneira ou de outra. _Eu preciso pensar mais sobre isso. São anos de amizade. Eu não posso simplesmente arremessá-los pela janela desse jeito. _Os pensamentos ocuparam a mente de Gokudera até que ele atingisse o terceiro andar. E apenas ao estar seguro em sua sala foi que o suspiro de alívio deixou seus lábios e seus olhos se fecharam por um instante. _Respire... respire..._

Devido à maratona de trabalho da sexta para o sábado, não havia basicamente nada de relevante para ser feito naquele dia. Tsuna costumava chegar depois das 9hs, o que lhe dava pelo menos uma hora para não fazer absolutamente nada. O Guardião da Tempestade caminhou até o sofá, deitando-se e encarando o teto branco de sua sala. Aquela situação jamais teria acontecido se ele não fosse tão covarde. No fundo o Braço Direito do Décimo sabia muito bem o motivo pelo qual não havia se afastado totalmente do moreno. _Eu sei que ele jamais será meu, mas eu quero ter o que Yamamoto puder me oferecer, mesmo que migalhas. _O único porém desse tipo de relação era que aquela proximidade, que um dia foi quase tão necessária quanto respirar, havia se tornado dolorosa e o impedia de seguir em frente. _Eu tenho a chance de ter alguma coisa séria com uma pessoa séria. Não posso deixar a oportunidade passar. _O homem de cabelos prateados cobriu o rosto com um dos braços e fechou os olhos. Aquela não era a vida que ele havia planejado.

**x**

O Décimo Vongola chegou pontualmente às 9hs da manhã, trazendo Reborn ao seu lado. O ex-Arcobaleno lançou um rápido olhar na direção de Gokudera antes de passar pela porta, recebendo uma polida reverência como resposta. O homem de cabelos castanhos sorriu e ficou encantado ao ver que o trabalho havia sido adiantado, elogiando seu amigo e Braço Direito. A culpa momentânea que o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu ao omitir que o trabalho só havia chegado aonde chegou porque ele estivera fugindo, só não foi maior devido à entrada de Reborn na sala. Porém, dessa vez o Hitman não estava sozinho, e sua companhia fez o homem de cabelos prateados sentir-se automaticamente desconfortável.

"Alguma resposta de Xanxus, Gokudera?" Reborn ajeitava a aba do chapéu enquanto caminhava. Mesmo depois de anos ainda era estranho vê-lo em seu tamanho _normal_.

"Nada. Deixei cinco mensagens para ele e o Vice-Líder da Varia, mas sem nenhuma resposta. Dino Cavallone retornará a Namimori na próxima segunda, e disse que conversará com o Jyuudaime pessoalmente." O Braço Direito respondeu prontamente. Seus olhos estavam fixos no ex-Arcobaleno, mas ele sabia que os olhos do Guardião da Chuva estavam em sua pessoa. "Eu pesquisei sobre a tal Família, mas realmente nada oficial aparece. Talvez seja uma boa ideia pesquisarmos sobre isso pessoalmente."

"Ainda não." O bom humor de Tsuna parecia ter diminuído. Toda vez que tratavam de assuntos sérios e relacionados aos Vongola era como se ele se transformasse em outra pessoa. _O Jyuudaime é uma pessoa muito gentil para essa vida. Mas foi essa personalidade que mudou os Vongola..._ "Antes de qualquer coisa eu quero conversar com Xanxus e Dino-san."

"Não seja ridículo, Tsuna-inútil." A voz de Reborn era grossa e levemente sarcástica. Suas palavras pareciam conter uma pitada de ironia. "A situação exige medidas rápidas e tudo o que você faz é sentar e esperar. Enquanto você senta e espera, Xanxus e Dino provavelmente estão investigando..."

"... e irão reportar o que quer que tenham descoberto." O Décimo estava irredutível.

"Irão? Eu sei que o idiota do Dino irá, mas não espere o mesmo tratamento da Varia. Você sabe que Xanxus só espera um deslize para tomar o seu lugar, e vamos ser realistas, Tsuna, se algo lhe acontecesse seria a oportunidade perfeita para que ele se tornasse o Décimo Primeiro Chefe."

"Reborn!" A voz do homem de cabelos prateadas saiu mais alta. Ouvir que algo poderia acontecer ao seu precioso Chefe era mais do que ele poderia aguentar. "Nós faremos como o Jyuudaime quer, e eu garantirei pessoalmente sua segurança."

"Vocês são dois idiotas." O Hitman respondeu enquanto ajeitava novamente seu chapéu. "Mas diga, Yamamoto, o que acha?"

Por um segundo Gokudera havia se esquecido que eles não eram os únicos presentes na sala. O Guardião da Chuva havia entrado quieto e permanecido calado, e com exceção do olhar sério, não haveria como notá-lo ali, o que por si só era totalmente irônico. O moreno possuía uma personalidade animada, carismática e hipnotizante. Por todos aqueles anos, não importasse por onde passasse, Yamamoto sempre seria o centro das atenções sem o menor esforço. O Guardião da Tempestade, em particular, adorava admirá-lo. Era como sentar em um banco de praça em uma manhã de primavera após um árduo inverno: o céu estava azul, o Sol era quente e agradável e tudo parecia que ficaria bem. Porém, naquele momento, nada parecia muito bem.

O Guardião da Chuva hesitou por um momento, e era clara a maneira como os outros dois presentes notaram que havia algo diferente. O olhar que o Décimo lhe lançou o fez recuar, mas o Braço Direito permaneceu no mesmo lugar, fingindo não notar. Quando o moreno finalmente falou, o que saiu foi uma risada sem graça e forçada, e as mesmas palavras que o homem de cabelos prateados havia utilizado anteriormente.

"Vamos esperar e ver o que acontecerá." Yamamoto coçou a nuca.

Com o assunto pseudo-resolvido, Gokudera pediu licença e retirou-se da sala antes que o clima se tornasse ainda pior. Os passos até sua própria sala foram dados de maneira apressada, e assim que entrou, o Guardião da Tempestade juntou as sobrancelhas, ficando surpreso ao ver que tinha companhia. Uma das poltronas em sua sala estava ocupada por uma bela mulher que não aparentava mais do que 25 anos. Sua pele era branca e seus olhos escuros, assim como seus cabelos que batiam quase em sua cintura. A mulher vestia uma roupa social negra, e assim que se levantou e ergueu o rosto, o Braço Direito do Décimo reconheceu imediatamente de quem se tratava.

"Bom dia, Gokudera Hayato." A voz de Chrome parecia estrangeira em sua sala. Ela provavelmente nunca estivera ali em todos aqueles anos. Não. Nem mesmo _aquela_ Chrome estivera ali antes.

"Você é do futuro..." O homem de cabelos prateados fechou a porta, girando a chave. Instintivamente ele sentiu que o que quer que aquela mulher estivesse fazendo ali, seria melhor que eles não fossem incomodados.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Gokudera Hayato."

Gokudera_ é suficiente_. A polidez e seriedade continuavam presentes na futura Guardiã da Névoa. Sua expressão era branca e tudo o que ele via era a bela mulher em sua sala. Gokudera caminhou até aquele lado, sentando-se na poltrona que ficava em frente à Chrome. "O que a trouxe aqui? E, aliás, como a _outra_ Chrome entrou?"

"Isso não é relevante no momento, então peço que ouça o que eu tenho a dizer."

O Guardião da Tempestade inclinou-se um pouco à frente, apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos ao ver a Guardiã da Névoa sentando-se novamente. Havia um envelope em sua mão esquerda e ele foi oferecido ao Braço Direito do Décimo.

"Nós precisamos da sua ajuda." A mulher começou. "Eu trago uma mensagem _sua_."

"Minha?" O homem de cabelos prateados entendeu no mesmo instante do que ela falava. Naquele momento sua atenção foi totalmente conquistada.

"Nós precisamos de sua ajuda para realizarmos o plano, mas _você_ me disse que o _você_ dessa época jamais aceitaria ajudar se não fosse explicado o quão importante e vital esse plano significa." Chrome abaixou o único olho visível. O olho direito estava escondido por trás de um tapa-olho, que naquela ocasião possuía a figura de uma rosa vermelha. "Coisas ruins acontecerão se não mudarmos o presente. O que eu direi nesse momento não poderá deixar essa sala ou você colocará tudo a perder. Você... quero dizer, o Gokudera Hayato que conheço, junto com outras pessoas, demorou meses para pensar nesse plano, então peço que-"

"O que aconteceu?" Gokudera cortou a Guardiã da Névoa. Seu coração batia absurdamente rápido e algo dentro dele dizia que ele não gostaria do que ouviria, mas que precisava saber de qualquer forma.

"Pessoas morrerão."

"Quem?"

A jovem mulher manteve o olho fixo no homem sentado à sua frente. "Dino Cavallone... e Sawada Kyoko."

O envelope escorregou dos dedos do Guardião da Tempestade no instante em que ele ficou em pé. A surpresa por ouvir aquilo foi tão grande que ele precisou caminhar. Caminhar para ficar longe da pessoa que havia vindo de alguma parte obscura do futuro e dito ali, bem na sua face, que duas pessoas extremamente importantes morreriam. O Braço Direito levou a mão até o bolso, retirando um cigarro e o levando de maneira trêmula até os lábios. O isqueiro escorregou até o chão, e ele demorou alguns segundos até finalmente acender o cigarro. A tragada foi longa e pareceu que a nicotina invadiu cada célula de seu corpo, deixando-o incrivelmente relaxado. Entretanto, a maneira como Chrome o olhava, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, só demonstrava que o que ele havia ouvido era verdadeiro. _Não. Não pode ser. O Jyuudaime não merece isso. Não é justo._

"Como?" A voz do homem de cabelos prateados saiu como um fio. Seus dedos seguravam o cigarro de maneira nervosa. "Como eles morreram?"

"Assassinados. Ambos." A Guardiã da Névoa encarava suas próprias mãos.

"Quando?"

"Um ano atrás."

"Um ano?" Gokudera sentiu vontade de atirar o cigarro ao chão, tamanha sua frustração. "Por que diabos vocês demoraram um ano para avisar?"

"Como eu disse, o plano demorou meses para ser con-"

"Para o inferno com o plano!" O Guardião da Tempestade aproximou-se novamente das poltronas. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ele fazia o impossível para manter sua voz baixa. O escritório do Jyuudaime ficava ao lado. "Quem fez isso? Por quê? Kyoko não tem nada a ver com os Vongola!"

"Ela terá, no futuro." Chrome ergueu os olhos. "Ela se tornará a esposa de Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Se a situação não fosse tão trágica o Braço Direito teria ficado extremamente feliz com a notícia. Desde sempre seu precioso Chefe e amigo era apaixonado pela garota, e apesar de ambos estarem namorando, Tsuna ainda agia como nos tempos de Colégio quando estavam juntos, temendo cometer algum erro que fizesse com que Kyoko se afastasse. _Ele não merece isso. Ninguém merece esse futuro._

"Gokudera Hayato, eu peço que sente e ouça. Meu tempo aqui é limitado."

O homem de cabelos prateados apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro portátil que estava em seu bolso, sentando-se com barulho. Suas mãos pegaram o envelope do chão e ele o abriu sem pensar duas vezes. O conteúdo consistia em duas folhas. A primeira era uma lista de nomes de um lado, e uma lista de lugares e datas do outro.

"Você precisará de ajuda para concluir esse plano, e a sugestão que me foi fornecida foi o nome de Yamamoto Takeshi. _Você_ disse que é a opção mais _óbvia._" _As coisas se tornam melhores a cada minuto._ "Muito em breve a Varia entrará em contato com você, provavelmente através do Vice-líder da Família. Superbi Squalo fará parte do plano, então aceite a ajuda, não importa o preço que tenha de pagar.

"O que temos de fazer? E quem são essas pessoas?" Gokudera não reconhecia nenhum dos nomes que estavam naquela lista, com exceção do Chefe da Família Moretti. O homem havia enviado uma mensagem há alguns dias buscando aliança com os Vongola. Reborn havia rasgado a mensagem, avisando que eles não aceitariam. Desde então Tsuna e os demais Guardiões estavam atrás de informações mais precisas sobre a tal Família.

"Vocês devem parar Hibari Kyouya a qualquer custo."

"Hibari?" O Guardião da Tempestade não compreendeu a princípio, mas a realização o atingiu rapidamente. _Haneuma..._

"O Hibari Kyouya do meu tempo não é o mesmo homem que você conhece e ele colocará tudo a perder, por isso vocês devem pará-lo. Sangue atrai sangue, e o que aconteceu no futuro não pode se repetir aqui, no _seu_ presente." Chrome consultou o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo. "O Guardião da Nuvem do seu tempo sabe do plano. _Você_ mesmo passou as coordenadas e se ele seguir o que foi indicado, o futuro será mudado."

"Mas qual é o _plano_? Como pararemos Hibari?"

"Dino Cavallone sabe o que fazer. Você precisará entrar em contato com ele."

O Braço Direito encarou os papéis em sua mão e entendeu porque aquele plano precisaria de ajuda. Encontrar o Chefe dos Cavallone não seria o problema, mas como comunicar a alguém que ela morrerá a não ser que siga um plano entregue por uma pessoa vinda do futuro? _Loucura!_

"Hibari Kyouya... e eu me refiro aos dois. Fará o impossível para que você não entre em contato com Dino Cavallone, então discrição será essencial para o andamento do plano." Chrome consultou novamente o relógio. "O homem por trás dos crimes não passa de uma criança nessa época. Mas as pessoas que estão por trás não se importam em usar uma criança."

"Eu ainda não entendo."

"Está tudo explicar em uma das folhas, por isso é imperativo que você entre em contato com Dino Cavallone. Ele saberá o que fazer. Não... ele é o único que pode resolver essa situação. O problema é basicamente dele."

A sensação de mal-estar que dominou o homem de cabelos prateados durante a manhã parecia ter aumentado. Aquilo em suas mãos pesava toneladas e não eram somente folhas de papéis. O peso da vida de duas pessoas era muito mais do que ele poderia carregar.

"E-Eu farei o que você disse, mas como saberei que funcionou?"

"Você saberá." A Guardiã da Névoa ficou em pé. "Se for possível eu o visitarei novamente."

Gokudera não soube por que ficou em pé, mas a maneira como a mulher o olhou o deixou envergonhado. Havia um estranho brilho no único olho visível de Chrome, e assim que se encararam, a Guardiã da Névoa virou-se e esperou...

Uma pergunta. Uma única pergunta e todas as suas dúvidas seriam sanadas. Um pequeno vislumbre do futuro e o Guardião da Tempestade teria a certeza que precisava.

"Você tem um minuto, Gokudera Hayato. Pergunte."

"O futuro..." A voz do Braço Direito saiu trêmula. "Diga-me algo sobre o futuro." _Yamamoto se casou? Quantos filhos ele tem?_

Chrome o olhou e deu as costas, caminhando na direção da porta.

"No futuro... Y-Yamamoto, no futuro... Ele é feliz?"

A jovem mulher permaneceu alguns segundos de costas, virando metade do rosto. Seu olho esquerdo encarou a pessoa no meio do escritório, como se conseguisse enxergá-lo por dentro. O _que é isso? Um sorriso?_

"Ele vive em um largo apartamento e usa uma aliança na mão esquerda. Pelo que me consta ele é uma pessoa feliz."

A Guardiã da Névoa desapareceu antes de tocar a maçaneta da porta, e se o simples fato de ninguém ter surgido em seu lugar não fosse surpreendente o suficiente, ouvir sobre aquele futuro o havia deixado totalmente desconcertado. O homem de cabelos prateados sentou-se devagar na poltrona, sem saber o que fazer com o desespero em seu peito. Sua gravata foi retirada, o ar começou a lhe faltar e foi impossível não sentir o peso de todas aquelas informações. O envelope e seu conteúdo foram pousados na mesinha de vidro que ficava entre os sofás e as poltronas, e Gokudera levantou-se, passando a mão nos cabelos e começando a andar. _O futuro é pior do que eu imaginava._ A realização de que estava correndo contra o tempo para solucionar uma situação altamente importante contrastava totalmente com sua vontade pessoal de largar tudo e ir para seu apartamento, deitar em sua cama e permanecer naquela posição por tempo indeterminado. _Eu sabia. Eu sempre soube. Tolo... tolo em acreditar que algo mudaria._

Dino Cavallone... Kyoko... Yamamoto. Ele teria de lutar para salvar um futuro que ele não desejava que acontecesse.

**x**

Não havia trabalho naquela manhã e Gokudera abraçou o tempo livre como um amante que retorna após permanecer anos longe da pessoa amada. As horas passaram e ele permaneceu deitado em seu pequeno sofá, encarando o mesmo teto branco, como se somente aquele gesto trivial pudesse resolver todos os seus problemas. A rápida conversa que teve com a Guardiã da Névoa do futuro não trouxe nada além de insegurança e medo. O conteúdo do envelope havia sido lido e relido tantas vezes que o homem de cabelos prateados sabia exatamente cada palavra. O que ele não sabia, entretanto, era como realizar aquele plano sem que o resultado fosse uma grande falha. _Não vai funcionar,_ foi o único pensamento que cruzou a mente do Guardião da Tempestade, e não importava quantos caminhos ele tentasse encontrar, as chances daquilo dar certo eram tão baixas que a mera ideia de tentar já era por si só uma derrota.

O Braço Direito do Décimo virou-se no sofá, coincidindo com o barulho de duas leves batidas em sua porta, que ele não ouviu; assim como não escutou quando a pessoa pediu licença antes de entrar e os passos dessa mesma pessoa não ecoaram enquanto cruzava a sala, parando consequentemente ao lado do sofá. Gokudera encarou um par de sapatos escuros, notando pela primeira vez que tinha companhia. Seus olhos verdes se ergueram, subindo pelas longas pernas e não ficando surpreso ao ver que sua visita inusitada era Yamamoto... a pessoa que não havia saído de sua mente a manhã inteira, mas também a última que ele gostaria de ver.

O Guardião da Chuva vestia uma séria e pesada expressão em seu belo rosto. Gokudera sentou-se no sofá, ignorando o cabelo levemente amassado devido às horas naquela mesma posição. Sua companhia apenas o olhava, sem esboçar nenhum comentário, o que tornava a situação estranhamente incomoda. Por um breve momento o homem de cabelos prateados esqueceu seu problema presente, pois o futuro lhe soou tão mais deprimente e preocupante, que lidar com o moreno, ali, bem na sua frente, parecia uma tarefa totalmente fácil.

"Eu vim convidá-lo para almoçar." A voz de Yamamoto saiu tão séria quanto sua expressão. Ambas não combinavam com sua personalidade.

"Eu não estou com fome." O Guardião da Tempestade ficou em pé, pegando o envelope que estava sobre a mesinha de vidro e afastando-se. Ele teria de falar com Yamamoto sobre aquele assunto, mas não imediatamente. Havia um outro assunto muito mais urgente e pendente para ser resolvido.

"Então vamos dar uma volta." O Guardião da Chuva não recuou. "Eu preciso falar com você, Gokudera."

Os passos do Braço Direito o levaram até sua mesa. O envelope foi colocado em uma gaveta que ficava sempre trancada e cuja chave Gokudera carregava consigo para cima e para baixo. O convite de Yamamoto não o surpreendeu e a última parte o deixou apenas levemente triste. A ansiedade que ele sentiu naquela manhã praticamente não existia mais, e assim que se virou e encarou o Guardião da Chuva nos olhos, Gokudera soube que era hora de fazer o que ele já deveria ter feito há anos. Seus lábios responderam um baixo "Certo" e suas pernas o levaram até a porta. O moreno o seguiu sem fazer nenhum outro comentário e os dois Guardiões deixaram a sala e caminharam no mais puro silêncio pelo longo corredor do terceiro andar.

O homem de cabelos prateados e Yamamoto gostavam de caminhar até os parques próximos ao escritório depois do almoço. O lugar escolhido para aquele dia era grande e possuía vários bancos espalhados, além de grandes árvores que garantiam sombras em dias quentes e uma bela vista na primavera. Naquela manhã de junho a visão era bela, levemente abafada devido ao fim da primavera e início do verão, porém, incrivelmente bonita e convidativa. O local escolhido foi um banco que ficava embaixo de uma alta árvore de cerejeira, cujas pétalas pintavam aquele local como se o banco estivesse sobre um tapete cor de rosa. O Guardião da Tempestade afastou as pétalas antes de se sentar, indo imediatamente procurar um cigarro em seu bolso.

O moreno sentou-se ao seu lado, mas não disse nada.

Por cerca de cinco minutos não houve sequer a menção de uma palavra ou gesto que pudesse dar a menor dica para o que viria em seguida. O Braço Direito do Décimo fumou seu cigarro com uma estranha tranquilidade, apagando-o no cinzeiro portátil dentro de seu terno. Seus olhos verdes então encararam sua companhia pela primeira vez, notando que o Guardião da Chuva tinha uma expressão calma e serena, enquanto seus olhos sorriam para a cena que acontecia diante de seus olhos. Gokudera seguiu aquele olhar, não ficando surpreso ao ver que o homem ao seu lado admirava meia dúzia de crianças correndo. A cena pedia um segundo cigarro, mas o Guardião da Tempestade não o fez.

Yamamoto sempre quis uma família grande. A primeira vez que o homem de cabelos prateados ouviu aquilo foi quando os dois ainda estavam no Colégio, pouco antes do moreno arrumar sua primeira namorada. A frase atingiu o Braço Direito do Décimo violentamente e, para ser sincero, aquele foi o primeiro de muitos momentos dolorosos que ele viveria ao lado do Guardião da Chuva. Seus sentimentos sempre permaneceram escondidos, e não houve um único momento em que Gokudera pensou em relatá-los para a pessoa em questão. Ele não poderia dar o que Yamamoto queria. Não haveria famílias grandes com ele, ou casa cheia, ou feriados animados entre familiares. Ele era um homem, um homem que ainda por cima era solitário e praticamente sem nenhum vínculo familiar. Não havia nada que o Braço Direito pudesse oferecer além de seus sentimentos e, no fundo, aquilo não era nada se comparado ao que o moreno queria e precisava. _Agora mais do que nunca eu não posso dizer nada. Ele se casará e provavelmente terá dois ou três filhos Não existe espaço para mim no futuro desse homem. _Aquela amarga realização levou um sorriso ainda mais amargo aos lábios do homem de cabelos prateados. O Guardião da Chuva estava ali... tão próximo, tão ao alcance de seus dedos... tão perto da verdade, e ele não poderia dizer ou fazer nada.

"Você está muito quieto, Yamamoto." O Guardião da Tempestade fingiu-se de ignorante.

Não houve resposta inicial. A expressão calma transformou-se em séria, e o moreno encostou-se melhor ao banco, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos e encarando algo que Gokudera não via. "Aquele homem... Quem é ele, Gokudera?"

A pergunta veio acompanhada por olhos sérios e preocupados. O homem de cabelos prateados sentiu-se levemente reconfortado por um momento ao pensar que ele não merecia aquele nível de preocupação. Seus olhos se abaixaram, encarando as crianças brincarem no parque, mas sem enxergá-las. Tudo o que ele realmente via eram eles mesmos: ele, Tsuna e Yamamoto correndo naquele mesmo local há alguns anos. O Guardião da Chuva com suas brincadeiras idiotas enquanto o Décimo ria e o Braço Direito discutia e se enfurecia por pouca coisa. Aquela lembrança não era tão antiga, mas naquele momento ela soava como uma recordação que não lhe pertencia... como se aquela fosse a vida de outra pessoa. _É hora de dizer adeus àquele garoto. Eu sou um homem agora._

"Ele é meu amante." As palavras saíram naturais, como se estivessem na ponta de sua língua durante o tempo todo. O moreno não esboçou nenhuma expressão diferente. Os olhos castanhos ainda estavam fixos no homem ao seu lado. "Eu gosto de homens."

Yamamoto permaneceu no mesmo lugar, mas seus olhos se desviaram e naquele momento o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu o coração bater mais rápido pela primeira vez desde que deixara sua sala. Ele conseguia ver claramente a amizade de anos se desfazendo diante de seus olhos. Entretanto, o que veio em seguida foi tão inesperado e doloroso, que o homem de cabelos prateados entendeu no exato momento que o pior não era perder a amizade do Guardião da Chuva. Havia algo ainda mais doloroso...

"Eu fico mais aliviado." O meio sorriso levemente nervoso que brotou nos lábios do moreno atingiu o peito do Braço Direito como um punhal. Ele não esperava por aquilo. Ele não esperava por simpatia e compreensão. _Não, por favor, não diga mais nada..._ "Eu estou feliz por você."

O homem de cabelos prateados ficou em pé, dando um passo à frente. Seus olhos não viram, mas ele sabia que sua companhia tinha uma expressão confusa. _Cale a boca! _Seu peito estava apertado, sua respiração alta e seus olhos cheios d' água. Aquela frase havia sido ainda mais dolorosa do que as palavras de Chrome naquela manhã, e não havia como Gokudera receber aquilo sem vacilar. Aquele dia estava sendo o pior de sua vida, e tudo o que ele queria era ir embora para longe, bem longe de toda aquela bagunça. Porém, aquele era um desejo impossível, ele sabia.

O Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo e fez menção de se virar, mas algo roubou sua atenção. O leve toque no hino do time de baseball japonês cortou o silêncio, e Yamamoto levou a mão até o bolso, olhando da figura do homem à sua frente para o celular, e ficando visivelmente dividido. O moreno apertou o aparelho nas mãos com uma expressão séria e pediu licença com a mão, dizendo um baixo "Espere ai" antes de se afastar. O doce nome de Yurika chegou aos ouvidos do Braço Direito do Décimo e seus olhos se abaixaram. O Guardião da Chuva havia dado as costas e se afastado um pouco, e o homem de cabelos prateados fez o mesmo, mas seguindo em outra direção. Ele não soube dizer o quanto andou e se o moreno sequer notou que estava sozinho quando a ligação terminou, mas o Guardião da Tempestade só parou ao chegar a seu apartamento. A distância era considerável, mas o que o surpreendeu foi que ele não notou que havia feito aquele trajeto até que sua chave girasse na porta e ele entrasse.

Os joelhos vacilaram e Gokudera sentou-se no degrau da entrada de seu apartamento no instante em que o acesso de choro fechou sua garganta e o fez soluçar. Ele nunca chorou daquela maneira por causa de Yamamoto. Durante todos aqueles anos, nenhuma lágrima tão pesada foi derramada até aquele momento. Elas desceram gordas e salgadas por seu belo rosto, enquanto aqueles sentimentos oprimidos deixavam seu peito em um barulhento choro. Tudo parecia machucá-lo de uma só vez: o presente e o futuro. A única coisa que o Braço Direito do Décimo poderia se apegar era seu doce passado, lugar em que suas lembranças eram agradáveis, mesmo que dolorosas.

E naquele começo de tarde, o Guardião da Tempestade chorou até que não houvesse mais nenhuma lágrima capaz de deixar seus olhos. Seu corpo esticou-se em seu corredor e ele adormeceu completamente exausto. Ninguém poderia machucá-lo no mundo dos sonhos, pelo menos por enquanto, e quando o homem de cabelos prateados acordasse, haveria trabalho a fazer, um futuro para ser mudado e seria preciso aceitar a realidade que ele possuía.

A vida continuaria quando seus olhos se abrissem. Com Yamamoto ou sem ele.

_Continua..._


	6. Dino

**Dino**

"Obrigado. Eu descerei em alguns minutos."

A porta foi fechada e Dino soltou um baixo suspiro enquanto passava uma das mãos nos cabelos. Aquela era a segunda vez que um dos empregados da casa o chamava para o jantar, e ele sabia muito bem que a terceira pessoa que subiria seria Romário e então as coisas ficariam sérias. Seus passos seguiram na direção de sua mesa, mas não ecoaram pelo piso de madeira devido ao largo e caro tapete persa que forrava metade do cômodo. Sentando-se levemente cansado, em sua confortável cadeira de couro, o louro apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre a superfície de madeira e suspirou novamente. _Eu estou exausto..._ Havia uma quantidade grande de papéis e documentos ao lado, fazendo companhia para alguns livros. O trabalho estava ali, bem diante de seus olhos e, para ser sincero, ele esteve ali nas últimas 48hs e certamente estaria ali na manhã seguinte. _Eu deveria ter feito isso antes. Talvez se eu tentasse ler antes de dormir..._

Aquele pensamento foi acompanhado pelo barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta. O quarto do italiano era um dos cômodos mais largos da casa, perdendo apenas para o hall e a sala de jantar. Ele ocupava o espaço de três quartos comuns, e o banheiro era localizado na extremidade direita. O cômodo era luxuoso, mas não como o restante da mansão. Havia uma larga cama de casal, o guarda-roupa era embutido e ficava na extremidade esquerda, quase do tamanho de um outro quarto. O local em que ele estava ficava na outra ponta do cômodo, uma espécie de pequeno escritório onde ele poderia fazer os trabalhos menos pesados e que não exigissem muito de sua atenção. Havia uma mesa, uma cadeira e ao lado duas pequenas estantes com apenas o que havia de necessário como teorias administrativas e Direito. No meio do quarto havia um jogo de sofás e duas poltronas que ocupavam o espaço que deveria estar vago. Em suma, aquele era o segundo refúgio do Chefe da Família Cavallone; o local em que ele poderia permanecer quando sua posição o sufocasse e os problemas estivessem pesados demais. O primeiro lugar ficava do outro lado do oceano, em um país oriental, mais especificamente nos braços de um sério e taciturno homem de 22 anos.

Bem, na prática, seu porto-seguro estava ali, deixando o banheiro e caminhando em sua direção...

Hibari vestia apenas uma roupa de baixo branca e extremamente apertada. Em seus ombros estava uma toalha da mesma cor, e de onde estava Dino precisou abaixar os olhos, pois a cena era _forte_ demais para seu frágil coração. O Guardião da Nuvem continuou a caminhar em sua direção, os passos completamente omitidos pelo tapete creme, mas era muito difícil negligenciar a presença do moreno, ainda mais quando ele estava seminu e literalmente parado à sua frente. O louro ergueu os olhos, esboçando um tímido sorriso, e tentando manter o olhar no rosto de seu amante. A tentativa durou menos de cinco segundos, e antes que o italiano pudesse perceber seus olhos encaravam de soslaio o baixo ventre de Hibari.

"Nós temos de descer para jantar. A comida vai esfriar e Romário ficará bravo se precisar subir para nos chamar."

"Eu não me importo." O Guardião da Nuvem encostou-se à mesa. Daquela posição o Chefe dos Cavallone pôde ver as gotículas de água que brilhavam no peito e braços do moreno. Uma delas descia devagar pelo abdômen, cortando os pequenos músculos que havia naquela região e sumindo na parte alta da roupa de baixo. O louro engoliu seco. Mentalmente ele imaginou sua própria língua fazendo aquele caminho, e tal pensamento foi suficiente para fazê-lo mexer-se inquieto na cadeira.

"Eu me importo." Dino achou melhor encarar a mesa. Era mais seguro e aqueles papéis eram bem menos tentadores. "E você deve estar com fome. Nós não almoçamos e você não pode ficar apenas com o café da manhã no estômago."

O louro apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira, ficando em pé, mas sentiu quando seu corpo foi levemente empurrado para sua posição de origem. Ele teria tentado levantar-se novamente se Hibari não tivesse se sentado em seu colo, passando uma perna de cada lado da cadeira. Aquele contato o fez fechar os olhos, sabendo que seu corpo o trairia sem um segundo de dúvida. _Eu sou um homem. É natural que eu reaja. E eu não iniciei isso. Eu estava aqui, sentado, quieto e inocente... _Os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem tocaram seu pescoço, e o cheiro dos sais de banho misturado ao cheiro natural de seu amante levaram uma onda de eletricidade ao corpo do italiano. Ele podia sentir o baixo ventre do Guardião da Nuvem pressionando sua recém-chegada ereção, e o fazendo pensar em coisas que ele não deveria. Pelo menos não na hora do jantar.

"K-Kyouya... o jantar." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone saiu quase como um fio. Quem ele queria enganar? O moreno o tinha totalmente nas mãos.

"Depois." Foi a única resposta que Hibari proferiu antes de dominar os lábios de Dino.

O beijo tinha gosto de menta, e o louro reconheceu sua pasta de dentes no mesmo instante. Suas mãos envolveram a cintura de seu amante com certa pressa, fazendo com que o corpo pálido e delgado do Guardião da Nuvem se aproximasse ainda mais ao seu. Houve um momento de suspiro quando a ereção do italiano pressionou a entrada do homem que estava por cima, e o restante de bom senso que o Chefe dos Cavallone pudesse ter desapareceu naquele momento. Os lábios começaram a se mover com pressa e fome, necessitando de mais contato, mesmo que fosse impossível aumentar o ritmo do beijo. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar começou a mover o quadril, gemendo baixo enquanto as ereções se esfregavam. Havia certa frustração naquela voz baixa e tão sensual, como se as camadas de roupas estivessem limitando seu prazer.

O único momento em que Dino parou o que fazia foi para umedecer seus dois dedos antes de deslizá-los por dentro da roupa de baixo branca de Hibari, encontrando a entrada de seu amante e penetrando-a. A reação do Guardião da Nuvem foi um gemido contido. Seu corpo arqueou-se um pouco para cima e seus pés encontraram o chão, dando-o o apoio que ele precisava. O louro aproveitou a posição para brincar com um dos mamilos do moreno, mordiscando-o devagar ou simplesmente deixando que sua língua circulasse pela pele rosada; em poucos segundos o quarto encheu-se com gemidos baixos, mas cheios de luxúria. Um terceiro dedo foi adicionado aos outros dois, e o italiano retirou a ereção de Hibari de dentro da roupa de baixo, correndo seus dedos pela pele sensível e levemente úmida por causa do pré-orgasmo. Os gemidos do Guardião da Nuvem se tornaram mais eróticos, incentivando o Chefe dos Cavallone a colocar um pouco mais de empenho em seus dedos, massageando o ponto especial do moreno enquanto sua outra mão o masturbava vigorosamente.

Os dedos do italiano moviam-se com certa facilidade devido às horas anteriores que eles dividiram na cama, mas mesmo assim Hibari achou necessário utilizar _outro_ método. Com o rosto vermelho e a ereção totalmente visível através daquela roupa de baixo, o Guardião da Nuvem saiu do colo de seu amante e ajoelhou-se ao chão, afastando as pernas do Chefe dos Cavallone sem nenhum aviso. Dino ficou surpreso, mas não fez menção de pará-lo. Suas mãos apertaram os braços da cadeira conforme seus olhos encaravam o moreno abrir o zíper de sua calça e abaixá-la com certa pressa. A roupa de baixo vermelha que o louro usava desceu junto com a outra peça, e apesar de se sentir levemente envergonhado por estar _totalmente_ exposto, havia uma parte no italiano que ansiava pelo que viria em seguida. Hibari segurou a ereção em sua mão, lançando um olhar cheio de significados para o homem que o observava de cima. Seus lábios se aproximaram devagar, e quando a ponta de sua língua subiu da base até a ponta do membro do Chefe dos Cavallone, o quarto ganhava uma nova voz, esta mais rouca e menos contida.

O Guardião da Nuvem não oferecia aqueles _serviços_ com frequência, mas nas últimas 48hs Dino perdera a conta de quantas vezes viu aquela cena. Ali, sentado e apenas observando a maneira como o moreno tentava colocar sua ereção por inteiro na boca, o louro lembrou-se do que aconteceu há dois, quando ele estava exatamente naquela mesma cadeira. Sua mesa estava com aqueles mesmos papéis e o horário também era basicamente igual. O jantar já havia sido servido, ele havia jantado e tentava adiantar o trabalho quando ouviu o barulho de um carro sendo estacionado em frente à mansão. Seu corpo se pôs de pé e o italiano aproximou-se da janela localizada atrás de sua mesa, ficando absurdamente surpreso ao ver quem saia de dentro do veículo. O Chefe dos Cavallone encontrou seu amante no meio da escadaria e, se ver Hibari ali o havia deixado perplexo, como ele explicaria o que sentiu quando o Guardião da Nuvem segurou seu rosto e o beijou tão intensamente que o ar chegou a lhe faltar? E, ali, na frente de pelo menos meia dúzia de subordinados!

O que seguiu aquele primeiro encontro foi uma noite passada sobre a cama, entre lençóis, lubrificantes, suor e gemidos... muitos gemidos. O moreno nada disse sobre aquela inusitada visita, e quando Dino pensava em perguntar, a conversa era desviada ou retornava para algo de cunho sexual. O segundo dia havia começado daquela mesma maneira, e os dois só deixaram o quarto para duas refeições: café da manhã e jantar. E ali, no terceiro dia do mais puro silêncio, o louro achava difícil conseguir tirar uma resposta de seu amante. Hibari sabia muito bem como deixá-lo completamente desarmado, e bem diante de seus olhos estava a prova. Uma das mãos do italiano tocou os cabelos negros, enquanto seus lábios gemiam baixo. Assistir o Guardião da Nuvem oferecendo prazer, enquanto estava ajoelhado entre suas pernas, as bochechas extremamente coradas e o olhar baixo, era algo que não tinha preço. _Depois _disso_ eu perguntarei. Depois..._ O Chefe dos Cavallone segurou o queixo do moreno e pediu que ele se levantasse. Ele queria chegar ao clímax, mas dentro de seu amante. Hibari passou as costas da mão esquerda sobre seus lábios e ficou em pé, retirando sua roupa de baixo com sensualidade, inclinando-se sobre o homem que estava sentado e guiando a ereção até sua entrada. O gemido inicial foi de dor e durou alguns segundos, até que seu quadril sentou-se por completo. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem apertaram os ombros de Dino, tamanha a intensidade do que ele havia recebido. O louro segurou a cintura do moreno e apesar de querer se mover, seu corpo não se mexeu.

Partiu de Hibari a iniciativa para começar com os movimentos. Com as pernas ao redor do colo do italiano, ele utilizava o chão como apoio e os movimentos eram mais fáceis. Entretanto, o peso de seu corpo tornava cada estocada funda e certeira, e após alguns minutos a ereção do Guardião da Nuvem já anunciava que seu orgasmo aconteceria em poucos minutos. Aquele detalhe não passou despercebido e o Chefe dos Cavallone levou uma das mãos ao membro de seu amante, sorrindo satisfeito ao vê-lo tentar afastar-se, devido ao intenso novo prazer que sentia por aquele duplo estímulo. O moreno era fraco ao prazer, ele sabia. Na realidade, Hibari sempre ficava extremamente dócil quando faziam amor, e somente naquele momento Dino sabia que poderia ter um pouco de vantagem. Sua mão subia e descia com movimentos rápidos, sentindo o calor e a textura da pele daquela região. Após alguns minutos o clímax de seu amante pintou sua mão e peito, e foi impossível segurar seu próprio orgasmo devido à pressão que os músculos do Guardião da Nuvem fizeram sobre sua ereção. Seu gemido foi alto e ele não sabia dizer quantas vezes já havia emitido aquele som naquele mesmo dia.

O louro teve pouco tempo para descansar. Seus lábios foram capturados por um afoito beijo, e mesmo com a mente e o coração cheios de dúvidas, era muito difícil para o italiano ser racional naquela situação. O moreno era a única pessoa que conseguia tirá-lo do sério e, conhecendo seu amante como ele conhecia, o Chefe dos Cavallone sabia que teria de aproveitar a situação, não importasse quanto tempo ela durasse. A carícia foi retribuída, e as mãos de Dino desceram pela cintura úmida de Hibari. O beijo durou longos minutos e quando terminou, o Guardião da Nuvem abriu os olhos e esboçou um discreto meio sorriso. Os olhos do louro estavam semicerrados, mas ele sabia que não havia visto coisas. O moreno saiu sem pressa de cima do colo do italiano, oferecendo a mão para que seu amante o acompanhasse. Por um segundo o Chefe dos Cavallone entreabriu os lábios e fez menção de fazer a única pergunta que habitava sua mente desde que Hibari apareceu na mansão há dois dias. _O que houve, Kyouya?_ Porém, tudo o que ele fez foi segurar aquela mão e ficar em pé, seguindo na direção da cama. Seu corpo estava exausto, mas ele faria tudo o que o Guardião da Nuvem quisesse. Se o que quer que estivesse aborrecendo o moreno pudesse ser esquecido com aquelas horas de prazer, então assim seria.

Porque Dino sabia que cedo ou tarde ele teria de perguntar, e no momento em que seus joelhos se apoiaram na cama e Hibari o puxou para um abraço, o louro soube que talvez não gostasse do que fosse ouvir.

**x**

A noite foi passada sobre a macia e confortável cama. O italiano pegou no sono no auge da madrugada, perdendo a consciência depois de seu último orgasmo. Se o Guardião da Nuvem havia dormido em seguida, ele não sabia. O que o Chefe dos Cavallone, sim, sabia foi que o sol nasceu brilhante, e seus raios adentraram as frestas das cortinas, iluminando o largo cômodo. Dino moveu-se na cama, abrindo os olhos devagar e não ficando surpreso ao ver seu amante em seus braços. O moreno ocupava o seu lado da cama, e metade do corpo estava sobre o louro. Os lábios do italiano se repuxaram em um meio sorriso e ele afastou-se um pouco, substituindo seu corpo por um dos travesseiros, procurando deixar Hibari mais confortável. O Guardião da Nuvem mexeu-se na cama e seus olhos negros se abriram devagar, fitando sua companhia, mas sem dizer nada.

"Bom dia, Kyouya." A frase veio acompanhada por um gentil beijo no alto da cabeça do moreno. Como sempre, não houve resposta. "Quer tomar banho primeiro? Nós precisamos descer para o café."

A expressão no rosto de Hibari era branca. Ele havia apoiado o queixo sobre o travesseiro, olhando para o Chefe dos Cavallone, mas sem dizer nada. Uma das mãos de Dino subiu pelas costas nuas de seu amante e os olhos negros se fecharam, como se aprovassem a carícia. O louro sorriu e substituiu seus dedos por seus lábios, depositando curtos beijos pela extensão da pele pálida. "Nós precisamos conversar, Kyouya." As palavras do italiano saíram baixas, sussuradas. O sotaque tornava cada palavra extremamente charmosa. "Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não é? Eu sempre irei te ouvir e sempre te ajudarei no que for preciso."

Não houve resposta por algum tempo. O Chefe dos Cavallone depositou um último beijo, este na nuca do Guardião da Nuvem, antes de fazer menção de sair da cama. Entretanto, assim que suas pernas ficaram em pé, uma das mãos do moreno o segurou pelo pulso e seu corpo virou-se. Os dedos se entrelaçaram e por um momento ele cogitou a ideia de voltar para cama e passar a manhã nos braços daquele misterioso homem.

"Eu senti sua falta. Eu preciso de um motivo para visitá-lo?"

A rápida sinceridade fez Dino corar, mas suas dúvidas ainda estavam ali. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso, e ele abaixou-se um pouco, beijando a mão de seu amante antes de seguir para o banheiro. _Eu quis ouvir aquelas palavras, mas elas não são totalmente verdadeiras... e nem totalmente falsas. Ele está escondendo alguma coisa._

O banho foi longo e relaxante. A água morna o deixou descansado e o cheiro dos sais de banho que ele havia comprado em sua última viagem à Espanha o despertou totalmente. Quando deixou o banheiro, o louro usava somente a toalha branca ao redor da cintura, e não ficou surpreso ao ver a cama arrumada e seu amante sentado na cadeira, encarando o jardim e o céu extremamente azul. Hibari virou o rosto ao vê-lo, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. O italiano deu a volta na cama e entrou na porta que levava ao seu largo closet, caminhando até o local onde ficavam suas camisas sociais.

"Eu terei de me ausentar no almoço. Se quiser comer algo diferente, peça ao cozinheiro." O Chefe dos Cavallone afastava algumas camisas. O barulho dos plásticos era a única coisa naquele local, mas ele pôde sentir quando o Guardião da Nuvem caminhou até a entrada do closet.

"Eu irei com você."

"Não, você não pode ir, Kyouya." Dino pegou uma camisa azul clara e uma calça social negra. _Ele está apenas sendo teimoso._ "Eu almoçarei com Squalo. Nada demais."

"Eu irei com você."

A insistência fez o louro virar o rosto, apenas para encarar uma face levemente sonolenta e inexpressiva. O moreno vestia apenas a parte de cima do pijama − e que pertencia ao italiano −, e a roupa de baixo. A visão era apetitosa e seu baixo ventre tornou-se apertado por baixo da toalha, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone se manteve sério. A cada segundo suas desconfianças só aumentavam, embora intimamente ele estivesse se sentindo extremamente querido e amado.

Hibari não insistiu, mas permaneceu o tempo todo sentado na cama e com os braços cruzados. Dino vestiu-se e caminhou até ele, suspirando e depositando um estalado beijo no alto da cabeça morena. "Vista-se e vamos tomar café. Eu estou faminto e tenho certeza de que você também está."

"Eu posso tomar o café aqui."

"Claro que pode, mas eu gostaria de ter a sua companhia na mesa e Romário não me deixará tomar o café da manhã aqui. Não depois do bolo que demos na noite passada."

"Você poderia tirar férias." A teimosia do Guardião da Nuvem fez o louro sorrir. Era adorável.

"Sim, eu poderia, mas não agora." O louro abaixou-se, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos do moreno. Seus olhos cor de mel se ergueram e o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios. "Eu não sei o que está te preocupando tanto, mas eu estarei aqui se precisar conversar. Porém, eu tenho trabalho a fazer, Kyouya, mas prometo que estarei de volta até o final da tarde e poderemos passar o tempo que você quiser juntos."

Não houve resposta por parte de Hibari. Os olhos negros desviaram-se após alguns segundos, como se enxergassem algo invisível naquela parte do quarto; ele ficou em pé, caminhando na direção do banheiro. O italiano caminhou até o closet novamente e pegou uma troca de roupas limpas para seu amante. Havia uma parte reservada para o Guardião da Nuvem, e sempre que saia para fazer compras para si mesmo, o Chefe dos Cavallone acabava comprando algum mimo para o moreno. Aquela manhã ensolarada e levemente abafada pedia roupas frescas.

Os dois amantes deixaram o quarto e foi um pouco estranho percorrer a longa escadaria que ligava o hall ao segundo andar. Quatro subordinados esperavam Dino ao pé da escada, e todos, sem exceção, fizeram uma polida reverência e desejaram um sincero e caloroso bom dia ao dono da casa e sua companhia. A figura de Romário surgiu assim que o louro pisou no hall, e pela maneira como o Braço Direito ajeitou os óculos, ele não estava muito bem humorado.

"O café está servido." A voz de Romário saiu baixa. Seus olhos estavam no moreno.

"Squalo confirmou o almoço?" O italiano fingiu não notar o mau humor. Quando deixassem a mansão ele teria todo o tempo do mundo para se desculpar.

"Sim, às 13hs no restaurante de sempre. Eu o dirigirei."

"Certo, isso me dá algumas horas para trabalhar antes do almoço."

A resposta pareceu agradar Romário e o senhor sorriu quando chegaram à entrada da sala de jantar. O cômodo era localizado no lado direito do hall, e era o segundo maior local da casa. A decoração parecia ter saído de um filme antigo, com tapetes caros, peças antigas de madeira, quadros, emblemas e uma larga mesa de mogno escuro. Havia comida suficiente para pelo menos umas doze pessoas, e o cheiro do café e dos pães frescos fez a barriga do Chefe dos Cavallone roncar. As moças responsáveis por servirem a comida utilizavam uniformes e esperaram o dono da casa se sentar para então fazerem uma polida reverência antes de deixarem a sala de jantar. Nenhum empregado assistia as refeições quando Hibari estava na mansão, e Dino sabia que eles faziam isso para dar privacidade ao casal. _Eles sabem que Kyouya é o outro dono da casa. Eu gosto disso._

O Guardião da Nuvem, por outro lado, não parecia compartilhar aquele pensamento, pelo menos não naquele momento. O moreno sentou-se ao lado direito do louro, e se serviu, mas não disse uma única palavra. Seus belos olhos negros estavam baixos, dirigidos à comida. O italiano decidiu não atrapalhá-lo e deixá-lo com seus pensamentos. O que quer que estivesse incomodando seu precioso Kyouya poderia ser resolvido, ele tinha certeza disso. O Chefe dos Cavallone se serviu com uma alta taça de suco de laranja e pães doces com geleia. Seu estômago pareceu feliz ao receber um pouco de carinho, e por alguns minutos Dino tirou sua atenção de seu amante, para dedicar-se a um outro assunto que também estava roubando seu sono nos últimos dias.

Antes de Hibari _invadir_ sua mansão, o louro havia recebido um estranho convite de Squalo para um almoço. Aquele convite não lhe teria soado tão inusitado se as circunstâncias não fossem suspeitas. Sua relação com seu amigo de infância era boa... beirando o razoável. Desde que o homem de longos cabelos prateados entrou para a Varia a amizade deles tornou-se um pouco distante, e os anos os moldaram e mudaram para o que eram naquele exato presente. O italiano manteve a mesma personalidade levemente ingênua e gentil, embora os anos e a morte prematura de seus pais o tivessem transformado em alguém um pouco mais realista. O Vice-Líder da Varia, por outro lado, ainda carregava o jeito explosivo de ser, porém, sua essência preocupada ainda estava ali... em algum lugar, bem escondido. O tempo os afastou, mas sempre que se viam era como se os dias não tivessem passado. Piadas bobas, brincadeiras ofensivas... a velha amizade retornava.

E naquela tarde, o Chefe dos Cavallone encontraria aquele homem e ouviria o que seu amigo teria a dizer, independente do que fosse. Quando recebeu a ligação de Squalo, Dino estava atrás de sua mesa, no escritório, afundado em papéis que precisavam ser lidos em poucas horas. O telefone só não o surpreendeu mais do que o conteúdo da curta mensagem dita pelos lábios do Vice-Líder: _"Eu preciso falar com você. Encontre-me no restaurante próximo à joalheria."_ A data escolhida fora no domingo, mas ele esteve ocupado demais com Hibari, recebendo e oferecendo prazer para lembrar-se de almoços e conversas. A refeição havia sido adiada para aquela terça-feira, e dessa vez o louro finalmente saberia do que se tratava todo aquele mistério.

O fim do suco de laranja também marcou o final dos pensamentos do italiano. Seus olhos procuraram automaticamente o Guardião da Nuvem, ficando surpreso ao sentir dois olhos negros fitando-o. O moreno tinha o cotovelo direito apoiado na mesa, e sua mão segurava seu rosto, causando em sua bela face uma espécie de tédio. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Hibari, tocando a pele e sorrindo com o contato. "Não quer mais alguma coisa? Você comeu pouco, Kyouya."

"Eu não estou com fome." A resposta saiu baixa e levemente vazia. Seu amante havia bebido meia xícara de café e comido apenas um pão doce pequeno e com manteiga.

"Eu estou preocupado com você, Kyouya. Você não se alimentou direito nesses dias, então faça um esforço para comer, está bem?"

As palavras a princípio não tiveram nenhum efeito, mas no segundo seguinte o Guardião da Nuvem levou a mão até outro pão doce e Dino sorriu satisfeito. O moreno era alto, quase tão alto quanto ele, mas esguio e estranhamente delicado. Desde sempre o louro se preocupava com a saúde de seu amante, pois Hibari tinha o péssimo hábito de pular refeições quando estava ocupado ou trabalhando.

O restante do café da manhã passou no mais puro silêncio. O italiano limpou o canto da boca antes de se levantar, seguindo com o Guardião da Nuvem para fora da sala de jantar. Romário os encontrou novamente no hall, e dessa vez o Chefe dos Cavallone sabia que não teria para onde fugir.

"Os papéis estão no escritório." O Braço Direito falou antes mesmo de ser perguntado. "A reserva no restaurante foi confirmada e sairemos ao meio-dia."

"Certo." Dino tentou não parecer tão desanimado. Ele simplesmente não suportava trabalho de escritório.

Romário deixou a mansão pela larga porta de entrada, e a luz do Sol que invadiu o hall naquele curto espaço de tempo fez os olhos cor de mel se apertarem por causa da claridade. Seu rosto virou-se à direita, pronto para se desculpar com o moreno, mas tudo o que recebeu foi o nada. Hibari subia as escadas e apenas disse um baixo "Eu estarei dormindo", enquanto subia. Os lábios de Dino se repuxaram em um triste meio sorriso, imaginando o quão agradável não seria compartilhar sua cama com o Guardião da Nuvem, ao invés de estar preso com papéis e carimbos em um escritório solitário.

**x**

O ar estava abafado e o Sol brilhava no céu, ofuscando os belos olhos cor de mel. O carro que o levaria para o almoço no centro de Roma estava estacionado em frente ao último degrau da pequena escadaria de mármore que ligava a mansão ao jardim. Sentado no banco do motorista estava Romário, que esboçou um meio sorriso ao ver seu Chefe descendo os degraus da escadaria.

"Eu realmente não gostaria de sair hoje," Dino murmurou ao parar em frente ao carro. Seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso e ele agradeceu ao subordinado que abriu a porta do veículo para que ele entrasse.

"A noite será fresca." O Braço Direito arrumou o retrovisor, encarando o homem louro sentado no banco de trás. "Tem certeza de que não quer levar o Hibari?"

"Kyouya nunca aceitaria ir a um restaurante no horário de almoço, ainda mais para compartilhar uma refeição ao lado de Squalo." O italiano sorriu. "Eu estou preocupado com ele. Kyouya tem agido de maneira estranha nesses últimos dias."

"Eu perguntei ao Braço Direito e ele me informou que não sabe de nada." Romário deu partida no veículo. "Kusakabe apenas disse que Hibari fez as malas e simplesmente deixou o Templo."

_Alguma coisa está acontecendo e ele não quer me dizer. _O Chefe dos Cavallone virou o rosto, encarando o segundo andar da mansão. As cortinas de seu quarto estavam fechadas e ele sabia que seu amante não ofereceria nem ao menos um pequeno vislumbre como despedida. O carro deu a volta ao redor do grande e imponente chafariz, que possuía a forma de dois cavalados alados; Dino recostou-se melhor ao banco, permitindo-se uma rápida olhada em uma pequenina parte de seu império.

A propriedade da Família era vasta e seus olhos cor de mel jamais seriam capazes de enxergar toda sua extensão. Entretanto, o pouco que conseguiu ver foi suficiente. O jardim estava verde, extremamente vivo e vistoso. As flores pareciam bem cuidadas e as árvores cheias de frutos enquanto projetavam sombras em lugares estratégicos. O louro amava aquela calmaria e a maneira como sua casa estava localizada afastada de toda a agitação do centro. Os Cavallone haviam construído a mansão muito antes da primeira geração e no decorrer dos anos ela foi apenas reformada de acordo com os gostos pessoais de cada proprietário. Dino, em especial, havia mudado pouca coisa. À seu pedido, havia um estacionamento próximo a casa, o jardim fora ampliado e as paredes repintadas. Na época de seus pais havia um largo curral afastado certa de dez minutos da mansão, mas o louro pediu que ele fosse derrubado. Com os anos e as responsabilidades, o italiano tinha pouco tempo para dedicar à equitação. No local do antigo curral fora construído um sobrado onde moravam alguns de seus subordinados. Romário tinha sua própria residência, esta afastada cerca de vinte minutos. A casa havia servido como residência dos Braços Direitos desde a primeira geração da Família.

O grande portão fechou-se nas costas do automóvel e o Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu-se automaticamente mais solitário. Os dois cavalos que estavam incrustados no portão se encontraram, e Dino imaginou se Hibari estaria confortável na larga cama. Depois que eles se despediram no hall, após o café, o Guardião da Nuvem seguiu para o quarto e ali permaneceu pelo restante da manhã. Quando o louro subiu para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, o moreno dormia profundamente na cama, como uma criança exausta depois de um dia de brincadeiras. _Ele vai ficar bravo por eu ter saído sem dizer nada. Mas como eu poderia? _O caminho de pedra batida deu lugar à estrada e o italiano recostou-se melhor ao banco, fechando os olhos e permitindo-se relaxar. A viagem até o centro duraria cerca de quarenta minutos, e ele poderia utilizar esse tempo para descansar. O sono chegou após alguns minutos, culpa do ar condicionado ligado e o cansaço dos últimos dias. A mente do Chefe dos Cavallone tornou-se branca pouco a pouco, e a última coisa que ele se lembrou foi do beijo que recebeu de seu amante há dois dias, quando o viu invadindo sua mansão. Dino ainda podia sentir o gosto daquele momento.

O restaurante escolhido por Squalo ficava localizado em uma esquina. O _Toscano_ não era conhecido por suas saladas e pratos leves, o que a princípio não surpreendeu o louro, mas ele nada disse. Conhecendo seu amigo de infância como ele conhecia, era difícil de acreditar que o vice-líder da Varia estivesse preocupado em manter a forma. _Se eu me lembro bem, Squalo já foi expulso de um restaurante porque comeu mais do que o valor estabelecido._ O pensamento levou um meio sorriso aos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone assim que ele pisou na calçada.

O restaurante era modesto do lado de fora, com meia dúzia de cadeiras sobre a calçada, um letreiro escrito por uma bela e corrida caligrafia e um jovem e simpático rapaz na entrada. Porém, o interior era o que realmente conquistava os frequentadores do local. Seria impossível não notar o quão belo e agradável era o Toscano, especialmente em um dia quente e abafado como aquele. O ar condicionado tocou a pele de Dino como a mão gentil de um amante (tal pensamento foi automaticamente afastado, pois em seus anos de experiência, Hibari o havia atingido com tonfas com mais frequência do que oferecido uma mão carinhosa.), e seus lábios sorriram. A recepcionista era uma bela mulher por volta de seus trinta anos, com a pele morena e grandes olhos verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas. Tania era seu nome, escrito no crachá pendurado ao lado esquerdo de seu blazer.

"Reserva para Odin Voallenca," A voz do louro saiu quase como música. A sensação de não estar queimando debaixo do Sol o tornava ainda mais gentil. "Acredito que minha companhia já esteja aqui?"

A moça encarou a tela do computador e digitou o sobrenome em uma rapidez espantosa. Em seguida, seus olhos se ergueram e ela sorriu, pegando um dos cardápios que estavam sobre o balcão. "O Sr. Asulqo o espera."

O italiano agradeceu e seguiu a moça até o meio do restaurante. Seus olhos haviam capturado sua companhia na metade do caminho. O Vice-Líder da Varia estava de costas, sentado em uma mesa para duas pessoas, vestindo um conjunto social negro. Seus longos cabelos prateados estavam presos por um discreto rabo de cavalo, e assim que o Chefe dos Cavallone parou ao lado da mesa, Squalo ergueu os olhos, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação.

"Grazzie."

Dino sentou-se em frente à sua companhia e sorriu. Era estranho estar ali, em uma quente tarde de verão, quando ele poderia estar em sua casa, aproveitando o frescor de seu quarto, fazendo amor com Hibari até que ambos perdessem a consciência. Era confuso sentar-se com seu amigo de infância, pois apesar dos anos que passaram lado a lado, ambos seguiram caminhos distintos e teoricamente nada os teria mantido unidos se não fossem os assuntos relacionados à máfia. Era agradável ver um rosto amigo e vivo. Principalmente vivo. As pessoas não tinham uma vida muito longa naquele ramo de trabalho.

"Odin Voallenca?" A voz do Vice-Líder transbordou sarcasmo. "Você _ainda_ usa esse nome ridículo?"

"Eu gosto de como soa." O italiano não mentiu. Havia certo charme em como aquilo soava. "Asulqo Persubi? Eu não acho que você pode dizer qualquer coisa sobre o _meu_ nome."

"O que você queria? Que eu usasse meu nome verdadeiro? O quão estúpido você consegue ser, Cavallone?"

Dino sorriu e agradeceu ao rapaz que veio lhe servir um copo d' água. O líquido desceu deliciosamente por sua garganta seca, e somente quando não havia uma única gota restante foi que o louro continuou sua conversa. "Já escolheu? Eu vou pedir o que sempre peço."

"É tudo a mesma coisa." O cardápio estava fechado e embaixo de um dos cotovelos do homem de cabelos prateados. Algo naquela cena fez o italiano pensar que sua companhia não havia nem se dado ao trabalho de olhar as opções.

O Chefe dos Cavallone pediu frango e uma das poucas saladas, enquanto Squalo optou por um prato cuja carne ocupava quase todo o prato. Ver aquela cena o fez lembrar-se automaticamente dos tempos de escola e da maneira como o Vice-Líder vivia provocando-o por causa de sua lancheira. "Por que você sempre traz maçã de sobremesa? Sua família não é pobre!" _Eu sempre ria e dizia que não sabia o que tinha dentro da lancheira até abri-la. Minha mãe preparava o lanche, eu apenas me sentia agradecido por isso._

"Então, você concordou com a aliança com os Moretti?"

Havia mais dois pedaços de frango no prato de Dino quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos. O louro deu um tímido gole em sua taça de vinho branco, limpando o canto de sua boca com o guardanapo logo em seguida. _Então é sobre isso,_ pensou o italiano. A ideia de que o assunto fosse aquele passou por sua mente, e intimamente ele sabia que cedo ou tarde ouviria aquela pergunta.

"Ainda não. Estou avaliando a situação." A resposta foi dita com a máscara de Chefe. Todas as vezes que precisava conversar sobre assuntos profissionais Dino vestia aquela expressão. Olhos baixos e lábios semicerrados.

Squalo encarou seu prato vazio e entrelaçou os dedos. O silêncio entre eles não era algo surpreendente, mas naquele momento o louro achou que significava muito mais do que a simples falta de assunto. O frango em seu prato sumiu após duas garfadas e ele decidiu que era hora de descobrir um pouco mais.

"Eu soube que _seu_ Chefe aceitou a aliança. Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso. _Ele_ não é o tipo de pessoa que aceita alianças. Há anos Tsuna tenta e não consegue nada, pobre rapaz."

O Vice-Líder ergueu os olhos e naquele momento o italiano soube que seu amigo estava tão surpreso quanto ele. O restante do vinho desceu estrangeiro por sua garganta, e quando a taça foi pousada na mesa, o Chefe dos Cavallone se sentiu um pouco melhor. O homem de cabelos prateados não era fã de açúcar, então eles não precisariam pedir sobremesa.

"Eu acho que isso tudo é armação." A voz de Squalo saiu mais baixa do que de costume, mas a seriedade em seus olhos era hipnotizante. "Eu acho que aquela Família nos convidou, e convidou os outros Chefes, por pura fachada. O objetivo deles é _você_. E não venha me dizer que não sabe disso, Dino."

_Ele fala como Romário._ Dino não pôde evitar um meio sorriso. Quando a mensagem dos Moretti chegou até suas mãos, seu Braço Direito deixou bem claro no mesmo instante em que repassava o envelope que aquilo não cheirava bem. Por dentro o louro se sentiu aliviado, já que conhecia melhor do que ninguém a história daquela Família, e ouvir que eles queriam ter laços com os Cavallone o deixava levemente feliz. Entretanto, ele mentiria se dissesse que a desconfiança não o assolou naquele mesmo instante e a ideia de que aquilo tudo fosse armado não passou por sua cabeça. _Eles não sabem o que eu sei. Para eles eu sou apenas ingênuo. Apenas um alvo pronto para ser atingido, mas eu não posso fazer nada... por enquanto._

"Eu considerarei suas palavras, obrigado." O italiano sorriu novamente.

"Você está sendo estúpido, Haneuma." O homem de cabelos prateados juntou as sobrancelhas. "Algo está acontecendo e você não quer ver. As mesmas pessoas que mataram seus pais querem uma aliança com o herdeiro da Família? O quão idiota você é?"

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone, mas ele não se zangou. Aquele assunto nunca o aborreceu, apenas o entristeceu em determinado momento de sua vida, mas não mais. _Eu era uma criança, um menino. Eu sou um homem agora. _"Meus pais morreram decorrente de um acidente. Os Moretti não tiveram parte nisso."

"Isso é o que _você_ diz." Squalo parecia visivelmente contrariado e era fácil perceber que o almoço havia terminado. "Eu não vou desistir enquanto não provar que isso tudo está sendo planejado, e quando isso acontecer eu vou acabar com todos eles." Havia ressentimento e uma pitada de contrariedade que não passaram despercebidos por Dino. Seus olhos cor de mel se abaixaram e ele piscou longamente. _É Xanxus. Ele está preocupado com Xanxus._

"Avise-me se descobrir algo." O louro ergueu a mão assim que viu o Vice-Líder ficar em pé e levar a mão direita para dentro do bolso da calça. "É por minha conta. Há meses que venho tentando convidá-lo para almoçar, mas você nunca aceita. Obrigado pela companhia."

O homem de cabelos prateados encarou sua companhia por um momento, retirando a mão do bolso e saindo da mesa sem olhar para trás. O italiano permaneceu no mesmo lugar até que o jovem garçom retornasse com a conta. O valor das refeições era alto no Toscano, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu que seu dinheiro foi muito bem investido. O caminho até a saída do restaurante foi curto, e assim que saiu do frescor do ar condicionado para ganhar a calçada quente e ensolarada, Dino sentiu-se um pouco mais cansado. Romário o esperava do lado de fora, abrindo a porta e entrando no veículo apenas quando seu Chefe estava bem protegido. O louro sorriu com aquela preocupação, fingindo ignorância com relação aos três outros carros que estavam estacionados em locais estratégicos da rua, todos contendo pelo menos cinco subordinados prontos para defendê-lo se alguma casualidade acontecesse.

"Você não parece bem, Chefe." O Braço Direito comentou assim que deu partida no carro.

A resposta foi um meio sorriso acompanhado por um breve suspiro.

Não houve conversa pelo restante do caminho até a mansão. O Sol ainda brilhava forte no céu quando o italiano desceu do carro e seguiu na direção da entrada. Seus olhos ergueram-se momentaneamente e seu coração pulou uma batida ao ver Hibari por trás da grossa cortina vinho de seu quarto. Os passos que começaram lentos e preguiçosos se transformaram em uma vigorosa caminhada, e quando chegou ao corredor do segundo andar, o Chefe dos Cavallone se pegou correndo e abrindo a porta de seu quarto às pressas.

_Eu preciso dele. Eu preciso do Kyouya._ Dino não entendia porque seu peito estava tão apertado, ou porque assim que viu o Guardião da Nuvem sentado em sua cama o peso que estava em suas costas desapareceu quase automaticamente. _Eu não preciso usar a máscara de Chefe nesse quarto. Eu não preciso tomar decisões._ A porta foi fechada e o louro caminhou na direção da cama, sentindo uma mistura de saudade e uma estranha tristeza. O moreno o esperou no meio da cama e quando o Chefe dos Cavallone estava ao alcance de seus dedos, Hibari o puxou pela gola da camisa e o beijou profundamente. As mãos do italiano retiraram com pressa a calça de moletom que seu amante usava e em poucos segundos ambos estavam completamente nus sobre a cama. O Guardião da Nuvem não pareceu se preocupar com a pele úmida de suor do Chefe dos Cavallone e, honestamente, Dino nem se quer lembrava-se que estivera fora daquele pequeno e íntimo espaço. Perdido nos lábios e braços da pessoa que ele tanto amava, o louro tentava afastar a sensação de perda que se instalou de repente em seu peito e o fazia sentir como se aqueles momentos de felicidade estivessem com os dias contados.

_Continua..._


	7. Squalo II

**Squalo**

Squalo nunca foi uma pessoa de "verão".

Climas quentes, dias ensolarados, calor e temperaturas altas... Não. Ele definitivamente não combinava com aquele tipo de coisa. Durante anos, todas as vezes que a temperatura começava a se elevar, o Vice-Líder da Varia procurava algum lugar no globo que pudesse ser um pouco mais habitável do que a abafada Itália. No ano anterior ele havia ido para a América do Sul, e apesar do inverno daquele continente não ser exatamente gelado, qualquer coisa era mais agradável do que cozinhar dentro de roupas de couro ou passar horas debaixo de um chuveiro frio simplesmente por pura necessidade.

Entretanto, naquela noite ele estava _quente_.

O homem de cabelos prateados lembrava vagamente de como entrou em seu quarto de hotel. Sua mente lhe mostrava pequenos vislumbres, como um filme, e ele parecia apenas assistir, como se tudo o que acontecia não fosse necessariamente a sua vida. Ele saiu, certo? Logo depois do jantar. Ele bebeu, correto? _Muito._ Em um bar não muito longe do local em que estava hospedado. Ele se _permitiu_ flertar com um estranho e charmoso homem que não se afastou mesmo após ouvir meia dúzia de insultos e ameaças de morte... hm?

Ele havia levado o homem para seu quarto... e _aquilo_ era um fato.

A jaqueta de couro estava no chão, assim como seus coturnos e meias. A fina blusa regata que ele vestia por baixo foi retirada por mãos apressadas e que sabiam muito bem onde tocar e _porque_ tocar. Seus lábios estavam presos em um afoito beijo, que começou ainda no elevador e se arrastou por todo o corredor, estendendo-se até a cama. O desconhecido − cujo nome o Vice-Líder não sabia e, honestamente, pouco ligava para qual fosse − não era um mau beijador, muito longe disso. Aquele homem não era inexperiente no trato com os homens, e pela maneira como ele apalpava o baixo ventre do Guardião da Chuva, só poderia significar que ele queria aquilo com a mesma intensidade. Os toques e as carícias se tornaram mais ousadas, e no momento em que o homem de cabelos prateados ficou por cima, pronto para retirar sua calça de couro, a porta de seu quarto de hotel foi aberta com tanta fúria que foi impossível não se assustar.

O tiro acertou a parede, pouco acima da cabeça de Squalo. Um segundo disparo destruiu o abajur que ficava do lado esquerdo da cama, e antes que um terceiro tiro acontecesse, o Vice-Líder saiu de cima do desconhecido e virou-se, encarando o invasor com os olhos cheios de ira. Xanxus o olhou de cima, a arma apontada diretamente para o seu peito, mas o olhar fixo na terceira pessoa no quarto.

"Saia."

A voz do Chefe da Varia saiu baixa, mas ao mesmo tempo alta o suficiente para fazer o homem praticamente pular da cama. A velocidade com que ele se vestiu e deixou o quarto foi espantosa, e proporcional ao olhar cheio de ressentimento e rancor que Squalo lançou para sua nova companhia. Os olhos do moreno, entretanto, não deixaram os de sua _presa_, e quando o barulho da porta sendo fechada chegou até eles, Xanxus começou a caminhar na direção do outro lado do quarto. O Guardião da Chuva da Varia permaneceu no mesmo lugar, ajoelhado em sua cama, vestindo apenas sua calça de couro. Naquele momento ele não tinha consciência de que havia marcas vermelhas de apertos e mordidas em seus ombros pálidos, assim como não sabia que o zíper de sua calça estava aberto, mesmo que nada _demais_ pudesse ser visto. O Chefe da Varia parou em frente à cama e antes que o Vice-Líder pudesse sequer proferir alguma palavra, algo atingiu seu rosto com força.

O gosto de ferro que tingiu sua língua o fez tossir. O homem de cabelos prateados ergueu o rosto do colchão, encarando o fio de sangue que escorria por sua boca e tingia a roupa de cama azul clara. Sua mão esquerda automaticamente tocou o local machucado, sentindo o corte no canto esquerdo do lábio inferior. Seus olhos foram para seu agressor, e mesmo sem precisar encará-lo diretamente, Squalo sabia que tinha sido atingido com o cano da arma que Xanxus tinha nas mãos.

"Saia daqui." As palavras saíram baixas, quase um sussurro. _Eu vou matá-lo, maldito._

O Chefe da Varia não fez nada além de permanecer... ali. O sangue do Vice-Líder fervia, e a vontade de correr até o outro lado do quarto, pegar sua espada e simplesmente acabar com _tudo_ era extremamente tentadora. _Eu vou matá-lo._ Aquela situação não era nova, assim como a relação entre eles. Desde a primeira vez que permitiu (permitiu? o homem de cabelos prateados já não lembrava se havia permitido ou a situação fora forçada a ele) o moreno em sua cama, tudo o que seguiu foi um erro após o outro. Quando ambos eram apenas Chefe e subordinado tudo parecia incrivelmente mais fácil e menos doloroso. Xanxus dava as ordens, ele obedecia. Pronto. Porém, na fatídica noite, há mais de dez anos, quando ele se viu completamente bêbado ao lado do Líder da Varia, Squalo jamais imaginou que as coisas acabariam daquela forma. Tudo o que foi preciso foram quase duas garrafas de whisky e um tropeço seu na ponta do tapete para que o moreno o segurasse de maneira desajeitada, mas firme.

_Eu vou matá-lo._ Lembrar-se daquela noite era difícil. O álcool tornava a memória nada mais do que uma espécie de flashback antigo, borrado, mudo. Em um momento o Vice-Líder estava sentado sobre a poltrona do escritório dos Vongola, do Nono Vongola, para no outro tentar caminhar e acabar tropeçando. Ele não sentiu a queda, apenas a mão de seu Chefe ao redor de sua cintura. Ele nunca esqueceria os olhos que o encararam naquela noite, pois aquela era basicamente uma das poucas partes da lembrança que se manteve viva, quase intocável. Eles eram selvagens, e sujos, e cruéis e extremamente convidativos. No momento seguinte o homem de cabelos prateados estava sentado sobre o colo de Xanxus, gemendo como nunca havia gemido. Movendo seu corpo como nunca havia movido, e sendo possuído por inteiro... ali, no escritório do Nono Vongola, deixando que outro homem o possuísse de todas as maneiras possíveis. O tapete, a poltrona, a mesa... ele sabia que haviam passado a noite fazendo sexo, como dois animais que somente obedeciam aos desejos naturais da espécie. Squalo não pôde se mover por quase dois dias depois daquela noite, mas não havia como voltar ao passado. Um olhar. Tudo o que o Chefe da Varia precisava oferecer era um olhar, e então o homem de cabelos prateados sabia com todos os poros de seu corpo que eles passariam a noite juntos.

O único problema é que Xanxus... era, bem, Xanxus. Ele não era um homem que pedia, ele se apossava. Um homem que não avisava, atirava. Um homem que tirava, mas não oferecia. Um homem que o Vice-Líder amava odiar, ou odiava amar... no final, era tudo a mesma coisa, não? A relação que eles possuíam era uma doença. Um perigoso jogo de desejo e erotismo, que após todos aqueles anos parecia ter chegado ao ápice. O sexo era bom, ele jamais poderia negar. Se havia algo que aquele homem era realmente bom, além do cargo de Chefe, era em ser capaz de fazê-lo implorar por prazer. Quando estava nas mãos de Xanxus, Squalo sabia que sexualmente falando ele sempre estaria satisfeito. O cheiro e o gosto da pele, os músculos, as formas, as cicatrizes... ele conhecia o corpo daquele homem tão bem, que se sentia como um aventureiro que não precisava de um mapa. Seu corpo inteiro sabia o caminho. Entretanto...

"Quem lhe deu permissão para trazer porcarias da rua, Lixo?" A voz do moreno soou como um trovão. O Vice-Líder havia conseguido fazer com que o sangue parasse de sair de seu machucado, mas a ferida latejava e ele sabia que seu lábio estava inchado.

"Eu não preciso da sua permissão. Saia!"

"Oh, precisa..." Xanxus ergueu um pouco mais o rosto, encarando o homem sobre a cama, literalmente, de cima. "Você me deve respeito, Lixo."

"Eu não lhe devo nada. Nada!" A fúria de Squalo era quase palpável. Seu corpo inteiro tremia de vontade de acertar aquele homem. Ele podia sentir a satisfação da espada cortando através da carne morena, enquanto o sangue escarlate escorreria e mancharia a roupa de cama. "Você é meu Chefe, mas eu não pertenço a você. Eu posso dormir com quem eu quiser, agora, SAIA!"

O segundo ataque o pegou de surpresa, mas dessa vez o homem de cabelos prateados estava preparado. Suas pernas o jogaram para trás no instante em que a arma de Xanxus atingiria seu rosto. O Vice-Líder aproveitou a oportunidade para inclinar o corpo à esquerda, saindo da cama, mas parando no mesmo lugar. O moreno estava à sua frente no instante seguinte, e naquele momento o Guardião da Chuva percebeu o quão tolo ele havia sido por acreditar que conseguiria sair daquela situação. _Eu nunca tive chance. Ele vai me matar e eu terei merecido._ A arma ergueu-se novamente e Squalo abaixou os olhos, preparado para o que quer que fosse acontecer no próximo segundo.

... ou ele achou que estava preparado.

A arma caiu ao chão sem barulho. O som foi omitido pelo carpete escuro, e escura também era a cor de sua calça de couro que foi retirada com um único puxão e jogada para trás. Como não costumava usar roupa de baixo, o homem de cabelos prateados apenas viu-se totalmente nu e aquela visão o fez erguer os olhos. O que o recebeu foi um par de olhos negros como a noite, que o fitavam com um brilho diferente. O Chefe da Varia era conhecido por ser uma pessoa de sangue quente e atitudes inusitadas, mas somente o Vice-Líder sabia o que significava _realmente_ vê-lo _quente_. A respiração de Squalo tornou-se descompassada e ele tinha pleno conhecimento de que seu baixo ventre também respondia àquele olhar. O homem de cabelos prateados não percebeu quando uma mão pesada, e nem um pouco gentil, o empurrou para trás, fazendo-o cair de costas contra o colchão. Tudo o que seus olhos viram foi o moreno arrastando-se sobre ele, como um leão sobre uma indefesa vítima, enquanto seu coração batia rápido com os prospectos do que estava para acontecer. _Ele vai me devorar_, o peito do Vice-Líder arfava. Ele podia sentir o rosto tornando-se vermelho e seus lábios quase gemeram apenas com aquela selvagem ideia. _Eu quero que ele me engula por inteiro._

O beijo o fez gemer de dor e o sangue voltou a escorrer pela ferida, mas nada disso fez Squalo parar. Sua língua invadia a boca de Xanxus, enquanto suas mãos rasgavam sem piedade a camisa escura que seu amante vestia. Os pedaços de pano foram sendo jogados por cima da colcha, e assim que as pontas de seus dedos tocaram a pele morena, elas deixaram um rastro vermelho por onde passavam. Ele podia sentir a ereção de Xanxus por cima da calça de couro e seria impossível não comparar a excitação que ele sentia naquele exato momento, com a que o estranho homem de outrora o fez sentir. Era como comparar a luz do Sol à luz de uma vela. Todo seu corpo respondia aos toques forçosos e indelicados de Xanxus, como se ele fosse treinado para isso. A língua do Chefe da Varia desceu por seu pescoço, mas foram os dentes que deixaram marcas tão profundas que uma fina linha de sangue escorreu pelo peitoral pálido de Squalo. Seus lábios gemeram de dor e de prazer e de desejo... como se fosse apenas uma única sensação. Uma única pessoa. O moreno o virou com fúria, descendo as mãos pelas costas e cintura do Vice-Líder, contornando aquela região, como se marcasse a presa. Os joelhos do homem de cabelos prateados se flexionaram e seus lábios sorriram maldosamente, antecipando um prazer sem igual.

A sensação da língua de Xanxus invadindo sua entrada fez Squalo quase rir. Seu rosto afundou-se na roupa de cama e seus lábios acabaram gargalhando, mesmo que ele não quisesse. Seu amante não pareceu se importar, continuando o que fazia. A risada transformou-se em um erótico cantar de gemidos em poucos segundos, mas antes que o Vice-Líder pudesse levar a mão até sua ereção, a fim de prolongar aquela incrível sensação, um grito rouco deixou sua garganta, fazendo-o apertar a roupa de cama com certa força, que até mesmo seus dedos estalaram.

"Merda, Xanxus!" Gritou o homem de cabelos prateados ao sentir-se penetrado com tanta pressão que seus olhos lacrimejaram.

"Não está rindo agora, Lixo?" A voz do Chefe da Varia saiu levemente rouca. O comentário foi seguido por uma segunda estocada, esta ainda mais forte do que a primeira.

Havia sangue sobre um dos travesseiros, no exato local em que Squalo escondera seu rosto. Seus braços serviram de apoio, mantendo seu corpo naquela mesma posição e segurando o impacto que ele recebia. A dor permaneceu aguda durante os primeiros minutos, mas depois de algum tempo seu corpo pareceu anestesiado, ou simplesmente havia se acostumado àquela total falta de gentileza. Quando o moreno atingiu seu ponto especial, o Vice-Líder tremeu e deixou escapar um gemido de contentamento. Xanxus mantinha o mesmo ritmo, segurando a cintura de seu amante com força e penetrando-o sem resguardo. Embora a cama estivesse sobre o carpete, a madeira estalava e em alguns momentos o Guardião da Chuva achou que ela não suportaria aquilo. E após alguns minutos de sofrimento, Squalo voltou a sorrir satisfeito ao sentir-se excitado novamente.

O orgasmo veio primeiro para o homem de cabelos prateados e ele não precisou de um segundo estímulo. Seu corpo tremeu por inteiro, mas ele não teve tempo de aproveitar o momento. Antes que seu cérebro pudesse entender o que acabara de acontecer, o Chefe da Varia o virou e o puxou para cima, colocando-o sentado sobre seu colo. Somente naquele momento o Vice-Líder reparou na bagunça que se encontrava a sua pessoa. Havia sangue por seu peito, da mordida em seu pescoço, assim como havia sangue pela parte interna de suas coxas e ele nem queria pensar de onde aquilo havia saído. Suas mãos utilizaram o abdômen moreno de seu amante como apoio, e Squalo começou a se mover. A cabeça de Xanxus foi para trás e pela primeira vez ele pôde ouvir alguma reação de seu amante. _Ele ama essa posição_, pensou o homem de cabelos prateados, sentando-se com um pouco mais de força e sorrindo com o que via. A cada movimento as sobrancelhas de seu amante se juntavam e seus lábios gemiam. O Vice-Líder movia-se com sensualidade, sabendo que boa parte da excitação estava em seus movimentos. Sua ereção retornou após alguns segundos e então não houve como diferenciar as vozes altas e roucas que ecoaram.

E naquela noite o Guardião da Chuva da Varia soube que nada poderia se comparar com aquilo que tinham... independente do que fosse, independente do quão doente aquilo soasse.

**x**

Era madrugada quando Squalo acordou sozinho em seu quarto de hotel. A cama estava uma bagunça, seu corpo estava uma bagunça, sua mente estava uma bagunça. A janela aberta permitia que o frescor da noite entrasse e refrescasse o cômodo. O Vice-Líder sentou-se na cama por alguns segundos, deixando que seus olhos se acostumassem ao acordar. Ele se lembrava vagamente da última coisa que havia visto antes de perder a consciência, mas seu corpo parecia se recordar de tudo. Havia marcas de beijos e mordidas em seu peitoral, marcas de dedos em suas coxas e seu lábio estava inchado ao toque. Seus olhos encararam a roupa de cama completamente arruinada e o homem de cabelos prateados arrastou-se para fora da cama, ficando de pé com dificuldade. Sua mão direita puxou o lençol e ele o arrastou até o banheiro, depositando-o no cesto de lixo. Os passos foram vagarosos, e assim que entrou no box o Guardião da Chuva respirou fundo antes de abrir o chuveiro. A água atingiu seu corpo e ele fechou os olhos, não querendo ver o vermelho escorrer por entre suas pernas. _Não é a primeira vez. Qualquer assunto com Xanxus sempre termina em sangue._

Pouco poderia ser dito sobre o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, mas Squalo sabia bem que alguma coisa precisaria mudar. Ele não havia brincado quando dissera que queria aquele homem fora de seu quarto. Ao enxotar a companhia que ele havia trazido da rua, o Chefe da Varia havia feito muito mais do que privado o homem de cabelos prateados de sua escolha. No fundo Squalo sabia que se não fizesse algo, ele continuaria preso àquela relação depreciativa, assistindo a uma pessoa humilhá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis. _Ele nunca me deixará ir. Ele me matará se eu disser que quero ir embora. _A ideia de se afastar trouxe um gosto amargo à boca do Vice-Líder, mas não passava do sangue de sua ferida que se abrira quando ele a mordera, perdido em pensamentos. _Eu construí a Varia ao lado dele. A Família sempre virá em primeiro lugar._

A água limpou o corpo do homem de longos cabelos prateados, mas não conseguiu lavar seu espírito. Por meia-hora Squalo cozinhou na água morna, deixando o banheiro apenas quando cada centímetro de seu corpo estava limpo. Seus passos úmidos não ecoaram pelo quarto e ele caminhou nu até o guarda-roupa, abrindo-o e encarando a mala desfeita ao fundo. Uma calça de moletom foi escolhida de maneira aleatória, e o Vice-Líder caminhou até uma das poltronas do quarto, sentando-se devagar. O quarto estava escuro, com exceção da luz noturna que entrava pela janela aberta. O local em que ele estava sentado ficava na outra extremidade do cômodo, então não havia iluminação direta. Squalo pendeu a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Sua garganta implorava um pouco de álcool e ele sabia que só precisaria estender a mão para pegar a garrafa. Porém, a dor que aquele gesto causaria em seu lábio era mais do que o Guardião da Chuva poderia suportar. _Chega de dor. Eu já tive o suficiente ontem._

Squalo não notou que seus olhos se fecharam e seu corpo relaxou. Em um minuto ele encarava o teto do quarto, e no minuto seguinte sua mente vagava para o mundo das lembranças, trazendo a tona cenas que permaneceram enterradas em sua mente durante anos: era uma bela casa. Não, era uma mansão. Havia janelas, tantas janelas que era difícil contar. Havia uma infinidade de pessoas no largo jardim, bem vestidas, ricas e poderosa. O homem de cabelos prateados via a tudo de uma janela no segundo andar, por trás de uma grossa cortina creme. As conversas e as risadas não chegavam até ele, mas daquele ângulo era fácil perceber que as pessoas estavam se divertindo. Todos... menos _ele_.

O Vice-Líder não se encontrava sozinho aquele aposento. Sua companhia estava sentada em um divã, copo na mão e uma expressão séria em seu sério rosto. Squalo fitou novamente as pessoas que estavam embaixo da janela, até que seus olhos se estreitaram ao ver um rosto conhecido. Seus pés o levaram para longe do vidro, mas antes que pudesse passar além do meio do cômodo, uma grande e pesada mão o segurou pelo pulso.

"Vai visitar seu amante, Lixo?"

"Ele não é meu amante." A resposta saiu natural. O Guardião da Chuva não se virou.

O comentário por parte da outra pessoa foi uma sonora gargalhada. A mão em seu pulso não soltou nem um milímetro.

"Ele é um covarde, aquele seu amante idiota."

_Ele não é meu amante._

"Qual de vocês abre as pernas?" Xanxus deu um longo gole em seu copo de whisky. Ele estava bêbado. "Eu não consigo imaginar o Haneuma fazendo isso, então só pode ser você, Lixo. Que vadia!"

O homem de cabelos prateados puxou a mão com força e cruzou o aposento sem olhar para trás. Aquele insulto não o incomodou, e assim que chegou ao jardim da mansão ele já havia se esquecido do que ouvira. Um jovem Dino Cavallone de vinte anos o recebeu com um largo sorriso, e os dois se puseram a conversar como se aquela não fosse a primeira vez que se viam em dois anos. A memória tornou-se borrada por um instante. Squalo sabia que estava visitando um sonho, mas apesar de ouvir a voz do louro, seus olhos vagaram pelo local, pousando na janela do cômodo que ele estivera até poucos minutos. O Chefe da Varia estava lá, a expressão séria e carregada, encarando-o diretamente. _Eu não me lembro de ter visto isso_, pensou Squalo. Os borrões aumentaram e os olhos do Vice-Líder piscaram longamente antes de se abrirem por completo. O quarto estava claro e o dia havia amanhecido, preenchendo o local com uma forte e clara luz. O Guardião da Chuva cobriu o rosto com as costas das mãos, respirando fundo e apoiando a nuca no alto da poltrona. _Eu sei o que devo fazer, mas eu não sei se quero._

**x**

Havia espaço suficiente na sala de reuniões para comportar tranquilamente mais de vinte pessoas. Entretanto, mesmo com todos aqueles metros quadrados, Lussuria havia se acomodado no braço da poltrona, inclinando-se displicentemente para o lado. Squalo tinha os olhos no relatório em suas mãos, tentando ignorar o fato do homem ao seu lado estar quase caindo sobre seu colo. O assédio se estendia por horas, e a cada minuto ele se arrependia de ter proposto que trabalhassem juntos. O Guardião do Sol, porém, não parecia se incomodar. Naquela tarde o espalhafatoso homem usava um conjunto vermelho de calça e blusa, que dava destaque ao seu colete branco. Pequenas estrelas decoravam a peça, e havia também estrelas em seus cabelos e algo brilhante em suas sobrancelhas e lábios.

O Vice-Líder ergueu os olhos, apertando o maxilar ao receber um largo e satisfeito sorriso dos lábios de Bel. Os olhos do rapaz estavam escondidos por trás de sua franja loura, mas o sorriso de deboche estava claro como o céu. O sangue do homem de cabelos prateados tornou-se um pouco mais quente e suas pernas o colocaram de pé. _Eu preciso de ar. Esse lugar cheira ao perfume de Lussuria e isso está me dando dor de cabeça._ Nenhum dos subordinados fez menção de acompanhá-lo, nem mesmo o Guardião do Sol. Squalo abriu a porta da sala de reuniões, enfiando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça de couro. Aquele local ficava no hotel que estavam hospedados e havia sido reservado para os próximos dois dias, tempo esse que a Varia ainda permaneceria na cidade. Xanxus decidira que retornaria à mansão, mas não sem antes oficializar a aliança com os Moretti. A reunião com a Família aconteceu na noite anterior, e foi mais rápida do que o Guardião da Chuva esperava. Não houve jantar ou drinques ou nada social, apenas uma breve conversa que pareceu não ser sobre nada e não chegou a lugar algum. O Chefe da Varia não mencionou o assunto depois da reunião e o homem de cabelos prateados também não buscou saber o que se passava pela mente do moreno. Desde _aquela_ noite os dois não tiveram nenhum contado que não fosse profissional, e quando se encontravam pelos corredores havia um estranho silêncio entre eles.

Do corredor Squalo seguiu para a entrada do hotel, deixando a recepção e ganhando a rua ensolarada. Sua mão direita cobriu seus olhos, protegendo-os da claridade. A rua parecia movimentada e nem um pouco convidativa, mas se comparada àquela sala e aos assédios gratuitos de Lussuria e a arrogância de Bel, aquilo sim era local ideal. O Vice-Líder parou na calçada, encarando o céu azul e sentindo o clima abafado. _Eu não consigo pensar com esse calor._ O barulho, as vozes... tudo parecia irritá-lo. _Eu preciso sair daqui._

O homem de cabelos prateados não era uma pessoa impulsiva. Agir por impulso nunca trazia benefícios e estando naquele ramo de trabalho há anos, Squalo aprendeu que quanto mais tempo se passava planejando, mais chances de seu objetivo ser concretizado sem delongas e imprevistos. Entretanto, naquela tarde, ele abriria uma exceção e adicionaria aquele dia à lista rara de atos feitos por impulso. Da calçada para o estacionamento do hotel foram precisos poucos minutos. Do estacionamento para dentro do carro negro da Varia foram segundos. E em menos de meia-hora ele se afastava do centro de Roma e de toda a agitação para seguir na direção de casa. _Não a minha casa. A casa _dele.

A mansão dos Vongola, ou melhor, a antiga mansão de inverno dos Vongola − atualmente a residência de Xanxus e o quartel general da Varia − ficava localizada na região interiorana, horas de viagem partindo do centro de Roma. O local ficava no alto das montanhas, escondido por um jardim que mais parecia uma floresta e protegido por armadilhas e guardas. A escolha para ir ao centro foi profissional, mas Squalo havia sido contra desde o começo. Não era seguro ficar em um lugar tão visado, e depois de investigar um pouco sobre a situação, ele tinha ainda mais certeza de que o quanto antes deixassem Roma e sua badalação, melhor ele se sentiria com relação a tudo. Os últimos dias pareceram eternos, como se cada minuto durasse horas, e o confinamento de seu quarto de hotel começava a sufocá-lo. Para passar o tempo o Vice-Líder decidiu colocar a prova suas dúvidas e acabou encontrando certas informações bastante pertinentes. A mais importante era que, aparentemente, ao assumir a chefia da Família, Dino não baniu os Moretti pelo crime atentado aos seus pais. _Ele me disse que não acreditava em assassinato. Depois de todos esses anos ele acredita que foi um acidente. Idiota._ Os Moretti mudaram-se para o interior de Nápoles e reconstruíram a Família ao longo dos anos. Atualmente o tio era o Chefe, mas assim que o filho do antigo empregado dos Cavallone atingisse a maioridade, o cargo iria automaticamente para suas mãos.

Sobre Raffaele – o futuro herdeiro dos Moretti − não havia muitas informações. O garoto estava com seus quase dez anos, era bom aluno e não causava preocupações. Ele morava com os avós. A mãe morrera no parto e o pai foi enviado para Vindice após a morte dos pais de Dino. A causa da morte do ex-empregado ainda era um mistério. _Como se ninguém soubesse como as pessoas _aparecem_ mortas naquele inferno._ Em sua investigação o Guardião da Chuva descobriu que ele é ignorante a uma possível conspiração que esteja acontecendo no seio de sua Família, então tudo deve estar sendo orquestrado pelo tio. Squalo recordava-se que sentiu um estranho frio na espinha ao ler toda aquela quantidade de informação. Algo ali não cheirava bem, mas infelizmente ele não tinha provas para acusar ninguém. _Eu poderia simplesmente matar todos e seria o fim da história. Eu estou andando em círculos e por qual motivo?_ Um amargo sorriu cruzou os lábios do homem de cabelos prateados. O céu azul havia dado lugar ao negro da noite e ele ainda estava parcialmente longe de atingir seu destino. _Eu sei o porquê_. Squalo fechou um pouco as janelas e decidiu se concentrar na estrada. Ele queria estar na mansão o quanto antes, para beber um bom vinho depois de tomar um longo e refrescante banho.

As horas passaram ainda mais vagarosas do que as anteriores. O grande relógio localizado no centro do hall de entrada da mansão marcava quase meia-noite, mas a sensação de estar sozinho naquela grande casa o fez sentir que as horas dirigindo valeram a pena. Os subordinados que ficavam responsáveis pela propriedade o saudaram quando o viram descer do carro, e tudo o que o Vice-Líder fez foi dar de ombros e dizer que não queria ser importunado por nada ou ninguém. Ligações estavam proibidas e visitas seriam impossíveis. Seu quarto ficava localizado no terceiro andar da mansão e tudo estava exatamente como ele havia deixado: arrumado e limpo. _Não é como se eu usasse este lugar com frequência._ Quando estavam na casa, as noites eram passadas basicamente sobre o colchão da larga cama de Xanxus ou simplesmente em algum outro local que seu Chefe achasse apropriado para deixar à solta seus instintos. _Isso vai acabar. Não existirão mais noites como aquelas novamente._

Um longo banho foi a primeira coisa que o homem de cabelos prateados fez. O chuveiro dessa vez ficou de lado, e ele abraçou sem medo a larga banheira de mármore que decorava uma das extremidades de seu banheiro privado. A água estava ideal, morna e cheirosa. Havia espuma suficiente para encher duas vezes aquele espaço e o doce aroma dos sais de banho o fez relaxar quase imediatamente. Os últimos dias haviam sido cansativos e incessantes. Suas investigações roubaram boa parte de seu tempo, mas quanto mais ele descobria, maior era o nó em sua garganta, assim como a voz em sua mente gritando que havia algo estranho. Se os problemas externos não fossem suficientes, Squalo ainda precisaria pensar em uma maneira de dizer a Xanxus que não pretendia manter sua posição de amante. A decisão já havia passado por sua mente anteriormente, mas ganhou força no dia em que o Chefe da Varia expulsou o homem desconhecido de seu quarto. Naquela noite ele soube que as coisas precisariam mudar e com urgência. _Eu não posso ser amante e Vice-Líder. Um desses cargos precisa ir embora. _E entre deixar sua função na Família e abrir mão do prazer que sentia ao estar com o moreno, a escolha parecia simples demais. _Eu conseguiria o que ele me oferece com qualquer outra pessoa, mas a Família é a Família._

A água estava fria e seu corpo totalmente limpo quando Squalo saiu da banheira. Seus passos deixaram marcas molhadas pelo piso branco e suas mãos seguraram a toalha vermelha que estava pendurada, passando-a ao redor de sua cintura. O quarto estava fresco por causa da janela aberta, então sua vestimenta para aquela noite teria de ser um pouco mais reforçada. Vestindo um antigo conjunto de moletom cinza, o Vice-Líder deixou o cômodo, seguindo para o primeiro andar, torcendo para que algum dos cozinheiros tivesse deixado alguma sobra do jantar na geladeira. Não havia nenhum subordinado na casa, e aquele silêncio e solidão o deixou feliz. O homem de cabelos prateados adorava aqueles momentos, principalmente depois de passar os últimos dias ouvindo as investidas de Lussuria e as reclamações dos outros membros. Ao chegar à cozinha − esta localizada ao lado da sala de jantar − o Guardião da Chuva sentiu-se faminto ao encarar metade de um frango assado dentro do forno. A assadeira foi colocada sobre a bancada que cruzava boa parte da cozinha, e tudo o que Squalo fez foi pegar um garfo e se deliciar. A carne estava bem temperada, mas fria, porém, aquilo lhe pareceu extremamente saboroso. Um vinho tinto que estava em um dos armários foi aberto, ajudando-o a digerir o restante da ave. Em poucos minutos não havia nada na assadeira além de ossos.

O vinho durou um pouco mais, e somente quando não havia uma gota sequer para mantê-lo ali, foi que o Vice-Líder decidiu que era hora de ir para cama. Seus passos foram um pouco incertos durante o caminho, provavelmente por ter ingerido álcool ainda de estômago vazio. O silêncio da mansão era quase palpável, e assim que entrou em seu quarto, o homem de cabelos prateados livrou-se da blusa de moletom, seguindo apenas com a calça até o banheiro. Cinco minutos depois, e com os dentes escovados, o Guardião da Chuva jogou-se sobre a cama, afundando o rosto em um dos macios travesseiros. Sua cama era larga, contendo quatro travesseiros e um macio cobertor. A brisa que entrava pela janela deixava o aposento fresco, e Squalo apenas colocou os braços embaixo do travesseiro, fechando os olhos e sentindo o corpo relaxar. Aparentemente ele teria sua primeira noite de sono depois de semanas.

Porém, ele não teria aquele luxo.

O céu ainda estava escuro, e não havia sinal de Sol ou amanhecer quando o Vice-Líder abriu os olhos e levou a mão rapidamente para baixo de sua cama, retirando uma espada. Seu reflexo o fez ajoelhar-se na cama, mesmo ainda zonzo de sono. A lâmina brilhava ao receber a luz da lua, e esta mesma lua clareava o quarto e as duas pessoas presentes. O homem de cabelos prateados abaixou lentamente a espada, deixando-a pousar sobre a cama, sentando-se no macio colchão e coçando a cabeça. Sua companhia estava parada do outro lado do quarto, em pé e com os braços cruzados, os olhos fixos em sua direção. _Ele sabia. Ele sabia que eu voltaria para cá._

"Levante-se e venha." A voz de Xanxus saiu baixa, mas pesada. Suas costas se desencostaram da parede e seu corpo virou-se, pronto para ir embora.

_Ele quer que eu o siga até o outro quarto. O quarto _dele_._ A realização fez Squalo morder o lábio, tamanha sua frustração. Nunca antes ele se sentiu tão usado quanto naquele momento. O homem o havia acordado propositalmente porque precisava que alguém o aliviasse no meio da madrugada? E quanto às prostitutas que sempre o cercavam? As dançarinas? As cantoras? Um homem como o Chefe da Varia poderia ter a companhia que quisesse, sem precisar importuná-lo no meio da noite. _Eu não sou uma cortesã ou uma vadia. _O Vice-Líder sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca. O machucado que o moreno havia feito cicatrizara superficialmente, mas a ferida parecia estar aberta novamente.

"Não."

A resposta saiu alta e clara. Xanxus não parou de andar até chegar à porta. O silêncio o envolveu por alguns segundos, e quando seu rosto virou-se na direção da cama, ele estava sério.

"Eu não vou mais dividir a sua cama, Xanxus. Aquela foi a última vez. Eu continuarei a ser seu Braço Direito, mas o que nós tínhamos acabou. Eu não quero mais dormir com você."

As palavras pareceram estrangeiras aos ouvidos do Chefe da Varia, pois tudo o que ele fez foi juntar as sobrancelhas. "Você fala demais. Cale-se e venha logo. Eu estou cansado."

"Feche a porta quando sair. Eu _também_ estou cansado."

O homem de cabelos prateados voltou a se deitar, sabendo muito bem que aquela sua atitude acarretaria riscos que ele só podia imaginar. Que expressão Xanxus fez, ele não saberia dizer. Entretanto, minutos depois seus olhos se abriram para encarar o Chefe parado ao lado de sua cama. O moreno o olhou de cima por algum tempo, apoiando um dos joelhos no colchão e inclinando-se sobre o Guardião da Chuva. A mão direita de Squalo tocou o peito nu, e apesar de sua pele queimar àquele simples toque, seus olhos permaneceram indiferentes. "Não," sua voz saiu com o mesmo tom sério de poucos minutos, "eu não dormirei mais com você, Xanxus. Você terá de procurar outra pessoa. Eu não sou sua vadia".

"O que você é, então?" A voz do moreno saiu rouca, e sensual e extremamente convidativa. Os lábios do homem de cabelos prateados se entreabriram, sedentos por aqueles beijos vorazes. Seus olhos, porém, estavam sérios. _Eu não posso demonstrar medo. Ele sentirá o cheiro do medo._

"Eu sou seu Vice-Líder e Braço Direito. Eu sempre fui e sempre serei." A resposta saiu natural, e naquele momento Squalo se perguntou por que não havia dito tudo aquilo antes? Se a resposta para sua angústia estivera o tempo todo dentro dele, por que perder tanto tempo com uma relação totalmente infrutífera e doentia?

"Qualquer um pode ser meu Vice-Líder e Braço Direito." Os olhos negros de Xanxus não brilhavam. Eles pareciam apenas dois buracos feitos naquela face cheia de cicatrizes, mas tão bela.

"Então eu acho que não tenho mais nada o que fazer nesta casa."

Não houve resposta para aquele último comentário, e ao ver o Chefe da Varia se afastar, o Vice-Líder soube que estava feito. Os passos do moreno ecoaram pelo assoalho de madeira, e a porta foi fechada sem barulho, parecendo até mesmo que outra pessoa deixava o cômodo. O homem de longos cabelos prateados encarou o teto e respirou fundo, cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços. Sua face estava levemente corada, e seu coração batia rápido, excitado, como se houvesse acabado de sair de uma batalha. Ao seu lado direito o relógio na cabeceira da cama marcava quatro e meia da manhã, e apesar de ter retornado à mansão buscando paz e sossego, naquele momento Squalo soube que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. A cortina branca dançava com a brisa que entrava pela janela, enquanto o Vice-Líder pensava onde moraria se no dia seguinte Xanxus decidisse que ele realmente não era mais necessário. Se Squalo era apenas alguém para esquentar uma cama, então ele não tinha ideia do que faria com a sua vida. _Não foi assim que começamos, então por que terminamos desse jeito? Onde foi que erramos?_

_Continua..._


	8. Gokudera III

**Eu cometi um erro com a idade do personagem do "Rafaelle". Ele não é uma criança e sim um adolescente (16~17anos). Eu mudarei os capts anteriores no decorrer desta semana, mas a partir desse capt a idade já está arrumada. Desculpem u.u~**

* * *

**Gokudera**

"Então você acredita em mim? Em tudo o que eu disse? Cada palavra?"

"Sim."

"Existe alguma coisa que você queira perguntar, alguma dúvida?"

"Eu acredito que temos de dizer ao Chefe sobre isso."

"Eu disse que não podemos. Alguma outra coisa?"

"Não..."

A pasta foi fechada e Gokudera se colocou de pé. A xícara que estava sobre a mesinha de centro estava vazia, e o café que ele acabara de beber estava delicioso: forte e com pouco açúcar, do jeito exato que ele gostava. "Eu entrarei em contato assim que conseguir outras informações. Qualquer coisa, e eu digo _qualquer_ coisa, não hesite em me ligar. O assunto é de extrema urgência e não temos tempo a perder."

"_Ele_ sabe?" A mulher ergueu a cabeça, mas apenas seu olho esquerdo era visível. O direito estava coberto por um tapa-olho, que naquela manhã possuía o desenho de uma serpente. Na semana anterior havia sido um pentagrama.

"Eu já disse que não diremos nada ao Jyuudaime. Chrome, o assunto é de extrema imp−"

"Eu não me referia ao Chefe." A voz da Guardiã da Névoa saiu baixa, quase um sussurro. Os anos haviam passado, mas o jeito quieto e contido eram traços presentes na personalidade da jovem mulher. "Eu me referia a outra pessoa. Yamamoto Takeshi."

O homem de cabelos prateados fez o possível para permanecer natural, e embora não houvesse motivos para utilizar aquela máscara na frente de Chrome, foi muito difícil não vacilar àquela pergunta. Seus lábios se tornaram uma fina linha e o gosto do café tornou-se amargo em sua boca. _Eu não sei de Yamamoto e não me importo. Desde a semana passada eu não sei nada sobre ele. _A resposta estava na ponta de sua língua, mas de nada adiantaria brincar de enigmas com alguém que não fazia ideia da real situação. Para a Guardiã da Névoa eles estavam apenas participando de uma investigação secreta. _Foi a própria Chrome. Não _essa_, mas a _outra_ que disse que precisaríamos de Yamamoto. Por mim eu não diria nada. Se dependesse de mim ninguém ficaria sabendo da situação._ Entretanto, partiu da própria mulher entrar em contato com o Braço Direito do Décimo. Há três dias Chrome o visitou no escritório e contou o que havia ouvido e visto no futuro. Mesmo sabendo como funcionava a bazuca de dez anos, o Guardião da Tempestade, por um breve momento, quis ser ingênuo o suficiente para acreditar que ninguém mais seria envolvido. _Quanto menos gente envolvida, melhor._

"Eu entrarei em contato com Yamamoto Takeshi nos próximos dias." A mentira saiu tão natural que por um segundo ele quase acreditou. "Nesse meio tempo mantenha segredo, e quando eu falo segredo, eu falo _segredo_. Ninguém poderá saber o que se passou nesta sala."

"Mukuro sabe."

_Mukuro _sempre_ sabe,_ e embora não estivesse presente, Gokudera sabia muito bem que o outro Guardião da Névoa estava tão a par da situação quanto ele. "Exija silêncio daquele idiota. Se algo sair do controle poderá colocar tudo a perder." _Tudo? Mas nós não temos nada. Nada! Isso não dará certo._

"Compreendo. Manterei silêncio, mas repense sobre o que eu disse sobre o Chefe. Ele tem o direito de saber e pode ajudar."

"O Jyuudaime não pode ajudar. Coloque-se na situação dele, Dokuro." O homem de cabelos prateados colocou a pasta dentro de sua maleta. "Imagine que alguém diz que no futuro Mukuro morrerá. O que você faria? O que se faz nesse tipo de situação?"

"Você mata a pessoa." A resposta saiu rápida e sem um pingo de hesitação. O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu os olhos, surpreso por ouvir tamanha sinceridade dita através de palavras tão pesadas e duras. Por trás daquele belo e delicado rosto não havia nenhuma expressão que denunciasse o que se passava por sua mente. Chrome parecia ter sido feita em pedra. "Se a pessoa morre no passado ela não pode machucar ninguém no futuro. Se o homem que matará o Chefe dos Cavallone e a futura senhora Sawada morrer, tudo se resolverá."

"Você se esquece que é exatamente isso que estamos tentando evitar?" O Braço Direito do Décimo sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiar. Quando a Guardiã da Névoa o procurou, seu recado foi claro: eles deveriam parar Hibari e impedi-lo de matar o homem que, na verdade, não passava de um inofensivo adolescente nesta época. A sugestão feita por Chrome era a mais básica e elementar possível, mas provavelmente a implicação para aquele gesto era séria o suficiente para não ser cometida. _Eu não quero nem imaginar o motivo por trás desse pedido. Sempre achei que Hibari fosse louco, mas isso vai além de qualquer possibilidade._

"Você perguntou o que eu faria em tal situação." A jovem de cabelos escuros abaixou os olhos. "Se este fosse o futuro de Mukuro eu faria exatamente o que disse."

_E eu acredito em você._ Gokudera fez uma polida reverência e Chrome ficou finalmente em pé, acompanhando-o para fora da sala que utilizava como escritório. O local ficava no térreo de um largo sobrado. A casa era residência de Chrome há alguns anos, e apesar de nunca perguntar, ele sabia que Mukuro também morava no local. Uma parte do Guardião da Tempestade estava satisfeito por não encontrar o outro Guardião da Névoa. Toda vez que Mukuro decidia participar as coisas não saiam como esperado, ou algo simplesmente dava errado. Nas reuniões da Família, embora sua presença fosse totalmente irrelevante, vez ou outra ele aparecia, mas geralmente ficava a cargo de Chrome participar desse tipo de evento obrigatório. Pois, apesar de sua quietude, era muito mais fácil lidar com a jovem do que com um psicopata feito Rokudo Mukuro.

Não havia Sol naquela manhã de quinta-feira, apenas um céu nublado e um clima parcialmente fresco para um dia de verão. Gokudera entrou em seu carro e colocou a maleta no banco do passageiro, dando partida e querendo se afastar daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Intimamente ele não confiava em ilusionistas, e todas as vezes que precisou visitar Chrome, seus sentidos sempre ficavam aguçados, esperando algum tipo de surpresa desagradável. Felizmente, naquele dia nada de anormal aconteceu durante a reunião que tiveram. Os dois repassaram brevemente a conversa que tiveram há três dias, mas não chegaram à conclusão alguma. A ideia principal era parar Hibari, mas ninguém sabia como fazer isso ou quando.

A Guardiã da Névoa mencionou que o problema não era o atual ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar, mas sim sua versão futura. _Chrome disse que ele estava diferente, mas o quão diferente? _Um arrepio na espinha fez o homem de cabelos prateados engolir seco, pensando o que uma experiência como aquela não seria capaz de fazer com uma pessoa. _Eu não consigo sequer imaginar como é estar em tal situação, _da imagem do Guardião da Nuvem, o Braço Direito pensou em seu próprio Jyuudaime. _Eu jamais direi nada. Ele não merece saber disso. O Jyuudaime é gentil demais para esse tipo de situação e provavelmente não fará nada, por mais doloroso que seja._ Quando o inevitável pensamento cruzou sua mente, Gokudera estava parado em um semáforo. Não era a primeira vez que ele se pegava pensando no que faria se fosse com ele... se alguém simplesmente brotasse na sua frente e dissesse que Yamamoto morreria no futuro. _Eu provavelmente diria o mesmo que Chrome disse. E se eu for pensar sobre isso, que direito eu tenho em parar Hibari? O homem merece sua vingança, assim como eu mereceria se estivesse em seu lugar._

A cor do semáforo mudou para verde, coincidindo com o toque do celular. O aparelho piscou e vibrou por alguns segundos, antes de iniciar uma antiga melodia tocada em piano. O Guardião da Tempestade encarou o visor, voltando a dirigir e fingindo não ter visto. A música parou por alguns instantes, apenas para continuar novamente, demonstrando a insistência da pessoa do outro lado da linha. "Eu não responderei, desista." O homem de cabelos prateados nem se dignou a olhar o aparelho uma segunda vez. Ele sabia muito bem quem estava tentando entrar em contato e, honestamente, era a última pessoa que ele gostaria de falar. Depois da péssima conversa que tiveram na semana anterior, o Braço Direito do Décimo não havia visto Yamamoto novamente. Os dois entravam e saiam em horários diferentes, e embora o moreno tentasse contatá-lo vez ou outra, o Guardião da Tempestade não retornava as ligações e nem fazia questão de recebê-lo. _A última coisa que preciso é ouvir o quão feliz ele está com sua futura noiva, quantos filhos querem ter e o quanto ele espera que eu seja feliz. _As palavras de Yamamoto ainda o assombravam, e para ser totalmente honesto, Gokudera não sabia se sobreviveria a uma segunda onda de sinceridade por parte do idiota.

Não havia trabalho naquele dia, mas o homem de cabelos prateados não se sentiu inclinado a ir para casa. O caminho escolhido foi o do escritório, e durante os dez minutos que ainda passou dentro do carro, o celular tocou quatro vezes. A quantidade de ligações não atendidas do Guardião da Chuva provavelmente era grande, mas o Braço Direito não fez menção se retornar nenhuma delas. Seu automóvel entrou no estacionamento subterrâneo do prédio, e assim que encarou sua vaga, uma parte de Gokudera desejou ter ficado um pouco mais na casa de Chrome, ou até mesmo ter seguido para seu próprio apartamento. O moreno estava literalmente no meio do caminho. Seus braços estavam cruzados e sua expressão era séria, levemente aborrecida. O Guardião da Tempestade buzinou para que ele saísse, mas ao notar que o idiota não parecia disposto a fazer isso, o homem de cabelos prateados parou o carro. O moreno caminhou até onde ele estava, e pela primeira vez em uma semana o Braço Direito se pegou encarando Yamamoto.

"Nós precisamos conversar." As palavras saíram tão sérias quanto sua expressão. Os olhos negros fitaram o celular no banco do passageiro, e por um instante Gokudera achou que viu decepção naquele belo olhar.

"Se eu tiver tempo." O homem de cabelos prateados moveu o carro até sua vaga, soltando um longo suspiro enquanto pegava sua maleta e celular. O Guardião da Chuva estava parado do lado de fora, e parecia ter falado sério. Os dois se encararam e Gokudera passou ao lado do moreno sem lhe oferecer uma segunda olhada. E, como uma sombra, Yamamoto o seguiu durante toda a extensão do estacionamento, entrando no elevador e finalmente deixando sair um pouco do que estava por trás daqueles belos, e aparentemente furiosos, olhos castanhos.

"Por quê?" Foram as únicas palavras que deixaram seus lábios.

O Braço Direito do Décimo esticou a mão livre da maleta e apertou o portão vermelho no painel do elevador. As luzes piscaram antes que o elevador parasse, e seu rosto virou-se sério na direção de Yamamoto. O Guardião da Chuva não pareceu surpreso, e ainda vestia a expressão que não combinava com sua personalidade. _O que você quer ouvir? Quais palavras você quer que eu diga?_ O homem de cabelos prateados entreabriu os lábios, sentindo uma estranha ânsia de ser totalmente sincero. _Eu te amo. EU-TE-AMO. Agora, me odeie. Agora reclame da minha ausência._ O peso do silêncio era quase palpável. _Eu não quero ouvir que você não se importa que eu durma com homens. Eu não quero saber que você me deseja felicidades e espera que possamos sair todos juntos, felizes e alegres. Eu quero que você se importe. Eu quero que você sinta ciúmes, e me proíba de sair com outras pessoas. Eu quero que você me ame, idiota!_

Entretanto, o que o Guardião da Tempestade realmente disse foi algo totalmente diferente...

"Nós subiremos e iremos para minha sala. Sem conversas, sem reclamações, sem nada. Eu preciso contar algo extremamente importante e preciso de sua ajuda para lidar com isso."

O moreno abaixou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Gokudera apertou novamente o botão vermelho, encarando a porta do elevador quando ele começou a se mover novamente.

As conversas não voltaram a acontecer. Os dois caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores, mas quando chegou ao escritório do Braço Direito, o Guardião da Chuva ofereceu preferência, entrando em seguida e fechando a porta.

"Dino Cavallone e Kyoko morrerão no futuro." As palavras saíram naturais, como se aquela fosse uma conversa corriqueira. "Eu recebi a notícia do futuro, através de Chrome. Ela é intermediária de... mim?" Aquilo não soou certo ou bem colocado, mas serviria. "Nós precisamos evitar que isso aconteça e eu quero saber se posso contar com a sua ajuda."

As palavras foram ditas de costas, então o homem de cabelos prateados não sabia o que o rosto de Yamamoto mostrava, mas a maneira como a respiração do moreno mudara dava margem para várias interpretações. Quando seu corpo virou-se, o Guardião da Tempestade viu o quão surpreso o homem próximo à porta estava, e se perguntou se sua expressão, no momento em que Chrome lhe contou tudo aquilo, havia sido parecida. O Guardião da Chuva passou a mão direita nos cabelos escuros como era de costume quando algo imprevisto acontecia, e Gokudera sorriu triste ao prever que ele andaria em círculos em seguida e então sentaria na poltrona da direita antes de se virar para ele e perguntar se aquilo era verdade. Quando tudo isso aconteceu e a voz de Yamamoto chegou aos seus ouvidos, o Braço Direito sentiu o peito apertado por perceber o quão bem conhecia aquela pessoa e o quanto a amava. _E ele não faz ideia de nada disso_... _idiota. Eu sei tudo sobre você, mas você não sabe nada sobre mim._

"C-Como faremos isso? Quero dizer, como evitar que isso aconteça?"

"De acordo com Chrome a chave está em Hibari, não o desse tempo, mas o do futuro. Aparentemente ele voltará para esta época e tentará matar o responsável por... essas fatalidades."

Os olhos do Guardião da Chuva estavam arregalados e era visível a maneira como ele tentava digerir aquelas informações. O homem de cabelos prateados aproximou-se da poltrona, trazendo sua maleta em mãos e sentando-se em frente ao homem que, até mesmo naquele momento tão impróprio, fazia seu corpo vibrar. "Eu sei que é difícil pedir que acredite em mim e que−"

"Eu acredito em você." A resposta saiu rápida e natural. Não havia naqueles olhos nenhum sinal de dúvida. "Eu só não sei como ajudar. De quem foi o plano?"

_Nosso._ O Guardião da Tempestade gostaria de dizer. Uma das coisas que soube através de Chrome, quando a jovem visitou o futuro, foi que o plano havia sido pensado por ele −, ou melhor, sua versão futura − e Yamamoto. "Você mesmo falou comigo," foram as exatas palavras da Guardiã da Névoa, "você parece um pouco mais velho e menos rabugento, mas continua sendo a pessoa que é. Você me deu esses arquivos e disse que precisaríamos trabalhar juntos.".

"Parece que eu, você e Chrome estamos trabalhando juntos no futuro." A resposta saiu a contragosto. _Se ele me perguntar sobre o futuro eu não terei nada a dizer_. Gokudera sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ele não havia perguntado nada à Chrome sobre o futuro e tinha medo que o moreno começasse a fazer perguntas cujas respostas ele não queria ouvir. _A única coisa que sei sobre o futuro é que Yamamoto estará casado e feliz. E eu não preciso que o idiota saiba disso. Eu não preciso que ele estrague a minha droga de presente com seu futuro perfeito._

Entretanto, as perguntas não vieram e Yamamoto apenas meneou a cabeça mostrando que entendia. O Braço Direito do Décimo abriu a maleta e entregou os envelopes e arquivos que possuía, e por uma hora os dois amigos conversaram sobre o conteúdo de todos aqueles importantes papéis. O Guardião da Chuva ouviu a tudo, olhos sérios e perguntas relevantes. As dúvidas que o homem de cabelos prateados e a Guardiã da Névoa se fizeram naquela manhã acabaram reaparecendo através dos lábios do moreno. E, ao final, a mais peculiar e também esperada observação chegou aos ouvidos de Gokudera:

"Tsuna não pode saber de nada disso, Gokudera." Yamamoto devolveu o último envelope para o homem sentado à sua frente. "Ele não pode saber sobre Dino e muito menos sobre Kyoko. Ele não entenderá e o futuro se repetirá porque ele não fará nada. Infelizmente ele não fará nada."

"O que você faria?" A pergunta deixou os lábios do Guardião da Tempestade antes que ele pudesse pensar. _O que você faria se sua amada Yurika fosse vítima desses monstros?_

"Eu não sei." O moreno levantou-se e passou novamente as mãos pelos cabelos. Aquela era a décima vez somente naquela última hora. "Eu sinceramente não sei."

O Braço Direito fechou a pasta contendo os envelopes e ficou em pé, cruzando a pequena sala e indo até sua mesa. Uma das gavetas foi puxada e a pasta guardada. A senha de seis dígitos foi digitada e um leve click foi ouvido. _O futuro em dez arquivos e guardado em uma gaveta. O quão irônico isso soa?_ Yamamoto caminhou até a saída do escritório, mas antes de abrir a porta seu corpo voltou um pouco e a expressão séria desapareceu de seu rosto, dando lugar ao meio sorriso habitual.

"Desculpe se pareci um pouco... grosseiro no estacionamento. Eu não sabia que você tinha algo tão importante nas mãos e agi de maneira egoísta."

_Por favor, não essa conversa._ Gokudera abaixou os olhos e apenas deu de ombros. "Mantenha a discrição, Yamamoto. Ninguém deve saber de nada e daremos um passo de cada vez."

"Eu sei."

O Guardião da Chuva sorriu de canto e acenou antes de sair. O barulho da porta fechada trouxe a tranquilidade que o homem de cabelos prateados tanto precisava. Seus pés caminharam até a porta e sua mão girou a chave, garantindo que ninguém entraria ou sairia daquele lugar. As cortinas do escritório foram abaixadas e finalmente o Guardião da Tempestade pôde respirar aliviado. Seu corpo jogou-se sobre a poltrona que havia acomodado Yamamoto até poucos minutos e sua nuca pendeu-se para trás, apoiando-se na parte alta, permitindo que ele encarasse o teto. A escuridão trouxe a estranha sensação de calmaria, e enquanto ouvia ao silêncio Gokudera fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, soltando a gravata escura de seu pescoço, sabendo que se arrependeria do que faria, mas que era inevitável.

O escritório inteiro cheirava ao perfume do moreno. Gokudera conhecia a colônia, e era a mesma que ele havia dado ao Guardião da Chuva quando ambos estavam ainda no colégio. Aquele foi um inusitado presente de aniversário, mas que arrancou um doce e sincero sorriso dos lábios do idiota. Desde então, não importasse onde estivesse, sempre que o Braço Direito sentia aquele doce e amadeirado cheiro, sua mente automaticamente remetia a figura do moreno. E naquele começo de tarde não seria diferente. O cheiro invadiu seu nariz, fazendo seu corpo tremer e esquentar-se. Seu coração batia mais rápido e seu cérebro repassava a última hora, lembrando-o da maneira como eles estiveram próximos, e quantas vezes suas mãos se tocaram ao passarem e repassarem papéis. A voz rouca e sedutora do Guardião da Chuva percorreu seu corpo, convidativa e cheia de segredos e fantasias. Então, qual o problema em adicionar mais uma a lista? Por quantas vezes o moreno não foi vítima daqueles momentos tão íntimos? Os olhos verdes se entreabriram, coincidindo com o barulho do zíper de sua calça. Suas pernas se afastaram e um tímido e satisfeito sorriso cruzou seus lábios ao ver Yamamoto ajoelhado entre suas pernas.

As mãos que subiam por sua perna eram grandes e levemente morenas. Elas puxaram com certa força a calça escura, fazendo-a descer até os tornozelos. Gokudera não fez menção alguma de pará-lo, apenas observando o Guardião da Chuva inclinar-se sobre ele. Os lábios tocaram as pontas de suas orelhas, mordiscando-as devagar e sussurrando doces e sórdidas palavras que o fizeram se arrepiar. Atrevidos e inesperados beijos desceram por seu pescoço, trilhando uma fina linha de saliva que desceu por seu peito pálido após a camisa branca ter sido aberta. Quando o moreno mordiscou seu mamilo direito, o homem de cabelos prateados tentou omitir um gemido baixo, mas que acabou escapando apesar de sua tentativa. O moreno ergueu os olhos negros e um maldoso meio sorriso cruzou seus lábios enquanto ele passava a dar atenção ao mamilo da esquerda.

A tortura durou longos minutos. O Guardião da Tempestade sentiu as pernas se contorcerem em antecipação, esperando que Yamamoto descesse _um pouco_ mais com aqueles beijos. O Guardião da Chuva apenas ria dele. Erguendo aqueles belos olhos e sorrindo como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. "T-Takeshi..." A voz do Braço Direito era apenas um fio. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos enxergavam tudo de maneira embaçada. "Por favor..."

E novamente o moreno apenas riu, mas dessa vez havia algo diferente em seus olhos. Yamamoto segurou a ereção do Guardião da Tempestade, e somente aquele toque arrancou um gemido de puro deleite dos lábios de Gokudera. O moreno subiu e desceu a mão algumas vezes, e quando finalmente seu rosto abaixou-se e a temperatura de sua língua envolveu o membro em suas mãos, o homem de cabelos prateados precisou morder os lábios ou teria gritado de prazer.

Não havia nada como fantasiar com Yamamoto. Sua mente esquecia totalmente o local e que aquilo não era real; que aquilo jamais aconteceria. A realidade dava lugar a algo melhor, menos doloroso e muito mais feliz. Ali, perdido em seus pensamentos e fantasias, o Braço Direito do Décimo podia sentir-se amado e desejado por aquele homem. E por alguns minutos, tudo o que ele conhecia era a falsa sensação de ser envolvido pelo Guardião da Chuva. A mão que o masturbava, a língua que lhe oferecia prazer, os doces sorrisos, os sedutores olhares... tudo não passava de mentiras, uma projeção, um truque que sua mente lhe proporcionava para que ele sobrevivesse à triste realidade. Os gemidos eram omitidos pela mão em sua boca, mas o suor que escorria por seu peito e abdômen era real, assim como o orgasmo que chegou após alguns minutos. A mentira, porém, apareceu quando os olhos verdes se abriram e Gokudera encarou seu próprio clímax em sua mão direita. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, sua respiração descompassada e embora seu coração batesse rápido por causa da excitação, não havia felicidade. Não havia nada.

O escritório estava vazio e escuro. Yamamoto não estava ali. Ele estava sozinho, de novo; assim como esteve sozinho durante todas as vezes que repetiu aquele ato.

As lágrimas que deixaram seus olhos foram seguidas por um soluço tão desesperador que foi acompanhado por um leve acesso de tosse. O Guardião da Tempestade limpou sua mão com o lenço que estava dentro de um dos bolsos de sua calça e tornou-se novamente apresentável. As lágrimas, entretanto, não pararam de escorrer e acabaram fazendo-o sentar-se outra vez na poltrona. O cheiro do moreno – que até poucos minutos havia sido seu refúgio – agora só o deixava ainda mais angustiado e desesperado. Gokudera estava cansado. Cansado de viver uma situação completamente humilhante e que no final não o levaria a lugar algum. Não havia espaço ou lugar para ele na vida do Guardião da Chuva. O Braço Direito nunca sairia da posição de amigo, ele sabia. Quanto mais alimentasse aqueles sentimentos mais sofrimento o acompanharia. _Eu quero deixá-lo ir. Eu quero que ele me odeie, que me deteste. Ele deveria ter se afastado quando soube que eu durmo com homens. Ele deveria ter dito que sentia asco e que me odiava. Eu sobreviveria. Eu e Chrome resolveríamos essa maldita situação. Nós não precisamos dele. _Eu_ não preciso dele._ Mentiras. Ele havia contado todas. O único problema é que elas não se transformaram em verdades.

O momento de Gokudera passou após alguns minutos e ele deixou seu escritório, seguindo até o banheiro para limpar-se propriamente. Não havia sinal do moreno pelos corredores, então ele decidiu que poderia transitar livremente sem correr o risco de ser abordado por uma onda de perguntas que mais pareciam saídas de um interrogatório. O homem de cabelos prateados retornou ao estacionamento e sentou-se novamente em seu carro. Seu estômago o lembrou de que ele precisava daquela refeição, mas o Guardião da Tempestade passou direto pelo centro comercial, virando à direita e pegando a rodovia. Os melhores restaurantes estavam no centro de Namimori, mas ali também se encontrava a chance de esbarrar em algum conhecido, ou até mesmo _aquele_ que ele não queria ver. E, honestamente, aquele risco Gokudera não correria. Não naquele dia.

O restaurante escolhido ficava afastado, mas a comida era boa e o preço acessível. Sua escolha foi um suculento prato de yakisoba. O tempero estava no ponto, o macarrão bem cozido, mas sem parecer ensopado; os legumes bem temperadores, e por uma hora o Braço Direito aproveitou sua refeição como se o mundo pudesse esperar por aquele pequeno prazer. A sobremesa foi comprada na doceria que ficava ao lado, e o homem de cabelos prateados só retornou ao veículo após devorar um delicioso e fresco sundae de morangos. Bem alimentado e com a cabeça arejada, o Guardião da Tempestade deu partida no carro e seguiu através do caminho que o levaria ao centro de Namimori outra vez. Havia um lugar que ele precisava ir, uma pessoa que precisava ver e um sincero pedido de desculpas que ele precisava oferecer. A única pergunta era se a pessoa em si se dignaria a recebê-lo.

**x**

Masayoshi o recebeu com a mesma expressão séria, o mesmo par de óculos e a mesma cortesia de todas as visitas anteriores. Gokudera sentiu-se novamente com 16 anos, totalmente inexperiente e tímido sob o olhar daquele homem. Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas nada saiu de sua boca. As pontas de seus sapatos batiam no degrau da pequenina escada, e por mais que soubesse bem o motivo que o levou até ali, o Braço Direito não sabia por onde começar.

"Entre." A voz do moreno soou baixa. "Eu fiz café."

O homem de cabelos prateados agradeceu e deu um passo à frente. Seus sapatos ficaram na entrada, e ele sentiu-se desconfortável em caminhar pelo caríssimo piso que forrava toda a extensão da sala de estar. Sobre a mesinha de centro estava um laptop e os sofás cheios de papéis. _Ele está trabalhando. Ele deve estar extremamente ocupado. Eu não tenho o direito de atrapalhar a vida desse homem._ A xícara de café foi oferecida, e isso o trouxe de volta a realidade. "Obrigado."

O líquido desceu quente por sua garganta. A temperatura estava ideal, assim como o gosto forte e levemente açucarado. Masayoshi sentou-se em um dos braços do sofá e o Guardião da Tempestade viu naquele gesto a chance de dizer aquilo que o levou até ali.

"Aquele homem." A voz do moreno o impossibilitou de começar. "Você gosta daquele homem, correto?"

"Sim." A resposta era óbvia. _Eu amo aquele homem há muito tempo._

"Você veio aqui terminar de maneira limpa, não?"

"Sim."

"Obrigado." Masayoshi esboçou um triste meio sorriso antes de dar um gole em sua xícara. "Você está dormindo com ele?"

"Não." Gokudera riu sem graça. Ouvir outra pessoa dizer aquilo soava ainda mais impossível do que suas próprias fantasias. "Ele não sente o mesmo. Ele ficará noivo e se casará provavelmente em breve. Ele não sabe dos meus sentimentos."

O homem encarou o fundo de sua xícara e pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos. Seus dedos giraram a peça de porcelana, mas antes de levá-la até os lábios, sua voz voltou a cruzar a sala. "Eu não me importo que durma comigo pensando em outra pessoa. Eu gosto de você, gosto do seu corpo, da sua personalidade, e acredito que temos algumas afinidades aqui e ali. Então, se eu disser que não quero terminar, você reconsideraria?"

"Não." O Braço Direito havia terminado seu café. Seus pés caminharam pelo piso, mas sem som por causa das meias brancas que ele usava. A xícara foi pousada na peça de madeira encostada à parede e ele parou entre as pernas de Masayoshi. "Você merece alguém que durma com você pensando em _você_." O homem de cabelos prateados retirou a xícara das mãos do moreno e a colocou ao lado da sua. "Eu não mereço uma segunda chance e não estou pedindo por isso. Você esteve lá por mim quando eu mais precisei e por isso eu sempre serei grato, mas eu não posso continuar fazendo isso. Não comigo, e não com você."

"E se eu disser que me apaixonei por você?" Masayoshi subiu as mãos pelas pernas do Guardião da Tempestade, segurando firme a cintura do homem entre suas pernas.

"Eu lhe chamarei de mentiroso."

"Você dormiria com este mentiroso uma última vez?"

"Não."

"E quanto a um beijo? Um último beijo?"

Os lábios se encontraram no meio do caminho e entre as últimas palavras. O beijo iniciou intenso, com Gokudera invadindo os lábios do homem que fora seu amante pelos últimos meses e que havia lhe oferecido tanto, mas sem pedir absolutamente nada em troca. Até aquele momento ele não sabia o quão sensível e desejoso de contato humano ele estava. Apenas ao sentir-se desejado e apalpado foi que o Braço Direito entendeu que aquela despedida jamais poderia ser feita com apenas um beijo. O moreno o puxou pela perna, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre seu colo e aquele gesto arrancou um gemido baixo dos lábios do Guardião da Tempestade ao sentir a ereção embaixo de seu quadril. Seu corpo tremia e ansiava por contato, e a cada segundo se tornava mais difícil não ceder. Masayoshi o conhecia. Conhecia seus pontos fracos, onde deveria tocar para conseguir uma reação, que palavras usar para fazê-lo ficar. Aqueles meses o salvaram de uma queda muito maior e muito mais profunda e por tudo isso ele seria eternamente agradecido.

Gokudera interrompeu o beijo, colocando a ponta de seus dedos sobre os lábios do homem embaixo de seu colo. Aquele simples gesto lhe custou toda a força de vontade que seu corpo possuía, e ele não soube dizer como conseguiu fazer suas pernas lhe obedecerem, mantendo-o em pé e se afastando passo depois de passo, até que ambos estivessem separados por uma distância segura.

"Eu quero você." A voz de Masayoshi soou rouca. A ereção sob sua calça era extremamente visível. "Você me quer também."

"Eu quero, mas eu não posso." O Braço Direito colocou a franja atrás da orelha. Seu cabelo havia crescido nas últimas semanas. "Se eu dormir com você agora eu não conseguirei ir embora."

"Então não vá. Esta casa é grande o suficiente para duas pessoas."

"A outra pessoa não serei eu, sinto muito." A razão retornava aos poucos.

"Você merece mais do que um cara que não sabe dos seus sentimentos, Hayato."

"Ele é mais do que eu mereço, na verdade." O Guardião da Tempestade sorriu triste. _Ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis._ "Obrigado pelo café. Estava delicioso."

Gokudera deu as costas e seguiu pelo corredor, parando apenas para recolocar os sapatos. O céu ainda estava nublado quando ele ganhou a rua, mas as nuvens em seu coração haviam desaparecido. Em anos aquela era a primeira vez que ele conseguia enxergar-se de verdade, e aquela sensação o deixou incrivelmente leve. O carro desceu a rua e virou à esquerda e em poucos minutos ele estava novamente rumo ao escritório. Havia trabalho a ser feito, um futuro a ser mudado e uma vida a ser vivida. Havia coisas muito maiores e mais importantes do que seu drama pessoal e, no fundo, o Braço Direito sabia que não conseguiria realizar aquele plano enquanto sua vida pessoal estivesse aquela bagunça. _Eu preciso colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares. Eu preciso deixá-lo ir embora. _Sua vaga no estacionamento foi preenchida por seu carro, e pela segunda vez naquele dia o homem de cabelos prateados entrava no elevador e fazia aquele mesmo caminho. Seus pés cruzaram os corredores, enquanto sua mente repassava o que ele sabia sobre o plano, tentando ter alguma ideia de como dar o próximo passo. _Hibari. Nós temos de falar com Hibari. O dessa época. O Hibari de agora._ A realização de que o Guardião da Nuvem poderia ser a chave para o sucesso o fez sorrir triunfante. _O Jyuudaime não merece passar por isso, nem o próprio Hibari. Ninguém merece passar por esse tipo de situação._

A porta de sua sala foi aberta e o Guardião da Tempestade ficou levemente surpreso por ver Yamamoto o esperando. O moreno estava recostado à sua mesa e sorriu ao vê-lo entrar.

"Eu passei para convidá-lo para almoçar, mas você já havia deixado o prédio."

"Eu tinha assuntos para resolver." A voz de Gokudera saiu nem alta nem baixa. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele conversava com o Guardião da Chuva sem tremer. Por que antes parecia tão difícil?

"Entendo."

O Braço Direito levantou os olhos. A expressão no rosto de Yamamoto havia se tornado um pouco dura.

"É relacionado àquele homem que encontrei quando fui visitar seu apartamento?"

A princípio, o homem de cabelos prateados ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não respondeu. Ele poderia simplesmente dizer que aquilo não era assunto para ser tratado entre eles, mas isso seria injusto. Mesmo que não pedisse para ouvir, durante todos aqueles anos o Guardião da Tempestade escutou a basicamente tudo o que o moreno disse sobre seus relacionamentos. E talvez isso fosse algo positivo. Talvez falar sobre o assunto o ajudasse a esquecer.

"Sim, mas não quero falar sobre isso no momento. Temos coisas muito mais relevantes para tratarmos." Gokudera retirou o terno e o deixou sobre a cadeira.

"Você o ama?"

A pergunta pegou o Braço Direito de surpresa, mas nada o surpreenderia mais do que a expressão no rosto de Yamamoto. O sorriso fácil e amigável que o recebeu até poucos segundos havia desaparecido, e naquele momento o homem de cabelos prateados ficou confuso. Por que o idiota queria saber? Que diferença faria se ele estivesse ou não apaixonado? O Guardião da Tempestade inclinou-se e digitou a senha da gaveta, retirando sua pasta e a colocando sobre a mesa. _Se eu não fizer isso eu nunca terei paz. Eu preciso me concentrar nesse assunto. Eu preciso deixá-lo ir. Eu preciso esquecê-lo._

"Eu tive algumas ideias que talvez nos ajudem com o plano." Gokudera abriu um dos arquivos e o empurrou sobre a mesa, na direção de sua companhia. Seus olhos verdes se ergueram, recebendo em troca dois sérios olhos castanhos. O moreno inclinou-se, apoiando a mão sobre a pasta e mostrando que queria sua resposta.

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Gokudera."

"Por que você quer saber?" Os lábios do Guardião da Tempestade mal se moveram. _Pense na missão. Você não tem tempo de lidar com esse tipo de coisa agora. Chega, Hayato. Chega de viver nas sombras desse homem. Você merece mais. Você merece mais do que migalhas._ O Braço Direito abaixou os olhos e umedeceu os lábios. Quando ele voltou a encarar o homem à sua frente, seus lábios formaram um triste meio sorriso. _Adeus, Yamamoto._

"Não, eu não o amo." Gokudera podia sentir o peso ser retirado de suas costas. Seu coração se tornava mais leve. "Por que a pessoa que eu sempre amei é você, Yamamoto."

_Continua..._


	9. Hibari II

**Hibari**

Os primeiros passos foram ouvidos durante a manhã. O Guardião da Nuvem estava sentado no cômodo que utilizava como escritório, os olhos baixos e atentos às linhas que lia, enquanto suas mãos seguravam o pedaço de papel. Ao seu lado direito havia uma xícara de café – esta precisando ser reposta –; ao lado esquerdo repousava um envelope pardo que havia sido entregue na noite anterior. _Rafaelle_. Aquele nome havia sido lido tantas vezes que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sentia a língua dormente todas as vezes que o pronunciava. _Um jovem. Não mais do que uma mera criança._

A sensação de proximidade tornou-se mais forte, mas como um dono que já fosse acostumado à presença do animal, Hibari não se dignou a virar o rosto ou oferecer um único olhar à sua companhia. O Braço Direito ajoelhou-se na entrada antes de arrastar a porta, fazendo uma polida reverência.

"Kyou-sama." A voz de Kusakabe era grossa e poderia ser ou não impressão, mas o moreno achou que nos últimos dias ele parecia ainda mais sério. _Ele sabe de algo? Não. Provavelmente não. _"Você tem visita."

"Não, eu não tenho." O Guardião da Nuvem continuou a encarar o papel em suas mãos. Na noite anterior o próprio Braço Direito o visitou depois do jantar e lhe entregou o envelope pardo. O conteúdo se referia à investigação particular que Hibari estava trabalhando.

"O Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola está aqui para vê-lo, Kyou-sama." Kusakabe fez uma pausa. "Ele disse que veio conversar sobre um assunto que lhe diz respeito."

Os olhos negros encararam a porta e o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar guardou o papel dentro do envelope. Seus joelhos estavam cansados por estarem em uma mesma posição, mas suas pernas deslizaram com graça e destreza pelo tatame, cortando o cômodo e seguindo para a sala ao lado. O moreno ajoelhou-se em sua almofada costumeira e colocou as mãos sobre as pernas. Duas vozes se misturaram antes que Yamamoto Takeshi surgisse em seu campo de visão, caminhando pela mesma entrada que ele havia passado há poucos segundos.

"Bom dia, Hibari."

Desde a primeira vez que colocou os olhos no moreno o Guardião da Nuvem o achou peculiar. Poderia ser os olhos, ou o sorriso ou até mesmo a personalidade, mas alguma coisa naquela pessoa chamava sua atenção por alguma maneira. O modo como Yamamoto tratava as pessoas – sem preconceito e de maneira aberta. A honestidade e sinceridade. O senso de justiça. O bom humor. Tudo isso eram coisas que ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar admirava, mesmo que nunca mencionasse. De todos os Guardiões, o moreno era aquele que lhe deixava menos irritado, provavelmente porque suas visitas eram extremamente raras. Em sua lista de ódio estavam o Guardião do Sol e o Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola, pessoas que Hibari simplesmente não suportava. O primeiro por ser espaçoso e não ter respeito algum pelo espaço pessoal das demais pessoas; o segundo por ter tantas similaridades com o próprio Guardião da Nuvem, que não lhe agradava se _visto_ assim... tão próximo.

E verdade fosse dita: a única pessoa envolvida com os Vongola cuja presença nunca causou nenhum tipo de asco era Chrome Dokuro. _Ela é praticamente muda, sabe seu lugar e somente diz o necessário._ O pensamento o fez menear a cabeça, sentindo-se satisfeito com aquela observação mental.

Naquela manhã, além da natural peculiaridade de Yamamoto, outra coisa fez com que Hibari erguesse os olhos para encarar melhor sua companhia. Havia algo diferente no rosto daquele homem, algo que ele não conseguia apontar ou diferenciar, mas que fazia com que as sobrancelhas negras estivessem juntas e os lábios crispados em uma fina e rígida linha. Os ombros do moreno também estavam diferentes. Atleta desde sempre, o Guardião da Chuva possuía a postura certa, andando sempre com os ombros para trás e a coluna ereta. Entretanto, a pessoa que se ajoelhou na almofada à frente e o cumprimentou com um breve aceno tinha os ombros caídos e levemente inclinados, como se carregasse algo pesado. Os olhos, porém, estavam alertas, não perdendo um segundo do que viam.

"O que você quer?" A voz de Hibari saiu baixa e polida. O quanto antes ele acabasse com aquele teatrinho, mais rápido ele retornaria ao seu relatório. Pois mesmo tendo lido aquilo centenas de vezes, existia sempre a possibilidade de que alguma coisa passasse despercebida.

"Ajudar."

Aquela simples palavra veio acompanhada por um simples gesto. Yamamoto abriu o terno e levou a mão para dentro da peça de roupa, retirando um envelope branco e o colocando no espaço entre eles. Seus olhos, entretanto, não saíram da figura do Guardião da Nuvem.

"Nós sabemos o que está acontecendo e queremos ajudar." O moreno empurrou levemente o envelope. "Tenho consciência de que você está a par da situação, então isso me poupará o trabalho de explicar."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Hibari mentiu. Não havia sinal de que ele fazia isso. Sua expressão estava branca, seus olhos baixos como sempre e sua voz transmitia o mesmo tédio. Por dentro, seu coração batia incrivelmente rápido.

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso." O Guardião da Chuva pareceu inabalável. "Nós sabemos que você sabe sobre Dino e Kyoko. E, como eu disse, estamos aqui para ajudar."

_Kyoko?_ Pela primeira vez houve reação por parte de Hibari e a pessoa sentada à sua frente percebeu. A expressão no rosto de Yamamoto se suavizou e seus olhos se abaixaram. Ali, naquele curto instante, o moreno achou ter visto dor. _Não a minha dor. A dor dele. Quem esse homem perderá no futuro? O que pode ter acontecido de tão importante para mudá-lo dessa maneira?_

"Desculpe, eu achei que soubesse sobre Kyoko." O Guardião da Chuva parecia visivelmente incomodado. "Não é somente Dino Cavallone, mas Sasagawa também."

"_Ele_ sabe?"

"Não. E não ficará sabendo." O moreno virou o rosto, encarando o jardim. A luz que entrava através da porta lateral iluminava todo o cômodo, e naquele momento iluminou também o rosto do ex-capitão do time de baseball. Havia olheiras embaixo de seus olhos e ele parecia muito mais velho do que seus vinte e um anos. "Tsuna é... uma alma gentil. Ele nunca entenderia. Então eu gostaria de pedir que também não dissesse nada. Nós estamos dispostos a ajudar, mas contamos com a sua discrição."

"Nós?" Hibari tentou ao máximo manter sua voz impassível, mas sabia que havia falhado. Havia um nó em sua garganta e o café que ele havia bebido há poucos minutos revirava em seu estômago. _Quem mais sabe sobre isso?_

"Eu, Chrome e... G-Gokudera."

A hesitação de Yamamoto foi tão clara que o Guardião da Nuvem teria de ser completamente obtuso para não ter percebido. Naquele momento o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar simpatizou um pouco com o farrapo sentado à sua frente. Ele não tinha ideia do tipo de relação entre os Guardiões da Chuva e da Tempestade, mas ele não desejava aquele tipo de futuro para ninguém. Nem mesmo Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Como sabem?"

"Gokudera recebeu a visita de Chrome há algumas semanas, a versão do futuro. Ela entregou esses papéis a ele e disse para entrarmos em contato com você."

"Por quê?"

"Porque você _precisa_ da nossa ajuda."

"Não, eu não preciso. Eu sei exatamente o que farei e agradeceria se vocês não se intrometessem."

"E o que você pretende fazer?" O moreno respondeu com o tom de voz um pouco mais alto. "Matar o menino? Você consegue matar uma pessoa inocente, Hibari?"

Não houve resposta imediata para aquela pergunta que havia soado muito mais como acusação. O Guardião da Nuvem encarou o envelope branco, pensando quantas vezes não havia se feito aquela mesma indagação desde que soube que seu alvo era um jovem de pouco mais de 15 anos. Se fosse um homem, um adulto e armado, as coisas seriam totalmente diferentes. _Ele não será jovem e indefeso para sempre. A pessoa que mata Dino é um homem._ Aquele pensamento fez seu coração se sentir apertado. Lembrar-se de Dino ultimamente levava aquela sensação para todo seu corpo, e quando ele se dava por si estava respirando com dificuldade e tendo de lidar com ataques de pânico e ansiedade.

"O que vocês sugerem? Não há outro caminho. Se o garoto crescer as pessoas morrerão."

"Nós estamos pensando sobre isso ainda, por isso estou aqui. Se tivermos você ao nosso lado pod–"

"Não. Minha resposta é não."

Hibari ficou em pé e lançou um frio olhar na direção do homem ajoelhado à sua frente. Ele não trabalhava em grupos, e naquela situação ele não correria nenhum risco. Se os herbívoros falhassem ele não teria outra chance, e aquelas palavras foram ditas através dos lábios do próprio Guardião da Tempestade. _Eles não podem me ajudar, ninguém pode._

"Saia." O moreno deu as costas.

"Hibari, você precisa reconsiderar. Nós não temos tempo para os seus caprichos."

"Eu não vou repetir, Yamamoto Takeshi." O Guardião da Nuvem disse com a voz ainda mais baixa. Sua paciência estava no limite.

A respiração do Guardião da Chuva tornou-se mais pesada e não era preciso virar e ver com seus próprios olhos para saber que a expressão no rosto daquele homem era pesada. "Dessa vez você não pode lutar sozinho. Nós estaremos disponíveis se quiser reconsiderar. E pense _neles_ e não em você. Nós não estamos ajudando por pena, Hibari."

Os passos finalmente foram ouvidos e em poucos segundos o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar estava sozinho novamente. Seus olhos estavam fixos no chão, digerindo o que havia ouvido e pensando no que deveria fazer. Hibari não contava com a ideia de ter mais pessoas envolvidas em toda aquela bagunça. Lidar com isso, sozinho e sem nenhum plano, já era ruim o suficiente. Saber que os herbívoros _sabiam_ o deixava incomodado e receoso. _Eles podem estragar tudo e eu não posso correr esse risco. _O moreno virou-se e encarou o envelope branco que estava no mesmo lugar que o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola havia deixado. Sua mão esquerda esticou-se e seu corpo fez menção de abaixar-se, mas ele não o fez. Sua atenção e sentidos foram todos roubados pelo barulho do telefone, e uma onda de pavor fez com que o Guardião da Nuvem desse um passo para trás.

O telefone tocou novamente e novamente. No quarto toque Hibari conseguiu caminhar para frente, cruzando o cômodo e entrando em seu escritório. O aparelho ficava no canto, próximo à porta de madeira que dividia os cômodos. Por um momento ele hesitou, encarando o telefone sem saber se conseguiria mover um músculo sequer. No sexto toque sua mão esticou-se com rapidez, sabendo que não haveria uma sétima tentativa.

"Por Deus, Kyouya, onde você estava?" A voz soou com uma mistura de preocupação e gracejo. As pernas do moreno vacilaram e ele apenas sentiu o peso do corpo quando seus joelhos tocaram o tatame. Não havia parte de seu corpo que não tremesse e seu coração batia tão rápido que seria impossível não ouvi-lo. Ele apenas torcia para que a pessoa do outro lado da linha não escutasse. "Kyouya?"

"Eu estou aqui." A resposta saiu baixa. Os lábios do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar encostaram-se ao aparelho e ele fez o possível para que sua voz não soasse trêmula. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele reagia daquela forma tão patética. Ultimamente, todas as vezes que o telefone tocava seu corpo simplesmente deixava de funcionar. Seu coração se tornava apertado e automaticamente ele se lembrava da conversa que tivera no futuro; seu guarda-roupa e principalmente seu jardim. _Sem vida, sem futuro, sem nada... sem ele._

"Eu estava preocupado. Está tudo bem?"

"Eu estou bem."

"Eu sinto tanta sua falta, Kyouya. Eu queria que você pudesse ter ficado um pouco mais."

O Guardião da Nuvem encostou-se à parede de madeira e sentou-se mais confortavelmente ao chão. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele se permitiu apenas ouvir a voz daquele homem pelo tempo que fosse possível. Dino repetiu várias vezes que sentia saudades e, apesar dos assuntos que tinha para relatar não serem novos ou inéditos para o moreno, ele ouviu a tudo, concordando aqui ou ali apenas para mostrar-se presente. Hibari havia passado uma semana na Itália. Aquela súbita viagem não estava em seus planos, mas ele não se arrependia. Ver o louro vivo e em carne e osso havia sido uma experiência extremamente benéfica, e ele não teria conseguido manter sua sanidade se tivesse permanecido em Namimori naqueles dias. Entretanto, o trabalho o chamou de volta ao Japão, e mesmo não tendo um dia em que sua mente e coração não retornassem àquela semana que passou ao lado do Chefe dos Cavallone, o Guardião da Nuvem sabia que não tinha tempo a perder.

"Quando você vem a Namimori?"

"Em alguns dias." A pergunta pareceu alegrar o louro. Sua voz soou mais doce e mesmo não enxergando o italiano diretamente, o moreno sabia que ele estava sorrindo. "Já está com saudades?"

_Sim._ "Não."

"Você está mentindo para si mesmo, Kyouya. Eu sei o quanto você sente minha falta."

"Você está delirando, Cavallone. Eu mal lembro da sua existência." Hibari sentiu os lábios se repuxarem em um meio sorriso. Ele havia esquecido aquelas conversas. Aqueles momentos bobos pareciam existir em um passado distante, na vida de outra pessoa. Alguém que não precisava se preocupar com um futuro negro e escolhas presentes que mudariam a vida de todos.

"Pois eu sinto sua falta, Kyouya. Todo dia, todo o tempo. Eu queria que estivesse aqui. Eu queria que nunca tivéssemos de ficar longe um do outro." Dino suspirou. "Eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você, sabe..."

O sorriso transformou-se em uma fina linha nos lábios do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar e toda a alegria que ele sentiu nos últimos segundos pareceu deslizar por seus dedos. A voz de seu amante entrava por seus ouvidos e parecia se alojar diretamente em seu coração, fazendo-o lembrar-se do que precisava ser feito.

"Kyouya? Você está ai, Kyouya?"

"Estou aqui."

"Eu preciso ir agora. Romário vai me descobrir aqui escondido a qualquer minuto. Tentarei ir a Namimori o quanto antes, ok? Se alimente direito e qualquer coisa entre em contato, nee?"

"Eu irei." O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu quando sua mão segurou o telefone com um pouco mais de força. "Dino..."

A voz do outro lado calou-se, mas era possível ouvir a respiração próxima ao aparelho. "Eu estou aqui, Kyouya."

O moreno engoliu seco, sentindo o rosto tornar-se um pouco mais vermelho. Em ocasiões normais ele jamais seria tão ousado ou sincero, mas ele não estava em uma situação normal. Muito dependia dele e de suas escolhas, e principalmente de suas ações. "Eu estarei esperando, então se apresse e volto logo."

"Eu irei. Eu te amo, Kyouya."

A última parte foi seguida pelo som do sorriso do italiano e então a ligação terminou.

Hibari permaneceu com o telefone em mãos por mais alguns segundos antes de juntar as forças necessárias para pousá-lo na base. Seus joelhos o colocaram em pé, e seus olhos fitaram o envelope branco no outro cômodo. A voz de Yamamoto soou em seus ouvidos e, apesar de absurda, a ideia de trabalharem juntos não pareceu tão impossível naquele instante. Não havia nada que o Guardião da Nuvem detestasse mais do que multidões, grupos e principalmente os Guardiões dos Vongola. O pensamento de trabalhar junto com os herbívoros o fazia sentir ânsia, tamanho o asco. Entretanto, não havia nada que ele amasse com mais afinco do que certo louro idiota, e pela primeira vez em sua vida Hibari estava com medo. Seu inimigo era invisível, ele não poderia tocá-lo com seus tonfas ou amedrontá-lo com seu olhar ou palavras. Sua maior adversidade era ele mesmo e o receio em falhar e não receber uma segunda chance. Então, o que fazer? Os herbívoros teriam uma melhor ideia além do óbvio? Ele poderia confirmar nas pessoas menos confiáveis que existiam?

O envelope branco estava em suas mãos antes que ele notasse. O conteúdo ainda lhe era desconhecido, mas naquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se um pouco mais esperançoso e menos desesperado. Por trás daquela muralha de autocontrole e confiança Hibari sentia-se acuado. Ele nunca vivenciou aquele nível de ameaça antes. Quando visitou o futuro as coisas não eram daquela forma. Dino estava vivo. Dino o treinou, o idiota estava ali ao seu lado. O que havia dado errado? Qual atitude desencadeou aquele futuro? _Eu não tenho tempo para perguntas. Eu preciso apenas das respostas. _O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar abriu o envelope e encarou seu conteúdo. Se para proteger seu presente e futuro ele precisasse ter um pouco de fé nos Vongola, então ele _pensaria_ em abrir uma exceção. Porém, se nada surtisse efeito, ele resolveria as coisas ao seu modo, mesmo que isso significasse ter de sujar as próprias mãos.

**x**

Os momentos de felicidade sempre eram inferiores àqueles de pura tristeza e desconforto, e Hibari Kyouya sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Seu dia havia começado bem, com um longo e demorado café da manhã que envolveu sopa misô e dois onigiris feitos por ele mesmo. As notícias foram lidas e quando se levantou da pequenina mesinha da sala de estar, o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se satisfeito consigo. Seu humor nunca estava excelente, mas poderia ser dito que naquele dia o moreno estava um pouco _melhor_. O jardim lhe ocupou algumas horas, assim como um rápido passeio pela propriedade. Quando a manhã terminou e o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar encarou o relógio seus lábios quase sorriram. _Finalmente._

Havia um motivo para toda aquela estranha e contida alegria. O motivo havia chegado a Namimori na noite passada, mas por motivos profissionais os dois não puderam se encontrar. Quando conversou ao telefone com Dino, há quatro dias, Hibari achou que teria de esperar pelo menos uma semana até encontrar o louro. Entretanto, no meio da noite anterior havia uma mensagem em seu celular avisando que a viagem até a América havia sido cancelada e o italiano estava a caminho do Japão.

O Guardião da Nuvem não voltou a dormir.

Naqueles quatro dias muito havia sido feito com relação à missão, plano e até mesmo problema que o moreno tinha nas mãos. Descobrir o paradeiro do garoto ainda estava sendo um problema, mas as informações sobre a Família foram fáceis. Aliás, eles não escondiam nada, e cinco minutos no telefone com um Chefe inglês e Hibari descobriu mais do que gostaria. Aparentemente os Moretti estavam buscando alianças com diversas Famílias ao redor do mundo, utilizando o discurso de que era hora de reconstruírem o que haviam perdido. _Mas vocês não vão usar o sangue _dele_ nessa construção, _o ex-Líder sentiu o estômago rodar ao pensar nesse assunto.

O almoço transcorreu calmo e tranquilo. O croquete de camarão caiu perfeitamente com o arroz, e o Guardião da Nuvem cogitou a ideia de cozinhar o mesmo no dia seguinte, pois Dino apareceria para o jantar. _Não que eu me importe com o que ele come. Eu farei isso para _mim_. _O sorriso de satisfação o acompanhou até o quarto, onde o moreno se despiu e trocou o kimono negro pelo terno e a gravata. _Está calor. _A tranquilidade, porém, não duraria muito. A gravata havia sido ajeitada e Hibari arrumava o terno quando ouviu os passos do outro lado da porta de madeira. Duas sombras foram projetadas rentes à porta de seu quarto – esta em frente, criando passagem para a sacada –, e ele sabia que embora uma fosse de Kusakabe, a outra não pertencia ao Chefe dos Cavallone. _Mais idiotas. Eles se reproduzem em uma velocidade absurda._

O moreno suspirou e deixou o quarto, cruzando o corredor e seguindo na direção de seu escritório. Ele sabia que encontraria seu Braço Direito lá, ajoelhado em frente à larga porta de madeira, pronto para anunciar quem quer que fosse. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar apalpou os tonfas dentro de seu terno, sorrindo contente. Se a pessoa fosse novamente Yamamoto Takeshi ele não perderia um segundo sequer ouvindo aquelas mesmas bobagens do outro dia. Se não fosse... bem, ele também não ouviria. _Não hoje. Não agora. Nunca._

Hibari adentrou seu escritório, mas a visão que se apresentou diante de seus belos olhos negros foi um pouco diferente daquela que ele tinha em mente. A larga porta estava aberta, deixando que a luz do dia entrasse e clareasse todo o cômodo. Kusakabe, entretanto, não estava ajoelhado, mas sim em pé e pedindo para que o visitante não entrasse no escritório. Sua voz era baixa, quase um sussurro e até mesmo enquanto tentava expulsar o homem, o Braço Direito soava educado.

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso."

Gokudera Hayato já estava dentro do escritório. Seus olhos verdes se ergueram ao encarar o dono do templo e Hibari automaticamente levou as mãos para seus tonfas. Ele não tinha tempo para perder com herbívoros, e depois da visita do Guardião da Chuva, a segunda pessoa que ele não queria ver era justamente o Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Hibari."

"Vocês herbívoros utilizam o mesmo discurso," o moreno recordou-se que aquelas foram as exatas palavras que Yamamoto Takeshi disse ao vê-lo naquela manhã, "e a minha resposta será a mesma: saia."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." O homem de cabelos prateados caminhou até o meio da sala. Aquele espaço foi cruzado com passos rápidos e Hibari achou que aquela pessoa não tinha noção de limites. Ele estava implorando uma surra.

"Kusakabe, jogue-o para fora. Eu estou de saída."

O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um olhar de puro desdém para seu intruso, caminhando na direção da porta aberta. Seus sentidos sentiram a mão antes que ela tocasse seu braço, e um dos tonfas teria acertado o rosto de Gokudera se ele não tivesse se esquivado no exato momento. O braço do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar ficou estendido e seus olhos se apertaram.

"Eu trouxe informações novas e gostaria de debater o que faremos." A voz do Braço Direito do Décimo soou séria. Durante todos aqueles anos as visitas que aquela pessoa havia feito sempre terminaram em lutas. Os assuntos eram o tédio básico dos Vongola e toda aquela conversa sem sentido que Hibari nunca estava interessado. Porém, havia um brilho diferente nos olhos do homem de cabelos prateados. Um estranho e convidativo brilho. "Dez minutos. É o tempo que eu peço e depois irei embora."

"Cinco minutos." O moreno respondeu baixo. "Kusakabe, me espere no fim da escadaria com o carro ligado. Eu estou de saída."

"Sim, Kyou-sama." O Braço Direito fez uma polida reverência antes de seguir pelo corredor de madeira da varanda.

Os dois Guardiões permaneceram em silêncio por um breve momento. Partiu de Gokudera a iniciativa para iniciar a conversa:

"A Varia está procurando pelo garoto e aparentemente uma pista importante surgiu. Squalo a investigará pessoalmente e teremos resultados em poucos dias."

"Aonde ele está?"

"Eu não direi." O Guardião da Tempestade respondeu sério.

"Eu descobrirei e farei o que tem de ser feito."

"Você não pode matar um inocente Hibari. Nem mesmo _você_ é capaz disso."

"E desde quando _você_ sabe do que _eu_ sou capaz, Gokudera Hayato?" As palavras saíram afiadas através de seus lábios. Quem aquele herbívoro inútil achava que era?

"Eu o conheço a tempo suficiente para saber que, embora seja egoísta, arrogante e oh, eu poderia continuar indefinidamente, você jamais machucaria um inocente."

"Inocente?" Um sádico meio sorriso cortou os lábios do moreno antes que ele pudesse notar. _Você não estava lá. Você não viu o que _eu_ vi, garoto._

"Nós vamos cuidar disso, Hibari, mas precisamos que você não faça nada estúpido."

"Eu já disse para o outro herbívoro idiota que não trabalho com vocês ou para vocês. Eu farei as coisas do meu jeito e espero que não se metam no meu caminho. O assunto de vocês é a mulher. O restante não lhe diz respeito."

A expressão de Gokudera Hayato tornou-se pesada. Por um momento o Guardião da Nuvem esqueceu a dedicação que aquele homem oferecia a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Não que ele se importasse...

"Seus cinco minutos terminaram. Saia."

"Você não pode dizer nada ao Jyuudaime. Ele não pode saber."

O Guardião da Nuvem apertou o tonfa com força. O que era aquilo? Ele estava recebendo _ordens_ daquele insolente? Justo... _ele_?

"Você deveria cuidar da própria vida, Gokudera Hayato. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não lhe fiz respeito. Agora saia da minha propriedade antes que eu o enxote."

"O que você faz me diz respeito quando envolve àqueles que são importantes para mim." A voz do homem de cabelos prateados soou bem mais alta e claramente a conversa estava tomando um rumo mais energético. "Eu não estou fazendo isso somente pelo Jyuudaime. Eu estou fazendo isso pelo Haneuma. Porque ele é um amigo da Família, porque ele é o irmão mais velho do Jyuudaime e porque se aquele homem morrer você ficará ainda mais insano!"

Poucas pessoas tinham coragem de dizer certas coisas para um homem como Hibari Kyouya. A grande maioria nem sequer se dignava a olhá-lo direto nos olhos. Aquela havia sido a rotina durante toda a sua vida, e o mudo respeito que transmitia às pessoas sempre o deixou satisfeito. Aqueles que não o olhavam, não falavam. Aqueles que não falavam, não o aborreciam. Aqueles que não o aborreciam, não existiam. Era um círculo. Um círculo interminável que havia sido quebrado por um estrangeiro idiota, que havia entrado em sua vida com um sorriso fácil, palavras doces e uma personalidade pegajosa. Dino era a única pessoa que falava francamente com ele. Desde o primeiro encontro no terraço do Colégio Namimori; desde a primeira vez que o italiano havia lhe dito: "A partir desse dia eu serei seu Tutor", o moreno não teve mais paz. A cada frase, a cada declaração, a cada toque... as palavras e sentimentos do Chefe dos Cavallone fluíam até ele como um raio de Sol que atravessa a cortina e atinge seus olhos no melhor momento do seu sono. Um belo incômodo.

Entretanto, naquele momento, outra pessoa foi capaz de atingi-lo.

O Braço Direito do Décimo o olhava com uma mistura de raiva e indignação. Seu rosto estava levemente vermelho e a ira em sua expressão era algo novo para o Guardião da Nuvem. Seus tonfas estavam em mãos, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se mover. Havia mais...

"Você não sabe a sorte que tem, não é? Durante todos esses anos você teve tudo nas mãos e agiu como se merecesse todas as coisas que aconteceram." O Guardião da Tempestade deu um passo à frente e sua voz tornou-se ainda mais alta. "Você não passa de um ingrato. Você não merece nada disso... Nada!" Gokudera abriu os braços, referindo-se ao templo. "Sua família te deu o templo, o Jyuudaime te deu o cargo de Guardião e o Haneuma..." O homem de cabelos prateados engoliu seco. "O Haneuma é completamente devotado, mas nós dois sabemos muito bem que no fundo ele merece muito mais do que alguém como você."

A mão que não conseguia se mexer lembrou-se como era erguer-se. A perna que havia se esquecido como era andar de repente cruzou o espaço em uma velocidade espantosa, levando seu corpo à frente de Gokudera Hayato. O golpe que atingiu o Braço Direito do Décimo só não foi mais rápido do que o pensamento do moreno e a incrível e insaciável vontade que ele sentiu de acabar com aquele homem. A porta de madeira que separava o escritório da sala de jantar foi quebrada e o Guardião da Tempestade a atravessou como se fosse feita de seda. Uma segunda porta –unindo a sala de estar a um dos corredores – também foi destruída, e o homem de cabelos prateados teria atravessado uma terceira porta se não fosse feita de concreto. O corpo de Gokudera caiu com barulho ao chão e Hibari deu o primeiro passo na direção de sua vítima. Seu sangue fervia e ele morderia o herbívoro insolente até a morte.

"Kyou-sama." A voz veio de trás e foi seguida por uma calma e gentil mão pousada em seu ombro esquerdo. O moreno virou o rosto, não ficando surpreso ao ver Kusakabe. O Braço Direito tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios e quando seus olhos se encontraram o homem balançou a cabeça em negativo. "O carro está ligado e os cinco minutos já passaram. Eu cuidarei do restante."

"Mas eu ainda preciso mordê-lo até a morte." A voz de Hibari soou baixa.

"Ele está inconsciente, Kyou-sama." Kusakabe apontou para frente. Gokudera Hayato estava imóvel, no mesmo lugar em que havia caído.

"Entendo." Os tonfas foram guardados a contragosto dentro do terno e o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar bateu o pó de sua roupa. "Eu não voltarei hoje, então feche o templo."

"Sim, Kyou-sama."

Foi com uma breve reverência que Hibari deixou o escritório e seguiu pelo corredor de madeira da varanda. A cada passo sua cabeça se tornava mais clara e a raiva deixava seu corpo. Da casa no templo ele cruzou o jardim e desceu a longa escadaria, encontrando seu carro. O veículo estava levemente abafado por ter ficado exposto ao Sol, mas a temperatura não o incomodou. O carro seguiu pela rua, porém, ao chegar ao cruzamento, o Guardião da Nuvem encarou o volante. Sua ira havia se acalmado, mas a irritante voz do Braço Direito do Décimo soava em sua cabeça repentinamente, como um mantra. _Kusakabe deveria ter me deixado terminar o serviço. Eu nunca mais teria de ouvir aquele homem novamente._

_Ele merece muito mais do que alguém como você._

O veículo virou à esquerda e o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar continuou a dirigir. O hotel em que Dino estava hospedado ficava do outro lado, mas aquele seria seu último destino. Ele precisava visitar outro lugar antes, e aquela realização o atingiu tão de repente que o fez se perguntar por que não havia feito isso antes.

_Ele merece muito mais do que alguém como você._

A rua que Hibari procurava era calma e extremamente agradável. Ele havia visitado aquele local muitas vezes em seu tempo de Colégio, não necessariamente para visitar os donos da casa, mas sim um dos moradores. Este mesmo morador estava na entrada quando seu veículo foi estacionado, e os olhos que o receberam eram sérios e cheios de significados e conhecimento... _Ele sabe._

"Eu poderia pará-lo se eu quisesse, Hibari." Reborn ergueu os olhos. Os dois eram basicamente da mesma altura, o que sempre deixava o Guardião da Nuvem incomodado. Ele havia se acostumado a abaixar o olhar quando conversava com o Hitman, mas depois do fim da maldição dos Arcobalenos a adaptação fez-se necessária.

"Se você realmente quisesse me parar o teria feito há muito tempo." O moreno sorriu de canto. Ele sempre sorria quando estava na companhia de Reborn. "Você sabia, não é? Você sabe de tudo."

"Saber não significa resolver. Eu estou com as mãos atadas assim como você." O Hitman ajeitou o chapéu. "Você o fará sofrer sem necessidade e você sabe disso."

"Ele precisa saber. Ele precisa decidir o que fará."

"E você já decidiu o que vai fazer?" O tom de voz do ex-Arcobaleno fez o sorriso nos lábios de Hibari se tornar mais largo.

"Farei aquilo que precisa ser feito."

"Dino nunca o perdoará."

O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fez um breve menear de cabeça antes de abrir o portão e pisar no jardim dos Sawada. A presença de Reborn desapareceu conforme ele caminhava, e, ao parar na soleira, o Guardião da Nuvem encarou as próprias mãos. _Ele merece muito mais do que alguém como você._ A campainha foi tocada e a espera durou poucos segundos. A figura do Décimo Vongola surgiu do outro lado, e Tsuna deu vários passos para trás ao vê-lo, batendo as costas na parede e derrubando o pano de prato que tinha nas mãos.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" A voz do homem de cabelos castanhos soou trêmula. O medo era tão visível através daqueles olhos que o ego de Hibari sentiu-se levemente satisfeito.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Sawada Tsunayoshi." O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo à frente e ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas. _A ironia de utilizar essa frase._ "Ou melhor: eu falarei e você escutará atentamente o que eu vou dizer, fui claro?"

"S-S-Sim..."

Tsuna teria ido além da parede se fosse possível. Quando o moreno deu o primeiro passo, o corpo do Décimo praticamente se jogou contra o concreto. Era patético de se observar.

Hibari encostou a porta com uma de suas mãos, encarando o corredor. Não havia mais ninguém na casa, então eles poderiam ter aquela conversa sem interrupções. Seus olhos negros voltaram a encarar sua companhia, e pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado o pavor no olhar do Décimo havia se transformado em preocupação. _Ele merece muito mais do que alguém como você._

"Em dez anos uma Família chamada Moretti irá ter força suficiente para criar fortes alianças. O Chefe dos Moretti se chamará Rafaelle e ele terá tanto poder quanto você. Este homem se transformará em um assassino e em maio, daqui a nove anos, ele matará o Chefe da Família Cavallone e a esposa do Décimo Chefe dos Vongola." O Guardião da Nuvem não tinha expressão. As palavras deixavam seus lábios como se tivessem sido feitas para serem proferidas. "Dino Cavallone e Sawada Kyoko serão mortos por esse homem se não fizermos alguma coisa. Seus Guardiões não queriam que você soubesse, mas eu não trabalho para você e é direito seu saber, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Eu não direi o que deve ou não ser feito, mas eu tomei a minha decisão."

O som do silêncio era pesado e ensurdecedor. O medo nos olhos do Décimo, que havia se transformado em preocupação há poucos segundos, mudara para algo que o moreno nunca havia visto. Hibari abaixou o olhar e deu meia volta, abrindo a porta e saindo. O Sol brilhava no céu azul e, enquanto caminhava na direção de seu carro, o Guardião da Nuvem só conseguia pensar qual expressão ele exibiu em seu rosto quando a versão futura de Gokudera Hayato o contou sobre Dino. _Eu tenho certeza absoluta que não reagi como Sawada Tsunayoshi, _o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar deu partida no carro,_ eu jamais teria derramado uma lágrima na frente de outra pessoa._

_Continua..._


	10. Yamamoto

Obrigada aos leitores pelos reviews recebidos. Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fanfic!

* * *

**Yamamoto**

"O azul ou o vermelho?"

A pergunta nunca chegou aos ouvidos do Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola. As palavras permaneceram voando ao redor de sua mente, e a pessoa à sua frente o olhava com certa curiosidade e preocupação. Entretanto, embora encarasse a jovem mulher, tudo o que o moreno via era...

"Você está ouvindo, Takeshi?" Yurika agitou a mão. "Eu perguntei sua opinião sobre os sapatos."

Foram necessários alguns segundos para que Yamamoto voltasse à realidade e se lembrasse que estava dentro de um shopping, mais precisamente uma loja de sapatos. Como ele havia chegado até ali era um verdadeiro mistério.

"O azul." A resposta saiu mecânica, mas ele se forçou a sorrir para parecer mais convincente. O truque pareceu funcionar, pois a jovem mulher retribuiu o sorriso e segurou os sapatos enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. "Você se importaria se eu esperasse do lado de fora? Está muito abafado aqui dentro."

"Isso pode demorar um pouco, desculpe." Yurika corou e sorriu ao receber um terno beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

O Guardião da Chuva deixou a loja e afrouxou a gravata em seu pescoço. Respirar havia se tornado uma tarefa difícil nos últimos dias. Sua atenção também parecia não ser a mesma, e uma parte dele se sentia mal em deixar a namorada sozinha na loja, mas, verdade fosse dita, permanecer ao lado de Yurika havia se tornado estranhamente complicado. _Eu não consigo esquecer o que _ele_ disse. _A menção daquelas palavras o fez passar a mão pelos cabelos, colocando-as na cintura logo em seguida. Seu corpo virou-se e ele viu a jovem mulher através do vidro da loja, e seus lábios automaticamente se repuxaram em um meio sorriso. Eles estavam juntos há dois anos e até cinco dias atrás ele achou que viveria uma vida pacata e sem muitas aventuras. _Eu até já havia escolhido o anel. Mais alguns meses de trabalho e eu teria dinheiro suficiente para pedi-la em casamento durante uma viagem à França._ Isso, claro, antes de seu melhor amigo lhe dizer com todas as letras que estava apaixonado... por ele.

_Por que a pessoa que eu sempre amei é você, Yamamoto._ As palavras de Gokudera não deixaram sua mente um segundo sequer depois de ouvi-las. O moreno se lembrava exatamente da cena, como se a estivesse vivendo novamente. Naquela tarde, ele havia ido ao escritório do Guardião da Tempestade para chamá-lo para almoçarem juntos. Aquele era um hábito criado após anos de amizade, mas ao encontrar a sala vazia, ele esperou sua companhia por alguns minutos, indo visitá-lo novamente algum tempo depois. Porém, havia algo diferente no homem de cabelos prateados quando ele retornou, e Yamamoto notou isso assim que seu amigo entrou no escritório. O Braço Direito exibia um meio sorriso e um ar tranquilo. Aquilo o deixou levemente desconfortável, e automaticamente a imagem do homem que ele havia encontrado no corredor do apartamento de Gokudera surgiu em sua mente. _Quando ele me disse que gostava de homens aquilo não me surpreendeu. Mas ao pensar que ele tinha estado com _aquele_ homem há poucos minutos, isso sim me incomodou._ A pergunta deixou seus lábios de maneira estrangeira e ele tinha plena consciência de que invadia o espaço pessoal de outra pessoa. _"Você o ama?"_ _Aquilo foi descuidado. Eu não estava pensando..._

Entretanto, o Guardião da Chuva jamais esperou ouvir aquela resposta.

"_Por que a pessoa que eu sempre amei é você, Yamamoto." _Dita com uma voz baixa e olhos honestos. Os pensamentos do moreno pararam e ele encarou o homem de cabelos prateados sem saber o que deveria fazer. Seus olhos não conseguiram piscar, seus lábios não proferiram palavra alguma. Era simplesmente inacreditável.

"Eu estive apaixonado por você durante muitos anos, Yamamoto." O Braço Direito do Décimo complementou ao vê-lo tão sem reação. "Mas não me leve a mal, eu sei o meu lugar e em momento algum eu esperei qualquer forma de reciprocidade. Eu estou feliz por você estar pensando seriamente sobre seu futuro com Yurika, então não deixe que isso te afete."

_Ele disse isso de maneira tão trivial, como se fosse possível não ficar afetado ao ouvir aquele tipo de coisa._ Foi preciso algum tempo até que Yamamoto conseguisse falar alguma coisa, e tudo o que deixou seus lábios foi um breve "Entendo..." _Tolo, você não entendeu nada._ O Guardião da Chuva balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer aquilo tudo. Depois daquela estranha conversa os dois amigos se encontraram apenas depois de três dias, mas dessa vez ao lado de um terceiro elemento. Chrome pareceu feliz em vê-lo no grupo, mesmo a garota não demonstrando absolutamente quase nada. Os três conversaram durante uma tarde inteira, repassando informações e tentando encontrar um buraco em toda aquela história. Quando a reunião terminou, o moreno ficou responsável por falar com Hibari no dia seguinte, e apesar de receber uma missão tão importante, Yamamoto passou aquela noite basicamente em claro, tentando entender como alguém como o Guardião da Tempestade pudesse gostar de alguém como _ele_.

_Não faz sentido. Eu não sou nada demais. E por que ele não disse nada? Todos esses anos..._ O Guardião da Chuva recordava-se das vezes que conversou com o homem de cabelos prateados durante todos aqueles anos. As namoradas que teve, os problemas... o Braço Direito do Décimo sempre esteve a par de sua vida amorosa, e aquilo o deixava ainda mais incomodado. _Se ele sentia isso, por que me ajudou? Eram sempre dele os conselhos para que eu conversasse com as garotas. Aliás, foi basicamente por culpa dele que eu conheci Yurika._ Os dois se conheceram na época do colégio, mas o moreno só foi tomar coragem para convidá-la para sair dois anos depois e apenas porque Gokudera insistiu, e muito para, que ele fizesse isso. _Soa muito cruel imaginá-lo me ajudando depois que soube dos seus sentimentos._

Um longo suspiro cruzou os lábios de Yamamoto, coincidindo com o aparelho celular vibrando no bolso traseiro de sua calça. De nada adiantaria perder tempo com aquele tipo de pensamento, ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. O visor do celular mostrou o nome de Hibari e por um momento o Guardião da Chuva juntou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

"Alô...?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi?" A voz do outro lado definitivamente não era a do Guardião da Nuvem.

"Sim, quem fala?"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya. Eu falo do templo Namimori. Permita-me atrapalhá-lo por alguns segundos."

"C-Certo." O moreno coçou a nuca, sem graça. Ele nunca sabia como lidar com pessoas que eram muito educadas. Seu jeito simples sempre acabava deixando-o levemente constrangido.

"Eu gostaria que você visitasse o templo quando estivesse com algum tempo livre em mãos. Existe alguém que precisa ser levado para casa, mas ele ainda não está em condições de ir sozinho."

O meio sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Yamamoto e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. Havia algo errado ali e ele podia sentir aquilo com cada fibra de seu corpo. "O que aconteceu?"

"Kyou-sama teve um _pequeno_ desentendimento com o Guardião da Tempestade dos Vongola. Ele está bem e fora de perigo, mas ainda não recobrou os sentidos e acredito que não seja seguro deixá-lo ir para casa nesse estado."

"Não o deixe sair do templo, eu estou indo para ai neste momento." O Guardião da Chuva respondeu no mesmo instante. Sua voz saiu séria e seu sangue tornou-se quente. Ele se lembrava da maneira como havia sido tratado por Hibari quando o visitou há poucos dias, mas o desdém e arrogância daquele homem nunca o surpreenderam. Porém, naquele momento, ele desejou não encontrar o Guardião da Nuvem ou não saberia como as coisas terminariam. "Como ele está?"

"Alguns arranhões e um hematoma do lado direito do rosto. Ele sobreviverá." A voz de Kusakabe não mudou. Era o mesmo tom sério e educado. "Eu estarei esperando, Yamamoto Takeshi e obrigado pelo seu tempo.

A ligação foi encerrada e o moreno guardou o aparelho celular no bolso, passando a mão nos cabelos e dando meia volta, pronto para seguir direto até o templo. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, dois olhos negros o encaravam com curiosidade, e pela primeira vez desde que saiu da loja de sapatos Yamamoto lembrou-se de que não estava no shopping à passeio. _Yurika..._

"O que houve? Você está pálido, Takeshi." A jovem mulher esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas o Guardião da Chuva esquivou-se do toque.

"D-Desculpe." O moreno corou. Seu corpo moveu-se para trás sem que ele percebesse. "Você já escolheu o sapato?"

"Sim." Yurika tornou-se séria. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não parece bem? É algo relacionado ao trabalho?"

_Sim e não._ "Sim," a resposta soou estranha aos seus lábios, "algo surgiu e eu preciso resolver, mas vou deixá-la em sua casa antes. Vamos?"

"Eu estou bem." A mulher sorriu. "Eu posso pegar um táxi, não se preocupe. Vá resolver o que é preciso e depois conversaremos."

"Não, eu posso tranquilamente levá-la em casa."

"Não, não pode." Yurika sorriu timidamente. "Você está tremendo, Takeshi, e está bravo e eu posso ver claramente em seus olhos que você quer ir embora."

O Guardião da Chuva não havia percebido que tremia até aquele momento, assim como não notará que estava incrivelmente sério. _Eu devo tê-la assustado._ "Eu sinto muito, Yurika."

"Não sinta, eu ficarei bem, de verdade."

"Eu irei visitá-la à noite, está bem?"

"Eu estarei esperando."

O moreno depositou um segundo beijo no alto da cabeça da moça e afastou-se. Seus passos começaram como uma caminhada rápida, mas tranquila, porém, em determinado momento ele estava praticamente correndo, chegando ao estacionamento e entrando no carro com pressa. _O que eu estou fazendo? _O veículo deixou o shopping e ganhou a rua, e Yamamoto pensou rapidamente qual seria o caminho mais curto até o templo. O local não ficava longe, mas as ruas eram grudadas e cheias de sinais. A escolha surgiu antes que ele virasse a primeira esquina e o Guardião da Chuva fez menção de afrouxar um pouco mais a gravata até decidir tirá-la de vez de seu pescoço. O acessório foi colocado no banco do passageiro e, ao encará-la completamente estática, o moreno lembrou-se de quantas vezes Gokudera não esteve ali ao seu lado, reclamando e fazendo comentários levemente arrogantes e ácidos, mas que apenas escondiam sua personalidade reservada. _Eu nunca desconfiei de nada. Ele nunca demonstrou absolutamente nada._

Era difícil aceitar aquele tipo de situação. E o fator principal não era por serem dois homens, por mais incrível que aquilo parecesse. Aquilo soaria absurdo, mas Yamamoto realmente não se importava com aquele tipo de coisa. _As pessoas eram livres para amarem quem quisessem_, aquela sempre fora sua opinião. A dúvida que habitou sua mente naqueles cinco dias foi saber dos sentimentos de alguém que sempre foi seu melhor amigo e que jamais havia demonstrado o menor interesse em sua pessoa. _Ele costumava me detestar e deixava isso bem claro. Quando foi que aconteceu?_ Pensar parecia ser a única coisa que mantinha a raiva longe, e pensar foi o que ele fez. Por cerca de dez minutos o Guardião da Chuva se martirizou com lembranças, tentando encontrar o menor sinal de interesse por parte do homem de cabelos prateados. O carro foi estacionado em frente à grande escadaria do templo e o moreno subiu os degraus com pressa. O jardim bem cuidado, o Sol, o céu azul... nada disso entrou no campo de visão de Yamamoto naquele momento. Tudo o que ele pensava era o que encontraria ao chegar ao templo e, principalmente, como encararia o Braço Direito do Décimo.

Kusakabe o esperava na varanda. O Braço Direito de Hibari fez uma polida reverência e o guiou através de um longo corredor mal-iluminado, até a parte reservada para os quartos de hóspedes. "Kyou-sama não se encontra na casa, o que eu acredito ser benéfico."

_Você não faz ideia._ O Guardião da Chuva juntou as sobrancelhas, caminhando com certa pressa. Havia diversas portas de madeira em ambos os lados e todas decoradas com papéis de arroz, formando imagens de cerejeiras, rosas e pássaros. Kusakabe caminhou até o fim do corredor, parando em frente a uma porta do lado esquerdo e arrastando-a. O moreno sentiu a garganta seca e o coração apertado, imaginando que encontraria Gokudera desfalecido sobre um futon, completamente abatido.

A realidade, porém, foi bem diferente. O Guardião da Tempestade estava em pé e acabava de colocar o terno. Havia uma marca vermelha em um dos lados de seu rosto, mas ele parecia bem.

"Eu disse que não era necessário. Eu me sinto bem e posso chegar em casa sozinho." O homem de cabelos prateados não encarou Yamamoto. Seus olhos e palavras foram direcionados a Kusakabe.

"Peço que me perdoe, mas fiz o que achei mais seguro." O Braço Direito não pareceu arrependido.

Gokudera então lançou o primeiro olhar na direção do Guardião da Chuva. Os olhos se encontraram, mas o Braço Direito do Décimo não demonstrou nada, apenas agradeceu baixo. O moreno engoliu seco e se sentiu idiota. O que ele esperava? Ou melhor, o que ele estava esperando acontecer? O Guardião da Tempestade aproximou-se, mas antes de ir virou o rosto e encarou Kusakabe:

"Diga ao seu chefe que eu falei sério e retornarei, mas da próxima vez eu não permitirei que ele me atinja novamente."

"Obrigado por se preocupar com Kyou-sama." O Braço Direito fez uma polida reverência.

Não houve resposta. O homem de cabelos prateados seguiu pelo corredor e Yamamoto foi atrás, ambos sem trocarem nenhuma palavra ou comentário. Os barulhos dos passos tocando o piso de madeira ecoavam por praticamente todos os lados. O Guardião da Chuva estava um pouco atrás, então seus olhos vagaram para a pessoa à sua frente, encarando aquelas costas. Até aquele momento nada estava diferente. O Braço Direito parecia o mesmo, a pele pálida, os cabelos prateados um pouco abaixo das orelhas, o jeito sério e firme de andar, os passos longos e decididos... ele era a mesma pessoa. Então, o que havia mudado? Por que agora parecia tão difícil caminhar ao lado daquele homem?

"Nós teremos trabalho com Hibari." Foi Gokudera quem quebrou o silêncio, e isso só aconteceu quando eles atingiram a longa escadaria. "E eu tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a isso."

"O que houve? Você disse que era apenas uma visita."

"Diga... quando vir aqui é somente uma visita?" O Guardião da Tempestade parecia levemente irritado. "Hibari é completamente desequilibrado, mas eu tive minha parcela de culpa e não posso dizer que a surra não tenha sido merecida. Ele teve sorte de me pegar desprevenido."

"O que você disse a ele?" Yamamoto girou a chave para destravar o carro. Eles haviam descido e ele não notara.

"A verdade." O Braço Direito abriu a porta do passageiro e entrou no veículo. "Nada mais do que a verdade."

"Podemos passar em alguma farmácia." Assim que se sentou no banco do motorista o Guardião da Chuva encarou a mancha vermelha na bochecha do homem ao seu lado. "Isso ai vai ficar feio."

A mão que se ergueu e tocou o rosto do homem de cabelos prateados moveu-se sem que ele percebesse. Quando notou, seus dedos tocavam a pele branca de Gokudera, sentindo a temperatura daquela região. O gesto, porém, não pareceu surpreender sua companhia. Yamamoto retirou a mão no instante em que percebeu o que havia feito, mas o Guardião da Tempestade não pareceu ter notado ou se importado. _Eu sou o único consciente aqui. Ele age como sempre agiu. O que eu estou fazendo?_

"Eu ficarei bem." O Braço Direito de Tsuna respondeu displicente. "Me deixe em casa e eu ficarei bem."

"C-Certo."

Nunca uma viagem de carro entre eles passou tão constrangedora quanto aquela. As mãos do moreno estiveram ao volante o tempo todo, seus olhos nas ruas, mas sua mente e atenção estavam fixas no homem sentado à esquerda¹. Gokudera olhava para o seu lado da janela e parecia pensar em alguma coisa, provavelmente a briga que teve com Hibari. Yamamoto estava curioso para saber exatamente o que havia acontecido, mas sabia melhor do que ninguém que seria indelicadeza naquele momento, além de que aquilo significaria iniciar uma conversa, e o Guardião da Chuva não sabia se conseguiria isso.

O veículo foi estacionado em frente ao edifício em que o homem de cabelos prateados morava. O moreno fez menção de sair e acompanhá-lo, mas o Braço Direito do Décimo fez sinal para que ele continuasse dentro do carro.

"Eu estou bem; não precisa se dar ao trabalho." O Guardião da Tempestade abaixou-se, e então sua cabeça foi a única parte visível através da janela. "Obrigado pela carona e depois conversaremos sobre o que houve."

A despedida entre eles foi um breve aceno, mas Yamamoto permaneceu no mesmo lugar até que Gokudera começasse a subir as escadas. O carro então seguiu pela rua e o Guardião da Chuva conseguiu respirar naturalmente. A conversa que tivera com Yurika no shopping retornou à sua mente, mas o moreno sabia que não estava em condições de encontrar a namorada. Desde a tarde que soube dos sentimentos do Braço Direito do Décimo Yamamoto se sentia levemente incomodado quando estava na companhia da jovem mulher. O veículo virou à esquerda e o Guardião da Chuva seguiu em direção à sua casa. Um pouco de trabalho braçal no restaurante de seu pai talvez trouxesse a paz de espírito que ele tanto precisava.

**x**

Gokudera gritou, espumou de raiva e teria explodido o escritório se fosse possível. A mesa havia sido revirada, a estante estava ao chão e uma das poltronas havia sido reduzida a pó. O moreno estava ao seu lado e o segurava pelo braço, sem saber o que dizer, recebendo em troca um olhar carregado de pura raiva. Do outro lado do cômodo Chrome observava a cena com a mesma expressão branca e não parecia incomodada com o ataque de fúria do Guardião da Tempestade.

"Não temos tempo para isso. Você vai falar com o homem ou eu irei?" A Guardiã da Névoa lembrava muito uma boneca de porcelana. Pele clara, um bonito vestido negro, longos cabelos escuros e apenas um olho visível.

"Eu irei!" O homem de cabelos prateados respondeu entre os dentes. "Não vou correr o risco de ter outra parte do plano arruinada."

"Eu não arruinarei o plano. Eu não sou Hibari Kyouya." Chrome fez uma discreta reverência antes de abrir a porta e sair.

"Você precisa se acalmar, Gokudera." Yamamoto ainda tinha a mão ao redor do braço do Guardião da Tempestade.

"Não me diga o que fazer, idiota!" O Braço Direito do Décimo se afastou, caminhando até o centro do escritório e começando a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto acendia um cigarro de maneira trêmula.

Aquela notícia não poderia ter sido comunicada em pior momento. Naquela manhã, ao chegar ao edifício que servia como escritório, o Guardião da Chuva estranhou ver um carro diferente no estacionamento. Seus passos o levavam tranquilamente pelo corredor, quando a voz alta de Gokudera chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele entrou na sala do homem de cabelos prateados sem nem ao menos pedir permissão. Chrome estava no local e o Guardião da Tempestade lançou um olhar sério para seu novo visitante. Em poucos segundos o moreno soube o que havia acontecido: Tsuna sabia, e aquela informação havia sido compartilhada por Hibari. Por longos minutos o Braço Direito do Décimo explodiu com palavras e ameaças. Sua raiva era quase palpável.

"Talvez você devesse deixar Chrome cuidar disso, Gokudera." O Guardião da Chuva não sabia direito o que deveria dizer. Embora compartilhasse da opinião do homem de cabelos prateados, ele também sabia que a próxima etapa era importante e não poderia ser realizada por alguém de cabeça quente.

"Eu estarei bem. Não irei hoje. É melhor que eu nem saia daqui hoje ou sou capaz de ir direto para o templo ensinar aquele arrogante a cuidar dos próprios assuntos." Gokudera virou-se. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. "Eu disse a ele. Eu disse que ele deveria ficar quieto. O Jyuudaime não merecia saber de nada. Nós estamos cuidando do assunto. Por que ele tinha que se meter?"

_É assunto do Hibari também._ O moreno pensou, mas nada disse. Em momentos como aquele ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer, e dadas as circunstâncias em que ambos se encontravam, Yamamoto sabia menos ainda como deveria reagir. _Gokudera não se importa. Ele não age de maneira diferente e não cobra nada. Eu simplesmente não sei mais como agir perto dele._ Aquela constatação o acertou em cheio na noite anterior quando ele se pegou olhando algumas fotografias antigas enquanto procurava uma revista antiga sobre baseball. As fotos tiradas no Ensino Médio pareciam felizes e cheias de prospectos para um brilhante futuro. Em uma das fotos ele estava ao lado de Yurika, enquanto o Guardião da Tempestade sorria animadamente junto de Tsuna. Naquela e nas outras fotografias não havia sinal de tristeza ou um olhar diferente. O homem de cabelos prateados nunca havia dito ou feito nada que o levasse a pensar em segundas intenções. Entretanto, a confissão foi real. O Guardião da Chuva viu a seriedade nos olhos do Braço Direito do Décimo. Então, o que ele deveria fazer? Haveria alguma conversa entre eles? Algo que definisse o que aconteceria em seguida?

"Gokudera..." A voz do moreno saiu baixa e uma de suas mãos fechou-se em forma de punho.

"O quê?" O Guardião da Tempestade parou de andar e se virou para o homem que estava atrás de sua mesa.

"Eu não sei o que fazer." A sinceridade o fez sentir-se novamente como um garoto. O momento era péssimo, ele sabia, mas o moreno também sabia que não conseguiria ficar mais um dia vivendo aquela angústia.

"Nem eu." O homem de cabelos prateados deu de ombros. "O Jyuudaime não veio trabalhar nesses dias e eu não sei se devo visitá-lo para explicar a situação. De qualquer forma eu não acho que ele vá me receber e convenhamos, ele está cer–"

"Eu falo com relação a nós."

Yamamoto não era o tipo de pessoa que interrompia as outras. Ele gostava de ouvir o que as pessoas tinham a dizer, prestando atenção aos detalhes únicos de cada ser humano. Porém, ao notar que o Braço Direito do Décimo não havia entendido suas palavras, e ao invés de responder diretamente ele havia começado a falar de Tsuna, o Guardião da Chuva se sentiu incomodado, quase frustrado. _Não é sobre Tsuna. É sobre mim, é sobre você... é sobre _nós_._

"Não existe _nós_." Gokudera respondeu depois de alguns segundos. Sua expressão tornou-se séria e o moreno notou que ele havia ficado levemente surpreso. "E eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Sim, sabe." Yamamoto juntou as sobrancelhas. O que era aquilo? Então um dia ele ouvia uma confissão extremamente importante e no outro era como se nada tivesse acontecido? "Eu preciso saber o que acontece agora."

O Guardião da Tempestade o olhou, suspirou e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro portátil que estava dentro de seu terno. Aquela atitude desinteressada e a maneira como ele não parecia se importar fez o Guardião da Chuva se sentir nada mais do que um tolo.

"Ficamos como sempre estivemos, Yamamoto." O homem de cabelos prateados respondeu com o tom de voz normal. Sua expressão havia se suavizado. "Eu não disse aquilo esperando uma resposta, eu apenas... disse. Você não precisa se sentir pressionado a me dar uma resposta, não é necessário." O Braço Direito do Décimo encarou o chão brevemente. "Eu estou feliz por você e Yurika, de verdade, e não deixe que o que eu disse atrapalhe a nossa missão. Se depois disso você quiser desfazer a nossa amizade eu não o impedirei, mas saiba que eu nunca tive esperanças que você correspondesse aos meus sentimentos e, para ser sincero, eu já não sinto o mesmo. Eu te amei, sim, mas a vida continua e eu um dia deixarei de amá-lo por completo, então não se preocupe, pois este não é um problema seu. Meus sentimentos por você são completamente indefesos e eu não espero nada de você, acredite."

Seria difícil definir qual sentimento o apossou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. A princípio o moreno se sentiu aliviado por ter tirado aquilo tudo de seu peito. Ele passou noites pensando em como lidar com aquela situação, e saber que um peso havia sido levantado de suas costas era reconfortante. Todavia, quando Gokudera deu de ombros e disse que iria até a copa tomar café, Yamamoto se sentiu incomodado com a parte sobre amores esquecidos e a total falta de desapego por parte daquele homem. O escritório pareceu maior e o Guardião da Chuva recostou-se à mesa e cruzou os braços. Daquela janela era possível enxergar uma parte de Namimori, e ela estava coberta por belas árvores de cerejeira, exatamente como o entorno do colégio que ele costumava estudar.

O moreno suspirou e retornou alguns anos em sua memória, lembrando-se do dia em que havia dito ao Guardião da Tempestade sobre sua primeira namorada. Ele era totalmente inexperiente e a garota havia se confessado ao final de um dos treinos de baseball. O homem de cabelos prateados – naquela época um garoto de quinze anos – o havia olhado com os dois olhos arregalados, mas depois sorriu e ralhou com ele dizendo que a garota merecia coisa melhor. Naquele momento Yamamoto pensou como o Braço Direito do Décimo havia se sentido. E naquele instante também ele se sentiu uma pessoa cruel, não por Gokudera ser um homem assim como ele, mas porque o Guardião da Chuva se colocou no lugar do amigo, e ninguém merecia passar por aquele tipo de situação. _Naquele dia, quando eu lhe chamei para conversar, o que passou por sua mente, Gokudera? E quando eu falei sobre a garota, como você se sentiu?_

O moreno passou a mão direita pelos curtos cabelos negros e sentiu o estômago girar. Ele não se lembrava do rosto da garota, mas se recordava muito bem da expressão surpresa no rosto do Guardião da Tempestade, imaginando quanto sofrimento não havia levado àquele homem durante todos esses anos.

**x**

Tomozaku Nori era um dos maiores mafiosos de Namimori e o motivo pelo qual ele ainda continuava na _ativa_ era porque Hibari Kyouya fazia bom uso de suas habilidades. Yamamoto não fazia ideia de quem fosse Tomozaku, mas quando Gokudera ouviu de Chrome que o Guardião da Nuvem não havia conseguido _nenhuma_ informação daquele grupo, um brilho diferente pintou seus olhos verdes e ele respondeu prontamente que conversaria novamente com o Chefe da Família. Depois de ter um acesso de raiva que durou praticamente o dia inteiro, o homem de cabelos prateados seguiu para casa e disse que se encontraria com o mafioso no dia seguinte. O Guardião da Chuva se prontificou a acompanhá-lo, achando que não era seguro deixá-lo ir sozinho. As respostas do Braço Direito do Décimo foram os mesmos: _"Eu não sou uma criança, idiota!"_, _"Eu sei me virar sozinho, idiota!"_ e a clássica: _"Faça o que quiser, idiota."_ E ele fez, ou melhor, faria.

No dia seguinte, o moreno estava pontualmente às 14hs no escritório dos Vongola. Gokudera o esperava no estacionamento, e pela ruga entre suas sobrancelhas ele ainda estava irritado com o assunto referente à Tsuna.

"Eu posso dirigir." Yamamoto arriscou uma conversa assim que entraram no carro. Qualquer coisa que melhorasse o humor de sua companhia seria bem-vinda.

"Não o meu carro." O Guardião da Tempestade deu partida no veículo e lançou um olhar irônico. "Você veio precavido."

"Cuidado nunca é demais."

O Guardião da Chuva apertou a bainha em suas mãos. A espada estava entre suas pernas e, apesar de não se sentir inclinado a passear para cima e para baixo armado, o moreno não era _tão_ tolo e ingênuo para pisar em território inimigo completamente desarmado. Seus olhos castanhos miraram o homem ao seu lado e ele não precisou perguntar para saber que, embora houvesse feito aquele comentário inicial, o homem de cabelos prateados também estava cheio de fogos de artifício. "Quem é esse homem? Eu nunca ouvi falar dele."

"Ele é o Chefão dessa área." O Braço Direito do Décimo diminuiu a velocidade ao ver a luz amarela surgir no semáforo. "Eu nunca o vi pessoalmente."

"Mas você sabe quem ele é, não?"

"Todo mundo sabe quem ele é."

"Eu não sabia."

"Isso porque você é um idiota."

O comentário foi seguido por um meio sorriso e Yamamoto não conseguiu não fazer o mesmo. Há alguns dias ele não se sentia tão à vontade, e ter o antigo Gokudera de volta era reconfortante. Os pensamentos estranhos e confusos não o atrapalharam mais depois da conversa que tiveram no dia anterior, e o Guardião da Chuva se sentia tranquilo. A missão para aquela tarde seria simples: eles perguntariam, eles pressionariam e eles iriam embora. Qualquer informação que pudesse ser compartilhada sobre os Moretti seria recebida de braços abertos.

O local marcado para o encontro seria em um caríssimo quarto de hotel. O lugar ficava afastado do centro e foi preciso quase vinte minutos até que o alto e brilhante edifício surgisse em seu campo de visão. O moreno ergueu os olhos quando o veículo foi estacionado, imaginando quanto não custaria uma diária em um lugar como aquele. Havia alguns homens espalhados na calçada, e um deles aproximou-se do carro, fazendo sinal para que eles seguissem à direita, na direção do estacionamento.

"Não faça nada desnecessário e não diga nada que eu fosse achar idiota, entendeu?" O Guardião da Tempestade disse baixo, antes de sair do veículo.

Yamamoto não teve tempo de responder, então apenas riu baixo com o comentário. O mesmo homem que havia feito sinal na entrada do hotel os esperava próximo ao elevador do subsolo.

"O senhor os espera." O homem vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta simples e passaria despercebido em qualquer lugar. "Acredito que vocês estejam desarmados como foi combinado."

O homem de cabelos prateados não respondeu e o Guardião da Chuva não entendeu, pois a bainha da Shigure Kintoki estava bem visível em suas costas.

O edifício possuía mais de quarenta andares, mas o translado passou mais rápido do que o moreno esperava. Em nenhum momento o elevador parou para receber outras pessoas, abrindo-se apenas ao atingir o último andar, o topo. A porta se abriu e mostrou uma bela e decorada sala. Logo de cara o que chamou a atenção de Yamamoto foram as cores vivas: vermelho e dourado cobriam praticamente tudo, do tapete felpudo aos quadros na parede. Dos vasos de flores às poltronas de veludo. O cômodo parecia ter saído de um dos quadros ocidentais da Renascença e novamente o Guardião da Chuva se perguntou quanto custaria permanecer ali.

"Por aqui."

O mafioso com as vestes casuais apontou para a direita e foi para a direita que eles seguiram. Enquanto adentrava àquele mundo novo e totalmente diferente, os olhos do moreno estavam também alertas. Sua mão apertou a alça da bainha com um pouco mais de força, e ele estava preparado para qualquer movimento súbito. Daquele cômodo para o próximo eram necessários alguns passos, além de atravessar um pequeno corredor. Da sala cara e dourada eles passaram então para um outro lugar completamente fora da realidade. O novo cômodo provavelmente servia como escritório, ou Yamamoto assim pensou. O lugar era tão largo quanto o primeiro, mas ali a decoração era um pouco menos chamativa e um pouco mais séria. O vermelho e o dourado deram lugar ao preto e branco, e o cômodo possuía uma larga mesa de madeira, três cadeiras, seis poltronas e dois largos sofás. E ali, sentado em uma das poltronas, ao lado de uma mesinha de chá, estava Tomozaku Nori.

"Senhores."

O homem que recebia o título de mafioso mais poderoso de Namimori certamente mereceria aquele nome, pelo menos se fosse julgado fisicamente. Tomozaku era alto, quase tão alto quanto o próprio Guardião da Chuva. Sua pele era branca e seus cabelos curtos, mas perfeitamente penteados. Ele era japonês, então seus olhos eram negros, mas grandes e possuíam um brilho diferente. Não existia barba ou bigode em seu rosto e ele vestia um belo conjunto social negro. Não havia acessórios como aneis ou colares, mas seus sapatos eram caros. Entretanto, a presença daquele homem era pesada e Yamamoto sentia que ele era perigoso. Os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram e instintivamente seu corpo se projetou um pouco à frente, deixando Gokudera atrás.

"Por favor, sentem-se." Tomozaku apontou para o sofá em frente à sua poltrona.

"Obrigado."

O Guardião da Tempestade foi o primeiro a se sentar e somente naquele momento o moreno notou que ele não parecia incomodado. A expressão no rosto do homem de cabelos prateados era a mesma, e ele se sentou e se acomodou sem parecer intimidado.

"Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a visita e dizer o quanto estou honrado por receber dois Guardiões dos Vongola. Há muito tempo eu venho tentado entrar em contato com a Família."

"Eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo, mas não posso." A resposta do homem de cabelos prateados fez Yamamoto virar o rosto e olhá-lo surpreso. Não havia nenhuma expressão diferente. Os olhos verdes fitavam o mafioso sentado à frente, mas, exceto isso, o Braço Direito do Décimo parecia perfeitamente normal. "Você sabe por que estamos aqui, então pouparia trabalho se nos dissesse tudo o que sabe sobre os Moretti. Eu quero saber o que você _não_ disse a Hibari Kyouya."

A sinceridade por trás daquelas palavras pareceu surpreender até mesmo Tomozaku. O homem abriu um sorriso largo, deixando a mostra duas fileiras de perfeitos dentes brancos, para, em seguida, soltar uma sonora e prazerosa gargalhada. Quando os segundos de graça passaram, os olhos do homem pousaram em Gokudera com extrema curiosidade e o Guardião da Chuva mexeu-se incomodado no confortável local em que estava sentado. Ele não havia gostado daquele olhar.

"Você é mais interessante do que os botados dizem, Guardião da Tempestade dos Vongola." Tomozaku sorriu. "E eu realmente tenho bastante a dizer, mas não acredito que este seja o local e o momento propícios para certos assuntos. Aparentemente Hibari Kyouya não me deu motivos _reais_ para compartilhar o que eu sei."

"Diga a hora e local. Nós estaremos lá." O moreno respondeu antes que o homem de cabelos prateados pudesse ter a chance de fazê-lo. Algo naquela conversa o deixou inquieto e intimamente ele não conseguia ignorar o tom de voz e os olhares que aquele homem lançava para sua companhia. Asco fazia com que seu estômago girasse.

Tomozaku não se dignou a olhar Yamamoto. Seus olhos não saíram um segundo sequer da figura do Guardião da Tempestade, e após alguns segundos do mais puro silêncio, o mafioso mais poderoso de Namimori inclinou-se um pouco, o suficiente para que sua mão pousasse delicadamente, mas de maneira possessiva, sobre a perna do Braço Direito do Décimo.

"O que acha de conversarmos sobre isso hoje à noite, Gokudera Hayato? Eu diria, talvez, em um jantar?"

_O quê?_ Yamamoto virou maquinalmente a cabeça na direção de Gokudera. Ele havia ouvido direito? Aquela _criatura_ havia acabado de fazer um convite totalmente suspeito e cheio de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções? Ali, bem na sua frente, e justamente para alguém tão orgulhoso quanto o Guardião da Tempestade?

"Por que não? Se teremos um jantar significa que você tem muito a dizer, então eu aceito."

O Guardião da Chuva abaixou os olhos, encarando as próprias mãos. Ele não ousava manter o olhar em Gokudera, muito menos encarar Tomozaku. Seus ouvidos captaram o horário combinado para o jantar e quando o homem de cabelos prateados ficou em pé, ele fez o mesmo. O restante de conversa que eles tiveram naquele local passou direto pelo moreno. Ele não ouvia, ele não falava, ele não sentia.

Yamamoto nunca soube dizer como caminhou até o elevador, como cruzou o estacionamento do hotel e como entrou novamente naquele carro. Seus passos foram automáticos, seu corpo moveu-se, mas ele não estava ali. Não houve nada dentro de sua cabeça ou seu coração durante o caminho de volta ao escritório. Ele não acreditava no que acabara de presenciar, era como assistir a um filme em que as atitudes e escolhas dos personagens não pudessem ser alteradas não importasse o quanto os espectadores quisessem. _Ele vai dormir com aquele homem. Ele vai se oferecer por meia dúzia de informações._

O pensamento veio acompanhado pelo toque do celular no bolso de seu terno. O aparelho tocou por alguns segundos até o moreno lembrar-se de onde estava e pegá-lo. O nome de Yurika brilhou no visor, levando um gosto amargo à boca do Guardião da Chuva. Desde a confissão de Gokudera sua relação com a futura noiva estava estranha, e, naquele momento em especial, ela era a última pessoa que ele gostaria de falar. _Não necessariamente a última..._ O aparelho foi desligado e recolocado dentro do terno. O carro foi estacionado em frente ao escritório dos Vongola e Yamamoto desceu do veículo, mas sentiu que aquele era seu limite.

"Eu irei para casa sozinho, Gokudera. Mantenha-me informado sobre o que descobrir."

A resposta foi um menear de cabeça, e em segundos o Guardião da Tempestade estava dentro do edifício. O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos, olhando ao redor e tentando descobrir algo que pudesse tirá-lo daquela situação. Seu sangue fervia de raiva, indignação e outra coisa. Esse outro sentimento o sufocava e o fazia sentir vontade de retornar ao hotel com sua Shingure Kintoki e obter aquela informação de outra forma. De uma maneira mais _fácil_...

O Sol parecia ter se tornado mais forte e Yamamoto decidiu ir embora. Seu celular foi religado e ele ignorou as três ligações de Yurika que não foram atendidas. O número que ele discou chamou duas vezes até ser atendido por uma voz simpática e nostálgica. O Guardião da Chuva avisou que ajudaria no restaurante naquela tarde e Tsuyoshi apenas riu e disse que esperaria pelo filho. Quando a ligação foi encerrada, o moreno caminhou até seu próprio carro, apertando as mãos e cerrando os dentes ao ver seu próprio reflexo no vidro. _Eu não posso retornar àquele hotel ou matarei aquele homem._

**x**

O chão havia sido limpo, assim como o balcão, as mesas e praticamente todos os utensílios da cozinha. O Guardião da Chuva deixou seu pai orgulhoso quando o trabalho de limpeza havia terminado e isso coincidiu com o pôr do sol. Yamamoto subiu para o segundo andar da casa quando os clientes começaram a chegar, sem muito ânimo para cumprimentos e sorrisos. O primeiro local de parada foi seu quarto, mas o objetivo final seria o banheiro. O moreno entrou debaixo do chuveiro e fechou os olhos, permitindo que a água fria lavasse muito além de seu corpo. _Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso, _Yamamoto abriu os olhos e encarou as palmas de suas mãos, _eu poderia ter dito "não". Eu poderia ter arrancado aquela informação, mas eu não fiz nada. Eu estava ali, ao lado, e não disse nada._

O banho não o ajudou a esquecer o que havia acontecido naquele começo de tarde, mas um telefonema de Yurika sim. O Guardião da Chuva havia retornado ao quarto com apenas uma toalha branca ao redor da cintura quando seu aparelho celular tocou. Seus olhos encararam o visor, e ele soube que não poderia ignorar a jovem mulher por muito mais tempo.

"Desculpe, eu estava ocupado." Foi a resposta do moreno quando indagado sobre a falta de notícias naquele dia. "Sim, sim. Eu já estou a caminho. Se quiser posso levar o jantar. Não? Tem certeza? Hahaha estarei ai em poucos minutos."

A ligação foi encerrada com um suspiro. Yamamoto caminhou até o guarda-roupa, abrindo a parte onde estavam suas roupas sociais. Seus olhos castanhos encararam as peças, mas ao final ele acabou optando pelo outro lado. A escolha para aquela noite foi um conjunto esportivo vermelho. Ele iria de carro até a casa de Yurika, mas não via necessidade de utilizar terno e gravata para isso.

O restaurante estava cheio quando o Guardião da Chuva desceu, então ele só conseguiu avisar um dos empregados que ele estava de saída. O senhor que o conhecia desde pequeno sorriu e desejou lembranças à Yurika. Aquela cena havia se tornado tão cotidiana que o moreno sentiu seu corpo mover-se sozinho, como se estivesse ligado no piloto automático. Nos últimos anos o caminho até a casa de sua namorada havia se tornado o refúgio de Yamamoto. Yurika era gentil, delicada e extremamente fofa e paciente. Havia poucas coisas que ela não gostava e quando o assunto eram eles, ela se tornava um pouco mais séria, mas nem por isso menos compreensiva. Sua casa era localizada à 15 minutos do restaurante, mas naquele começo de noite o Guardião da Chuva não percebeu a distância. O carro foi estacionado na calçada e o moreno caminhou até a soleira, não precisando bater na porta para ser atendido. Yurika o recebeu com um largo sorriso e naquele momento Yamamoto se sentiu amado e menos ansioso.

Yurika não perguntou sobre a ausência naquele dia ou porque o Guardião da Chuva parecia tão distante. Ao invés disso a moça se prontificou a fazer o jantar, perguntando se o moreno queria algo em especial. Yamamoto respondeu que não se importava muito com o jantar, e a resposta, apesar de parecer leviana, era verdadeira. Havia um nó em seu estômago e, embora não tivesse comido nada durante a tarde, ele não sentia fome. A escolha acabou sendo tempura, e o Guardião da Chuva foi educadamente _enviado_ à sala. Enquanto cozinhava, Yurika não gostava de vê-lo perambulando pela casa, pois dizia que aquilo a deixava nervosa. "Seu pai é o melhor cozinheiro que existe. Eu me sinto envergonhada!" Era sempre a resposta que ouvia quando tentava dar uma mãozinha. Porém, naquela noite ele nada faria. A tv havia sido ligada e transmitia a reprise de um jogo de baseball, mas nem isso conseguia animá-lo. O barulho vindo da cozinha fez com que seus ouvidos se acostumassem com o entorno e em minutos Yamamoto encarava a tela da tv, mas sua mente estava longe... muito longe.

Ele nunca soube daquele lado de Gokudera. Os dois eram amigos há quase seis anos, e ele não tinha ideia como o Guardião da Tempestade agia em sua vida privada. _Gokudera aceitou o convite sem questionar, como se estivesse acostumado àquilo._ A mente do moreno voltou ao momento em que encontrou o estranho homem na soleira do apartamento e aquilo o deixou incomodado. _Ele disse que me amava e de repente aceita o convite para dormir com um completo estranho? Como isso é possível?_ _Ele estava dormindo com aquele homem..._ o ex-capitão do time de baseball mordeu o lábio inferior, lembrando-se daquela manhã que acontecera há alguns dias. _Eles estavam saindo? Juntos? O homem havia chegado ou estava de saída? Gokudera sempre levou desconhecidos para sua casa? Quando eu não estava lá, ele deixava qualquer um dormir em seu sofá?_

A expressão no rosto de Yamamoto tornou-se severa. Ele tinha tanta certeza de que o homem de cabelos prateados dormiria com Tomozaku que mentalmente a cena havia brotado duas ou três vezes em sua imaginação, embora ele fizesse o impossível para afastar o pensamento. Até aquele fatídico dia o Guardião da Chuva nunca havia visto o Braço Direito do Décimo com outros olhos, mas após a confissão, Gokudera era tudo em que ele conseguia pensar. _Eles vão jantar, Gokudera vai aceitar uma bebida e aquele homem tentará persuadi-lo a irem para o quarto, dizendo que conversariam depois de... Não, talvez ele nem precise ser persuadido. Talvez nem haja necessidade para um jantar._

Yamamoto apoiou a nuca no alto do sofá e suspirou. Imaginar o que aconteceria entre os dois só o deixava ainda mais inquieto, e os sons vindos da cozinha chegaram aos seus ouvidos e automaticamente ele se recordou do dia em que o Guardião da Tempestade perguntou o que ele faria se estivesse na pele de Hibari. _"O que você faria?"_, foi a pergunta exata. Naquele momento a figura de Yurika surgiu em sua mente, mas a resposta não. O Guardião da Chuva não queria estar na pele de Hibari. Ninguém merecia passar por aquele nível de sofrimento, mas no dia em que o homem de cabelos prateados lhe fez aquela pergunta, a resposta simplesmente não apareceu em sua mente ou coração. _O que eu faria se fosse com ele? O que eu faria se alguém aparecesse agora, aqui, bem nesta sala, e dissesse que Gokudera seria assassinado?_

"Takeshi?" Yurika surgiu na sala. Metade do corpo escondido no corredor. "Pode me ajudar com a mesa?"

O tempura estava bem frito e seco. O arroz bem temperado e a sopa misô quente e agradável. Eles falaram sobre o tempo, a universidade em que Yurika estudava, os planos para o futuro, as lembranças da última viagem que fizeram... O moreno ouviu a tudo, respondeu a tudo, mas não poderia dizer que estava _realmente_ ali. Seus olhos castanhos dançavam entre o rosto de sua namorada e o grande relógio que estava preso no alto da parede, bem diante de seus olhos. A cada movimento do ponteiro o coração de Yamamoto se tornava mais e mais apertado. A comida perdeu o gosto em determinado momento e o Guardião da Chuva pousou os hashis, passando as mãos nos cabelos. Era impossível. Ele não aguentava mais.

"Você pode me dizer, se quiser..." A voz de Yurika o fez erguer os olhos. A mulher também havia pousado seus hashis e o olhava com uma expressão séria e levemente dolorosa. "Você não está aqui comigo hoje, Takeshi, então onde você está?"

_O que você faria?_

O moreno gostaria de responder, mas quando entreabriu seus lábios, o que saiu foi um baixo suspiro.

"Nós precisamos conversar, mas agora eu preciso ir." Yamamoto levantou-se e lançou um olhar carregado de tristeza na direção da mulher que permanecia sentada e encarando a cadeira vazia. "Eu sinto muito, Yurika."

_O que você faria?_

A jovem mulher ergueu os olhos e respondeu com um meio sorriso, voltando a segurar os hashis e retornando ao jantar. O Guardião da Chuva se odiou naquele momento, sabendo que aquela atitude não era correta. _O que eu estou fazendo? _Seus tênis foram colocados com pressa e somente ao ganhar a rua foi que o moreno conseguiu respirar novamente. Permanecer sobre o mesmo teto que Yurika, com a mente cheia de dúvidas e incertezas, não era justo. Os pneus de seu carro cantaram quando derraparam no asfalto, tamanha a pressa que ele estava em sair dali. Não havia muitos carros na rua por causa do horário, mas qualquer um que aparecia servia apenas para atrasá-lo.

_O que você faria?_

Yamamoto percorreu ruas, virou esquinas e parou em semáforos por dez minutos. Seu carro foi estacionado em frente ao edifício de Gokudera e seus pés praticamente o jogaram para fora quando o veículo finalmente parou. Suas pernas subiram os degraus com pressa, e tudo o que passava por sua mente era a resposta para aquela pergunta. _Eu mataria. Eu faria o mesmo que Hibari pensa em fazer se fosse com Gokudera. Eu mataria _por_ ele_. O quarto andar surgiu após uma distância que pareceu muito maior. O ar não chegou a faltar em seus pulmões, porém, suas pernas doíam levemente quando ele cruzou o corredor e parou em frente ao apartamento de número 22. Sua mão direita ergueu-se e ele bateu forte sobre a madeira. _Atenda, Gokudera! Você ainda deve estar em casa!_

Não houve resposta.

O moreno tentou novamente e novamente e novamente. Por dez minutos Yamamoto não fez nada além de bater na porta e chamar o nome do Guardião da Tempestade. O céu já estava escuro e as estrelas brilhavam, demonstrando que aquela seria uma bela noite. Alguns vizinhos apareceram à porta ao ouvirem a insistência do estranho visitante, mas nenhum deles pareceu realmente se importar com o que acontecia. Pois somente uma pessoa sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo, e seu peito doía com a ideia de que ele havia chegado tarde. _Ele já foi. Ele não está aqui._ Em sua mente, uma infinidade de imagens o fez socar a porta com um pouco mais de força e pela última vez. O moreno sentou-se na soleira e encarou o céu noturno sem saber o que fazer. O ciúme o corria por inteiro, fazendo-o sentir um gosto amargo em sua boca. _Eu cheguei tarde._

_O que você faria?_

Quando a voz do Guardião da Tempestade soou em sua mente, o moreno abaixou o rosto e sorriu triste. _O que eu farei?_

_Continua..._

¹ No Japão o assento do motorista é localizado do lado direito do veículo.


	11. Dino II

**Dino**

Ele já estava na terceira xícara de café e até aquele momento não havia escutado nada de importante além de palavrões, reclamações e gruídos. Sua orelha direita estava quente por causa do telefone e sua mão levemente dormente por manter o aparelho naquela mesma posição. Entretanto, Dino permanecia no mesmo lugar, esperando que a pessoa do outro lado da linha continuasse. Era sua função. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer em seu papel de amigo.

"Você está me escutando, Haneuma?" A voz do outro lado parecia zangada. _Ele está sempre zangado, mas ultimamente o nível aumentou... e muito._

"Sim, eu estou aqui."

"Eu vou desligar!"

"Você ainda não disse por que ligou." O motivo principal da ligação havia sido esquecido, ele sabia. Há meia hora seu telefone havia tocado e logo ao atender ele soube quem era. O homem do outro lado o recebeu com um sonoro "VROOOOOOOOIIIIIII, Haneuma!" e pelos últimos trinta minutos ele ouviu somente reclamações e pouco assunto relevante.

"Eu disse que liguei porque irei para o Sul, você está realmente prestando atenção, maldito?"

"Sim, estou."

Dino _estava_ prestando atenção, embora o assunto principal – e ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém – não era a tal viagem para o Sul. O louro inclinou um pouco a cadeira e jogou as costas para trás, vislumbrando um pedaço do céu. Ele estava azul e belo e ideal.

"Diga, Squalo. Não acha que deveria falar com Xanxus sobre isso? Eu não sei o quão arriscado é essa sua missão, mas seu Chefe deveria ser informado sobre certas coisas, principalmente aquelas que envolvem certo nível de per–"

A ligação foi cortada e o italiano sorriu triste, pousando o telefone na base. Sua mão permaneceu sobre o aparelho por alguns segundos, cogitando a ideia de retornar a ligação, mas ele sabia melhor do que ninguém quando era preciso não insistir. A menção do nome do Líder da Varia não foi coincidência. O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha vaga noção do que estava acontecendo com seu amigo de infância, e isso lhe foi informado graças a certo espalhafatoso Guardião do Sol, que o telefonou há alguns dias para perguntar se Dino sabia do paradeiro de Squalo. _Eu não vou me meter, mas tenho parte nisso. _O louro soltou um longo suspiro, espreguiçando-se e levantando-se da cadeira. _Eu pensarei em alguma coisa quando voltar._

O terno escuro estava sobre uma das poltronas, e foi com extrema graça e leveza que o italiano o pegou, vestindo-o enquanto caminhava na direção da porta. O corredor estava vazio, assim como o elevador. O estacionamento do hotel era seu destino final e, ao chegar ao local, Romário o esperava com um meio sorriso e o mesmo ar despreocupado de sempre.

"Tem certeza de que não precisa de mais homens, Chefe? Eles estão preocupados."

"Não acontecerá nada, Romário. Eu garanto." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. A porta do veículo foi aberta e ele agradeceu aquele gesto com um menear de cabeça. "Vamos direto ao templo."

O caminho até o templo Namimori era tão conhecido que Dino mal sentiu os minutos que passou dentro do carro, desfrutando a bela paisagem e a frescura do ar condicionado. Foi somente quando o veículo parou, e lhe foi oferecida a visão da longa escadaria, que o louro se deu conta de que o momento havia chegado. Ele havia se preparado para aquilo nos últimos dias e, embora soubesse exatamente o que faria, uma parte do italiano não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado até aquele ponto. _Se Kyouya fosse um pouco mais dócil talvez as coisas pudessem ter terminado de uma maneira diferente. O_ Chefe dos Cavallone checou o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo antes de abrir a porta. "Eu retornarei em uma hora, dê uma volta enquanto isso, está bem?"

"Eu estarei aqui. Boa sorte."

Dino acenou e agradeceu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos conforme subia os degraus. Havia uma longa caminhada pela frente e o louro aproveitou para admirar a paisagem local. A escadaria era feita de pedra batida e cada degrau modelado perfeitamente. Ao redor havia árvores e flores, e ele sabia que no meio de toda aquela beleza havia uma trilha que levava direto até o jardim de Hibari. A ideia de pegar o atalho foi tentadora, mas o italiano se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que acabaria perdido e infelizmente, naquele dia, não poderia haver lugar para fracasso. _Tudo depende do que eu farei agora._ O Chefe dos Cavallone checou novamente o relógio, aumentando um pouco o ritmo de seus passos e chegando ao topo da escadaria. Dali até a casa do templo era preciso mais alguma caminhada, mas a parte agradável era que ele não precisaria prosseguir sob o Sol. As altas árvores criavam um excelente e fresco caminho.

A casa no templo era muito maior do que aparentava. Por trás dos 15 cômodos se escondia uma passagem subterrânea, onde as coisas realmente aconteciam. Naquela manhã Dino utilizaria apenas um dos cômodos, e ele torcia para que aquilo fosse suficiente. Ao pisar no corredor de madeira que servia também como sacada, o estômago do louro girou. A ansiedade o fez apertar as mãos, questionando se conseguiria realmente fazer aquilo. _Ele vai me matar. Eu tenho certeza que Kyouya vai me matar! _Aquele tipo de pensamento _positivo_ o acompanhou até uma das entradas laterais. Aquela porta em especial dava para o quarto do Guardião da Nuvem, e foi com extrema delicadeza e receio que o italiano bateu duas vezes antes de arrastá-la.

O dono da casa estava no local e não pareceu surpreso em vê-lo. Na realidade, os dois haviam se visto há poucas horas, quando Hibari deixou o hotel e retornou para o templo depois de ter passado a noite com o Chefe dos Cavallone. _Ele sempre vai embora antes que eu acorde, _pensou Dino ao retirar os sapatos e pisar dentro do quarto.

"Olá, Kyouya." A porta foi arrastada, escurecendo um pouco o cômodo.

"O que você faz aqui?" A voz do moreno saiu afiada. Algo em seus olhos demonstrava que ele estava achando tudo aquilo muito suspeito.

O louro checou o relógio e engoliu seco. Seus lábios tremeram levemente e ele sabia que tinha poucos segundos para se desculpar de antemão, mesmo sabendo que teria de fazer o mesmo quando tudo terminasse. _Por favor, não me odeie. Eu estou fazendo isso por você._

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Kyouya, mas nós conversaremos depois, está bem? Eu prometo que explicarei tudo."

O Guardião da Nuvem juntou as sobrancelhas e entreabriu os lábios, mas foi tarde demais. Um agudo barulho oco ecoou pelas paredes de madeira, acompanhado por uma grande quantidade de fumaça. O italiano cobriu os olhos e mexeu as mãos para que a fumaça se dissipasse, mas aquilo não pareceu ajudar.

"K-Kyouya? Você está ai?"

Não houve resposta... verbal. Em um segundo o Chefe dos Cavallone estava ali, em frente ao guarda-roupa e tentando enxergar qualquer coisa além de seu nariz, para no segundo seguinte suas costas baterem com força contra a parede e seus lábios capturados por um beijo tão intenso que o ar lhe faltou no mesmo instante. Porém, havia algo extremamente familiar naqueles lábios e seu corpo se lembrava muito bem a quem eles pertenciam. Suas mãos agarraram a cintura da pessoa à sua frente, puxando-a para perto e tornando nula a distância entre eles. A fumaça se dissipou devagar e pouco a pouco Dino pôde ver a identidade de seu _agressor_, mesmo que no fundo ele já soubesse.

A altura do homem era a mesma, cerca de poucos centímetros mais baixo. Os cabelos eram negros e curtos, os olhos puxados e desafiantes. E embora soubesse exatamente quem seus lábios beijavam, o louro notou o quão magro Hibari estava por baixo daquele terno. Seus braços conseguiam envolver seu futuro amante com certa facilidade, e ao sentir as mãos pálidas do Guardião da Nuvem em seu peito, o italiano intensificou ainda mais o beijo. Ele reconhecia aquele cheiro e aquele gosto. O beijo se tornou menos afoito e mais intenso. O Chefe dos Cavallone percebeu que Hibari estava mais experiente. Seus movimentos eram mais longos e menos contidos, fazendo-o se sentir levemente intimado. Quando o ar começou a faltar e a carícia terminou, Dino abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver que o Guardião da Nuvem o olhava.

"Hey, Kyouya." As costas de sua mão tocaram o rosto que o olhava com uma admiração quase cega.

Novamente, não houve resposta... verbal. O moreno encostou-se ao louro e com uma velocidade e uma ousadia sem tamanha uma de suas mãos abriu os botões da calça que o italiano usava, encontrando fácil caminho para seu interior.

"O-Oi, o-oi! Kyouya!" O rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone estava rubro. Ele se sentia violado. "O-O que você está fazendo?"

"Você." A voz de Hibari tinha o mesmo tom e aquilo era um pouco desconcertante. "Eu quero _você_."

Em qualquer outro momento Dino teria caminhado nas nuvens ao ouvir aquilo. Por anos ele sonhou com o dia em que o Guardião da Nuvem diria exatamente aquilo, mas jamais imaginou que ouviria aquelas palavras da versão dez anos mais velha de seu amante. Os lábios do louro protestaram por poucos segundos, até serem novamente capturados por outro beijo. O italiano tentou afastar o moreno, mas seu corpo o traia da pior maneira possível. Seus lábios se moviam, retribuindo o beijo, enquanto suas mãos abriam a camisa roxa que o homem em seus braços vestia.

"K-Kyouya, eu _só_ preciso conversar com você." O Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu seco. Hibari havia dado um passo para trás e seus dedos abriam o zíper de sua própria calça. Os olhos cor de mel estavam fixos naquela ação e, honestamente, Dino não se lembrava mais sobre o que eles precisavam realmente conversar.

"Conversaremos depois." O Guardião da Nuvem deixou a calça cair sobre suas pernas, dando um passo para o lado e empurrando-as com o pé para um canto. A camisa roxa desceu por seus ombros e não mais do que de repente ele estava totalmente nu. "Eu quero você, Dino."

_Kyouya vai me matar._ O pensamento o deixava culpado, mas o louro sabia o que deveria fazer. Seus dedos abriram o restante dos botões de sua própria camisa e ela deslizou para o chão. Seus pés o levaram até o canto do quarto e o italiano jogou um dos futon ao chão, sem se importar se ele havia caído do lado correto ou se seria necessário pegar um lençol. Em sua mente só existia o homem que estava nu e excitado e pedia para ser amado. E como dizer não? O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu a terceira gaveta da cômoda e pegou um dos frascos que estava ao fundo. O moreno havia se ajoelhado no futon, o rosto corado e a respiração descompassada. Seus belos olhos negros fitavam Dino a todo instante, e quando o louro ajoelhou-se à sua frente, Hibari passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, beijando-o novamente.

O corpo era o mesmo, mas diferente. Os lábios do italiano beijavam o pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem enquanto uma de suas mãos dava atenção à ereção de seu futuro amante. A voz do moreno ecoava pelo quarto, excitando o Chefe dos Cavallone ainda mais. Aquele Hibari era muito menos contido e mais suscetível ao prazer do que o atual. Em poucos segundos Dino já podia sentir que o homem em seus braços chegaria ao orgasmo e aquilo deixou seu ego nas alturas. Os beijos desceram pelo peitoral do Guardião da Nuvem e ali permaneceram por alguns instantes. O moreno estava bem mais magro, a ponto de suas costelas serem quase visíveis por causa da pele pálida. Dino pensou consigo se Hibari estava se alimentando direito, se dormia direito e todas aquelas dúvidas pareceram impossíveis de serem perguntadas. _Tolo. O que você acha?_

"D-Dino." A voz baixa do Guardião da Nuvem o fez erguer os olhos.

_Ele está com pressa._ O louro sorriu triste e levou a mão até o tubo de lubrificante, despejando uma quantia generosa em sua mão. O moreno tremeu ao primeiro toque e o italiano notou o quão difícil foi penetrá-lo com apenas um dedo. Aquilo deveria deixá-lo levemente reconfortável, pois significava que Hibari não havia feito sexo por algum tempo, mas ele não conseguiu se sentir bem. _Não se esqueça porque você está aqui, Dino. _Sua consciência quase o tirou do momento, mas um gemido do Guardião da Nuvem o trouxe novamente para dentro daquele pequeno quarto. Porém, foram necessários longos minutos até que seus três dedos conseguissem deslizar com facilidade pela entrada do moreno.

"Não. Eu quero vê-lo." A versão futura de seu amante respondeu assim que o italiano fez menção de virá-lo. O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou surpreso, já que a outra posição era a favorita de Hibari, e durante meses ele evitou que os dois se encarassem.

Dino deixou escapar um baixo gemido ao penetrar o Guardião da Nuvem. Havia algo extremamente erótico e proibido em estar naquele tipo de situação, e o louro já não se lembrava de possíveis punições ou assuntos importantes. Quando seu corpo falava, sua noção muitas vezes escapava, dando lugar ao mais básico dos instintos humanos. O Guardião da Nuvem arqueou a cabeça para trás na segunda estocada, e na terceira seus gemidos eram tão altos e sensuais que o italiano sentiu um arrepio de pura excitação. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um largo meio sorriso e a quarta estocada iniciou um ritmo forte e rápido.

Os anos tornariam o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar em um amante que sabia o que queria. Em determinado momento Hibari impôs seus próprios ritmos e movimentos, movendo seu quadril e pedindo coisas que o Chefe dos Cavallone nunca havia ouvido antes. O orgasmo chegou primeiro para o Guardião da Nuvem, pintando seu abdômen e fazendo Dino gemer mais alto por notar que teria de se mover com um pouco mais de força devido aos músculos que comprimiam sua ereção. Seu quadril moveu-se por mais alguns segundos, até o moreno abrir os olhos e lançar um sério olhar, inclinando o corpo para frente e empurrando o louro na direção do futon. O italiano ficou surpreso ao ver Hibari por cima, mas não pestanejou. O Guardião da Nuvem começou a se mover, e não foi preciso muito para que o clímax do Chefe dos Cavallone acontecesse.

O moreno não reclamou, como sempre reclamava, quando Dino não avisou sobre seu orgasmo. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar inclinou-se um pouco mais para baixo, segurando o rosto do louro e o beijando longamente e sem pressa. Havia muito mais do que desejo naquele pequeno gesto, e o italiano sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. _É Kyouya. Meu Kyouya._ Os olhos cor de mel se abriram lentamente e dessa vez foi ele quem inclinou-se para frente. Hibari parecia confortável sentado em seu colo e as mãos em seu rosto ainda estavam ali. Havia um estranho meio sorriso nos lábios do Guardião da Nuvem, mas seus olhos pareciam tristes. A realização do que era preciso ser feito atingiu o Chefe dos Cavallone pouco a pouco. Suas mãos envolveram a cintura de seu futuro amante, trazendo-o mais para perto e tentando deixá-lo mais confortável, retirando-se de dentro do corpo de Hibari e posicionando-o por cima de seu membro.

"Você se tornou um belo homem, Kyouya." Dino sorriu orgulhoso.

"Eu sou mais velho do que você, Cavallone." Havia certo sarcasmo naquelas palavras. As pontas dos dedos do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar tocavam os ombros nus do homem que estava por baixo. "Agora sou eu quem deveria envolvê-lo."

O louro riu baixo.

"Eu não me importaria. Isso é apenas detalhe." Uma de suas mãos subiu pelas costas do Guardião da Nuvem e ele podia sentir a pele por baixo de seus dedos se tornar arrepiada. Seus olhos se ergueram e por mais que ele soubesse que deveria dizer as próximas palavras, havia uma parte do italiano que não queria quebrar aquele momento. Ele nunca teve seu amante tão dócil e honesto como naquele momento, e tudo parecia parte de um sonho. _Ele não é seu amante. Meu amante está no futur_o... _no momento._ O Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu seco e desceu a mão pelas costas de Hibari antes de continuar. O que viria em seguida seria difícil. "Como eu morrerei, Kyouya?"

A pergunta não pareceu surpreender o Guardião da Nuvem, que manteve o mesmo olhar triste. Entretanto, como uma reação física, os lábios do moreno se tornaram finos e por um leve momento Dino pensou tê-lo visto tentar se afastar de seus braços. Para evitar isso, suas mãos apertaram um pouco mais o abraço, querendo mostrar que ele não iria a lugar algum.

"Você é envenenado e recebe quatro tiros. O que mata realmente é o veneno."

"Um jeito feio de se morrer." O louro juntou as sobrancelhas tentando se imaginar morrendo daquele jeito. A imagem não foi muito agradável.

O restante das palavras do italiano não foi proferido. Ele tinha muito mais a dizer, na verdade, ele estava ali por aquele único intuito e seus planos originais não envolviam sexo com a versão mais velha de seu amante. Porém, como ele negaria os braços que envolveram seu pescoço em um forte e aconchegante abraço? Como dizer não àquele homem, quando ele estava visivelmente cansado e exausto de toda aquela luta? O Chefe dos Cavallone não podia dar as costas ao amor de sua vida, independente da época. Independente da situação. Então ele se permitiu ser abraçado. Ele deixou que Hibari o envolvesse em seus braços e retribuiu o gesto.

Por longos minutos nenhum deles disse palavra alguma. Não era necessário. Ambos sabiam o que cada um sentia e pensava, em um entendimento mútuo e silencioso. Na verdade, as coisas sempre foram assim entre eles. O Guardião da Nuvem era naturalmente recluso e calado. Dino precisou invadir aquela muralha e, embora os anos os tivessem deixado mais comunicativos, a maioria dos entendimentos ainda era feita através de olhares e momentos silenciosos, mas cheios de significados. Quando o moreno ergueu o rosto e o encarou com olhos brilhantes e cheios de arrependimentos, o louro sorriu e levou uma das mãos até os lábios de seu futuro amante, balançando a cabeça em negativo.

"Guarde-as. Eu não quero ouvi-las." O italiano quase se divertiu com a expressão confusa no belo rosto de Hibari. "Eu sei o que aconteceu e foi por isso que eu o chamei aqui. E sim, foi tudo combinado e eu peço desculpas por isso, mas eu precisava falar com _você_, embora a conversa tenha acontecido um pouco tarde." As bochechas do Chefe dos Cavallone se tornaram rubras. A realização de que ambos estavam nus o deixou levemente incomodado. "Eu o chamei aqui porque quero pedir que desista do seu plano, Kyouya."

De tudo o que foi dito e feito naqueles minutos, aquela foi a única coisa que conseguiu arrancar uma reação imediata do Guardião da Nuvem. A expressão serena transformou-se em uma máscara carregada de ressentimento e dor. Os olhos negros se tornaram pequenos e se Dino não o tivesse segurado, o moreno teria se afastado no mesmo instante. Entretanto, foi preciso muito mais do que boa vontade para impedir Hibari de se distanciar, e o louro precisou utilizar a força física. Seus braços viraram o Guardião da Nuvem, fazendo-o ficar por baixo. A versão dez anos mais velha era forte, e o italiano sabia que teria de tomar medidas drásticas se quisesse falar tudo o que tinha para dizer antes que seu tempo terminasse. "KYOUYA!"

O grito fez o moreno abrir os olhos e parar de lutar por um momento, mas a raiva ainda estava ali.

"Saia de cima de mim, Cavallone. Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte!" Hibari empurrava e chutava o italiano e quanto mais acuado ele se sentia, mais força ele colocava em seus golpes. "Eu não vou desistir de nada. Você está perdendo seu tempo!"

"Ouça, Kyouya. Você não pode continuar com isso." O Chefe dos Cavallone sentia o sangue ferver. Um rápido vislumbre em seu relógio e ele tinha pouco mais de dez minutos antes que o efeito da bazuca de dez anos passasse e então tudo estaria perdido. "Eu não _preciso_ da sua vingança!"

As palavras pareceram acertar Hibari como um tapa. Seus movimentos pararam e naquele exato momento Dino se arrependeu de ter utilizado aquela escolha de palavras. Se a expressão de fúria e ressentimento o havia deixado preocupado, quando os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem se tornaram úmidos com lágrimas e seu rosto mostrou nada além de pura derrota, ele simplesmente não soube o que fazer. Aquela era a primeira vez que o italiano via tal expressão no rosto do arrogante e indiferente moreno.

"Kyouya, eu não tenho tempo para muitas explicações, então peço que me ouça, por favor." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou levemente desesperada. "Eu sinto muito sobre o futuro, mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Porém, eu preciso que confie em mim. Você pode fazer isso?"

Hibari não se moveu, mas Dino sabia que ele escutava. Desde o começo a relação entre eles era baseada em confiança. Quando Reborn o enviou para treinar o "_teimoso e forte garoto que poderia se tornar o Guardião da Nuvem",_ a segunda coisa que o louro disse ao vê-lo foi _"Você precisa confiar em mim, Kyouya."_ Quando roubou o primeiro beijo do moreno e, claro, depois de levar uma bela surra, aquelas foram as exatas palavras que o italiano usou ao declarar seus sentimentos. E durante todos aqueles anos não houve um único momento em que o Chefe dos Cavallone duvidasse da confiança de seu amante, então só haveria um jeito de fazer o Guardião da Nuvem acreditar que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras.

"Eu darei um jeito nisso, então, por favor, não faça nada. Essas mãos..." Dino desistiu de manter o homem que estava por baixo quieto e o soltou, segurando as mãos de Hibari entre as suas. "Eu não quero sangue inocente em suas mãos. Você não é assim, Kyouya. Eu jamais permitirei que você se transforme em outra pessoa. Então, confie em mim. Eu _sei_ que o fazer."

O Guardião da Nuvem permanecia completamente estático. Uma olhada no relógio e o louro soube que seu tempo estava praticamente no fim. Aquilo o deixou triste, uma tristeza tão profunda que ele podia sentir seus olhos se tornarem úmidos com a ideia de deixar aquele homem ir embora sem ele... para retornar a um futuro completamente e totalmente solitário.

"Quando você voltar para o futuro, eu quero que continue vivendo a sua vida. Você vai retornar para uma casa vazia e acordará sozinho por um dia, uma, duas, ou até mesmo três semanas." A voz do italiano saiu mais grossa. O choro estava em sua garganta, mas ele não se permitiria aquele momento. Ele precisava ser a parte forte, o porto seguro daquele homem que não tinha absolutamente nada em que acreditar ou se apegar exceto suas palavras. "Mas um dia você vai acordar e eu estarei lá novamente e então você poderá dizer todas essas palavras que queria me dizer. Eu não as quero, Kyouya, porque eu não as mereço. Eu não sei o que houve no futuro, mas sei que tenho minha parcela de culpa no que aconteceu. Eu nunca o deixaria, Kyouya. Esse tipo de pensamento jamais passou pela minha mente, então, quando eu retornar, você pode me morder até a morte para garantir que eu nunca esqueça disso que acabei de dizer agora. Não existe possibilidade de eu deixar de amá-lo e você _sabe_ disso. Você sempre foi tudo para mim. A minha melhor parte, a peça que sempre faltou." As lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos mesmo a contragosto. "Espere por mim, Kyouya. Por favor, espere por mim."

As palavras foram seguidas por um delicado beijo na testa do Guardião da Nuvem. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso e não havia melhor resposta para aquela sua declaração do que os olhos surpresos e as bochechas coradas de seu futuro amante. O moreno o olhou por alguns segundos, empurrando-o com força, e em seguida ficando em pé como se nada tivesse acontecido. O Chefe dos Cavallone riu, puxando suas roupas e ficando em pé também, passando as costas de suas mãos sobre seus olhos chorosos.

"Eu havia esquecido o quão idiota você era nessa época, Cavallone." Hibari vestia-se com certa pressa. Tudo o que Dino via eram suas costas.

"Eu não acho que mudarei no futuro hehehe."

"Você vai ser mordido até a morte quando _eu_ retornar." O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um sádico meio sorriso e não havia sinal de ressentimento ou tristeza naquele belo rosto. "Você _o_ traiu."

O italiano arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios para questionar o que havia ouvido, mas tudo o que recebeu foi uma bomba de fumaça em seu rosto que o fez tossir freneticamente. As únicas peças de roupa que ele havia vestido haviam sido a roupa de baixo e a calça social, e na confusão sua camisa havia deslizado por seus dedos. "Ky-Kyouya?"

Não houve resposta... verbal. Em um segundo o Chefe dos Cavallone estava ali, em frente ao guarda-roupa e tentando enxergar qualquer coisa além de seu nariz, para no segundo seguinte suas costas bateram com força no apoio da varanda, atravessando e quebrando a porta de madeira. Os olhos cor de mel se abriram devagar, mas ele pôde ver claramente Hibari parado no meio do quarto com os tonfas em mãos e uma expressão furiosa em seu rosto.

"E-Eu posso explicar, Kyouya!" Dino se pôs em pé no mesmo instante. Daquele ângulo ele pôde ver o futon bagunçado e o tubo de lubrificante em um canto. As últimas palavras da versão futura de seu amante finalmente fizeram sentido. _Eu estou morto._

O moreno deu um passo à frente, e foi naquele momento que o louro soube que teria de deixar para ter aquela conversa em outra oportunidade. Seus lábios proferiram outro "Sinto muito", antes que seus pés corressem pelo caminho de madeira, como se sua vida dependesse disso. O Chefe dos Cavallone não sabia se seu amante ainda estava atrás dele, pois suas pernas não pararam até que ele entrasse no carro estacionado no fim da grande escadaria.

"P-Para o hotel, a-agora." O italiano tinha a voz rouca por causa da corrida e somente ao sentar-se no confortável banco do veículo foi que ele se deu conta que havia deixado a camisa e o terno no templo.

"Está realmente quente, não é, Chefe?" Romário ajeitou o retrovisor e deu partida no carro.

Dino riu baixo e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e apoiando a nuca no alto do banco. Ele sabia que teria trabalho com Hibari, mas infelizmente aquilo precisaria esperar. No momento ele tinha coisas mais urgentes para resolver, e a partir dali ele teria de agir sozinho. O caminho até o hotel foi feito basicamente em silêncio, e vez ou outra o Braço Direito dos Cavallone lançava um olhar furtivo e cheio de sarcasmo para seu Chefe. O louro subiu de elevador até seu quarto, entrando no exato momento em que o telefone tocava. Aquela cena o fez franzir a testa, lembrando que foi exatamente depois de um telefona que ele se ausentou há pouco mais de uma hora.

"Ciao~"

"Como foram as coisas?" A voz do outro lado parecia incerta e duvidosa. O italiano sorriu sem graça, imaginando o quão falível ele aparentava ser.

"Sim, sim. Podemos passar para a próxima parte do plano."

"Eu estou a caminho do seu hotel para entregar os relatórios de Chrome."

"Eu tomarei um banho, mas peça para subir e fique a vontade, está bem?"

A ligação foi encerrada sem nenhum tipo de despedida e o Chefe dos Cavallone encarou o aparelho antes de pousá-lo na base. O caminho até o banheiro foi curto e, apesar de preocupado com seu precioso Kyouya, Dino sabia que teria de se focar no momento presente ou colocaria tudo a perder. As duas únicas peças de roupas deslizaram por seu corpo e o louro entrou debaixo do chuveiro. A água morna tocou sua face e seus olhos cor de mel se fecharam, e mesmo que o tempo para aquele momento tão pessoal fosse curto, o italiano sabia que precisaria colocar sua mente no lugar. _Foi há quatro dias. Até quatro dias eu era completamente ignorante com relação a tudo._ A mente do Chefe dos Cavallone retornou ao momento em que ele estava em sua mansão, na Itália, animado com a ideia de ir para Namimori no dia seguinte, quando Romário bateu na porta de seu quarto e comunicou que ele tinha visita. À princípio Dino não achou que fosse importante. Ele havia escutado o barulho de um veículo chegar ao jardim, mas carros entravam e saiam da propriedade com frequência, então aquilo não era nada novo ou inusitado. Porém, a pessoa que o esperava no escritório poderia ser classificada como nova e inusitada... e perigosa.

"VRROOOOOIIIII, Haneuma!"

Squalo largou o livro que tinha nas mãos, deixando com que o objeto caísse sobre uma das poltronas. O Vice-Líder da Varia vestia um conjunto de couro negro, e seus belos e longos cabelos prateados desciam por suas costas como uma cascata de gelo. Há alguns anos ele havia desistido da franja, deixando sua face com uma aparência mais charmosa.

"Olá, Squalo." Havia certa alegria nas palavras do louro. Eram raros os momentos que os dois se encontravam, mas sempre que o via o italiano recordava-se das brincadeiras e dos anos que passaram juntos.

"Ouvi que você vai para Namimori. Deve ser ótimo ter esse tempo livre. É por isso que os Cavallone estão no limbo."

"Os Cavallone não está no limbo." O próprio Chefe respondeu enquanto ria baixo. A Família nunca esteve tão bem quanto naquele momento, mas os comentários sádicos de Squalo sempre existiram.

O homem de cabelos prateados ainda o provocou por alguns minutos até finalmente parar com os gracejos e olhá-los nos olhos. Algo naquele olhar fez Dino se sentir inquieto, e as palavras que vieram em seguida apenas confirmaram o que ele havia sentido.

"Eu preciso dizer algo importante e que está na minha cabeça há algum tempo."

Por cerca de meia hora o louro ouviu a história mais absurda e impossível que seus ouvidos já haviam escutado. O Vice-Líder da Varia falou sobre um antigo funcionário, a morte de seus pais, um filho abandonado e que voltaria, o futuro, conspirações e toda uma sequência de assuntos sem sentido, que o fizeram juntar as sobrancelhas e quase rir. Entretanto, quando a última parte foi dita, o italiano engoliu seco e lembrou-se automaticamente da estranha e inusitada visita que recebera de seu amante há algumas semanas. Hibari nunca disse a que veio, mas de repente tudo aquilo fez sentido.

"Você está me dizendo que eu... morrerei?"

"Eu estou te dizendo que você será _morto_." Squalo estava estranhamente sério. "Você e a garota do Sawada."

"Kyoko-chan?" As palavras ficaram presas na garganta do Chefe dos Cavallone. Ele conhecia Sasagawa Kyouko, irmã do Guardião do Sol dos Vongola e também o Sol particular de Tsuna. "P-Por quê? Ela é só uma menina."

"Eu não sei, por isso estou comunicando. Eu mesmo soube disse através dos Guardiões do Décimo Vongola, eles receberam informações do futuro e estão pensando em um plano para evitar que isso aconteça." O homem de cabelos prateados recostou-se à mesa do escritório e cruzou os braços. "Eles disseram que Hibari Kyouya pretende matar o garoto."

E foi naquele momento que a história de Squalo conquistou Dino, ou melhor, o obrigou a aceitar que havia algo realmente errado e sério acontecendo. O Vice-Líder contou tudo o que sabia, de sua investigação particular ao paradeiro do rapaz, e que aparentemente a antiga Família que serviu os Cavallone estava ressurgindo. Quando o amigo de infância deixou a mansão, a animação do louro havia diminuído e sua mente estava cheia de dúvidas. _Eu pedi para participar do plano. Eu jamais deixaria Kyouya fazer uma coisa dessas._ O chuveiro foi desligado e o italiano pegou uma das toalhas que estavam penduradas, enxugando-se e abaixando-se, esboçando um meio sorriso ao ver uma troca de roupas limpas dentro do pequeno armário do banheiro. Romário sempre deixava uma troca de roupas à mão em casos de emergência.

O Chefe dos Cavallone deixou o banheiro e sua companhia já o esperava, sentado em uma das poltronas. Gokudera Hayato ergueu os olhos verdes, ficando em pé e fazendo uma polida reverência com a cabeça. Um pouco atrás estava o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola, que parecia estranhamente sério.

"Desejam tomar alguma coisa? Posso pedir qualquer coisa. Talvez chá ou café?"

"Não, obrigado. Estamos de saída." O Guardião da Tempestade esticou a mão e ofereceu um envelope pardo que foi aceito no mesmo instante. "Todas as informações estão dentro desse envelope. Diga o que precisamos fazer agora."

Dino encarou o que tinha nas mãos e esboçou um meio sorriso, pousando o envelope sobre a mesa que utilizava para trabalhar.

"Nada. A partir de agora é comigo." A voz do louro saiu brincalhona, mas o olhar do Braço Direito de Tsuna parecia tudo, menos gracioso. "Eu precisarei de alguns dias, talvez semanas para dar meu próximo passo e infelizmente é algo que somente eu posso fazer."

"Nós não podemos perder tempo, Haneuma." Gokudera Hayato parecia irritado. _Ele está preocupado com Tsuna, _o italiano abaixou os olhos cor de mel. Ele sabia que o Décimo tinha conhecimento sobre o assunto, mas, desde que chegou, Tsuna estava incomunicável.

"Acredite, o final feliz muito me interessa." O Chefe dos Cavallone riu irônico. "Mas pedirei que tenham paciência. Quando o momento chegar eu os avisarei."

Aquela resposta não era exatamente o que o homem de cabelos prateados esperava, e sua contrariedade estava estampada em seu rosto. O Guardião da Tempestade fez novamente a mesma reverência com a cabeça e pediu licença, dando meia volta e caminhando na direção da porta do quarto. Yamamoto Takeshi, que havia permanecido quieto e em um canto durante o tempo todo, apenas o olhou e deu de ombros, como se pedisse desculpas pelo amigo. Quando suas visitas se retiraram, Dino suspirou e caminhou até o outro lado do quarto, jogando-se na cama e ali permanecendo. Seu rosto estava afundado no meio dos macios travesseiros e o cheiro da roupa de cama o deixou triste. A camareira ainda não havia passado em seu quarto, então tudo ali tinha um pouco do cheiro de Hibari. Os olhos cor de mel se fecharam e por um breve momento o louro lembrou-se da hora que passou no templo e, apesar de ter aproveitado o momento, uma parte do italiano havia visto o gesto mais como uma caridade do que outra coisa. Ele amava o Guardião da Nuvem, não importava de qual época, mas era o Kyouya do presente que lhe era insubstituível. _Eu não consigo imaginar que tipo de vida o outro Kyouya teve nesses meses. É desumano até mesmo pensar._ O corpo magro, os olhos cheios de tristeza e o ar carregado de rancor levaram um arrepio incomodo através da espinha do Chefe dos Cavallone. Não era aquilo que ele queria para seu amante. Desde o começo ele prometeu somente alegrias, sorrisos e momentos felizes, e no fim havia transformado a pessoa mais importante de sua vida em uma espécie de zumbi. _Eu mudarei isso,_ Dino rolou na cama, o suficiente para que seus olhos cor de mel pudessem encarar o teto branco do quarto de hotel, _eu mudarei o presente e devolverei o seu futuro, Kyouya._

_Continua..._


	12. Gokudera IV

**Gokudera**

Ele conhecia muito bem a quantidade de passos necessários para caminhar do pequeno portão de entrada à porta. Vinte e sete passos. Vinte e sete passos que cortavam o pequeno jardim através de um caminho de pedras, separadas por poucos centímetros umas das outras. Entre os vãos existia grama verde e bem cuidada, como se alguém se desse ao trabalho de aparar aquela área para que aqueles que a pisassem reparassem no detalhe, mas também na dedicação em manter o local limpo. Entretanto, nunca, em todos aqueles anos, dar aqueles vinte e sete passos pareceu tão importante... e penoso, e quase desumano.

Gokudera encarou a entrada da casa, uma das mãos apoiadas ao portão e a outra dentro do bolso do terno escuro que vestia, sentindo o maço de cigarros e decidindo se o melhor momento para acender um _calmante_ seria antes ou depois de cruzar aquele portão. _Eu precisarei de outro cigarro quando for embora. Isso fará pouca diferença. _O Guardião da Tempestade retirou a mão do bolso, decidido a deixar para depois. Ele não queria entrar na casa de Tsuna cheirando tabaco.

A decisão de fazer aquela visita foi adiada o máximo possível. O Braço Direito sabia que seu Chefe, e melhor amigo, não queria visitas, mas seria impossível para ele respeitar aquele pedido, quando, no fundo, o homem de cabelos prateados se sentia parcialmente responsável pelo ocorrido. As palavras não saíram de seus lábios, pois ele nunca teria coragem suficiente para proferi-las, mas Hibari só havia ido até a casa de Tsuna porque Gokudera o desafiou. _Não que eu não tenha me vingado. _Aquele pensamento fez o Guardião da Tempestade sorrir amargamente. Quando soube que Hibari havia comunicado ao Décimo sobre o que aconteceria no futuro, o primeiro pensamento a cruzar a mente do Braço Direito foi telefonar para Dino Cavallone e contar toda a verdade. O homem de cabelos prateados teria levado aquele plano até o fim se Yamamoto não tivesse colocado a mão em seu ombro e o olhado com aqueles belos olhos castanhos, pedindo silenciosamente que ele não fizesse aquilo.

Pensar no moreno fez Gokudera balançar a cabeça e abrir finalmente o portão. Não era saudável pensar no Guardião da Chuva, e todas as vezes que se pegava com a mente em Yamamoto, o Guardião da Tempestade imediatamente se focava em outra coisa. No final das contas, o Chefe dos Cavallone ficou sabendo sobre toda a história, mas não através de seus lábios. Squalo, Vice-Líder da Varia, contara para o louro e tudo o que eles haviam feito em semanas pareceu brincadeira de criança. O italiano tomou as rédeas da situação e pediu que eles esperassem, prometendo uma solução definitiva. _Até hoje eu não sei se deveríamos ter acreditado naquilo,_ o Braço Direito caminhava devagar sobre o caminho de pedra. A cada passo ele se aproximava mais da entrada da casa dos Sawada. A cada passo sua garganta se tornava mais e mais apertada. E a cada passo seu coração batia mais rápido com o prospecto de precisar animar Tsuna, quando ele mesmo precisava de um pouco de ânimo.

A porta apareceu diante dos olhos verdes antes que o homem de cabelos prateados pudesse perceber. Ele já havia feito aquele caminho tantas vezes, mas por motivos completamente diferentes. Não houve um instante em que seu dedo não coçou de entusiasmo e alegria em poder passar cinco minutos ao lado de seu precioso Jyuudaime. A espera pela campainha ser atendida sempre lhe pareceu longa e penosa demais. Porém, naquela tarde, seu dedo tocou a contra gosto o botão, e o som ecoou não somente pelo entorno, mas dentro do próprio Gokudera. Esperar para ser atendido pareceu necessário, e uma parte do Guardião da Tempestade se perguntava se não seria mais fácil se não houvesse ninguém em casa. _O problema não seria resolvido, mas eu utilizaria a ausência como desculpa._ O Braço Direito mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se ridículo. _Você é uma falha humana, Gokudera Hayato._ _Em todos os sentidos._

A espera durou poucos segundos. Quando a porta foi aberta, Tsuna em pessoa estava do outro lado, sorrindo para o homem em sua soleira.

"Boa tarde, Gokudera." As palavras do Décimo soaram normais, e naquele momento Gokudera procurou algum sinal que pudesse demonstrar a profunda tristeza que seu Chefe pudesse sentir. Ele não encontrou nada.

"Desculpe por importuná-lo sem avisar, Jyuudaime." A voz do homem de cabelos prateados soou séria. "Mas precisamos conversar."

"Entre, por favor."

O convite foi feito sem nenhum segundo pensamento, e o Guardião da Tempestade agradeceu, pisando dentro da residência dos Sawada. Seus sapatos ficaram na entrada e ele recebeu um par de confortáveis chinelos, seguindo o anfitrião pelo pequeno e estreito corredor, que ele sabia que levaria até a sala de estar. A casa estava silenciosa, e o homem de cabelos prateados sabia bem o motivo. Nana e Iemetsu estavam na Itália e só retornariam no final do ano. Lambo também estava em solo italiano, estudando ao lado de I-Ping em um colégio privado. Os dois não eram mais crianças, e se não lhe falhava a memória, Nana tinha planos de matriculá-los em escolas japonesas quando atingissem a idade para frequentarem o ensino médio. Bianchi morava um pouco nos dois países, e pelo visto a irmã não estava no Japão. O pensamento deixou Gokudera mais aliviado. Sua aversão à irmã melhorara, mas ele já tinha problemas suficientes para precisar se preocupar com dores de barrigas em momentos tão importantes.

Tsuna caminhou até a sala de estar, e foi ali que o Guardião da Tempestade vislumbrou o segundo morador da casa. Reborn estava sentado em uma das poltronas, a perna cruzada e uma xícara de chá em mãos. A versão adulta do Arcobaleno olhou seu visitante com apenas um dos olhos, omitindo o outro com a aba do chapéu. O homem de cabelos prateados meneou a cabeça como cumprimento, sentando-se na poltrona em frente. O silêncio inicial foi seguido pela desconfortável maneira com que o Décimo Vongola se acomodou na beirada de seu sofá. Os olhos de Reborn estavam fixos no jogo de chá localizado na mesinha de centro e em poucos segundos a única coisa audível foi o barulho da louça. Ao contrário de Tsuna, o ex-Arcobaleno fazia questão de beber chá com louça ocidental.

"Quer uma xícara de chá, Gokudera?"

"Não, Jyuudaime, eu estou bem." A resposta foi uma meia verdade, ele sabia. "Eu não pretendo me prolongar. Estou aqui somente para..."

"... tentar limpar a sujeira feita por Hibari, estou certo?"

Havia um tom acusador em todas as palavras ditas pelo Hitman, e infelizmente Gokudera não tinha meios de negar aquilo. _Ele sabe. Ele sabe que eu tinha conhecimento e não disse nada. _O Guardião da Tempestade se sentia extremamente incomodado naquele momento, e até mesmo a macia poltrona da casa do Décimo parecia espetá-lo.

"Eu não posso retirar o que ele disse, mas vim dar algumas explicações." Aquilo era o melhor que ele poderia dizer. "E eu sinto muito por não ter dito nada antes, Jyuudaime, mas eu não queria preocupá-lo sem motivos."

Reborn não engoliu aquela resposta. O chá dentro de sua xícara também não pareceu agradá-lo e em poucos segundos ele a pousou na mesinha e ficou em pé. O olhar que foi direcionado ao homem de cabelos prateados continha uma pitada de ressentimento e algo ali que beirava a dúvida ou uma sádica curiosidade. Não foram necessárias palavras de despedidas. O barulho da porta de entrada sendo aberta e fechada após alguns instantes respondeu a qualquer pergunta. Sozinho, na sala, e ao lado de Tsuna, o Braço Direito se sentiu mais confortável, mas também mais culpado. _Eu não mereço ser chamado de Braço Direito._

"Você não precisa se desculpar, Gokudera." A voz do Décimo fez o Guardião da Tempestade erguer os olhos. Ela estava séria, mas não continha ressentimento. "Eu sei que você se calou para tentar me preservar e agradeço por se preocupar. Peço desculpas pela minha ausência durante esses dias e por não atendê-lo quando me procurou, mas eu precisava pensar sobre algumas coisas."

"Você não precisa se desculpar, Jyuudaime." O homem de cabelos prateados sentiu-se mal. Era ele quem precisava pedir perdão. "Eu queria contar o que eu sabia, mas não encontrei palavras que pudessem transmitir tudo aquilo. No fim, você ficou sabendo através da última pessoa na face da Terra que deveria abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa."

Aquele comentário levou um sorriso triste aos lábios do Décimo.

"Hibari-san apenas me disse o que eu precisava saber. Ele não pediu minha ajuda ou conselho, apenas disse o que tinha para dizer e foi embora."

"Ele agiu mal, Jyuudaime. Hibari agiu por egoísmo."

"Agiu?" O homem de cabelos castanhos recostou-se melhor ao sofá e encarou as próprias mãos que estavam entrelaçadas sobre seus joelhos. "Eu falei brevemente com Dino-san, mas continuo não sabendo o que fazer. Ele me pediu paciência, mas a verdade é que não consigo pensar em nada." Tsuna encarou sua companhia e seus olhos pareciam cansados. "No fundo eu não mudei, não é? Eu ainda continuo sendo o mesmo Tsuna-inútil de sempre. O mesmo garoto tolo."

"Isso não é verdade." Gokudera juntou as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se ofendido. Ele confiava totalmente e cegamente em seu Chefe, e não somente como Braço Direito. Tsuna era a melhor pessoa que ele conhecia. "Qualquer pessoa sã e que estivesse na sua situação estaria com a mesma dúvida."

"Reborn discorda. Ele diz que devo reunir as Famílias aliadas e 'apagar' essa nova Família." A expressão de desgosto no rosto do homem de cabelos castanhos demonstrava claramente o que ele pensava sobre aquela _idea_. "Hibari pensa o mesmo, aliás, eu sei que vocês estão tentando impedi-lo e agradeço por isso."

O Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, escolhendo as palavras que utilizaria em seguida. Ele havia tomado sua decisão e faria o impossível para ajudar Dino e seu plano secreto, então era preciso ter cuidado com o que fosse dito. O Décimo estava visivelmente confuso com toda a situação, e ouvir que seu Braço Direito também estava incerto sobre o desenrolar da história não ajudaria em nada.

"Eu não posso dizer que entendo o que você ou Hibari estão sentido, porque até onde sei eu não perdi, ou melhor, perderei ninguém como vocês perderão." _Yamamoto está vivo no futuro, Chrome me garantiu. Ele não é e não será meu, mas tudo o que eu preciso saber é que ele estará vivo._ "Então minha opinião é de alguém de fora, e provavelmente não serve para nada além de adicionar mais uma opinião irrelevante ao assunto. Porém, eu não acho que sua decisão, ou a falta dela, seja errada, Jyuudaime. Dino garantiu que resolverá a situação sem que ninguém saia ferido e eu acredito nele. Ele melhor do que ninguém sabe o que está em jogo, então eu digo com convicção que devemos acreditar."

Tsuna ergueu os olhos e sorriu tímido. Naquele momento ele pareceu aquele garoto quieto e azarado que acabou se transformando em seu Chefe e melhor amigo.

"Eu acredito em Dino-san, mas é difícil olhar para Kyouko-chan sem lembrar do que Hibari me disse naquele dia. Ela até mesmo perguntou o que havia de errado por eu não querer vê-la ultimamente. Você acha que agi mal? Eu deveria querer ficar ao lado dela em todos os momentos, mas simplesmente não consigo."

"Não há nada de errado nisso, Jyuudaime." Gokudera sentiu-se comovido. Eles raramente falavam sobre Kyouko ou relacionamentos. Desde sempre ele sabia do interesse do Décimo na irmã mais nova do Guardião do Sol. No dia que Tsuna confessou seus sentimentos, seu Braço Direito estava esperando-o no escritório e sorriu satisfeito ao vê-lo entrar na sala; o rosto corado e um sorriso de extrema satisfação nos lábios. O homem de cabelos prateados jamais esqueceria a maneira como o Décimo lhe disse: _"Ela me aceitou, Gokudera! Ela _me_ aceitou!"_ Então, ouvi-lo dizer aquelas coisas depois de todos aqueles anos era realmente triste.

O homem de cabelos castanhos sorriu de canto, e aquele gesto parecia um pouco mais honesto.

"Desculpe, Jyuudaime. Eu aqui falando e falando quando na verdade não faço ideia do tamanho do seu sofrimento, ou o de Hibari." Gokudera sentiu o peito doer. Era fácil falar quando não estava envolvido. Quando o problema não era diretamente dele. Tudo o que poderia ser feito era apenas imaginar o que Tsuna passava e, honestamente, foi somente naquele mesmo instante que ele realmente se importou com o Guardião da Nuvem, independente das atitudes que o outro houvesse tomado.

"Obrigado, Gokudera." O Décimo corou. "Eu acho que está na hora de fazer alguma coisa. Não posso ficar aqui sentado o tempo todo." O homem de cabelos castanhos pareceu receoso em continuar. "E-Eu gostaria de olhar os relatórios, se possível. Se houver algo que eu possa fazer, qualquer coisa..."

"Eu os encaminharei a você, Jyuudaime." O Guardião da Tempestade ficou em pé. Ele havia ido até ali somente para checar seu amigo, mas sentia que havia feito muito mais, mesmo sem entender direito como. "Eu retornarei ao escritório e os trarei em pessoa, se desejar."

"Não, não. Não se dê ao trabalho." Tsuna corou e ficou em pé também. O velho e tímido Jyuudaime estava de volta. "Eu os lerei amanhã. Retornarei ao trabalho, já fiquei muito tempo em casa."

O Braço Direito sorriu animado com a ideia, mas ele sabia que havia um lugar que o Décimo precisava ir antes de retornar ao trabalho, e era seu papel avisá-lo. Não como membro da Família, mas sim como melhor amigo.

"Por que não visita os Sasagawa esta noite? Acho que lhe fará bem uma visita antes do retorno ao trabalho."

A reação do homem de cabelos castanhos foi um sorriso vergonhoso. Seus olhos encararam o chão e ele murmurou um baixo: "Talvez eu faça isso..." que, apesar de não soar muito convincente, foi o suficiente para que Gokudera soubesse que sua missão estava completa.

"Eu irei me retirar agora, Jyuudaime. Sua ajuda será essencial e deixarei os documentos dentro de sua gaveta. Qualquer informação eu o deixarei a par. Agora, se me permite, eu retornarei ao escritório."

"Você não precisa ser tão formal, Gokudera." Tsuna riu. "Você não está aqui como meu Braço Direito, não é?"

O homem de cabelos prateados corou e coçou a nuca, fazendo uma polida reverência. O Décimo Vongola ainda insistiu para que ele ficasse um pouco mais, mas o Guardião da Tempestade declinou o convite, e acabou sendo escoltado até a porta pelo amigo. Os dois se despediram com acenos curtos e, quando cruzou novamente o caminho de pedra batida e chegou ao portão, o Braço Direito sentiu-se extremamente bem. A ansiedade que ele sentia desapareceu e, ao entrar em seu carro, Gokudera soube que havia feito a coisa certa.

O caminho de volta não foi nem de longe tão penoso quanto à ida. O Guardião da Tempestade se sentia bem consigo mesmo, embora soubesse que a situação estava longe de ser solucionada. O homem de cabelos prateados desistiu de tentar compreender o que Dino Cavallone tinha em mente. As duas últimas noites foram muito mal dormidas, virando de um lado para o outro da cama, pensando no que aquele homem faria. _Eu disse que acreditaria nele e farei isso. Não posso desapontar o Jyuudaime._ O veículo parou em um semáforo e o Braço Direito virou o rosto, encarando o entorno enquanto esperava. Seus olhos verdes pararam em um determinado ponto da calçada e sua atenção foi conquistada totalmente. A cor do semáforo mudou, e ele demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta disso. O caminho que o levaria até o escritório seguia em linha reta. Se Gokudera cruzasse mais cinco semáforos, virasse à direita e rodasse por mais dez minutos ele chegaria ao edifício que os Vongola utilizavam como local de trabalho. Entretanto, o Guardião da Tempestade aproximou seu carro da calçada e o estacionou em frente a um Café, saindo do veículo e colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Ele sabia que não conseguiria fazer aquilo sem uma motivação entre seus lábios.

Masayoshi estava em frente à livraria. Ele vestia uma simples calça jeans, um par de tênis e uma camisa branca. Seus fiéis óculos descansavam em seu nariz e pela expressão séria e compenetrada em seu rosto, o livro em suas mãos o envolvia por completo, a ponto de ele somente notar que tinha companhia, quando a fumaça do cigarro do Braço Direito atrapalhou sua linha de visão. Seus olhos – estes belos e negros – se ergueram de maneira incomoda, mas ao ver quem estava à sua frente, a expressão séria se transformou em uma agradável surpresa.

"Olá, Hayato."

A voz de seu ex-amante entrou pelos ouvidos do homem de cabelos prateados e o fez sorrir. Desde a cena na casa de Masayoshi os dois não haviam se encontrado, e aquelas duas semanas pareceram fazer bem ao moreno. Gokudera não lembrava o quão vistoso aquele homem ficava em roupas casuais, e a maneira séria, mas clássica, que aqueles óculos o agraciavam. Vê-lo ali, tão perto e tão ao alcance de suas mãos, fez o Guardião da Tempestade lembrar com certo carinho dos momentos que passaram juntos, mesmo grande parte deles terem sido compartilhados sobre uma cama.

"Como vai?"

"Bem. Você?"

"Bem."

Masayoshi sorriu de canto e voltou a encarar o livro. O Braço Direito deu uma longa tragada no cigarro, dando as costas e expelindo a fumaça para o outro lado. Quando ele se virou, o moreno estava ao seu lado.

"Ocupado? Poderíamos tomar alguma coisa."

"Todas as vezes que você me convida para 'tomar alguma coisa' nunca é simplesmente _alguma _coisa." Brincou o homem de cabelos prateados.

"Pode começar com um café e terminar com outra coisa... você decide."

Gokudera deu a última tragada em seu cigarro, encarando Masayoshi nos olhos. O convite era realmente tentador, ainda mais para alguém na posição em que ele se encontrava. Depois de ter terminado o que quer que tinham, o Guardião da Tempestade não se envolveu com mais ninguém. O estresse e a pressão da atual situação o deixavam esgotado e, para ser bem sincero, seria ótimo pode relaxar um pouco em braços que não lhe eram estranhos. Ele sabia que se aceitasse o convite os dois acabariam na grande casa de Masayoshi e o Braço Direito do Décimo esqueceria todos os seus problemas. Porém, junto com a parte prazerosa daquela decisão também havia as consequências. O homem de cabelos prateados apagou o restante do cigarro no cinzeiro portátil e o guardou novamente em seu bolso. _Talvez uma última vez não faça mal. Eu conheço Masayoshi. E não há nada de errado em encontros casuais._ Os lábios de Gokudera se entreabriram, mas antes que as palavras pudessem ser proferidas, algo pesado pousou em seu ombro direito. Os olhos verdes se viraram, encontrando um par de sérios olhos castanhos, e naquele momento o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu um estranho déjà vu.

"Eu estava te procurando, Gokudera." A voz de Yamamoto saiu tão séria quanto sua expressão.

A resposta ficou presa na garganta do Braço Direito. Ele não sabia se deveria responder ou questionar. Ignorar ou aceitar. Suas escolhas pareceram terem sido despidas de sua pessoa, e estar entre aqueles dois homens novamente o fez sentir-se estranhamente idiota. O Guardião da Chuva deu um passo à frente, claramente empurrando o homem de cabelos prateados um pouco para trás. Masayoshi não disse nada. Seus olhos estavam na mesma altura dos olhos do moreno, mas sua expressão não estava séria. Na verdade, ele parecia se divertir com aquilo tudo.

"Vamos deixar o café para outra oportunidade, Hayato. Eu vejo que você está ocupado." O ex-amante esboçou um meio sorriso e acenou antes de se afastar.

Gokudera encarou as largas – e tão conhecidas costas de Masayoshi – e sua garganta fechou-se amargamente. Seus pés o levaram até a frente de Yamamoto e sua ira crescia em seu peito, preparando o longo discurso que diria. Aquilo era ridículo. Era a segunda vez que ele precisava lidar com o Guardião da Chuva em uma situação que não deveria sequer envolvê-lo. Entretanto, antes de abrir a boca, os olhos verdes se arregalaram levemente. O moreno tinha uma expressão diferente em seu rosto. Uma mistura de seriedade e tristeza e, para o Braço Direito do Décimo, aquilo era algo novo vindo de alguém tão sossegado quanto o moreno.

"O que quer que você tenha para dizer pode esperar até amanhã, não?" O homem de cabelos prateados não recuou. Ele não gostava nem um pouco da maneira como era observado, mas seus olhos vagavam do rosto de Yamamoto para as costas de Masayoshi no fim da rua, e decidir se deveria ficar ou simplesmente ir atrás do outro homem era perturbador.

"Eu vim te levar de volta." A resposta foi simples, como se estivesse ali o tempo todo.

"Hã?" Gokudera juntou as sobrancelhas e riu nervoso. O que era aquilo?

"Trabalho. Existe trabalho no escritório."

O Guardião da Tempestade não entendia o que aquelas palavras significavam, mas compreendia um pouco – ou acha que compreendia – a maneira como o homem à sua frente o encarava. Yamamoto sempre foi seu Sol. Não importava o quão duras e difíceis fossem as provações, o idiota viciado em baseball sempre daria um jeito de ver o lado positivo da situação, recebendo os imprevistos de braços abertos. Quantas vezes aquela risada alta e vibrante não ecoou por dentro do corpo do Braço Direito do Décimo, trazendo-o de volta à superfície como um sopro de vida? Quantas tardes ele não passou na cobertura do Colégio Namimori, dividindo seu lanche e seu tempo com aquela pessoa? Não havia momentos ruins ou dificuldades que não pudessem ser superadas quando você tinha alguém como o Guardião da Chuva ao seu lado, te oferecendo suporte de todas as maneiras possíveis. Então, por quê? Por que aqueles olhos sempre tão risonhos e brincalhões pareciam ofendidos e até mesmo tristes? Por que os lábios que sempre cantavam palavras tolas e distribuíam risadas agora estavam crispados, como se escondessem palavras que deveriam ser proferidas, mas que não eram permitidas? O homem de cabelos prateados não entendia. Ele não sabia como desvendar aquela estranha mudança que havia se instalado em Yamamoto, porém, tinha uma vaga noção do que poderia ter causado aquela modificação. O pensamento entrou em sua mente devagar, sem pedir licença, e o fez sorrir amargamente.

"Certo." Gokudera deu meia volta e seguiu na direção de seu carro. O Guardião da Chuva o segurou pelo braço, mas o Braço Direito do Décimo o empurrou levemente. _Não me toque._ "Eu vou no meu carro e você vai no seu. Eu não sei que trabalho é esse que você está falando, mas é bom que ele exista. Você vem agindo de maneira imprópria nos últimos dias e eu estou no meu limite, Yamamoto. A próxima vez que me abordar como fez agora eu juro que não responderei pelos meus atos. Quando esta missão terminar nós vamos ter uma conversa séria e dependendo da situação eu não pretendo trabalhar ao seu lado novamente se for possível."

O moreno não o largou de imediato, mas o fez após alguns segundos. O Guardião da Tempestade entrou no carro e deu partida sem olhar pelo retrovisor para ver se Yamamoto o seguia. Aquele desentendimento sem sentido o havia deixado irritado, não somente porque ele tinha certa ideia do motivo pelo qual o idiota estava agindo daquela forma, mas principalmente por ter perdido a chance de conversar um pouco mais com Masayoshi. Na época em que colocou um ponto final no que tinham, o homem de cabelos prateados somente fez aquilo para se dedicar ao plano e ao momento atual. Com Dino _garantindo_ que tudo daria certo, então não havia motivos para continuar afastado. _Não é justo,_ Gokudera parou em um sinal vermelho, tamborilando os dedos sobre o volante. O barulho que seus anéis fazia ao tocar aquela superfície sequer chegava aos seus ouvidos tamanha a frustração. _Eu disse que ele merecia ser amado melhor, por uma pessoa melhor, e o que eu faria? Eu não o amo. Eu só quero uma distração. Mas quando esta missão terminar o que farei? Eu poderia tentar amá-lo. Eu poderia tentar me apaixonar por ele._

O sinal tornou-se verde e o Guardião da Tempestade passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se estranhamente cansado. A conversa com o Jyuudaime parecia longe, como se tivesse acontecido em outro dia. A ideia de retornar ao escritório estava em seus planos, mas não daquela maneira. Ele não se sentia nem um pouco à vontade em ser praticamente arrastado de volta, por qualquer motivo idiota que Yamamoto tivesse. Os dez minutos que o levaram até o escritório foram gastos com pensamentos e dúvidas. O carro foi estacionado no subsolo, e o Braço Direito do Décimo não se deu ao trabalho de esperar sua companhia. Ele subiu sozinho através do elevador, seguindo para sua sala e esperando realmente que houvesse uma pilha de papéis sobre sua mesa ou as coisas ficariam realmente feias.

Não havia nada. A sala estava do jeito que ele havia deixado no fim de tarde do dia anterior: a mesa limpa e vazia, as poltronas arrumadas e a cortina aberta apenas o suficiente para deixar entrar uma fresta de claridade. O homem de cabelos prateados acendeu as luzes, entrou em sua sala e bateu a porta com força. Ele estava bravo. _Realmente_ bravo. O motivo de toda aquela raiva apareceu em menos de cinco minutos. O Guardião da Chuva entrou sem bater, no momento em que Gokudera andava de um lado para outro na sala. O silêncio que envolveu aquele encontro obviamente só poderia ser quebrado pelo Guardião da Tempestade, e ele não perdeu tempo em deixar transparecer a frustração que sentia.

"É bom que você tenha uma excelente explicação para isso, Yamamoto." O Braço Direito levou a mão até o bolso, retirando um cigarro e acendendo-o em poucos segundos.

O moreno fechou a porta, mas não respondeu. A expressão séria ainda pintava aquelas belas feições, e aparentemente seria difícil arrancar alguma coisa daquele homem.

"Onde está o trabalho? Onde está?"

O homem de cabelos prateados deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro, dando as costas e encarando a parede. Ele não conseguia olhar em linha reta. Encarar Yamamoto era doloroso demais, independente da situação em que eles se encontravam. Quando Gokudera abriu seu coração e disse depois de todos aqueles anos que era apaixonado pelo Guardião da Chuva, ele achou que aqueles sentimentos fossem desaparecer com os dias. A rejeição foi silenciosa. O moreno apenas o olhou surpreso, as palavras sumiram de seus lábios, mas o Guardião da Tempestade sabia que jamais teria uma chance com aquela pessoa. Seus sentimentos foram enterrados naquele dia, e não importava quanto tempo fosse necessário, ele esqueceria aquele amor não correspondido. Os dias que se seguiram à confissão foram basicamente normais. Yamamoto não o evitou ou o excluiu do trabalho, e era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Entretanto, as coisas estavam diferentes desde o dia da visita àquele _hotel_. Desde que retornaram o Guardião da Chuva estava mais sério e distante, olhando-o de canto ou simplesmente observando-o com uma expressão alterada. _E a quem você quer enganar, Hayato? Ele provavelmente sentiu nojo. Não é todo dia que Yamamoto vê outro homem aceitar investidas como uma mulher barata._

"O que você fazia conversando com aquele homem?" A voz do moreno saiu rouca e baixa. O Braço Direito do Décimo se virou, o cigarro nos lábios e uma expressão curiosa.

"E desde quando eu preciso dar satisfações? Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas quem eu encontro ou deixo de encontrar é problema meu."

A resposta acertou Yamamoto como um tapa na face, e foi clara a maneira como ele mordeu o maxilar com força. Seus olhos, porém, ainda estavam fixos no homem de cabelos prateados.

"Naquela noite... você realmente foi se encontrar com aquele _outro_ homem?"

_Ah, então é sobre isso?_ Gokudera deu uma profunda tragada em seu cigarro, aproveitando tudo o que a nicotina tinha para oferecer.

"Novamente, isso não é assunto seu." O Guardião da Tempestade caminhou até sua mesa e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que sempre ficava ao seu lado direito.

"É trabalho, não? Então _é_ problema _meu_." O Guardião da Chuva pareceu responder entre os dentes.

O Braço Direito colocou a franja atrás da orelha, recostou-se à sua mesa e cruzou os braços. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, porque aquelas perguntas tão pessoais estavam sendo feitas justamente quando o moreno já sabia das respostas.

"O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu lhe conte com detalhes o que fiz naquela noite?"

Os olhos castanhos de Yamamoto se arregalaram levemente, e o que era raiva se transformou em algo cruel. O Guardião da Chuva ergueu levemente o rosto, e daquele ângulo parecia que ele olhava o homem de cabelos prateados de cima, criando uma estranha e incomoda ironia. Gokudera abaixou os olhos verdes, sentindo-se envergonhado. Ele jamais quis dizer aquelas coisas, principalmente para o moreno. Ele amava aquele homem. Suas palavras eram sempre zangadas e arrogantes, mas não havia outra maneira de agir. Era sua personalidade, sua essência, seu caráter. Mas por que aquelas perguntas? Por que Yamamoto queria saber sobre coisas que não lhe diziam respeito e que só serviriam para humilhá-lo ainda mais. Como se não ser correspondido por seu amor de anos já não fosse o suficiente. _Não existe como ele me detestar mais, não é?_ O Guardião da Tempestade descruzou os braços e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa. Seus dedos se curvaram, apertando a superfície de madeira em uma vã tentativa de encontrar apoio emocional naquele gesto. _Se eu tivesse ficado quieto nada disso teria acontecido. Se eu tivesse me calado e aceitado a vida como ela é eu não estaria aqui hoje. Não estaria ouvindo esses absurdos e, mais ainda, não teria estragado a amizade que tínhamos. E mesmo que não tivéssemos nada... mesmo que nem nos falássemos aquilo era suficiente. Muito mais do que eu poderia merecer._

"Masayoshi estava me convidando para acompanhá-lo para um café." O Braço Direito respondeu sem emoção. "Nós provavelmente iríamos para a casa dele se você não tivesse aparecido."

O Guardião da Chuva nada disse. Seus olhos ainda estavam sérios. Ele esperava pelo que viria em seguida...

"E sim, eu fui me encontrar com Tomozaku naquela noite. Nós jantamos no hotel."

"Só jantaram?" Havia cinismo naquele tom de voz, algo completamente novo para o homem de cabelos prateados. Seus olhos se ergueram e ele ficou surpreso. Aquela era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo. O homem que estava a poucos metros definitivamente não era o Yamamoto que ele conhecia.

"Eu não lhe devo explicações. Tudo o que ele me informou eu coloquei no relatório e eu tenho certeza de que você o leu. As demais informações são pessoais."

"Entendo." A resposta claramente demonstrava o contrário. O moreno abaixou os olhos e coçou o queixo no exato local em que ele havia ganhado uma cicatriz no ano anterior, durante uma missão. Gokudera se lembrava vivamente daquele dia e do momento em que o Guardião da Chuva recebeu o golpe que fora direcionado a ele. O resultado foi que o Braço Direito do Décimo teve chances de revidar e com isso a luta foi ganha, mas a custo de uma pequena e permanente cicatriz no queixo de seu amigo. "Eu estou um _pouco_ surpreso, Gokudera. Durante todos esses anos eu não imaginei que você fosse... _assim_." O Guardião da Tempestade engoliu seco. Ele poderia ouvir humilhações de todo mundo, menos daquela pessoa. "Primeiro você me conta uma incrível história sobre estar apaixonado por mim e depois aceita passar a noite na cama de _todos_ os homens disponíveis no Japão. O que eu devo tirar disso?"

As palavras foram acompanhadas por passos, e passos acompanhados por dois olhos cheios de falsa ironia. Quando terminou de falar, Yamamoto estava parado em frente ao homem de cabelos prateados. Os dois se encararam diretamente, como se não houvesse nada que pudesse ficar entre eles. Gokudera mantinha a expressão branca, um misto de indiferença e total desinteresse, mas aquilo era somente na superfície. Por dentro seu coração batia rápido, seus músculos tremiam e ele implorava para que aquilo terminasse. A vontade de correr e nunca mais retornar era tão forte que o fez desviar os olhos por um instante na direção da porta que estava localizada ao longe. Aquele mero segundo pareceu ser o suficiente para dar coragem para que ele respondesse. _Terminou. Meu amargo amor terminou_.

"Nós jantamos. Eu jantei lasanha e bebi duas taças de vinho. Seguimos para o escritório. Aquele mesmo da última visita, o com a decoração em preto e branco." O coração do Guardião da Tempestade doía. Ele queria chorar, ele queria gritar, correr, esconder-se do mundo, esconder-se do moreno. Em sua mente, as lembranças de todos aqueles anos apenas serviam para dar a força necessária para dizer as próximas palavras. Quando aquilo deixasse seus lábios tudo terminaria e ele poderia finalmente seguir em frente. "Foi exatamente _naquele_ sofá. _Nori_-san me fod–"

Gokudera não viu o tapa que atingiu seu rosto com estalo e o fez até mesmo virar a cabeça.

Gokudera não viu a expressão que Yamamoto tinha em seu rosto quando o atingiu.

Gokudera não conseguia imaginar a expressão que ele mesmo tinha em seu rosto quando foi atingido.

Entretanto, Gokudera viu quando o Guardião da Chuva lhe deu as costas e caminhou com passos largos na direção da porta, abrindo-a e saindo sem olhar para trás. O barulho que a porta fez ao ser batida com violência o fez tremer, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Uma de suas mãos tocou o lado direito, no exato local em que ele havia recebido o tapa. Ele podia sentir a área latejar, mas a dor física era irrelevante se comparada à vergonha que ele sentia. Tudo aquilo foi uma mentira. Não havia acontecido absolutamente nada entre ele e o Chefe da máfia local. O Guardião da Tempestade foi sim ao hotel no horário combinado. Ele realmente comeu lasanha e bebeu duas taças de vinho, mas assim que sentiu as investidas de Tomozaku, suas dinamites estavam muito bem preparadas e os subordinados não conseguiram chegar a tempo. Quando apareceram, o próprio Chefe estava amarrado a uma cadeira com uma grande dinamite presa ao peito. Naquelas circunstâncias, qualquer pessoa cantaria igual a um passarinho. Todas as informações que recebera haviam sido com suas roupas vestidas, sentado na poltrona, com as pernas cruzadas e apenas ouvindo. _Eu jamais teria dormido com aquele homem, _o Braço Direito do Décimo sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas, _mas ele achou que eu havia feito. Para Yamamoto eu não passo de lixo. Algo pior do que uma prostituta barata._

As duas lágrimas escorreram pelos cantos dos olhos do homem de cabelos prateados no exato momento em que a porta foi reaberta. A fúria que acompanhou aquele gesto foi maior do que a utilizada para fechar a porta, e Gokudera só teve tempo de erguer a cabeça. Yamamoto cruzou a sala com passos decididos e, antes que o Guardião da Tempestade pudesse fomentar uma pergunta, seus lábios foram capturados pelos lábios do moreno. O Braço Direito do Décimo arregalou os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Em um segundo ele estava ali, sozinho e lamentando sua má sorte, para no outro ter o Guardião da Chuva invadindo sua sala, seu espaço pessoal e agora sua boca. A língua de Yamamoto pediu passagem e foi naquele momento que o homem de cabelos prateados perdeu completamente o controle. Seus olhos se fecharam e seu corpo jogou-se para frente, sendo recebido pelos braços fortes do moreno. As mãos de Gokudera deslizaram pelo cabelo curto do Guardião da Chuva, segurando-o e apertando-o, enquanto seus lábios se moviam com fome, em movimentos exagerados e extremamente necessitados. Por seis anos ele sonhou e fantasiou em como seria sentir aqueles lábios junto aos seus. Por todos aqueles anos ele se convenceu de que nunca receberia sequer uma migalha de atenção daquele homem. Por todo aquele tempo ele não amou ninguém além de Yamamoto. O Guardião da Chuva deu um passo à frente, prensando o corpo dos dois com um pouco mais de força sobre a mesa, e naquele momento Gokudera entendeu Hibari Kyouya. Naquele rápido e inesperado momento ele pensou que também seria capaz de matar por aquele homem.

_Continua..._


	13. Yamamoto II

**Yamamoto**

_"Foi exatamente naquele sofá. _Nori_-san me fod–"_

Seu pai sempre disse que para haver tempestade era preciso a existência da chuva.

Yamamoto nunca entendeu direito o que aquelas palavras significavam, mas Tsuyoshi sempre repetia a mesma frase quando um ou outro trovão era ouvido ao longe. O céu se tornava escuro, quase negro, e o Guardião da Chuva descia as escadarias do restaurante correndo, arrastando a porta e pronto para mais uma tarde de brincadeiras com as crianças do bairro. Seu pai então o segurava pelo colarinho da camiseta, puxando o pequeno moreno para dentro e dizendo que uma tempestade se aproximava.

"Mas eu não vejo a chuva! Você sempre diz que chuva e tempestade andam juntas. Eu _quero_ brincar! Lá _fora_!".

Tsuyoshi ria, bagunçando ainda mais o já bagunçado cabelo negro, curto e espetado do garoto que era da altura de sua cintura.

"Ouça, Takeshi," a voz do pai soava brincalhona, mas seus olhos estavam sérios. Aquele era um dos momentos que Yamamoto sabia que deveria ouvir não somente com seus ouvidos, mas também com seu coração, "em alguns momentos a tempestade virá antes da chuva, e você ouvirá raios e trovões e uma forte ventania. Essa é a maneira da tempestade chamar a chuva. Em pouco tempo elas se encontrarão, e então todos correrão para suas casas a procura de abrigo. Os que estão na rua, voltando de seus trabalhos, entrarão nos restaurantes e lojas de conveniências. Os garotos, assim como você, fecharão as janelas com medo do que está por vir."

O Guardião da Chuva se lembrava bem daquele dia. A explicação não fez muito sentido, mas ele achou incrível a descrição do encontro entre a chuva e a tempestade.

"E o que acontece quando elas se encontram? Se eu não posso sair ou abrir as janelas, como vou saber?"

Seu pai ergueu os olhos e soltou uma sonora gargalhada, virando o filho e apontando para o céu escuro. As primeiras gotas caíram do céu como pequeninas bolas de baseball e o pequeno moreno viu sua tarde de brincadeiras desaparecerem. "Quando tempestade e chuva se encontram ninguém pode pará-los, Takeshi."

Yamamoto passou anos tentando entender as palavras de seu pai. Aquela questão surgia em sua mente todas as vezes que o céu se tornava escuro e, embora já fosse um homem crescido, ele não havia compreendido o teor e o significado por trás daquele simples comentário... até aquela tarde.

O Guardião da Chuva não sabia que poderia simplesmente perder o controle por causa de simples palavras. Não era de seu feitio. Não fazia parte de sua personalidade se deixar levar por comentários ou provocações. O moreno era naturalmente gentil e amigável, procurando sempre ver o lado bom das pessoas e das situações. Yamamoto não havia perdido o controle durante a luta com Squalo pelo título de Guardião. Ele manteve a paciência durante a luta no futuro, apesar de tudo estar contra ele e os demais. Durante a luta contra a Família Shimon, e apesar de ter sido traído e literalmente apunhalado pelas costas, o Guardião da Chuva não teve nenhuma reação exagerada. A batalha dos Arcobalenos fez todos chegarem ao limite, mas ele se manteve são e centrado, porque no fundo... no fundo o moreno sabia que nada seria resolvido de cabeça quente. Sentar, conversar e ponderar sempre seria o caminho e a opção que ele escolheria. Entretanto, todo esse autocontrole simplesmente escorreu por seus dedos no instante em que as palavras de Gokudera entraram por seus ouvidos.

Ele nunca quis machucá-lo. Ele jamais teria levantado a mão para a pessoa que sempre fora seu melhor amigo durante aqueles seis anos. A ideia de machucar outro ser humano era visto com asco por Yamamoto, ainda mais quando o assunto era seus amigos, pessoas essas tão importantes para ele. Porém, quando o Guardião da Tempestade pronunciou _aquilo_, foi como se um botão dentro do moreno fosse acionado. Ele sentiu a ira subir por seu pescoço, no exato momento em que seu coração se tornou apertado e a dor sentida foi tão insuportável que o fez revidar aquela _ofensa_ de forma física. O barulho que sua mão fez ao atingir o rosto do Braço Direito do Décimo soou oco em seus ouvidos. A pele quente tocou seus dedos, e automaticamente sua mão pareceu ficar dormente, rejeitando aquele ato tão violento e fora de seu caráter. O Guardião da Chuva não ficou para ver o que aconteceria. Seus pés o levaram para fora da sala, sua mão bateu a porta com raiva e, ao ganhar o corredor, Yamamoto respirou fundo e encarou o chão, sentindo os dentes rangerem de raiva.

_"Foi exatamente naquele sofá. _Nori_-san me fod–"_

O moreno havia caminhado três passos pelo corredor quando sua respiração tornou-se difícil. Diante de seus olhos surgiram diversas imagens, como um pequeno filme contendo várias cenas. Os dois amigos caminhando até o colégio, as brigas, as discussões, os momentos em que riram e se divertiram... ele havia construído uma vida ao lado do homem de cabelos prateados, que até aquele dia havia assumido o papel de seu melhor amigo. O Guardião da Chuva arregalou os olhos para esse último pensamento, e foi exatamente nesse momento que os mesmos pés que o levaram para fora da sala seriam os responsáveis por refazerem o caminho, mas dessa vez com o dobro de velocidade. A porta foi reaberta com fúria e sem nenhum tipo de delicadeza. Yamamoto cruzou a distância até a mesa de Gokudera com passos firmes e, quando aquele homem estava ao alcance de seus braços, seu corpo simplesmente fez o que ele vinha negando durante todas aquelas semanas.

Até aquele momento o moreno nunca havia beijado outro homem. Ele não sabia o gosto ou a sensação. Ele não sabia se os movimentos eram os mesmos, se o ritmo era similar ou se sentiria alguma coisa. A realidade retribuiu seu gesto com fervor, e o que já havia começado intenso se transformou em um ato totalmente sem pudores. O Guardião da Chuva sentiu o gosto do tabaco e do desejo, ambos através dos lábios do Braço Direito do Décimo. Sua própria língua invadia a boca do homem em seus braços, vasculhando cada canto, enquanto suas mãos envolviam o Guardião da Tempestade em um apertado abraço. Durante todos aqueles anos ele não sabia que o homem de cabelos prateados possuía lábios macios e era excelente em beijos. Ele não sabia que Gokudera passava seus dedos pelos cabelos das pessoas que tinha em seus braços, e nem que gemia baixo quando as caricias se tornavam mais ousadas. Yamamoto sentiu tudo. Ele sentiu o beijo, sentiu o desejo aflorar em seu peito, sentiu seu corpo aproximar-se mais do Braço Direito, a ponto de encostar sua companhia à mesa, unindo os corpos em um erótico movimento. O Guardião da Chuva nunca possuiu tanto libido por outra pessoa. Nenhuma de suas namoradas conseguiu despertar aquele lado cru e sedento por contato físico. O moreno não conteve seus movimentos ou se reprimiu em tocar a pessoa em seus braços. Era como se fosse um sonho. Ele, ali... com o homem de cabelos prateados. Seu melhor amigo... e um homem.

O beijo terminou quando a falta de ar atingiu ambos. Yamamoto abriu os olhos, encarando dois grandes e verdes olhos que esboçavam surpresa e luxúria. Os olhos castanhos abaixaram levemente o foco, encarando os lábios rosados de Gokudera. A vontade de possuí-los novamente fez seu coração bater mais rápido, mas o Guardião da Chuva apenas deu um passo para trás. Outra parte de seu corpo havia ficado _feliz_ com aquela cena, e ele se sentiu automaticamente envergonhado por isso. Sua respiração estava alta e descompassada, mas a razão começava a cutucar-lhe e naquele momento o moreno soube que se ficasse ali ele não conseguiria se controlar.

_Eu não posso dizer que sinto muito. Eu não sinto._ Yamamoto refez pela quarta vez o caminho até a porta e deixou a sala com passos vagarosos. O Guardião da Tempestade não tentou impedi-lo e o moreno não seguiu até o estacionamento. Ele não se sentia forte e centrado o suficiente para dirigir um carro, e, honestamente, nada lhe daria mais paz de espírito naquele momento do que algum tempo sozinho. O céu estava azul e o tempo abafado, então o Guardião da Chuva retirou o terno e afrouxou a gravata, pondo-se a caminhar até sua casa. As pessoas passavam por ele sem serem notadas, assim como o barulho nas calçadas e principalmente no centro comercial. A caminhada era longa, ele sabia. No início Yamamoto fazia aquele trajeto para se exercitar, mas conforme o dinheiro dos Vongola começou a entrar, ele achou mais prático e cômodo utilizar um carro. _E eu sempre tive a companhia _dele_._

A caminhada durou pouco mais de meia-hora e o Guardião da Chuva entrou no restaurante de sua família sentindo-se cansado. O local estava cheio e seu pai visivelmente atarefado com pedidos e instruções para os demais ajudantes. O moreno cruzou o local, esforçando-se para sorrir para aqueles que o haviam notado. Ao chegar ao segundo andar, Yamamoto pôde finalmente respirar. Seus sapatos ficaram na entrada e seus pés o levaram diretamente até o banheiro. O peso de todo aquele momento cairia cedo ou tarde em seus ombros, ele sabia. Ele também sabia que teria de lidar com a situação, mas durante os vinte minutos que passou mergulhado na pequena banheira, o Guardião da Chuva não fez nada além de relaxar. Seus braços estavam apoiados nas bordas, seus olhos fechados, mas ele mentiria se dissesse que sua boca não tinha gosto de tabaco e que seus lábios não podiam sentir o beijo.

O movimento do restaurante manteria Tsuyoshi ocupado até mais tarde, então o moreno teria tempo suficiente para dedicar a si mesmo. Yamamoto deixou o banheiro apenas com a toalha ao redor de sua cintura, e ao chegar ao quarto sua vestimenta escolhida foi um simples conjunto de moletom branco. Seu corpo deitou-se sobre a cama, e o Guardião da Chuva virou-se na direção da parede. Ele se sentia triste, irritado, enciumado, traído e uma porção de sentimentos que geralmente não faziam parte de seu ser e que até aquele dia haviam passado longe. A descoberta o assustava, mas nada o amedrontava mais do que a maneira como seu coração batia ao lembrar-se da cena ocorrida naquela sala. O tapa, o beijo, a proximidade... E o maior medo do moreno era o que aquilo poderia significar. _O que eu fiz?_

**x**

Yamamoto nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que evitava situações ou fugia de lutas, mas ele evitou o homem de cabelos prateados durante quase uma semana. Gokudera também não fez questão de encontrá-lo, e o contato que ambos tiveram foi através de mensagens de texto via celular, emails e até mesmo pequenos bilhetes deixados no escritório, todos em horários diferentes. O Guardião da Chuva chegava todas as manhãs pontualmente às 8hs, imaginando se acabaria esbarrando com o Braço Direito do Décimo em um ou outro corredor. Seu coração bateu mais rápido todas as vezes que a porta de sua sala foi aberta, e até mesmo as rápidas visitas à copa ganharam um significado novo. Porém, o horário de almoço era definitivamente o mais penoso. O moreno se acostumara à companhia do Guardião da Tempestade. Os dois eram companhia constante um do outro por anos, e sempre que se sentava em uma mesa de restaurante Yamamoto sentia que faltava alguma coisa, que o lugar em frente ao seu estava vazio demais, solitário demais.

Os dias úteis terminaram e com isso chegou o fim de semana. Se evitar o homem de cabelos prateados havia sido tarefa árdua, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre Yurika. A jovem mulher foi atendida todas as vezes que entrou em contato, mas as conversas entre eles foram breves, quase monossilábicas. O Guardião da Chuva ligava quando não recebia a ligação, mas em todos os momentos em que ouvia a voz amável e animada da pessoa que _deveria_ se tornar sua futura esposa, ele sentia como se estivesse cometendo um grave erro. A mentira não era somente com Yurika, mas também com ele mesmo, com Gokudera e com toda aquela situação em que ele havia se metido. Entretanto, a pior parte não era a culpa. Não, o moreno lidaria com aquelas consequências muito facilmente se ele não tivesse percebido que, apesar de não ter visto o Guardião da Tempestade por quase sete dias, sua presença esteve viva durante todo o tempo.

A primeira vez aconteceu depois de um sonho, quase de maneira inconsciente. Em sua fantasia eles haviam permanecido muito mais tempo naquele escritório, e o beijo se transformou rapidamente em algo _mais_. As roupas foram para o chão e em poucos segundos o Guardião da Chuva estava entre as pernas do homem de cabelos prateados, possuindo-o com um desejo e uma vontade que ele nunca sentira antes. O resultado de um sonho tão intenso não poderia ter sido diferente e, ao acordar na manhã seguinte, o moreno sentiu-se extremamente envergonhado, como se ele tivesse seus 14 anos novamente. O _incidente_ daquela manhã se repetiu naquele mesmo dia durante a tarde e a noite, e basicamente todos os dias daquela última semana, a ponto de Yamamoto tentar permanecer acordado por muito mais tempo do que o necessário, apenas para deitar em sua cama e dormir automaticamente. Mas, infelizmente, a vida não era assim tão conveniente.

Todas as vezes que fechava os olhos a figura de Gokudera surgia como um feitiço. As situações mudavam, assim como os locais e até eles mesmos. Na quarta-feira Yamamoto não estava com seus 21 anos completos, mas sim com 16 e ele e o Guardião da Tempestade praticamente viraram de ponta cabeça o vestiário do colégio Namimori. O Braço Direito do Décimo vestia a camisa de baseball do moreno, e ao imaginar aquela cena acontecendo o Guardião da Chuva suspirou e coçou a cabeça, sentindo-se extremamente culpado. A pior parte, todavia, ficava por conta da ideia de que ele não achava que aquilo fosse errado. Yamamoto tinha plena consciência de que eram homens, e até aquele dia ele nunca se sentira atraído por alguém do mesmo sexo. Mas o homem de cabelos prateados era diferente, o que deixava o sentimento de culpa duas, três, até quatro vezes mais pesado. _Ele é meu amigo. Você não se toca pensando em seus amigos. É... errado._ Após seus momentos _íntimos_ o Guardião da Chuva era assolado pela culpa, e a silenciosa promessa de que aquela seria a última vez. E então Gokudera surgia em sua mente, e a promessa era quebrada com a mesma rapidez com que o moreno levava para desabotoar a própria calça.

Yamamoto chegou ao final da semana se sentindo ainda mais perdido do que na semana anterior, sem nenhuma certeza, e a mente povoada de dúvidas. A ideia de que teria de visitar Yurika o assombrou durante todo o dia, mas quando a noite de sábado chegou, ele soube que não haveria como evitar aquele momento. De banho tomado e roupa trocada, o Guardião da Chuva deixou sua casa com um sorriso triste, desejando aos clientes que tivessem uma boa refeição. A noite estava levemente fresca apesar do céu estrelado, e, embora adorasse aquele tipo de clima, naquele dia o moreno não se animou com o brilho das estrelas ou o frescor tocando seu rosto. O caminho até a casa de Yurika foi feito devagar, parando antes que os semáforos se tornassem vermelhos e pensando como encararia a jovem mulher depois do que havia acontecido. _Yurika é uma boa mulher. Você é uma péssima pessoa, Takeshi._

O carro foi estacionado na calçada, e como o jardim era pequeno seus passos foram curtos. Ao chegar à soleira Yamamoto tocou a campainha, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos e se sentindo nervoso. _Quando eu a convidei para sair eu também estava nervoso, mas foi diferente. Yurika era a garota mais bela do colégio e eu jamais esperei que ela me aceitasse_. O Guardião da Chuva abaixou os olhos ao ouvir o barulho da maçaneta sendo girada, sabendo que não conseguiria encarar a mulher nos olhos à primeira vista. A porta foi aberta, e o que o recebeu não foram olhos sérios ou cheios de perguntas, mas sim um delicado e inusitado beijo. O moreno arregalou os olhos, visivelmente surpreso. Ele não sentiu os braços envolverem seu pescoço, notando apenas quando os lábios de Yurika estavam sobre os seus, delicados e gentis. Yamamoto fechou os olhos devagar, envolvendo a cintura da jovem mulher e correspondendo ao beijo.

O gestou durou longos minutos. O Guardião da Chuva sentiu quando Yurika afastou o rosto e soltou seu pescoço. Ela era bem mais baixa, não chegando a medir nem mesmo 1,60m. Os olhos castanhos se entreabriram e receberam de volta um meio sorriso. Havia algo errado na expressão da jovem mulher. Ela estava descalça, ali, na soleira da porta, trajando um simples vestido de verão cheio de pequeninas flores. Seus seios eram fartos, então o vestido marcava todas aquelas curvas que Yamamoto conhecia tão bem, mas que já não o encantavam como costumavam encantar. Aquela realização o fez ficar sério e ele teria abaixado o rosto e se desculpado se a próxima pergunta não tivesse chegado aos seus ouvidos antes que ele pudesse pensar direito:

"Você não me ama mais, não é?"

A questão soou mais como uma afirmação aos ouvidos do Guardião da Chuva e sua resposta foi o silêncio. Ele se sentia covarde por não ter coragem de ser tão honesto naquele momento como havia sido ao pedi-la em namoro. Naquela ocasião o moreno estava nervoso e achou que acabaria gaguejando e estragando tudo, mas foi exatamente Gokudera quem o incentivou a ir. Seria irônico se não fosse trágico. Dois anos depois de receber o empurrão certo, Yamamoto estava diante da mesma garota – agora, uma mulher – encarando-a nos olhos, mas pensando em seu melhor amigo... aquele que o ajudou a chegar até ali.

"Eu te amo, Yurika." O Guardião da Chuva disse baixo. Ele não estava mentindo. A mulher diante de seus olhos era exatamente tudo o que ele sempre quis; a esposa ideal, aquela que lhe daria três ou quatro filhos, e ambos morariam em uma casa mais ou menor, com um largo jardim e provavelmente dois cachorros. Esse plano, porém, parecia cada vez mais irrealizável.

"Mas não como antes." Yurika juntou as mãos à frente do corpo e mexeu com os dedos. Ela sempre fazia aquilo quando estava chateada; era um hábito que o moreno pegou rapidamente. Quando isso acontecia, ele sempre procurava agradá-la com alguma coisa boba ou um abraço inusitado, ou os dois acabavam rolando pelo chão rindo como se o mundo pudesse parar, pois eles estavam felizes. _Eu estou feliz agora? Eu a estou fazendo feliz? _"Eu quero que seja sincero comigo, Takeshi. Eu sei que alguma coisa está acontecendo. Eu senti a sua distância e sua falta de interesse..." A jovem mulher ergueu os olhos. "Mas eu não senti nada vindo de você quando o beijei."

_Isso é porque eu não estava pensando em você._ Yamamoto jamais poderia dizer o que se passava por sua mente. Yurika não merecia ouvir aquilo, não quando ela havia sido uma companhia tão agradável e honesta pelos últimos dois anos. Foi graças à jovem mulher que o Guardião da Chuva começou a pensar com certa frequência em coisas como casamentos e filhos, e qualquer pensamento adulto e maduro que o projetasse para um futuro completamente diferente do presente. Mas ele estava ali. Em frente à porta da casa que ele visitou tantas vezes, diante da pessoa que o havia feito feliz por anos, sem saber o que deveria fazer ou dizer.

"Eu sei que existe outra pessoa, e eu conheço _você_, Takeshi." Yurika riu triste. Daquele ângulo ela parecia tão pequena e indefesa quanto uma criança. "Eu sei que você jamais me magoaria, por isso está tão difícil para você me dizer o que está acontecendo." Por um breve momento a mulher desviou os olhos na direção do jardim, mas logo retornou ao homem que estava à sua frente. "Você dormiu com ela?"

"Não." A resposta saiu rápida e antes que Yamamoto pudesse pensar, porém, ela deixou um amargo gosto em sua boca. "Yurika, vamos entrar e conversar sobre isso melhor. Não é o que você está pensando... do jeito que está pensando."

"Não, eu não estou pensando nada, e você não entrará novamente na minha casa até ser sincero, Takeshi." Yurika deu um passo para trás, pisando na divisória entre a soleira e a entrada. "Você pode tirar os dias que precisar para pensar no que você quer fazer, e quando souber eu estarei esperando a sua resposta. Mas eu quero que seja honesto, não somente comigo, mas com você. Eu estive ao seu lado por dois anos e o conheço mais do que imagina. Você não é somente meu namorado, mas também meu amigo. Se você não me ama mais, se não quer continuar ao meu lado, eu quero que me diga. Eu não direi que entenderei, mas nós sempre conversamos, não é?"

A compreensão e honestidade daquelas palavras fizeram o Guardião da Chuva engolir seco. Enquanto ele lutava internamente para entender o que estava acontecendo, a pessoa diante de seus olhos oferecia sinceridade e uma compreensão que estavam além de suas capacidades. _Ela é uma boa mulher e não merece estar nessa situação. _O moreno coçou a nuca e esboçou um sorriso cansado. Ele não conseguiria mencionar Gokudera, não naquele momento, mas sabia que precisaria utilizar esse tempo que lhe era oferecido.

"Eu sinto muito, Yurika. Você não merecia isso."

"Eu sei." A jovem mulher deu mais um passo para trás e suas mãos seguraram a maçaneta da porta. "Eu não esperarei para sempre por sua resposta, mas se formos realmente terminar eu quero que seja da maneira como começamos: honestamente. Então, quando tiver sua decisão, eu estarei aqui, Takeshi. Só quero que pense com carinho em tudo o que fizemos nesses dois anos e, mesmo não sabendo o que está acontecendo, digo com convicção que sou melhor do que essa pessoa que te deixou em dúvida. Eu venho te amando por _dois_ anos e não sou uma aventura. Eu quero uma vida ao seu lado, Takeshi."

Yamamoto sorriu e abaixou os olhos, dando meia volta e caminhando na direção de seu carro. A situação parecia maldosamente irônica, a ponto de fazê-lo entrar no veículo e suspirar, imaginando como a vida poderia ser tão complexa, mas ao mesmo tempo tão simples. Yurika estava certa. O desenrolar daquela história terminaria exatamente como começou: com o Guardião da Tempestade entre eles. Foi o Braço Direito do Décimo que o incentivou a falar com a garota, foi ele quem ouviu os problemas e confissões que o Guardião da Chuva costumava ter, e era o homem de cabelos prateados que o fazia estar tão inseguro naquele instante. _"Eu venho te amando por _dois_ anos",_ a voz de Yurika soou aos ouvidos do moreno quando o carro parou em um semáforo, e naquele momento foi impossível para ele esquecer a declaração de Gokudera. _E ele vem me amando por seis anos._ A cor verde apareceu no semáforo, mas Yamamoto não sabia para onde ir.

**x**

Não existia melhor ocupação para esquecer os problemas do que ajudar Tsuyoshi no restaurante. O Guardião da Chuva ofereceu ajuda ao pai, e foi aceito com um largo e feliz sorriso. Tsuyoshi o deixou como atendente, e era a função do moreno receber os clientes, acomodá-los nas mesas e anotar os pedidos. Grande parte dos frequentadores eram velhos conhecidos da família, então, por três dias, Yamamoto ouviu brincadeiras, recebeu sorrisos e felicitações de pessoas que praticamente o viram crescer e estavam muito orgulhosos do resultado. Suas respostas sempre eram uma sonora e embaraçosa gargalhada, ou apenas um menear de cabeça, mostrando que ele estava agradecido com o comentário, mas que se sentia um pouco relutante em aceitar tais gracejos; porque, honestamente, o Guardião da Chuva se sentia tudo, menos maduro.

Ajudar no restaurante foi apenas uma desculpa para mantê-lo longe do real problema que era se aproximar de Gokudera. A realização de que aquela era a melhor saída o atingiu na noite em que ele retornou da casa de Yurika, surpreendendo-o por não ter pensado mais cedo em algo tão elementar. O Guardião da Tempestade havia sido sincero com seus sentimentos quando confessou seu amor, mesmo que aquela declaração mais tivesse soado como uma conversa informal, cuja informação foi apenas compartilhada por não ter mais significado algum. Na verdade, aquele era um dos medos do moreno. Ele sabia que estava mergulhando mais e mais naquela história, mas não havia garantia nenhuma de que o homem de cabelos prateados ainda sentisse o mesmo. No dia em que ambos se beijaram, o Braço Direito do Décimo respondeu a carícia, mas Yamamoto também era homem. Ele _entendia_ essas coisas.

Quando aquela realização aconteceu, muitas outras a seguiram. O Guardião da Chuva entendeu a raiva que sentiu quando viu Gokudera ao lado do estranho homem que costumava ser seu amante, ou ainda pior, o ciúme que se apossou de seu corpo ao ouvir que o Guardião da Tempestade havia dormido com o Chefe da máfia local – assunto esse que ainda aborrecia o moreno todas as vezes que se recordava. Entretanto, como negar todos aqueles novos e curiosos sentimentos que estavam sempre acompanhados por momentos que os dois compartilharam juntos. Gokudera havia sido seu melhor amigo, companhia presente em todos os momentos, fossem pessoais ou fossem aqueles que envolvessem as brincadeiras de máfia. E, então, aquele garoto arrogante e egoísta se transformou em algo mais. Algo que Yamamoto não queria perder, mas não sabia se algum dia havia realmente possuído.

A porta do restaurante foi arrastada e o barulho fez o Guardião da Chuva encarar o teto. Ele havia ido até a despensa ao fundo do restaurante para pegar dois vidros pequenos de shoyo para as mesas cinco e nove. A voz de seu pai ecoou pelo pequenino e estreito corredor de madeira, e o moreno riu consigo mesmo imaginando que o próximo cliente era algum velho conhecido.

"Deixe isso ai, Takeshi. Touya, leve para as mesas, por favor." Tsuyoshi praticamente arrancou os vidros de shoyo das mãos do filho. "Vá anotar o pedido da mesa oito, Takeshi, e seu turno termina aqui. Você ajudou o suficiente. Pode ir conversar com seu amigo."

Yamamoto soube naquele exato momento o que encontraria ao virar o rosto na direção da esquecida mesa de número oito, localizada no canto direito, mas foi impossível esconder sua reação. O homem estava de costas e vestia roupa social negra, que contrastava bastante com seus curtos cabelos prateados. O Guardião da Chuva sabia que Gokudera segurava o cardápio por mera educação, pois pedia geralmente a mesma coisa todas as vezes que visitava o restaurante. O moreno sorriu nervoso para o pai, sentindo as pernas incertas durante os passos que o levaram cada vez mais próximo da pessoa que não havia saído de sua mente por quase duas semanas, e que aparecera tão de repente. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais tenso Yamamoto se tornava. Seus olhos fitavam o Guardião da Tempestade com curiosidade e fascinação, e ele se perguntou se havia notado antes que o Braço Direito do Décimo possuía um belo perfil. Seu nariz era fino, assim como seus lábios, mas esses eram rosados e dava a pele pálida uma estranha aparência de saúde. Ao chegar ao lado da mesa, o Guardião da Chuva respirou fundo.

"Uma porção de tuna, certo?" Sua voz saiu animada, o que o deixou surpreso. Mentalmente ele se imaginou gaguejando e se perdendo nas palavras. _É normal. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo, não existe estranheza entre nós._

"Não." O homem de cabelos prateados fechou o cardápio e ergueu o rosto. Quando os olhos verdes encararam Yamamoto, foi como se seu coração ganhasse vida própria. "Hoje eu quero uma porção média de yakisoba."

"Carne?"

"Você já me viu comendo frango?"

"Hahaha você deveria experimentar. Você pode gostar." A frase saiu estranha através dos lábios do Guardião da Chuva e ele sentiu como se não estivesse mais falando sobre o pedido em si. _O que eu estou fazendo?_

"Eu já experimentei." Gokudera ofereceu o cardápio e voltou a abaixar os olhos. Havia uma pitada de tristeza e conformismo naquele gesto. "Eu já tive o suficiente e não pretendo repetir. O gosto não era como imaginei. A realidade é sempre inferior, não?"

O moreno não se lembrou de agradecer ou dizer nenhuma outra palavra. Seus passos o levaram novamente até o balcão e ele depositou o pedido sobre a peça de madeira e retirou o avental, seguindo na direção da escada que levava ao segundo andar. Yamamoto sabia que o pedido seria levado por um dos ajudantes, já que sua função era apenas recepcionar. Os degraus pareceram longos e cansativos e ao chegar ao segundo andar o Guardião da Chuva passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se frustrado. Ele não entendia o que o Braço Direito do Décimo fazia ali, mas aquele encontro não estava em seus planos ou havia sido como ele esperava.

Deixando o corredor e seguindo até seu quarto, o moreno arrastou a porta e sentou-se em sua cama. A janela estava aberta, permitindo que uma agradável brisa entrasse e fizesse o ar do local circular. A cortina se agitava levemente quando a brisa se tornava mais forte e o céu estava escuro e estrelado. Yamamoto apoiou os cotovelos em suas pernas e afundou o rosto em suas mãos, respirando fundo e procurando retornar ao seu estado normal. Seu coração batia rapidamente, tanto pela surpresa tanto pelas palavras duras, mas reais e sinceras, que partiram dos lábios do homem de cabelos prateados. Por quanto tempo ele permaneceu naquela posição, apenas aproveitando o silêncio e pensando no que deveria ou não fazer, o Guardião da Chuva não sabia. A brisa tornou-se mais forte e a cortina mexeu-se um pouco mais, batendo em sua nuca e o fazendo erguer os olhos no exato momento em que a porta de seu quarto foi arrastada. Expectativas e decepções se misturaram e pareceram entrar junto com Gokudera. O Guardião da Tempestade arrastou a porta novamente ao pisar dentro do cômodo e caminhou poucos passos, sentando-se ao lado do moreno, mas no mais puro silêncio. Os olhos de Yamamoto estavam fixos em suas mãos, e ele não sabia como havia conseguido passar todos aqueles anos sentado ao lado do Braço Direito do Décimo sem sentir todo aquele nervosismo e excitação que corriam por seu corpo.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Yamamoto."

A voz do homem de cabelos prateados era naturalmente rouca, mas naquele momento ela pareceu ainda mais interessante de se ouvir. O Guardião da Chuva reclinou-se um pouco para trás, mostrando que havia ouvido, mas que não era capaz de responder. Na verdade, as palavras simplesmente lhe faltavam.

"Dino ligou esta tarde e marcou o dia que devemos ir à Itália." Gokudera continuou. "Eu vim avisá-lo para saber se tem interesse em ir. Para ser sincero eu gostaria de ir sozinho, assim você poderia ficar aqui tomando conta do Jyuudaime."

"Eu irei." O moreno respondeu prontamente. "Eu vou com você. Chrome ou Ryohei ou até mesmo Hibari podem cuidar de Tsuna. Eu confio neles e você também deveria confiar."

"Hibari está fora da situação. Eu não confio em Chrome quando ela tem aquele lunático do Mukuro como sombra e Ryohei..." O Guardião da Tempestade fez uma pausa desconfortável.

Yamamoto riu baixo. Era extremamente agradável poder ter aquele tipo de momento com o Braço Direito do Décimo. Os últimos dias haviam sido confusos e cheios de dúvidas e ele havia esquecido como era viver aquele nível de cumplicidade. "Eles darão conta do serviço, e eu não o deixaria viajar sozinho, não enquanto a situação não for resolvida."

O homem de cabelos prateados respondeu um baixo "Você que sabe...", e aparentemente o assunto deu-se por encerrado. O Guardião da Chuva desviou os olhos para sua companhia, pela primeira vez, notando que Gokudera encarava as próprias mãos. Aquele silêncio estranho e constrangedor o deixou levemente desconfortável, mas também o fez sentir um pouco mais confiante. Não era de seu feitio adiar conversas ou se calar quando era preciso falar e se impor, e, honestamente, aquela situação não poderia se estender por mais nenhum dia sem uma solução... independente de qual fosse.

"Eu sinto muito por aquele dia." O moreno voltou a apoiar os cotovelos em suas pernas, mas sua cabeça estava virada na direção de sua companhia, porém, sem encará-lo diretamente.

"Eu também." Gokudera mexeu seus dedos. Sua voz era baixa, quase como se ele não quisesse tocar naquele assunto.

"Eu estou me referindo ao tapa, Gokudera." O ex-capitão do time de baseball do colégio Namimori ficou sério. Aquele ato violento o assombrou por todo aquele tempo, e ele não via a hora de se desculpar. "Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não tenho palavras para me desculpar pelo que fiz. Eu nunca tive a intenção de machucá-lo."

O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu os olhos e foi naquele exato momento que Yamamoto viu sua oportunidade. O olhar caiu sobre ele de maneira tão genuinamente surpresa que parecia até mesmo inocente. Havia descrença no rosto do Braço Direito do Décimo, como se ele jamais esperasse ouvir aquelas palavras. O Guardião da Chuva ficou sério e sentou-se direito, notando que ele não fora o único que passou dias remoendo aquela situação. Estava claro e totalmente exposto nas feições do homem sentado ao seu lado que ele pensara sobre o assunto, mas havia simplesmente se convencido de que fora um erro e que nada sairia dali além de um pedido formal de desculpas. O coração do moreno bateu mais rápido, se é que aquilo ainda era possível naquela altura do campeonato, e ele decidiu fazer o que seu coração e mente gritavam. Ele devia isso... para ele, para o homem de cabelos prateados e para Yurika.

"Eu vou beijá-lo novamente." A escolha de palavras foi proposital. Yamamoto poderia simplesmente ter dito que queria beijar Gokudera, mas aquilo seria uma meia-verdade, pois ele não _queria_ apenas, ele _iria_ fazer aquilo. "Porque eu _preciso_ beijá-lo de novo."

A reação do Guardião da Tempestade foi semelhante à anterior. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele olhou para o Guardião da Chuva de maneira ultrajante, tentando encontrar no rosto do homem ao seu lado algum traço de riso ou brincadeira. Ao notar que as feições do moreno não esboçavam nada além da verdade, o Braço Direito do Décimo se tornou sério e fez menção de se levantar. Porém, foi incrivelmente fácil e simples para Yamamoto segurá-lo pelo pulso, fazendo com que ele voltasse a se sentar. Foi ainda mais fácil inclinar seu rosto e tocar os lábios do homem de cabelos prateados com seus próprios lábios, como se ele conhecesse o caminho... como se ele tivesse feito aquilo durante toda a sua vida. A textura dos lábios era exatamente como ele lembrava e os movimentos eram semelhantes aos que ficaram em sua mente por todos aqueles dias. O beijo começou devagar, contrário àquela primeira vez. Houve certa resistência por parte de Gokudera, mas assim que a língua de Yamamoto pediu passagem, o Guardião da Tempestade pareceu ter desistido da luta.

O Guardião da Chuva nunca ficou tão feliz por sentir o gosto de shoyo em sua boca. Sua mão tocou o rosto do Braço Direito do Décimo, deixando que seus dedos se perdessem naquela parte do cabelo que ficava na altura da nuca. Os fios eram extremamente finos e delicados, macios ao toque e agradáveis. Uma das mãos do homem de cabelos prateados tocava a mão do moreno e ele pôde notar claramente que Gokudera tremia de nervoso. O beijo foi longo, muito mais longo do que o primeiro. Ele foi interrompido depois de algum tempo, mas retornou sem que nenhum deles precisasse pedir ou avisar que haveria uma continuação. Naqueles preciosos minutos a mente de Yamamoto nunca esteve tão lúcida. Ele viu sua vida por trás de seus olhos fechados, relembrou momentos, viu cenas presentes e momentos que ainda aconteceriam. Quando os lábios finalmente se afastaram, o Guardião da Chuva sorriu largamente e riu baixo. Nada parecia mais engraçado do que aquele momento.

"D-Do que você está rindo, idiota?" As bochechas do Guardião da Tempestade estavam incrivelmente rosadas.

O moreno passou a língua nos lábios, ainda sentindo o beijo. Seu coração batia rápido e o sorriso parecia não querer deixar seu rosto, como se houvesse sido esculpido ali. _Eu já tenho a minha certeza._

"Eu estou perdido, Gokudera," Yamamoto virou-se para sua companhia e seu sorriso aumentou, enquanto seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, "porque eu estou me apaixonando por você."

_Continua..._

* * *

**O capítulo 14 será postado no domingo (19/8), como de costume, porém, na quarta-feira (15/8), eu postarei um capítulo extra. Ele será o "13.5" e acontecerá depois deste e antes do 14. :)**


	14. Yurika

**Yurika**

Ela soube que tudo havia terminado quando o telefone foi desligado. Suas mãos não tremeram e seus olhos não choraram. Yurika apenas encarou as próprias mãos antes de ficar em pé. Ela tinha meia hora até receber a visita de Yamamoto, então não havia tempo a perder. A jovem moça cruzou a sala de estar e seguiu pelo curto corredor até seu banheiro. _Eu preciso estar bonita esta noite. Eu estava bonita quando ele se confessou. _

A água da banheira estava quente quando Yurika entrou. Seus olhos se fecharam e seu corpo relaxou quase imediatamente. Nos últimos dias ela esteve bastante ansiosa e tensa e, mesmo sabendo que a parte realmente relevante ainda estava por vir, a jovem se sentia menos cansada e mais alerta. A espuma começou a ser formada pouco a pouco e o cheiro de jasmim inundou o banheiro, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e esboçar um meio sorriso. _Ele sempre disse que a banheira era pequena demais. Suas pernas mal conseguiam entrar neste espaço._ Yurika riu sozinha, lembrando-se da última vez que tomou um banho de banheira ao lado do Guardião da Chuva. _Ele lavou meus cabelos e elogiou meu corte novo. Ele sempre gostou de cabelos curtos._ Aquela primeira lembrança não chegou a machucar, mas Yurika sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até que sua mente começasse a lhe mostrar uma infinidade de momentos felizes, e então a dor apareceria. A jovem balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. _Eu preciso me focar no banho. Eu preciso estar bonita para ele._

A escolha para aquela noite foi um simples, mas bonito, vestido de verão azul claro. Ele batia abaixo dos joelhos, e deixava um pouco à mostra seu belo colo. Seus curtos cabelos negros foram penteados e presos ao lado por uma presilha em forma de estrela. Ela não usou maquiagem, apenas um simples brilho nos lábios. Yamamoto não gostava de nada exagerado e durante aqueles anos o moreno sempre elogiou a maneira como Yurika conseguia ser bonita sem precisa fazer basicamente nada.

Quando a escova foi pousada sobre a cama, a campainha tocou.

Até aquele momento a jovem mulher havia se comportado bem, sendo senhora de suas ações e sentimentos. Entretanto, ela mentiria se dissesse que seu coração não pulou uma batida ou que suas mãos não se fecharam sobre seus joelhos. _Respire. Apenas respire. Você pode fazer isso. Você _tem_ que fazer isso._ Suas pernas a deixaram em pé, e com passos lentos, mas firmes, Yurika deixou o quarto e caminhou até a sala. A silueta do Guardião da Chuva foi facilmente percebida através do detalhe de vidro da porta e naquele momento a jovem moça engoliu seco. Seus olhos se fecharam e, após respirar fundo, a porta foi aberta.

Yurika nunca esqueceria o dia que Yamamoto se confessou para ela.

Era um dia de primavera, no começo de maio. O céu estava claro e a temperatura levemente abafada, uma espécie de amostra grátis do que seria o verão japonês. _Eu estava indo para casa quando ele apareceu._ Seu nome foi chamado várias vezes, mas antes de se virar Yurika já sabia quem a chamava. _Eu o conheci através de Kyoko-chan. O amigo sorridente e engraçado de Kyoko-chan._ Eles haviam frequentado o mesmo colégio, mas depois de adultos se viram duas ou três vezes, e em todos esses momentos a jovem mulher teve uma excelente impressão do alto moreno que vivia com um sorriso no rosto. Yamamoto se confessou naquela tarde e a chamou para sair. Yurika só deu a resposta após o encontro e não teria como não ser positiva. _Ele me levou ao parque, segurou a minha mão e não riu quando eu disse que tinha medo de altura. Ele corou e riu quando eu o aceitei, dizendo que eu o havia feito o homem mais feliz do mundo._ Aquela lembrança terminou quando a porta foi aberta. O homem que a esperava do outro lado era o mesmo que havia se confessado há dois anos. _Apenas fisicamente._ Os olhos, a expressão e a postura não eram do mesmo moreno. Os lábios da jovem mulher murmuraram um baixo "Boa noite", mas sua mente apenas se questionava o que havia mudado. _Quando_ havia mudado e _por quê_? _Quando eu deixei de ser suficiente?_

**x**

Yamamoto entrou e sentou-se em seu lugar usual, na ponta do sofá de três lugares. Yurika foi até a cozinha e trouxe o chá que já estava pronto, pousando duas xícaras na mesinha de centro. O Guardião da Chuva perguntou como ela estava e como tinha passado, sorrindo sincero após ouvir as respostas.

"Você parece bem." A jovem mulher sorriu. Ele parecia bem até demais. Havia um alegre brilho em seus olhos, e ela desconfiou que o sorriso naqueles lábios fosse mais do que mera formalidade. _Ele está feliz consigo mesmo._

"Eu estou bem." O moreno deu um gole no chá. O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios, dando lugar a uma rara expressão séria. Em todos aqueles anos Yamamoto mostrou poucas vezes aquele tipo de expressão.

Por alguns segundos o silêncio foi tudo o que envolveu aquelas duas pessoas. Há dois meses aquela cena jamais teria acontecido. O Guardião da Chuva era inquieto. Ele não conseguia manter suas mãos longe de Yurika, sempre tentando tocá-la ou apertá-la. Aquilo rendia muitos problemas, principalmente na hora de preparar as refeições. O moreno sempre inventava alguma desculpa para ajudar, mas a verdade era que o ex-capitão do time de baseball queria apenas estar perto e mostrar-se presente. Porém, como explicar aquela total falta de contato, ou o simples fato de Yamamoto manter-se fisicamente afastado, as mãos firmes na xícara, sem nenhuma demonstração de afeto?

"Nós precisamos conversar, Yurika." A xícara foi pousada na mesinha e o moreno virou-se. Seus olhos estavam sérios, mas ainda brilhantes.

"Eu sei." A jovem mulher não havia tocado em seu chá, mas naquele momento ela achou que talvez fosse uma boa ideia bebericar um ou dois goles.

Yurika sabia que não teria de esperar muito. No momento em que Yamamoto virou-se melhor no sofá e ergueu os olhos, ela soube que os seus dois anos de relacionamento haviam terminado. A jovem mulher não diria que seus sonhos e esperanças foram quebrados, não naquele momento. Yurika já desconfiava que alguma coisa estivesse errada, e, a partir do momento em que a atenção do Guardião da Chuva deixou de ser exclusivamente sua, ela soube que era hora de preparar o seu adeus.

"Você me disse para retornar a esta casa somente quando eu tivesse uma resposta; somente quando meus sentimentos estivessem claros."

"Eu disse."

Houve uma pausa. O moreno umedeceu os lábios e o coração de Yurika pulou uma batida. _Acabou..._

"Eu vim terminar nosso relacionamento." As palavras saíram sérias. Os olhos castanhos demonstravam claramente aquela seriedade, exatamente como no dia em que Yamamoto se confessou. Apesar da personalidade brincalhona, não havia sinal de que ele estava brincando. "E... Eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa."

_Eu sabia._ Yurika sabia. _Takeshi jamais estaria aqui se não fosse sério, real. Ele jamais me deixaria por outro motivo._ A jovem moça abaixou os olhos, sentindo que acabaria não conseguindo se conter. Ela sentiu quando as lágrimas encheram seus olhos, mas suas mãos foram mais rápidas. _Eu não posso me mostrar fraca. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Eu sabia que ele viria para avisar que estaria me deixando. Mas dói._ A jovem ergueu o rosto e respirou fundo. O Guardião da Chuva a olhou com olhos que diziam claramente que ele sentia muito. _Você deveria estar me pedindo em casamento, dizendo o quanto me ama. Como gostaria de ter muitos filhos; o seu próprio time de baseball. Você não deveria estar aqui dizendo que ama outra mulher._

"Yurika, eu realmente sinto muito..."

"E-Eu sei." As lágrimas caíram e não houve nada que ela pudesse fazer para impedi-las. Elas desceram quentes e gorduchas pelo rosto da jovem mulher. Entretanto, quando o moreno fez menção de aproximar-se, Yurika levantou a mão, balançando a cabeça em negativo. "Ela está grávida?"

"N-Não..." Yamamoto juntou as sobrancelhas, sem compreender.

"Você nunca dormiu com ela?" A jovem não sabia por que fazia aquelas perguntas. No fundo Yurika não queria saber de nada, mas as lágrimas não paravam de cair e seu peito doía. _Eu quero a verdade._

"Não... Yurika, eu nunca te traí. Eu estou aqui justamente tentando explicar isso."

_Mas você irá dormir com ela, não é?_ As lágrimas continuaram a cair. A jovem ficou em pé e correu até o banheiro. Era impossível. Era impossível manter a compostura quando o homem que ela amava dizia que a estava deixando para ficar com outra pessoa. _Takeshi foi meu primeiro tudo. Eu não sabia nada até conhecê-lo._ Yurika sentiu quando suas pernas cederam e ela sentou-se de costas para a porta fechada. O choro a atingiu de repente, fazendo-a esconder o rosto entre os joelhos. Por longos minutos, que pareceram horas, a jovem permitiu-se extravasar aquela dor e mostrar um lado descomposto que ela nunca havia mostrado antes. Ela sabia que o moreno estava do outro lado da porta, provavelmente em pé e de braços cruzados, esperando que ela saísse para terem uma conversa definitiva.

"Yurika. Eu voltarei outro dia. Avise-me quando quiser conversar."

A voz de Yamamoto soou baixa, mas apenas constatou o que Yurika desconfiava: ele estava realmente do outro lado da porta. Entretanto, assim que ouviu aquelas palavras, a jovem ficou em pé e pediu que ele esperasse. Yurika lavou o rosto várias vezes antes de ter coragem de se encarar no espelho do banheiro. _Eu pareço uma idiota. Se ele for embora eu não terei coragem de procurá-lo novamente e nunca terminaremos de verdade._ A porta do banheiro foi aberta, mas o Guardião da Chuva não estava lá. Yurika foi encontrá-lo na sala, sentado no mesmo lugar. O moreno a olhou sério e ficou em pé. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos úmidos com lágrimas. A jovem fez uma pequena reverência, desculpando-se pela cena.

"Eu realmente sinto muito e queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido de maneira diferente."

"Eu sei." Yurika forçou um sorriso. Ela recebeu aquele homem com um sorriso e se despediria com um sorriso. "Eu sei que você não estaria aqui se não fosse sério."

"Eu nunca quis magoá-la, Yurika. Para mim você sempre será importante. Eu nunca vou esquecer o tempo que passamos juntos."

"Então, por quê? Por que você está me deixando, Takeshi? O que ela tem de diferente? O que ela pode te oferecer que eu não posso?"

As lágrimas voltaram a cair, mas dessa vez ela não fugiria. Ela ouviria até o final.

Yamamoto abaixou os olhos, demonstrando claramente que não responderia. Aquela atitude deixou Yurika levemente irritada. _Ele está protegendo a outra mulher. Mesmo no final Takeshi continua sendo Takeshi. Ele jamais falaria de outra pessoa. _A jovem mulher limpou o rosto e respirou fundo.

"Certo, nós terminamos."

"Eu quero ter certeza de que você ficará bem."

"Eu ficarei. Não hoje, mas amanhã. Você não precisa mais se preocupar comigo."

"Eu _sempre_ vou me preocupar com você, Yurika, e você sabe disso. O que nós tivemos foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu."

"Eu não quero mais ouvir essas coisas. Eu não quero mais ouvir o quão boa eu sou, porque eu sei que não sou o suficiente. Se eu fosse realmente boa você não estaria me trocando por outra."

O Guardião da Chuva não respondeu. Seu olhar estava baixo e era visível a maneira como aquela conversa o deixava desconfortável. Tudo ao redor do moreno basicamente descrevia um silencioso pedido de desculpas, e Yurika sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Eles estavam juntos há dois anos, mas antes disso eles foram colegas de sala e, mesmo de longe, ela sabia como aquele rapaz se comportava.

"Existe algo que eu possa fazer para te fazer mudar de ideia?" As palavras deixaram os lábios da jovem sem que ela notasse. Intimamente Yurika não gostaria de estar dizendo aquilo. Não era de seu feitio se mostrar fraca ou até mesmo implorar certas coisas. Ela era bonita e inteligente. Todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores terminaram por sua própria opção. _Takeshi é diferente._ A jovem sabia. _Ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis._

"Não." A resposta saiu baixa, mas direta. Os olhos castanhos se ergueram. Eles estavam úmidos com lágrimas. "Eu sinto muito Yurika, mas eu não pretendo retornar a esta casa. Eu prometi que seria honesto com você e que te daria a minha resposta. E é isso que estou fazendo."

As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer e Yurika precisou virar o rosto para poder enxugá-las. Seu coração estava apertado, sua garganta seca e tudo o que ela queria era deixar aquela onda de emoções afogá-la, mas sabia que só conseguiria fazer isso a sós. Entretanto, a jovem tinha conhecimento de que, no momento em que Yamamoto deixasse aquela sala, ele nunca mais retornaria. Não como seu adorável namorado. Não como seu carinhoso amante. E não como seu fiel amigo. _Acabou._ Yurika teve certeza disso quando ergueu os olhos e viu o Guardião da Chuva enxugar discretamente os olhos. _Ele está sofrendo também._ Aquela visão a deixou reconfortada, mesmo que no fundo a jovem soubesse que aquele sentimento era egoísta, mas também humano. Sua mão direita fechou-se em forma de punho e Yurika respirou fundo.

"Obrigada por ter sido honesto, Takeshi." A voz saiu chorosa, ela tinha consciência disso, mas não teria como ser diferente. "Mas eu quero ficar sozinha agora."

O moreno entreabriu os lábios, mas aquele gesto durou um breve momento. Yamamoto meneou a cabeça em positivo, passando novamente a mão pelos cabelos e se afastando devagar. A jovem moça permaneceu no mesmo lugar, segurando o máximo possível o choro enquanto encarava as costas daquele que ela havia chamado de _seu_ por tanto tempo. Quando a porta foi fechada, Yurika abaixou os olhos, mas continuou na mesma posição. Somente quando ouviu o carro sendo ligado foi que seus joelhos cederam e a avalanche de emoções que ela havia acumulado durante todas aquelas semanas a possuiu. A jovem sabia. Ela soube desde o dia em que o moreno a levou para jantar fora, há algumas semanas, que havia algo diferente. Em um dia Yamamoto era agradável e atencioso; no outro, o Guardião da Chuva havia se tornado distante, evitando tocá-la ou estar a sós com ela. _Eu sabia que existia outra pessoa._ Yurika encostou a testa ao chão e abraçou seus próprios braços enquanto o choro deixava sua garganta de maneira desesperada. Eles tinham planos, mas, agora, ela precisaria aprender a planejar sozinha.

_Continua..._


	15. Xanxus

**Xanxus**

O lado esquerdo de seu rosto ainda doía, assim como seu abdômen e perna esquerda. Onde o golpe acertara havia uma marca vermelha que certamente se tornaria escura. Se não fossem as cicatrizes que marcavam sua face, Xanxus provavelmente teria motivos para se preocupar... ou não. O Chefe da varia cruzou as pernas e se serviu com outra dose de whisky. Aquele seria seu terceiro corpo, mas a bebida parecia não estar fazendo o efeito desejado. As lembranças da noite anterior ainda borbulhavam em sua mente, e o álcool já deveria tê-lo feito esquecer. Os olhos castanhos se fecharam e era quase como se ele pudesse rever o quarto, a cama e a visão de Squalo dormindo... nu, vulnerável e delicioso.

"O que você quer?" A voz do Vice-Líder soou alta, e, embora os olhos estivessem fechados, Xanxus sabia que ele estava acordado e alerta e provavelmente notou sua presença muito antes da porta ter sido... _violada_.

"Você."

A resposta foi bem óbvia, e se tinha algo que o Chefe da Varia detestava era de precisar ser redundante. O que ele estaria fazendo no meio da noite depois de ter invadido o quarto do homem de longos cabelos prateados? O moreno queria aquele homem, naquele instante e daquele jeito em que estava. Squalo abriu os olhos e lançou um olhar de puro asco. A mão que estava debaixo do travesseiro mostrou a bainha de uma espada que estivera discretamente escondida. Um sorriso divertido cruzou os lábios do Chefe da Varia e ele sentiu seu sangue ferver com a ideia de precisar _caçar_ sua presa. O sabor da vitória seria muito mais doce.

A espada cortou o ar sem deixar rastro ou fazer barulho. O moreno havia jogado o corpo para trás um segundo antes da lâmina tentar tocar seu rosto. O quarto estava levemente escuro, mas possuía luz noturna suficiente para clarear o que deveria ser visto. A figura pálida e nua do Vice-Líder quase brilhava por causa da lua cheia que invadia a janela. Xanxus sentiu a boca encher-se de saliva e seu baixo ventre reagiu prontamente àquela exposição toda. O homem de longos cabelos prateados, por sua vez, não parecia compartilhar daquele pensamento. Sua expressão era séria e decidida, e pela maneira como segurava a espada, ele certamente não estava brincando.

"Você pode lutar o quanto quiser, mas eu vou possuí-lo nesta cama como venho fazendo pelos últimos anos." Xanxus retirou a arma da cintura e a apontou.

"A única coisa que você terá de mim será mais uma cicatriz para adicionar à sua coleção." Squalo segurou a espada com mais força.

"Esta valerá a pena."

Os dois partiram para o ataque ao mesmo tempo, encontrando-se no caminho. O Chefe da Varia usou toda a força que possuía no braço direito para derrubar o Vice-Líder, fazendo-o cair de costas sobre a cama. O barulho oco que a peça de madeira fez foi seguida pelas tentativas infrutíferas do homem de cabelos prateados de tossir. O moreno o prendia pelo pescoço com o antebraço, mas a sua vantagem durou apenas o suficiente para que a espada passasse voando por seu rosto novamente. Dessa vez ele sentiu o gosto da lâmina, que beijou sua bochecha como uma amante possessiva. O sangue escorreu fino pelo machucado, mas aquilo não era importante. A parte relevante seria se livrar daquele maldito pedaço de metal, que parecia ganhar vida própria nas mãos de Squalo.

Xanxus tinha a vantagem de estar por cima, mas o Vice-Líder era tão rápido e esguio como uma cobra, então seus movimentos pareciam grandes e desajeitados demais em comparação. Por duas vezes ele tentou agarrar um dos ombros do homem que estava por baixo, e por suas vezes o resultado foi o mesmo. Não haveria uma terceira tentativa, o moreno sabia, e isso ficou extremamente claro quando o homem de cabelos prateados o chutou no abdômen com tanta força que o fez voar para o outro lado do quarto, batendo as costas na parede. O barulho foi alto, mas mais alto ainda foi a ira de Xanxus ao bater com o rosto no chão.

O gosto de ferro encheu sua boca e ele ficou em pé de maneira devagar e sem pressa. O Chefe da Varia cuspiu ao chão e virou o pescoço para a direita e depois para a esquerda, sentindo os estalos. A arma que estava em sua mão foi apontada e quatro tiros ecoaram pelo quarto. Nenhum deles acertou o alvo, mas aquela havia sido sua intenção. Squalo estava sentado na cama, a espada em mãos e os olhos arregalados. _Ele achou que eu não fosse atirar,_ o moreno quase sorriu com aquele pensamento, _ele acha que eu não estou falando sério. _O quinto disparo, porém, foi intencional e teria acertado a cabeça do Vice-Líder se a lâmina da espada não tivesse desviado seu percurso. Entretanto, aquele precioso segundo era tudo o que Xanxus precisava e ele utilizou aquela vantagem sem nenhum escrúpulo ou receio. A espada dançou no ar e ele dançou no chão, aparecendo à frente do homem de cabelos prateados em uma velocidade espantosa. Com um simples movimento o Chefe da Varia fez a espada voar para o outro lado, caindo embaixo da janela. Sem a única coisa que pudesse defendê-lo, Squalo utilizou a mão boa para acertar um soco no rosto do moreno, mas aquilo lhe custaria caro. Xanxus deu três tapas na bela e furiosa face do Vice-Líder. Sua mão dançou de frente e de costas na pele pálida, até que aquele homem pudesse entender a situação em que estava metido. Os olhos do homem de cabelos prateados o encaravam com ódio e por um mero instante o Chefe da Varia ficou surpreso. Quando sua mão segurou o pescoço de Squalo, os pontapés e socos retornaram, agora com o dobro de força.

Por segundos, que pareceram horas, o Vice-Líder lutou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Nunca o moreno viu seu amante tão arredio ou violento. Até _parecia_ que ele _não_ queria aquilo. Os lábios de Xanxus se alargaram em um sorriso e a arma voltou para sua cintura. A mão livre abriu seu cinto com pressa e aquele gesto levou o homem de cabelos prateados para um verdadeiro frenesi. A força dos golpes se tornou maior e junto com a agressão física veio a verbal. Palavras sujas e coisas absurdas escorreram por aqueles lábios. O Chefe da Varia gargalhava, achando tudo aquilo _quase_ verdadeiro. Suas mãos estavam nos ombros de Squalo, prestes a fazê-lo virar-se, quando uma frase em particular chegou aos seus ouvidos e então tudo mudou.

O moreno não era uma pessoa que se importava com o que diziam ao seu respeito ou que mudaria suas atitudes por uma boa ou má impressão que terceiros pudessem ter. Porém, aquelas palavras chegaram até ele, fazendo suas sobrancelhas se juntarem. _O que foi aquilo?_

"Do que você me chamou, Lixo?" Os lábios do Vice-Líder tremiam, mas ele não respondeu. Os olhos que o encaravam pareciam amedrontados, e por um momento Xanxus achou ter visto uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho esquerdo. Aquilo certamente era um engano. "Você acha que eu vou _violentá-lo_?"

O segundo momento de silêncio apenas confirmou o primeiro. O Chefe da Varia permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, digerindo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Suas mãos soltaram lentamente os ombros do homem que estava por baixo e seu corpo deixou a cama quase em câmera lenta. Naquela ocasião ele não sentiu a dor em seu rosto, abdômen ou perna. O zíper de sua calça foi fechado, assim como seu cinto. O moreno não olhou para trás quando deixou o quarto, seguindo até a mesma porta que ele havia praticamente derrubado ao entrar. Seu quarto ficava há poucos metros, mas Xanxus não conseguiu caminhar até lá. Os passos o levaram até a saída da mansão e ele entrou no primeiro carro disponível, dando partida e decidido a deixar a propriedade.

A expressão no rosto de Squalo atormentou o Chefe da Varia durante aquelas vinte e quatro horas. Ele não havia pregado no sono. Não, ele não ousava fazer isso, pois sabia muito bem que seria perseguido por flashbacks desagradáveis em que ele _parecia_ o vilão da história. O quarto copo de whisky desceu quase dormente por sua garganta, porém, aqueles sentimentos ainda estavam ali. O Sol nasceria a qualquer momento e com o novo dia viriam horas intermináveis e insuportáveis ao lado de gente que ele detestava, e, o pior, precisando ficar ao lado daquele que o havia acusado de utilizar violência para conseguir _certas_ coisas. _Como se eu fosse um homem que precisasse disso._

O dia chegou, mas Xanxus não estava acordado para ver tal espetáculo.

Após retornar à mansão, no meio da madrugada do dia seguinte, e trazer consigo uma garrafa de whisky, o sono veio naturalmente, e por algumas horas ele se desligou totalmente do mundo. Seu momento de sossego, porém, foi interrompido por um balançar forte e violento em seu ombro, fazendo-o ficar alerta praticamente de imediato. Sua mão segurou o pulso daquele que o importunava, torcendo-o e fazendo a pessoa cair de joelhos. A voz de Bell chegou aos seus ouvidos antes que seus olhos pudessem estar abertos, e, ao perceber que quem o despertava não era quem sua mente pensava, o pulso foi solto e o Chefe da Varia voltou a fechar os olhos.

Os passos de Bell foram abafados pelo tapete, mas o moreno ouviu claramente quando ele fechou a porta do quarto e comunicou a quem quer que estivesse no corredor que "Era inútil! O Chefe está um farrapo!". _Maldito! Eu pareço melhor do que você em qualquer circunstância!_ A resposta foi um suspiro cansado, e quando a voz de Lussuria chegou até os ouvidos de Xanxus, avisando que o acordaria com um "doce e profundo beijo", o Chefe da Varia ficou em pé no mesmo instante, caminhando na direção do banheiro como se de repente algo muito importante o tivesse feito levantar. O banho foi rápido e frio e clareou a mente do moreno, que estava ofuscada pela ressaca e a total falta de vontade de comparecer aonde ele deveria ir naquela manhã. Lussuria e Bell não estavam mais no corredor quando Xanxus saiu, e mesmo que estivessem ele simplesmente não se importaria. Sua troca de roupa foi rápida e em minutos ele descia as escadas. Leviathan o esperava na ponta da escada, visivelmente tenso por causa de sua "missão".

"Tem certeza de que não quer o café da manhã?" Lussuria estava em frente à sala de jantar quando o Chefe da Varia passou. O Guardião do Sol vestia um estúpido avental cor de rosa e intimamente Xanxus torcia para que ele não estivesse nu por baixo daquele pedaço de pano. "Você pode sentir fome no caminho, querido!"

O moreno ignorou totalmente aquela parte, não somente pela preocupação desnecessária, mas também por causa da terrível visão. Leviathan caminhava atrás, cada passo parecendo um martírio. _Ele não está aqui... aquele Lixo._

"P-Por favor, Chefe." O Guardião do Trovão abriu a porta de maneira desajeitada e fez sinal para que seu Chefe entrasse.

Xanxus sentou-se e olhou para o lado, pousando os olhos em Mammon. O Guardião da Névoa tinha metade do rosto encoberto pelo capuz e _parecia_ olhar para frente.

"Tem certeza de que não quer que eu o acompanhe, Chefe? Pode ser perigoso. Pode ser uma cilada."

"Saia."

Em uma piscada de olhos Mammon desapareceu, como se nunca tivesse estado ali. Levi sentou-se no banco do motorista e deu partida no carro, e então o Chefe da Varia pôde finalmente recostar-se ao banco e fechar os olhos. A ideia de que aquele encontro seria dolorosamente inútil passou por sua mente desde que ouviu aquelas palavras deixarem os lábios de Squalo, isso há quatro dias. Pois, embora a situação estivesse _um pouco_ complicada entre eles, o moreno sabia que encontraria o Guardião da Chuva no lugar em que estava sendo dirigido, e, apesar disso deixá-lo furioso, não haveria outra maneira. _Quando isso terminar eu colocarei aquele Lixo em seu devido lugar._ Com um largo e satisfeito sorriso Xanxus dormiu novamente.

**x**

A mansão da Família Cavallone era localizada afastada do centro de Roma. A rodovia que a ligava ao mundo era cruzada quase por inteiro e em determinada parte havia uma segunda alternativa, um caminho à direita que levaria à casa principal. A partir daquele pequeno desvio o restante era propriedade de uma das maiores Famílias mafiosa da Itália. O Chefe da Varia, em particular, detestava Dino Cavallone. Ele poderia enumerar dezenas ou centenas de motivos para tal repúdio, mas sabia que no final ainda não seria suficiente.

O carro saiu da rodovia e seguiu pela direita, e foi somente nesse momento que o moreno acordou. Ele estivera pouquíssimas vezes na mansão do louro, mas se lembrava bem do caminho e do bem cuidado entorno. As árvores eram vistosas, a estrada bem pavimentada e todo aquele excessivo zelo fizeram Xanxus sentir o estômago revirar. Eles seguiriam por aquele caminho por pouco mais de dez minutos, e então avistariam o largo portão de ferro guardado por dois cavalos alados, que pareciam saudar os visitantes com um grande e imponente "C". A visão do portão, porém, não o animou. Havia meia dúzia de subordinados da Família na entrada, e todos, sem exceção, não pareceram felizes em vê-lo. Os dois cavalos se afastaram quando o portão se abriu, e então o veículo pôde seguir caminho. A mansão dos Cavallone surgiu no campo de visão após alguns minutos e o Chefe da Varia sentou-se melhor no banco. Era hora do show.

O Braço Direito dos Cavallone foi quem abriu a porta do carro. Romário fez uma leve reverência quando o moreno pisou em frente à mansão, anunciando que o dono da casa o esperava no escritório. Xanxus não esperou por Leviathan, muito menos por algum convite para entrar. A porta da mansão foi aberta antes que ele terminasse de subir os cinco degraus de mármore, e mais subordinados o saudaram. A casa do Chefe dos Cavallone possuía dois andares, mas era pequena se comparada à mansão do Líder da Varia. Entretanto, era dentro da casa que os frequentadores realmente podiam ver um pouco do que Dino ostentava. A riqueza e poder eram facilmente vistos através da minuciosa decoração do hall, com seu largo e brilhante lustre que pendia sobre o centro, como um Sol. O caríssimo tapete de veludo vermelho que forrava a escadaria que levava ao segundo andar – andar este que o moreno nunca visitou e não queria nem ao menos saber o que continha. Havia belos e caros quadros nas paredes, estátuas e uma infinidade de objetos de luxo. Xanxus conhecia todos e nenhum. Ele não se importava se o louro escolhia a cor azul ao invés da verde ou se sua sala de jantar possuía mesas e cadeiras. O que realmente lhe interessava era cruzar aquele curto caminho, resolver aquela situação tediosa, e voltar para sua larga mansão.

Romário o guiou, mas o Chefe da Varia só notou que tinha companhia ao parar em frente a uma grande porta de madeira escura. O Braço Direito sorriu e bateu três vezes na superfície antes de girar a maçaneta e pedir que o moreno entrasse. Xanxus pisou dentro do escritório, sentindo a porta sendo fechada em suas costas. Ele já tinha estado naquele local. Ele sabia onde se localizava cada móvel daquela sala. A mesa, as estantes, o tapete e as poltronas. Ele também soube, quase de imediato, que o dono da casa estava recostado à mesa e de braços cruzados. O Chefe da Varia pensou ter ouvido um "Bom dia, Xanxus!" dito pelos lábios de Dino, mas não teve certeza. Ele não estava prestando atenção naquele homem. Ele não se importava em ser bem recebido ou cumprimentado pelo Chefe dos Cavallone. Porque, no exato momento em que pisou no escritório, seus olhos foram automaticamente fisgados pela pessoa sentada em uma das poltronas.

O cabelo era longo... tão longo que descia pelas costas como uma cascata de finos fios prateados que mais lembravam uma queda de gelo. A roupa que o homem usava era escura, mas não eram suas usuais calças e jaquetas de couro, mas sim um simples conjunto social negro. O moreno sabia que aquela pessoa era seu Braço Direito, mas havia algo diferente... algo novo. O Guardião da Chuva estava de costas, mas assim que a porta se fechou, ele ficou em pé e virou-se na direção do novo convidado. Foi somente naquele instante que Xanxus entendeu porque sentiu um estranho sentimento saudosista ao encarar o homem de cabelos prateados. _Ele parece... mais velho._

"Olá, Xanxus."

A voz era a mesma. Rouca, sedosa e levemente alta, mas o homem que a proferia, embora possuísse quase a mesma aparência de Squalo, também esbanjava uma estranha e madura beleza que somente os anos seriam capazes de oferecer. As palavras exatas faltaram aos lábios do Chefe da Varia, pois mesmo que soubesse que estava ali somente para ouvir, ele sentia que deveria dizer alguma coisa.

"Podemos começar?" Dino desencostou-se da mesa e somente naquele instante o moreno se deu conta de que estava em pé. Seus passos o levaram até uma das poltronas e ele se sentou, tirando os olhos do Guardião da Chuva, mesmo a contragosto. "Prometo ser breve."

O Chefe dos Cavallone sentou-se em sua cadeira atrás da mesa e sorriu. Algo naquele sorriso deixou Xanxus desconfortável, como se o homem sentado à pouco mais de dois metros soubesse de algo que ele não sabia. A expressão no rosto do Líder da Varia tornou-se ainda mais séria.

"Vá direto ao assunto, Cavallone. Eu não tenho tempo para seus jogos."

O italiano desculpou-se sem ter motivo, e retirou uma folha de papel de dentro de uma das gavetas.

"Nos encontraremos na próxima segunda-feira às 10hs da manhã. O local será a mansão, em Nápoles. Eu enviei o mapa através de Squalo... quero dizer, o _outro_ Squalo."

Xanxus estudou Dino com olhos atentos e levemente apertados. Ele já havia ouvido aquela conversa antes, mas dos lábios cheios de arrogância de seu Braço Direito. O Chefe dos Cavallone se reuniria pessoalmente em Nápoles para tratar com os Moretti. Haveria cerca de cinquenta homens da própria Família fazendo sua segurança, porém, eles estariam em território inimigo. Bell e Mammon deveriam se infiltrar disfarçadamente como membros dos Cavallone até a chegada do restante da Família. A função da Varia, porém, não era assim tão nobre e o moreno só havia aceitado o trabalho porque sabia que poderia se permitir ir um pouco mais _além_.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi..." O Líder da Varia cruzou as pernas e apoiou o cotovelo no braço da confortável poltrona. "Você me quer no perímetro, a tempo suficiente para sua conversa fiada terminar e então poderei fazer o que eu quiser?"

"Esse foi o acordo." O louro sorriu, mas não parecia sincero. Por dentro Dino deveria estar odiando aquela parte do plano. "Os Moretti usarão o garoto como desculpa para iniciar uma disputa. Eles se aproximaram de nós com intenções maliciosas e planejam um ataque interno em poucos anos. Se você não quiser fazer o serviço, outra Família fará."

"E quem disse que eu não farei?" O moreno ficou em pé. Aquilo era o suficiente. "Mas que fique claro que esta será a última vez que limpamos o seu traseiro, Cavallone." Xanxus manteve os olhos fixos no italiano, embora sua atenção quisesse ir um pouco para o lado. "O seu futuro pouco me importa e eu não dou a mínima se você vive ou morre. Isso não é da minha conta. Envolva a Varia novamente nos seus esquemas e eu garantirei que você não terá um amanhã." Os olhos castanhos pousaram finalmente na pessoa que ele tanto queria ver. Havia certo fascínio proibido em admirar a versão mais velha de seu amante. "E isso vale para você também, Lixo."

O mesmo sorriso pintou os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone, e o moreno deu as costas, dando aquela conversa por encerrada. Mais de uma hora de viagem para passar cinco minutos ouvindo conversa fiada era demais para ele.

"Espere, eu voltarei com você."

O Chefe da Varia parou, a mão esquerda na maçaneta da porta. Seu corpo virou-se devagar, encarando a versão dez anos mais velha de Squalo aproximar-se com passos vagarosos, quase que flutuando no ar. Os olhos de Xanxus se apertaram, pensando o que aquele homem fazia ali e porque o Lixo-do-presente não havia feito parte daquela patética reunião. Entretanto, o moreno nada disse. A porta foi aberta e ele continuou a andar, totalmente indiferente se sua companhia o acompanhava. Ele queria sair daquela casa o quanto antes, e seus passos se tornaram mais rápidos ao chegar ao hall. Leviathan lançou um olhar assombrado ao ver o homem que saia atrás de seu Chefe, e Xanxus fingiu não notar. Squalo retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso sádico, pegando a chave das mãos do Guardião do Trovão e sentando-se no banco do motorista.

"Você volta com o meu carro, Levi." O homem de cabelos prateados retirou a chave do bolso e atirou-a nas mãos de Levi. "Você dirige muito devagar."

O Chefe da Varia entrou no veículo, em silêncio. O carro moveu-se e deu a volta pelo chafariz em forma de cavalo, cruzando a entrada da mansão. A mão de Xanxus foi automaticamente para a arma em sua cintura, imaginando o que significava tudo aquilo.

"Eu não vou atacá-lo, Chefe." Os olhos de Squalo refletiam através do retrovisor, e, embora não conseguisse vê-lo diretamente, o moreno sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

"O que você faz aqui Lixo-do-futuro?"

"Dino me chamou. Ele queria um relatório completo e somente alguém do futuro poderia entregá-lo."

_Dino, de novo._ Os lábios do Chefe da Varia se tornaram uma fina linha. Xanxus virou o rosto na direção da janela, mas manteve a mão firme ao redor de sua arma. O veículo se aproximou do portão e os dois cavalos alados se separaram, permitindo que o carro saísse. Um pouco atrás vinha Levi, e, por cerca de dez minutos, os dois veículos permaneceram separados por alguns metros de distância. Squalo tomou à esquerda e deveria ter seguido em linha reta para chegar à rodovia, mas o caminho escolhido foi outro. O caríssimo carro escuro entrou entre as árvores, sumindo naquela paisagem verde. O moreno encarou as costas do motorista, imaginando o que estava acontecendo. O carro do Guardião do Trovão desapareceu de vista e quanto mais se afastavam do caminho principal, mais deserto se tornava o entorno.

"Eu não estou te sequestrando." O homem de cabelos prateados respondeu ao olhar sério que recebeu através do retrovisor. O carro seguiu por mais alguns minutos, até finalmente parar em frente a um alto pinheiro. O Chefe da Varia ergueu o rosto e retirou a arma da cintura no exato momento em que viu Squalo soltar o cinto de segurança.

"Achei que não precisássemos de _acessórios_."

O Guardião da Chuva sorriu ao virar-se no banco, empurrando gentilmente para o lado a arma que estava apontada em sua direção, e jogando-se no colo de Xanxus. O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, sem ter tempo de argumentar ou fomentar uma pergunta. Seus lábios foram sequestrados por um profundo beijo e imediatamente a arma deixou suas mãos para que ela estivesse livre para puxar o terno de Squalo sem nenhum tipo de delicadeza. As próprias mãos do homem de cabelos prateados abriam sua camisa, encontrando fácil acesso dentro da calça de couro do Chefe da Varia.

"Você continua não valendo nada, Lixo." Xanxus sorriu de canto ao olhar para sua ereção entre os dedos delgados do homem que estava sentado em seu colo. "Você não está velho demais para isso?"

"Você, no futuro, é mais velho do que eu e consegue. Não me diga que está com _problemas_, Xanxus."

"Você tem muita coragem de dizer essas coisas na minha cara." O moreno segurou o Guardião da Chuva pelas bochechas.

"Eu não estarei aqui em alguns minutos." Squalo se desvencilhou da mão em seu rosto e utilizou sua mão livre para tocar a face do homem que estava por baixo. "Eu me lembro disso..." Os dedos do futuro Braço Direito tocaram o recente hematoma que estava no rosto do Chefe da Varia. "Você tentou invadir meu quarto."

A expressão no rosto de Xanxus se tornou dura e automaticamente as palavras do _outro_ Squalo ecoaram em sua mente. O homem em seu colo notou a mudança e pareceu sorrir com a reação que conseguira. O Guardião da Chuva empurrou o banco do motorista para frente, criando espaço suficiente para que ele pudesse se ajoelhar entre as pernas do moreno.

"Eu deveria matá-lo, sabia?" O Chefe da Varia não se moveu. Ele viu quando o homem de cabelos prateados abriu ainda mais o zíper de sua calça e se inclinou sobre o colo. Ele testemunhou claramente a maneira charmosa como seu Braço Direito colocou a longa franja atrás da orelha antes que seus lábios tocassem a ereção em sua mão. A respiração de Xanxus tornou-se mais alta, mas seus olhos estavam alertas.

A resposta de Squalo foi um simples olhar. A língua rosada do homem entre suas pernas desceu por toda a extensão de seu membro, subindo novamente, apenas para descer por uma segunda vez. Esses movimentos, ou melhor, essa tortura, durou o tempo suficiente para que o moreno agarrasse os fios prateados e o forçasse a fazer a coisa _direito_. O Guardião da Chuva pareceu não se importar com a maneira como o membro invadiu sua boca, ou como seus cabelos eram puxados. Em poucos segundos o carro encheu-se com o barulho de gemidos baixos e os sons que Squalo produzia enquanto _trabalhava_. _É diferente. Esse homem é diferente._ Xanxus notou rapidamente a diferença na técnica. O homem entre suas pernas era habilidoso no que fazia, e em pouco tempo o Chefe da Varia sentiu o clímax se aproximar, gemendo um pouco mais alto enquanto preenchia os lábios de Squalo com seu orgasmo. Os olhos castanhos permaneceram abertos, apenas observando o homem de cabelos prateados engolir o que havia recebido e continuar com o estímulo. Aquela visão era extremamente erótica, e em poucos segundos o moreno estava novamente excitado.

"Lixo."

Squalo ergueu os olhos e a cabeça, passando as costas da mão sobre os lábios. Seu corpo projetou-se para frente, o suficiente para que ele se livrasse da calça e da roupa de baixo que usava. Os joelhos apoiaram-se um de cada lado do corpo de Xanxus, enquanto o Chefe da Varia guiava a ereção de seu Braço Direito até seus lábios. O Guardião da Chuva provavelmente estava no limite durante todo aquele tempo, pois, assim que sentiu a ereção receber aquele estímulo, Squalo gemeu deliciosamente alto, movendo o quadril levemente para frente. Aquela reação tão natural fez o moreno sorrir com os prospectos de devorar aquele homem. Seus lábios se afastaram da ereção, o suficiente para que ele umedecesse dois dedos. Um deles penetrou o homem de cabelos prateados de uma vez, mas sem encontrar muita dificuldade.

"Sua culpa." A voz do Braço Direito saiu ofegante e ele sorriu ao sentir os olhos maldosos de Xanxus. "Você é insaciável no futuro. Antes de eu ser trazido para cá nós estávamos fodendo como coelhos."

"Certas coisas nunca mudam."

Havia uma estranha alegria em poder dizer aquelas palavras, e o Chefe da Varia não compreendia porque ficara satisfeito em ouvir aquela última parte. Seus lábios voltaram a dar atenção ao membro do Guardião da Chuva, e um segundo dedo foi fazer companhia ao primeiro. Os gemidos que saíram dos lábios de Squalo se misturavam com palavras desconexas que logo se tornaram palavrões. O moreno riu em determinado momento, retirando seus dedos e empurrando o homem de cabelos prateados para o lado. O Braço Direito afundou o rosto no banco do automóvel, como se já soubesse o que viria em seguida. Xanxus o penetrou sem hesitação, arrancando um alto e rouco gemido. A segunda estocada foi logo em seguida e com o dobro de força, e dessa vez quem riu foi Squalo, uma risada cheia de erotismo e estranho contentamento.

"Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso. Eu não estou acostumado a ser tão _bem_ tratado."

A gargalhada do Chefe da Varia ecoou pelo carro e suas mãos seguraram firmemente o quadril do homem que estava por baixo. A terceira estocada penetrou fundo e foi responsável por pintar o banco com o orgasmo do homem de cabelos prateados. A voz de Squalo desapareceu, dando lugar à respiração ofegante. Xanxus continuou a se mover com a mesma força e velocidade, sentindo-se no céu. O clímax tornou a entrada do Braço Direito ainda mais apertada e naquele momento não havia melhor lugar para se estar. O ritmo fez com que a ereção do Guardião da Chuva retornasse após alguns minutos e então os gemidos se tornaram mais altos. O moreno não se lembrava da última vez que havia feito sexo tão cru como aquele. Seu corpo movia-se por puro instinto, penetrando completamente o homem que estava por baixo. Suas mãos tornaram-se úmidas de suor, assim como a pele pálida de Squalo. E durante o tempo que permaneceu entrando e saindo do corpo de seu Braço Direito, o Chefe da Varia se esqueceu da briga há dois dias e das palavras que escutara. Nada importava além daquele momento. Nem Dino e seu estúpido plano; nem o Squalo do presente e seu repentino puritanismo... nada. Tudo o que realmente merecia atenção estava ali... ao alcance de suas mãos.

Xanxus chegou ao clímax primeiro, mas o Guardião da Chuva o seguiu na estocada seguinte.

O moreno sentou-se no banco, completamente exausto. O homem de cabelos prateados deixou seu corpo cair sobre o banco, indiferente à sujeira que estava o local. A visão de seu Braço Direito completamente nu ao seu lado fez o Chefe da Varia sorrir.

"Você dirige agora." Squalo arrastou-se para o encosto do banco, sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

"Eu não sou seu motorista." Xanxus tentou tirar os olhos de Squalo ali, nu e limpando seu abdômen e peito com a própria roupa de baixo, mas seria impossível. Os anos não tornaram aquele homem menos desejável. Aliás, ele não notara nenhuma diferença física enquanto o possuía até alguns segundos. Mas, ali, naquele momento, ele pôde ver as primeiras marcas ao redor dos olhos do Guardião da Chuva, e uma fina mecha branca entre os cabelos prateados.

"Então você ficará aqui para sempre, porque quando o _outro_ retornar ele não ficará no mesmo carro que você."

A verdade acertou o Chefe da Varia como um soco no estômago. Squalo abriu a porta do carro e saiu, pegando sua calça e vestindo-se do lado de fora. O ar que entrou pela porta aberta fez Xanxus abrir sua própria janela. O carro cheirava a sexo e sêmen e desejo reprimido.

"Eu vim ajudá-lo, Xanxus." O Guardião da Chuva disse do lado de fora do veículo. "Poupá-lo de anos de abstinência."

"Abstinência?" O moreno gargalhou. Aquilo era absurdo. Alguém como ele _jamais_ ficaria sem companhia. Homens e mulheres. Ele perdera a conta de quantos já dividiram sua cama. O Braço Direito era _apenas_ a companhia mais próxima e fácil. Sexo ele _sempre_ encontraria.

"Soa absurdo agora, mas espere para ver como será em dois ou três anos." Squalo entrou novamente no carro e sorriu. "Se você não corrigir o que fez eu só dormirei com você novamente daqui a oito anos."

As sobrancelhas de Xanxus se juntaram. O que aquele Lixo estava falando? Não havia possibilidade de que aquilo fosse real. Ele jamais esperaria oito anos para dormir com alguém. O que não era dele poderia simplesmente ser _tomado_.

"É mesmo?" O Chefe da Varia sorriu irônico. "E nesse tempo todo eu permaneci... sozinho?"

"Não. Você dormiu com metade da Itália." O homem de cabelos prateados deu de ombros. "Mas, um dia, daqui a oito anos, você estará na porta da minha casa, completamente molhado pela chuva. Eu abrirei a porta e você não dirá o que está fazendo lá. Não poderia ser trabalho porque eu deixarei a Varia em seis meses e me mudarei para uma casa em Roma.

"Você o _quê_?" Aquela parte irritou o moreno. O quão idiota Squalo poderia ser?

"Eu perguntarei se você gostaria de entrar e por um longo tempo você permanecerá ali, na soleira da minha porta, embaixo de uma forte chuva e sem dizer uma única palavra. Quando eu repetir o convite, você abaixará os olhos e pedirá desculpas."

O Chefe da Varia riu. Não uma risada contida ou maldosa, mas sim uma espontânea e genuína gargalhada. Aquela história era tão absurda que só poderia ser recebida com uma risada. Por um longo tempo Xanxus não conseguiu se controlar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, tamanha a graça contida naquele absurdo. Ele? Pedindo desculpas? _Esse homem está louco. Eu jamais faria isso._

"Eu não sei que homem é esse que dirá tal coisa, mas eu posso garantir que não serei eu."

Squalo, porém, não ria, e ao notar tal fato o moreno sentiu sua própria graça ir se dissipando pouco a pouco. No lugar do sorriso irônico havia uma expressão séria, quase dolorosa. O homem de cabelos prateados ergueu o pulso, encarando o relógio e parecendo pensativo. Seus olhos se ergueram e encontraram os de Xanxus. Por um momento o moreno sentiu uma estranha sensação que o fez se arrepiar. A graça havia acabado por completo e o Braço Direito consultou por uma segunda vez o relógio antes de se aproximar. Seus lábios tocaram o ouvido do Chefe da Varia e ele murmurou quatro palavras. Porém, antes que Xanxus pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, uma surda explosão o fez arregalar os olhos. O carro tornou-se cheio de uma estranha fumaça que ocupou todo o veículo e o moreno precisou sair para respirar melhor. A visibilidade permaneceu ruim por alguns segundos, até que uma estranha e conhecida voz chegou aos seus ouvidos, acompanhada pelo habitual jeito explosivo de falar.

"VROOII! Quem está ai? Apareça, maldito!"

A fumaça se dissipou pouco a pouco.

O Chefe da Varia permaneceu do lado de fora do carro, digerindo o que havia acontecido naqueles últimos vinte minutos. Quando o carro tornou-se visível, a figura de Squalo deixando o veículo e olhando-o com uma absurda surpresa o fez entender as palavras que havia escutado. Xanxus gargalhou alto e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ele sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer.

_Continua..._


	16. Gokudera V

Obrigada pelos reviews recebidos até aqui. Alguns eu não consigo responder porque não são cadastrados, mas obrigada!

Espero que continuem a gostar da fanfic.

* * *

**Gokudera**

_"Eu vou esperar. Você não precisa responder nada agora; eu espero. Mas apenas prometa que vai pensar sobre o assunto, porque eu não estou brincando. E sei que estou anos e anos atrasado, e que essas palavras deveriam ter sido ditas há tempos, mas e-eu sinto muito... eu posso ser idiota _às vezes_."_

Algo se moveu embaixo de seus pés e Gokudera abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, acordando. Seus olhos verdes piscaram várias vezes, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e por um breve momento ele não sabia quem era ou onde estava. Para onde ia e de onde vinha. As imagens que ele via eram de fileiras preenchidas por pessoas sentadas. Rostos que ele não conhecia. Faces que ele não tinha interesse em conhecer. Não. Uma deles ele conhecia. Um rosto entre vários que ele jamais esqueceria.

"Gokudera?"

A voz de Yamamoto soou baixa e levemente rouca, fazendo com que o Guardião da Tempestade tivesse um lapso de realidade e imediatismo. Ele lembrava. Ele lembrava quem era e onde estava. Para onde ia e de onda vinha. O que ele não entendia era porque estivera usando o ombro do idiota como apoio.

"Por quanto tempo eu dormi?" O Braço Direito coçou os olhos e endireitou-se melhor na poltrona do avião. O céu do lado de fora da pequenina janela estava escuro.

"Algumas horas, nós estamos chegando." O Guardião da Chuva não pareceu incomodado. "Você pode voltar a dormir se quiser. Eu o acordarei quando pousarmos."

"Eu já dormi o suficiente." O homem de cabelos prateados consultou o relógio. _Onze e meia._ Sua mente pensou devagar, mas ele não precisou de muito para calcular e perceber que estariam pousando em Roma em poucos minutos.

O moreno não insistiu, fechando os olhos e voltando a cochilar. Gokudera manteve o olhar na janela, imaginando se o idiota ao seu lado também estivera dormindo durante esse tempo. E, se a resposta fosse positiva, será que ambos compartilharam o mesmo sonho? _Não foi um sonho._ O Guardião da Tempestade suspirou e fechou os olhos, passando a mão na testa. _Aquelas palavras foram reais. Eu estava lá quando elas entraram por meus ouvidos._ O avião chacoalhou novamente, mas o Braço Direito do Décimo manteve os olhos fechados. _Eu consigo visualizar a cena nitidamente, como se ela estivesse mais uma vez acontecendo diante dos meus olhos. O_ homem de cabelos prateados via o quarto do Guardião da Chuva, a cama em que ele estivera sentado e a maneira como sua mão segurava com força a camisa do homem que o beijava. _Eu me lembro daquele beijo... e do anterior._

Eles estavam no quarto do moreno, exatamente há uma semana. Gokudera havia ido até os Yamamoto para informar sobre a ligação que recebera de Dino. A data para o encontro fora marcada e o Guardião da Tempestade precisava comunicar ao moreno sobre os próximos passos. Esse, porém, era apenas um dos motivos que o fez dirigir por 15 minutos até o restaurante. O beijo – o primeiro, aquele que seguiu o tapa – permanecera na mente do Braço Direito por dias, roubando-lhe o sono, a fome e a paz de espírito. _Eu só queria colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares, _o homem de cabelos prateados sentiu novamente o avião balançar. Era doloroso se lembrar do que passava por sua mente naquela ocasião. _Eu só queria que ele entendesse que o motivo que o levou a me beijar foi mera curiosidade._

Gokudera não era otimista. Em sua mente, em nenhum momento a ideia de que o Guardião da Chuva pudesse retribuir seus sentimentos aconteceu. Para ele Yamamoto estava apenas confuso. _Eu não deveria ter dito nada. Se eu tivesse calado a minha boca isso jamais teria acontecido._ Uma súbita crise de consciência assolou o Guardião da Tempestade, consumindo horas de seus dias com pensamentos e ideias para encerrar a situação. Por dias ele imaginou momentos e a maneira como falaria com o moreno, mas nenhum de seus cenários mentais e hipotéticos parecia suficiente, ou melhor, real... natural. Ele sempre se viu gaguejando e pulando frases, porém, nada soava mais doloroso do que se imaginar negando aqueles sentimentos, embora ilusórios. O Braço Direito do Décimo não sabia explicar a sensação de ser beijado pelo homem que amou durante seis longos anos. Não houve um momento em que ele duvidasse daqueles sentimentos tão íntimos, e vê-los se tornando realidade o deixava alegre, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. _Porque esses sentimentos não são reais. Eles foram plantados ali._

Quando o beijo terminou, o homem de cabelos prateados precisou de alguns segundos para retornar à realidade. Seu corpo permaneceu imóvel e seus olhos encararam os olhos castanhos e sérios do homem que estava tão próximo de seu alcance, mas tão longe de seu coração. Yamamoto sorriu um daqueles sorrisos curtos, de canto, e que o fazia parecer com 15 anos novamente. Gokudera amava aqueles sorrisos.

"Eu estou perdido, Gokudera, porque eu estou me apaixonando por você."

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, um curto e constrangedor silêncio, até o Guardião da Tempestade ficar em pé. E então, sem que ele esperasse qualquer tipo de explicação ou comentário, dedos firmes seguraram sua mão como se fosse algo precioso e que precisasse ser tocado com o máximo de cuidado. O homem de cabelos prateados virou-se surpreso e levemente perturbado. O Guardião da Chuva havia voltado a vestir a expressão séria.

"Eu estava falando sério." Havia uma confusa convicção nos olhos do moreno. "Eu gosto de você..."

"Não, não gosta." Gokudera se desvencilhou da mão que o segurava e deu um passo para trás, oferecendo as costas e pronto para ir embora. Seu coração batia absurdamente rápido e ele sabia que deveria estar feliz, contente por ouvir aquilo, mas era impossível. _Eu nunca tive ilusões de ser correspondido. Todas as minhas fantasias com Yamamoto foram físicas, exatamente porque eu sempre soube que não teríamos nada emocional._ "Esses não são seus sentimentos, você está apenas dizendo isso porque eu di–"

"... disse aquelas coisas?" A voz do Guardião da Chuva tornou-se mais alta e pelo barulho que escutara, o homem que estava um pouco atrás havia se levantado da cama. "Eu não sou uma criança. Eu sei o que estou sentindo. Você _me_ conhece e sabe que eu jamais diria nada que não fosse verdadeiro."

_Isso é o que dói mais._ O Guardião da Tempestade se virou. Sua convicção estava ali, presa em sua garganta e girando em seu estômago. Ele sabia o que deveria dizer, e como dizer, para acabar com aquela conversa sem sentido. O problema é que havia uma parte do Braço Direito que gostaria de acreditar em tudo aquilo.

"Eu vou esperar. Você não precisa responder nada agora; eu espero. Mas apenas prometa que vai pensar sobre o assunto, porque eu não estou brincando." O moreno corou. Sim, aquele tom avermelhado embaixo da pele sempre morena surpreendeu o homem de cabelos prateados. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram e quaisquer ideias que ele tivesse até aquele momento foram por água abaixo. "E sei que estou anos e anos atrasado, e que essas palavras deveriam ter sido ditas há tempos, mas e-eu sinto muito... eu posso ser idiota _às vezes."_

_Você continua um idiota._ Foi o que Gokudera quis dizer, mas, ao invés disso, seus olhos se abaixaram e ele apenas meneou a cabeça em positivo. Não havia mais nada a ser dito ou feito naquela noite, então ele retornou ao seu apartamento com o coração batendo tão rápido que chegava a ser doloroso. E ali estava ele, uma semana depois de ter ouvido a confissão dos lábios de Yamamoto. Sua resposta não havia sido dada e, sendo totalmente sincero, o Guardião da Tempestade evitou ao máximo que ambos ficassem sozinhos além do necessário. As únicas duas reuniões feitas envolveram Chrome e Tsuna, deixando muito pouco para ser dito entre outras pessoas. Ryohei não tinha conhecimento do que estava acontecendo, e aquela foi uma decisão do próprio Décimo. _"Já não basta uma pessoa saber da verdade. Ele não precisa se preocupar preocupação",_ foram as exatas palavras do Décimo. Chrome se prontificou a ficar ao lado de Tsuna durante a ausência do Braço Direito, e mesmo tendo prometido que manteria os olhos em Mukuro o homem de cabelos prateados ainda tinha suas dúvidas. Hibari havia se fechado no templo, e sua antissociabilidade se tornara ainda pior. Ele não atendia telefonemas ou visitas pessoais, e nem mesmo Kusakabe se arriscava a passar recados. A surra que havia levado do Guardião da Nuvem não deixara nenhum hematoma visível além do ego ferido de Gokudera.

Os minutos finais até que o avião pousasse foram passados entre profundos pensamentos. O Guardião da Tempestade suspirou aliviado quando o avião pousou, esperando o tempo necessário para que a aeromoça avisasse que os passageiros poderiam ficar em pé. Yamamoto havia acordado em determinado momento, mas nada disse. Os dois foram os últimos a deixarem a aeronave, seguindo pelo túnel de vidro que levaria ao desembarque. Do lado de fora eles eram esperados por dois homens de aparência taciturna. Os Vongola não passavam pela imigração comum. O visto era checado muito antes de o avião ser pousado, e assim que desciam eles seguiam geralmente por uma saída lateral. Naquela noite em especial eles seriam escoltados por dois membros da Família Cavallone. Dino prometera a segurança dos dois Guardiões já que havia partido dele o convite para a realização da viagem.

O caminho até a saída do aeroporto era curto quando se sabia os locais certos, e em menos de cinco minutos eles estavam na rua. As duas malas já estavam no porta-malas e elas continham apenas roupas. As dinamites e bombas do Braço Direito de Tsuna, assim como a Shigure Kintoki do moreno, havia sido enviada no dia anterior através de um avião particular dos Vongola. E, embora não confiasse em enviar suas armas primeiro, pois isso significava viajar totalmente desprotegido, o homem de cabelos prateados pouco poderia fazer sobre o assunto. O Décimo Vongola, apesar de estar sentado sobre um dos cargos mais poderosos e cobiçosos do mundo mafioso, gostava de seguir as regras. Então, se os aeroportos proibiam armas, ele manteria seus amigos e Guardiões na linha.

"O Chefe pediu para agradecer por terem vindo. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa não hesitem em pedir." O subordinado com a aparência menos séria cortou o silêncio assim que os visitantes entraram no carro. "As reservas já foram feitas no hotel e a chave está no envelope. Há também uma boa quantia em dinheiro para as despesas extras. O cartão dourado servirá no caso de o dinheiro não ser suficiente. Todas as despesas serão pagas pelo Chefe."

Gokudera pousou os olhos no envelope mediano que Yamamoto recebera do subordinado. Ele não viu os grossos maços de dinheiro ou o cartão de crédito ilimitado que havia recebido sem precisa fazer o menor esforço. Seu olhar estava fixo na única chave dentro do envelope, e sua mente automaticamente entendeu o que aquilo significava. Uma estranha e incômoda realização o fez mexer-se no banco.

"Não há outra chave?" O Guardião da Tempestade tentou manter o tom de voz o mais sério possível. "Há apenas uma chave."

"O Chefe disse que vocês não se importariam com o quarto duplo." O subordinado extremamente sério virou metade do rosto e seus lábios mal se moveram. "Se estão insatisfeitos podemos reservar um segundo quarto."

O Braço Direito do Décimo colocou a franja atrás da orelha, visivelmente desconfortável. Suas costas se encostaram ao banco e por um breve momento ele encarou sua companhia. O Guardião da Chuva tinha os olhos baixos, observando a única chave eletrônica em suas mãos. Aquela cena durou alguns segundos, até o moreno erguer os olhos. O olhar de ambos se encontrou e o homem de cabelos prateados engoliu seco, notando que Yamamoto parecia triste.

"Se não for incômodo, vocês poderiam reservar outro quarto?" O Guardião da Chuva sorriu, mas não havia felicidade naquele gesto.

"Não, não, tudo bem." Gokudera respondeu antes que um dos subordinados afirmasse que poderia realizar aquele pedido. O rosto do Guardião da Tempestade se tornou quente, e ele sabia que iria se arrepender, mas seu comentário anterior fora muito indelicado. _Você está sendo egoísta, Hayato. Vocês são amigos. Sempre viajaram e dividiram quartos de hotéis. Nada mudou._

O moreno ofereceu o envelope para o Braço Direito de Tsuna e virou o rosto na direção do seu lado da janela, passando o restante do caminho no mais puro silêncio. O homem de cabelos prateados amava Roma. Era uma das suas cidades favoritas no mundo, mas em nenhum momento aquele lugar lhe pareceu tão... cinza. A noite italiana era bela, romântica e conhecida mundialmente pela vida noturna excitante. Entretanto, sentado do lado esquerdo de um caríssimo carro negro, Gokudera apenas via luzes brilhantes e vultos de pessoas conforme o veículo circulava pelas poucas ruas. O hotel era localizado no centro e não foi preciso longos minutos para que chegassem ao destino final. Mais dois subordinados dos Cavallone os esperavam na frente do hotel, mas dessa vez eles pareciam mais simpáticos.

"Bem-vindos, fizeram boa viagem?" O homem da direita tinha cabelo curto e tão ruivo que parecia feito de chamas. O subordinado mais sério desceu do carro e abriu o porta-malas. "Temos homens infiltrados no hotel. Dois em cada andar, então não se preocupem com a segurança. Eles estarão hospedados durante o tempo que vocês permanecerem aqui. Eu e mais dez homens levaremos vocês pessoalmente amanhã. Sairemos daqui às 9hs. Ah! A _outra_ parte da bagagem já foi entregue."

"Obrigado." Yamamoto segurou as duas malas que lhe foram oferecidas e sorriu desconfortável para o subordinado ruivo. _Ele gosta disso tanto quanto eu._

"Como está o Haneuma?" Gokudera perguntou por educação. Seria rude não demonstrar pelo menos o mínimo de interesse na pessoa que estava pagando por tudo aquilo.

"Mimado e fugindo do trabalho." O subordinado sério respondeu. "Romário está tentando garantir que o trabalho seja realizado."

_Nada novo aqui,_ pensou o Guardião da Tempestade antes de esticar a mão para segurar sua mala. O moreno, porém, afastou-a de maneira discreta, como se não tivesse visto a tentativa do Braço Direito. Os subordinados dos Cavallone desejaram uma boa noite e o estômago do homem de cabelos prateados rodou várias vezes conforme ele subia a escadaria do hotel. Havia luzes nos degraus e um gigantesco chafariz na entrada. Alguns homens pareciam displicentemente caminhar pela calçada, mas Gokudera sabia que eles estavam ali para garantir a segurança. O Guardião da Chuva permaneceu o tempo inteiro ao lado do Braço Direito; seus olhos vagavam de um lado para o outro, e mesmo depois de passar pela larga porta de vidro o moreno não relaxou. O lobby do hotel era forrado por um belo tapete vinho, e havia quatro recepcionistas falando com hóspedes e atendendo telefonemas.

Ninguém dedicou a eles um segundo olhar. Ninguém os parou enquanto caminhavam na direção do elevador. A porta fechou-se e o homem de cabelos prateados suspirou, colocando a franja atrás da orelha. Seus olhos estavam fixos nas fileiras de números, torcendo para que o oitavo andar chegasse logo. O quarto que seria deles era o de número 80, e assim que chegaram ao corredor foi fácil perceber que era o último quarto. Nunca um caminho foi transposto com tanta relutância. Gokudera sentiu o fofo tapete creme que forrava metade do corredor, como se não estivesse calçando os caríssimos moccasins italianos. Ele sentia a tensão que emanava do corpo do Guardião da Chuva, como se ele não estivesse trajando um conjunto social escuro, aliás, seu melhor conjunto. Não havia um centímetro do corpo do Braço Direito do Décimo que não sabia que ele teria de dar sua resposta de qualquer maneira enquanto ainda estivesse na Itália. _Ele vai me pedir uma resposta e eu tenho o dever de oferecê-la._

A porta abriu quando a chave foi introduzida no pequenino espaço embaixo da maçaneta dourada. O _click_ fez o coração do homem de cabelos prateados bater mais rápido, imaginando como havia conseguido fazer aquilo antes. Ele e Yamamoto, durante aqueles anos, haviam dividido dezenas de quartos de hotéis durante as missões. Nunca foi tão custoso dar o primeiro passo quando lhe foi oferecido a vantagem de entrar primeiro. Gokudera retirou os sapatos, sabendo que o Guardião da Chuva faria o mesmo. Não era necessário manter o costume japonês em um hotel italiano, mas o Braço Direito sempre achou que seria bom ser solidário com seu companheiro de quarto. Havia um curto corredor que virava à direita, e então o medo pessoal do homem de cabelos prateados tornou-se real. Havia duas camas, ambas divididas por uma larga cômoda onde um caríssimo abajur de vidro repousava. Havia uma base telefônica com dois aparelhos à frente do abajur e dois tablets. Uma gigantesca e desnecessária tv estava pendurada do outro lado do quarto, e o guarda-roupa de madeira clara ficava ao lado da porta que dava para o banheiro. Não havia nada de novo ou relevante naquele simples quarto, com exceção de quatro malas em cima de uma cama e um embrulho em tecido vermelho sobre a outra.

"Se você quiser podemos trocar de cama." Gokudera foi direto para a cama próxima à porta de vidro que dava vista para a sacada. Suas quatro malas estavam ali.

"Eu não me importo com a cama." O Guardião da Chuva colocou uma das malas que estava em suas mãos sobre a cama escolhida pelo Braço Direito e seguiu para a outra. Seus olhos estiveram baixos o tempo todo. "Eu vou tomar um banho. Se quiser descer para jantar não precisa me esperar. Eu não estou com fome."

O Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu de costas, encarando as malas, até que a porta do banheiro fosse fechada. Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente e ele respirou fundo, virando-se e indo até a cama do moreno, abrindo uma das malas e retirando a toalha azul. Seus pés o levaram até a porta do banheiro e ele pendurou a toalha na maçaneta antes de seguir pelo curto corredor, recolocando seus sapatos e deixando o quarto. Somente ao ganhar o corredor do oitavo andar foi que o Braço Direito do Décimo conseguiu finalmente respirar. Suas mãos procuraram trêmulas pelo maço de cigarros, mas em vão. _Eu os deixei na mala, porque não poderia carregá-los durante o voo._ O homem de cabelos prateados soltou um aborrecido _tsk_, seguindo pelo corredor, na direção do elevador.

O salão de jantar ficava ao lado esquerdo, e pelo pouco que Gokudera pode ver o local era extremamente bem arrumado. Pessoas se serviam no buffet e outras aguardavam seus pedidos serem atendidos enquanto vestiam caros ternos e exuberantes vestidos. A escolha do Guardião da Tempestade, porém, estava longe do jantar suculento ou do glamour em passear entre pessoas que nadavam em dinheiro. Ao lado direito do lobby havia um bar e ali ele sabia que seria bem vindo. O barman se aproximou assim que ele sentou em um dos banquinhos, e apesar de enferrujado o Braço Direito pediu um maço de cigarros e uma taça de vinho branco. Acender o cigarro foi mais importante do que bebericar o caro vinho que lhe havia sido servido, e na primeira tragada ele já sentiu como se o mundo houvesse se tornado menos cruel e seus problemas muito menores. O vinho desceu por sua garganta adoçando suas dúvidas e purificando seus nervos. Uma segunda taça foi pedida, e com ela veio a terceira tragada no cigarro. _Finalmente, sossego._

O bar estava vazio se comparado ao salão de jantar. Havia cerca de quatro pessoas sentadas nos banquinhos e dois casais em mesas espalhadas. Três barmen eram responsáveis por servirem os clientes por trás do balcão, enquanto outros três garçons iam e vinham das mesas quando requisitados. Por vinte minutos Gokudera afastou sua mente da bagunça que ele havia se metido. A missão seria realizada no dia seguinte e com sorte tudo terminaria bem e então sua vida voltaria ao normal. O problema é que não voltaria, e o Guardião da Tempestade sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Os dias calmos haviam terminado, e o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre sua amizade com o moreno. Independente do que acontecesse durante a viagem, ele tinha plena consciência de que sua relação com o Guardião da Chuva nunca mais seria a mesma. Um segundo cigarro foi acesso e uma terceira taça de vinho requisitada. O Braço Direito passou a mão livre em sua nuca, sentindo os ombros rígidos por causa da tensão. Os olhos verdes encararam o líquido levemente transparente em sua taça e ele se perguntou novamente o que faria quando retornasse ao quarto.

_"Eu vou esperar. Você não precisa responder nada agora, eu espero..."_

_Se eu disser "não", eu terei perdido um amigo por nada, mas será a coisa certa a fazer. Yamamoto tinha uma vida certa antes de eu estragar tudo. Ele tem Yurika, o casamento, e os futuros filhos. Chrome mesma disse, ele usará uma aliança dourada no dedo esquerdo. Ele se casará. Nunca existiu esperança para mim._ O homem de cabelos prateados recolocou os lábios na lateral da taça, bebendo um gole de vinho. O álcool começava a fazer efeito, mesmo que brevemente. _Ele só está curioso. Talvez se eu dormisse com ele as coisas acabariam mais rapidamente. Yamamoto perceberia imediatamente que havia feito uma má escolha e eu estaria livre. Com sorte nós manteríamos a amizade._ Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir amargamente. Sexo com o Guardião da Chuva sempre acontecia em suas fantasias, mas ele nunca pensara seriamente sobre o assunto, assim como basicamente tudo o que era relacionado ao moreno. A ideia de realmente ter o homem que sempre amou sobre ele, entre suas pernas, beijando-o e tocando-o parecia tão fantasioso que foi impossível conter uma risada baixa. _Você é o idiota, Hayato._

O cigarro foi fumado até o fim. A taça de vinho tornou-se vazia e o Guardião da Tempestade depositou três notas sobre o balcão antes de deixar o bar. O caminho até o quarto pareceu mais longo, seus passos mais lentos e sua atenção levemente turva. Ao parar em frente à porta de seu quarto o Braço Direito ergueu as sobrancelhas, lembrando-se de que só havia uma chave e ela estava do lado de dentro. Três leves batidas soaram e após alguns segundos seu _colega_ de quarto apareceu para deixá-lo entrar. Yamamoto vestia uma calça de moletom negra e uma camisa branca que lhe caía perfeitamente. O homem de cabelos prateados agradeceu e entrou, parando apenas para retirar os sapatos. _Ele cheira a shampoo... _A Shingure Kintoki estava sobre a cama, assim como os produtos que o Guardião da Chuva utilizava para limpar a espada. Gokudera seguiu para sua cama apenas para pegar a primeira troca de roupas que encontrou na mala e dirigiu-se para o banheiro sem dizer uma única palavra. A toalha azul estava pendurada em um canto e aquilo o fez sorrir triste. _O idiota sempre se esquece de levar a toalha para o banho e se recusa a utilizar a do hotel. Como pode ser tão... idiota?_

As roupas foram retiradas e deixadas sobre um cesto atrás da porta. Ele sabia que elas seriam enviadas para a lavanderia do hotel e retornariam limpas, passadas e cheirosas para que ele as vestisse quando retornasse, em dois dias, para o Japão. O banheiro era espaçoso o suficiente para suportar uma banheira oval e um box de vidro transparente. O Guardião da Tempestade foi direto para o box, imaginando que acabaria dormindo se optasse pela banheira. O clima estava quente e abafado, e seu estado emocional e físico pedia um banho frio. A água caiu forte sobre seu rosto, escurecendo seus cabelos prateados e tocando seu corpo em lugares que somente eram conhecidos por amantes. Os olhos verdes foram fechados e o Braço Direito dedicou dez minutos para um completo banho. Havia sabonetes com fragrâncias diferentes, sais de banho e cremes, todos enfileirados em uma prateleira em um dos cantos do largo box. Gokudera identificou facilmente aquele que Yamamoto escolhera, mas o dispensou imediatamente. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que sentir o cheiro do Guardião da Chuva acabaria despertando _certos_ desejos, e ele precisava evitar tudo o que fosse proibido e excitante demais, pelo menos enquanto os dois estivessem dividindo o mesmo quarto.

O chuveiro foi desligado e o homem de cabelos prateados deixou o box enquanto se enxugava. A roupa escolhida foi um pijama listrado em azul e branco, um número maior do que o ideal. Ele gostava de dormir com roupas confortáveis e que permitissem que seu corpo pudesse se mover sem problemas. A mão esquerda segurava a maçaneta, enquanto a direita mexia a toalha que estava em seus cabelos; e foi naquele instante que o Guardião da Tempestade hesitou. Até aquele momento a realidade o visitava vez ou outra, fazendo-o lembrar-se aqui e ali sobre a decisão que estava unicamente em suas mãos. O Braço Direito encarou os pés descalços sobre o piso branco, imaginando o quanto doeria rejeitar o moreno depois de todos aqueles anos amando-o como um louco. Seu corpo permaneceu naquela posição por longos minutos, até que Gokudera se deu conta de que aquilo era ridículo e ele não poderia passar a noite na porta de um banheiro de hotel. A toalha foi pendurada, a maçaneta girou e o quarto mostrou-se visível. E, embora seu estômago girasse, era preciso ser adulto e encarar suas escolhas.

O Guardião da Chuva guardava a katana na bainha quando o homem de cabelos prateados deixou o banheiro. O moreno lançou um rápido olhar, mas nada disse, voltando a atenção para o seu trabalho. O Guardião da Tempestade seguiu até sua cama e abriu as quatro malas, encarando seu arsenal de dinamites. Ele havia arrumado tudo antes da viagem, sabendo que não teria tempo de prepará-las. Tudo estava organizado por letalidade, embaladas de maneira segura e que não causaria riscos a nenhum deles. As malas foram fechadas, retiradas da cama com cuidado e empurradas para a parte debaixo. A última coisa a ser retirada foi a mala de roupas e somente ao virar-se para caminhar na direção do guarda-roupa foi que o Braço Direito percebeu que estava sendo observado.

"Tem certeza de que é seguro colocar esses fogos de artifício debaixo da cama?" Yamamoto parecia genuinamente preocupado. Sua expressão era séria e ele tinha aquela ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Ela só aparecia quando ele se preocupava.

_Fogos de artifício!_

"Eles estão seguros, mas seguros do que essa sua espada idiota. Tem certeza que ela vai funcionar se alguma coisa acontecer? Eu não quero precisar perder tempo te salvando caso a coisa fique feia." O Guardião da Tempestade cruzou o quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa, deixando sua mala em um canto. Retornar para sua cama foi bem mais rápido e fácil.

O moreno riu com o comentário e por um breve momento Gokudera sentiu-se em mais uma das muitas viagens que eles haviam feito. A tensão da missão sempre era dispersa pelos comentários bobos e a total falta de seriedade com que o Guardião da Chuva encarava as coisas. Ouvir aquela risada o fez sentir que no fundo tudo aquilo poderia ser coisa de sua cabeça, que talvez Yamamoto não estivesse se importando tanto com a situação. O Braço Direito deitou-se na cama e suspirou, fechando os olhos. O vinho o havia deixado levemente zonzo e mesmo o banho não ajudara. Ele sabia que precisaria ficar alguns minutos deitado se quisesse ter a mínima chance de conversar seriamente com o moreno.

Por quanto tempo ele permaneceu deitado, relaxado e despreocupado era difícil dizer. O quarto pareceu distante e pouco a pouco Gokudera sentiu o sono se aproximar. Quando seu corpo começava a ceder ao cansaço, os olhos verdes se abriram devagar como resposta a algo que tocou seu braço. Havia um par de olhos castanhos sobre ele, a cerca de um palmo de distância. Ele não havia sentido o Guardião da Chuva se aproximar ou quando seu colchão foi abaixado pelo peso do homem que estava sobre ele, mas sem tocá-lo diretamente. O moreno apoiava as mãos ao lado do colchão e pela primeira vez em dias eles se olharam diretamente.

Não foi por instinto que o Guardião da Tempestade ergueu a mão e tocou o belo rosto de Yamamoto, descendo as costas de seus dedos sobre o maxilar bem definido e chegando à charmosa cicatriz no queixo. _Eu me lembro desse dia. O idiota deveria estar do outro lado do galpão, mas de repente ele estava ali... diante dos meus olhos, recebendo o golpe que deveria ser meu, ganhando a cicatriz que deveria ser minha. Salvando uma vida que não tinha valor algum._ O Braço Direito do Décimo entreabriu os lábios. Aquele era o momento perfeito para acabar com aquela fantasia. Uma palavra. Uma simples palavra mudaria o curso de uma vida inteira. Ele poderia viver por um breve momento a ilusão de ter Yamamoto, pelo menos até que o outro percebesse o erro que estava cometendo; ou poderia acabar com tudo e devolver o Guardião da Chuva para a futura esposa – esta que deveria aguardar ansiosamente por ele no Japão, sem ter ideia de que ele estava por cima de outro homem. Entretanto, nenhuma palavra deixou os lábios do homem de cabelos prateados. Sua decisão não conseguiu ganhar forma, e tudo o que ele fez foi fechar lentamente os olhos conforme sentia que o rosto do moreno se aproximava.

O inevitável beijo teve o efeito que três taças de vinho jamais teriam. Gokudera sentiu-se adormecido e flutuante quando Yamamoto deitou-se sobre ele. Seus lábios moveram-se e ele permitiu que a língua do homem que estava por cima invadisse sua boca. Suas mãos subiram pelas costas fortes e morenas, imaginando o contraste entre as peles. Ele era de um branco pálido, quase doentio, enquanto o Guardião da Chuva possuía um natural e saudável bronzeado que o tornava ainda mais apetitoso e desejável. As pontas dos dedos do Braço Direito de Tsuna apertavam a pele com força, sentindo os músculos duros e bem trabalhos devido aos tempo dedicado ao baseball. Durante anos ele imaginou como seria tocar aquele homem daquela forma; como seria senti-lo entre seus lábios, pele com pele. A sensação era infinitamente melhor do que seus sonhos masturbatórios. O moreno cheirava a sabonete, e limpeza e homem. Seus lábios tinham o gosto da menta da pasta de dente. Seu beijo e a maneira sem pudores com que Yamamoto esfregava seu baixo ventre transbordavam desejo contido. Nada naquele homem parecia falso. A maneira como a língua do Guardião da Chuva envolvia a do homem de cabelos prateados não era fantasiosa. A mão firme e grande que subia e descia pela delgada cintura do Guardião da Tempestade era quente e parecia querer tocar muito, mas tocando pouco. A ereção que tocava a sua própria não teria aparecido se não houvesse o mínimo desejo e isso ele sabia e muito bem.

O Braço Direito do Décimo permaneceu por longos minutos mergulhado naquela quente e eufórica chuva de verão. O que afastou um pouco o rosto de Yamamoto não foi a falta de desejo, mas sim a necessidade por um pouco de ar. Entretanto, havia um meio sorriso naqueles lábios vermelhos. Os olhos castanhos estavam semicerrados, mas pareciam sorrir também, como se aquela pessoa não conhecesse outro sentimento além da felicidade.

"Eu posso dormir aqui esta noite?"

A pergunta entrou baixa e vaga pelos ouvidos do homem de cabelos prateados, e ele apenas meneou a cabeça em positivo. O Guardião da Chuva arrastou-se para o lado, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro e assumindo seu lugar na beirada da cama. Gokudera virou-se, ficando de frente ao homem que ele deveria estar rejeitando, mas ao invés disso permitia que passasse a noite em sua cama. A distância entre eles era pequena, e tornou-se ainda menor quando o moreno o puxou gentilmente pela cintura para um segundo beijo. A mão direita do Guardião da Tempestade tocou o rosto de Yamamoto e seus dedos desceram sem pressa pelo pescoço moreno. Sua perna direita passou por cima da perna do Guardião da Chuva e os corpos se encaixaram com perfeição. E, naquele momento, assim como no anterior, não houve um centímetro do corpo do Braço Direito que se sentisse inclinado a conversar seriamente com o moreno. O beijo tornou sua mente branca, como se não existisse nada mais importante no mundo do que aqueles lábios e aquele momento.

Quando o beijo terminou, o homem de cabelos prateados escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Yamamoto, fechando os olhos e deixando que seu corpo se acalmasse. Sua respiração era alta e suas bochechas estavam terrivelmente vermelhas. O sono veio acompanhado da calmaria, e Gokudera perdeu a consciência sem que pudesse ter dito uma única palavra. As últimas coisas que ele sentiu foram os fortes braços do Guardião da Chuva ao redor de seu corpo e a agradável brisa que entrava pela porta de vidro da sacada.

... e ele nunca se sentiu tão bem protegido e amado como naquela noite.

_Continua..._


	17. Yamamoto III

**Yamamoto**

O Sol invadiu o quarto pouco a pouco. Inicialmente o céu se tornou azul escuro, depois alaranjado, e finalmente ganhou o tom azul-claro típico do fim de verão. Os primeiros raios entraram pela porta de vidro da sacada do hotel, iluminando primeiramente o outro lado do quarto. Yamamoto já estava acordado, e, apesar de ser um adorador do nascer do Sol e achar que não existisse momento mais belo, naquele início de manhã ele só queria que o grande astro permanecesse escondido um pouco mais. A pessoa em seus braços mexeu-se levemente, murmurando algo completamente indecifrável e voltando a afundar o rosto em seu peito. O Guardião da Chuva abaixou os olhos, ignorante ao fato de que seus lábios haviam se repuxado em um meio sorriso. Seu rosto abaixou-se um pouco, o suficiente para que seu nariz pudesse sentir o cheiro do shampoo que Gokudera havia usado na noite anterior. O nascer do Sol significava que seu momento chegaria ao fim, e, com ele, provavelmente, o fim de horas tão agradáveis.

O moreno não tinha esperanças de ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, não após todos aqueles anos.

Ele havia sido forçoso e ousado de propósito, sabendo que, quando a missão terminasse, o Guardião da Tempestade o colocaria em seu devido lugar e então tudo voltaria ao que era antes. Entretanto, ele não compartilhava desse pensamento. Havia uma gigantesca diferença entre "não saber e não sentir" e "saber _e_ sentir". Quando Yamamoto ouviu pela primeira vez a confissão do Braço Direito do Décimo, ele se sentiu lisonjeado, mas naquele momento inicial não houve sentimento sufocante ou batidas alucinantes em seu coração. Porém, quando a realização o atingiu, não havia mais como voltar. Não havia como voltarem à amizade antiga, ignorando sentimentos, frases e momentos. Porque independente da resposta que o homem de cabelos prateados fosse dar, no fundo, o Guardião da Chuva sabia que eles não seriam mais _aqueles_ amigos.

Gokudera mexeu-se novamente na cama, fazendo com que o moreno afastasse momentaneamente aqueles pensamentos pessimistas e que não combinavam com sua personalidade esperançosa e positiva. Uma das mãos de Yamamoto desceu pelas costas magras do homem em seus braços e a proximidade entre eles começou a se tornar perigosa. _Ele cheira tão bem._ O Guardião da Chuva conseguia sentir o próprio coração bater mais rápido conforme se excitava com aquela quase nula distância. Seu corpo reagia de maneira totalmente honesta. _Eu quero tocá-lo..._

O Guardião da Tempestade mexeu-se mais uma vez, virando-se e ficando de barriga para cima. Os olhos do moreno se apertaram, admirando sua companhia de cima a baixo. O Braço Direito do Décimo umedeceu os lábios em seu sono e Yamamoto seguiu aquele gesto, umedecendo os próprios lábios e imaginando-se beijando novamente aquela boca, invadindo aqueles pequenos lábios com um beijo quente e eufórico. Sua imaginação despia Gokudera, e a curiosidade o fazia imaginar o corpo do homem deitado ao seu lado: os ombros, o peito pálido – quase transparente –, os mamilos rosados, o baixo ventre...

O Guardião da Chuva se moveu levemente na cama, passando as mãos nos cabelos e sentindo o corpo quente. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no homem de cabelos prateados, e sua mente lhe mostrava possíveis imagens de sua companhia; imagens essas nem um pouco puras e respeitáveis. _Eu acho que é prateado, como seus cabelos..._ Esse pensamento fez o moreno ficar em pé no mesmo instante. Seu corpo virou-se na direção do banheiro e os curtos passos foram transpostos rapidamente. Yamamoto entrou e trancou a porta com pressa, e assim que se viu finalmente sozinho o Guardião da Chuva desceu a mão direita para dentro da calça do pijama e gemeu baixo.

O banheiro era largo o suficiente para um hotel. O local estava mal iluminado, pois aquelas janelas ainda não recebiam a luz do dia. A voz do moreno ecoava baixa e discreta. Suas mãos moviam-se com pressa ao redor de seu membro enquanto sua respiração tentava manter o mesmo ritmo de seu corpo. Estava acontecendo novamente. Ele já não sabia mais quantas vezes precisou trancar-se em algum lugar para deixar que a imagem do homem de cabelos prateados o torturasse com fantasias. O Braço Direito do Décimo estava em sua mente praticamente o tempo todo: quando ele acordava e quando dormia. Até mesmo naquele íntimo momento Gokudera o acompanhava. Yamamoto tinha os olhos fechados, imaginando a sensação dos lábios do Guardião da Tempestade em seu membro. As mãos pálidas e delgadas masturbando-o, enquanto aquela pequena boca o deixaria louco com estímulos ousados. O anúncio do clímax fez Yamamoto se arrepiar, e o orgasmo chegou quando ele se questionou sobre a sensação de estar _dentro_ de Gokudera. O pensamento foi mais do que seu corpo poderia suportar, pintando sua mão e parte da pia com seu clímax.

O Guardião da Chuva respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos e encarando o teto branco. Seus lábios estavam secos e sua garganta arranhava, mas ele não tinha tempo a perder. O moreno limpou suas mãos e a pia com o papel higiênico, erguendo os olhos e engolindo seco. A imagem que refletia naquele largo espelho era de um homem descomposto, com o rosto vermelho e dificuldade para respirar. Yamamoto lavou as mãos e o rosto, encarando-se novamente. _Ele está me deixando louco. Eu não consigo ficar próximo dele sem pensar certas coisas. O que está acontecendo?_ Os olhos castanhos encararam o box, e o Guardião da Chuva despiu-se em pensar duas vezes. Um banho frio não seria a solução para os seus problemas, mas pelo menos o ajudaria a manter a cabeça no lugar. A água o tocou de maneira ousada, fazendo-o se arrepiar e recuar alguns segundos até ter coragem de realmente colocar o corpo inteiro debaixo daquela temperatura baixa.

_O que eu farei quando ele me rejeitar?_ O moreno encarou o piso claro do box. _Eu não posso... não quero voltar àquele tempo de total ignorância. Se ele ainda sente qualquer coisa por mim, então eu não vou desistir. _O pensamento o fez sorrir por um breve momento. Entretanto, com a mesma rapidez com que o pensamento positivo apareceu, ele também desapareceu. Na verdade, o que tomou o seu lugar foi a imagem do estranho homem de óculos que estava sempre ao lado de Gokudera. _Ele disse que eram amantes, mas será que a relação continua?_ A expressão de Yamamoto se tornou séria e ele apoiou o punho contra o azulejo. A ideia de imaginar o Braço Direito do Décimo com aquele homem fazia seu sangue ferver. O Guardião da Chuva balançou a cabeça, tentando ao máximo se manter esperançoso. O restante do banho foi passado com ideias e pequenas fantasias pessoais. Havia tanto que ele gostaria de conversar com o homem de cabelos prateados; tanto que ele gostaria de mostrar e compartilhar. E embora não gostasse de utilizar outra toalha além da sua, o moreno se viu enrolando-se no pedaço felpudo branco, e escovando os dentes rapidamente antes de deixar o banheiro. O Guardião da Tempestade ainda dormia profundamente, e havia se arrastado até a beirada da cama. Yamamoto trocou-se e voltou a se deitar, mas dessa vez em sua própria cama. _Eu não confio em mim mesmo para estar ao lado dele. A_ luz do Sol havia invadido boa parte do quarto, iluminando-o e permitindo que o Guardião da Chuva pudesse admirar Gokudera. _Onde eu estive todos esses anos? Como eu pude ter sido tão cego? Ele esteve ali o tempo todo._

**x**

O Guardião da Tempestade não era uma das pessoas mais fáceis de acordar pela manhã, então não foi nenhuma surpresa para o moreno ter de se levantar às 8hs para despertar sua companhia de quarto. Geralmente, nas missões, aquela acabava sendo sua tarefa, e ele realmente não se importava em fazer isso. Naquela manhã, em especial, Yamamoto sentou-se na beirada da cama e tocou os cabelos de Gokudera, sorrindo gentilmente. Eles eram finos, totalmente diferentes dos cabelos japoneses. O toque pareceu surtir efeito, mas o Guardião da Tempestade simplesmente rolou na cama e escondeu o rosto nas costas do moreno, resmungando uma ou duas palavras.

"Gokudera, você precisa levantar." O Guardião da Chuva tentou não rir. Seus dedos ainda se perdiam entre os fios prateados.

"Hm..."

"É hora de levantar... _Hayato_."

Nunca um nome soou de maneira tão natural aos lábios do moreno. Ele não havia se dado conta do que havia dito até ver o Braço Direito do Décimo erguer o rosto. O sono parecia ter desaparecido quase por completo daquele belo rosto, deixando apenas algo muito desconfortável no lugar. O homem de cabelos prateados levantou-se sem fazer nenhum outro comentário, e seguiu na direção do banheiro. Yamamoto encarou a cama vazia, deixando que sua mão corresse livre pelo lençol ainda aquecido pelo corpo de Gokudera. Sua expressão não era séria, mas triste. _Não é a primeira vez que eu o chamo pelo primeiro nome, mas pareceu como se eu tivesse cometido um grande erro._ O Guardião da Chuva encarou a porta fechada do banheiro e coçou a cabeça, ficando em pé e se espreguiçando. _Eu não vou desistir até ouvir minha rejeição oficial._ E, mesmo com a autoconfiança levemente abalada, o moreno decidiu esquecer parcialmente aquela história, pelo menos até o fim da missão.

O Guardião da Tempestade deixou o banheiro trajando a mesma roupa, mas os cabelos levemente molhados. Seus olhos estiveram baixos o tempo todo, porém, Yamamoto não se deixou abalar.

"Temos pouco tempo para o café, então o que acha de descermos agora?"

O Braço Direito do Décimo ergueu os olhos momentaneamente, balançando a cabeça em positivo.

"Você pode ir na frente, eu vou trocar de roupa."

A resposta do Guardião da Chuva foi um animado "Tudo bem!", e, apesar de se sentir um pouco relutante em descer sozinho, o moreno achou que o melhor seria evitar qualquer constrangimento. O salão de jantar estava parcialmente vazio quando Yamamoto desceu, e um simpático garçom de cabelos louros se aproximou ao vê-lo entrar, perguntando se ele tinha preferência por alguma mesa. O local escolhido ficava localizado próximo à janela, em uma parte em que o brilho do Sol não era tão forte, mas o suficiente para iluminar o lugar. O homem de cabelos prateados desceu alguns minutos depois, já trajando a roupa social escura que vestiria durante a missão. O Guardião da Chuva sorriu ao recebê-lo, e por dez minutos os dois homens não fizeram nada além de comer. O moreno já não estranhava o café da manhã ocidental, e, embora sentisse saudades do arroz e da deliciosa sopa misô de seu pai, ele não poderia dizer que a xícara de chá e o pão coberto de chocolate não lhe apeteciam. Gokudera comia enquanto mantinha os olhos baixos, e seu café da manhã consistia em uma grande xícara de café preto e meia dúzia de pequenos pães doces.

Yamamoto estava no segundo pão coberto de chocolate quando seus olhos vagaram pelo salão. Era fácil reconhecer os subordinados dos Cavallone entre os hóspedes. Nenhum deles lançava um segundo olhar na direção dos Guardiões, e pareciam realmente apenas pessoas que estavam passando o final de semana naquele caríssimo hotel. Vê-los ali fez com que o Guardião da Chuva se lembrasse da missão que teria pela frente naquela manhã. Seus olhos pousaram automaticamente no homem sentado à sua frente, e por um breve momento ele sorriu. Aparentemente, o Braço Direito do Décimo o encarava, mas assim que os olhares se encontraram, o Guardião da Tempestade disfarçou. _Ele é adorável._

"Diga, Gokudera..." O moreno limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo. "Como é o futuro?"

O homem de cabelos prateados estava mastigando um pedaço de pão, e aquela pergunta pareceu surpreendê-lo. Uma de suas bochechas estava maior do que a outra, e ele permaneceu inerte e pensativo por alguns segundos até voltar a mastigar. As sobrancelhas se tornaram apertadas e os olhos verdes pareceram bravos.

"Eu não sei. Chrome não me disse nada além do que você já sabe."

Aquela era uma curiosidade pessoal de Yamamoto, mas até aquele momento ele não havia encontrado uma oportunidade de perguntar. Quando Gokudera lhe contou toda a história, uma parte do Guardião da Chuva ficou curiosa para ver, nem que fosse através de um pequeno vislumbre, como seria seu futuro. Entretanto, naquele momento, havia uma grande diferença em suas intenções. _Eu gostaria de saber a sua resposta, Hayato. Se eu pudesse ir ao futuro eu certamente saberia se deveria ou não ter esperanças. _O moreno sorriu triste ao encarar seu prato vazio, imaginando que talvez aquela fosse a última refeição que eles fizessem juntos. Os dois partiriam para Namimori no dia seguinte, e, embora soubesse que eles ainda teriam algumas refeições, ele duvidava que o Braço Direito fosse querer permanecer ao seu lado se a resposta fosse negativa.

O café da manhã passou de maneira levemente embaraçosa, mas nada superaria o caminho de volta ao quarto. Yamamoto decidiu caminhar um pouco à frente, achando que oferecer um pouco de espaço físico talvez ajudasse a melhorar o clima.

O relógio marcava quase 8h40m quando eles entraram no quarto. O Guardião da Chuva pegou sua roupa social e seguiu até o banheiro, sentindo aquela sensação de formigamento no estômago que sempre aparecia antes de uma missão. O homem de cabelos prateados já estava com tudo preparado quando o moreno deixou o banheiro. Externamente o Braço Direito não demonstrava, mas Yamamoto sabia que embaixo do terno existiam pelo menos duas camadas de fogos de artifício e o cinto que representava o elemento da Tempestade. O anel dos Vongola estava em um dos dedos de Gokudera e vê-lo pronto para a ação o deixou levemente animado.

"Gokudera, eu-"

"Sua resposta..." O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu os olhos. Sua expressão era dolorosamente séria. Yamamoto havia aberto a boca simplesmente para perguntar se já era hora de descer para o lobby. "Quando a missão terminar você terá a sua resposta."

O Guardião da Chuva engoliu seco e meneou a cabeça em positivo, aproximando-se do canto da cama e segurando a Shigure Kintoki, que estava enrolada em várias camadas de pano. A espada foi colocada nas costas do moreno, da mesma forma como ele costumava fazer anos atrás com seu taco de baseball. Os dois homens deixaram o quarto de hotel, e a cada passo Yamamoto sentia seu coração bater duas vezes mais rápido. Eles estavam lado a lado, exatamente como sempre estiveram. Em todas as missões, em todas as conversas, em todos os momentos. O Braço Direito sempre esteve ao seu lado, e quando toda aquela bagunça terminasse, ele sabia que sua vida mudaria de uma forma ou de outra. _Eu serei outra pessoa quando retornar para esse quarto, _o moreno coçou a nuca, entrando no elevador e colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça,_ espero voltar como um homem feliz._

**x**

O local apontado por Dino Cavallone, para o que ele mesmo chamou de "assunto final", ficava localizado em uma das extremidades de Roma. A princípio, quando o louro ligou, na semana anterior, e marcou a missão, a ordem foi para que eles desembarcassem em Nápoles. Entretanto, o italiano retificou suas palavras no dia seguinte. Os Moretti eram de Nápoles e a mansão da Família ficava naquela região, porém, eles estariam em Roma durante três semanas, em uma casa alugada. _Será que eles desconfiaram? O que aconteceu para que eles mudassem o local da reunião?_ Para todos os efeitos aquela não era uma missão com o intuito de mudar o futuro, mas sim uma mera e casual reunião de negócios entre os Moretti, os Cavallone e dois _empregados_ do Décimo Vongola. _Eu ouvi que o Chefe da Varia quase desistiu de participar ao saber sobre a mudança de lugar. Gokudera disse que ele ameaçou Dino. Mas se a reunião não envolve aquela Família, por que Xanxus está envolvido? _

O novo local facilitava a mobilidade do grupo, pois seria possível chegar até lá através da rodovia principal, mas essa opção era somente para os turistas. Yamamoto deixou o quarto de hotel ao lado de Gokudera e não houve conversa durante aqueles curtos segundos até o elevador. Dois andares abaixo três subordinados dos Cavallone juntaram-se a eles e esse padrão seguiu-se até o lobby. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, todos os que deixaram aquele pequeno espaço possuíam um único objetivo: mudar o futuro. O Guardião da Chuva apertou a alça da espada que estava pendurada em seu ombro direito, ficando levemente surpreso ao encarar a pessoa que os esperava na saída do hotel. Romário ajeitou os óculos enquanto eles se aproximavam, oferecendo o velho e amigável sorriso que o moreno conhecia muito bem.

"Bom dia. Espero que tenham passado uma noite agradável."

Não houve resposta.

"O que houve? Por que você está aqui?" A voz do Guardião da Tempestade saiu séria e levemente rouca. _Ele está desconfiando de tudo._

"Não aconteceu nada." Romário riu baixo, acenando para o subordinado que vinha atrás. Yamamoto virou o rosto e percebeu que era o homem que os trouxe na noite anterior, o menos sério e antipático. O subordinado fez um discreto sinal e passou por eles, entrando em um dos carros e sumindo. "Eu vim apenas porque o Chefe pediu. Ele disse que vocês se sentiriam mais confiantes se eu estivesse presente para escoltá-los ao local marcado."

"Você deixou o Haneuma _sozinho_?" O Braço Direito olhava ao redor enquanto falava.

"Não, ele está bem. Eu não preciso me preocupar." O Braço Direito dos Cavallone abriu a porta do carro escuro e fez uma polida reverência. "Agora, entrem. Nós seguiremos direto para onde o Chefe está."

Yamamoto entrou após o homem se cabelos prateados, e, apesar de estar sentado em um confortável banco de couro e em um espaçoso carro estrangeiro, ele não conseguia se sentir tranquilo. Seus dedos apertavam o pano que envolvia a espada, imaginando se a usaria naquele dia. _Eu gostaria que não fosse necessário. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos resolver isso com uma boa conversa._ Os olhos castanhos vagaram para o lado, encarando sua companhia. Gokudera tinha os braços cruzados e contra o peito, em uma atitude totalmente defensiva. Seu rosto estava virado para o seu lado da janela, então o Guardião da Chuva não pôde ver a expressão que pintava aquela bela face.

Romário sentou-se ao lado do motorista, então a parte traseira do veículo ficou basicamente reservada para os dois Guardiões dos Vongola. Havia uma fileira de carros que vinha atrás, e mais dois que abriam a escolta na parte dianteira. Em nenhum momento da sua vida o moreno se sentiu tão bem protegido quando naquela manhã. Ele nunca havia sido escoltado por ninguém e para lugar nenhum durante toda a sua vida. O sentimento era brevemente surreal, como se eles fossem celebridades ou pessoas extremamente importantes. A beleza da cidade passava despercebida pelos vidros escuros do carro, e Yamamoto sabia que talvez não se lembrasse futuramente de qualquer outro detalhe que envolvesse a cidade além do quarto de hotel. Os olhos castanhos foram fechados e o Guardião da Chuva recostou-se melhor ao banco, tentando ao máximo relaxar. Aquele era um hábito que ele praticava todas as vezes que se preparava para uma missão. Não havia como saber o rumo das coisas, então quanto mais preparado ele estivesse, melhor.

O carro cortou as ruas de Roma, mas o moreno não viu nada. Seus ouvidos estiveram atentos durante os sessenta minutos que permaneceu dentro do veículo, mas sua atenção esteve em outro lugar. Concentrado e totalmente relaxado, Yamamoto sentia as mudanças na respiração de sua companhia. Gokudera vez ou outra se movia no banco, como se estivesse incomodado, cruzando pernas e braços. Em determinado momento seus dedos tamborilaram no banco e o Guardião da Chuva quase colocou tudo a perder naquele instante. Sua mão direita coçou com a vontade de segurar aqueles dedos entre os seus e com isso, talvez, acalmar um pouco o homem ao seu lado. Esse ímpeto precisou ser controlado, e o moreno fechou a mão em forma de punho, tentando se focar na missão. Normalmente os dois estariam conversando displicentemente sobre alguma bobagem, quebrando o clima pesado. _Tudo mudou, mas tudo continua o mesmo._

O veículo parou e os olhos castanhos foram abertos lentamente. A porta do lado esquerdo foi aberta e Yamamoto saiu como se tivesse ensaiado aqueles passos. Sua mão direita segurou a alça da espada, enquanto a esquerda ajeitou charmosamente a gravata. O Guardião da Tempestade vinha logo atrás, acompanhado por mais três subordinados, esses vindos do carro que estava atrás. O estacionamento da mansão era grande, gigantesco. Havia quatro carros estacionados e somente ao olhar ao seu redor foi que o Guardião da Chuva notou que a comitiva que os seguiu não estava ali. _Não, eles continuam aqui, mas escondidos. _O moreno engoliu seco, tentando não ficar surpreso ao ver quem havia aberto a porta do carro. Bell abriu um largo sorriso e foi somente naquele momento que Yamamoto reconheceu aquela pessoa. Sem a franja em seu rosto, mas com um perfeito penteado, assim como um elegante terno, o Guardião da Tempestade da Varia parecia outra pessoa. _Apenas mais um dia. Eu espero que este seja apenas mais um dia._

Romário tomou a dianteira, e os Guardiões seguiram atrás. Havia uma escada que levaria a um nível mais alto, e dali para a entrada da mansão. Os homens da Família Moretti pareciam formigas espalhadas pelo local. O Guardião da Chuva apertou a alça da espada, sentindo que alguma coisa grande estava para acontecer.

"Contem até cinco antes de atacarem." O moreno franziu a testa, virando o rosto para o lado. Havia um rapaz de altura mediana ao seu lado. Pele branca, cabelos levemente escuros, perfeitamente penteados para trás. Os olhos eram ferinos, sedutores e misteriosos. À primeira vista Yamamoto não o reconheceu, mas assim que encarou os lábios imóveis do rapaz ele soube que aquele era o Guardião da Névoa da Varia. Mammon era o único, além de Chrome Dokuro e Rokudo Mukuro que conseguia se comunicar através de ilusões mentais. _Ele está falando dentro da minha cabeça._

"Quantos estão lá dentro?" A voz de Gokudera fez o Guardião da Chuva tremer. Ele sabia que os lábios de sua companhia também não se mexiam, então ele precisaria tomar cuidado com o que pensasse em voz alta.

"Vinte e cinco. O Chefe dos Cavallone está no segundo andar, a terceira porta à esquerda. Vocês _não_ podem avançar até que o térreo esteja limpo. Bell cuidará do segundo andar e eu do primeiro. Subam quando todos os homens estiverem ao chão. O Chefe cuidará do resto.

"Eu não vou ferir ninguém." O moreno respondeu enquanto apertava o maxilar.

"Faça como quiser, Yamamoto Takeshi. Mas lembre-se que qualquer hesitação pode ser um erro e nós _não_ aceitaremos falhas."

Mammon lançou um olhar cheio de significados antes de seguir com passos mais rápidos, passando por eles e, literalmente, atravessando a porta da mansão como se seu corpo fosse feito de _névoa_. Yamamoto sentia os olhos sobre eles, e a sensação permaneceu até que eles entrassem na mansão. O hall não era excessivamente decorado e automaticamente o Guardião da Chuva lembrou-se de algo que Gokudera havia comentado quando eles ainda estavam em Namimori. _Eles não têm dinheiro. A casa permanece a mesma há décadas e esses objetos devem ter sido retirados da mansão_. O moreno sentiu a porta ser fechada em suas costas, e a alça de sua espada escorregou por seus ombros enquanto ele contava mentalmente até cinco. Ele odiava aquilo. Ele detestava aquela parte do plano, mas sabia bem que, no fundo, o Guardião da Névoa da Varia estava certo. _Muito depende que o dia de hoje dê certo, e, infelizmente, hoje eu não posso apenas brincar._

O primeiro homem a ser derrubado foi justamente o que estava atrás.

Yamamoto não precisou retirar a katana de sua proteção, acertando o subordinadodireto no estômago. O segundo homem apareceu diante de seus olhos em uma velocidade perturbadora, e então o Guardião da Chuva precisou levar as coisas um pouco mais a sério. O pano que cobria a Shigure Kintoki foi ao chão, e com a bainha de madeira ele poderia acertar e se defender com mais segurança. O barulho de algo explodindo o fez lembrar-se de Gokudera, e uma vontade quase absurda de procurá-los com os olhos fez seu coração bater mais rápido, mas o moreno não cedeu. _Ele jamais me perdoaria se a missão falhasse porque eu estava ocupado demais me preocupando. Eu confio em Hayato._

Se as explosões conseguiam chegar aos demais andares Yamamoto não sabia, mas acreditava que aquilo tinha dedo do Guardião da Névoa da Varia. O térreo foi limpo em menos de cinco minutos e os Guardiões dos Vongola se encontraram no pé da escada. Os dois se olharam por um instante e o moreno começou a subir as escadas. Na teoria aquela havia sido a parte que eles teriam no assunto. Romário ia um pouco à frente, e por um momento Yamamoto se perguntou se ele havia participado da luta ou apenas assistido enquanto ajeitava os óculos e fumava seu cigarro.

O próximo andar estava quieto. Havia cinco homens jogados ao chão, imóveis. O Guardião da Chuva tentou não olhar, torcendo para que aquelas pessoas estivessem vivas. Ele desembainhou a Shigure Kintoki apenas por desencargo de consciência, pois seus golpes haviam sido com as costas da katana. O segundo andar, porém, estava muito mais cruel e realista. Os dez homens que supostamente deveriam garantir a segurança daquela parte da casa haviam sido mortos, e todos possuíam marcas de facas em seus corpos. O moreno engoliu seco, mantendo o olhar reto e seguindo com passos firmes. Ele odiava aquilo. Ele detestava saber que havia um lado sério e malvado naquele jogo de máfia. Os olhos castanhos pousaram no Braço Direito do Décimo, mas sua companhia não demonstrava nada.

A terceira porta à esquerda surgiu muito antes do que Yamamoto esperava. Romário virou o rosto e esboçou um meio sorriso antes de bater três vezes na madeira, anunciando sua chegada. A porta foi aberta do lado de dentro, pelo mesmo subordinado que havia deixado o hotel naquela manhã, e o Guardião da Chuva prendeu a respiração. A prévia ideia que ele tinha do interior era um pouco diferente. O cômodo era visivelmente um escritório, mas as pessoas que ali estavam não pareciam tratar de negócios. Dino Cavallone estava próximo à janela, vestindo um elegante conjunto social negro. O italiano sorriu ao vê-los, mas não existia felicidade naquele gesto. Havia mais dez pessoas no local, incluindo Mammon. Uma delas estava ajoelhada e o moreno pensou que o homem careca e gorducho era quem eles procuravam. Yamamoto entrou após Gokudera, e seus olhos então pousaram no último elemento presente e que não fazia parte da Família Cavallone. _Uma criança,_ o Guardião da Chuva ficou levemente surpreso. Próximo à mesa havia um rapaz que não poderia ter mais de 15 anos. Ele era baixo, magro e de cabelos incrivelmente louros. Os olhos eram azuis e assim que a comitiva entrou, o rapaz os olhou com uma mistura de surpresa e algo que beirava o medo.

"Ratos dos Vongola! I-Impossível!"

O Chefe dos Moretti vociferou e Yamamoto arregalou os olhos. Ele olhava na direção em que estavam e sua expressão era assustadora. O homem estava ajoelhado, ele tinha certeza. Porém, seus olhos mal haviam piscado e então a pessoa que deveria estar ao chão havia ficado em pé em uma velocidade incrivelmente absurda para alguém daquele porte físico.

"Largue a arma." A voz do Guardião da Tempestade saiu séria. Em ambas as mãos havia pequenos fogos de artifícios que mais lembravam pequeninas velas. O Guardião da Chuva havia notado tarde demais que o homem ajoelhado ficara em pé e havia praticamente se jogado sobre eles. _Ele tinha uma arma escondida. Isso é loucura. Eu estava distraído. _"Você não terá tempo de apertar o gatilho. Sua cabeça rolará ao chão antes disso ou eu o explodirei em mil pedacinhos. Você escolhe."

Yamamoto ergueu levemente a espada. Uma fina linha vermelha escorreu pelo pescoço do Chefe dos Moretti e a contragosto a arma foi jogada ao chão. O Braço Direito do Décimo a chutou na direção da janela e somente naquele momento o Guardião da Chuva viu que Romário e mais meia dúzia de subordinados dos Cavallone estavam à porta, todos armados. Dino, ao contrário de todos os demais, manteve-se na mesma posição, recostado à janela e de braços cruzados. Seus olhos, porém, queimavam.

"Ouça bem Lorenzo, porque eu direi apenas uma vez. Sua Família termina aqui, neste momento. Na verdade, ela não é sua. Você se aproveitou de uma tragédia para buscar uma vingança sem sentido, usando uma criança inocente. E sim, como pode ver, eu sei sobre Rafaelle." O louro abaixou os olhos por um momento, como se pensasse.

"Assassino!" A voz do Chefe dos Moretti saiu rouca. "Os Cavallone são assassinos! Vocês mataram um homem inocente. Ele morreu protegendo esse lixo de Família. Vocês tiraram tudo de nós. TUDO!"

"Ninguém morreu." O italiano ergueu os olhos. "Você luta uma batalha perdida por um motivo imaginário, Lorenzo, e é por este motivo que eu estou desfazendo a sua Família."

"Você não tem essa autoridade! Você não pode desfazer uma Família. Seu poder é limitado, garoto!"

"A Itália é _minha_. Você está dentro de solo italiano então obedecerá as minhas ordens." A voz do louro saiu séria. Aquela era a primeira vez que o Yamamoto o via agir realmente como um Chefe. Mammon limpou a garganta propositalmente e lançou um sorriso sádico. "B-Boa _parte_ da Itália é minha. N-Não toda..."

O moreno não desviou os olhos do homem que estava sobre a lâmina de sua Shingure Kintoki, mas sua atenção estava totalmente naquelas palavras. Algo naquela história não soava certo.

"Ninguém morreu? Seus homens assassinaram Alfredo por causa daquele acidente! Eles o acusaram de ter matado o Chefe da Família. Um absurdo! Alfredo dedicou a vida para proteger seu pai e no final eles o mataram. Eu estava lá. Eu estava lá e você deu a ordem, seu pirralho petulante!"

"Eu dei." O Chefe dos Cavallone balançou a cabeça em positivo. "Eu disse para executá-lo por traição e sua morte ocasionou o fim da sua Família."

"Assassino!"

Dino suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos. Seus olhos pousaram em Lorenzo e por um momento pareceu que havia um estranho e mudo entendimento entre eles.

"Alfredo estava aqui o tempo todo. Ele entrou nesta sala. Ele o cumprimentou e perguntou como foi o seu dia e como estavam os negócios. O homem que supostamente _morreu_ naquele dia esteve ao seu lado e você nem ao menos reconheceu o próprio irmão."

O Chefe dos Moretti fez menção de virar-se, mas o gesto apenas fez a linha de sangue em sua bochecha se tornar maior. Yamamoto desviou rapidamente os olhos, encarando o louro e recebendo um menear de cabeça como resposta. A Shigure Kintoki foi afastada lentamente e o homem virou-se, procurando por algo que deveria estar ali. Quando um dos subordinados presentes deu um passo à frente, os olhos do moreno se estreitaram. Ele reconhecia aquele homem. _O mesmo subordinado que nos buscou e ofereceu o envelope com o dinheiro. O mesmo homem que esteve no hotel esta manhã._ O assombro nos olhos de Lorenzo foi tão real que até mesmo Gokudera recuou seus fogos de artifício.

O Guardião da Chuva não havia reparado direito naquele homem, mas assim que ele ganhou à frente foi fácil notar as peculiaridades e semelhanças: os cabelos eram claros, quase louros, e finos, muito finos. Os olhos eram azuis e cansados, e, fisicamente ele se vestia como o restante dos subordinados dos Cavallone. Seu sorriso era fraco, triste. E ele não parecia feliz ou satisfeito naquele momento.

"Você está... morto."

"Eu estou." O homem de nome Alfredo respondeu baixo. "Para o resto do mundo eu estive morto por 15 anos."

O silêncio que seguiu aquele instante foi torturante. Os dois homens se olharam, mas com expressões e sentimentos diferentes. O Chefe dos Moretti fez menção de se aproximar, mas Yamamoto ergueu a espada novamente, colocando-a entre eles.

"Fique onde está."

"C-Como isso é possível?" Lorenzo virou-se, encarando o Chefe dos Cavallone com olhos ferinos.

"Eu não lhe devo uma explicação, mas eu a oferecerei como uma forma de simpatia." Dino desencostou-se da janela. "Meus pais morreram em um acidente, mas o restante da Família jamais acreditaria nisso. Eles precisavam de um culpado, de alguém que recebesse o peso da culpa em deixar a Família sem um líder, ou melhor, deixá-la para um _pirralho petulante_ de doze anos. Alfredo sugeriu o plano e eu aceitei. Hoje vejo que poderia ter resolvido a situação de outra maneira, mas não posso questionar as atitudes de uma criança de doze anos. A execução foi uma mentira. O homem que morreu era um bandido que estava condenado à prisão perpétua. Meus tios tiveram a _justiça_ que queriam, mas no final eu conquistei um inimigo que eventualmente se tornaria mais poderoso do que eu poderia imaginar."

A realização de que estava ouvindo algo que não lhe dizia respeito fez Yamamoto sentir-se levemente incomodado. Certas coisas naquele jogo de máfia o deixavam indignado e até mesmo furioso, e aquele seria um bom exemplo. A expressão no rosto do Chefe dos Moretti tornou-se dura, mas nada era mais severo do que o olhar de Alfredo. O homem passou a mão na testa e olhou como se pedisse desculpas a Dino.

"Você pretendia usar meu filho para reconstruir uma Família extinta. Você queria transformá-lo em um monstro."

Os lábios de Lorenzo se entreabriram, mas não pronunciaram nada. O Guardião da Chuva apertou um pouco mais o cabo da katana, pronto para qualquer tipo de atitude ríspida. Entretanto, não houve nenhum movimento por parte do Chefe dos Moretti. O homem parecia ter levado um golpe forte demais, e era tão clara a maneira como ele tentava digerir tudo aquilo, que o moreno imaginou quanto ódio aquela pessoa não havia alimentado durante os anos e que de repente era simplesmente inútil. Yamamoto ainda não entendia a situação totalmente, mas era evidente o que o Chefe dos Cavallone havia dito anteriormente sobre o desenrolar da situação estar em suas mãos. _Ele sabia de tudo. Somente ele poderia ter feito isso._

O dono da casa ergueu os olhos para o garoto louro que estava do outro lado do cômodo, recebendo em troca uma expressão assustada. O rapaz caminhou até Dino, escondendo-se em suas costas como uma criança.

Alfredo deu um passo à frente, mas antes que o Guardião da Chuva pudesse pedir que ele se afastasse, uma voz rouca e extremamente alta chamou a atenção de todos. O som veio acompanhado de uma alta risada, e não foi preciso muito para que o moreno reconhecesse de quem era aquela voz.

"VROOOOIII!"

Os subordinados que estavam à porta se afastaram ao mesmo tempo em que Xanxus adentrava, arrebentando a madeira com um chute. O moreno não soube dizer se sentiu alívio, felicidade ou medo ao ver Squalo ao lado de seu Chefe. O homem lançou um olhar cheio de maldade ao entrar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha ao encarar Yamamoto.

"Vim buscar o restante do lixo." Xanxus olhou para o Chefe dos Cavallone como se não houvesse mais ninguém na sala.

"E o restante dos homens?" O italiano parecia desconfortável.

"Todos mortos." Squalo respondeu afastando a Shingure Kintoki com a mão e acertando o Chefe dos Moretti com um golpe tão forte que o homem caiu de joelhos, sem chance alguma de se defender.

O Guardião da Chuva deu um passo à frente, mas recuou ao receber um olhar do Chefe da Varia. Xanxus deu meia volta e agarrou Lorenzo pelo pescoço, abrindo um largo e cruel sorriso.

"Nós vamos nos divertir. Você vai aprender que não se mente para a Varia."

"S-Squalo."

"Você fica aqui." O Guardião da Chuva da Varia ergueu a espada presa em sua mão esquerda e o moreno precisou dar um passo para trás ou teria recebido a lâmina direto no olho direito. "Isso não é assunto seu, Yamamoto."

"O que você fará com ele?"

A resposta foi um largo sorriso, tão cruel e frio quanto o de Xanxus. O Chefe dos Moretti foi arrastado para fora, e nenhum dos presentes fez nada para impedir. O moreno virou-se para Dino, seu coração batendo mais rápido e completamente indignado com o que havia acabado de ver.

"YAMAMOTO!"

A mão do Guardião da Chuva teria erguido a espada para ir atrás de Squalo se a voz do Braço Direito do Décimo não tivesse chegado aos seus ouvidos. Os olhos castanhos seguiram aquele timbre, encarando surpreso o dono da voz. O homem de cabelos prateados o olhou sério e fez negativo com a cabeça, mas seus olhos verdes não demonstravam aquela seriedade. _Ele também está revoltado._

"Eu sinto muito, mas fazia parte do acordo." Dino parecia tão indignado quanto os demais presentes. "Eu precisava deles."

"Você não precisa se desculpar." Alfredo se pronunciou. Seus olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais cansados. "Ele teria feito algo muito pior com você, garoto, e eu jamais permitiria isso. Seus pais o estimavam muito e eu não suportaria viver sabendo que a Família que eu servi com tanto amor acabara por causa de uma vingança sem sentido."

Um sorriso tímido e infantil pintou os lábios do louro, e o clima tornou-se um pouco mais leve. Yamamoto apertou o cabo da espada, a mão inquieta e os olhos ainda fixos em Gokudera. Até aquele momento nenhum deles notara que Romário havia ido até o outro lado do cômodo ou que alguns minutos haviam passado. Ninguém ousava dizer nada, todos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e suas próprias dores. Quando a voz do Braço Direito dos Cavallone foi ouvida, o italiano sorriu um pouco mais sincero.

"Venha cá, rapaz."

Romário ofereceu a mão ao garoto que estava escondido nas costas de Dino, e foi com um pouco de relutância que ela foi aceita. O rapaz de cabelos louros parecia um animal acuado, olhando ao seu redor, mas sempre procurando os olhos do Chefe dos Cavallone como apoio. O italiano sorriu e fez sinal para que Romário se afastasse, pois ele cuidaria do assunto.

"Rafaelle, este é o homem que eu havia mencionado."

O rapaz virou-se e levou a mão aos lábios, visivelmente chocado. Não foi preciso muito para que Yamamoto entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Até para um _idiota_ aquilo era extremamente claro, e uma parte dentro dele lembrou-se de seu pai em Namimori, e seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso triste. Quando ele foi ao futuro, antes da luta contra Byakuran, naquele futuro seu pai estava morto e o Guardião da Chuva jamais esqueceria o vazio que sentiu ao descobrir tal coisa. Os olhos castanhos se abaixaram por um momento, mas voltaram a se erguer ao sentir algo tocar-lhe o ombro. O Braço Direito do Décimo estava ao seu lado, em uma muda e reconfortável presença.

Os dois Guardiões encararam a cena com olhos atentos. O garoto de cabelos louros recuou por um tempo, mas quando Alfredo o chamou pelo nome, foi como se tudo o que ele precisasse fosse um pequenino incentivo. Rafaelle correu até os braços do pai e o abraçou, chorando tão alto e desesperado que até mesmo os olhos do moreno se encheram de lágrimas. Ele era fraco com relações entre pais e filhos, aquilo era um fato. O homem de cabelos prateados o olhou, mas não fez comentário, pelo menos não com relação aos olhos vermelhos.

"Eu nunca achei que diria isso, mas o Haneuma é incrível." A voz do Guardião da Tempestade soou baixa, quase um sussurro. Aquele comentário fez Yamamoto juntar as sobrancelhas, sem compreender exatamente o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. "O homem que o matará, ou o matou no futuro, está diante dos seus olhos e ele não faz nada. Eu não sei se conseguiria manter esse nível de confiança." Gokudera abaixou os belos olhos verdes. "Não existe garantia de que esse menino não se transformará naquele monstro."

O Guardião da Chuva ergueu os olhos, encarando o louro do outro lado do escritório. Dino estava de braços cruzados, mas havia um largo e satisfeito sorriso em seu rosto. Não havia sinal de vingança ou medo. Temor ou desconfiança. _Ele fez a coisa certa. No fundo ele sabe que fez o certo, independente do que for acontecer no futuro._ O moreno voltou a pousar os olhos na cena entre pai e filho ainda abraçados, e aquilo o fez sorrir.

"Dino está acreditando no futuro, Gokudera. Ele está fazendo o que eu faria, pois, da mesma forma como não temos como saber se esta criança fará a mesma coisa, também não podemos condená-la por algo que ela _ainda_ não tenha feito. E você faria o mesmo. Você não é um assassino."

O Braço Direito do Décimo pareceu não estar totalmente convencido, mas Yamamoto achou que havia dito o suficiente. Alfredo se desvencilhou do abraço e virou-se para o Chefe dos Cavallone, sorrindo e agradecendo entre as gordas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

"Eu não sei como agradecer. Obrigado por me devolver meu filho."

"Eu não fiz nada além da minha obrigação. Você serviu meus pais por longos anos e me serviu como um fiel membro da Família." O italiano aproximou-se de Rafaelle e abaixou-se, apoiando um dos joelhos ao chão. "Eu estou te devolvendo o seu pai. Desculpe a demora, Rafaelle." O Chefe dos Cavallone bagunçou os cabelos do rapaz, mas voltou à atenção ao pai. "Mas se você quiser realmente me agradecer, Alfredo, então trabalhe para mim. Assuma seu antigo cargo na Família e eu farei com que seu filho seja recebido de braços abertos. Ele ocupará o seu lugar no futuro e os filhos dele terão a mesma regalia até o fim dos tempos."

Gokudera deu um passo à frente, mas o Guardião da Chuva o segurou pelo braço, fazendo negativo com a cabeça. Ele sabia bem o que o homem ao seu lado pensava, e, embora também achasse um pouco arriscado, a escolha era exclusivamente de Dino e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer.

"Meus tios morreram e ninguém mais será contra uma ordem minha. Aqueles que sobreviveram àquela geração sabem de tudo, então você não precisa se preocupar em como será recebido." O louro continuou. "E seria uma honra tê-lo ao meu lado novamente. Eu sempre estou necessitado de bons conselhos."

Alfredo enxugou as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair e fez uma polida reverência, agradecendo a honra de poder ocupar novamente seu cargo como conselheiro da Família Cavallone. Rafaelle limpou o rosto choroso e fez o mesmo gesto apenas para imitar o pai, e o italiano riu e agradeceu aos dois com um grande sorriso.

"Q-Quanto a Lorenzo..." O antigo-novo membro da Família perguntou baixo e de maneira incerta.

"Sinto muito, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Os Moretti serão desfeitos e todos os envolvidos acabarão cedo ou tarde sendo enviados para Vindice. Quanto ao seu irmão, espero que ele sobreviva ao que quer que Xanxus tenha planejado. O Chefe da Varia não é alguém que você quer ter como inimigo."

O moreno abaixou os olhos e puxou o braço do Guardião da Tempestade. Os dois deram meia volta, afastando-se do cômodo sem serem barrados por nenhum dos subordinados. Os andares estavam tomados por membros da Família Cavallone e a cada passo que dava Yamamoto sentia-se cada vez mais leve. Ele queria sair daquela casa o quanto antes. Ele queria esquecer o que havia visto e ouvido. O Guardião da Chuva não reparou que ainda segurava com força o cabo da Shigure Kintoki, pois sua atenção esteve em sua companhia o tempo todo. Intimamente o moreno se perguntava se o Braço Direito estava bem, emocionalmente falando. O Sol estava forte do lado de fora, e acertou os olhos de Yamamoto, fazendo-o proteger-se com a mão livre. Havia homens por todos os lados da entrada, alguns caídos e feridos, outros mortos e muitos amarrados ou rendidos. Os subordinados dos Cavallone se afastaram quando eles passaram, mas antes que pudessem estar totalmente fora do perímetro, uma voz conhecida chegou até eles.

"O Chefe agradece a ajuda." Romário sorriu. "Ele gostaria de falar com vocês com um pouco mais de calma, mas pediu que eu enviasse um carro para levá-los para o hotel."

"Nós ficaremos bens, mas aceitamos o carro." O Guardião da Chuva coçou a nuca, levemente sem graça. "E não precisamos de escolta. É meio... embaraçoso hehehe."

O Braço Direito dos Cavallone riu e fez sinal para um dos subordinados que estava próximo.

"Entregue um dos carros a eles e liberem as saídas." Romário voltou a atenção para os dois Guardiões quando o subordinado se afastou. "Novamente, obrigado pela cooperação."

"O Haneuma..." O homem de cabelos prateados falava enquanto acendia um cigarro. "Tem certeza de que aquela foi a decisão certa? O garoto está ali, tudo pode terminar. Não há garantias de que o futuro será mudado por causa do dia de hoje."

"Ele sabe disso, Guardião da Tempestade dos Vongola." O Braço Direito sorriu. "O Chefe sabe disso melhor do que você imagina, mas também sabe que vingança gera vingança. Se ele matasse o menino, aquilo provocaria uma segunda vingança por parte de outra pessoa e o ciclo nunca teria fim. Ele está apostando que o que aconteceu hoje poderá ser capaz de mudar o futuro e eu quero acreditar nisso também."

"A decisão é de vocês. Meu trabalho aqui está feito."

Gokudera deu meia volta e começou a se afastar. O moreno desculpou-se com Romário e agradeceu pelo carro, apertando o passo e aproximando-se do homem de cabelos prateados. A caminhada até onde os veículos estavam foi parcialmente longa, e, ao chegarem, havia um carro popular disponível para eles. _Qualquer coisa menos uma limousine._ Entretanto, antes que pudesse abrir a porta, algo barulhento fez com que os dois Guardiões se virassem. Romário estava no mesmo lugar, mas havia se abaixado para ajudar um desfalecido Dino Cavallone a ficar em pé.

"O que aconteceu agora?" O Braço Direito do Décimo deu um passo à frente. Ele ainda estava tenso.

"Eu não planejava falar com vocês agora, mas precisava aproveitar a oportunidade. Obrigado pela cooperação." O louro falou assim que se aproximou.

"Se eu soubesse que Xanxus faria o que fez eu não teria participado." O Guardião da Tempestade não perdeu tempo.

"Eu sei, e peço desculpas por isso." O italiano coçou a nuca, levemente constrangido. "Eu não posso demorar, apenas queria saber se vocês têm notícias de Tsuna."

Aquele nome pareceu dar vida ao homem de cabelos prateados. Os olhos verdes brilharam e no mesmo instante Gokudera enfiou a mão dentro do bolso da calça, retirando o celular.

"Eu falei com o Décimo ontem, mas já que você _insiste_, Haneuma, eu posso ligar de novo." Yamamoto virou o rosto e escondeu a vontade de rir. Porém, algo puxou a manga de seu terno, fazendo-o virar-se novamente. "A-Acho melhor você ligar. O Jyuudaime pode me achar inconveniente por telefonar dois dias seguidos."

"Hahahaha Tsuna jamais pensaria isso, Gokudera." O Guardião da Chuva sentiu o telefone ser colocado à força em sua mão.

Os olhos de Dino brilharam com aquele comentário e o moreno sorriu, imaginando o quão preocupado ele não estaria com Hibari. _Ele não veio saber somente sobre Tsuna. Eu provavelmente faria o mesmo. _A relação entre o Chefe dos Cavallone e o Guardião da Nuvem sempre foi cercada por mistérios e muita discrição, mas após todos aqueles anos não era difícil imaginar o que existia realmente entre eles. O moreno segurou o telefone celular entre seus dedos, procurando o número de Chrome, já que a jovem mulher havia ficado responsável por garantir que Tsuna ficasse protegido. Enquanto aguardava o tom de espera, Yamamoto ergueu os olhos e encarou o italiano. Os olhos cor de mel pareciam aflitos e curiosos, provavelmente escondendo uma angústia que ninguém poderia imaginar. Quando o outro lado da linha atendeu, o Guardião da Chuva sentiu-se mais aliviado. Porém, a voz não era de Chrome.

"Oh! Yamamoto Takeshi. A que devo a honra dessa ligação?"

"M-Mukuro?" A resposta foi uma vaga e estranha risada. Dino cruzou os braços e se tornou um pouco mais sério, e não era preciso mencionar a expressão de puro pavor que pintava o belo rosto do Braço Direito do Décimo. "Eu gostaria de falar com a Chrome."

"Ela não está aqui. Está tomando conta do Décimo Vongola." O _outro_ Guardião da Névoa pareceu afastar os lábios do telefone. "Você acredita nisso? Ela não me deixou _proteger_ o Sawada Tsunayoshi kufufufufu."

O moreno revirou os olhos, imaginando que Chrome era realmente uma pessoa precavida.

"Onde você está? Se ela está com Tsuna quem está no templo?"

"Eu estou."

A resposta não foi ouvida pelos demais, mas a maneira como o louro passou a mão nos cabelos só demonstrou que ele sabia da resposta. O italiano nunca foi fã de Mukuro, e todas as vezes que o estranho homem estava envolvido o Chefe dos Cavallone se tornava realmente sério. _Ele está com ciúme._ Yamamoto ficou surpreso por notar aquilo. Até aquele momento tal ideia não havia passado por sua mente. Ele não conseguia imaginar Dino como uma pessoa ciumenta. _Ele sabe que Mukuro e Chrome são uma coisa só, não?_

"Ele está ai? Mukuro, é importante que você diga a verdade."

"Você é sempre tão entediante, Yamamoto Takeshi. Você sempre foi o mais comum, normal e _chato_." A voz do outro Guardião da Névoa saiu aborrecida. "Ele está no templo, eu estou recebendo notícias diretas do Braço Direito. Eu não posso ir além das escadarias como você bem sabe."

O Guardião da Chuva coçou a cabeça. Ele lembrava vagamente de algo que acontecera há cerca de três ou quatro anos. Hibari havia desafiado Mukuro com o intuito de _devolver_ uma luta que tiveram há muito tempo. O moreno não estava lá e não soube a conclusão de tal duelo, porém, o que chegou ao seu conhecimento foi que Chrome precisou ir ao templo, pois a destruição foi tanta que seriam necessários meses de trabalho para reconstruir certas partes. Os reparos foram feitos, mas boa parte do local passou meses sendo apenas ilusões. Depois disso a jovem mulher proibiu Mukuro de pisar além da grande escadaria.

A ligação foi encerrada com um breve "Até logo~", seguido por uma risada vaga do outro lado. O Chefe dos Cavallone agradeceu, mas seus olhos pareciam sérios e levemente inquietos. Romário, que até aquele momento permaneceu afastado, aproximou-se e tocou o ombro de Dino. Os olhos cor de mel fitaram Yamamoto e o homem de cabelos prateados, aguardando sua resposta.

"Eles estão bem... ambos." O Guardião da Chuva olhava do louro para o Braço Direito do Décimo. "Chrome está com Tsuna e Mukuro está na escadaria do templo. Kusakabe o informou que Hibari está bem."

A expressão de alívio no rosto do italiano foi tão evidente que o moreno se sentiu feliz por ter dado aquela notícia. _Eu não sei por qual motivo Dino está tão angustiado, mas eu espero ter ajudado._

"Muito obrigado." O Chefe dos Cavallone até respirava de maneira diferente. Eu preciso retornar agora, mas agradecerei de maneira apropriada quando as coisas se acalmarem."

"Não se esqueça de agradecer ao Jyuudaime, Haneuma." Gokudera ainda estava irritado.

"Eu irei, não se preocupe."

Dino fez uma polida e elegante reverência antes de seguir pela entrada ao lado de Romário. O moreno permaneceu no mesmo local, até se dar conta de que estava com o celular do homem de cabelos prateados em sua mão.

"Aqui," Yamamoto entregou o telefone celular e segurou a chave do carro. "Eu dirijo."

"Apenas tente não matar ninguém pelo caminho, idiota. Nós não estamos em Namimori." O Guardião da Tempestade abriu a porta do veículo e sentou-se com barulho.

O moreno riu e toda a tensão que ele sentira nos últimos minutos pareceu escorrer por seus dedos. O carro cruzou o jardim da mansão, e quanto mais se afastava de toda aquela confusão, mais tranquilo o Guardião da Chuva se sentia. O Braço Direito do Décimo acendeu um segundo cigarro e recostou-se melhor ao banco; em poucos minutos não existia mais missão ou preocupação com sobrevivência. Independente dos resultados que aquela missão traria, naquele momento o moreno sabia que havia feito tudo o que estava em suas mãos. _Ainda não..._

Yamamoto não havia prestado atenção no caminho quando eles foram levados até a mansão, mas estranhamente seu corpo parecia se recordar. Eles seguiram pela estrada por alguns minutos, e somente ao entrar no centro de Roma foi que o Guardião da Chuva notou que eles estavam sendo seguidos, ou melhor, _escoltados_. O moreno riu baixo, chamando a atenção de sua companhia, que até aquele momento havia ficado tão quieto que parecia dormir de olhos abertos.

"Temos companhia. Dino provavelmente enviou alguém para garantir nossa segurança."

"Ele deveria pensar sobre a própria segurança." Gokudera virou-se no banco, apertando os olhos para ver o carro que vinha ao longe. "Levar o inimigo para dentro da sua própria casa. Que absurdo!"

"Esqueça isso, Gokudera." Yamamoto deu de ombros, sorrindo. "Eu quero acreditar que ele fez a coisa certa, e, bem, de qualquer forma, saberemos em pouco tempo se o plano funcionou, não é? Aliás, como faremos isso? Da última vez Chrome se disponibilizou a ir, mas eu estava pensando se eu não poderia ir em seu lugar desta vez.

"Hã?" A reação do Guardião da Tempestade foi tão sincera que fez com que o moreno risse. "Você? Um idiota no futuro?"

"Hahahaha eu estou apenas curioso." O Guardião da Chuva coçou o queixo. "Eu quero ver o que acontecerá e saber que tipo de vida eu terei, o que eu farei, onde morarei... essas coisas."

O Braço Direito do Décimo voltou a encarar a janela, mas Yamamoto viu claramente a maneira como ele mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Aquele era um hábito que o homem de cabelos prateados tinha quando estava pensando em algo que o deixava confuso ou temeroso.

"Você irá se casar." A voz de Gokudera saiu tão clara quanto um céu de verão. "Chrome me disse isso quando eu perguntei sobre o futuro."

O moreno não diminuiu a velocidade ou fez nenhum comentário sobre aquilo. Seus olhos estavam fixos nas ruas que eram pequenas e estreitas e pareciam as mesmas, não importasse para onde eles seguissem. O carro entrou por uma rua um pouco mais larga e seguiu até uma avenida. Ali, pela primeira vez, Yamamoto olhou ao redor, abrindo um meio sorriso ao encontrar o que tanto procurava. O veículo parou no sinal vermelho, mas assim que a passagem se tornou livre, o Guardião da Chuva desviou-se do caminho original.

"Não me diga que se perdeu?" O Braço Direito virou-se curioso. "Se você não lembra onde fica o hotel eu posso dirigir."

"Eu sei exatamente onde fica o hotel." O moreno dobrou à esquerda, dando a volta ao redor do local em que eles estiveram inicialmente. O carro parou em outro sinal vermelho. "Mas eu não vou retornar para lá até que tenhamos conversado."

O homem de cabelos prateados arregalou os olhos, virando o rosto praticamente no mesmo instante.

"Não é hora para isso, Yamamoto, nós temos uma miss–"

"Que foi encerrada. Nosso trabalho aqui está terminado e só precisamos esperar para retornarmos amanhã para o Japão." Yamamoto diminuiu a velocidade e parou o carro ao lado de uma calçada. "E eu preciso ouvir a sua resposta."

"Você é surdo?" Gokudera virou-se com fúria. Seu rosto estava sério e bravo. "Eu acabei de dizer que você estará casado no futuro. Minha resposta é totalmente irrelevante, porque o seu futuro é um só. Vamos retornar ao hotel e fingir que nada disso aconteceu."

"Não, não vamos." O Guardião da Chuva desceu do carro e deu a volta com passos rápidos, abrindo a porta do lado em que estava o Braço Direito, e fazendo sinal para que ele saísse. "Dino mudou seu futuro e eu posso fazer o mesmo. Eu não sei o que Chrome viu ou o que ela te disse, mas eu posso dizer com absoluta certeza de que há algo errado com aquele futuro. Agora, por favor, venha comigo."

O Guardião da Tempestade hesitou, olhou para os lados e acabou saindo do veículo totalmente a contragosto. O moreno apontou para frente, na direção do pequenino parque. O carro havia sido estacionado próximo à calçada e os dois seguiram pelo caminho de pedra batida que ficava além da calçada. O local não lembrava em nada o parque japonês em que eles costumavam passar boa parte das tardes, mas ele não poderia dizer que não possuía uma beleza peculiar. Havia um largo chafariz no centro e vários bancos espalhados. Os Guardiões dos Vongola caminharam até um que estava vazio, mas que recebia uma boa proteção das árvores. Yamamoto sentou-se primeiro, dando espaço para que sua companhia escolhesse a distância que queria colocar entre eles. O homem de cabelos prateados sentou o mais afastado que pôde, cruzando os braços e as pernas.

Não havia nada que o Guardião da Chuva pudesse falar, e ele sabia disso. Todas as palavras já haviam sido ditas, todos os sentimentos expostos e explicados. A decisão era somente de Gokudera, e durante os minutos que passou ali, no mais puro silêncio, o moreno lutou contra si mesmo e a vontade de pedir mais uma vez por uma chance. Ele não se importava em parecer que estivesse implorando ou mendigando aquilo. O Guardião da Tempestade tinha todo o direito de lhe negar tudo, e no fundo o que ele pedia estava além do que qualquer pessoa poderia oferecer. Yamamoto inclinou-se à frente e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, encarando o chão. Aquela posição evitava que ele olhasse diretamente para o homem sentado ao seu lado, assim como permitia que seus pensamentos fossem colocados em ordem.

"Você está cometendo um erro, Yamamoto." O Braço Direito moveu-se no banco. Sua voz soou baixa, mas não havia sinal da irritação anterior.

"Por quê?" O Guardião da Chuva não se virou. Ele acreditava que quanto menos encarasse sua companhia, mais fácil seria ouvir o restante.

"Porque esses sentimentos não são reais. Você pensa que são, mas a verdade é que se eu não tivesse dito nada naquele dia você jamais estaria sentado neste banco e não estaríamos tendo essa conversa desnecessária."

O moreno manteve os olhos no chão, mas sabia que o homem ao seu lado havia acendido um cigarro.

"Você pode estar certo quanto a isso."

As palavras saíram estranhas. E, apesar de não ser uma pessoa que pensava demais, Yamamoto havia questionado bastante aquela hipótese. Ele já havia feito aquelas mesmas perguntas em busca de respostas. Por noites ele passou deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto e tentando entender o que havia acontecido. De repente o Guardião da Chuva era outra pessoa. Seus desejos, suas fantasias, seus valores mudaram, ou melhor, despertaram.

"Eu poderia passar minha vida ignorante desses sentimentos se você não tivesse dito nada, mas você _disse_." O moreno virou-se pela primeira vez desde que havia se sentado. "E você pode duvidar, mas eu tenho plena certeza e convicção quanto ao que sinto por você, Gokudera. Eu não consigo vê-lo apenas como mais um amigo, um colega de trabalho ou conhecido. Todas as vezes que eu o vejo eu preciso me controlar para simplesmente não abraçá-lo. Ontem, enquanto estávamos na cama, você não faz ideia do quanto lutei contra mim mesmo para não fazer o que meu corpo pedia que eu fizesse."

O Guardião da Tempestade manteve os olhos em linha reta, ouvindo a tudo e sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Entretanto, Yamamoto sorriu ao ver as bochechas coradas e isso o fez sentar-se melhor no banco e espreguiçar-se. De nada adiantaria estar preocupado com uma possível rejeição, porque aqueles eram _eles_. Sempre foram e sempre seriam _eles_.

"Eu não vou desistir de você." As palavras saíram naturais dos lábios do Guardião da Chuva, como se sempre estivessem estado ali. "Se você me rejeitar hoje, amanhã eu tentarei novamente, e depois de amanhã e na semana seguinte, e no próximo mês... Eu não vou deixá-lo ir sem que me ofereça uma chance."

O Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola deu uma longa tragada no cigarro, retirando o cinzeiro portátil do bolso, abrindo-o e batendo de leve as cinzas.

"Você teve quatro namoradas em todos esses anos. Ami, Erika, Maya e Yurika. Você nunca saiu com outro homem e todos os seus relacionamentos foram longos. Você ao menos sabe como _funciona_ entre homens?" Gokudera virou-se. Seu rosto estava sério. "Você acha que sabe, mas você não sabe de nada, Yamamoto. Eu não tenho curvas, eu tenho músculos aonde deveria ter curvas. Eu não tenho seios grandes e pele delicada e macia. Eu cheiro a cigarros, cafeína e pólvora o tempo todo. Lembre de todas as suas namoradas e você vai entender que tudo não passa de coisa da sua cabeça. Eu gosto de homens, eu sempre gostei, mas você não... você gosta de garotas baixas e delicadas, e com seios grandes e personalidade tola. Eu não me encaixo em nada disso, então não me faça perder tempo com explicações quando a resposta é óbvia."

Os olhos castanhos do moreno não perderam um segundo daquela interessante _explicação_. As palavras entraram pelos ouvidos de Yamamoto, e, embora tenha entendido, o que realmente havia lhe interessado foi a maneira com que tudo aquilo havia sido dito. Os lábios rosados, os olhos verdes, a franja prateada que se movia conforme a cabeça do Guardião da Tempestade se mexia... todos os pequenos detalhes não passaram despercebidos pelo Guardião da Chuva, e, quando o discurso negativo do Braço Direito terminou, tudo o que o moreno conseguiu fazer foi sorrir.

"Hahahahaha eu realmente estou apaixonado por você, _Hayato_."

A reação que o moreno tanto esperou aconteceu bem diante de seus olhos, e sem que fosse sua intenção. O homem de cabelos prateados corou tão violentamente que foi impossível não notar. O cigarro que estava entre seus dedos caiu ao chão, mas antes que Gokudera pudesse ficar em pé, Yamamoto o segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-o permanecer.

"Eu não gosto de homens, mas eu gosto de _você_, e acontece de _você_ ser um homem. E você tem razão, eu gosto de garotas com seios fartos, eles são bonitos de se ver, mas é algo que eu viveria sem. E se você for me rejeitar utilizando esses argumentos então eu simplesmente não aceitarei. Ah! E sobre sexo entre homens eu sei como funciona, eu fiz a minha _pesquisa_."

"Hã?" O Guardião da Tempestade juntou as sobrancelhas, confuso. "O que você quer dizer com 'pesquisa'?"

"Eu procurei sobre o assunto em livros e _filmes_. Existe uma infinidade de fontes na internet, se você me permite dizer."

"Você está querendo me dizer que assistiu pornografia... gay?" As palavras deixaram os belos lábios do Braço Direito de Tsuna em uma voz baixa e de maneira pausada.

"Sim." Yamamoto respondeu prontamente. Ele não _entendia_ porque não deveria dizer a verdade.

A risada do homem de cabelos prateados foi baixa e discreta, como sempre acontecia quando ele queria rir. Gokudera escondeu o rosto em uma das mãos, mas era clara a maneira como ele se divertia. O Guardião da Chuva ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender o motivo da graça inusitada.

"Você é inacreditável, Yamamoto. E eu achei que sua idiotice não poderia aumentar, mas depois dessa você subiu de nível." O Braço Direito do Décimo enxugou o canto dos olhos, e encarou sua companhia enquanto ainda ria.

"Eu só queria estar preparado para a sua resposta." O moreno coçou a nuca, sentindo-se levemente envergonhado. "Eu estou falando sério. Eu jamais brincaria com os seus sentimentos e você sabe disso."

"Eu sei." O riso morreu lentamente e a expressão séria voltou a vestir o rosto do Guardião da Tempestade. "Você não brincaria com os sentimentos de ninguém, esse é quem você é. Porém, você está querendo abrir mão de muito para receber pouco. A troca é injusta. A vida que você pode ter com Yurika ou qualquer outra mulher é superior a qualquer coisa que eu possa oferecer."

"Como?" Yamamoto juntou as sobrancelhas, sério. Ele não gostava do rumo daquela conversa. Na verdade, ele não gostava quando o homem de cabelos prateados se menosprezava daquela forma.

"Isso." Gokudera apontou para frente e os olhos castanhos seguiram na direção apontada. Próximo ao chafariz havia pelo menos meia dúzia de crianças brincando com uma bola. Elas não pareciam ter mais de três ou quatro anos. Nos bancos próximos estavam jovens mulheres, provavelmente as mães das crianças. "Da última vez que sentamos em um banco de praça você disse que estava pensando em propor à Yurika. Eu acredito que essa é a melhor decisão que você pode tomar. Yurika é uma boa mulher e poderá te dar uma grande família. Eu nunca poderei te dar isso. A vida ao meu lado será tediosa e passaremos mais tempo brigando do que sendo felizes, porque, bem, você _é_ um idiota. Perto do amor de Yurika o meu é... insignificante."

"Eu não posso voltar para Yurika." O Guardião da Chuva encarou a Shigure Kintoki enrolada no pano e repousando em seu colo. Ele não havia reparado que saiu do carro segurando o embrulho. "Eu terminei com ela no mesmo dia em que tivemos aquela conversa no meu quarto. Quando você foi embora eu dirigi até a casa dela e terminei o relacionamento. Não foi fácil, ela chorou e eu me senti miserável por ter feito uma mulher tão incrível como ela chorar, mas não seria justo. Yurika merece alguém que a ame por completo, e eu só poderia amá-la aos pedaços, pois todas as vezes que estivéssemos juntos eu estaria desejando que ela fosse você."

O moreno suspirou e encarou o céu azul.

"Eu sempre quis uma família grande. Cinco filhos, casa cheia, muito barulho... porque eu nunca tive isso. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era uma criança, então sempre fomos eu e meu pai. E, embora os ajudantes sempre estivessem lá e o restaurante cheio todas as noites, não era como ter uma mãe e irmãos. Então eu desejei ter o que eu não tive, e, realmente, se eu pensasse em construir esse futuro, Yurika seria minha primeira opção. Ela é boa e doce, e certamente seria uma boa mãe. Quando nós tivemos aquela conversa eu tinha esse pensamento em mente. Entretanto, hoje, agora, eu não me importo em não ter essas coisas. Aquele sonho fazia parte da vida que eu tinha com Yurika. Não era um sonho _meu_."

"Então o que você está me dizendo é que basicamente pode mudar de ideia amanhã, daqui um ano ou dez anos e decidir que quer uma mulher?" A voz de Gokudera saiu ácida. "Eu estou perdendo meu tempo aqui."

"Não, sou eu quem está perdendo tempo."

Yamamoto ficou em pé e respirou fundo. Ele havia imaginado aquela conversa centenas de vezes em sua mente, mas em todas as suas projeções mentais ele não encontrou aquele nível de teimosia.

"Apenas me diga, Hayato, se eu tenho alguma chance. Eu disse que não vou desistir e eu manterei minha palavra, mas apenas se você ainda sentir o mesmo. Se aquele sentimento ainda estiver em seu peito, então me diga." O Guardião da Chuva virou-se sério. Ele queria abraçar e beijar aquele homem, e forçar seus sentimentos e declarações, mas sabia que seria impossível. Para cada argumento positivo que ele possuísse, o homem de cabelos prateados rebatia com três negativos. "Porque eu não sei mais o que dizer para te convencer de que estou sendo sincero, e que eu realmente te amo de verdade. Eu te conheço. Eu conheço sua personalidade, seus defeitos e qualidades. Eu não acordei um dia e me apaixonei por uma projeção, por minhas próprias expectativas. Naquele dia suas palavras me acordaram, como se eu tivesse esperado minha vida inteira apenas para ouvi-las. Você pode ou não acreditar no que eu digo, mas se existir, nem que for uma pequena dúvida, por favor, diga. Porque eu farei o impossível para que você se apaixone novamente por mim, nem que para isso eu precise esperar seis anos."

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o moreno havia sido tão sincero em uma declaração, e seu coração batia tão rápido que chegava a ser doloroso. Gokudera, desta vez, ouviu a tudo enquanto encarava Yamamoto diretamente. Os olhos verdes se abaixaram e por alguns segundos – o tempo mais longo que o Guardião da Chuva já esperou – não fez nada além de permanecer em silêncio. Todos aqueles anos da mais pura amizade passaram diante dos olhos do Guardião da Chuva, deixando-o com o gosto amargo da derrota. _Se eu tivesse percebido antes. Se eu tivesse notado alguma coisa... qualquer coisa. Um sorriso, um olhar, uma frase..._ Os olhos castanhos começaram a ficar cheios de lágrimas. Ele não sabia se conseguiria aguentar uma rejeição direta, mesmo sendo extremamente otimista. E, quando o Braço Direito do Décimo ergueu o rosto, Yamamoto sentiu-se novamente com 15 anos, totalmente inexperiente e tolo.

"Como você espera que eu esqueça algo que alimentei por tantos anos?" O homem de cabelos prateados corou. "Você realmente é um idiota, sabia? Por me fazer esperar todo esse tempo."

Não foi difícil colocar um largo sorriso nos lábios depois de ouvir aquelas palavras. O coração do Guardião da Chuva batia rápido e seu corpo tremia de ansiedade. Por um momento ele quase derrubou a Shigure Kintoki no chão, simplesmente para ficar com as mãos livres e assim abraçar o homem que estava sentado bem diante de seus olhos, e que o olhava incerto, mas com o rosto corado e uma adorável expressão de timidez. _Como pude ser tão cego durante todos esses anos?_ O moreno abaixou-se e se ajoelhou, pousando a katana sobre o banco enquanto segurava a mão de Gokudera entre as suas.

"Obrigado, Hayato."

O Guardião da Tempestade abaixou levemente a cabeça e passou a mão livre sobre os olhos. E por um breve momento Yamamoto achou ter visto uma lágrima escorrer por aqueles belos olhos, mas certamente havia sido impressão, ou ele queria acreditar nisso. O céu estava azul, o clima agradável, e ele havia prometido a si mesmo que amaria aquele homem com todas as suas forças e do jeito que ele merecia ser amado. Aqueles seis anos não passariam de uma memória esquecida no meio de tantas outras que eles fariam juntos. E que, apesar de ser representado pelo elemento da chuva, o moreno faria o impossível para ser o Sol na vida daquele que o amou por tanto tempo, devolvendo a alegria, aquecendo seus dias frios e iluminando seu caminho.

_Continua..._


	18. Hibari III

**Hibari**

[ Dez anos no futuro ]

Acordar era a pior parte do dia para Hibari. Não exatamente o momento de acordar, mas sim a realização de que mais um dia começava e que ele teria de deixar a cama.

O quarto estava ensolarado, recebendo os raios de Sol através dos pequeninos furos da porta de madeira. Os olhos negros miraram o teto, focando-se devagar, ainda zonzo por ter acordado tão de repente. _O mesmo sonho,_ pensou o moreno enquanto se virava em seu futon, puxando o fino cobertor para cima de sua cabeça. O verão estava no fim, mas o clima continuava quente, abafado e... claro. Entretanto, Hibari nunca conseguiu dormir descoberto e com roupas leves. Sua cabeça estava levemente dolorida, e seu corpo implorava um pouco mais de tempo. _Tempo... tudo por causa de tempo._ O Guardião da Nuvem apertou os olhos com mais força e permitiu-se retornar ao mundo dos sonhos. Não haveria nada quando ele acordasse. Não haveria ninguém naquela casa além dele, então por que não? Por que não se perder um pouco em caprichos e atitudes mimadas como dormir até um pouco mais tarde? Provar três ou quatro copos de um caro sake antes de dormir? Ou simplesmente se fechar para o mundo de tal forma que as pessoas começassem a perguntar se você ainda estava vivo.

Por quê? Não haveria nada quando ele acordasse...

Quando o moreno despertou novamente, o quarto já estava abafado e iluminado, levando-o a pensar que dormira muito mais do que pretendia. Seus olhos voltaram a encarar o teto, e a mesma vontade de permanecer imóvel o abateu tão forte que ele praticamente decidiu que não sairia da cama naquele dia. Era culpa, Hibari sabia. Era medo, era o arrependimento, mas principalmente a saudade. Até aqueles últimos meses o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não sabia o que era sentir aquele nível de saudade. Claro que ele havia experimentado a sensação, mas não com tamanha intensidade. Havia uma gigantesca diferença entre esperar por algo, ou alguém, que eventualmente apareceria. Outra coisa era sentir em todos os seus ossos que não importasse o quão longa fosse a espera, não havia ninguém para retornar. Foi um erro, o moreno sabia. Foi covardice, foi a arrogância, mas principalmente o orgulho. O orgulho que ele vestia quase como uma segunda pele o levou até aquele mesmo momento.

Hibari abriu os olhos, sentando-se em seu futon e encarando seu quarto. Estava organizado e limpo, mas não arrumado. Sua própria vida estava longe de parecer ajeitada, e aquilo parecia refletir em seu entorno. _Kusakabe falou sobre o jardim. Ele disse que mais algumas flores morreram. Eu preciso dar atenção ao jardim._ Era mais fácil falar do que fazer, certamente. O Guardião da Nuvem não tocara em sua parte favorita da casa desde que...

O moreno engoliu seco, apertando o cobertor com as mãos sem perceber. Os nós de seus dedos se tornaram brancos, tamanha a força que ele empregou no ato inconsciente. _Eu preciso de um banho. Um banho e alguma coisa para comer. _O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar ficou em pé, arrastando-se pelo quarto e seguindo até o banheiro que ficava ao fundo. A porta de madeira foi empurrada, e os olhos negros abaixaram-se no mesmo instante. Havia um largo espelho em cima da pia, e a última coisa que ele precisava era ver sua imagem. _Eu nem ao menos pareço comigo mesmo. _O Guardião da Nuvem despiu-se de seu pijama de seda azul-escuro, encarando seu próprio corpo. Ele havia emagrecido a olhos vistos. Suas costelas estavam à mostra e até mesmo suas pernas pareciam mais finas. Porém, nada físico parecia importar, e as únicas vezes em que o moreno se encarava no espelho era para se barbear. E quando esses momentos aconteciam, ele também se lembrava de que o homem que o olhava de volta, com seus olhos fundos e seus lábios crispados, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que o causador de todo aquele sofrimento.

O grande erro foi cometido em uma ensolarada tarde de maio.

Hibari estava ao lado da entrada de seu escritório, a grande porta de madeira arrastada e permitindo que o local recebesse diretamente a claridade do Sol. O corpo do Guardião da Nuvem estava recostado, enquanto seus braços cruzados permaneciam escondidos dentro das mangas do kimono. Não havia ambiente mais agradável do que a serenidade e a calmaria de seu templo. O moreno poderia passar o resto de sua vida ali, naquela mesma posição, que cada segundo seria extremamente bem aproveitado. Entretanto, assim como todos os doces momentos, aquele também chegaria ao fim.

Os passos que ecoaram pelo corredor de madeira eram conhecidos. O dono daquele andar leve e charmoso se aproximou em silêncio, recostando-se à grade de madeira, que era a única coisa que separava a residência do belo e bem cuidado jardim. Dino vestia um conjunto social marrom, mas sem a gravata. Os olhos negros se erguerem levemente, esperando pela pergunta que viria. Ele estivera aguardando aquele momento por dias, e sabia que cedo ou tarde o louro iria até ele.

"O que está acontecendo, Kyouya?"

_Nada,_ ele gostaria de ter respondido.

_Nada,_ era a resposta que deveria ter deixado seus lábios, e talvez tudo o que aconteceu depois pudesse ter sido evitado naquele exato momento.

"Eu não quero mais ser seu amante. Eu estou terminando o que temos."

Havia sido fácil, Hibari precisava admitir. Dizer aquelas palavras havia sido tão simples quanto respirar, e em nenhum momento seu rosto demonstrou qualquer emoção. Sua voz também não soou vacilante ou duvidosa. Era como se eles estivessem conversando normalmente. Porém, independente de como aquilo fora transmitido, não mudava o simples e inegável fato de que era uma grande mentira. Mas a pior parte ainda estava por vir, ele sabia. O italiano não ouviria aquilo e ficaria quieto.

"Quando você deixou de me amar, Kyouya?"

Aquela definitivamente fora a pior parte, e dessa vez o Guardião da Nuvem não conseguiu manter a indiferença. Ele jamais conseguiria responder aquilo, nem que fosse necessário para manter sua mentira. Não. Dizer aquelas palavras seria impossível, então tudo o que o moreno conseguiu fazer foi respirar lentamente e improvisar.

"Você já sabe a resposta, não é?"

O que veio em seguida foi mais uma sucessão de mentiras que somente terminaram quando o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar recebeu a ligação diretamente da Itália. Três palavras. Três palavras foram suficientes para tirar seu chão, seu ar, tudo em que ele havia se apoiado e acreditado em todos aqueles anos.

Hibari não percebeu que havia se ajoelhado no box de seu banheiro, notando apenas quando aquela última lembrança o fez abraçar seus próprios braços. Ele tremia. Seu corpo todo tremia pequenos espasmos que o fazia sentir os pelos de seus braços arrepiados, e um estranho frio em sua nuca. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem apoiaram-se ao piso e seu corpo se projetou um pouco à frente. O acesso de tosse foi longo, provavelmente o mais longo que ele tivera em semanas. Seu estômago dava voltas e ele queria vomitar, mas não havia nada que precisasse sair. Há três dias ele não sabia o que era uma refeição completa. Seu único alimento fora uma rala sopa misô e diversas xícaras de café. Kusakabe diariamente trazia as refeições, mas elas acabavam estragando dentro da geladeira. A comida não tinha gosto, tudo parecia igual, com a mesma aparência ruim, o cheiro azedo e o gosto neutro. Então não era de se espantar que ele houvesse emagrecido daquele jeito. Quando o acesso de tosse parou, o Guardião da Nuvem apoiou as mãos sobre o azulejo da parede, sentindo a água morna bater com força em suas costas. Ele se sentia fraco, fisicamente falando, e patético. Muito patético. _O que eu devo fazer? _O moreno repetiu novamente aquela sentença. Por quanto tempo ele ouvia aquela pergunta? E por quanto tempo ela permaneceria sem resposta?

O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar nunca havia deixado de amar Dino. Sim, ele sabia o que era amor, mesmo que na maioria das vezes tal sentimento parecesse não ser capaz de brotar em alguém como ele. Ele conheceu o amor através dos olhos cor de mel de certo homem que lhe foi apresentado há 17 anos. _"Ele vai ser seu Tutor"_, eles disseram. _"Você deve respeitá-lo e aprenderá muito",_ eles disseram. E, realmente, ele aprendeu. Hibari aprendeu que não existia nada mais doce do que ser beijado inesperadamente no terraço do colégio, enquanto uma leve brisa soprava e levava para o seu nariz o cheiro da colônia do homem cujos lábios tocavam os dele. Hibari também aprendeu como tocar e ser tocado, como desejar e se fazer desejável, como viver não somente por ele, mas por outra pessoa. Em todos aqueles anos o louro não havia feito nada além de ensiná-lo.

O italiano entrou debaixo da pele do Guardião da Nuvem, marcando-o de tal forma que, quando o moreno se deu conta do quanto havia mudado, aquilo o assustou. Ele nunca conjugara o "nós". Na mente do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar só existia o "eu", e por anos aquilo lhe foi suficiente, e provavelmente teria permanecido daquela forma se o Chefe dos Cavallone não tivesse aparecido em sua vida. O contexto exato Hibari se lembrava muito bem. Algumas semanas antes de terminar com Dino, os dois jantaram em um caríssimo restaurante de Namimori. O louro reservou uma área inteira, garantindo que ninguém os incomodaria. O jantar havia sido delicioso, e o moreno não poderia dizer que não havia se divertido, à sua maneira, claro. Entretanto, foi na hora de pagar a conta que algo dentro de Hibari despertou. A atendente entregou o canhoto fiscal para o italiano, sorrindo largamente antes de se afastar. De onde estava sentado, o Guardião da Nuvem viu claramente quando o Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu o papel para guardá-lo em seu bolso. E ali, naquele curto espaço de tempo, o moreno viu os números anotados nas costas da nota fiscal. Era um telefone.

Aquilo havia sido pequeno e insignificante e o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar jamais teria se importado com aquela tentativa ridícula de flerte... se ele continuasse a mesma pessoa. Hibari já sentira ciúmes antes. Seria impossível, em 17 anos, não se sentir levemente incomodado com a atenção excessiva que seu amante atraia. Dino era naturalmente uma boa pessoa, além de possuir uma beleza encantadoramente adorável. Tudo isso o Guardião da Nuvem sabia e melhor do que ninguém. Porém, naquela noite, não foi apenas ciúmes que ele sentiu, mas sim um estranho gosto de derrota, a gota d'água. O moreno havia mudado e aquilo o assustava. Ele não deveria se importar com coisas supérfluas, como sentimentos, e ele não costumava se importar até o louro aparecer em sua vida.

Depois daquele incidente Hibari passou dias analisando sua realidade, e quanto mais ele descobria, mais decepcionado com si mesmo ele se sentia. Havia roupas do italiano em seu guarda-roupa, sua despensa era dividida entre comida japonesa e comida ocidental, seus corredores tinham o cheiro do Chefe dos Cavallone, e seu corpo inteiro lembrava-se de como era ser amado por aquele homem. Ele havia mudado. O garoto arrogante e que não se preocupava com ninguém além dele mesmo se transformara em um homem – ainda arrogante –, mas que agora sentia ciúme de atendentes aleatórias. Era vergonhoso. O Guardião da Nuvem nunca se sentiu tão envergonhado como naquele dia.

Quando o moreno disse que queria terminar, aquelas palavras obviamente não foram reais. Ele queria sim se ver livre daquela dependência e retornar ao tempo em que apenas o seu ser era suficiente. Mas ninguém o ensinou sobre essas coisas da vida. Ninguém disse que quanto mais você se envolve, mais difícil é soltar as amarras que os unem. Ninguém disse a Hibari que, quando ele deixasse Dino ir, aquele homem realmente iria embora... para longe, para um lugar além do toque de suas mãos, para um lugar em que ele não poderia ir.

Era difícil lidar com a perda. Durante semanas o Guardião da Nuvem se dedicou a ideia da vingança perfeita. Sua memória foi sua melhor amiga, fazendo-o lembrar de datas, cenas e locais. Tudo o que ele precisaria fazer era retornar ao passado em determinado momento e então tudo estaria acabado. Entretanto, até mesmo seu plano havia sido tirado dele, e justamente por aquele que precisava tanto ser vingado. Quando retornou ao seu quarto, dez anos no passado, o moreno jamais esperou encontrar a versão mais jovem de seu amante. Seu objetivo ficou em segundo plano, e, embora não fosse uma pessoa espontânea, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não conseguiu dizer não. Seu corpo e alma precisavam daquele homem. O cheiro, a voz, a pele... eram os mesmos. Foi como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Por longos minutos ele se sentiu amado e desejado, e a tristeza de todos aqueles meses pareceu desaparecer em comparação àquela curta felicidade. A realidade, claro, o atingiu, e quando Hibari retornou ao seu tempo, ao seu quarto solitário, à sua grande casa e ao seu jardim semimorto, não havia nada além de arrependimento.

O Guardião da Nuvem se pôs de pé, terminando o banho sem muita vontade e saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha branca. Sua troca de roupa estava dentro do guarda-roupa, e foi com grande força de vontade que ele não dedicou alguns segundos a encarar o _outro_ lado do móvel. A parte reservada para as roupas do italiano estava intacta. Nada havia sido movido do lugar, como se aquelas vestes esperassem que milagrosamente seu dono retornasse. O moreno vestiu-se devagar, questionando-se. Ele não havia deixado o templo em uma semana, e talvez fosse hora de entrar em contato com alguns herbívoros. _Se a esposa de Sawada Tsunayoshi estiver viva, então... Não. _Hibari abaixou os olhos e passou a faixa do kimono pela cintura, ajeitando-a com destreza. Era preciso afastar aquele pensamento otimista, pois aquilo só o levaria a um falso senso de esperança que certamente acarretaria no mais puro e certo desespero. _Esperança é para aqueles que vivem com um olho aberto e outro fechado. Somente herbívoros fracos fecham um dos olhos para a realidade._ E ele não era fraco. Se havia algo que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar tinha a dizer, vivendo naqueles dias e naquela realidade, seria que a situação estava ali, admirada com os dois olhos bem abertos. Ele não fugiria do sofrimento. Ele não mentiria para si mesmo.

Os corredores estavam mal-iluminados, fazendo-o lembrar-se de que era necessário arrastar as portas vez ou outra. O moreno caminhou até a cozinha, abrindo a despensa maquinalmente e ficando surpreso por ver que ela estava cheia. _Kusakabe._ Em cima da pia havia duas sacolas de comida, e um simples bilhete com o nome de Hibari. O Guardião da Nuvem retirou a sopa misô e abriu uma das gavetas, pegando a primeira colher que apareceu diante de seus olhos. O líquido estava frio, mas desceu delicioso por sua garganta seca. Seu estômago roncou alto, lembrando-o de que aquela era a primeira refeição que ele fazia desde a tarde do dia anterior. A fome foi responsável por fazê-lo terminar a sopa misô e atacar os dois onigiri que estavam perfeitamente embalados na outra sacola. Hibari não fazia ideia da última vez que comera uma refeição completa, e até mesmo o gosto de uma boa comida parecia estrangeiro, longe, como se outra pessoa tivesse vivido aqueles dias.

O segundo onigiri estava no fim quando o Guardião da Nuvem ouviu uma das portas serem arrastadas. Pelo som ele facilmente assimilou a entrada de seu escritório e, apesar de não querer receber ninguém, o moreno tinha plena certeza de que Kusakabe estaria ali para checar se tudo estava bem. _Se eu ainda continuo vivo. _O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar lambeu as pontas dos dedos e abaixou os olhos, juntando as sobrancelhas e tentando afastar aquela ideia. _É estúpido. Não é como se isso fosse resolver as coisas. _Uma pergunta. Uma simples pergunta e ele então poderia fazer alguma coisa. _Se Sawada Kyouko estiver viva então existe uma grande possibilidade de _ele_ também estar._ O pensamento fez o fraco coração de Hibari bater mais rápido e ele precisou levar a mão direita para cima do peito. Era doloroso. Até mesmo as funções básicas de seu corpo lhe causavam dor.

Os pés do Guardião da Nuvem se moveram, mas antes que pudesse deixar a cozinhar eles pararam. _O que eu estou fazendo?_ O moreno apoiou a mão esquerda na parede de madeira, enquanto a sua direita ainda estava sobre seu peito, apertando o tecido do kimono. Aquela ideia era ridícula. Não, a verdade seria uma só, independente se ele gostasse ou não do sabor. Entretanto, o que viria depois? _Se Dino estiver realmente vivo o que acontecerá_? Hibari sentiu seu corpo tremer novamente, uma reação normal naqueles últimos dias. Todas às vezes em que ele se pegava pensando demais seu corpo reagia, como se repudiasse aqueles pensamentos. E, no fundo, o Guardião da Nuvem sabia que mesmo que o louro estivesse vivo sua situação não mudaria. _Aconteceu há dois dias. Se o plano dos herbívoros realmente deu certo então ele já deveria estar aqui. Se Dino tivesse interesse ele estaria aqui._

A rejeição teve um gosto doce aos lábios do moreno e o fez sorrir de canto. Ao contrário das noites e dos dias em que ele passou se martirizando pela morte do italiano, saber que o Chefe dos Cavallone estava vivo, mas indiferente a ele, o deixava parcialmente satisfeito. _Eu não consigo ficar feliz em vê-lo apenas vivo,_ o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar recomeçou a andar, virando à direita e seguindo pelo longo corredor que o levaria até o escritório. _Na época a ideia não pareceu tão impossível. Eu o deixei ir e sobrevivi por um mês. Seria o mesmo dessa vez._ Hibari mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando imaginar como teria sido se aquele mês houvesse se transformado em dois, três, um ano... dez anos. Uma nova onda de tremores o fez parar, apertando seus braços e o fazendo sentir uma profunda angústia. Não era a mesma coisa. Era diferente. Saber que não teria Dino por motivos de forças maiores o deixava menos desesperado do que a ideia de simplesmente não tê-lo por ter sido rejeitado. _Foi assim que ele se sentiu quando eu o deixei ir...?_

A luz que vinha do escritório o guiou durante o caminho e aqueles passos vagarosos serviram para preparar o moreno para a resposta que teria de Kusakabe. Se o louro estivesse vivo, então significaria que não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer. Todo aquele ano gasto com preparações, ataques e mortes chegaria ao fim e Hibari retornaria a sua vida. Porém, se o italiano ainda estivesse morto, então o Guardião da Nuvem ignoraria totalmente a promessa que fizera à versão mais jovem de seu ex-amante e iria até o fim com seu plano. Não havia como aquele futuro existir se todos os membros da Família Moretti estivessem mortos, e o moreno já havia feito o trabalho naquele presente. Retornar ao passado e terminar o serviço seria fácil se os herbívoros não atrapalhassem. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar respirou fundo assim que encarou a luz que batia bem diante de seus olhos. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era virar à direita, encarar Kusakabe e obter sua resposta. A verdade nunca lhe pareceu tão difícil como naquele instante.

Respirando fundo e apertando as mãos ao lado do corpo, Hibari virou e pisou em seu escritório. A luz que vinha da porta aberta o fez levar uma das mãos ao rosto, tentando assim não se cegar pelo brilho. Há dias ele não abria as portas da casa, vivendo apenas com a luz elétrica. Qualquer fresta que recebesse a claridade do Sol lhe parecia estrangeiro... como a pessoa parada da sacada do escritório.

A princípio tudo o que ele enxergou foi uma figura alta e encorpada. A luz do Sol o impedia de ver além, então o Guardião da Nuvem deu alguns passos para o lado, fugindo daquela claridade e indo se refugiar à sombra. Seus olhos se arregalaram lentamente, como se fosse difícil processar o que viam. A pessoa em seu escritório deixara a sacada e estava na entrada, retirando os sapatos com os pés, enquanto apoiava as mãos às paredes de madeira. Os mesmos cabelos louros, perfeitamente escovados e ajeitados quase até o ombro, enquanto a franja estava colocada atrás da orelha. Sua companhia vestia uma calça social negra, uma camisa branca, e havia um charmoso lenço xadrez em seu pescoço. Quando os olhos cor de mel se ergueram e encararam o moreno, um largo e genuíno sorriso cruzou aqueles lábios rosados, formando, em seguida, o nome que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar mais sentiu falta de ouvir naqueles doze meses:

"Kyouya!"

Hibari não sentiu quando suas pernas vacilaram, derrubando-o de joelhos no meio do escritório. Entretanto, ele viu a velocidade com que Dino deixou a entrada e colocou-se ao seu lado, de joelhos, segurando-o com uma expressão séria, enquanto seus belos olhos cor de mel transbordavam preocupação. O Guardião da Nuvem ouviu seu nome ser chamado várias vezes, e a cada vez aquela doce, mas máscula voz, parecia se tornar mais e mais longe. A visão que seus olhos negros mostravam se tornou turva, e foi naqueles braços tão nostálgicos e íntimos que o moreno deixou seu corpo escorregar, sentindo pela primeira vez o que realmente significava estar cansado. _Ele é real,_ pensou o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar ao sentir o cheiro da colônia do louro. As mãos que o agitavam eram quentes, então aquilo não era um sonho. Não poderia ser um sonho. Sua consciência esvaiu-se no segundo seguinte, mas Hibari nunca se sentiu tão feliz como naquele curto momento. Seu trabalho estava feito.

**x**

O que embalou o Guardião da Nuvem foi um sono sem sonhos. Seus olhos se abriram e no mesmo instante seu corpo projetou-se para frente e seus lábios pronunciaram o único nome que valia a pena ser pronunciado:

"Dino!"

Sua cabeça virou-se para o lado, enquanto suas mãos tateavam às cegas o lençol, procurando qualquer mínima evidência de que tudo aquilo não havia sido um sonho. Ele estava em seu próprio quarto, deitado em seu próprio futon e sobre sua própria roupa de cama. O céu estava escuro do lado de fora, mas a porta de madeira fora arrastada, permitindo que a claridade e a brisa noturna entrassem e iluminassem o cômodo.

O moreno chamou novamente, dessa vez sua voz saiu mais alta e também mais desesperada. Sua mão subiu até o peito, sentindo novamente a aguda dor que o acompanhava naqueles últimos meses. Os tremores retornaram, e com eles a realização de que ele estivera delirando. _Kusakabe..._ Hibari não conseguia se levantar, suas forças lhe faltavam. _Kusakabe me trouxe até aqui. Eu desmaiei no escritório. O _pânico que aquela ideia trouxe o fez afundar o rosto nos joelhos, abraçando suas pernas. _Ele continua morto. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa! _Aquela foi a primeira vez que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sentia realmente o gosto da derrota e o sabor era muito cruel. Seu corpo começou a tremer com mais violência, a ponto de seu braço parecer receber um forte puxão. Hibari ergueu a cabeça, como se despertasse, notando pela primeira vez que ele não tremia. Havia uma grande e forte mão o balançando pelo braço. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e seu corpo projetou-se à frente, com pressa, agarrando e abraçando o dono daquela mão como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Os braços que o envolveram eram fortes, sempre foram. O Guardião da Nuvem não se importou que seu abraço fosse apertado demais, a ponto de sentir seus próprios ossos estalarem. Seu corpo voltou a tremer, mas ele não se importou. Seus dedos puxavam os cabelos finos e louros, como se não acreditassem que eles eram reais. Seu rosto estava escondido no pescoço do Chefe dos Cavallone, respirando e sentindo aquele homem.

Os tremores passaram conforme o moreno se acalmava. As mãos de Dino subiam e desciam por suas costas, em um gentil e extremamente agradável carinho. Os olhos negros, que estiveram fechados durante todo o tempo, por medo de se abrirem e tudo não passar de ilusão, permitiram-se uma breve espiada, e foi então que a primeira lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Aquela lágrima veio acompanhada por outra e outra. O choro foi mudo, mas pesado. Hibari escondeu um pouco mais o rosto no pescoço do louro, e dessa vez não foi possível omitir o tímido soluço que deixou sua garganta. Ele não havia chorado até aquele momento. Durante um ano ele não derramara uma única lágrima por seu falecido amante. Não havia tempo para isso. O Guardião da Nuvem esteve ocupado demais planejando, esquematizando e matando pessoas. Nem quando chegou à Itália, e encarou o corpo do italiano dentro de um caixão, aquela reação apareceu. _Eu jamais esquecerei aquele dia, aquele momento..._ O moreno apertou com mais força seus braços, era doloroso demais. O caixão era branco, com detalhes dourados. Havia um imponente cavalo feito em ouro incrustado na tampa e as flores que forravam o caixão eram belas e brancas e inocentes. O Chefe dos Cavallone repousava tranquilo, uma expressão calma e serena. Romário esteve ao lado o tempo todo. Os olhos inchados e vermelhos, provavelmente depois de ter chorado por incontáveis horas. Entretanto, ele mesmo não chorou. Por um dia inteiro o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar permaneceu ali, em pé e ao lado do caixão. Ele não sentiu fome ou sede ou nada. Não havia nada para sentir. Seu coração havia morrido com Dino. Hibari deixou a Itália somente após o enterro e então, por doze meses, não houve nada em sua mente além de vingança.

_Eu matei todos._ O Guardião da Nuvem deixou escapar outro soluço. Ele tinha conhecimento de que aquilo era patético e que certamente se arrependeria daquele gesto tão fraco, mas as lágrimas simplesmente não paravam. _Eu matei todos os membros daquela suja Família, e nunca me senti tão bem. Todos, eu, com minhas próprias mãos. _Há seis meses o moreno havia invadido a residência dos Moretti e literalmente massacrado todos os membros. Cem subordinados e o Vice-Líder, Lorenzo, foram mortos em minutos. Os demais empregados morreram dias depois, mas o Chefe, Rafaelle, porém, esse teve uma morte lenta e extremamente dolorosa. Hibari não era adepto de sadismo, mas ele nunca provou algo tão delicioso como ouvir aquele homem _implorar_ para ser morto. No final, todavia, a situação não mudara. Foi ai que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar soube que teria de mudar o passado, pois não importasse quantos ele matasse e punisse, Dino não voltaria. Não naquela realidade.

O plano era simples: ele faria novamente o serviço. O Guardião da Nuvem retornaria ao passado e exterminaria todos novamente, um por um, até que não houvesse mais ninguém para atentar contra a vida do louro. O que ele não esperava era a intromissão dos herbívoros, e até mesmo o pedido por parte do próprio italiano. Os braços ao redor de seu corpo se tornaram mais fortes, e depois de um longo suspiro as lágrimas pararam. _Eu faria tudo de novo. Eu não sei o que aconteceu no passado para o futuro ter mudado, mas eu faria de novo. Eu os mataria novamente e novamente._

"Eu estou aqui." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone entrou pelos ouvidos do moreno e se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Era o melhor som que ele já ouvira na vida. "Eu _realmente_ estou aqui, Kyouya."

_Kyouya. Diga mais uma vez. Chame meu nome novamente._ O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar enxugou os olhos com pressa, mas não mudou de posição. Ele estava sentado sobre o colo de Dino, e daquela maneira nenhum dos dois poderia se encarar diretamente. _Eu preciso falar. Eu preciso falar antes que eu perca a coragem. _Hibari engoliu as lágrimas, respirando fundo.

"Eu tenho algo a dizer."

"Eu também."

"Eu falarei primeiro, então cale a boca e ouça."

"Não dessa vez." O louro soou divertido. Seu abraço se tornou mais apertado. "Eu falarei e você escutará e então eu ouvirei o que quer que você tenha a dizer."

O Guardião da Nuvem não rebateu. Ele vinha refutando por 17 anos. Era hora de simplesmente ouvir.

"Eu nunca deveria ter aceitado. Quando você disse que queria terminar, eu nunca deveria ter concordado com aquilo tão facilmente. Eu fui fraco. Eu o deixei ir sem lutar ou realmente argumentar, porque, no fundo, eu achei que você merecia alguém melhor."

O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas. O que era aquilo? _Não seja estúpido. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço._

"Mas eu o deixei ir," continuou o italiano, "eu acreditei que você não me queria mais e me resignei a aceitar o que você tinha para me oferecer, porque achei que era o que eu merecia. Eu me senti ganancioso, como se durante todos esses anos eu tivesse simplesmente recebido muito mais do que merecia. Eu sinto muito, Kyouya. Eu sinto muito se não sou o que você queria, se não sou o bastante, mas eu sou somente... _eu_. Eu prometo mudar. Eu prometo ser o que você quer, mas po–"

"Eu sabia que não deveria deixá-lo falar primeiro."

A voz de Hibari soou mais alta e séria. Seu corpo se projetou para trás, o suficiente para encarar o homem que estava por baixo. O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha uma expressão triste e seus olhos cor de mel estavam vermelhos e úmidos. Fora isso, aquele era exatamente o mesmo homem que deixou aquele mesmo quarto há um ano, para nunca mais retornar. Dino tinha 37 anos, mas parecia incrivelmente mais jovem, como sempre aparentou. Os cabelos continuavam bem louros e vivos, os olhos possuíam o brilho de sempre, e a única coisa diferente que poderia ser notada era uma pequenina ruga que aparecia ao redor daqueles belos olhos quando o louro sorria. Entretanto, aquilo não significava absolutamente nada para o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. O tempo jamais importaria para ele. _Eu nunca sequer achei que fosse envelhecer ao lado de alguém. Ele mudou tudo. _A mão direita do Guardião da Nuvem tocou aquele rosto tão familiar, e seu corpo pareceu sorrir com o contato. Ele não tremia ou sentia dores. Seu coração, sim, batia mais rápido, mas isso era por outro motivo...

"Agora é minha vez, então ouça bem porque eu provavelmente não repetirei nada disso... tão cedo." O rosto do moreno ficou um pouco mais quente. Em circunstâncias normais ele jamais faria aquilo, mas aquela não era uma circunstância normal, e ele abriria uma exceção nem que isso lhe custasse todo seu orgulho e amor próprio. _Dino merece isso. Eu devo a ele cada uma dessas palavras. Eu devo a esse homem muito mais do que ele pode imaginar, e se existe alguém não merecedor aqui sou eu. Sempre fui eu._

Hibari abaixou os olhos por um momento, juntando as forças necessárias para aquela árdua tarefa. Era preciso muito mais do que coragem para dizer o que precisava ser dito. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa comunicativa ou boa com diálogos. No fundo, o Guardião da Nuvem sempre menosprezou aqueles que eram incapazes de ver além de seus olhares e atitudes. A única exceção para tudo isso sempre foi Dino. Pois, apesar de sua natural idiotice, aquele homem conseguia entendê-lo tão bem, que no começo o moreno não quis acreditar que outro ser humano pudesse realmente fazer aquilo. E ali estava ele, necessitando de um momento de sinceridade que não viria com facilidade, claro, mas que precisaria acontecer. Se havia algo que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar aprendera naqueles doze meses foi que, às vezes, certas coisas precisavam ser ditas.

"Eu menti. Eu menti quando terminei nosso relacionamento." A voz de Hibari saiu baixa, mas séria. Seus olhos encaravam o homem em seus braços, mesmo sendo difícil manter aquele olhar. "Não havia nada realmente errado. Você não fez nada, ou disse nada. Você não tem culpa alguma no que aconteceu." _Essa vai ser a parte mais complicada, _o Guardião da Nuvem vacilou. Ele raramente admitia o que estava para admitir. "O que eu sentia, _sinto_, nunca mudou."

Seria difícil para o moreno ignorar o sorriso trêmulo que pintou os lábios do louro ou a maneira adorável com que ele enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo canto daqueles belos olhos. Ver a honestidade com que aquele homem lidava com os próprios sentimentos sempre o fez sentir imaturo, como um fedelho que achava que poderia controlar a brincadeira porque tinha o brinquedo mais caro.

"Então o que aconteceu?" O italiano tinha a voz baixa e carinhosa. Sua mão estava entrelaçada a de Hibari, e aquele toque era extremamente agradável, quente... humano. "Se você me amava, o que houve?"

_Você disse a pior parte. O que vem agora não é nada. Lembre-se dos doze meses, Hibari Kyouya. Nunca esqueça, nunca._

"Eu estava com medo." Aquela frase deixou seus lábios com a voz ainda mais baixa. O gosto que ela deixara foi amargo, mas nem tudo na vida era doce ou agradável. E aquela verdade, em particular, era um dos maiores segredos pessoais que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar possuía. "Eu estava com medo da pessoa que eu estava me tornando."

Dúvida e curiosidade pintaram as belas feições do Chefe dos Cavallone, mas ele nada disse. O Guardião da Nuvem umedeceu os lábios, sabendo que teria de ir até o fim.

"Eu mudei. Eu não sou a mesma pessoa que era quando tinha 15 anos, e eu me odiei por isso. Por _sua_ causa eu estava me tornando fraco e vulnerável. Por _sua_ causa eu passei a pensar em bobagens que jamais teriam cruzado minha mente em circunstâncias normais, e quando Romário disse que..." O moreno pausou. Dino o olhou sério o tempo todo, mas naquele momento em particular seus olhos pareceram tristes. "Eu ouvi o que Romário disse sobre a necessidade da Família continuar."

O louro abaixou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso cansado, como se lembrasse da conversa. Hibari jamais esqueceria. Aquilo foi o estopim de tudo. Ele estava na Itália, na grande mansão dos Cavallone quando ouviu por mero acaso uma conversa entre o italiano e seu Braço Direito. Romário mencionou a necessidade de um herdeiro, pois seu Chefe já estava com 37 anos. A resposta de Dino foi uma risada alta, dizendo que _"Pensaria sobre isso em outra oportunidade."_ O que aparentemente soava como uma conversa corriqueira atingiu o Guardião da Nuvem fundo... fundo demais. _Quantas vezes aquele assunto não havia surgido entre eles durante aqueles anos? Até quando Dino permaneceria alheio a uma obrigação como aquela?_ Quando retornou a Namimori, o moreno já não se sentia o mesmo. A ideia de que seu amante teria de produzir um filho, e que para isso necessitaria de uma mulher, acordara uma fera que ele jamais achou que habitasse seu corpo. Sentimentos que ele não achou que tivesse e, principalmente, pensamentos que até aquele momento não haviam cruzado sua mente. Ciúme, egoísmo e possessividade. Por anos ele não sentira nada daquilo, não com aquela intensidade. A única saída que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar encontrou para lidar com aquele turbilhão de decepções foi deixar o Chefe dos Cavallone ir, pouco a pouco. Ele jamais aceitaria que seu amante dormisse com outra pessoa; ele morderia aquele homem até a morte por isso, então, o melhor caminho era se afastar enquanto o inevitável momento não acontecia. _Foi extremamente egoísta, mas eu nunca fui uma pessoa altruísta._

"Nós deveríamos ter conversado sobre isso, Kyouya." O italiano ainda estava sério. "Você deveria ter me dito que havia escutado a conversa e eu teria sentado e explicado exatamente o que te direi agora. Isso teria poupado muito sofrimento."

Hibari abaixou os olhos, sentindo-se humilhado. Sua vontade era de recorrer ao seu par de tonfas que estava dentro de sua cômoda, mas ele sabia que não era possível. Não naquela situação. _Eu o morderei até a morte depois por me dizer o que eu já sei. _

"Esse assunto não é novidade, aliás, eu venho escutado sobre casamentos e filhos muito antes de conhecê-lo. Eu sou o Chefe da Família Cavallone, mas existem mais pessoas envolvidas, como parentes e sócios. Todos trabalham para o mesmo fim, embora, vez ou outra, nossas decisões sejam divergentes." Havia uma peculiar doçura na maneira como Dino falava, como se explicasse para uma criança. O Guardião da Nuvem omitia ao máximo sua fúria. "Mas embora eu seja o Chefe e saiba de minhas responsabilidades, eu também sou um homem, e jamais teria te traído, Kyouya. Se ter um herdeiro fosse realmente importante, e não houvesse outra alternativa, eu teria simplesmente escolhido alguma moça e concebido artificialmente. Mas traí-lo?" O italiano corou, balançou a cabeça em negativo e rindo envergonhado. "Eu nem me lembro mais como é dormir com uma mulher, e eu tenho certeza que simplesmente não _conseguiria_. Aquela foi uma experiência única."

O moreno sentiu um forte alívio ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se bobo. Aquela ideia havia passado por sua mente, mas ele não esperava ouvi-la através dos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone.

"Sobre o futuro da minha Família você não precisa se preocupar, pois tudo será arranjado. Eu já tenho algo em mente e não precisarei dormir com ninguém para que isso aconteça. Sabe, Kyouya, os Chefes não são escolhidos por sangue, não a maioria. Se seguíssemos essa linha de pensamento Xanxus teria assumido por direito os Vongola, e somente Deus sabe que fim aquilo teria." Dino mexeu os ombros e fez uma rápida careta. "Os Cavallone já tiveram Chefes sem ligação de sangue. O _segundo_ Chefe dos Cavallone não teve herdeiros, então o filho de sua _irmã_ se tornou o terceiro Chefe, mas não por pressão; por escolha. Linhagem sanguínea não tem tanta importância nesse mundo de Máfia." O louro sorriu, tocando o rosto de seu amante. "E eu estou muito feliz em saber que fui responsável por mudá-lo, mesmo que um pouco. Você pode ver essas mudanças de maneira negativa, mas eu apenas as vejo como uma consequência natural de todos esses anos de convívio. Eu também mudei, Kyouya, e mudei por sua causa, por causa da sua influência." A voz do italiano levou uma onda de arrepios pelo corpo do Guardião da Nuvem, e ao contrário dos tremores involuntários que ele sentiu anteriormente, devido à angústia e arrependimento, aqueles eram quentes e agradáveis. Ele sentia a mesma coisa há 17 anos, todas às vezes que aquele homem o tocava. "Mas diga, eu posso continuar aqui? Posso visitá-lo? Você me deixaria voltar para _você_, Kyouya?"

A pergunta pegou o moreno de guarda baixa, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos levemente. Era ele quem deveria dizer aquilo. Eram dele aquelas palavras, e ouvi-las através dos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone o fez sentir fraco e imaturo. Está errado. _Lembre-se dos doze meses._

"Eu sinto muito," as palavras soaram estrangeiras aos seus lábios. "Mas você poderia me receber de volta?"

Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram devagar, surpresos. Os braços de Dino envolveram o magro e fraco corpo de Hibari, e naquele momento ele soube que tudo havia terminado. As tristezas, o ressentimento e todos aqueles meses de arrependimento tinham chegado ao fim. Seus músculos relaxaram, permitindo sentir aquele homem por completo. Não havia local mais seguro do que os braços do louro, nunca houve. O italiano sempre seria sua melhor parte, seu porto-seguro, a única coisa que tornava sua vida colorida. E saber que, apesar de todos os seus erros, aquele homem havia retornado para ele era muito mais do que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar esperava e merecida. _Eu não o deixarei ir novamente. Eu jamais deixarei que ele se afaste._

Hibari sentiu quando os lábios tocaram seu pescoço, fazendo seu corpo inteiro tremer. _Eu senti falta desses lábios_, o Guardião da Nuvem fechou os olhos, deixando que seu amante subisse com a carícia, tocando então seu maxilar. O Chefe dos Cavallone segurou seu magro rosto com ambas as mãos, esboçando um aconchegante e adorável meio sorriso. _"Eu te amo, Kyouya"_, foi murmurado em silêncio, mas chegou aos ouvidos do moreno em voz alta, fazendo-o apertar a camisa daquele homem. Os lábios se aproximaram devagar, e quando o beijo finalmente aconteceu, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar tremeu novamente. Sua língua não permaneceu imóvel ou inerte. Ela foi rápida, invadindo a boca de seu amante enquanto ele tentava mostrar o nível de saudade que havia sentido.

A brisa noturna fez a copa das árvores balançarem, produzindo um agradável som de vida. Hibari fechou os olhos e permitiu-se ficar um pouco mais naqueles braços e lábios, imaginando que teria de recomeçar do zero com seu jardim.

A vida havia retornado para aquela casa.

**x**

"É muito, eu não quero."

"Não é muito. É _suficiente_," a voz de Dino soava reprovadora, como uma mãe educando o filho, "e coma todas as cenouras. Eu sei o quanto você odeia cenouras, mas você não vai deixar esta mesa até esse prato estar limpo, Kyouya."

O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos, encarando o prato de risotto que estava bem diante de seus olhos. À direita havia um prato com curry e do outro lado alguma mistura de folhas e... cenouras. Seus braços moveram-se até o chão, pois ele os utilizaria para ficar em pé. Porém, antes que pudesse completar o movimento, uma das mãos do louro o empurrou para baixo, fazendo-o sentar-se novamente. _Eu quero mordê-lo até a morte._

"Você pode fazer isso depois." O italiano parecia ter entendido o que aquela áurea assassina e aqueles dois olhos negros e semicerrados significavam. "Agora, coma."

A colher foi oferecida para o moreno, que aceitou após mais alguns segundos de pura e inútil teimosia. Logo na primeira colherada seu estômago roncou, e após a segunda foi difícil simplesmente parar de comer. O Chefe dos Cavallone sempre foi um bom cozinheiro. Durante aqueles anos partia dele os pratos mais inusitados e as misturas mais deliciosas. Naquela noite, em especial, a comida parecia ter um gosto incrivelmente agradável, não somente por causa dos dias que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar passou sem uma refeição decente.

Quando não havia mais nada para ser dito ou explicado, partiu de Dino a iniciativa para o longo e aguardado beijo. Ele não se lembrou da última vez que aquele pequeno gesto tivesse tido um gosto tão bom. _O beijo é diferente. O _outro_ Dino beija diferente. _O Guardião da Nuvem pensou quando os lábios se afastaram devido à falta de ar. _Ele provavelmente estava pensando em mim, mas no outro _eu_. _O moreno teria recomeçado o beijo, mas o louro o afastou com um polido gesto e fez negativo com a cabeça.

"Você precisa de um bom banho e eu preciso terminar o seu jantar. Eu estava na cozinha quando ouvi meu nome ser chamado," a expressão do italiano estava dura, "você está anêmico, sabia? E muito magro. Precisamos dar um jeito nisso." Hibari protestou o máximo que conseguiu, mas no final acabou sendo escoltado pelo Chefe dos Cavallone, porém, foi deixado sozinho no pequeno banheiro. _Ele quis entrar, mas não o fez. Tolo. Justo hoje que eu não teria me incomodado em fazer o que ele quisesse..._

Após o banho, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar seguiu até a cozinha, recostando-se à porta, e observando Dino terminar o jantar. As mangas da camisa haviam sido levantadas até a altura dos cotovelos, e a franja presa por duas presilhas, dando ao louro uma aparência feminina, mas incrivelmente bela. O Guardião da Nuvem não sentiu a espera. Seus olhos devoravam cada pedacinho de seu amante, enquanto seu coração se sentia aquecido pela simples visão de ver aquele homem ali, bem diante de seus olhos, bem _vivo_. Da cozinha eles seguiram para o cômodo utilizado como sala de jantar. O italiano arrumou a mesinha, servindo uma quantia absurda ao moreno. A porta que dava para a sacada havia sido arrastada, recebendo a brisa noturna e o cheiro do verão. _Ele está bebendo água,_ Hibari notou ao erguer os olhos. Ele já havia devorado metade do conteúdo de seu prato. A porção do Chefe dos Cavallone era bem menor, e ele tinha um copo d' água ao invés da taça de vinho que sempre o acompanhara nesses anos. _Sábia escolha._

O risotto foi terminado, e, apesar de não ser muito fã de cozidos de carne, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se pegou devorando o prato que havia sido feito para ele. A parte difícil, porém, foi a salada, principalmente mastigar e engolir aquelas cenouras. Havia um sorriso de vitória e realização nos lábios de Dino, e aquela expressão era mais dolorosa do que comer aquilo. Quando não havia sequer um grão de nada em nenhum dos pratos, o louro bateu algumas palmas e sorriu satisfeito, ficando em pé e começando a retirar a mesa.

"Fique aqui, eu vou trazer a sobremesa."

"Você acha que eu consigo comer mais alguma coisa?" Hibari limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo. Naqueles doze meses, aquela foi a primeira vez que ele comia realmente bem.

"É torta de morangos. Hm, eu vou deixá-la na geladeira então..."

"Eu posso abrir uma exceção."

O italiano riu e fez sinal negativo com a mão quando o Guardião da Nuvem fez menção de ajudá-lo com a louça. O moreno então permaneceu sentado, assistindo o Chefe dos Cavallone ir e vir três vezes até finalmente aparecer com dois pequeninos pratos. Cada um deles possuía uma generosa fatia de torta de morangos, uma das sobremesas favoritas do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Dessa vez Hibari comeu com certo gosto, deliciando-se a cada pedaço. Dino comia devagar, seus olhos cor de mel presos na figura ao seu lado e sorrindo vez ou outra, como se visse algo incrível. A torta já estava no final quando o louro sentou-se diferente. Ele não aguentava ficar ajoelhado por muito tempo.

"Nee, Kyouya..." A voz do italiano soou baixa, e a maneira como seus olhos se desviaram rapidamente ao serem encarados só podia significar uma coisa: _ele quer pedir algo._ "Eu planejava dizer isso depois, mas quero usar a oportunidade."

"O que você quer?" O Guardião da Nuvem manteve os olhos erguidos. Até aquele momento ele não havia perguntado por quanto tempo seu amante permaneceria em Namimori. A ideia de que talvez o Chefe dos Cavallone precisasse ir embora o fez apertar uma das mãos em forma de punho.

Dino brincou com o garfo em seus lábios por alguns momentos, lançando furtivos olhares na direção do moreno. Aquela atitude infantil, mas adorável, começou a aborrecer Hibari, que já estava a ponto de ameaçá-lo com seu próprio garfo, quando as palavras finalmente foram ditas:

"Nee, eu quero morar aqui."

O Guardião da Nuvem não respondeu, não por não ter o que dizer, mas sim porque aquilo parecia confuso, estranho. Seus dedos seguraram com um pouco mais de firmeza o garfo, cortando um pedaço grande da torta.

"E-Eu sei que é muito de repente, e ainda não tivemos tempo de ficarmos um com o outro, digo, direito, mas isso é algo que eu tenho em mente basicamente desde o dia em que você se mudou para cá."

"E você não disse nada? Esse tempo todo?"

"Eu tinha certeza de que você jamais aceitaria." O louro movia os olhos entre o prato vazio e o rosto sério do moreno. "Mas eu decidi arriscar, mesmo que isso signifique ouvir uma negativa. E antes que me responda, eu não me refiro a _morar_ aqui em período integral. Eu não posso deixar a Itália, e sei que, infelizmente, você não pode ir morar comigo. Então eu gostaria de permanecer aqui enquanto estiver em Namimori. Eu quero passar o máximo de tempo ao seu lado, sem as burocracias de hotéis."

O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não se surpreendeu com o pedido, mas mentiria se dissesse que não ficou vagamente desapontado ao ouvir que a estadia não seria por tempo integral. Aquela ideia já passara por sua mente, por ser cômoda. Se o italiano ficasse no templo, pouparia o trabalho de ter de se locomover até o meio da cidade para vê-lo. O Chefe dos Cavallone estaria com ele dia e noite e, naquele momento, nada lhe parecia mais agradável. O último pedaço de torta derreteu na boca de Hibari e ele limpou os lábios, bolando sua resposta. _Romário e pelo menos mais três ou quatro subordinados podem ficar na casa ao lado,_ o templo possuía três casas ao todo. A maior era reservada para o responsável pelo local, e as outras duas eram destinadas aos hóspedes. Desde que assumira a gerência do templo, isso há mais de dez anos, o Guardião da Nuvem nunca havia permitido que ninguém vivesse ali além dele mesmo. _Como se o idiota estrangeiro já não morasse aqui basicamente._

"Eu não me importo." O moreno respondeu sem emoção. Por dentro ele estava mais do que ok com a ideia. "Mas nada além de três ou quatro subordinados. Minha casa não é uma pousada de férias. E sem visita dos herbívoros. Eu sei que você adora se misturar com aquele _tipo_ de gente, mas na primeira visita eu o morderei até a morte e então o enxotarei daqui."

As palavras saíram mais ácidas do que ele pretendia, ainda mais depois de _tudo_. Entretanto, Dino não pareceu se importar. Na verdade, ele não pareceu sentir nada além de uma grande felicidade. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um largo sorriso e ele agradeceu tantas vezes que Hibari se sentiu levemente embaraçado por receber tantos "obrigados" por algo tão pequeno.

"Amanhã eu trarei minhas coisas. Romário está com elas no hotel."

"Você pretende ficar até amanhã?" O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se incomodado. Ele não sabia bem como reagiria se o louro dissesse que iria embora ainda naquela noite ou até mesmo que ficaria no Japão por poucos dias.

"Eu vou ficar em Namimori pelos próximos três meses." O italiano ficou em pé, colocando um prato sobre o outro. "Depois eu retorno para a Itália, mas volto novamente. Eu não pretendo me ausentar do seu lado por muito tempo, então vá se acostumando com a ideia de me ter por perto com mais frequência."

O moreno permaneceu sozinho na sala de jantar enquanto o Chefe dos Cavallone levava o restante da louça para a cozinha. Aquele breve momento foi suficiente para que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se sentisse incrivelmente solitário. Era difícil acreditar que depois de ter sobrevivido doze meses através de uma vida beirando a miserável, ele estivesse ali, sentado e limpo, depois de jantar a comida preparada por seu próprio amante e que, apesar de tudo, ainda continuava _seu_. _Ele poderia ter simplesmente me dado as costas. Dino não tinha obrigação alguma de vir aqui ou até mesmo me aceitar de volta. Nada do que eu faça será capaz de se igualar ao que esse homem vem fazendo por mim durante todos esses anos. _O louro aproximou-se e Hibari ficou em pé. Ele se sentia exausto, como se o sono e o cansaço de todo aquele ano tivessem finalmente lhe acertado. Seus olhos estavam pesados, seus músculos doloridos, mas seu coração aliviado.

"Eu acho que você quer dormir, não? Mas espere um pouco, Kyouya, você acabou de comer."

"Eu ficarei no quarto."

"Então eu farei companhia."

O italiano o acompanhou novamente pelo corredor e os dois entraram no quarto lado a lado. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia arrumado o futon enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem estava no banho, adicionando mais espaço e travesseiros. O moreno, porém, ignorou o futon e seguiu até a larga porta de madeira que dava para a sacada. Ele adorava aquele lugar. Ele adorava passar horas sentado ali, simplesmente admirando o céu, as estrelas, a lua e seu jardim. Infelizmente esse último teria de receber atenção especial, pois muito pouco havia sobrado da bela paisagem. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar recostou-se à porta, sentindo as mãos de Dino abraçando a cintura e prendendo-o em seus braços. O coração de Hibari batia mais rápido, sem saber se alguém como ele merecia estar vivendo aquele momento, aquela segunda chance.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Eventualmente o louro sentou-se e o Guardião da Nuvem o acompanhou, sem saber por quanto tempo permaneceu entre os braços de seu amante. Ele não fazia ideia de que horas eram. Tudo o que o moreno sabia era que o céu estava escuro e as estrelas brilhavam, e nunca aqueles braços lhe pareceram tão seguros... tão necessários.

O sono chegou e o pegou totalmente desprevenido. Não houve sonhos ou pesadelos. Os olhos negros se abriram lentamente, preguiçosos e parcialmente sonolentos. Ele pôde ver a claridade, deduzindo que já havia amanhecido. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e seu corpo moveu-se bruscamente por puro instinto. Naqueles últimos meses era daquela maneira que ele costumava acordar: de sobressalto, afobado e procurando por alguém que não estaria ao seu lado.

Mas, naquela manhã, ele não estava sozinho.

Hibari abriu os olhos, percebendo que seu rosto estava escondido no peito do Chefe dos Cavallone. O movimento brusco não foi capaz de acordar seu amante, que apenas mexeu-se sobre o futon, apertando ainda mais os braços ao redor do corpo do Guardião da Nuvem. Por um breve momento foi difícil respirar. O moreno sentia calor, mas aquilo não o faria se mover um centímetro sequer. As lembranças da noite anterior o inundaram lentamente, até que ele estivesse totalmente submerso pela presença do louro. Suas mãos apertaram um pouco mais as costas do homem que o envolvia e seus olhos se fecharam. Julgando a coloração amarelada que o Sol refletia na porta fechada, provavelmente já havia passado do meio-dia, mas o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não se importou. O italiano poderia buscar suas coisas ao anoitecer ou simplesmente pedir que Romário trouxesse tudo. Independente do que ele decidisse, Hibari estaria ao seu lado. Pois, quando o Chefe dos Cavallone mencionou que passaria mais tempo no Japão, o Guardião da Nuvem já havia tomado sua decisão: se Dino fosse, ele iria. O moreno não gostava de abandonar sua preciosa Namimori, mas ele não tinha planos de deixar seu amante escapar por seus dedos novamente. Não existia vida sem a luz do Sol. Sem a luz do _seu_ Sol particular.

_Continua..._


	19. Gokudera VI

**Gokudera**

"Alguma outra notícia? _Isso_ não é um relatório. _Isso_ é meia informação e eu não aceitarei tal coisa." Gokudera tamborilava os dedos sobre seus joelhos. Aquela conversa era uma grande perda de tempo. "Essas duas semanas foram para... _isso_? _Inacreditável! Inacreditável!_ Eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado você a cargo disso, Yamamoto."

"Mas a culpa não é minha hahahaha" O moreno riu e pousou o relatório sobre o sofá. "Estou apenas comunicando o que me foi passado por Squalo. _Eles_ não enviaram a informação."

"Era seu dever _conseguir_ essa informação utilizando _qualquer_ método necessário!" O homem de cabelos prateados estava furioso. Não, furioso era pouco. Ele estava quase espumando de raiva. "Terei de resolver tudo?"

"O que você pretende fazer?" A graça pareceu desaparecer do rosto sempre risonho de Yamamoto.

"Falar com Xanxus! O que mais eu faria? O Jyuudaime _quer_ essa informação, e se o Jyuudaime _quer_ alguma coisa, ele _consegue_ essa coisa."

"Eu falarei com Squalo novamente, está bem?" A voz do Guardião da Chuva soou séria. "Você mesmo disse, é _minha_ responsabilidade."

"Vamos ver até onde vai essa sua responsabilidade."

O Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola afrouxou a gravata e recostou-se melhor ao fofo encosto da poltrona. Aquele estava sendo um dia tão cansativo que ele não acreditava que ainda era pouco mais de meio-dia. Sua manhã foi passada basicamente compartilhando informações, e terminava com uma leitura incompleta de um relatório incompleto. _Não é culpa dele. Yamamoto fez o que pôde, e obviamente a Varia jamais entregaria um relatório oficial. Na verdade, nem eu mesmo quero saber o que realmente aconteceu._ Há duas semanas os dois Guardiões haviam retornado da Itália. Nenhum deles sabia, exatamente, se o plano de Dino Cavallone havia funcionado. Por diversas vezes Gokudera se pegou divagando sobre o assunto, mas esses momentos eram extremamente raros. A queda dos Moretti acarretou uma pequena reviravolta no mundo da Máfia. Descobriu-se que eles planejavam muito mais do que simples e amigáveis alianças com os Chefes mais poderosos, e quando os outros envolvidos, ou melhor, as outras "possíveis vítimas" souberam do esquema, todos queriam utilizar seus próprios meios para _questionar_ Lorenzo Moretti. Entretanto, depois que Xanxus e Squalo apareceram com o restante da Varia naquela mansão, ninguém soube do paradeiro do Chefe da Família ou de qualquer um dos subordinados vivos. _A função de Xanxus era interrogar, ou melhor, torturar, por isso o Haneuma disse que não poderia fazer nada. Ele jamais teria conseguido fazer aquilo, então a Varia ficou incumbida de _coletar_ as informações. Ele sabia que Xanxus conseguiria _qualquer_ informação._

Tsuna, em especial, foi um dos poucos que não se importou em não saber do paradeiro do homem. O Décimo Vongola reuniu todos seus Guardiões (e isso incluiu Mukuro, mas não Hibari – este último por motivos óbvios) poucos dias após o retorno de Gokudera. O homem de cabelos castanhos agradeceu o empenho e amizade dos presentes, mas avisou que faria certas mudanças muito em breve. Tsuna pretendia fortificar a aliança com os Cavallone e a Varia, além de criar mais dois departamentos na sede localizada em Roma. Quanto a Namimori, o projeto da base subterrânea deveria ser terminado na metade do tempo, e isso fez com que Giannini e Spanner soltassem longos e cansados suspiros.

"Mas, principalmente, eu quero ser capaz de proteger cada um de vocês. O que aconteceu, ou o que poderia ter acontecido, serviu como um exemplo que não devemos seguir", o Décimo Vongola disse com uma expressão séria quando a reunião estava no fim, "vocês são meus amigos, e tudo isso não será para mim, e sim para todos nós!".

O Braço Direito foi o primeiro a concordar, sentindo-se emocionado por ter um Chefe tão gentil e generoso. Ryohei – que nunca soube sobre Kyoko. A informação repassada apenas se referia a Dino – disse que daria o seu melhor _AO EXTREMO_. Chrome agradeceu Tsuna pela preocupação e disse que faria o possível para ajudar. Mukuro riu e tentou recomeçar uma antiga rixa, mas a Guardiã da Névoa o arrastou para fora antes que os presentes se sentissem nostálgicos com as palavras de Mukuro. Lambo – um garoto de quase onze anos completos – assistiu a reunião através de uma videoconferência, porém, estava entretido com um jogo portátil e pareceu não ouvir uma palavra do que havia sido dito. E Yamamoto, este se levantou, gargalhou e deu um tapa nas costas do Décimo, dizendo que não havia motivos para preocupação. _Ainda não acredito que ele deu um tapa no Jyuudaime. O sermão que ele ouviu depois foi tão longo que fiquei rouco por dois dias._

Após a reunião, os dias do Guardião da Tempestade se tornaram extremamente atarefados. Notícias e mensagens de diversas Famílias chegaram até eles, e era sua função auxiliar seu Jyuudaime em tudo o que fosse necessário. Muitos Chefes, amigos dos Vongola, ofereceram palavras de solidariedade e pediram desculpas por não terem ajudado. Outros, apesar de aliviados, demonstraram reprovação pela maneira como Dino e Tsuna tomaram as rédeas da situação, isto é, sem envolver nenhuma outra Família. O que o homem de cabelos prateados sabia era que, nas últimas semanas, ele era o primeiro a chegar ao escritório e o último a sair. Os únicos momentos livres que ele possuía eram durante as refeições, e esse era basicamente o motivo que ainda fazia com que Yamamoto permanecesse em sua sala.

"Você parece cansado." A voz do Guardião da Chuva chamou a atenção do Braço Direito. "Tem certeza de que não quer ir para casa? Eu posso dirigi-lo até lá."

"Não. Eu preciso assinar mais alguns papéis antes de ir para casa, mas farei isso depois do almoço."

Gokudera sentou-se direito na poltrona, olhando para frente e encarando seu amante. _Amante. Eu ainda não acredito que sejamos realmente amantes._ O moreno estava sentado do lado direito do sofá de três lugares, praticamente à sua frente. _Por causa do trabalho nós mal tivemos tempo de ficarmos sozinhos._ O Guardião da Tempestade soltou um suspiro contrariado. O homem que ele sempre amou finalmente estava ao seu alcance, mas havia tantas coisas para fazer e resolver, que os únicos momentos em que os dois podiam ficar a sós eram como aqueles... _Eu quero beijá-lo. Não aqueles beijos rápidos que trocamos às vezes. Eu quero um daqueles que compartilhamos na Itália._ A lembrança fez o Guardião da Tempestade corar levemente. Após a conversa que tiveram no parque, os dois seguiram para o hotel e o restante do dia foi passado basicamente sobre a cama. _Mas não fizemos nada além de nos beijarmos. Era muito cedo para qualquer outra coisa._

O homem de cabelos prateados ficou em pé e aproximou-se do sofá, pegando o relatório e lançando um olhar de desprezo para a única folha. _Squalo nem seu deu ao trabalho de inventar uma história. Francamente, não sei por que o Jyuudaime simplesmente não corta todos os laços com esses inúteis. Nada bom sai de qualquer envolvimento com a Varia. _Os olhos verdes saíram do pedaço de papel para o homem sentado no sofá, e, embora seu corpo implorasse por um pouco de contato, ele sabia que teria de ser forte. Yamamoto nunca havia estado com um homem. Ele poderia saber, na teoria, como as coisas funcionavam, mas a prática era algo totalmente diferente. O Braço Direito sabia que eventualmente eles iriam até o fim, mas não seria ele a dar o primeiro passo.

"Vamos? Eu estou com fome."

"Eu também."

O Guardião da Chuva ficou em pé, parando em frente a Gokudera. O relatório foi retirado das mãos pálidas com extrema facilidade e jogado para trás, como se fosse um simples pedaço insignificante de papel (o que era, diga-se de passagem!). O Guardião da Tempestade só teve tempo de juntar as sobrancelhas antes que seus lábios fossem sequestrados por um beijo tão espontâneo que por um momento ele achou que fosse cair. Seus joelhos vacilaram, mas havia um braço forte segurando-o e mantendo-o em pé. A língua de Yamamoto pediu passagem, e, embora estivesse travando uma árdua batalha interna, o homem de cabelos prateados sabia que era fraco quando o assunto era prazer. Suas mãos tentaram empurrar o peito do moreno, mas a força que ele colocava no gesto era praticamente nula. Os olhos verdes se fecharam lentamente, e, quando as línguas se encontraram, tudo o que Gokudera conseguiu fazer foi entrelaçar o pescoço de seu amante com força, correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.

Beijar Yamamoto havia se tornado uma das práticas favoritas do Guardião da Tempestade. Depois da Itália, os dois retornaram ao Japão, e mesmo o tempo sendo escasso e os encontros ainda mais raros, os dois sempre arranjavam algum momento para se perderem um nos braços do outro. As iniciativas geralmente partiam do Guardião da Chuva, que sempre que o via por algum corredor achava que beijá-lo era a coisa mais natural do mundo. O homem de cabelos prateados não poderia dizer que aquele gesto lhe desagradava. Ele havia amado o moreno por tanto tempo, que muitas vezes – na verdade, quase sempre – aquele tipo de coisa parecia surreal. _Aproveite. Não se esqueça do futuro. O anel. O homem em seus braços vai deixá-lo eventualmente, então, aproveite._ A conversa com a versão futura de Chrome nunca deixou a mente do Braço Direito. Uma parte de seu coração havia se conformado com o fato de que ambos ficariam juntos por algum tempo. Que aquele relacionamento tinha prazo de validade.

As mãos de Yamamoto apertaram as costas de seu amante e Gokudera se viu reclinando-se sobre sua companhia, conforme ela voltava a se sentar no sofá. Seus joelhos ficaram um de cada lado do moreno antes que ele se posicionasse sobre o colo do Guardião da Chuva. Aquela postura era traiçoeira, e não demorou a que ele percebesse que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia permanecer ali. Seu quadril moveu-se devagar, seguindo o instinto de tentar sentir a ereção de Yamamoto o máximo possível. Aqueles contatos indiretos eram torturantes, mas ao mesmo tempo eróticos e ansiosos. O Guardião da Tempestade não sabia o que se escondia por baixo daquelas camadas de roupas. Os dois costumavam dividir o vestiário, mas isso aconteceu nos tempos de colégio, e _muita_ coisa, aparentemente, havia mudado.

O beijo tornou-se mais eufórico e menos comportado. As mãos do Braço Direito tremiam de excitação, e ele precisou mantê-las nos ombros de seu amante, ou elas teriam descido até o baixo ventre, apenas para sentir aquela região entre seus dedos. _Somos dois homens. Isso é mais do que natural._ Os lábios do moreno deslizaram pelo pescoço pálido do homem de cabelos prateados, mordiscando levemente uma das orelhas.

"Hayato..."

Ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado daquela maneira, por aquela voz sensual e rouca, era mais do que o Guardião da Tempestade poderia suportar. Seu coração batia rápido, e ele soube que não aguentaria simplesmente permanecer ali, sem tocar e sentir diretamente aquele homem. O corpo de Gokudera deslizou até o chão, e ele afastou as pernas de Yamamoto, posicionando-se naquele espaço. Seus dedos correram para desabotoar o cinto e os botões da calça social escura, trêmulos não somente pela excitação, mas também pelo nervosismo.

A roupa de baixo que o Guardião da Chuva vestia era apertada e negra, marcando suas coxas e fazendo com que o Braço Direito sentisse um arrepio de puro desejo ao se deparar com aquela área. Somente em suas fantasias ele imaginou o que o moreno escondia ali. A calça foi abaixada até a altura dos tornozelos, e o homem de cabelos prateados inclinou-se novamente, sorrindo internamente por finalmente ter a chance de fazer aquilo. Sua língua subiu pelo tecido e percorreu toda a extensão do membro de Yamamoto. Um gemido baixo fez com que o Guardião da Tempestade repetisse a carícia, utilizando a ponta de seus dentes para provocar um pouco o Guardião da Chuva. O tecido impedia que ele machucasse seu amante, e Gokudera sabia bem que tipo de reação aquele contato causava. A brincadeira, porém, durou menos tempo do que o homem de cabelos prateados esperava. Ele pretendia tomar seu tempo, saboreando Yamamoto aos poucos, mas bem, isso até sua própria ereção começar a incomodá-lo. O Braço Direito tinha a respiração descompassada enquanto removia a roupa de baixo de seu amante. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu ego se sentiu levemente machucado ao notar que o idiota não era somente maior na altura e nos músculos. _Você deveria ser japonês, Yamamoto!_

Gokudera colocou a franja atrás da orelha antes de voltar a se inclinar sobre a ereção do Guardião da Chuva. Sua língua subiu e desceu com movimentos lentos, mas precisos. Como homem, ele sabia bem os lugares que deveria dedicar mais atenção, e os gemidos do moreno ajudavam com as direções. O homem de cabelos prateados soube logo de cara que não conseguiria colocá-la totalmente em sua boca, mas isso não o fez desistir. Yamamoto precisou cobrir os lábios com as mãos quando parte de sua ereção sumiu dentro da boca de Gokudera. _Isso é tortura._ O Guardião da Tempestade utilizava a mão direita para ajudar nos movimentos, enquanto a esquerda abria os botões de sua própria calça. Seus lábios gemeram quando seus dedos começaram a masturbá-lo, e oferecer prazer ao Guardião da Chuva tornou-se ainda mais necessário.

O escritório encheu-se com gemidos baixos e contidos. Em determinado momento o homem de cabelos prateados sentiu a mão de seu amante em seu rosto, afastando a franja que ameaçava cair em sua testa. Foi também naquele instante que o Braço Direito notou que estava sendo observado. Normalmente ele jamais teria mostrado aquele lado, mas naquela ocasião, em especial, saber que Yamamoto o olhava enquanto ele se masturbava era algo extremamente erótico. O moreno avisou quando o clímax se aproximava, mas Gokudera não se mexeu. Ele não conseguiu manter em sua boca tudo o que havia recebido, sabendo que sua camisa e calça provavelmente estavam arruinadas. O líquido desceu quente por sua garganta e o Guardião da Tempestade ergueu os olhos enquanto passava a ponta da língua pelos cantos dos lábios. A reação do moreno foi automática. Em um segundo o homem de cabelos prateados estava ajoelhado no chão, para no outro estar novamente sobre o colo de Yamamoto, precisando tapar a própria boca enquanto o Guardião da Chuva o masturbava. Seu corpo arqueou-se para trás e o orgasmo veio tão forte que o fez sentir o gosto de sangue ao morder seu lábio inferior.

O Braço Direito do Décimo precisou de alguns minutos até conseguir acalmar-se. Seu corpo estava mole quando ele se sentou sobre os joelhos do moreno, sendo abraçado praticamente em seguida. O idiota ria, sem motivo aparente, provavelmente ignorando que ambos estavam seminus e parcialmente sujos. _Esta foi a primeira vez que algo tão simples pareceu tão bom quanto uma noite completa. Eu acho que morrerei quando dormir com Yamamoto. _O Guardião da Chuva o virou, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre o sofá. Os olhos verdes se abriram, encarando o rosto corado e satisfeito que o observava. Nenhum deles disse nada. Não havia necessidade para palavras. Foi preciso mais alguns minutos até que os dois Guardiões retornassem ao estado normal, e somente ao ficar em pé foi que Gokudera notou que precisaria passar no banheiro antes de ir almoçar.

"Eu preciso de uma nova camisa." Yamamoto disse sem nenhum pingo de vergonha. O Guardião da Tempestade se recusou a encarar o próprio sêmen na peça de roupa de seu amante. Aquilo era embaraçoso demais. "Por sorte eu sempre tenho roupa extra."

"Porque você é idiota." O homem de cabelos prateados já sabia disso. Aquele era um hábito adquirido nos tempos de colégio. Por causa do baseball, o Guardião da Chuva sempre tinha uma troca de roupas no vestiário. O tempo havia passado, mas aquele hábito continuava vivo. _Talvez sirva para momentos como esse..._

"Eu posso te emprestar alguma coisa. Eu tenho roupa sobrando."

"O que é isso? Você está morando aqui?" O Braço Direito encarou sua camisa e sua calça. Seria impossível sair daquele jeito.

"Hahahaha não, mas eu sou uma pessoa precavida. Às vezes corro ao voltar para casa, então deixo minha roupa esportiva na lavanderia. Ela está limpa, só ficará um _pouco_ grande."

_Não vamos falar sobre _tamanhos_ agora!_

Gokudera tentou não deixar que aquilo o ferisse ainda mais.

"Vamos. Eu estou com fome!"

"Eu não. Eu estou satisfeito hahahaha."

O Guardião da Tempestade corou e chutou a canela do moreno antes de se afastar. Seus passos foram pesados, e ele abriu a porta do escritório, olhando várias vezes para garantir que não havia ninguém no corredor. Yamamoto ficou incumbido de levar as roupas até o banheiro, e o homem de cabelos prateados permaneceu ali durante segundos que mais pareceram horas. Quando o Guardião da Chuva retornou e entregou as roupas, o Braço Direito engoliu seco ao encarar o que tinha em mãos. _A mesma roupa que ele usou quando disse que pretendia pedir Yurika em casamento._ Gokudera trancou-se em um dos cubículos e se vestiu devagar, amargando aquela lembrança. O conjunto esportivo vermelho era um pouco mais largo, mas serviria. _Tudo mudará. Yamamoto se casará, provavelmente com Yurika, mas no momento ele é meu, e é isso que importa._

O homem de cabelos prateados abriu a porta, reclamando sobre o tamanho das roupas, mas recebendo apenas uma risada e uma pesada mão que bagunçou seus cabelos. O Guardião da Chuva disse que ficaria com as roupas de ambos e as enviaria para a lavanderia, entregando-as assim que estivessem prontas.

"O que você quer comer? Ah! Podemos tomar sorvete depois?" O humor do moreno parecia excelente.

Gokudera escolheu o restaurante e avisou que não se importaria em tomar sorvete, desde que eles não ficassem cozinhando debaixo do Sol e que não fosse dentro do _seu_ carro. O déjà vu que aquela conversa continha não o deixou desanimado, apenas curioso. Há quase dois meses ele jamais achou que faria o que acabara de fazer, e que estaria onde estava. Sua vida havia mudado totalmente e de uma maneira que ele não esperava. O prospecto de um futuro não tão brilhante e feliz ainda não o assustava tanto. Para alguém que nunca esperou ter tudo aquilo, o Guardião da Tempestade decidira viver um dia depois do outro. A mão de Yamamoto o fez acordar daquele devaneio, e, ao sentir seus dedos serem entrelaçados, o homem de cabelos prateados abaixou os olhos e sorriu.

**x**

Dino Cavallone estava sentado na ponta de uma larga mesa. Ao seu lado direito estava Romário, figura tão presente na vida do louro que poderia passar facilmente por sua sombra. Espalhados pela sala estavam meia dúzia de subordinados, que lançaram olhares sérios ao vê-los entrar, mas que suavizaram a expressão ao notarem que os presentes eram _aliados_. Gokudera entrou na frente, deixando a porta aberta para que sua companhia viesse atrás. Os subordinados fizeram uma polida reverência antes de saírem e então eram somente eles.

A sala de reunião do escritório dos Vongola parecia incrivelmente grande quando Tsuna não estava presente. _Haneuma pediu que a reunião fosse privada, embora o Jyuudaime saiba exatamente o que está acontecendo._ O Guardião da Tempestade meneou a cabeça, achando que aquele era o cumprimento máximo que o italiano receberia.

"Bom dia. É bom vê-los de novo e em outras circunstâncias." O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou em pé para cumprimentá-los, mas sentou-se novamente.

O Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola não respondeu, mas Yamamoto ergueu uma das mãos e soltou um animado "Yo!", sendo reprimido por um par de olhos verdes.

"Podemos ir direto ao assunto?" O homem de cabelos prateados sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa. Ele sabia o motivo daquela reunião, e aquilo o vinha assombrando durante toda aquela semana.

"Nós precisamos marcar uma data e escolher um representante." Dino pareceu compartilhar daquele mesmo pensamento.

"Você não pode ir por motivos óbvios." Gokudera sentiu-se mal por dizer aquilo. Indiferente de simpatizar ou não com o louro, ele entendia muito bem a situação. _Seja simpático._ "Digo, você não saberia ao certo se o plano funcionou."

"Dokuro-chan disse que não irá, então nosso número está ainda mais reduzido." O italiano não pareceu ter se afetado pela gratuidade.

O Guardião da Tempestade abaixou os olhos e umedeceu os lábios.

Há uma semana ele recebeu a ligação do Chefe dos Cavallone. A surpresa por aquilo só não foi maior do que o motivo da ligação. Com o plano concluído, só havia uma coisa restante a fazer: ir ao futuro. Não havia como saber se tudo ocorreu como Dino esperava se não houvesse uma prova viva disso. _Ninguém retornou. Ninguém veio do futuro para nos dizer se tudo está bem. Pelo que sabemos nada mudou e então as coisas se tornarão piores. _O Braço Direito tentava não pensar naquela possibilidade, mas seria muito ingênuo e infantil de sua parte descartar a mais elementar das probabilidades: eles falharam. Eles falharam miseravelmente e então como seria? Haveria uma segunda tentativa? Existia algo que pudesse ser feito? _Se nada mudou _ele_ voltará. Hibari voltará e então o futuro será destruído para sempre._ As palavras da versão dez anos mais velha de Chrome ainda ecoavam na mente do homem de cabelos prateados. _Ela disse algo mais. O anel... Não se esqueça do anel._

"Eu irei."

A voz veio de alguém sentado à sua frente, e foi somente ao erguer os olhos que Gokudera conseguiu juntar a voz com a pessoa. O Guardião da Chuva o olhava com uma expressão séria, mas o "sério" do moreno nunca foi realmente... _sério_, com exceção de situações extremas. Havia um ar brincalhão e despreocupado em Yamamoto, e naquele momento seus olhos brilhavam com certa curiosidade e, infelizmente, obstinação. _Não se esqueça do anel._

"Não."

A negativa cruzou os lábios do Guardião da Tempestade antes que ele pudesse processá-la. Ele sentiu os olhos de todos os presentes, principalmente o olhar levemente surpreso por parte de seu amante. Por um momento o Braço Direito não soube o que dizer. Não havia uma explicação oficial e racional para aquilo. _Ele não pode ir. Se Yamamoto for ele saberá sobre o anel. Ele saberá com quem irá casar e então tudo estará acabado._ A ideia de que seu sonho estava com os dias contados levou uma onda de temor por seu corpo. O homem de cabelos prateados entreabriu os lábios, mas seu cérebro simplesmente não conseguiu completar o pensamento.

"Eu irei e descobrirei o máximo possível. Eu até mesmo falarei com Hibari se for necessário." O Guardião da Chuva lançou um rápido olhar na direção de Gokudera, mas sua atenção estava totalmente no louro. "Um de nós precisa ir, então eu estou me voluntariando."

"Eu irei." O Guardião da Tempestade tinha a voz incerta. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que saber que, no momento em que o moreno retornasse, aquelas semanas de felicidade não significariam absolutamente nada. "Chrome falou comigo e será mais fácil se for eu a encontrá-la."

"Ela pode falar comigo da mesma forma como falará com você." Yamamoto rebateu. A seriedade realmente _séria_ começava a se tornar visível em suas feições. _Ele está ficando bravo._

"É bom saber que temos mais de um candidato". O italiano parecia ser o único despreocupado ali. "Mas eu acho que dessa vez devemos enviar Yamamoto-kun."

"O quê?!" A reação do Braço Direito do Décimo foi automática. Seus olhos pousaram no Chefe dos Cavallone e naquele momento ele desejou explodir aquele homem.

"Existe muito mais do que o meu futuro em jogo, Gokudera-kun." Dino não se abalou. "Lembre-se, eu não fui o único a morrer. E, infelizmente, eu não confio em deixá-lo ir para um lugar em que você, talvez, saiba que a esposa de seu melhor amigo continua morta."

Aquilo atingiu o homem de cabelos prateados como um tapa na face. Ele havia se esquecido, por um momento, que Dino não era o único cujo futuro talvez não existisse. _Ele tem razão. Eu não sei o que faria se encontrasse o Jyuudaime de dez anos. Eu nem sequer conseguiria falar._ A ideia de que ele era inútil naquela situação só serviu para enfurecer Gokudera. Sua mão direita cerrou-se em forma de punho e ele desejou estar sozinho para que pudesse descontar sua raiva em alguma coisa... ou alguém.

"Você fica com Tsuna. Eu irei e reportarei tudo o que descobrir." Yamamoto parecia tranquilo. "Só precisamos marcar o dia. Acredito que obter a bazuca não será um problema."

"Já falei com Giannini; ele disse que estará tudo pronto."

"Podemos utilizar a base subterrânea. O outro _eu_ pode ficar ali durante o tempo que ficarei ausente. Gokudera poderia ser responsável por vigiar a porta." Havia uma doçura desnecessária naquele mudo pedido.

"Não. Eu ficarei com o Jyuudaime. Peça para algum dos subordinados dos Cavallone para fazer companhia. Eu não irei."

O Guardião da Chuva não recebeu bem aquela resposta. Seus olhos se tornaram sérios e ele não voltou a mencionar aquela ideia. O Chefe dos Cavallone se comprometeu a ele mesmo fazer companhia a versão mais velha do moreno, além de que isso serviria também como uma forma dupla de obter informação de maneira mais rápida.

"Ele me dirá o que está acontecendo e utilizaremos os seus olhos apenas para nos certificarmos. Desse modo, teremos certeza absoluta de que tudo ocorreu como planejado."

_Isso _se_ o plano funcionou._ O Guardião da Tempestade se sentia enjoado. A cada segundo que ele passava ali, mais difícil era afastar a ideia de que muito breve tudo aquilo escorreria por entre seus dedos.

"Quanto à data, o que acha de três dias?" A voz de Dino fez os olhos verdes se arregalarem levemente. _Muito cedo._

"Acho ótimo." Yamamoto respondeu no mesmo instante.

"Então estamos combinados." O louro sorriu como se seu trabalho estivesse feito. "Entrarei em contato para conversarmos sobre os últimos detalhes."

O Guardião da Chuva sorriu e agradeceu a presença do italiano, mas tudo o que o Braço Direito do Décimo conseguiu fazer foi permanecer sentado. Ele não ouvia seu entorno e não prestara atenção quando o Chefe dos Cavallone se despediu e a sala de reuniões tornou-se mais e mais vazia, até que os únicos presentes fossem ele e o moreno.

"O que foi isso?"

O som da voz de Yamamoto trouxe o homem de cabelos prateados de volta à realidade. A expressão do homem sentado à sua frente era suave e gentil, e aquilo só piorava a situação. Gokudera não poderia simplesmente dizer o que lhe afligia, pois seria o mesmo que expor seus medos e deixar que seu amante conhecesse um lado que ele não queria mostrar a ninguém. _Eu não posso dizer que eu não quero que ele vá porque eu sei que ele vai me deixar._ A impotência que o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu o fez sorrir, um triste e derrotado sorriso. _Eu posso correr e mentir para mim mesmo, mas eu não posso me esconder. Cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria. Eu sabia. Eu sempre soube. _O Braço Direito balançou a cabeça em negativo e ficou em pé. _Eu tenho três dias. Eu aproveitarei esses meus três dias como se nada fosse acontecer._

"O que acha de comermos alguma coisa? Podemos ir àquela cafeteria que você mencionou on–"

"Eu não vou deixá-lo, Hayato."

O restante das palavras morreu na boca do homem de cabelos prateados. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e seus olhos verdes encararam a mesa, temerosos do que veriam se fossem erguidos.

"Eu sei que você está com medo, mas não importa o que aconteça, eu prom–"

"CALE-SE!" Gokudera bateu a mão direita na mesa, erguendo o rosto e dando uma boa olhada em Yamamoto. Seu corpo tremia de raiva, arrependimento e medo. "Não ouse me prometer nada e não aja como se não soubesse da verdade. Eu disse, não? Eu já sei o futuro. O _seu_ futuro. Você vai estar casado em dez anos, provavelmente morando em uma larga casa com os filhos que sempre quis. Então, não ouse me prometer nada."

"Você não sabe disso. Você não sabe de nada." A voz do Guardião da Chuva saiu mais alta. Ele estava sério. Ao contrário da _outra_ seriedade que o moreno demonstrara na reunião, naquele momento a _verdadeira_ seriedade de Yamamoto surgia. "Eu escolhi você e nada do que eu veja no futuro vai mudar isso."

"Você está errado e sabe disso." O Guardião da Tempestade bateu novamente na mesa. Seu sangue fervia. _Adeus meus três dias._ "E eu não ficarei aqui para ser rejeitado. Vá para o futuro! Vá para o inferno que eu não me importo. Mas eu não estarei aqui."

"O quê? Do que você estava falando, Hayato?"

_Oh, não. Não me venha com primeiros nomes. Não torne isso ainda mais difícil, idiota._ O Braço Direito sabia o que deveria dizer. Se ele terminasse aquela relação suicida seria muito mais fácil lidar com a inevitável futura rejeição. O moreno voltaria com suas novidades, confirmando ou não o plano, e com a inesquecível visão de um futuro que provavelmente só seria bom para ele mesmo.

"Esqueça," o homem de cabelos prateados fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O ar pareceu entrar por todos os seus poros, mas aquilo não foi suficiente para acalmar seus ânimos. "Não tem sentido. Precisamos falar com o Jyuudaime e preparar a base subterrânea."

"Você está fugindo da conversa." Yamamoto parecia ofendido.

"Não, não estou. A conversa terminou." Gokudera tentou o seu melhor para parecer despreocupado. "Eu estou apenas ansioso. Se nada mudou no futuro, então teremos de pensar em um plano B e, honestamente, nenhum de nós tem um plano B."

O Guardião da Chuva manteve a expressão carrancuda por alguns segundos, suavizando-a após ouvir pela segunda vez sobre a _suposta_ preocupação do Braço Direito do Décimo. O homem de cabelos prateados ficou encarregado de falar com Tsuna sobre o ocorrido na reunião, mas ambos decidiram que seria melhor fazer isso no dia seguinte.

"Eu preciso ir para casa." O moreno ainda soava chateado. "No fim do dia eu passarei pelo apartamento."

"Hoje é a final, não?" O Guardião da Tempestade tentou ao máximo soar _normal_, independente do que realmente aquilo significasse.

"Sim." Yamamoto deu a volta na mesa, parando em frente a Gokudera. Os olhos verdes se ergueram, e ele se sentiu levemente intimidado. "Eu vou provar que tudo o que venho dizendo durante essas semanas é real. Eu não estou brincando aqui, Hayato. Eu não passo meu tempo com você, eu não o beijo, eu não o abraço porque não quero ou porque me sinto forçado a isso." O Guardião da Chuva soltou um baixo suspiro. "Eu apenas queria que você confiasse em mim e acreditasse nos meus sentimentos. Eu sei que eu fiz você esperar anos, e que parece impossível que eu sinta o que eu digo sentir, mas eu mereço pelo menos o privilégio da dúvida. Não decida meu futuro por mim. Eu faço minhas próprias escolhas. Eu te escolheria hoje, amanhã e depois e depois. Se você tivesse se declaro em qualquer momento no passado eu teria te escolhido. E não, eu não estou colocando esse peso nas suas costas."

O moreno esboçou um meio sorriso, aproximando-se e depositando um gentil beijo na bochecha esquerda do Guardião da Tempestade.

"Eu te amo, Hayato, e isso não mudará." Os lábios de Yamamoto tocaram levemente uma das orelhas de seu amante. "E se para fazer você acreditar nisso eu precise mudar meu futuro, então que seja. Mas esteja preparado para assumir a responsabilidade de me ter ao seu lado até nos tornarmos dois velhinhos. Até mais tarde."

O Guardião da Chuva deixou a sala, mas foi preciso muito mais do que meros minutos para fazer com que o Braço Direito do Décimo se movesse. Suas pernas não andaram e seus braços não fizeram nenhum movimento. A primeira coisa em seu corpo a reagir foram seus olhos. A lágrima que escorreu pelo canto de seu olho esquerdo formou uma gota em seu queixo e pingou em seus sapatos escuros. Foi somente nesse momento que o homem de cabelos prateados pareceu acordar de seu transe, enxugando o rosto com certa pressa e respirando fundo. _Idiota. Você é realmente um idiota, Yamamoto. _Gokudera riu consigo mesmo, sentindo que seu peito estava muito mais leve. _Mas eu acho que consigo te oferecer o benefício da dúvida. Pelo menos durante os próximos três dias._

E, respirando fundo, o Guardião da Tempestade deixou a sala.

**x**

O apartamento nunca pareceu tão grande quanto naquela tarde. O Guardião da Chuva permaneceu ajudando o pai durante toda a tarde e boa parte da noite, retornando quando o Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola já não tinha mais esperanças de vê-lo. Quando a campainha soou, o homem de cabelos prateados encarava vários folders de restaurantes, escolhendo onde jantaria. Sua despensa estava cheia, mas ele não se sentia inclinado a cozinhar absolutamente nada. Ao ouvir o som que vinha da porta, porém, Gokudera imaginou que seu jantar estaria acompanhando seu visitante.

Yamamoto abriu um largo sorriso quando a porta foi aberta. Ele vestia um conjunto esportivo azul escuro e em sua mão direita havia duas sacolinhas onde provavelmente estaria a comida. Entretanto, o que realmente chamou a atenção do Guardião da Tempestade foi a bolsa esportiva que ele carregava em seu ombro esquerdo.

"Você foi treinar?" O Braço Direito reconhecia aquela bolsa. O idiota sempre a carregava quando tinha treino de baseball.

"Não, mas eu precisava trazer minhas roupas em algum lugar."

"Roupas?" O homem de cabelos prateados franziu a testa.

"Sim. Eu passarei os próximos três dias aqui."

A simplicidade com que aquela frase foi dita só não seria mais rotineira do que a maneira com que o Guardião da Chuva retirou os tênis com os próprios pés, entregou as sacolas com a comida e seguiu pelo corredor, como se aquilo fosse normal. Como se eles sempre tivessem vivido daquela forma... _como se ele morasse aqui._

"D-Do que você está falando?" Gokudera fechou a porta e apressou-se para ir atrás de seu amante. O moreno virou à direita e seguiu pelo corredor, entrando no quarto e deixando a bolsa esportiva sobre a cama. "O-O que você faz no _meu_ quarto?" Suas bochechas se tornaram rubras. Até aquele momento Yamamoto não havia entrado em seu quarto... não depois de _tudo_."

"Eu quero passar esses três dias com você. Eu já avisei meu pai e trouxe tudo o que necessito. Só precisarei de uma toalha." O Guardião da Chuva o olhou sem demonstrar nenhum receio de compartilhar aquelas informações.

"P-Por quê? Você tem uma casa."

"Se você quiser dormir lá em casa nesses dias eu não me importo." O moreno espreguiçou-se enquanto se aproximava. "Eu gostaria de um banho."

O Guardião da Tempestade entreabriu os lábios para argumentar, mas algo dentro dele gritou que aquilo seria uma grande perda de tempo. Seus olhos se reviraram e seus passos o levaram até o guarda-roupa, abaixando-se e abrindo uma das gavetas, retirando uma toalha azul-clara. _Ele não pode ficar aqui._ Yamamoto segurou a toalha e sorriu, deixando o quarto e o Braço Direito com seus pensamentos. _Ele não pode ficar. Eu não sei se tenho todo esse autocontrole._ O homem de cabelos prateados só deixou o cômodo quando ouviu a porta do banheiro ser fechada. Seus passos até a cozinha foram rápidos, quase uma corrida. Seu coração batia apressado e sua mente lhe mostrava diversos cenários diferentes.

Os dois não haviam feito sexo em quase três semanas, embora tivessem chegado perto... perigosamente perto. _Nós somos homens. É normal. É perfeitamente normal,_ era o que Gokudera gostava de repetir para si mesmo todas as vezes que seus hormônios pareciam querer levar vantagem sobre sua mente. Nos quatro primeiro dias eles não fizeram nada além de trocar longos beijos. Foi uma questão de tempo até que os beijos se tornassem insuficientes e as mãos começassem a subir e descer, tocando e conhecendo o corpo um do outro. _Tudo o que fizemos foi nos tocarmos, nada mais. E nada mais vai acontecer aqui._ O Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo, apoiando as mãos sobre a beirada da pia. _Se ele for me deixar, eventualmente, eu não quero precisar me lembrar de tudo o que fizemos. _A ideia de que o sexo com o moreno seria apenas uma lembrança amarga acabaria tornando a situação ainda mais cruel.

O Braço Direito garantiu que sua mente estivesse ocupada durante os minutos que seu amante passou no banho. Ele arrumou a mesa de jantar, na sala, ajeitou os sushis que o idiota havia trazido, mas foi impossível não sentir o coração bater mais rápido quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta. O homem de cabelos prateados estava na cozinha, mas seguiu para sala em uma velocidade absurda. Quando Yamamoto finalmente apareceu, ele estava sentado e aparentemente quieto.

"Obrigado por me esperar." O Guardião da Chuva sentou-se em frente à sua companhia e sorriu. "Eu trouxe mais sashimi. Eu sei que é um dos seus favoritos."

"Espero que tenha pagado pelo jantar. Roubar comida do restaurante é um absurdo." Gokudera sentia-se menos nervoso. De nada adiantaria se esquivar do moreno. Ele acabaria notando e as coisas ficariam piores. _De qualquer forma, ele dorme no sofá, como sempre. Nada mudou. _Nada!

"Hahahaha não se preocupe com isso." Yamamoto riu enquanto se servia. "Não acredito que já estamos no final do campeonato. Tentarei ir ao estádio no próximo ano. O que acha de me fazer companhia?"

"Jamais." O Guardião da Tempestade juntou as sobrancelhas, achando aquilo absurdo. Ele? Em um estádio? Assistindo baseball? Ridículo! "Eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes para fazer do que perder meu tempo com essa bobagem."

"Do que você está falando?" O moreno ria. "Você esteve em quase todos os meus jogos."

_Por você, não pelo baseball._ Aquela lembrança levou um gosto amargo aos lábios do Braço Direito, pois, em basicamente todos os jogos, sempre que o time saia vencedor, a primeira coisa que o idiota fazia era sorrir e acenar na direção da namorada. O homem de cabelos prateados não respondeu, e o Guardião da Chuva pareceu entender o silêncio. Sua mão coçou sua nuca, e os olhos castanhos encararam o prato e a figura à sua frente em uma frequência perturbadora.

"O quê?" Gokudera ergueu os olhos, cansado daquele joguinho. _Três dias. Três dias. Não perca tempo com brigas desnecessárias. Você sentirá falta desses momentos depois._

"Nada." Yamamoto sorriu. "Eu estava apenas te olhando comer. Você realmente gosta de sashimi."

"Preocupe-se com o seu prato, idiota, ou ficará sem nada!"

O Guardião da Tempestade esticou o braço, roubando com seu hashi o shashimi que estava no meio do prato de seu amante. O moreno fingiu uma indignação que não existia, rindo em seguida e ameaçando comer todo o restante do sushi. Aquilo desencadeou uma pseudo-briga inútil, regada a risadas e ameaças infindáveis. Em poucos minutos o clima se tornou descontraído novamente, e, embora tivesse conhecimento de que havia tornado a situação propositalmente melhor, o Braço Direito não se importou. Seu tempo com aquele homem era muito precioso e ele não desperdiçaria um minuto sequer com lembranças bobas.

O sushi terminou antes da conversa. Pois, mesmo que estivessem em um estranho e novo relacionamento, nenhum dos presentes jamais poderia esquecer que, antes de tudo, eles eram amigos. Aquela amizade que havia começado com uma grande inimizade (por parte do homem de cabelos prateados, claro), transformara-se em algo muito maior e mais profundo naqueles anos. Parar e relembrar conversas e cenas ridículas era a melhor parte da nostalgia.

"Não ria, idiota!" Gokudera tentou parecer zangado, mas seus lábios acabaram sorrindo. "Você não sabe o quão difícil foi convencer o Jyuudaime a ir naquele maldito festival."

"Não mais do que convencê-lo a acompanhar a Sasagawa. Eu consigo ver claramente a cara do Tsuna. Ele nos olhou como se implorasse ajuda e tudo o que fizemos foi sorrir hahaha."

"O Jyuudaime foi extremamente corajoso! Ele entrou na casa mal-assombrada e protegeu a donzela indefesa. Esse é o meu Jyuudaime!"

"Ele _gritou_ o caminho _inteiro_, Gokudera hahahaha." Yamamoto riu alto. "A Sasagawa foi a corajosa naquele dia."

"Maldito! Como ousa!"

O Guardião da Tempestade sabia que aquilo era uma _meia_ verdade. O assunto era o festival cultural do colégio Namimori. O evento aconteceu no último ano do ensino médio graças à estranha ausência de Hibari Kyouya que, embora já tivesse se formado na época, aparecia basicamente todos os dias para _fiscalizar_ os alunos. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não esteve presente em nenhum dos três dias, e devido a isso o festival pôde ser realizado. _Ele provavelmente estava com o Haneuma. Naquela época eu já sabia que eles estavam juntos. Custei a acreditar que aquilo fosse real._ O Braço Direito do Décimo juntou os hashis. Foi por um mero acaso que ele viu, em uma tarde de outono, o Guardião da Nuvem e o Chefe da Família Cavallone lutando no terraço. A ação mesmo durou poucos segundos. O moreno foi completamente imobilizado, e se a cena em si já não fosse chocante o bastante, já que Hibari _nunca_ perdia, ver o louro puxar o chicote, segurar o rosto do Guardião da Nuvem e beijá-lo foi definitivamente uma das coisas mais surpreendentes que ele já vira na vida. _O mais incrível não foi a cena, mas sim Hibari não ter revidado e simplesmente aceitado o beijo como se fosse uma coisa comum... como se eles fizessem aquilo sempre._

"Você acha que Tsuna criará coragem e pedirá a Sasagawa em casamento? Porque ele está nessa situação há anos." A voz do Guardião da Chuva o trouxe para a realidade. "Eu sei que ela gosta dele, então por que eles simplesmente não ficam juntos?"

_A vida não é assim tão fácil, idiota._ O homem de cabelos prateados ficou em pé e começou a recolher a louça. Ele concordava com o moreno. Seu precioso Chefe e amigo tinha praticamente todas as chances com a jovem mulher, mas, no fundo, Tsuna temia que algo pudesse acontecer a ela, por isso mantinha certa distância. _E ele estava certo. _Gokudera engoliu seco, lembrando-se inevitavelmente que Kyoko morria futuramente, da mesma maneira como Dino havia morrido. _Se o plano funcionou, então tudo mudará. Hibari terá seu amante de volta, mesmo não merecendo aquele homem. O Jyuudaime terá a esposa, e eu perderei o homem que amo. _Aquela constatação o fez erguer os olhos, ficando levemente surpreso ao ver que Yamamoto o olhava. Havia um estranho e curioso meio sorriso em seus lábios.

"O quê?"

"Nada," o Guardião da Chuva ficou em pé e segurou as embalagens vazias, "eu só estava te admirando."

"Me... admirando?" O Braço Direito juntou as sobrancelhas e cruzou a sala, seguindo até a cozinha. Sua companhia vinha logo atrás.

"Sim, admirando. Você é muito bonito, Gokudera, e, antes que diga qualquer coisa, eu achei isso desde a primeira vez que te vi." O homem de cabelos prateados colocou os pratos sujos dentro da pia e virou-se, erguendo uma sobrancelha e esboçando uma expressão de total incredulidade. "Eu sempre achei que você fosse bonito e diferente. Não é sempre que vemos pessoas tão brancas e com cabelos tão finos e prateados. Eu achei que fosse tivesse saído de algum conto de fadas hahahaha."

O Guardião da Tempestade sentiu o rosto tornar-se rubro. Aquele comentário era totalmente gratuito e desnecessário, e por um momento as palavras lhe haviam faltado. Ele queria praguejar com aquele idiota por ter dito aquilo, mas como? Como destratar alguém que havia feito um elogio tão puro? O Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola pensou em uma maneira de responder, mas antes que pudesse ter tal atitude, Yamamoto soltou um baixo "Oh!" e consultou o relógio.

"Você quer ajuda com a louça?"

"Não, pode ir. Eu me viro." Gokudera sentiu-se mais aliviado. A final do campeonato começaria em minutos. _Fui salvo por baseball!_

"T-Tem certeza?"

"Vai, vai!"

O Guardião da Chuva foi quase enxotado da cozinha, mas o homem de cabelos prateados se sentiu extremamente aliviado ao ver-se só naquele cômodo. Não havia muita louça para ser lavada: dois pratos e dois copos. Os hashis e as embalagens foram para o lixo, então ele poderia permanecer apenas poucos minutos na cozinha antes de ir para a sala fazer companhia a seu amante. O Guardião da Tempestade começou a lavar a louça, parando ao segurar um dos pratos. _Eu sempre fiz isso quando o idiota fazia as refeições aqui, mas parece diferente. _Os olhos verdes encararam a louça, imaginando que não seria de todo ruim ter de fazer aquilo todos os dias. _Tudo seria em dobro._ Ao notar que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, o Braço Direito balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquela ideia absurda. _Três dias. Somente mais três dias._

Gokudera deixou a cozinha quando não havia mais motivos para permanecer afastado da sala. O moreno estava sentado no sofá mais largo e de frente à tv. Seus lábios esboçaram um meio sorriso ao ver sua companhia, e ele apontou para o lugar vazio ao seu lado, mas o Guardião da Tempestade optou pela poltrona. Daquela posição ele ficava longe o suficiente para não tocar aquele homem. Seus olhos podiam ver, mas suas mãos não podiam tocar. _É seguro aqui. Eu não farei nada demais se estiver sentado à certa distância._

Se havia algo que o homem de cabelos prateados genuinamente não entendia era a paixão que Yamamoto tinha por baseball. Ele conhecia as regras, as posições dos jogadores e o tempo das partidas, mas tudo aquilo fora aprendido através do Guardião da Chuva. O Braço Direito do Décimo apoiou um dos cotovelos no braço da poltrona e encarou a tv, franzindo a testa e tentando encontrar naquela cena alguma coisa que o motivasse a estar ali. Sua companhia, porém, parecia sentir totalmente o oposto. O idiota estava inclinado para frente, os belos olhos castanhos vidrados no que acontecia, e a cada lance o Guardião da Chuva fazia algum gesto que demonstrava exatamente o que ele sentia. Os olhos de Gokudera se reviraram nas órbitas, e ele soube que aquela seria uma longa noite.

A atenção na partida foi facilmente desviada para o fanático moreno que assistia a tudo com olhos atentos. O Guardião da Tempestade, inicialmente, apenas pousava os olhos em Yamamoto vez ou outra, mas não demorou a que a única coisa que valesse a pena ser admirada fosse apenas o Guardião da Chuva. O Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola recostou-se melhor à poltrona, enquanto seus olhos verdes fitavam sua companhia com muito mais do que admiração. _Eu me lembro das horas que o idiota passava treinando. _O homem de cabelos prateados perdera a conta de quantas vezes ficou depois da aula, no terraço, fumando e observando o treino que acontecia bem embaixo de seus olhos. O moreno tornou-se o capitão do time assim que entrou no ensino médio e por três anos o colégio Namimori não perdeu uma única partida. _Os garotos o tinham como ídolo, as garotas suspiravam por onde ele andava e hoje ele está aqui, na minha sala, no meu sofá..._

Aquele pensamento levou uma onda de eletricidade pelo corpo de Gokudera. Ele evitava pensar no assunto, mas era em momentos como aquele que era difícil esquecer que há mais de um mês ele não sabia o que era tocar e ser tocado intimamente por outro ser humano. _Desde que deixei Masayoshi..._ Seu contato com o Guardião da Chuva ainda não havia chegado naquele nível, e, embora tivesse dito para si mesmo que nada aconteceria, o Guardião da Tempestade achou que não haveria nada de mal em apenas imaginar. _Como se fosse a primeira vez que eu fizesse isso..._ O Braço Direito abaixou os olhos, lembrando-se das milhares de vezes que seu amante visitou suas fantasias naqueles anos.

Se o homem de cabelos prateados pudesse dizer exatamente o que gostaria de fazer naquele momento, envolveria suor, gemidos e nenhuma roupa. O moreno fez algum comentário sobre um dos jogadores, mas Gokudera não prestou atenção. Ele estava ocupado demais imaginando o que Yamamoto faria se ele ficasse em pé, caminhasse até o sofá e o beijasse. Ou o que o idiota pensaria se ele se despisse e o chamasse para o quarto. _Eu não precisaria do quarto._ O Guardião da Tempestade engoliu seco quando sua mente foi mais além, mostrando cenas e fazendo-o imaginar como seria sentar-se sobre a ereção do moreno, enquanto seu quadril se movia em uma velocidade absurda. _Eu me sinto com 15 anos novamente._

O pensamento o fez mexer as pernas, notando que seu baixo ventre começava a responder àquelas ideias. O Braço Direito encarou rapidamente a tv, apenas para se manter atento ao que estava acontecendo. Entretanto, quando seus olhos voltaram à figura do moreno, seu corpo tremeu ao notar os olhos sérios e castanhos que o encaravam. O homem de cabelos prateados não soube por que corou e ficou em pé, quase no mesmo instante. _Eu preciso de outro banho. Eu preciso de um banho urgentemente. _Seus pés se afastaram da poltrona e uma de suas mãos colocou a franja prateada atrás da orelha, mas ele nunca conseguiu passar além do sofá. Na verdade, ele não soube direito o que aconteceu.

Em um segundo ele caminhava na direção do corredor; no segundo seguinte ele sentia suas costas no macio sofá vermelho, ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas eram afastadas sem delicadeza enquanto algo pesado tocava seu baixo ventre. O gemido, porém, morreu em sua boca quando os lábios de Yamamoto o beijaram com tanta vontade e violência que por um momento seu mundo pareceu girar. E, por um tempo que Gokudera não soube contar, eles se beijaram. A situação tornou-se clara pouco a pouco, e, quando o Guardião da Chuva afastou os lábios, ele entendeu o que havia acontecido: o moreno o puxara para o sofá e simplesmente o agarrara. O peso que o Braço Direito do Décimo sentia em seu baixo ventre dizia respeito à ereção de Yamamoto.

"Eu não consigo mais esperar, Gokudera." A voz do moreno saiu rouca e grossa. Seu corpo projetou-se para frente e o Guardião da Tempestade gemeu baixo ao sentir a ereção que se esfregava em seu próprio membro. "Eu quero _você_... agora."

"O jogo." Aquela foi a primeira coisa que passou pela mente do homem de cabelos prateados. Ele estava rubro e completamente indefeso embaixo daquele homem. "É... a final."

"Eu não me importo." Yamamoto quase riu. Sua mão grande e pesada subiu pelo abdômen do homem que estava por baixo, e foi impossível para Gokudera omitir o gemido quando ela tocou um de seus mamilos. "Eu vou levá-lo até o quarto, Hayato. E eu vou amá-lo com todas as fibras do meu corpo, está bem?"

O Guardião da Tempestade apenas meneou positivo com a cabeça. Seu coração batia absurdamente rápido, e, assim que respondeu, o moreno o puxou e ambos ficaram em pé. Os lábios de Yamamoto retomaram o beijo, e o que havia começado quente e eufórico tornou-se uma erótica dança até o quarto. Nunca aqueles móveis pareceram tão ardilosos e perigosos. A mesinha do telefone foi derrubada, mas nenhum deles ouviu o barulho. O Braço Direito apenas sentiu suas costas baterem com força contra a parede da sala, e sua camisa ser retirada com pressa. As mãos do Guardião da Chuva o ergueram levemente, fazendo com que ambas as ereções se encontrassem. O beijo só era interrompido para pegar ar, e mesmo nesses curtos momentos os lábios do moreno ficavam ocupados com beijos no pescoço pálido e leves mordidas. O caminho pelo corredor foi ainda mais difícil. Não era necessário mais do que dez passos, mas naquela noite até aquele pequeno espaço parecia uma longa caminhada. Na metade do corredor os lábios de Gokudera gemeram mais alto ao sentir uma das mãos de Yamamoto dentro de sua calça. Seu amante o virou contra a parede e começou a masturbá-lo enquanto esfregava a ereção em seu quadril. Aquelas camadas de roupas evitavam o contato direto, mas serviam para que o coração do Guardião da Tempestade se preparasse para o prato principal.

Quando entrou finalmente no quarto, a pressa do Guardião da Chuva pareceu ter triplicado e o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre a excitação do Braço Direito do Décimo. O moreno o empurrou sobre a cama e sorriu. Aquela era a primeira vez que o homem de cabelos prateados via _aquele_ sorriso. Era diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já havia visto. Não era simpatia, alegria ou felicidade. Havia uma estranha satisfação nos lábios de Yamamoto, e até mesmo seus olhos estavam diferentes, um pouco sérios, semicerrados... desejosos. O Guardião da Chuva aproximou-se, inclinando-se levemente sobre a cama, esfregando gentilmente seus lábios nos de seu amante. Suas mãos desceram até a cintura de Gokudera e foi com uma facilidade incrível que ele se livrou da calça de moletom e a roupa de baixo. O Guardião da Tempestade nunca se sentiu tão vulnerável, porém, ele nada fez para cobrir seu corpo. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e o coração do Braço Direito bateu ainda mais rápido ao ver, por um breve momento, a maneira sensual com que Yamamoto passou a ponta da língua pelos próprios lábios enquanto o observava.

Até aquele dia o homem de cabelos prateados não sabia o que era realmente estar tão excitado por alguém, a tal ponto que seu corpo inteiro parecia ansiar por contato. O moreno se pôs a tirar a camisa e a calça, e, embora aqueles gestos tivessem acontecido com rapidez, do ponto de vista de Gokudera o tempo foi suficiente para que cada centímetro de seu corpo imaginasse como seria sentir Yamamoto dentro dele. Seu amante usava uma roupa de baixo vermelha e extremamente grudada. Não foi difícil notar a ereção ou a maneira como o tecido prendia as coxas bem definidas do Guardião da Chuva. Quando o moreno inclinou-se sobre ele, o Braço Direito pôde ouvir claramente seu coração bater. Suas mãos encostaram trêmulas ao peito nu e moreno, e, assim que seu amante tocou levemente os lábios e o beijou, esfregando indiretamente as ereções, o homem de cabelos prateados gemeu... e gemeu.

Gokudera nunca havia chegado ao orgasmo sem estímulo nenhum, muito menos por causa de um _quase_ beijo. Seu rosto estava quente por causa do clímax, e, apesar de seus olhos verdes estarem um pouco embaçados por causa do prazer repentino, ele viu quando o Guardião da Chuva sorriu extremamente satisfeito com o que havia visto.

"Diga o que preciso fazer, Hayato." Yamamoto pegou a própria camisa e limpou o abdômen do homem que estava por baixo. "Eu nunca fiz isso e quero fazer direito."

"N... Nada." O homem de cabelos prateados arfava e sua voz era um fio, porém, ele entendia aquela conversa e não deixaria que o moreno fizesse absolutamente nada. Era a primeira vez que o Guardião da Chuva tinha contato, sexualmente falando, com outro homem. "E-Eu posso m-me vir..."

"Hayato." A voz de Yamamoto soou mais alta e séria. Somente naquele momento Gokudera notou que seu amante tremia. _Ele não aguenta esperar,_ o Guardião da Tempestade corou ainda mais ao encarar a ereção do moreno. Era extremamente lisonjeiro pensar que um homem como aquele estava tão excitado por ele.

"Na... gaveta." O Braço Direito apontou para o lado esquerdo da cama. Havia uma pequena cômoda e um abajur.

O Guardião da Chuva abriu a gaveta com pressa e segurou o tubo de lubrificante. A cabeça do homem de cabelos prateados se inclinou ao não ver os preservativos que ele sempre guardava naquele local, e foi preciso alguns segundos de esforço mental para lembrar que os que estavam ali haviam sido utilizados e que a caixa nova estava no banheiro. _Da última vez eu os levei comigo para a casa de Masayoshi. _

"No banheiro. Os preservativos estão no banheiro."

"Eu preciso me preocupar com alguma coisa?"

Aquela pergunta fez Gokudera juntar as sobrancelhas. Ele nunca pensou que ouviria Yamamoto dizer aquele tipo de coisa, e, embora a frase soasse estranha aos lábios daquele homem, ele não desgostou. Sua cabeça balançou para ambos os lados, em negativo. O Guardião da Tempestade poderia dormir com quem fosse, mas mensalmente ele fazia exames para se manter saudável. _Não é como se eu dormisse com muita gente, mas eu não abuso da sorte._ O moreno sorriu e ajoelhou-se na cama, inclinando-se um pouco à frente.

"Então eu não preciso ir até o banheiro. Você também não precisa se preocupar com nada. Eu sou uma pessoa saudável. Nós usaremos das próximas vezes, está bem? Mas hoje eu quero senti-lo por inteiro."

"Eu não estou preocupado." O homem de cabelos prateados sabia que se havia alguém que se cuidava, era Yamamoto. O idiota provavelmente nunca dormiu com as namoradas sem preservativo. "Mas você nunca dormiu com outro homem. As coisas são diferentes. Eu já disse, eu posso me virar."

"E eu disse que sei como fazer. Eu assisti aos _filmes_, Hayato!" Havia resignação na voz de Yamamoto.

_Não me faça lembrar da pornografia gay,_ Gokudera tentou não rir. Imaginar o Guardião da Chuva, de braços cruzados e olhar sério, assistindo a um filme pornográfico homossexual era uma visão simplesmente absurda.

"Eu sei o que fazer, apenas diga se estou fazendo certo, está bem? Eu não quero ser o único a aproveitar."

Aquelas palavras foram seguidas por um beijo que soou mais casto do que eufórico. Os braços do Guardião da Tempestade subiram pelos ombros largos e fortes de seu amante, e ele permitiu que a língua do moreno entrasse em sua boca e intensificasse o beijo. O peso do corpo de Yamamoto sobre o dele o fez gemer baixo, ainda sensível por causa do orgasmo. Cada pedacinho do corpo do Braço Direito do Décimo queria ser possuído por aquele homem. Sua racionalidade, suas dúvidas, seus medos e anseios pareceram extremamente irrelevantes se comparados a um dos mais básicos e naturais instintos humanos. Os lábios de Yamamoto desceram pelo pescoço pálido, enquanto seus dentes mordiscavam levemente aqui e ali, deixando um rastro vermelho por onde passavam, como se marcassem o homem de cabelos prateados. Os gemidos retornaram quando o Guardião da Chuva chegou à altura dos mamilos. Uma das mãos desceu até o membro de Gokudera, começando a masturbá-lo, enquanto os lábios e dentes mordiscavam a região rosada. O Guardião da Tempestade sabia que era sensível, mas não esperava que seu corpo reagisse daquela forma. Suas mãos apertaram o lençol e seus pés moviam-se sobre a cama, inquietos e sem saber como fugir daquele homem. Quando o moreno desceu com seus beijos, a respiração do Braço Direito tornou-se mais alta. Ele sabia até onde aquilo iria. Ele sabia que o caminho que os lábios de seu amante traçavam o levaria até seu baixo ventre e então parede nenhuma seria capaz de omitir seus gemidos.

_Ele está me provocando,_ pensou o homem de cabelos prateados quando o Guardião da Chuva desviou de sua recém-ereção para beijar o interior de suas coxas. As pernas de Gokudera se moveram, e suas mãos apertaram com ainda mais força a roupa de cama.

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes, então você vai precisar me dizer se eu estou te fazendo sentir bem." A voz do moreno soou levemente abafada.

O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu levemente a cabeça, juntando as sobrancelhas enquanto assistia Yamamoto colocar a ereção em sua boca sem nenhum aviso. O gemido alto que deixou os lábios do Braço Direito ecoou por todo o quarto e suas costas se arquearam levemente do colchão. _Ele deveria ter começado devagar!_ O homem de cabelos prateados inclinou a cabeça para trás conforme o Guardião da Chuva começava a mover sua língua e lábios ao redor de seu membro. Os gemidos eram altos e os suspiros tão profundos que Gokudera não ouviu quando o tubo de lubrificante foi aberto, ou teria preparado seu corpo para o que viria em seguida. Entretanto, ao contrário do gesto anterior, o moreno não o penetrou de repente. O Guardião da Tempestade sentiu a pressão que o dedo de seu amante fez em sua entrada, e tentou automaticamente relaxar o corpo, mesmo sendo humanamente impossível. _Ele nunca dormiu com um homem. Ele nunca precisou ter esse trabalho._ As pequenas preocupações tentaram retornar à mente do Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola, mas elas simplesmente não tinham espaço naquela cama. Não quando o dedo de Yamamoto o penetrou e tocou seu ponto especial praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

A resposta para aquela reação foi um baixo "Oh!" dito pelos lábios do Guardião da Chuva. Aquilo pareceu tê-lo deixado ainda mais animado, pois um segundo dedo pediu passagem e foi naquele momento que o homem de cabelos prateados soube que estava simplesmente a mercê de seu amante. _Ele não deveria saber fazer isso._ Gokudera tentou tapar a boca com as mãos, mas sua respiração o denunciava. Quando um terceiro dedo entrou, e os movimentos do moreno se tornaram mais fortes e menos gentis, o Guardião da Tempestade simplesmente não se importou mais.

"T-Takeshi... por favor." Seus lábios moveram-se sem que ele tivesse conhecimento. Os dois olhos castanhos se ergueram e o ex-capitão do time de baseball parou o que fazia. "Eu quero você... agora... _em_ mim, por favor."

Yamamoto engoliu seco e abaixou os olhos, rindo baixo enquanto ficava de pé.

"Você é tão injusto, Hayato. E eu aqui me controlando porque queria que a nossa primeira vez fosse algo para ser lembrado." As mãos do Guardião da Chuva tremiam levemente enquanto ele retirava a roupa de baixo.

A excitação do Braço Direito tornou-se duas vezes mais forte ao ver aquele homem completamente nu e _animado_. Seu corpo projetou-se à frente sem que ele tivesse controle, e a próxima coisa que ele soube foi que havia se inclinado e levado a ereção do Guardião da Chuva até seus lábios. _Eu quero esse homem _dentro _de mim._ O homem de cabelos prateados deixou que sua língua corresse por toda a extensão do membro de seu amante, saboreando aquele momento e imaginando as centenas de coisas que eles fariam sobre aquela cama. Uma das mãos do moreno tocou os cabelos prateados, colocando a franja atrás da orelha. Os olhos verdes se ergueram, encarando o rosto corado de Yamamoto e o sorriso que beirava a satisfação e a malícia. _Eu não sabia que ele teria esse tipo de expressão. Eu não sabia que Yamamoto poderia olhar alguém com tanto desejo._ Os lábios de Gokudera se afastaram da ereção, apenas para esboçar um meio sorriso que transbordava luxúria. Seu convite mudo foi aceito automaticamente pelo Guardião da Chuva, que o empurrou sobre a cama e afastou suas pernas com menos gentileza do que era esperado, mas não com menos ansiedade e desejo.

O Guardião da Tempestade não conseguiu gemer.

O som ficou preso em sua garganta quando o moreno o penetrou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua cabeça pendeu para trás, enquanto suas costas se arquearam do colchão. Foi intenso. Foi erótico. Foi _muito_. Nunca ninguém havia ido tão fundo e tão além. A ereção de Yamamoto retirou-se e o penetrou com o dobro de força, e então finalmente o Guardião da Tempestade cantou. Até aquele momento ele nunca havia gemido tão deliciosamente como naquele instante. A voz que deixou seus lábios não era sua. Era aguda e cheia de desejo, pedinte e necessitada. Suas mãos apertaram a roupa de cama e os nós de seus dedos se tornaram brancos, tamanha a força que ele fazia para simplesmente não gritar, enlouquecido pelo turbilhão de sentimentos que o possuía. Três. Quatro. Cinco... em cinco estocadas Yamamoto o fez chegar ao orgasmo pela segunda vez naquela noite.

O clímax veio forte e pintou o abdômen e peito do Braço Direito. Os lábios rosados, porém, não pararam. Depois de dois orgasmos seu corpo estava extremamente sensível e cada estocada era sentida com o dobro de intensidade. _Ele é bom. Ele sabe o que está fazendo._ O homem de cabelos prateados sentiu o corpo mover-se sobre a cama. Manter-se somente naquela posição não era suficiente. Ele queria ser possuído de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis. De todos os jeitos mais sujos e abomináveis. _Eu nunca senti isso antes. Eu nunca achei que fosse capaz de desejar uma pessoa dessa maneira. Meu amor por esse homem foi subestimado._

O Guardião da Chuva pareceu entender aquele sinal. Sua ereção retirou-se de dentro de seu amante por um breve momento, apenas o tempo suficiente para virar Gokudera e erguer seu quadril. O ritmo não diminuiu, pelo contrário. O moreno segurava a cintura do homem que estava por baixo, não poupando esforços em possuí-lo por completo. Naquela posição o rosto do Guardião da Tempestade ficou afundado no travesseiro, então sua voz e gemidos foram omitidos. Ele sentiu as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, enquanto seus dedos apertavam a roupa de cama em busca de alguma forma de alívio. Nenhum amante até aquele dia fora capaz de obter as reações que o Braço Direito do Décimo demonstrava. Seu histórico sexual não era vasto, mas ele havia tido sua cota de experiências ao longo daqueles anos; e, se fosse totalmente honesto, o homem de cabelos prateados preferia sexo não tão violento e sensações mais intensas e menos dolorosas. Entretanto, ele jamais poderia dizer que não sentiu aquela noite com cada fibra de seu corpo e coração. Não era apenas físico. A maneira como Yamamoto o penetrava e o amava não era meramente uma forma de buscar alívio imediato. Aquilo era o resultado de anos de sentimentos reprimidos, ansiedade e medo. Sim, medo; pois da mesma forma como Gokudera temia perder aquele homem, era fácil notar a possessividade em cada gesto do Guardião da Chuva. _Tolo. Eu o amei por seis anos. O mundo pode mudar, os tempos podem passar, mas isso nunca mudará. Você irá me deixar, mas eu permanecerei aqui, sempre._

O orgasmo do Guardião da Chuva foi seguido por um gemido mais alto e rouco, que rivalizou por um momento com o coro que o Guardião da Tempestade esteve fazendo nos últimos minutos. Nunca o Braço Direito do Décimo achou tão erótico receber o clímax de um amante. Ele sentia o calor do moreno dentro dele conforme o membro o penetrava por mais três vezes. Seus joelhos, porém, vacilaram sem que ele tivesse controle algum. Até aquele momento ele não havia percebido que suas forças estiveram em suas pernas e braços, que estavam vermelhos por causa do atrito. _Eu mal conseguirei sair da cama amanhã_, o homem de cabelos prateados afundou ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo-se solitário quando Yamamoto retirou-se de dentro dele.

"D...Desculpe, eu o machuquei?" A voz vinha de algum lugar, e Gokudera ergueu um pouco a cabeça para ver seu amante deitar-se ao seu lado. "Des... desculpe, eu não consegui me controlar."

"Eu estou bem." O Guardião da Tempestade tentou afundar o rosto novamente, mas a mão do moreno o impediu.

O beijo dessa vez foi longo e sem pressa. Não havia a euforia de outrora, nem a necessidade imediata de contato. O Braço Direito virou-se devagar, sentindo aquele homem voltar a se aproximar, até que os corpos de ambos se encontrassem. As mãos do homem de cabelos prateados subiram pelos ombros morenos e úmidos, diminuindo ainda mais a distância. Os lábios se moveram com um pouco mais de vontade, e o beijo tornou-se mais intenso. O corpo de Gokudera estava arrepiado pela proximidade e aquele nível de conexão que ele nunca sentira antes. Durante anos ele admirou aquele homem, amou seus olhos, sorriso, cheiro e tudo o que dizia respeito ao simpático e idiota ex-capitão do time de baseball. E depois de todos aqueles anos, ele tinha o homem que tanto amava em seus braços, e a realidade parecia um sonho. _Não é um sonho. O homem em meus braços é real. Ele está aqui._ O Guardião da Tempestade fechou os olhos, afundando o rosto no pescoço do moreno. Seu amante cheirava a suor, sêmen e homem. O cheiro perfeito.

"Eu preciso de um banho." A voz do Braço Direito do Décimo soou baixa. Aquele era um convite, não um aviso.

"Eu também."

Yamamoto sorriu antes de ficar em pé, erguendo a cabeça e passando as costas das mãos pelo belo rosto que o encarava. Gokudera sentiu suas costas e quadril doloridos ao se levantar, mas isso não foi o bastante para fazê-lo recusar aquela oportunidade. O Guardião da Chuva deu a volta na cama e se aproximou, passando as mãos ao redor da cintura pálida e juntando os corpos. O beijo foi inevitável, e ele continuou durante o curto caminho até o banheiro. O Guardião da Tempestade não notou a distância do quarto até o corredor, e do corredor até o banheiro. Seus pés apenas sentiram o piso gelado do box. Seus olhos estiveram fechados o tempo inteiro, e só se abriram quando a água morna do chuveiro tocou suas costas e o beijo foi encerrado. O que o recebeu foram dois belos olhos castanhos e um travesso meio sorriso.

"Eu fui um idiota." Aquela autorreflexão surpreendeu o Braço Direito. Não era sempre que ele ouvia o Guardião da Chuva _assumir_ tal coisa. O problema é que aquela sentença estava no passado, quando deveria ter sido conjugada também no presente e futuro. "Eu fui cego também." As mãos morenas deslizaram pelas costas de seu amante, e somente naquele momento o homem de cabelos prateados notou o contraste que eram seus corpos. A água deixava tudo mais evidente. A pele morena rivalizava totalmente com a sua palidez, e havia algo muito erótico em senti-las se misturarem. "Você esteve o tempo todo ao meu lado e eu nunca percebi que tudo o que eu sempre quis e precisei esteve sempre ao alcance das minhas mãos. Nós não vamos trabalhar amanhã, Hayato, pois eu tenho anos e anos de tempo perdido para viver."

Aquela declaração quase fez o homem de cabelos prateados rir, mas ele teria de deixar a graça para uma outra ocasião. Suas costas encostaram-se ao gelado azulejo, e Yamamoto pareceu duas vezes mais alto. As mãos do Guardião da Chuva apertaram a cintura branca, como se pedissem permissão. Gokudera corou e abaixou os olhos, virando-se devagar e sabendo muito bem o que aconteceria em seguida. O moreno deu um passo à frente, e quando seu corpo juntou-se ao de seu amante, os lábios do Guardião da Tempestade deixaram escapar um gemido baixo ao sentir-se penetrado.

O banheiro era bem mais iluminado do que o quarto, então os olhos verdes viram o que era possível ser visto daquela posição. Ele viu a maneira como ficava na ponta dos pés toda vez que era penetrado; o jeito como seus dedos se fechavam, tentando arranhar o azulejo, mas em vão; a mão morena que segurava sua cintura, tornando as estocadas fortes e certeiras; e a mesma mão morena que desceu para o membro do Braço Direito e começou a masturbá-lo. Os detalhes eram tão intensos quanto o ato em si, e após alguns minutos o Guardião da Tempestade chegou ao orgasmo, acompanhado por Yamamoto. Seu amante o manteve em pé, e ambos permaneceram parados e imóveis por alguns segundos. Era difícil respirar, falar ou simplesmente estar ali naquele pequeno espaço. Um beijo estalado e no alto da cabeça prateada trouxe o Braço Direito de volta à realidade, e os olhos verdes se abriram no mesmo instante.

O homem de cabelos prateados virou-se devagar, permitindo que suas mãos subissem pelo peito moreno do Guardião da Chuva. A pele estava quente, e o coração daquele homem batia extremamente rápido. Entretanto, foi preciso uma dose maior de coragem para encarar os olhos castanhos. Internamente Gokudera tinha receio de receber um olhar sério ou transbordando arrependimento pelo que havia acabado de acontecer.

"Eu não estou arrependimento." O moreno ergueu o queixo de Gokudera e finalmente os olhares se encontraram. "Eu estou feliz, mas levemente triste e enciumado também"

"Triste?" O Guardião da Tempestade tentou não soar desapontado. Ele havia se preparado. Aquela era a primeira vez que Yamamoto tinha algum contato sexual com alguém do mesmo sexo. Decepções e desapontamentos eram quase obrigatórios.

"Triste por não ter sido o primeiro a te envolver." A expressão no rosto do Guardião da Chuva tornou-se um pouco mais dura, e ele corou levemente por baixo da pele morena. "E enciumado porque outros tiveram o privilégio que eu só tive hoje. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter demorado tanto."

"Privilégio?" O Braço Direito soou irônico. Ele queria rir amargamente daquilo, pois foi impossível não se lembrar da primeira vez que dormiu com um rapaz e como aqueles dez minutos foram longos. _Do que você está falando, idiota? Privilegiadas foram todas as suas namoradas._

"Mas eu vou reparar o tempo perdido. Não hoje, claro, mas temos amanhã e depois de amanhã e semana que vem. Eu prom–"

"Não." O homem de cabelos prateados ergueu a ponta dos dedos e tocou os lábios de seu amante, balançando a cabeça em negativo. _Eu não quero ouvir._ "Não me prometa nada. Eu não preciso de nada disso." _Não faça promessas que não possa cumprir e eu não esperarei por você._

"Certo," O moreno beijou a ponta dos dedos que estavam sobre seus lábios e sorriu, "eu terei de provar a você que estou falando sério. Eu não me importo. O sacrifício vale a pena."

O banho foi um pouco mais longo do que Gokudera esperava. Os beijos duraram mais tempo do que os minutos debaixo d'água, mas mesmo assim o Guardião da Tempestade acabou permitindo que Yamamoto deslizasse a esponja por seu corpo e o ajudasse em certas partes, principalmente as pernas, já que o Braço Direito não se sentia muito inclinado a abaixar. O Guardião da Chuva, porém, saiu antes.

"Eu vou trocar a roupa de cama."

"N-Não é preciso, eu faço isso." O homem de cabelos prateados corou. Não era justo deixar o idiota fazer, literalmente, o trabalho sujo logo naquela primeira noite.

"Tome seu banho. Eu não farei nada errado hahaha."

A porta do banheiro foi fechada e a última coisa que Gokudera viu foram as costas de seu amante e a sensual toalha branca em sua cintura. Sozinho e com toda a privacidade do mundo, o Guardião da Tempestade pôde finalmente dedicar ao seu corpo a atenção que ele necessitava. Quando o chuveiro foi finalmente desligado, o Braço Direito se sentia totalmente limpo e satisfeito. A toalha creme estava ao redor de sua cintura, e ele abriu a porta pronto para seguir até o quarto. Todavia, aos pés da porta havia uma nova troca de roupas e aquele gesto simples e tolo acabou roubando um meio sorriso terno de seus lábios. De banho tomado e de roupa limpa, o homem de cabelos prateados finalmente ganhou o corredor.

A cama estava arrumada, as janelas abertas e não havia nenhum sinal naquele quarto de que há pouco mais de meia-hora os dois estiveram deitando e rolando sobre aquela cama. Yamamoto acabava de fechar o guarda-roupa, esboçando um meio sorriso ao vê-lo entrar no quarto.

"Como você se sente? Quer um chá? Um copo d'água?"

_Ele está preocupado. Eu não sei se deveria me sentir aborrecido ou contente._ Gokudera arrastou-se até a cama e entrou embaixo do fino lençol, respondendo aquela pergunta.

"Eu estou apenas cansado." _E agora?_

"Entendo..." O Guardião da Chuva coçou o queixo e corou. "Bem, agora... eu não sei... sobre o sofá."

"Você é realmente um idiota." O Guardião da Tempestade revirou os olhos e puxou o lençol, mostrando que sua companhia poderia dormir na cama. "Depois de _tudo_ o que fizemos você está preocupado se vai ou não dormir no sofá?"

"Hehehe desculpe."

O moreno deitou-se na cama, ainda esboçando o mesmo sorriso de tola felicidade. O Braço Direito do Décimo corou levemente ao ver aquela proximidade, mas aquele novo e estranho sentimento pareceu dar lugar a algo completamente diferente ao encarar o belo rosto de Yamamoto. Seu corpo estava dolorido e cansado e ele sabia que acabaria pegando no sono em uma questão de minutos, então que fosse encarando aqueles olhos.

"Boa noite, Hayato."

A voz do Guardião da Chuva soou baixa e o moreno se aproximou, fazendo com que eles estivessem extremamente próximos. Uma das mãos desceu pelas costas do homem de cabelos prateados e foi naquele momento que Gokudera soube que poderia dormir tranquilamente. Seus olhos piscaram pesados, e manter-se acordado acabou se tornando mais e mais difícil. O sono veio naturalmente, envolvendo Gokudera como o delicado e gentil braço em sua cintura. Entretanto, o homem de cabelos prateados não dormiu, pelo menos não imediatamente. Uma de suas mãos tocou o rosto de Yamamoto, ainda incrédulo por pensar que aquele homem estava realmente em sua cama. _Por quantas noites eu sonhei com isso? Na época aquilo não passava de um belo sonho. Mas isso é real. A pele morena e quente... Ele é real e está aqui, por mim... _para_ mim._ A ponta de seus dedos subiu e desceu pela face de seu amante, e intimamente Gokudera sorriu, sentindo seu peito se tornar aquecido com aquela tola e infantil ideia que se apoderou de seu coração naquele instante. _Talvez não seja uma ideia tola,_ pensou o Guardião da Tempestade enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia o sono se aproximar. _O idiota me faz sentir vontade de lutar por ele, independente de como o futuro irá se mostrar._ O sono o envolveu levemente, e, antes de perder a consciência, Gokudera achou que aquela luta valeria a pena, se isso significasse manter Yamamoto em sua vida para sempre.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Na quarta-feira (19/9) eu postarei o capítulo extra 18.5. O capt 19, como de costume, será postado no próximo domingo._


	20. Masayoshi

**Masayoshi**

A parte favorita do dia para Masayoshi eram as manhãs.

Ele adorava a sensação de acordar após longas horas de sono, abrir os olhos e encarar o céu através do vão de sua janela. A segunda etapa era se arrastar para fora da cama, tomar um longo banho e se dirigir para a cozinha. Não seria preciso dizer que o café da manhã era sua refeição favorita do dia. Nada poderia ser capaz de superar uma fumegante xícara de café acompanhada por três torradas. Aquele hábito ele havia adquirido durante os anos em Harvard, pois, antes de morar nos Estados Unidos, o moreno era o mais perfeito exemplo de homem japonês.

Foi também em Harvard que o advogado teve seu primeiro e último relacionamento sério e pseudo-duradouro. O rapaz era inglês, altura mediana, cabelos castanhos, pele morena e um fatal par de olhos verdes. Mikael era seu nome, mas Masayoshi diria com certeza que de anjo aquela pessoa possuía somente o nome. Mikael era um ano mais velho, seu senpai, mas fisicamente ele não aparentava estar em uma universidade. Traços delicados, sorriso contagiante, voz calma e gentil... o moreno se encantou quase automaticamente. Do encanto inicial para o primeiro beijo foi preciso apenas uma festa da fraternidade e três copos de cerveja barata. Do beijo para a cama foram necessárias duas noites de flertes descarados e um empurrãozinho por parte do advogado – naquela época um mero aluno do segundo ano. Ele nunca havia visto outro homem gemer e tremer como Mikael naquela noite.

Masayoshi sempre se relacionou com homens. Sua única experiência heterossexual foi um desastre, mas ele se sentia vitorioso por ter conseguido manter sua ereção por cinco minutos. Todos os homens com quem o moreno havia dormido foram diferentes. Nem todos eram confortáveis com sexo, exatamente por causa do cuidado e da bagunça. O advogado, em particular, achava que não existia nada mais prazeroso do que estar dentro de outro homem, ouvindo-o gemer, sentir seu calor, o cheiro de suor, o clima de pura luxúria. Mikael o surpreendeu de todas as maneiras naquela noite e teria sido impossível não se apaixonar perdidamente por aquele adorável anjo. A realidade, porém, mostrou-se três meses depois, quando Masayoshi entrou no quarto de seu amante e o pegou na cama com outro homem. O moreno nunca mais falou com Mikael novamente, embora o rapaz houvesse tentado reatar o que quer que eles tivessem. E, após aquela decepção, o advogado não voltou a permitir que outra pessoa invadisse seu coração. Eles poderiam ter seu corpo, seu tempo, mas nunca seu coração.

Bem, isso até Masayoshi conhecer Gokudera Hayato.

Era uma noite de quarta-feira, ele jamais esqueceria. O moreno estava preso em um caso horroroso de divórcio em que a ex-esposa estava fazendo o impossível para quase, literalmente, depenar o ex-marido. O advogado – que defendia o marido – juntava as provas para alegar que ela não teria direito algum por ter sido infiel. _O caso era fácil. Estava ganho._ E naquela noite de quarta-feira ele havia ido ao bar apenas para se distrair... apenas para tirar a mente um pouco do mundo cheio de infidelidade, mentiras e hipocrisia que o cercava.

O Guardião da Tempestade estava lá. Sentado sozinho próximo ao balcão, um copo de qualquer coisa em sua mão e a expressão mais desolada que Masayoshi já vira na vida. _Eu achei que ele havia sido traído também. Que o mundo havia se dividido em dois grupos: os que traíam e os que ainda iriam trair. Eu não sei por que fui me sentar ao lado dele._ O moreno pediu whisky e teria apenas bebido e ido embora se o homem de cabelos prateados não tivesse feito isso primeiro. O advogado mal havia tocado em sua bebida quando seus braços se ergueram, segurando o Braço Direito do Décimo. Gokudera caiu desfalecido em seus braços, não por causa da bebida, mas de fraqueza. O bar havia parado para olhar a cena, e Masayoshi apenas o auxiliou pelos ombros, arrastando-o para fora do local.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o moreno levou um homem desacordado para sua casa. O Guardião da Tempestade despertou cerca de uma hora depois, grogue e visivelmente fraco. O advogado estava na beirada da cama, oferecendo-o um copo d' água e levemente curioso para saber sobre a história por trás daquele desmaio. O homem de cabelos prateados era perigosamente belo, apesar da aparência fraca. Sua pele era pálida, quase doentia. Seus cabelos batiam abaixo das orelhas, finos e brilhosos. Entretanto, o que realmente chamou a atenção do advogado foram os olhos verdes... grandes e tristes. Havia uma profunda e permanente tristeza naquele olhar e o advogado lembrou-se de si mesmo, embora aquela história tivesse acontecido há oito anos.

A conversa entre eles foi breve. O Braço Direito se apresentou, agradeceu a ajuda e desculpou-se pelo trabalho. Masayoshi, porém, o impediu de ir embora e Gokudera somente aceitou permanecer um pouco mais porque estava realmente fraco. O moreno cozinhou a primeira coisa que encontrou na despensa, e aquela foi a primeira vez que ele viu alguém comer um prato de arroz e omelete com tanto gosto. Durante todo o tempo o advogado ficou ao lado, fiscalizando e pronto para segurar aquela pessoa se ela desmaiasse novamente. O Guardião da Tempestade não desmaiou, mas agradeceu a comida e foi somente neste momento que o moreno permitiu que ele fosse embora. O homem de cabelos prateados agradeceu quando o táxi parou na entrada da casa, e o advogado retornou para sua vida, sentindo-se um pouco satisfeito por ter amparado um completo estranho em um momento de dificuldade.

O problema foi que aquela pessoa não seria uma estranha por muito tempo. Dois dias depois daquele incidente Masayoshi reencontrou o Braço Direito no mesmo bar, na mesma banqueta e com a mesma expressão triste. Desta vez Gokudera não desmaiou, apenas sorriu ao ver o moreno sentando-se ao seu lado. A conversa que eles tiveram naqueles cinco minutos foi totalmente irrelevante. O tempo, a cidade, as atualidades, a economia... a típica conversa trivial. O que veio depois da conversa, porém, mudaria tudo para o advogado.

"Sua cama ainda possuí um lugar vago?"

Foi a exata pergunta que o Guardião da Tempestade fez ao virar o copo de bebida que estava entre seus dedos. O moreno havia acabado de pedir seu whisky, mas naquele momento a bebida havia perdido seu sabor. Havia algo muito mais apetitoso e devorável bem diante de seus olhos.

O homem de cabelos prateados lembrava em muito o antigo e infiel Mikael, pelo menos no quesito sexual. Em seus braços Gokudera gemeu alto e permitiu-se ser possuído como poucos permitiam. Não foi difícil para o advogado perceber que aquela pessoa realmente apreciava sexo com outro homem. A maneira como ele recebia as estocadas, o jeito com que seu quadril se movia, os gemidos, os suspiros... O Guardião da Tempestade era o amante ideal para noites solitárias. A relação deles, ou o que quer que fosse aquilo, iniciou-se basicamente naquela noite e arrastou-se por dois anos. Eles não eram amantes, ou amigos ou colegas. Tudo o que possuíam era tempo livre e desejo sexual; e Masayoshi só descobriria o motivo daquela triste expressão quando o Braço Direito do Décimo anunciou que os dois não dormiriam mais juntos. Naquele dia tudo fez sentido.

Gokudera não havia sido traído. Ele nem ao menos tivera a oportunidade de se envolver.

Porém, o importante era: por que o moreno estava se lembrando de _tudo_ aquilo?

A resposta surgiu quando o advogado arrumava o guarda-roupa. Ali, ao fundo de uma das gavetas, havia uma camisa que não lhe pertencia. _Ele usava essa peça quando eu o trouxe desfalecido para cá. _E, embora fosse extremamente organizado, durante aqueles dois anos Masayoshi não havia notado que a peça estivera ali, escondida no fundo de seu guarda-roupa. O moreno então se viu entre três opções: ele poderia jogar a peça de roupa fora, doá-la para a caridade ou a terceira, a mais tola escolha... devolver para seu dono.

O número do Guardião da Tempestade ainda estava em seu celular. Ele não havia deletado, porque não fazia diferença mantê-lo ali. A pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu no segundo toque, a voz séria, mas levemente surpresa. O advogado estava em seu quarto, sentado em sua cama, a peça de roupa entre seus dedos. A conversa foi breve. Masayoshi mencionou a camisa, mas antes que o homem de cabelos prateados sugerisse o que ele já deveria ter feito (jogar a peça fora!), o moreno se adiantou e o convidou para tomarem um café. Houve hesitação por um breve momento. O Braço Direito calou-se, e o advogado conseguia imaginar com detalhes a expressão pensativa da pessoa do outro lado. No fim, Gokudera concordou em um encontro, mas deu ênfase para "apenas um café" mais de três vezes. A data marcada seria no dia seguinte, e, quando a ligação foi desligada, Masayoshi não pôde evitar sorrir.

**x**

_Ele está diferente._ Foi a primeira coisa que cruzou a mente de Masayoshi quando o Guardião da Tempestade se sentou à sua frente, em um calmo Café de Namimori. O moreno ajeitou os óculos, encarando sua companhia e tentando imaginar o que de tão bom pudesse ter acontecido àquele homem para que ele parecesse tão... feliz. Em poucas semanas o Braço Direito havia ganhado certa cor em suas bochechas e seus olhos verdes brilhavam mais do que nunca. Havia uma timidez bem discreta na maneira como ele olhava e sorria, como se estivesse desconfortável por estar ali. O advogado ergueu uma sobrancelha, deduzindo pouco a pouco o que poderia ter acontecido. O homem de cabelos prateados pareceu notar e retribuiu o mesmo olhar.

"O que foi?" Gokudera segurava o cardápio de maneira displicente. No final Masayoshi sabia que ele escolheria uma xícara de café sem açúcar.

"Você parece feliz."

"Eu não estou infeliz." O Guardião da Tempestade deu de ombros e ergueu a mão, chamando a atendente. "Café preto?"

O moreno meneou a cabeça em positivo, sentindo os lábios se alargarem em um meio sorriso. Seu corpo inclinou-se um pouco e ele pegou a sacola que estava repousando em seus pés.

"Lavada e passada." O advogado a ofereceu para sua companhia.

"Obrigado." O Braço Direito a segurou. "Eu não fazia ideia de que havia perdido esta camisa."

"Provavelmente porque não fez falta." Aquela frase soou estranha. Como se ela significasse muito mais do que um simples comentário sobre uma simples camisa esquecida.

O homem de cabelos prateados ergueu os olhos e naquele momento Masayoshi soube que ele não fora o único a entender. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, aguardando o pedido ser servido, mas sem saberem ao certo como iniciar um diálogo. _Conversas nunca foram nosso forte. Nós sempre dialogamos com nossos corpos. _O moreno ajeitou novamente os óculos e relaxou os ombros. _Mas as coisas mudaram..._

"Então, vocês estão juntos?"

A pergunta não foi feita de maneira displicente ou sem o intuito de realmente atingir Gokudera. O advogado sorriu, calando-se quando a atendente depositou as xícaras sobre a mesa. O Guardião da Tempestade o olhava de maneira séria, mas em poucos segundos coçou os cabelos e suspirou, segurando a alça de sua xícara e bebericando um pouco do café.

"Por enquanto." A voz do Braço Direito do Décimo saiu séria, mas resignada. Havia mais.

"O que você quer dizer?" Masayoshi segurou sua xícara. Normalmente ele não se permitia conversas triviais com ex-amantes, mas o homem de cabelos prateados era diferente. _Ele nunca mentiu para mim ou foi infiel. Desde o começo Hayato deixou claro o que tínhamos. Aliás, se eu for realmente pensar sobre o assunto, ele foi o parceiro mais honesto que tive na vida._ "Eu talvez possa ajudá-lo."

"Ninguém pode." A resposta saiu rápida, como se estivesse ali o tempo todo. O moreno ajeitou os óculos e fez sinal para que sua companhia continuasse. "Ele vai me deixar."

"Quando?"

"Logo."

"Quando...?"

"Um dia."

O advogado juntou as sobrancelhas, pousando a xícara sobre a mesa e tentando entender o que acabara de ouvir. _Do que ele está falando?_ Masayoshi entreabriu os lábios, pensando se havia algo que pudesse ser dito para prolongar aquela resposta tão... pobre. Gokudera havia bebido metade de seu café, e sua expressão havia se tornado ainda mais séria.

"Eu estou perdido aqui, Hayato. Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando."

"É melhor que não saiba." O Guardião da Tempestade deu o último gole no café. "Obrigado pela camisa."

"Hayato..." O moreno esticou a mão, tocando o braço de sua companhia antes que ela se colocasse de pé. O Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola o olhou, mas não afastou o toque e naquele momento o advogado pensou que talvez aquela pessoa quisesse conversar desde o começo, mas não havia encontrado companhia e oportunidade. "Nós não estamos mais juntos, mas eu gostaria de ouvi-lo. Eu já superei a sua _rejeição_." Masayoshi deu ênfase à palavra, sorrindo sadicamente. "Mas não existe nada que impeça uma conversa vez ou outra."

Foi realmente difícil fazer com que o homem de cabelos prateados decidisse falar, mas o moreno sempre foi uma pessoa paciente. Gokudera recostou-se melhor à cadeira, suavizando os ombros e encarando sua xícara vazia.

"Ele vai me deixar em breve. Eu apenas não sei se consigo mais voltar àquela vida."

"Ele disse que irá te deixar?" A resposta foi um curto menear negativo de cabeça. "Então, como sabe? Como tem tanta certeza de que ele vai te abandonar?"

O Guardião da Tempestade coçou a nuca, mas apenas deu de ombros. O advogado suspirou, sabendo que aquele era um dos momentos em que era preciso deixar a experiência se sobrepor ao pessimismo da juventude. Ele era nove anos mais velho e já havia vivido sua cota de relações infrutíferas, amantes infiéis e todo o lixo emocional que uma pessoa de 30 anos poderia carregar.

"Ouça, Hayato." A voz de Masayoshi saiu séria e ele ajeitou os óculos. "Ninguém sabe o que acontecerá no futuro. Eu sei que você está temeroso porque finalmente conseguiu quem queria." O olhar do Braço Direito do Décimo era a certeza que o moreno precisava. Ele desconfiou que o alto homem que apareceu no apartamento de seu ex-amante fosse _a_ pessoa. O segundo encontro, na livraria, apenas comprovou o que ele já desconfiava. _Ele é o motivo pelo qual Hayato estava sentado naquela mesa de bar. Triste e conformado._ "Mas não é injusto se privar de aproveitar o presente com medo do que o futuro possa trazer?" O advogado se surpreendeu com suas próprias palavras. Ele havia desistido do amor e relacionamentos há anos.

"Não é apenas isso..." O homem de cabelos prateados brincava com a alça da xícara. "Ele nunca esteve com outro homem. Ele está apenas curioso porque é tudo novo e-"

"Vocês já fizeram sexo?"

"HÃ!?"

A pergunta havia deixado os lábios de Masayoshi em um tom normal, mas ele mentiria se dissesse que não se divertiu ao ver sua companhia levantar-se da mesa, corada e levemente indignada. _Eu havia me esquecido o quão adorável Hayato é. Vê-lo assim me faz querer levá-lo para casa, prendê-lo na cama e possuí-lo por horas. _O moreno suspirou. Ele já havia feito aquilo uma vez...

"Responda à pergunta, Hayato. Nenhum de nós é uma garota virgem de 15 anos."

"S-Sim..." Gokudera estava incrivelmente rubro quando voltou a se sentar. "Nós já dormimos juntos."

"Você acha que ele teria dormido com você se não tivesse interesse?" O advogado deu de ombros. "Você acha que outro homem teria ido até o _fim_ por curiosidade? Não me leve a mal, isso seria compreensivo com mulheres, mas homens? Você melhor do que ninguém sabe a bagunça que é dormir com alguém do mesmo sexo. Agora, diga. Eu não o conheço, porém, você acha que ele é o tipo de pessoa que faria isso por curiosidade?"

A resposta veio na forma de um menear negativo de cabeça. Masayoshi já havia encontrado aquele tipo de homem, os curiosos. Eles se deixavam seduzir facilmente, mas somente quando encaravam a _realidade_ é que percebiam que certas coisas eram melhores somente no mundo da fantasia. Entretanto, aquilo não acontecia no caso de seu ex-amante. O moreno sentiu uma estranha possessividade vinda daquele homem quando o encontrou. Nas duas vezes o _amigo_ de Gokudera lhe pareceu sério demais para estar apenas curioso. _Ele provavelmente não sabia que tinha interesse em Hayato. Pode ter sido curiosidade, no começo, mas duvido que seja isso que o mantém ao lado dele. _O advogado terminou seu café, sentindo o gosto amargo em sua boca. _De certa forma eu sinto inveja desse tipo de coisa. Eu me tornei incapaz de acreditar em finais felizes._

"Faça o que achar melhor, mas se me permite um conselho..." Masayoshi ficou em pé, retirando três notas de sua carteira e pousando-as sobre a mesa. "Pare de se auto-sabotar, Hayato. A pessoa que você sempre amou está ao seu lado e você _merece_ esta felicidade. Pare de se subestimar. Você é muito mais do que pensa e se não fosse por esse homem eu jamais teria deixado você ir embora."

"Você fala como se eu tivesse lhe pertencido." Havia um desafiador sorriso nos lábios do Guardião da Tempestade e sua voz soou divertida.

"Você foi mais meu do que todos os meus amantes anteriores." O moreno sorriu. "Espero que seja feliz, Hayato."

O advogado acenou e afastou-se da mesa antes que sua companhia insistisse em dividir a conta. Seus passos o levaram até o outro lado da rua, onde seu carro estava estacionado. Masayoshi entrou e ligou o ar-condicionado, sentindo-se sufocado. Ele sabia que havia feito a coisa certa. Só porque sua vida pessoal era um lixo, não significava que as outras pessoas precisassem compartilhar daquilo. E, mais do que ninguém, o moreno desejava que o Braço Direito do Décimo fosse feliz. Por dois anos ele teve uma excelente companhia nas noites solitárias, e, embora o relacionamento deles não tivesse passado de algo sexual, o advogado falou sério quando disse que gostaria de ter tido a oportunidade de terem algo mais profundo. _Ele não é Mikael. Ele nunca seria Mikael._ O carro parou quando o semáforo ficou vermelho e Masayoshi ergueu os olhos, encarando o céu absurdamente azul. O verão estava no fim e não demoraria a que o outono chegasse. Quando o veículo voltou a andar, o moreno se pegou pensando se um dia sua vez chegaria. Se existia alguém no mundo que pudesse fazê-lo mudar seus conceitos. Se havia alguém para remendar seu coração...

_Continua..._


	21. Squalo III

**Squalo**

Sua vida não era uma daquelas vidas regadas a arrependimentos.

Não havia espaço para certos pensamentos, principalmente aqueles que envolviam ações precipitadas e escolhas mal-feitas. No mundo da Máfia não existia o recomeço ou o "voltar atrás". Um erro poderia custar sua vida. Um pisão em falso, uma palavra dita na hora errada, e as coisas jamais seriam as mesas. E se havia alguém que entendia muito bem o significado de tudo aquilo, era Squalo. Ele havia aprendido do jeito mais difícil que certas coisas não retornavam e que era melhor tomar uma decisão certa e demorada, do que algo impulsivo e que acarretaria consequências drásticas não somente para si, mas para àqueles ao seu redor.

Ser parte de uma Família significava mais do que meia dúzia de idiotas que ouviam e obedeciam a cada um de seus comandos, independente do quão absurdo ele soasse. Ser o Vice-Líder de algo grande como a Varia significava muito mais do que ser o Braço Direito e escudo do Chefe principal. Ser o amigo de infância de um homem excessivamente preocupado e gentil significava muito mais do que precisar ouvir baboseiras e dividir garrafas de vinho enquanto recordavam o passado. Todos esses papéis o homem de longos cabelos prateados conhecia. Ele sabia como se portar em cada um deles. Não havia novidades ou imprevistos.

Entretanto, se havia um papel que ele não tinha a mínima ideia de como interpretar era o de amante. E, nesse quesito, o Vice-Líder era definitivamente uma falha.

Squalo ergueu o rosto e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. O ar estava quente e abafado, e, embora a janela de seu quarto estivesse aberta, não havia brisa ou vento que fizesse aquele calor desaparecer. _Estamos no fim do verão. Não é como se magicamente o clima fosse mudar._ O homem de cabelos prateados detestava dias quentes. Ele desejava que a Varia tivesse sedes em vários países, assim ele jamais precisaria enfrentar os verões. Aquele mês de agosto, em especial, estava sendo insuportavelmente quente, com direito há dias cujos termômetros marcavam pouco menos de 35º. A mansão em nada ajudava. A sede principal da Varia era uma gigantesca casa de três andares, localizada em Roma. Ela ficava em uma área dedicada às casas de campo, mas não havia nenhuma outra propriedade no raio de quilômetros. O jardim se perdia aos olhos, e até mesmo carros tinham problemas com as estradas de terra.

O Vice-Líder suspirou novamente. Ele teria passado mais algumas horas sentado em sua cama, soltando suspiros aqui e ali, se seu estômago não tivesse roncado pela segunda vez. Squalo ficou em pé, dando um passo à frente no mesmo instante. Sua cabeça estava leve e seus reflexos ruins, resultado de cinco copos de whisky. _Eu deveria ficar aqui e pular o jantar. Nada bom vai sair daquela refeição. _A mão direita esticou-se para pegar a jaqueta de couro, vestindo-a sem emoção. Estava quente, mas ele não sairia vestido de qualquer jeito.

Fora do quarto a temperatura parecia a mesma, mas o barulho se tornou audível. Não seria preciso prestar muita atenção para imaginar o que acontecia na sala de jantar. O Vice-Líder deixou os botões da jaqueta abertos e começou a caminhar, sentindo seus passos mais firmes e menos cambaleantes. O gosto do whisky ainda era forte em seus lábios, e tudo o que ele queria era comer alguma coisa e retornar para o seu quarto, único lugar em que ele sabia que poderia se martirizar pelo que havia feito sem parecer visivelmente idiota.

O salão de jantar estava extremamente bem iluminado quando Squalo entrou. O local em si era gigantesco, mas apenas a parte central era usada. Havia um tapete xadrez que forrava aquela área, e uma longa mesa de madeira escura. As cadeiras eram acolchoadas e os detalhes remetiam à alguma época antiga, pois o valor que Xanxus pagou na mobília era simplesmente irreal. _Ele sempre foi uma pessoa cheia de exageros. _As cadeiras estavam ocupadas por todos os membros da Família e isso incluía o moreno. Seu lugar era o da ponta, em frente à porta, e foi daquele local que o homem de longos cabelos prateados se sentiu observado ao entrar.

"VOOOOOOOOI!"

O Vice-Líder empurrou os dois lados da porta, entrando e chamando a atenção para si. Mammon pareceu ficar surpreso, e Levi engasgou com o que quer que estivesse em seu copo.

"O que você faz aqui? Ninguém te chamou." Bel respondeu enquanto tentava enfiar um pedaço de frango na boca de Fran. O pobre garoto havia sido _adotado_ há alguns anos, mas, aos olhos do Vice-Líder, ele mais parecia um fantoche nas mãos do Guardião da Tempestade.

"Querido, você está atrasado." Lussuria parecia ser o único que se importava com sua presença ali, mas Squalo sabia muito bem o _motivo_ do interesse. O homem de cabelos verdes levou os ósculos até a ponta do nariz, oferecendo uma charmosa piscadela enquanto ele passava. _Eu preciso começar a ficar alerta._

O homem de cabelos prateados sentou-se em seu lugar costumeiro. Ao contrário do que poderia ser pensado, ele não escolhia o lado direito de seu Chefe. O Vice-Líder sempre preferiu o esquerdo, então a cadeira à sua frente sempre esteve vazia. Xanxus tinha o prato mais ou menos cheio, e sua mão segurava uma generosa taça de vinho. O moreno não o encarou ou lançou nenhum olhar em sua direção. _É assim que deveria ser. É esse o tipo de relação que devemos ter._

A primeira coisa que Squalo fez foi encher sua taça com álcool. O líquido desceu por sua garganta sem gosto. Havia frango, pernil, carnes, massas e patês sobre a longa mesa, mas o Vice-Líder não fez menção de ir tão longe. Sua mão direita pegou a primeira travessa diante de seus olhos, servindo-se de lasagna. O molho estava forte e rico, do jeito que ele gostava. A cada garfada engolida, em seguida, dois grandes goles de vinho desciam por sua garganta. Quando a lasagna desapareceu de seu prato, três taças já haviam sido bebidas e sua cabeça começava a rodar.

Havia conversa, ele conseguia prestar atenção pelo menos nisso. Bel e Mammon discutiam sobre alguma coisa, enquanto Fran utilizava esse tempo livre para comer sem ser importunado. Levi dizia algo para Lussuria, mas, como ambos estavam em extremidades opostas, suas vozes soavam baixas, quase sussurros. O homem de cabelos prateados levou a mão até a travessa onde estava o frango assado, mas seus reflexos estavam péssimos. Sua mão passou rente à peça de vidro, e ele errou por mais algumas vezes até finalmente conseguir segurá-la. O frango não tinha gosto de nada por causa da bebida, mas ele não abriu mão de seu vinho. Pouco a pouco seu prato se tornou limpo novamente, e foi somente naquele momento que Squalo tomou coragem para erguer os olhos e encarar o homem sentado à sua direita.

Xanxus estava recostado confortavelmente em seu assento. A cadeira era alta e macia. O Vice-Líder sabia disso porque ele já sentara naquele local. _A última vez foi no começo do ano._ Squalo se lembrava muito bem daquele dia. O moreno o possuiu sobre aquela mesma mesa por três vezes antes de subirem até o quarto. E, naquela noite, meses depois daquela recordação, o Chefe da Varia o olhava com uma expressão enigmática enquanto segurava sua taça de vinho. O homem de cabelos prateados manteve o olhar por alguns segundos, mas logo seus olhos se abaixaram e ele terminou o vinho em sua taça, ficando de pé e decidindo que sua noite havia terminado.

Lussuria fez algum comentário que ele não ouviu, Bel jogou algo em suas costas, porém, em momento algum o Vice-Líder parou ou olhou para trás. Seus passos se mantiveram firmes até que ele deixasse a sala. Longe dos olhares do restante da Família, Squalo se permitiu caminhar desequilibrado como ele realmente queria. A subida até o segundo andar foi entre tropeços e andares tortos. O corredor pareceu mais longo, e nunca a entrada de seu quarto esteve tão distante. Quando a porta foi finalmente aberta e o homem de cabelos prateados entrou, o sossego e o silêncio o receberam de braços abertos.

Squalo jogou-se na cama e afundou o rosto em um de seus cinco travesseiros. As coisas não estavam bem. Definitivamente havia algo sério acontecendo, mas ele não entendia. _Eu não deveria estar me sentindo assim. Eu não fiz nada errado._ O álcool parecia transformar aquelas lembranças em algo tão vívido que o Vice-Líder conseguia recordar claramente _daquela_ noite. O cheiro do quarto, o cheiro do homem em seus braços, o gosto do beijo, a sensação dos toques, o som de sua própria voz ao ser possuído... tudo. Porém, a pior parte não era a lembrança em si. A pior parte era saber que aquele homem não fora Xanxus.

_Aquela_ noite aconteceu há cinco dias. Não havia nada de memorável ou especial na escolha. Um bar, vários copos de whisky, um belo e charmoso sorriso. Um quarto de motel e pela primeira vez Squalo permitiu que outro homem além de Xanxus o possuísse. A experiência não fora de todo ruim. O homem – que ele não lembrava rosto, nome ou nada relevante além dos cabelos levemente longos e negros – era experiente. Seus movimentos, porém, foram bem mais contidos e gentis do que os do Líder da Varia, e o homem de cabelos prateados ficou surpreso ao perceber que havia outras formas de fazer sexo além do jeito forçoso e egoísta de seu ex-amante.

Trinta minutos. Por trinta minutos ele permaneceu naquele motel e depois Squalo retornou para a mansão.

Trinta minutos. Por trinta minutos ele tomou um longo banho ao chegar, tentando retirar aquele cheiro de sua pele e torcendo para que o efeito da bebida passasse logo.

Porém, foi preciso apenas trinta segundos para que o arrependimento o envolvesse por inteiro e o Vice-Líder entendesse de que nada adiantou ter se afastado de Xanxus. O problema não havia sido solucionado.

Acontecera há pouco mais de um mês, a noite em que o homem de cabelos prateados expulsou o moreno de seu quarto. Naquele dia Squalo realmente achou que seria violentado por seu ex-amante, e a ideia não o assombrou como deveria, apenas o incomodou, como se ele fosse o lado frágil e que necessitasse proteção. Desde aquele dia Xanxus não voltou a procurá-lo. Os dois só se falaram uma semana depois e o assunto foi exclusivamente profissional. A missão contra os Moretti foi um sucesso, e, embora estivesse com certo receio de que seu Chefe fosse cooperar, no final, o homem foi pego, torturado e havia cantado os nomes de todos os envolvidos no golpe antes de ser enviado inconsciente para Vindice. Independente se aquela ação mudara o futuro, já não havia mais nada que Squalo pudesse fazer além de esperar. Dino avisou que entraria em contato quando tivesse suas certezas, e por todos aqueles dias o Vice-Líder esperou. Entretanto, e agora? O que ele faria agora que a situação havia pseudo-sido-resolvida? Até quando ele e Xanxus manteriam aquela muda trégua?

Pensar em seu ex-amante nunca era uma ideia muito positiva. Por 13 anos o homem de cabelos prateados foi condicionado às atitudes e corpo daquele homem. O moreno nunca foi gentil, desde a primeira vez; vez esta que aconteceu no próprio escritório dos Vongola. Depois daquela tarde, a cena voltou a se repetir no dia seguinte e no seguinte, e durante todos aqueles anos não houve conversa ou explicações. O Vice-Líder só foi conhecer o prazer com uma mulher anos depois, mas não importava quantas passassem por sua cama, no final da noite era sempre Xanxus. Era para a cama _dele_ que o homem de cabelos prateados iria quando precisava fazer realmente _sexo_. As mulheres não eram ruins, mas elas necessitavam de certos cuidados e gentilezas que Squalo simplesmente não se dispunha. Isso sem falar nas cobranças. Aquela era a pior parte. _Se ao menos as mulheres fossem todas mudas..._

O Vice-Líder não soube quando seus dedos abriram os botões de sua calça, ou quando sua mão deslizou eroticamente até seu membro. Ele só sabia que suas imagens mentais haviam mudado das mulheres que ele dormira para o Chefe da Varia o possuindo com fúria em uma tarde de outono. Os gemidos tornaram-se mais constantes conforme o homem de cabelos prateados entrava no clima. Seu corpo tornou-se quente e ele se desfez da jaqueta, virando-se e afundando o rosto no travesseiro. _Não é suficiente,_ pensou Squalo ao perceber que somente com aquilo ele não chegaria ao orgasmo. E a quem ele queria enganar? Seu corpo já estava condicionado a necessitar de um segundo estímulo, e aquela certeza apareceu há cinco dias, quando o homem de cabelos prateados dormiu com o homem desconhecido. Não houve clímax, pelo menos para ele. O homem teve seus dois momentos de glória, mas tudo o que o Vice-Líder conseguiu foi... nada. A mão que masturbava seu membro movia-se com pressa e facilidade graças ao pré-orgasmo. O cotovelo do braço esquerdo apoiou-se ao travesseiro e sua cabeça ergueu-se um pouco. Seus gemidos soavam roucos, implorando por algo mais. A bebida e a excitação ofuscavam a visão de Squalo, e em determinado momento ele começou a delirar, tamanha a expectativa. Primeiro foi a grande e pesada mão que tocava suas pernas, depois a língua que subiu por suas costas e os dentes que mordiam seu ombro, mas sem força, apenas pressão. O homem de cabelos prateados gemeu ainda mais alto quando sua calça pareceu ser retirada e seus lábios sorriram com a vivacidade daquela erótica fantasia. E então, seu corpo se virou, ou melhor, foi _virado_.

Dois grandes e profundos olhos castanhos o fitaram diretamente. A mão do Vice-Líder parou o que fazia, e sua expressão congelou. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu coração batia tão rápido que ele tinha certeza de que era possível ouvi-lo fora de seu peito. Não era delírio. A mão, a língua, a mordida... eram reais. Xanxus estava sobre ele como um animal, um leão, que mantinha a presa imobilizada. Sua expressão era branca, mas seus olhos emitiam um perigoso e erótico brilho que levou uma onda de arrepios pelo pálido corpo de Squalo. Ver aquele homem sobre ele, grande, forte, moreno e extremamente sexual fez com que sua respiração aumentasse. Há um mês ele não sentia aquela proximidade. A respiração quente e pesada do moreno, o toque de suas mãos e principalmente o sabor e textura de seus beijos. _Ele vai me comer vivo, _Squalo teve certeza absoluta ao encarar aqueles olhos.

"Tire sua camisa."

A voz saiu rouca e baixa. O Vice-Líder moveu as mãos devagar, subindo a barra da camisa branca que vestia e retirando-a sem nenhuma ação drástica. Seus olhos permaneceram o tempo todo fixos no homem que estava por cima, temendo que qualquer coisa que fizesse de errado pudesse acarretar uma punição.

"Eu vou comer cada pedacinho seu, Lixo." Xanxus falava devagar e a ponta de um de seus dedos tocou os lábios do homem de cabelos prateados, contornando aquela área. "Eu vou lamber e beijar aonde eu quiser, e eu _vou_ te foder a noite inteira. Eu _permito_ que tire o dia de folga amanhã. Você vai _precisar_."

Squalo precisou reaprender a respirar, pois, do momento em que aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos, o mundo pareceu simplesmente parar. Seu entorno desapareceu, seus pensamentos, suas dúvidas e sua raiva. Tudo isso pareceu insignificante e totalmente desnecessário. Sua cabeça moveu-se em positivo e seus olhos se abaixaram, seguindo o homem que estava por cima. Suas pernas se afastaram por instinto, e quando os lábios do Chefe da Varia tocaram seu mamilo direito, o homem de cabelos prateados entendeu porque não havia chegado ao clímax na semana anterior.

Seria difícil cantar aqueles doces gemidos para outro alguém, porque não havia outro alguém. Não existia outra pessoa que pudesse fazer seu corpo tremer, quase em estado choque simplesmente porque brincava com seus mamilos. Xanxus conseguia. Aquele homem mordeu e beijou os mamilos do Vice-Líder até a pele estar vermelha. A língua do moreno desceu por seu abdômen, deixando um visível rastro de saliva. Quando chegou mais embaixo, Squalo sentiu a respiração totalmente descompassada, esperando o grande momento. Mas não. O Chefe da Varia não seria gentil ou bondoso. Os beijos desceram para o interior da coxa esquerda, onde seu ex-amante correu a língua por toda aquela pálida extensão. O mesmo aconteceu com sua coxa direita, e, após alguns minutos de tortura, o Vice-Líder estava quase implorando por alívio. O que ele tanto queria aconteceu, eventualmente, e Squalo não se lembrava da última vez que sentiu sensação mais prazerosa.

O estímulo começou lento, uma desnecessária provocação para alguém como Xanxus. Aquele homem não pedia, ele tomava. Não era preciso aquele nível de demora ou até mesmo _gentileza_. A língua do moreno movia-se devagar, de cima para baixo e de baixo para cima. Uma das mãos ajudava com os movimentos e após alguns segundos a ereção de Squalo sumiu dentro da boca de seu ex-amante. O Vice-Líder quis gritar ou simplesmente virar o rosto para o lado à medida que saboreava aquele momento, mas não conseguiu. Seu pescoço estava levemente inclinado e ele assistia ao que Xanxus fazia, enquanto dois grandes olhos castanhos o fitavam, hipnotizando-o. A cada movimento Squalo se aproximava mais e mais de seu clímax. Ele começava a sentir os arrepios subindo-lhe pelas costas e fazendo-o tremer levemente. A ponta de seus dedos do pé movia-se lentamente pela roupa de cama de seda, que naquela noite era vinho. Quando seus lábios gemeram um pouco mais alto, a mão direita esticou-se, tocando o ombro de seu ex-amante, como uma espécie de aviso. O Chefe da Varia, porém, não parou o que fazia e pela primeira vez em 13 anos os olhos do homem de cabelos prateados viram, ou melhor, não viram claramente o momento em que Xanxus não se moveu. O orgasmo veio forte, e por um momento Squalo pensou em virar o rosto, mas manteve-se firme. Havia algo muito mais interessante para ver: a maneira como a garganta do moreno moveu-se duas vezes, engolindo o que havia recebido; a língua que subia e descia pelo membro, procurando não perder nada, como se cada gota fosse um desperdício. O Vice-Líder deixou a cabeça tocar o travesseiro depois de alguns segundos. Seus olhos encararam o teto e ele queria sorrir, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi manter a respiração nivelada.

Squalo sentiu quando Xanxus arrastou-se sobre ele. Suas mãos seguraram o rosto daquele homem e ele não soube de onde tirou forças para puxá-lo para um longo e profundo beijo. As mãos do moreno o seguraram com força, fazendo com que os dois corpos se encontrassem com certa fúria. _Muitas roupas. Ele ainda continua vestido._ O homem de cabelos prateados correu a mão direita pela camisa que seu ex-amante usava, puxando-a com força e ouvindo os botões serem arrebentados. A risada do Chefe da Varia ecoou pelo quarto, e só serviu para o desejo do Vice-Líder se tornar ainda mais forte. Seus dedos correram até o baixo ventre do homem que estava por cima, tocando, sentindo e apertando a ereção. _Eu o quero_. Squalo subiu a mão, abrindo a camisa de Xanxus em um único puxão e empurrando-o para baixo. O moreno ajoelhou-se na cama e se livrou da camisa, jogando-a em um canto do quarto. Suas mãos seguraram o corpo do homem de cabelos prateados, fazendo-o se ajoelhar também e beijando-o com vontade logo em seguida. O beijo dessa vez pareceu mais profundo e só serviu para inflamar a chama que já queimava no peito do Vice-Líder. Sua mão direita empurrou o moreno contra a cama, mas Xanxus o segurou pelo braço, empurrando-o de volta e virando-o com pressa. O homem de cabelos prateados afundou o rosto no macio travesseiro, juntando as sobrancelhas por um momento ao ouvir o barulho de uma gaveta sendo aberta. _O quê?_

Era frio. A primeira sensação que Squalo sentiu foi a temperatura fria do lubrificante, mas isso foi somente no primeiro instante. O dedo do Líder da Varia o invadiu devagar, mas forçoso, fazendo-o morder os lábios para não gemer. Ele estava tão desacostumado a utilizar lubrificantes que estranhou a pouca dor e a facilidade com que o dedo moveu-se dentro dele. _Por que ele está sendo... gentil? _O Vice-Líder apertou a mão boa, agarrando uma parte da roupa de cama e puxando-a com mais força ao sentir o segundo dedo penetrá-lo. A dor foi pouca, quase imperceptível. Seu corpo começava a reagir ao prazer, e a sensação que ele tinha era de que sua pele estava em chamas.

O terceiro dedo o invadiu, trazendo de volta a ereção do homem de cabelos prateados, e por um breve momento ele se permitiu sentir totalmente o que estava acontecendo. Os dedos que se moviam dentro dele, sua própria respiração alta, seus gemidos... mas principalmente a figura do moreno, que estava em seu quarto novamente depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Quando os dedos foram retirados, o corpo de Squalo foi virado e suas pernas afastadas com certo erotismo. O Vice-Líder sentiu o peito subir e descer conforme sua respiração se tornava pesada. Xanxus estava sem camisa, as cicatrizes marcando sua pele e fazendo aquele homem parecer extremamente desejável. O moreno abriu o zíper da calça de couro, guiando seu membro até a entrada do homem de cabelos prateados e penetrando-o sem hesitação. A voz de Squalo saiu rouca e transbordando desejo. Seu pé direito correu a roupa de cama, deslizando pela seda e procurando alguma espécie de alívio para aquela excitação. A segunda estocada, porém, foi devagar, quase respeitosa. O Chefe da Varia retirou-se por completo, apenas para penetrá-lo lentamente. Aquela nova sensação fez o Vice-Líder virar a cabeça que estava sobre o travesseiro, sentindo cada segundo de tormento. Seus olhos se entreabriram, fitando o homem que havia se inclinado sobre ele e que o penetrava novamente e com a mesma velocidade vagarosa.

Os dois se olharam o tempo todo. Os lábios do homem de cabelos prateados estavam entreabertos e gemiam sem pudor, mas seus olhos permaneceram bem abertos. Seu corpo vibrava com aquele contato, percebendo que o mês de abstinência que ele tivera de Xanxus só serviu para deixá-lo mais e mais sedento por aquele contato... por aquele homem. Entretanto, havia algo em Squalo, uma raiva contida, humilhação e outros sentimentos negativos que o fez juntar as sobrancelhas e virar o rosto. O homem entre suas pernas continuava a se mover, e, embora seu corpo estivesse suscetível e incrivelmente compatível com aquele exercício, a realidade o acertara no pior momento.

"Não é isso o que _você_ queria?" A voz do Chefe da Varia o fez virar o rosto e olhá-lo surpreso. "Ser tratado como uma mulher?"

Os lábios do Vice-Líder se entreabriram, e sua expressão se tornou indignada. O que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo?

"O que você quer, Lixo? Que eu o coma devagar? Que eu puxe a cadeira quando você for sentar? Que eu abra a porta do carro e me humilhe?" A voz do moreno estava séria. Havia um sádico sorriso em seus lábios, mas seu corpo não parou um segundo sequer. "Você quer que eu enxote as mulheres da minha cama e o que mais? Ah, eu sei..." _Cale-se!_ "Você quer que eu diga que te _amo_... certo?"

A última palavra foi dita com tanto desdém que Xanxus não conseguiu evitar rir. A gargalhada ecoou alta e rouca pelo quarto e o peso da humilhação caiu sobre Squalo, quase o massacrando. Seus dentes se cerraram e sua mão boa fechou-se em forma de punho, e naquele momento ele desejou ter sua espada em mãos. O álcool ainda era presente em seu sangue e provavelmente foi aquilo que o deixou tão... ousado.

"Vá para o inferno, Xanxus!"

Mesmo com apenas uma das mãos realmente funcionando, o Vice-Líder empurrou o homem que estava por cima, mas não para que ele saísse da cama, apenas o suficiente para que as posições fossem invertidas. O homem de cabelos prateados ficou por cima, tentando não gemer quando seu quadril sentou-se sobre o membro de seu Chefe. Sua mão direita fechou-se e acertou o colchão, rente ao rosto do homem que estava por baixo. O moreno parou de se mover, e, quando Squalo ergueu o rosto, os olhos que o encararam não pareceram surpresos, apenas sérios.

"Sim! Eu quero ser bem tratado e dai? Eu não sou uma prostituta, que você fode e depois manda embora. Sim! Eu quero respeito, eu não estou nessa posição por obrigação e você sabe muito bem disso. Sim! Eu quero que pare de comer aquelas vagabundas que só estão interessadas no seu dinheiro. Você se enfia nas pernas de qualquer mulher disponível, mas depois termina na minha cama. Por que diabos você não ficou ali desde o começo!?" As palavras saíram como um carro desgovernado em uma ladeira. Não havia freios, não havia como parar. A colisão era inevitável. "Se você não consegue fazer isso então vá procurar outra pessoa porque eu não tenho interesse."

Quando o discurso terminou o Vice-Líder respirou fundo. Há quantos anos aquilo tudo esteve reprimido? Provavelmente desde sempre. Dizer aquelas palavras foi como libertar uma fera que passou tempo demais enjaulada, esperando apenas a primeira oportunidade para correr livre. Se ela seria abatida e morreria tentando fugir, isso ele não fazia ideia, mas se lembraria sempre da sensação de pura liberdade e igualdade que sentiu ao fechar os olhos e erguer o quadril, sentando-se novamente na ereção de seu ex-amante. Duas mãos subiram pelas pernas pálidas do homem de cabelos prateados e ele abriu os olhos. Xanxus tinha um enigmático sorriso nos lábios, e por breves segundos não disse nada. As mãos subiram até a cintura do homem que estava por cima, e, quando a segurou, Squalo só sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para baixo. As posições se inverteram de novo, e dessa vez o Chefe da Varia o penetrou sem aviso ou delicadeza. O Vice-Líder gemeu, sentindo a nuca ser inclinada para trás e tentando não fazer escândalos. Aquela era uma conversa séria, não? Mesmo que eles estivessem presos um no corpo do outro.

"Certo." Foi a resposta que o moreno deu antes de penetrá-lo novamente; dessa vez com o dobro de força. "Eu deixo de procurar as _vagabundas_, mas eu quero ver se você conseguirá cumprir o seu lado da barganha." A voz do moreno soou mais rouca. Seu orgasmo estava próximo. "Mas ouça bem, Lixo." Uma das mãos de Xanxus foi direto para o pescoço do homem que estava por baixo, apertando-o com força. "Eu sei que você andou _brincando_ por ai. E se eu souber que você abriu as pernas novamente eu te mato, entendeu?" Os olhos negros brilharam e naquele momento o homem de cabelos prateados tremeu. Ele conhecia aquele olhar melhor do que ninguém e seu Chefe não estava blefando. Aqueles olhos sem vida sempre apareciam antes que o moreno saísse para um massacre. "Eu te mato, eu juro. Você é meu. _Meu Lixo_."

Squalo tossiu freneticamente quando a mão saiu de sua pele. O ar lhe faltou e ele teve certeza absoluta que havia ganhado uma marca roxa em seu pescoço. _É uma coleira,_ pensou o Vice-Líder, colocando a mão boa na garganta. _Ele está marcando seu território._

"Certo." A voz do homem de cabelos prateados saiu rouca e ele segurou o pescoço do homem que estava por cima, porém, com menos força. "O mesmo vale para você. Se eu souber que você andou fodendo por ai, eu te mato, Maldito!"

Xanxus abaixou os olhos e sorriu. O sorriso se transformou em uma sonora gargalhada e naquele momento o Vice-Líder soube que estava arruinado. A risada era gostosa, mas ao mesmo tempo transbordava sadismo, como se fechasse um estranho e perturbador íntimo contrato. O Chefe da Varia o penetrou novamente e novamente, e aqueles eróticos movimentos eram acompanhados por sua risada. O homem de cabelos prateados não conseguia fazer outra coisa além de gemer. Era difícil manter a sanidade quando o moreno estava entre suas pernas, possuindo-o e devorando-o como se ele fosse um prato extremamente saboroso. Sua mão boa desceu até seu próprio membro, masturbando-o com pressa e buscando o alívio final para aquelas estocadas fortes e violentas. O orgasmo veio em poucos segundos, e, como ele esperava, Xanxus não parou. Aquela, na verdade, era uma constante quando faziam sexo. O Chefe da Varia passava praticamente a noite dentro dele, em um interminável ciclo de prazer. O clímax do moreno veio três estocadas depois, seguido por um gemido rouco e que mais parecia um urro saído de um animal selvagem.

Squalo nunca fez amor em 27 anos. Ele não fazia ideia do que aquilo significava. Seu primeiro contato sexual foi Xanxus, e em nenhum momento aquele homem demonstrou o menor nível de consideração ou contenção. As mulheres que passaram pela cama do Vice-Líder também poderiam se encaixar nesse grupo. Ele sempre deixava os motéis após o orgasmo, então de certa forma compreendia a sensação de se sentir descartável. Entretanto, quando o assunto era o Chefe da Varia – e, agora, oficialmente seu amante – a coisa era diferente. A sensação de ser apenas um buraco em que o moreno usaria para prazer o incomodava em sua atual situação, mas não costumava sequer passar sua mente no passado. Os anos serviram para construir algo entre eles. Um mudo acordo, um silencioso entendimento, uma espécie de paixão doentia e possessiva que não necessitava de uma compreensão racional. E essa realização fez Squalo abrir os olhos, ainda ofegante por causa do orgasmo, sentindo algo tocar seus pulsos. Sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás e ele encarou o pulso preso rente à cama e, principalmente, a algema que os mantinha junto à madeira.

"O que você está fazendo?" Foi a única coisa que o Vice-Líder conseguiu dizer. Sua voz saiu natural. Não era como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que ele era preso à cama.

Xanxus não respondeu. Seu corpo arrastou-se para baixo e sua boca envolveu o membro sensível do homem de cabelos prateados, enquanto dois de seus dedos invadiam a entrada. Não houve dor. O lubrificante e o sêmen garantiram que a penetração fosse fácil, mas o corpo de Squalo ergueu-se levemente do colchão e um gemido alto escapou por seus lábios rosados. _Ele vai me torturar._ Aquela ideia o fez sorrir e afastar um pouco mais a perna. O Chefe da Varia ergueu o rosto e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, recebendo um largo e satisfeito sorriso como resposta. Seus próprios lábios sorriram e um terceiro dedo invadiu a entrada do Vice-Líder, respondendo àquela provocação. Os gemidos se tornaram mais altos e roucos, e o homem de cabelos prateados sabia que só sairia daquela cama inconsciente.

**x**

Squalo não sabia se era dia ou noite. Ele não sabia há quanto tempo havia dormido ou que dia da semana era. Seus olhos se abriram e por alguns minutos eles nada fizeram além de encarar o alto teto do quarto. Tudo doía. Suas costas, seus pulsos, seus braços, suas pernas e principalmente seu quadril. A sensação que o Vice-Líder sentia era de ter levado a maior surra de sua vida, e aquela ideia não estava tão longe da realidade. Com certo esforço o homem de cabelos prateados ergueu o pescoço, notando as inúmeras marcas de beijos e mordidas visíveis em seu corpo devido à pouca claridade. As grossas cortinas vermelhas haviam sido fechadas, então era impossível dizer que horas eram. A única coisa que tornava a ideia da surra improvável era a pessoa que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Um dos braços de Xanxus estava sobre seu abdômen, marcando seu território de maneira possessiva e autoritária. O lençol havia descido até a cintura, cobrindo apenas a parte de baixo daquele homem.

A música começou baixa. No início Squalo não identificou o som, mas assim que o volume tornou-se mais alto, sua mão esquerda automaticamente correu para a cômoda, segurando o aparelho celular. Para pequenas ações aquela parte inútil de seu corpo servia. Os olhos se apertaram e demoraram alguns segundos para conseguir ler o nome que estava no visor. A claridade ofuscava seus olhos e junto com o nome o Vice-Líder também viu o horário. _Sete da noite. O maldito provavelmente continuou depois que eu desmaiei._ Aquela certeza veio no instante em que ele sentou-se na cama. Aquela simples tarefa, aquele movimento tão básico lhe custou muito. Cada fibra de seu corpo pareceu ranger e ele mal sentia seu quadril. _Esse homem é um animal._

"Alô." A voz saiu rouca e muito mais masculina. Squalo limpou a garganta antes de continuar. "O que você quer?"

A pessoa do outro lado da linha riu e desejou um irônico "Bom dia!" seguido de um "Ocupado?". _Ele sabe. Ele sempre soube._ Durante todos aqueles anos o homem de longos cabelos prateados nunca havia falado sobre a relação que tinha com Xanxus, mas as pessoas simplesmente _sabiam_. Na própria Varia aquilo não era segredo, mas nunca nenhum deles ousou fazer qualquer comentário a respeito.

"O que você quer? É bom que seja importante, D–"

Ele não viu como ou quando, mas em um segundo ele estava com o telefone em sua orelha direita, para no segundo seguinte o aparelho voar e se despedaçar ao bater na parede do outro lado do quarto. O Vice-Líder permaneceu imóvel, notando apenas o Chefe da Varia mover-se sobre a cama como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os olhos do homem de cabelos prateados encararam os pedaços de seu celular e ele virou-se devagar, analisando os olhos frios de seu amante.

"Você não tem tempo para bater papo, Lixo." O moreno puxou o pulso de Squalo fazendo-o se deitar-se sobre ele. E mesmo com o fino lençol entre seus corpos, a ereção de Xanxus era facilmente visível.

"Você não fica cansado?" O Vice-Líder moveu seu corpo, esfregando-se enquanto suas mãos procuravam algo que deveria estar sobre a cama. Cada movimento o fazia quase cerrar o maxilar tamanho a dor que sentia.

"A ideia foi sua. Se não consegue dar conta do recado eu vou procurar quem possa."

Os dedos do homem de cabelos prateados encontraram o que ele buscava e por um momento seus lábios formaram um largo sorriso. Seu rosto abaixou-se, capturando os lábios do moreno e beijando-o com vontade. Xanxus fez menção de envolver seu corpo, mas Squalo segurou os braços de seu amante, forçando-os para cima. A algema prendeu primeiro o pulso direito, e foi um pouco complicado passá-la por trás do detalhe de madeira da cama, para então prender o pulso esquerdo. O Chefe da Varia abriu os olhos e sorriu, passando a língua sobre os lábios, antecipando o que viria em seguida. O Vice-Líder sentou-se sobre o colo de sua companhia e moveu seu quadril duas vezes, mas por mera provocação. Seu corpo voltou a se inclinar e ele pegou a calça do moreno, encontrando em um dos bolsos o que ele procurava. O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios e em segundos seus dedos discaram um número. A expressão no rosto de Xanxus mudou drasticamente. Seus olhos se apertaram e o sorriso desapareceu.

"Ciao. Sou eu. O que você queria, _Dino_? Não. Eu não estou ocupado." Os olhos de Squalo se abaixaram e, ao encararem a expressão raivosa de seu Chefe, foi impossível não sorrir.

"Eu vou matá-lo, Lixo." A voz do moreno saiu baixa, rouca e entre os dentes.

"Não, não. Eu _posso_ falar."

Squalo abriu um largo sorriso e desceu da cama, tentando ignorar a dor em seu corpo. Xanxus o amaldiçoou de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis, mas a voz foi se tornando mais e mais distante conforme ele se afastava da cama. Pelo caminho o Vice-Líder vestiu sua calça, abrindo a porta e saindo de seu quarto, oferecendo apenas um breve aceno para o homem preso em sua cama. Ao ganhar o corredor, havia um satisfeito sorriso em seus lábios, e ele até mesmo brincou com seu amigo de infância.

"Amanhã, hm? Avise-me sobre o que descobrir. Se o plano não funcionar nós pensaremos em alguma coisa."

O corredor era comprido e, enquanto se afastava de seu próprio quarto, tudo o que o homem de cabelos prateados pensava era no demorado banho que tomaria na gigantesca banheira de Xanxus. O que seu amante diria ou faria? Se o plano funcionara? Se Dino sobreviveria? Ele poderia lidar com tudo isso depois.

E durante a caminhada pelo corredor, Squalo riu e sorriu o tempo todo. Ele estava feliz.

_Continua..._


	22. Yamamoto IV

**Yamamoto**

Ele soube imediatamente que aquilo era um sonho.

A porta do terraço se abriu, e ele recebeu a luz do sol direto em seus olhos. O braço esquerdo se ergueu, protegendo seu rosto da claridade e também oferecendo a visão das pessoas que ele procurava. _Isso é um sonho,_ pensou Yamamoto ao dar o primeiro passo na direção do terraço. _Eles ainda são crianças, adolescentes,_ as figuras sentadas em uma das partes do terraço, comendo lanches, não tinham mais de 15 anos, _e eu já sou um homem crescido. _O Guardião da Chuva aproximou-se, erguendo o braço direito e acenando. Ele sentiu quando seus lábios se repuxaram em um largo sorriso, enquanto seu coração batia freneticamente em seu peito. _Eu estou feliz. Eu estou feliz em vê-lo._

Gokudera estava sentado rente à grade. Ao seu lado havia uma caixinha de suco e em suas mãos um pedaço de melonpan comido pela metade. Tsuna sentava em frente ao amigo, degustando um obento generoso, provavelmente feito por Nana. Os dois garotos ergueram os olhos ao vê-lo se aproximar, mas somente o futuro Décimo Vongola sorriu. _Eu estou feliz._ O moreno sentou-se e sorriu na direção do garoto de cabelos castanhos, mas sua atenção foi totalmente para o Guardião da Tempestade, que o olhou com o mesmo olhar transbordando desdém. _Eu quero dizer que o amo. Eu quero abraçá-lo aqui e beijá-lo e dizer que o amo._

"Você já soube, Yamamoto?" Tsuna ergueu a cabeça. Suas bochechas estavam coradas. "Gokudera disse que está apaixonado."

Yamamoto sentiu o rosto tornar-se quente. Sua mão direita coçou uma de suas bochechas e ele engoliu seco, tamanha a expectativa. Há muito tempo ele não sonhava com o passado. Ele costumava ter esses sonhos depois que terminou o ensino médio, mas isso acontecera há anos. Ter a oportunidade de rever o garoto de cabelos prateados daquela época era incrível. _Eu queria ter notado. Eu queria que ele tivesse dito ou feito alguma coisa. Eu perdi tanto tempo. Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, a pessoa certa sempre esteve ao alcance dos meus dedos e eu nunca percebi. Eu devo tê-lo feito sentir-se tão sozinho. Durante todos esses anos Gokudera me amou em silêncio... Eu quero dizer que o amo._ O Guardião da Chuva encarou o garoto da direita. Aquilo era um sonho, então o Braço Direito não se importaria de dizer seu nome ali, na frente de Tsuna. _Porque em sonhos tudo é possível. _

"É mesmo?" O moreno entrou na brincadeira.

Gokudera levou a caixinha de suco até os lábios, corando violentamente.

"N-Não é assim, Jyuudaime."

Yamamoto sabia que o Guardião da Tempestade só estava agindo daquela maneira tão honesta porque havia sido Tsuna a perguntar. Fosse qualquer outro ser humano a resposta teria sido atravessada e cheia de arrogância.

"Diga a Yamamoto quem é, Gokudera-kun. Ele ficará feliz em ouvir."

O garoto de cabelos prateados pousou a caixinha no chão e limpou a garganta. Seus olhos verdes pareceram nervosos por um momento e, quando seus lábios se entreabriram, o Guardião da Chuva sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

"A-Ami."

O futuro Décimo riu baixo, mas o moreno não conseguiu esboçar reação alguma.

O Braço Direito pediu para que seu amigo parasse de rir, porque o assunto era sério, mas o garoto de cabelos castanhos continuou. _Este não é um sonho, é um pesadelo. _Yamamoto encarou Gokudera, completamente sério. As risadas dos dois amigos se tornaram longe, e ele sentiu seu corpo se afastar pouco a pouco. A cena em si tornou-se borrada, como se ele estivesse sendo levado para outro lugar. A única constante eram as risadas tímidas que os dois amigos trocavam. O Guardião da Chuva abaixou os olhos, encarando as próprias mãos. Ele não estava mais sentado, e sim em pé. O terraço havia dado lugar a um dos corredores do Colégio Namimori e a cena diante de seus olhos também havia mudado. No lugar de seus dois amigos, agora ele via Ami, sua primeira namorada, parada em frente a Gokudera. _Eu sei o que vai acontecer aqui._

"E-Eu estou apaixonada por você, Gokudera-kun." Ami estava igualzinha a lembrança de Yamamoto. Os mesmos cabelos castanhos e levemente longos. O mesmo rosto corado e a mesma atitude reservada. _Eu sei disso porque foi dessa maneira que ela se confessou para mim. _"Por favor, seja meu namorado."

_Diga não, Hayato._ O Guardião da Chuva virou o rosto, ficando surpreso ao ver o garoto de cabelos prateados corar e coçar a nuca. A resposta, porém, ele não chegou a ouvir. Assim que o Guardião da Tempestade entreabriu os lábios para responder, o moreno o segurou pelo braço, puxando-o pelo corredor. Os dois correram por um longo tempo. O corredor parecia muito mais longo do que ele se lembrava, e suas pernas não pararam por um minuto sequer. Ele sentia a mão quente entre seus dedos, e não importasse o quanto precisasse correr, Yamamoto sabia que não poderia soltar aqueles dedos. _Se eu soltá-lo ele vai desaparecer. Gokudera vai se confessar para a garota. _Aquela realização o fez diminuir os passos, até parar. Seus olhos castanhos encararam o chão, e ele se virou devagar. O Braço Direito do Décimo o olhava com uma expressão neutra, como se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo. _Agora eu entendo..._

"Eu sinto muito, Hayato." O Guardião da Chuva esboçou um meio sorriso triste. "Desculpe por tê-lo feito passar por isso. Não foi justo."

O moreno deu um passo, depositando um gentil beijo na testa do garoto à sua frente. _Eu disse incontáveis vezes que entendia o sofrimento dele, mas nunca parei realmente para me colocar em seu lugar. Hayato precisou carregar isso sozinho. Ele assistiu a tudo sem dizer nada. Deve ter sido difícil._ Os olhos castanhos se fecharam e quando eles se abriram Yamamoto não estava mais no colégio Namimori. O teto branco do quarto estava embaçado, mas ele soube imediatamente que havia acordado. Por alguns segundos o Guardião da Chuva piscou, tentando lembrar-se de onde estava. Algo se moveu ao seu lado, chamando sua atenção e o fazendo virar o rosto. Nunca a realidade lhe pareceu tão doce, porém, nada seria mais doce do que a expressão de serenidade no rosto da pessoa que dormia ao seu lado.

Gokudera havia se arrastado na cama e dividia o travesseiro com o moreno. Uma de suas mãos estava sobre o peito de Yamamoto e ela se erguia e se abaixava conforme o ritmo da respiração. O lençol estava baixo, cobrindo apenas o que deveria ser coberto e deixando a pele pálida à mostra. O Guardião da Chuva sorriu e virou-se devagar, com medo de acordar seu amante. _Meu, _pensou o ex-capitão do time de baseball, _ele é meu agora._ Os olhos castanhos encararam o relógio digital que ficava na cômoda do lado em que o Guardião da Tempestade dormia, e por um momento ele se sentiu triste. Em dez minutos ele teria de oficialmente acordar, e não havia nada que ele quisesse mais naquele dia do que passá-lo ao lado do homem de cabelos prateados. Uma das mãos de Yamamoto desceu pelas costas do Braço Direito, sentindo a pele firme e os músculos. Gokudera não tinha a pele macia de Ami-chan, os cabelos longos e negros de Erika, a personalidade cativante e eufórica de Maya e nem os seios fartos de Yurika. O Guardião da Tempestade era mais alto do que todas as suas antigas namoradas, tinha a voz grossa e falava palavrões. Sua personalidade era explosiva, e ele era direto e sem rodeios. E era um _homem_.

A mão do Guardião da Chuva tocou os cabelos finos e prateados, tirando-os do belo rosto. _Ele é perfeito. Tudo nele é perfeito._ O moreno sorriu ao tocar aquela face tão tranquila, pensando que a pessoa em seus braços deveria ter passado por um sofrimento inimaginável durante todos aqueles anos. _Eu não teria sido paciente. Eu jamais teria aguentado vê-lo com outra pessoa. _Aquele pensamento fez Yamamoto sorrir, lembrando-se do dia que vira o homem desconhecido na soleira do apartamento. _Eu senti raiva. Eu me senti traído._ O Guardião da Chuva não havia dito isso para o homem de cabelos prateados, mas ele sabia que chegara antes do beijo acontecer. Na verdade, ele estava ali há alguns segundos e, apesar de denso, naquele momento ele soube que o Braço Direito teria beijado aquele homem. _Eu não entendi porque fiquei tão incomodado. Eu apenas senti que havia alguém que queria levá-lo para longe e eu jamais permitiria._ O moreno suspirou e esticou a mão, o suficiente para que seu dedo apertasse o botão do alarme antes que ele tocasse. Gokudera moveu-se um pouco em seus braços, mas aparentemente não acordou. Yamamoto depositou um gentil beijo no alto da cabeça prateada antes de sentar-se na cama. Ele vestia apenas a roupa de baixo negra, e precisaria de um banho antes de ir. _Hoje é o dia,_ pensou o Guardião da Chuva enquanto ficava em pé e se espreguiçada, _hoje é dia de saber o que o futuro me reserva._

**x**

O banho foi rápido, assim como todos os banhos que ele estava acostumado a tomar.

O moreno não era uma daquelas pessoas que gostava de cozinhar embaixo do chuveiro, herança essa herdada dos tempos de colégio, em que ele precisava dividir o vestiário com outros garotos, e sempre havia fila para tomar banho. Yamamoto deixou o banheiro, arrumando a toalha ao redor da cintura. Seus passos foram vagarosos, principalmente ao entrar no quarto. Ele havia trazido roupa limpa da sua última passada em casa, isso na manhã anterior. As peças estavam em uma gaveta, na cômoda embaixo da janela. O Guardião da Chuva pegou a roupa de baixo e seguiu para o outro lado do cômodo, atrás de sua roupa social. A camisa estava separada, e seu terno e calça pendurados ao lado das roupas do dono da casa. Ver aquilo o fez sorrir, imaginando se em breve teria um pedacinho, mesmo que insignificante, do guarda-roupa. Um espaço que ele saberia que era dele, por direito, um direito conquistado. O moreno retornou ao banheiro, escovando os dentes e terminando de se vestir. Gokudera havia pedido para ser acordado, pois ele faria o café da amanhã. Porém, Yamamoto não o fez. Seus passos o levaram novamente até o quarto, mas ele apenas refez o caminho para poder dar uma última olhada em seu amante. Os dois se encontrariam antes da viagem ao futuro, mas ver o Guardião da Tempestade dormir havia se tornado o passatempo favorito do moreno naqueles últimos três dias.

Seus joelhos se flexionaram e o Guardião da Chuva se abaixou. Sua mão direita tocou o rosto do homem de cabelos prateados e seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso. Há três dias ele basicamente não deixava aquele apartamento. A única saída foi na manhã do dia anterior, e Yamamoto foi somente pegar algumas roupas. O restante do tempo eles passaram ali, basicamente nos limites daquele quarto. Lembrar-se de todas as coisas que fizeram sobre a cama o fez corar levemente, mas a timidez jamais seria capaz de sobrepor sua felicidade.

A impressão que o moreno teve foi que antes de dormir com o Braço Direito do Décimo ele realmente não conhecia o que sexo significava. Ele nunca havia sentido tanto desejo por outro ser humano, tanta vontade de possuir alguém a tal ponto que a pessoa em questão chegava a implorar por seu corpo. _Ele pediu, ontem._ A cor rosada pintou a pele morena e Yamamoto encarou a cama. Os dois haviam feito de tudo nesses dias, e a cada vez que possuía Gokudera ele sentia como se quisesse sempre mais. O resultado foi que ambos acabaram ficando até altas horas da madrugada acordados, dormindo apenas quando já não era possível mover um músculo. _Eu vou deixá-lo dormir um pouco mais, Hayato deve estar exausto e eu preciso aprender a ter um pouco mais de autocontrole. _O moreno ficou em pé, inclinando-se e depositando um casto beijo na bochecha de seu amante. _Eu quero retornar logo para esse apartamento e então vou amá-lo com todas as minhas forças para que ele acredite que eu jamais vou deixá-lo. Eu não me importo com o que verei no futuro. Eu sei que eu o quero e isso é suficiente._ O Guardião da Chuva endireitou-se e deixou o quarto. Tudo dependia daquela viagem e ele daria o seu melhor.

O dia estava quente, assim como os anteriores. Agosto estava sendo um mês incrivelmente abafado, mas Yamamoto não reclamaria. Ele adorava o verão. Era sua estação favorita. O calor, o céu azul, o Sol sempre brilhante... tudo o encantava e o fazia lembrar dos tempos de colégio: os sorvetes que tomavam depois das aulas, os treinos de baixo do Sol escaldante, os deveres de casa feitos na casa de Tsuna com o ventilador ligado na potência máxima. Pequenas lembranças que sempre surgiam quando chegava o verão. E naquele ano, em particular, o Guardião da Chuva lembrava-se bem dos momentos que passou com os amigos, principalmente Gokudera.

O caminho até o escritório dos Vongola foi feito através de lembranças e memórias. Seu carro percorreu as ruas e avenidas, parou nos sinais e quando finalmente entrou no estacionamento subterrâneo, ele soube que não teria volta. Tsuna havia pedido que ele chegasse antes do horário combinado, pois gostaria de dizer uma ou duas palavras. O moreno tinha uma vaga ideia do que se tratava, e não viu problema algum em conversar com seu amigo.

Seus passos foram lentos e despreocupados. O elevador estava vazio, assim como os corredores do terceiro andar. Yamamoto parou em frente à sala do Décimo e bateu duas vezes antes de entrar. A figura de Tsuna surgiu atrás da mesa e o recebeu com um caloroso sorriso.

"Bom dia!" O Guardião da Chuva entrou e olhou ao redor. Não havia sinal do Arcobaleno. "Reborn não está aqui?"

"Ele está no subsolo conversando com Dino-san." O homem de cabelos castanhos sorriu nervoso.

"Entendo. Então seremos somente nós dois." O moreno aproximou-se da mesa e puxou uma das cadeiras que estava próxima.

"Gokudera não veio com você?"

Em qualquer outro dia Yamamoto teria rido e apenas dito um simples e displicente "não". A resposta era tão básica, tão comum, que não havia motivos para ter alguma reação ou segundo pensamento. Entretanto, seus olhos castanhos se ergueram e naquele momento ele soube que aquela não havia sido uma pergunta inocente.

"Você sabia, não é?" Aquela realização o fez encarar as próprias mãos de maneira triste. _Eu fui o único que não viu. _

"De certa forma." Tsuna coçou a bochecha e corou. Aquele definitivamente era um assunto que ele não gostaria de comentar. "M-Mas esse é um problema de vocês, e eu estou feliz que vocês estejam felizes, e-eu só queria dizer que não tenho nada contra!"

"Hahahahaha não se preocupe, eu não estou bravo." O Guardião da Chuva sorriu. Era engraçada a maneira como seu amigo corava e se desculpava. "Apenas não diga a Gokudera. Ele não vai receber tão bem a notícia e tudo o que eu não preciso é que ele continue a duvidar dos meus sentimentos."

"Não é culpa dele, Yamamoto." A expressão no rosto do Décimo Vongola tornou-se um pouco mais sérias. Seus olhos se abaixaram e ele esboçou um meio sorriso. "Todos esses anos Gokudera-kun foi apenas expectador da sua vida. Eu imagino que não deve ter sido fácil assistir a tudo aquilo."

"Mas eu não fazia ideia..." O moreno sentiu o peito apertado. _Eu sei disso. Eu sei que foi difícil para ele, mas eu não sabia._

"Eu sei. _Ele _sabe_._ Ele garantiu que você nunca soubesse e, sendo sincero, eu acho que ele teria morrido com esse segredo se a situação não tivesse se tornado o que se tornou. Se toda essa bagunça entre as Famílias não tivesse acontecido, arrisco dizer que Gokudera jamais teria dito nada a você, mesmo eu não sabendo as circunstâncias que o fizeram realmente ser sincero consigo mesmo." Tsuna apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, e desviou os olhos.

"Como você soube? Por que _eu_ não vi?"

"Eu desconfiei, a princípio, quando você disse que gostava da garota da classe D, Ami-san. Porém, a certeza só veio no ano seguinte quando você começou a namorar a Erika-san. Naquele dia eu precisei ir embora pelo ginásio, pois Hibari-san estava na entrada do colégio, e ninguém em sã consciência teria coragem de sair por ali. Eu passei por mero acaso no vestiário e foi quando percebi que ele estava chorando em um dos cubículos. Ele não sabe que era eu naquele dia, e, por favor, não diga nada, mas algo dentro de mim sentiu que você talvez fosse o motivo." O homem de cabelos castanhos sorriu. "O restante veio com os anos e a maneira como ele se comportava ao seu lado. Você pode não ter percebido, mas durante todos esses anos foi _sempre_ você, Yamamoto. Os olhos de Gokudera não viram mais ninguém."

O moreno tentou não se sentir machucado com aquilo, mas foi impossível. Seus olhos se abaixaram e ele encarou o tapete vinho que forrava o escritório, sabendo que não importasse o quanto se martirizasse, as coisas simplesmente não mudariam. _Eu preciso esquecer o passado e me focar no presente. Hoje eu amo Gokudera. Eu tenho plena certeza dos meus sentimentos e vou lutar até o fim para que ele acredite no que eu digo._ Tsuna o encarava quando seus olhos se ergueram e tudo o que Yamamoto fez foi sorrir. Ele sempre iria sorrir.

"Gokudera tem medo que eu o abandone. De acordo com ele eu estou casado no futuro. Eu sei que posso ver coisas que não quero nessa minha viagem, mas eu quero descobrir... eu _preciso_ ver com meus próprios olhos o tipo de vida que levarei, e, honestamente, eu estou disposto a mudar isso." As palavras saíram naturais, como se desde o começo aquele fosse seu plano, sua vida.

O Décimo Vongola sorriu e balançou a cabeça em positivo.

"Então vamos falar sobre a sua viagem ao futuro, pois ela é importante para muitas pessoas."

Quando o assunto mudou, o Guardião da Chuva se sentiu mais aliviado. Tsuna estava a par dos acontecimentos, pois o Chefe da Família Cavallone havia entrado em contato. Os dois amigos conversaram sobre o tempo que ele passaria lá e que a informação vital seria entrar em contato com algum dos Guardiões.

"Nós precisamos de alguém de confiança. A informação não pode ser dada por qualquer um." O homem de cabelos castanhos coçou a nuca. _Essas são palavras de Reborn, não suas, certo, Tsuna?_ "O ideal seria que você pudesse encontrar Dino e..." O Décimo parou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Seu rosto tornou-se levemente corado, mas seus olhos pareciam temerosos.

"Não se preocupe, eu sei quem devo procurar." O moreno sorriu. "E eu entendi, procurar qualquer Guardião menos Mukuro."

"E-Eu não quis dizer isso." Tsuna desviou os olhos, mas era clara a maneira como ele compartilhava aquele pensamento.

Os dois homens ainda permaneceram cerca de uma hora dentro do escritório, trocando informações e repassando alguns pontos importantes. Yamamoto sabia que se o futuro não tivesse mudado, seria sua responsabilidade coletar o máximo de informações para um contraplano. _Se a missão falhou então teremos problemas._ O Guardião da Chuva ficou em pé, encarando seu amigo sentado atrás da mesa e lembrando-se daquela garoto tímido e desajeitado que conheceu há sete anos. Tsuna ainda possuía os mesmos olhos gentis e amigáveis. Havia uma espécie de áurea ao redor do homem de cabelos castanhos, que o fazia ser uma daquelas pessoas confiáveis e bondosas. _É esse o homem que Hayato admira. Espero um dia me tornar alguém que ele também possa admirar._

"Eu estarei de volta logo."

"B-Boa viagem, Yamamoto."

O moreno fez uma polida reverência antes de dar meia volta e seguir na direção da porta. Ele soube, através do Décimo, que Dino já estava no escritório, mais especificamente no subsolo e na companhia de Reborn. Eles haviam marcado para as 11hs da manhã, e, após consultar seu relógio, Yamamoto viu que teria cerca de dez minutos livres antes de se dirigir aos elevadores.

O corredor estava vazio, mas o Guardião da Chuva sorriu ao fechar a porta da sala. Seus pés o levaram para o lado direito, sabendo que há poucos segundos Gokudera havia passado por aquele lugar. O cheiro da colônia que o Guardião da Tempestade usava parecia ainda mais notável naquela manhã, e o guiou até a sala ao lado. Os nós de seus dedos bateram duas vezes e sua outra mão girou a maçaneta.

O homem de cabelos prateados estava sentado atrás de sua mesa e assim que a porta foi aberta seus olhos verdes se ergueram. O moreno sentiu uma onda de eletricidade subir por suas costas ao pensar que aquela era a primeira vez que eles se falavam diretamente depois daquelas 72hs. Seria extremamente fácil descrever o que aconteceu naqueles três dias. Após o momento inicial, os dois Guardiões basicamente passaram esse tempo perdidos em beijos e gemidos. Dizer que esses dias foram aproveitados sobre a cama seria uma meia-mentira, pois eles não se limitaram ao quarto. Cama, sofás, corredores e banheiro... Yamamoto perdeu as contas de quantas vezes eles haviam se rendido a um dos mais básicos desejos humanos. E, verdade fosse dita, até aquele dia o Guardião da Chuva nunca havia se sentindo tão erótico, o que o fez pensar que ele não conhecia realmente o que era prazer até conhecer o corpo de Gokudera.

Sexo com suas antigas namoradas não fora ruim, mas o Guardião da Chuva nunca havia se soltado totalmente como naqueles três dias. No começo ele foi devagar, resquício das experiências passadas. Suas namoradas sempre foram mais baixas e delicadas, e o moreno sempre teve medo de machucá-las. Entretanto, quando o Braço Direito pediu que ele fosse mais _rápido_ e com mais _força_, foi impossível utilizar do autocontrole. Cada movimento possuiu 100% de seu desejo e amor, e Yamamoto não mentiu quando disse ao homem de cabelos prateados que não havia estranhado a anatomia masculina. Ele nunca havia tocado outro homem, mas sabia como as coisas funcionavam. Gokudera esteve em suas fantasias por semanas, e não teve nada naquele homem que o deixou decepcionado. Certo, ele não tinha os seios de Yurika ou deixava sua voz ecoar alta e sonora pelo quarto como Erika, mas havia algo que o Guardião da Tempestade possuía e que nenhuma de suas namoradas nunca conseguiu obter: ele, por inteiro. Foi somente ao sentir-se dentro do Braço Direito do Décimo e vê-lo ali, corado e totalmente descomposto, olhando-o com aqueles doces e amorosos olhos verdes, que o Guardião da Chuva teve certeza de que era ele... era Gokudera, não poderia ser outra pessoa. A primeira impressão, as brigas iniciais, os anos de amizade... ele sentiu como se todo aquele tempo o tivesse preparado para aquele momento, e, embora se arrependesse de nunca ter notado os sentimentos do homem de cabelos prateados, Yamamoto tinha plena convicção de que o que tinham ele jamais encontraria em outra pessoa. E foi esse sentimento quente, aconchegante, e extremamente familiar que o fez sorrir e dar o primeiro passo dentro do escritório.

O Braço Direito ergueu os olhos, mas os abaixou ao ver a porta sendo fechada. _Ele acha que eu vim me despedir. Hayato, bobo._ O Guardião da Chuva caminhou na direção da mesa, abrindo um largo sorriso.

"Tem certeza de que não quer descer? Você terá uma hora com a minha versão dez anos no futuro e poderá perguntar o que quiser. Será uma oportunidade única."

"Não, obrigado." O homem de cabelos prateados mantinha os olhos baixos. Não havia nada em sua mesa que justificasse aquele tipo de tratamento, além de alguns papéis. "Você vai descer agora?"

"Sim, eu vim apenas saber se tem mais alguma coisa relevante e que eu precise perguntar. Tsuna me passou as coordenadas, mas eu quero ter certeza de que entendi perfeitamente a missão."

"Você está sério sobre isso, idiota." Um meio sorriso irônico cruzou os lábios de Gokudera enquanto ele se levantava e dava a volta na mesa. "Mas o Jyuudaime já te disse tudo, eu mesmo passei a ele o que deveria ser dito, então não há nada mais que eu tenha que repassar."

"Certo." O moreno abaixou os olhos e sorriu ao ver sua companhia parada ao seu lado. Seu corpo virou-se automaticamente, fazendo com que eles ficassem frente a frente. "Quando eu voltar nós precisaremos conversar."

"Sim." O Guardião da Tempestade manteve o olhar firme, mas foi clara a maneira como ele queria dizer outra coisa. _Nós não estamos falando a mesma língua._

"Só para deixar claro, eu me refiro ao que faremos a partir de hoje. Quero dizer, eu gostaria de vê-lo com mais frequência, por exemplo."

"Vamos falar sobre isso quando você retornar." A maneira descrente com que aquelas palavras foram ditas irritou Yamamoto.

"Você realmente acredita que eu estou aqui me despedindo, não é? Que o que passamos nesses últimos três dias não significou absolutamente nada."

O Braço Direito engoliu seco, mas não disse nada. Seu olhar continuou na direção do homem à sua frente, desafiante.

"Certo, eu entendi." O Guardião da Chuva sorriu triste. "Eu estarei de volta em pouco mais de uma hora e quando isso acontecer nós _teremos_ a nossa conversa e você não terá para onde fugir." O moreno inclinou-se e depositou um gentil beijo na testa de seu amante.

O homem de cabelos prateados, porém, nada disse. Yamamoto sorriu mais uma vez antes de caminhar na direção da porta, respirando fundo ao se afastar daquela sala. Ele sabia o que queria e, principalmente, _quem_ ele queria, mas isso não significava que não seria um choque encarar um futuro como ele havia ouvido. _Hayato disse que eu estarei casado no futuro, mas não disse quando e nem com quem._ A primeira pessoa que cruzou sua mente foi Yurika, mas ele duvidou que fosse a jovem mulher, não somente por causa da conversa que tiveram da última vez que se encontraram, mas também devido à situação em que ele vivia no momento.

Em poucas semanas a existência de Gokudera se transformou em algo extremamente necessária, como respirar ou comer. _Se eu pensar bem, não foi em poucas semanas._ O Guardião da Chuva acenou para o segurança que ficava perto dos elevadores, e que havia chegado nesse meio tempo, esperando poucos segundos até finalmente entrar. O botão que marcava "S" foi apertado e ele sabia que até lá haveria pelo menos quinze andares abaixo do solo. _Eu o conheço há seis anos. Eu sei tudo sobre o Hayato._ Aquela sensação o fez coçar a nuca, entendendo porque não houve estranheza em nada do que eles fizeram. Até aquele momento o moreno não havia parado para _realmente_ pensar sobre o que acontecera naqueles três dias. _Nesta manhã eu acordei ao lado dele, depois de termos feito amor pelo menos quatro vezes. Eu deixei o apartamento vivendo aquela realidade, a _minha_ nova realidade, entretanto, agora eu preciso encarar a realidade geral. A vida real._

A porta do elevador abriu-se e Yamamoto suspirou. _Agora não. Eu preciso me focar na missão. As vidas de duas pessoas queridas dependem disso._

O subsolo era uma versão light da fortaleza construída para a batalha do futuro. Havia menos salas, menos corredores e menos (muito menos) tensão. Existia cerca de 20 salas; 15 delas dedicadas somente às construções de Spanner e Giannini. As outras cinco se dividiam em cozinha, banheiros e uma sala de estar, utilizada para reuniões ultra-secretas (que verdade fosse dita, nunca aconteceram!). E era exatamente na direção dessa sala que o ex-capitão do time de baseball caminhou. O corredor era largo e bem iluminado. A sala era a quinta porta, e, assim que encarou o letreiro, o Guardião da Chuva suspirou fundo e girou a maçaneta.

Dino Cavallone foi o primeiro a recebê-lo. O simpático Chefe virou o rosto quando a porta foi aberta, sorrindo e levantando-se assim que viu a pessoa que entrava. O italiano caminhou três passos, mas tropeçou no fim do tapete e teria batido o rosto na mesa se o próprio moreno não tivesse corrido até ele por puro reflexo, e evitado o acidente.

"Hehehe obrigado. Eu acabei tropeçando." Dino ainda olhou para trás, encarando o tapete. "Muito perigoso esse tapete. Não sei _por que_ fui tropeçar."

"Hahahaha acontece, acontece." Yamamoto entendia. Ele às vezes tropeçava em coisas assim, mas, no fundo, ele precisava concordar que o Chefe dos Cavallone tinha uma tendência anormal às quedas.

"Ciaossu, Yamamoto!"

"Hey, Reborn!" O Guardião da Chuva acenou para o Hitman sentado em uma das poltronas. A sala não tinha absolutamente nada de especial. Era um cômodo do tamanho de qualquer outra sala do prédio, possuía um jogo de sofá e várias poltronas (o número exato de Guardiões, ele havia contado), uma mesa, um tapete que forrava uma parte do local e alguns quadros pendurados. "Eu estou pronto."

"Ótimo!" O ex-Arcobaleno levantou-se. Somente naquele momento o moreno viu a bazuca que estava encostada ao lado da poltrona. Ao contrário da primeira versão da bazuca da Família Bovino, aquela havia sido modificada por Giannini no decorrer dos anos. Ela havia diminuído, e agora possuía metade do tamanho. Sem contar o tempo de permanência. Os minutos iniciais agora duravam uma hora. "Eu farei companhia ao inútil do Dino, caso o idiota se esqueça de perguntar alguma coisa para o _outro_ Yamamoto."

"Eu não esquecerei, Reborn." O louro havia se sentado no sofá. Era bem mais seguro quando ele não tentava perambular pelo local.

"Idiotas não tem boa memória." Reborn sorriu, segurando a bazuca em sua mão. "Não se esqueça de perguntar e observar o máximo possível. Não fazemos ideia aonde você vai cair, então mantenha sua espada sempre ao seu lado."

_Oh! Eu deixei a Shingure Kintoki em casa._ Aquela realização o fez sentir-se muito _idiota_. Ele havia visto a espada no canto de sua cama antes de sair, mas achou que não seria necessário carregá-la. Os olhos castanhos se abaixaram e o moreno tentou pensar em uma maneira de ir buscar a espada, até sentir que algo fora jogado em sua direção. Seu reflexo foi rápido e antes que seus olhos se erguessem ele segurava algo em sua mão direita. Algo extremamente familiar.

"Agradeça a Gokudera. Ele entregou a espada assim que chegou. Achou que seria necessário e que você certamente não lembraria." O ex-Arcobaleno não sorriu ou fez nenhuma expressão diferente.

_Obrigado, Hayato._ Yamamoto retirou o pano que sempre envolvia sua Shingure Kintoki, pendurando a espada nas costas. "_Agora_ eu estou pronto."

"Não se esqueça da missão. E eu espero sinceramente que a sua versão mais velha tenha amadurecido e se tornado forte. Se meu treinamento não surtiu efeito você será punido quando retornar, entendeu?" A seriedade com que aquelas palavras foram ditas fez o Guardião da Chuva sentir que aquilo provavelmente era mais um aviso do que uma ameaça.

"Boa sorte, Yamamoto." O italiano, ao contrário do Hitman, ofereceu um sorriso gentil e amigo.

"Vejo vocês em breve."

O moreno ergueu a mão esquerda e acenou.

O barulho que a bazuca fez ao ser engatilhada não havia mudado, conservando o som oco e a terrível sensação de que algo gigantesco aconteceria. A fumaça foi a primeira coisa que envolveu Yamamoto, e seus olhos se fecharam, esperando que a sensação de queda passasse. Sua mente revivia algumas cenas que ele presenciou nos últimos três dias, como Gokudera cozinhando enquanto ele lavava a louça, ou a forma como o Guardião da Tempestade jogava a cabeça para trás toda vez que tinha um orgasmo; e a melhor das lembranças: o silêncio cúmplice e íntimo entre eles que seguia o momento pós-sexo, quando os dois ficavam deitados, nus e completamente vulneráveis, olhando um para o outro como se todo o mundo simplesmente não importasse. _Essas memórias, eu as quero. Eu quero um futuro com ele, uma vida ao lado dele. Eu quero acordar todos os dias ao seu lado, o rosto dele é o primeiro e o último que quero ver. Eu quero ficar velho ao lado de Hayato, então, por favor, que o futuro não seja diferente do presente, pelo menos para nós._

O coração de Yamamoto batia rápido e ele pediu mentalmente por aquilo tantas vezes que seus lábios chegaram a repetir em voz alta aquele ingênuo pedido. A sensação de queda havia passado, e, quando seus olhos se abriram, ele não estava mais no subsolo do escritório dos Vongola.

**x**

O chão era forrado por um piso que lembrava madeira, e as paredes eram brancas, extremamente brancas. O Guardião da Chuva apertou as sobrancelhas, e sem precisar pensar muito ele soube que estava em uma sala de estar. _É um apartamento,_ foi seu primeiro pensamento. A janela – esta de frente para onde ele estava – era larga e dali era possível ver o céu azul. Os primeiros passos foram lentos e estrangeiros. Ele não reconhecia nada ali. A sala era grande, possuía um jogo de sofás azuis-escuros, visivelmente caros. Havia uma larga tv em uma distância segura dos sofás. Próximo a janela existia uma pequena estante, baixa e retangular. Na extremidade esquerda , uma porta e, ao chegar naquela direção, o moreno viu que dava para uma sala de jantar. A primeira coisa que passou pela mente do ex-capitão do time de baseball foi que aquele era o apartamento de Gokudera, o pequeno e aconchegante local que sempre fora sua segunda casa, e que naqueles três últimos dias havia se tornado ainda mais importante. Entretanto, não era. O local era pelo menos três vezes mais largo do que o apartamento do Guardião da Tempestade, e quanto mais inspecionava o local, mas certo disso ele se sentia. Sua garganta tornou-se apertada, mas foi somente ao encarar o corredor, na extremidade direita, que Yamamoto se deu conta de que simplesmente não tinha ideia de quem morava naquele lugar. Seus pés o levaram até o corredor, mas antes de completar o trajeto eles pararam.

Em todos aqueles 21 anos o Guardião da Chuva poderia contar nos dedos da mão esquerda às vezes em que sentiu, quase literalmente, o coração subir até sua garganta. Aquela ocasião entraria facilmente nessa lista, aliás, ela estaria no seu top 3. Os olhos castanhos se ergueram e seu corpo não se moveu. Ele não havia notado uma porta à direita até passar e ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado. A sensação de que ele estava em um apartamento desconhecido e que o dono, ou a dona, ainda por cima estava em casa era embaraçoso e temeroso o suficiente para fazê-lo perder os movimentos. A pior parte, porém, veio em menos de 20 segundos depois que ele havia parado de andar. O barulho do chuveiro cessou. O silêncio e a antecipação o fizeram apertar a alça da Shingure Kintoki, imaginando se deveria ficar ali quando a pessoa saísse. _Eu tenho que me preparar. Independente de quem sair desse banheiro, eu terei de obter informações._ O moreno engoliu seco e deu meia volta, retornando para a sala com passos lentos. O sofá era macio e extremamente aconchegante, mas naquele momento nada pareceu suficiente para acalmá-lo.

Os poucos minutos de espera foram definitivamente a pior parte. Yamamoto permaneceu o tempo todo encarando a própria imagem através do reflexo da tv, imaginando se sua expressão real parecia tão séria e desconsertada quanto o reflexo. Não havia música ou nada que pudesse distraí-lo, então, quando o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta chegou aos seus ouvidos, o Guardião da Chuva ficou em pé no mesmo instante, sentindo que seu coração batia três vezes mais rápido do que o normal. Seus olhos encararam o corredor, como um animal que esperava um predador mais forte e mais voraz aparecer a qualquer momento. Daquele ângulo ele sabia que não seria visto, pois o corredor ficava um pouco mais à direita. Entretanto, os passos no piso de madeira eram facilmente audíveis e, quando o(a) dono(a) da casa finalmente surgiu na sua linha de visão, o moreno chegava a suar frio.

A face era basicamente como ele se lembrava, com exceção de alguns traços que haviam se acentuado com os anos, transformando um rosto já belo em algo ainda mais bonito, mas com a adição de sinais adultos e um charme maduro. Em 10 anos Gokudera mudaria muito pouco, seus cabelos se tornariam mais longos; a altura não mudara, a pele continuaria pálida e visivelmente frágil e os olhos verdes e cheios de expressões. Naquele corredor o futuro Guardião da Tempestade vestia uma fresca calça esportiva vermelha e uma camisa branca. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e havia uma toalha azul-clara em seu ombro esquerdo. Aquele conjunto encheu os olhos do Guardião da Chuva com uma estranha e genuína felicidade. Seu coração sorria, ele sorria, seus olhos brilhavam com a ideia de que a pessoa que ele tanto queria ver aparecera diante de seus olhos. A expressão no rosto do futuro Braço Direito do Décimo era de surpresa e curiosidade. As sobrancelhas prateadas estavam juntas, e partiu do moreno o primeiro passo, a primeira iniciativa para um diálogo... o primeiro contato.

O passo inicial foi o mais fácil. Antes que Yamamoto pudesse raciocinar suas pernas o haviam traído, levando-o alguns centímetros na direção da versão futura de seu amante. Porém, um segundo passo não aconteceu. Seus olhos fitaram aquele homem de cima a baixo, como se quisessem gravar aquele momento em uma parte muito especial de sua memória. Ao chegar à altura dos ombros, o Guardião da Chuva entreabriu os lábios, sem saber como reagir àquilo. Sua voz ficou presa em sua garganta e, embora seu coração ainda continuasse a bater intensamente, dessa vez não era de pura felicidade, mas medo. Segurando a toalha em seu ombro, a mão esquerda de Gokudera possuía uma pequena aliança dourada.

"Yamamoto...?" A voz que chegou aos seus ouvidos o fez tremer quase por inteiro. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos na aliança, mas sua atenção precisou ser momentaneamente roubada.

"B-Bom dia." Foi a primeira frase que apareceu na mente do moreno. Ele simplesmente não tinha nada melhor a dizer.

"Você veio do passado..." O Guardião da Tempestade desfez a expressão tensa e retirou a toalha dos ombros.

"Sim, eu vim."

"Oh!" O futuro Braço Direito do Décimo não pareceu surpreso, na verdade, ele pareceu como alguém que esperava aquela visita. "Achei que ninguém fosse aparecer. Nós estávamos discutindo ontem sobre quem iria retornar ao passado, mas você estando aqui nos poupa tempo."

Yamamoto achou que a melhor resposta seria um sorriso e foi exatamente isso o que ele ofereceu. _Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa além da aliança. Eu quero perguntar o que ela significa._ Milhões de possibilidades cruzaram a mente do Guardião da Chuva, como pequenos e dolorosos filmes. Quando o bom senso o acertou, a ideia de que seu amante simplesmente poderia ter construído uma família sem ele pareceu a resposta mais natural e plausível. _Eu me casei e ele fez o mesmo._ Os olhos castanhos desviaram-se da figura parada na entrada do corredor e o moreno se permitiu mais uma olhada na sala. Não havia nada. Uma imagem ou dica de que ele fazia parte daquele futuro. A realização o atingiu com tanta força, que Yamamoto sentou-se novamente no confortável sofá e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, rindo baixo e amargamente para si mesmo. _Eu fiquei tão concentrado no que Hayato disse, sobre meu futuro e meu casamento, que não pensei na simples possibilidade de que ele poderia seguir em frente também._ O Guardião da Chuva fechou os olhos e sentiu o choro preso em sua garganta. _Eu fui egoísta. Eu estava pensando que ele sempre estaria esperando por mim, que sempre me amaria. O quão tolo eu fui?_

"Yamamoto?"

A voz saiu baixa e doce. Os olhos castanhos se abriram apenas para ver Gokudera sentado na beirada da poltrona ao lado. Uma das pálidas mãos estava sobre o braço do sofá em que o moreno estava sentado, e naquele belo rosto havia uma sincera expressão de preocupação. Yamamoto sorriu ao vê-lo tão perto, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo, e seu olhar automaticamente desceu para a outra mão, aquela que estava sobre os joelhos e que vestia a aliança dourada. O Guardião da Tempestade pareceu notar, e, quando os dois se encararam novamente, o ex-capitão do time de baseball ficou em pé. Ele precisava de alguns minutos. Ele precisava lavar o rosto e se lembrar do real motivo que o havia levado até ali. Ele precisava ficar livre do "felizes para sempre" que a pessoa que ele amava havia construído sem ele.

"Eu preciso usar seu banheiro. Eu volto logo. Nós temos tanta coisa para conversar." O Guardião da Chuva se levantou e se afastou do sofá. Cada passo pareceu ser dado a muito custo. "Desculpe por invadir sua casa, Gokudera, mas eu já volto."

Seus passos não chegaram até metade do caminho. O moreno sentiu quando dois braços rápidos passaram por baixo dos seus e entrelaçaram seu peito, enquanto outro corpo o abraçava por trás. As mãos apertaram a camisa e o terno que ele usava, e Yamamoto arregalou os olhos ao sentir o rosto do futuro Braço Direito na altura de seu ombro.

"Você tem o mesmo cheiro." A voz do homem de cabelos prateados soou rouca, exatamente como o Guardião da Chuva lembrava. Naqueles três últimos dias ele ouviu várias e várias vezes aquele sensual e íntimo timbre.

"E-Eu preciso ir ao b–..." A própria voz do moreno era apenas um fio. Ele podia sentir as lágrimas umedecendo seus olhos e a última coisa que ele faria seria chorar.

"O anel..." As mãos de Gokudera o apertaram ainda mais, como se ele quisesse juntar ambos os corpos com aquele abraço. "Você me deu o anel quando mudamos para este apartamento, há cinco anos. Eu disse que não queria, que não precisava, mas você me deu mesmo assim, exatamente neste local em que estamos. Eu nunca o tirei desde aquele dia."

Yamamoto juntou as sobrancelhas e virou-se lentamente, assim que sentiu que as mãos ao redor de seu corpo haviam diminuído o aperto do abraço. O que ele encontrou foi uma versão extremamente corada de seu amante, olhando-o com os mesmos doces olhos que ele se recordava. O coração do Guardião da Chuva batia forte, tão forte que chegava a ser doloroso. Sua garganta engoliu o choro, e, embora ele quisesse perguntar, as palavras simplesmente não conseguiam formar uma sentença completa.

"Você é realmente um idiota." O Guardião da Tempestade soltou-se do corpo do homem à frente e em um gesto simples sua mão direita retirou a aliança dourada e a ofereceu na direção do moreno. "Você usa o mesmo anel. A única diferença são os nomes."

Foi com grande esforço que Yamamoto ergueu sua mão e segurou a aliança. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos e ele achou que a derrubaria, mas não o fez. Uma pequena virada no acessório e ele viu claramente o "T". Entretanto, foi somente ao ler seu nome, seu primeiro nome, ali, gravado naquela peça de ouro, que ele se sentiu finalmente livre de toda aquela angústia. _Takeshi..._

"Meu nome?" Os lábios do Guardião da Chuva tremeram. Ele queria sorrir, gargalhar, cantar e dançar.

"Não. Eu estou dormindo há dez anos com um homem que compartilha do mesmo nome que você." O Braço Direito tirou a aliança das mãos do moreno e a recolocou em seu dedo. "Você é _realmente_ um idiota, sabia?"

"Hahahaha eu devo ser." O sorriso finalmente apareceu. Ele correu livre por seu rosto. _Meus lábios estão sorrindo, mas meu coração está gargalhando._ "M-Mas é real? Digo, tudo o que você disse?"

"Sobre o apartamento e a aliança?" Somente naquele momento Yamamoto notou que o homem de cabelos prateados falava normalmente, como se aquele assunto fosse corriqueiro, _rotineiro_... "Sim. Nós moramos aqui há cinco anos. Você não tem ideia do que economizamos para isso. Cinco anos poupando cada centavo."

O Guardião da Chuva coçou a nuca, sentindo-se idiota. Seu rosto estava corado, e ele tinha a impressão de que um peso havia sido tirado de suas costas.

"Desculpe, eu fiz um papel ridículo." O moreno abaixou os olhos. "Eu vim para uma missão e acabei deixando assuntos pessoais falarem mais alto. Desculpe, Gokudera."

O homem parado à sua frente ergueu as sobrancelhas e esticou uma mão, pousando-a em seu ombro.

"Quanto tempo você tem?"

"Cinquenta minutos." O moreno consultou o relógio.

"É tempo suficiente para conversarmos." Gokudera abriu um meio sorriso. "Eu pretendia almoçar com o idiota, mas já que ele foi enviado para o passado, o que me diz de ser minha companhia? _Você_ até se deu ao trabalho de trazer o sushi."

"S-Sushi?" Os olhos de Yamamoto se arregalaram. A figura de Tsuyoshi surgiu em sua mente e seu coração se tornou aquecido. _Ele está vivo._

"Sim, você ainda o ajuda aos fins de semana."

"É bom saber disso." O Guardião da Chuva retirou a Shigure Kintoki do ombro, encostando-a ao lado do sofá. "O que eu preciso fazer?"

"Arraste aquela mesinha para o centro, nós vamos almoçar aqui mesmo." O Braço Direito apontou para a mesa de vidro que estava próxima à janela. "A sala de jantar é basicamente para enfeite, nós fazemos as refeições na mesinha, na maioria das vezes. Eu vou trazer o sushi."

O moreno apenas respondeu com um sorriso, mas internamente seu coração havia batido mais rápido ao som da palavra "nós". _Ele é diferente do Gokudera do meu tempo. Seus gestos são menos contidos, suas frases não são ambiguas e não existe o olhar desconfiado, como se ele esperasse que eu fosse embora a qualquer momento._ A mesa era levemente pesada, mas Yamamoto não teve problemas para colocá-la entre o sofá mais largo e a tv. O Guardião da Tempestade apareceu segundos depois, trazendo as sacolas e a toalha de mesa. Yamamoto o ajudou e em pouco tempo os dois se sentaram um de frente para o outro. _Isso parece tão comum que me faz feliz. _O Guardião da Chuva encarou os quatro pratos de sushi, imaginando se o sabor continuava o mesmo.

"Então, o que você precisa saber?" O homem de cabelos prateados foi direto para o salmão.

"Tudo o que você puder me dizer." O moreno sorriu ao sentir o salmão derreter em sua boca. _O gosto continua o mesmo._ "Dino e Kyoko... estão vivos?"

Gokudera abaixou os olhos na direção dos sushis, escolhendo o que comeria.

"Sim, e se você quer saber sobre o plano, então saiba que ele funcionou. Haneuma está vivo e continua Chefe da Família. Kyoko também está de volta e o Jyuudaime parece feliz todos os dias."

"Isso me deixa muito mais aliviado." Yamamoto soltou um longo suspiro.

"Mas diga," a voz do Guardião da Tempestade o tirou de seus devaneios momentâneos, "como foi? O que o Haneuma fez de tão importante que foi capaz de mudar o futuro?"

"O plano foi de vocês, não?" O moreno soou confuso.

"Sim, mas nós tínhamos apenas uma pequena base." O Braço Direito pareceu contrariado. "Tudo o que conseguimos nós obtivemos de Romário. Foi ele quem disse que o Haneuma do tempo de vocês poderia resolver a situação. Eu mesmo não sei o que aconteceu."

"Entendo..." O Guardião da Chuva tocou a ponta do hashi em seus lábios. "Bem, tudo o que eu sei é que um homem que supostamente estava morto, na verdade estava apenas vivendo no anonimato. Quando ele reapareceu, o Chefe da Família Moretti já não tinha nenhum argumento para aquela vingança." Lembrar-se daquele dia fez Yamamoto ficar sério. Ele não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido com o homem, e a imagem dele sendo levado por Xanxus de maneira tão violenta o assombrou por várias noites. "Ele tinha um filho também. Um garoto."

"Eu sei." O homem de cabelos prateados molhou seu quinto pedaço de salmão no molho shoyo. "Ele é um homem agora e trabalha para os Cavallone. Haneuma disse que ele será o sucessor de Romário. Porém, Hibari o detesta."

"Hahahaha eu imagino o porquê". O moreno ficou feliz por saber que o garoto havia se transformado em um bom homem e que havia conseguido um cargo tão importante.

"Eu não quero saber. Quanto menos contato com aquela gente, melhor. Nada bom sai do envolvimento com aqueles dois."

"Você não mudou nada, Gokudera hahahaha."

"Por que você está rindo? Isso não foi um elogio, foi?" Gokudera o ameaçou com os hashis.

"Não, foi um elogio. Eu gosto do seu jeito explosivo. É adorável."

O futuro Guardião da Tempestade desviou os olhos, mas foi fácil notar as bochechas vermelhas. O assunto acabou se aprofundando, e Yamamoto soube certas coisas que gostaria de não ter descoberto. Ao perguntar sobre a situação anterior à missão, o Braço Direito do Décimo ficou sério ao dizer que a vida era basicamente um inferno, uma sucessão de acontecimentos tristes. Após a morte de Dino, dias depois foi anunciado que os Cavallone seriam desfeitos devido à morte do Chefe. Como não havia herdeiros diretos ou indiretos, Romário se recusou a aceitar o assassino de seu Chefe como o Décimo Primeiro Líder. Entretanto, a parte realmente assustadora de toda aquela história foi ouvir que Hibari havia simplesmente massacrado todos os membros da Família Moretti.

"Em menos de três dias ele simplesmente matou todos os mais de duzentos membros espalhados pela Itália. Acredito que ele nem chegou a dormir. O rapaz, aquele que assassinou o Haneuma, esse ai eu soube apenas boatos, mas se eles forem verdadeiros, então Hibari perdeu completamente a cabeça. Ouvi sobre torturas e que o rapaz implorou para ser morto. Depois disso Hibari simplesmente desapareceu. Ele não estava na Itália, não estava em Namimori, ele não estava em lugar nenhum, mas ao mesmo tempo estava em todos os lugares. Foi um tempo sombrio, e eu não pude fazer nada, pois o Jyuudaime simplesmente não conseguia seguir em frente após a morte de Kyoko. Ele tinha de cuidar da Mayu-chan que havia se tornado orfã."

"Mayu-chan?" O Guardião da Chuva ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Tsuna teve uma filha!?"

"Não diga isso a ele quando voltar, idiota!" O hashi voltou a ser apontado em sua direção. "Isso pode estragar tudo. Se eu não me engano o Jyuudaime da sua época ainda não se casou com a Kyoko, então o deixe dar um passo de cada vez."

"Certo, certo, mas hein? Uma filha? Eu adoraria conhecê-la! Aposto que ela se parece com a Kyoko."

"Claro que não! Ela é a _cara_ do Jyuudaime!" O homem de cabelos prateados pareceu estranhamente orgulhoso.

"Quem mais? Quero dizer, como estão os outros?"

"Hm... Ryohei casou-se com aquela amiga da Kyoko, Hana. Lambo deve ter sido rejeitado pela I-Ping novamente, aquele ali é um caso perdido." O Guardião da Tempestade pareceu pensar. Entretanto, seus olhos se tornaram apertados, como se ele tivesse se lembrado de algo que não gostaria. "Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, não vale a pena."

"Como assim? Eu quero saber!" Yamamoto insistiu. Qualquer pedaço de informação seria útil, nem que aquilo ficasse somente para ele mesmo. _Eu quero ter certeza de que todos estão bem._ "E quanto à Chrome? Ela prometeu visitar você, no passado, mas nunca mais apareceu. Nós ficamos um pouco perdidos em determinados momentos, porque ela disse que voltaria."

"Ela não pode mais fazer essas viagens no tempo, pelo menos por enquanto." As palavras saíram arrastadas, como se fosse difícil para o Braço Direito pronunciá-las.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" O Guardião da Chuva pousou o salmão que tinha entre seus hashis. Tudo o que ele não precisava era de um novo problema.

"Nada sério." O homem de cabelos prateados mordeu o lábio inferior. "Chrome está grávida, então ela não pode sair por ai viajando no tempo."

"Oh!" O espanto do moreno foi genuíno. Em sua mente Chrome era uma jovem de quase 20 anos, tímida e quieta. Era difícil imaginá-la assim tão adulta... tão _mãe_. "Ela deve estar muito feliz. E... _oh!_ Eu acredito que o pai seja o Mukuro, estou certo?"

"Não diga esse nome nesta casa, idiota!" A veia na testa de Gokudera pareceu saltar.

"Hahahaha mas o que ele fez? Eu não consigo imaginar Mukuro fazendo nada que mereça esse tratamento. Se eu me lembro bem, depois daquele estranhamento inicial, ele, de uma forma ou de outra, ajudou Tsuna com a brincadeira de máfia sempre que foi possível. Sem contar que ele é o pai do filho da Chrome, essa é uma grande notícia!"

"Grande? Eu vou te dizer o que é _grande_, seu grande idiota!" O Guardião da Tempestade bateu uma das mãos em sua própria perna. Seu rosto estava vermelho, mas dessa vez não era de vergonha. "Sabe o que ele fez? A primeira coisa que Mukuro fez ao descobrir que Chrome estava grávida foi ir à casa do Jyuudaime. O pobre do Jyuudaime mal tinha aberto a porta e o maluco, completamente insano do Mukuro, começou a rir e disse que sabia que um dia a Sorte brilharia para ele. E eu sei disso porque eu estava lá. Eu estava na casa do Jyuudaime. Mas não, você disse que era _grande_, não é?"

O Braço Direito quase bufava de raiva. Yamamoto, internamente, achava aquilo divertidíssimo.

"O Jyuudaime, inocente e bom como sempre, perguntou do que se tratava e o Mukuro simplesmente riu e disse que, e eu aqui vou quotar as exatas palavras dele, porque foi uma daquelas situações que você não esquece, jamais! _'Eu terei um filho, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Um _filho_, um garoto. Não vê? O destino novamente me impulsiona para os Vongola!'_ Mas veja, até ai o Jyuudaime não tinha percebido a maldade por trás daquelas implicações venenosas. Não, não o Jyuudaime! Alguém com um coração tão puro e bom jamais perceberia as entrelinhas. Foi preciso que o Mukuro falasse com todas as letras que planejava casar seu futuro filho com a filha do Jyuudaime para que ele percebesse o tamanho da infâmia!" O homem de cabelos prateados enfiou um pedaço de tuna na boca e pareceu engolir sem mastigar.

"Hahahahaha e o que Tsuna fez? Como ele reagiu?"

"Ele riu, como você fez agora. Como ele pôde rir, me diga? Se um psicopata feito Mukuro aparecesse na minha porta e me dissesse tal coisa eu o enxotava dali com explosões. Ele não teria como cantar seus planos ridículos depois que eu o explodisse. Mas não, o Jyuudaime apenas riu e disse que a ideia parecia engraçada. Eu não compreendo, como ele pôde?"

Yamamoto não soube dizer quanto tempo passou rindo. Sua voz soou alta pela sala, e, embora estivesse ouvindo a versão futura de seu amante ralhando e dizendo que aquele comportamento era inaceitável, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi simplesmente rir. A situação em si era engraçada, por mais que Gokudera somente enxergasse tragédia. Saber que o plano havia funcionado, que Dino e Kyoko estavam vivos e aparentemente ao lado daqueles que lhes eram queridos; e, principalmente, ter a certeza que em dez anos ele estaria ao lado do Guardião da Tempestade, era suficiente para deixá-lo em excelente humor, permitindo que aquela gostosa e sincera gargalhada deixasse seus lábios. Ele ria de felicidade, de alegria, de alívio... _Eu quero este futuro mais do que tudo._ O Guardião da Chuva enxugou o canto dos olhos que estavam úmidos por causa das lágrimas decorrentes da gargalhada. _Eu quero morar neste largo apartamento e compartilhar o máximo de refeições possíveis ao lado desse homem. Eu quero ouvir sua voz, a maneira como seu timbre muda quando ele está sério, feliz e irritado. Eu quero conhecer todas as facetas do Hayato a ponto de conseguirmos nos entender com apenas um olhar._ Aos poucos o moreno foi se recuperando, e, quando seus olhos finalmente se abriram, o futuro Braço Direito tinha uma expressão levemente aborrecida, mas suas bochechas estavam coradas.

"Se você tem tempo para rir, então me ajude a levar o restante para a cozinha, idiota!"

Com um meio sorriso, Yamamoto ficou em pé e prontamente se pôs a ajudar. Seu olhar bateu rapidamente em seu pulso e ele ficou surpreso por notar que tinha apenas 15 minutos naquele tempo. O homem de cabelos prateados pareceu perceber, e, assim que retornaram da cozinha, Gokudera sentou-se no sofá e chamou o Guardião da Chuva para lhe fazer companhia.

"Você ainda tem alguns minutos, não? Nós moramos próximo ao escritório dos Vongola, mas nesses minutos não daria para visitar o Jyuudaime. Então, o que quer fazer? Podemos caminhar até algum parque ou comprarmos alguma sobremesa."

"Não, eu estou bem aqui." O moreno sentou-se ao lado de seu futuro amante. Somente naquele momento ele se deu conta de que eles estavam tão próximos. Suas bochechas se tornaram vermelhas, sem saber como agir. Normalmente ele tentaria roubar um beijo de Gokudera, mas aquele homem ao seu lado não era exatamente o _seu_ Hayato.

"Você está pensando alguma coisa suja, não está?" A voz de Gokudera soou irônica. "Você continua o mesmo pervertido."

"E-Eu não sou um pervertido!" Yamamoto defendeu-se rápido. Sua voz saiu estranha e seu rosto pareceu queimar. Aquilo era raro. Ele dificilmente tinha atitudes contidas. Timidez não fazia parte de sua personalidade.

"Não se preocupe, eu não farei nada com você, idiota." O Guardião da Tempestade sorriu. "Você não é o _meu_ Yamamoto e eu não sou o _seu_ Gokudera, então pare de agir dessa maneira."

"É apenas estranho..." O Guardião da Chuva coçou a nuca e encarou suas mãos. Elas estavam descansando sobre suas pernas. "Você é diferente do Gokudera do meu tempo. Você fala bastante."

"Hã!?" Uma sobrancelha prateada ergueu-se no mesmo instante.

"Não de uma maneira ruim!" O moreno correu para se explicar. Ele sabia que seu comentário havia soado como uma crítica. "Mas o Hayato do meu tempo fala pouco e na maioria das vezes suas palavras parecem mais um adeus."

O futuro Braço Direito não respondeu. Sua cabeça havia se encostado ao alto do sofá e ele pareceu ter encontrado algo no teto, pois permaneceu alguns segundos encarando uma mesma direção.

"Eu estava com medo," a voz do homem de cabelos prateados soou baixa, "o _eu_ do seu tempo estava o tempo todo com medo."

"Medo?"

"Medo de que você pudesse simplesmente acordar um dia e decidir que não queria mais aquilo." As palavras saíram devagar e foi fácil notar que aquele assunto não era discutido com frequência. Aquelas lembranças provavelmente estiveram dentro do peito de Gokudera por todos aqueles dez anos.

"Mas eu não fiz isso. Eu não acordei um dia deixando de gostar de você." Yamamoto sentiu-se na obrigação de se defender, mesmo não conhecendo sua versão mais velha.

"Eu sei, mas _ele_ não." O Guardião da Tempestade virou o rosto. Aqueles grandes olhos verdes brilhavam da mesma maneira, mesmo depois de anos. "O Gokudera que você conhece não sabe disso."

"Eu disse a ele várias vezes antes de vir para cá, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não acreditou. Quando Chrome foi ao passado, tudo o que ela disse foi que eu estaria casado. Pensando a respeito, eu acho que o Hayato interpretou a aliança como um sinônimo de casamento. Como Chrome nunca mais retornou, não tivemos meios de fazer mais perguntas."

O Guardião da Chuva juntou as sobrancelhas. Era a primeira vez que ele deixava que aqueles sentimentos saíssem de seu peito. Ao ganhar voz, aquela sensação parecia deixá-lo um pouco mais calmo. Seus sentimentos estavam frescos, principalmente os três dias passados no pequeno apartamento de Gokudera. _Se nós continuamos juntos neste tempo, então o nosso futuro não mudou. Independente de a missão ter dado certo, eu e Hayato já estávamos juntos._ Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir. Saber que eles acabariam, cedo ou tarde, um nos braços do outro era extremamente reconfortante.

"Você já deve ter ouvido isso da minha versão mais velha, mas sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei ao vê-lo com aquele cara? No dia em que eu apareci no corredor do seu prédio?"

O moreno entreabriu os lábios, ficando realmente surpreso ao ver a expressão no rosto do homem sentado ao seu lado. O Braço Direito do Décimo tinha os olhos arregalados e as bochechas levemente coradas, e não foi preciso perguntar para saber que aquele assunto era inédito para o homem de cabelos prateados. _Então eu nunca disse. Este Gokudera não sabe sobre algumas coisas._ Yamamoto coçou a nuca novamente e sorriu. Aquela seria uma troca justa. Ele veio do passado para obter informações e acabou descobrindo muito mais do que pretendia, então não haveria problemas em abrir um pouco seu coração. Quando ele retornasse, o Gokudera que o estaria esperando (e isso ele mais esperava do que tinha certeza) não saberia daquilo.

"Naquele dia eu fui procurá-lo porque fiquei muito preocupado. Você me evitou por uma semana, e eu liguei e fui até seu apartamento quase todos os dias, mas nada. Você simplesmente desapareceu da minha vista." O Guardião da Chuva se lembrava muito bem daquele dia. "Eu queria procurá-lo para dizer que havia pensado melhor e que era muito cedo para falar em casamento. Eu achei que o seu silêncio naquele dia significava que você era contra, mas por achar que era uma escolha imprudente. Quando relembro como fui idiota e sem tato, eu me sinto até envergonhado." O moreno lançou um rápido olhar para o Guardião da Tempestade, desculpando-se mentalmente. "Mas como eu dizia, eu fui procurá-lo e quando cheguei ao corredor eu o vi sair do apartamento e se inclinar na direção daquele homem. Minhas pernas não se moveram, e eu acho que nem consegui respirar direito. Claro que eu sabia que você pretendia beijá-lo. Eu não sou tão inocente a ponto de não ter percebido. E, naquele mesmo momento, a primeira coisa que pensei foi: 'Por que não _eu'_?

Os olhos castanhos permaneceram baixos. Ele não conseguia encarar sua companhia. Não ainda.

"Pensando sobre isso, acredito que aquele foi o primeiro momento em que eu comecei a vê-lo de maneira diferente. Até aquele dia eu nunca havia pensado tal coisa. Quero dizer, eu sabia que existiam relacionamentos entre homens. Um dos jogadores do time, no segundo ano, se confessou para mim depois de um treino." Yamamoto juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele havia esquecido completamente aquele incidente, mas de repente todas as suas lembranças pareciam vivas em sua mente. "Eu declinei, e fiquei surpreso, porque eu não conseguia me imaginar saindo com outro homem e nem que possuía nada que chamaria a atenção daquela forma. Eu estava namorando a Erika naquele tempo. O garoto saiu do colégio meses depois e eu acabei não dando importância para aquilo, até ver a cena no seu corredor, bem na minha frente. Naquela hora eu não pensei em sexo definido, se a pessoa diante dos meus olhos era homem ou mulher. Tudo o que eu desejei, com todas as minhas forças, foi tirar aquele homem da sua frente, porque não era justo. Por que ele estava ali e eu não? Por que você o atendeu prontamente enquanto eu passei horas tentando localizá-lo? Por que você parecia tão feliz ao falar com ele, a ponto de sorrir? Eu recebia somente olhares sérios, e ele recebia o melhor de você."

O Guardião da Chuva respirou fundo.

"Eu sei que isso soa egoísta, ainda mais depois de tudo o que eu te fiz passar, mas achei que você merecia saber isso, porque eu realmente não sei como fazer com que o outro Gokudera acredite em mim. Acho que nem que eu diga exatamente o que vi aqui neste apartamento ele acreditará. Você consegue ser extremamente teimoso quando quer."

O moreno virou o rosto e recebeu um leve e delicado toque em sua bochecha esquerda. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele inclinou a cabeça, permitindo-se sentir aquela mão tão familiar tocá-lo. Quando seus olhos se abriram, o homem de cabelos prateados esboçou um meio sorriso e ficou em pé.

"Seu tempo está se esgotando, então acho melhor nos despedirmos."

"Certo..." Yamamoto ficou em pé, levando a mão até o canto do sofá e segurando sua espada. "Obrigado por tudo. O almoço estava delicioso e reportarei a Tsuna e aos outros sobre tudo o que eu descobri. E não se preocupe. Eu não direi nada sobre Mukuro ou sobre crianças e herdeiros hahahaha"

"Obrigado." Gokudera respondeu enquanto caminhava na direção da pequenina estante próxima à janela. Sua mão abriu uma das gavetas e ele retirou algo do fundo. "Um souvenir do futuro. Guarde-o bem."

O Guardião da Chuva ergueu as sobrancelhas, ficando visivelmente surpreso. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um largo sorriso.

"Obrigado. Eu cuidarei disso como se fosse um tesouro."

"Boa sorte com os seus problemas. Você precisará suportar por mais algum tempo, mas acredito que o souvenir vá ajudá-lo um pouco."

"Hahahaha não se preocupe, eu não pretendia desistir." O moreno levou a mão livre até o rosto do homem parado à sua frente, tocando-o pela primeira vez. Desde que o vira no corredor ele sentiu vontade de tocá-lo somente para ter certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho. "Eu jamais desistiria de você, Hayato, e eu tenho certeza de que a minha versão dez anos mais velha pensa o mesmo."

O Guardião da Tempestade corou e o meio sorriso que pintou seus lábios foi a última coisa que Yamamoto viu antes de sentir-se puxado para baixo. A fumaça ofuscou sua vista e o fez tossir algumas vezes. Entretanto, a sensação dessa vez foi inteiramente diferente. Havia um tolo sorriso em seus lábios e, quando seus pés pareceram tocar em algo sólido, o Guardião da Chuva entreabriu os olhos, não conseguindo ver muita coisa. As vozes de Reborn e Dino pareciam longe, mas a cada segundo ele tinha mais e mais certeza de que retornara para seu tempo.

_Eu finalmente estou de volta._

**x**

Reborn o recebeu com um tapa tão forte nas costas que quase o fez cair de joelhos. Porém, a única reação que o moreno conseguiu ter foi rir e sorrir. O carismático rosto de Dino surgiu quando a fumaça tornou-se menos densa e, pela sua expressão, ele já sabia sobre o futuro.

"Obrigado, Yamamoto." O louro o ajudou a se endireitar.

"Vocês já sabem o que aconteceu, eu acho." Yamamoto apertou a Shigure Kintoki em seu ombro. Ele sabia que aquela atitude não era correta e que Gokudera ficaria bravo quando descobrisse, mas o Guardião da Chuva simplesmente não conseguiria esperar. "Desculpem, eu preciso ir agora, mas responderei a tudo o que vocês quiserem saber... depois, em alguns minutos, está bem?. Eu prometo."

"Você é idiota? Precisamos sab–" A voz do ex-Arcobaleno foi cortada por um gesto do Chefe dos Cavallone. O italiano ergueu a mão direita e balançou a cabeça em negativo.

"Vá, nós poderemos conversar depois. De qualquer forma já sabemos o principal."

_Ele sabe._ O moreno não teve tempo de se questionar quem mais sabia sobre aquilo. _Não é como se isso fosse novidade para ele._ Yamamoto sorriu timidamente e saiu às pressas pela porta. Há alguns anos ele ouviu através dos lábios do Guardião da Tempestade que Dino e Hibari estavam juntos. _Eu havia ido ao templo para entregar alguns documentos que precisavam ser assinados e vi Dino em um dos corredores. Embora Hibari tivesse me garantido que não havia ninguém mais ali, quando retornei ao escritório, Hayato disse que eles eram amantes._ O Guardião da Chuva entrou no elevador, apertando o terceiro andar com pressa. _Eu não achei estranho, na verdade, achei que somente alguém como o Chefe dos Cavallone poderia lidar com a personalidade difícil do Guardião da Nuvem. Hibari não é uma má pessoa, apenas _um pouco_ complicado de conviver._

Os andares pareciam subir em câmera lenta, e o moreno não percebeu que seus pés batiam levemente no chão de metal, mostrando sua impaciência. _Eu só posso imaginar o sofrimento que Hibari passou ao descobrir que Dino havia morrido. É completamente compreensivo._ Yamamoto lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com a versão dez anos mais velha do Braço Direito do Décimo, e da maneira quase desumana com que ele havia descrito o comportamento do Guardião da Nuvem. _Mas quem sou eu para julgá-lo?_ A porta do terceiro andar abriu-se e o moreno praticamente se jogou na direção do corredor. _Se algo acontecesse ao Hayato eu caçaria a pessoa até o fim do mundo e teria feito muito pior._ Aquele pensamento o fez balançar a cabeça, tentando enviá-lo para longe. Seus olhos passaram vagamente em frente à sala de Tsuna e o Guardião da Chuva se desculpou mentalmente. _Desculpe, Tsuna, eu prometo que contarei tudo, mas não agora._

A porta que ele realmente queria abrir; a pessoa que ele realmente queria ver era outra. E sem nem ao menos bater, sem anúncio ou aviso, o moreno abriu a porta da sala do homem de cabelos prateados com um forte empurrão. Gokudera, que estava sentado em um dos sofás, ficou de pé no mesmo instante. Yamamoto retirou a Shigure Kintoki de seu ombro enquanto caminhava, deixando-a sobre uma das poltronas. Suas mãos se esticaram e a próxima coisa que ele soube foi que seus dedos seguraram o belo rosto do Guardião da Tempestade e seus lábios finalmente tocavam aqueles lábios. _Durante todo o tempo eu só conseguia pensar em beijá-lo, mas aquele não era o meu Hayato._ O Braço Direito tentou empurrar seu peito e resmungou um pouco, mas, quando a língua do Guardião da Chuva deslizou dentro de sua boca, a luta deu lugar a um gemido baixo de contentamento, e as mãos que até poucos segundos tentava afastá-los, seguraram e apertaram com força àquela parte do tecido. O beijo foi longo e teve gosto de saudade e medo. Os movimentos que começaram eufóricos se tornaram lentos, uma delicada dança que não parecia querer ser interrompida. As mãos de Gokudera subiram pelo peito do moreno, entrelaçando-o pelo pescoço. Yamamoto podia sentir seu coração bater rápido, descompassado, mas feliz. Quando os lábios se afastaram, ele sabia que não poderia perder tempo:

"O plano funcionou. Tudo funcionou. Dino e Kyoko estão vivos e felizes. O Chefe dos Cavallone intitulou Namimori como a segunda sede da Família; ele fica seis meses em cada continente. Kyoko e Tsuna estão _mais_ do que felizes hahahaha."

O Guardião da Chuva segurou a língua antes de chegar a parte sobre a pequena notável, pois não importava a época, o Braço Direito jamais aceitaria aquilo.

"E você estava certo, eu realmente uso uma aliança no futuro."

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e o corpo do homem de cabelos prateados automaticamente foi para trás.

"E você também. Nós moramos em um apartamento imenso. Demoramos cinco anos para comprá-lo e poupamos muito para isso. Eu trabalho com meu pai aos fins de semana e nos últimos dez anos nós visitamos a Alemanha, a Inglaterra, o México, a Argentina, o Brasil, o Egito e há dois anos fomos para a Austrália." A mão do moreno rapidamente entrou por seu terno e ele achou facilmente o que procurava. "Você não vai se livrar de mim, Hayato. Eu vou estar ao seu lado o tempo todo, e se mesmo depois de tudo o que eu disse você _ainda_ não acredita nos meus sentimentos, então acredite nisso. Eu recebi das suas próprias mãos. Das mãos de um Hayato que sorri, que tem olhos brilhantes e que fala como se vivesse um sonho realizado todos os dias. Eu estarei lá. Daqui a dez anos eu estarei ao seu lado e isso não mudou e não mudará. Eu não estive com você nos últimos seis anos, mas você pode ter absoluta certeza de que eu passarei o resto da minha vida garantindo que você não se lembre do tempo em que não estávamos juntos." O moreno não notou que tremia até sentir uma das mãos de seu amante tocar seu rosto. Ele também não percebeu que estava com os olhos cheios d'água.

A outra mão de Gokudera segurava a foto que ele havia recebido da versão dez anos mais velha daquele mesmo homem. A fotografia em si havia sido tirada pelo próprio Guardião da Chuva e isso era facilmente identificável devido ao ângulo da câmera. O Braço Direito estava sentado no colo do moreno, e, apesar de não sorrir, era visível a maneira como o homem de cabelos prateados estava feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam e suas bochechas estavam coradas. Yamamoto, sim, sorria. Sua outra mão estava sobre o ombro de seu amante e ambos os dedos estavam entrelaçados. As duas alianças douradas estavam visíveis e era exatamente aquilo que ele queria que a versão atual de seu amante entendesse. Gokudera olhou a foto por alguns segundos, e quando seus olhos se ergueram eles estavam vermelhos.

"Como eu pareço?" A voz saiu chorosa, mas nenhuma lágrima deixou aqueles belos olhos.

"Como se nenhum dia tivesse passado." O Guardião da Chuva sorriu. "Seu cabelo é um pouco mais longo."

"Você parece melhor no futuro." Aquele comentário fez o moreno rir. Suas mãos desceram pela cintura do Braço Direito do Décimo, trazendo-o mais para perto.

"Você esperaria?" Yamamoto sentia-se tão incrivelmente feliz que era difícil transformar aquilo em palavras. "Esperaria para conhecer o homem desta foto?"

O homem de cabelos prateados juntou as sobrancelhas e encarou a fotografia em sua mão mais uma vez, retornando o olhar para seu amante.

"Eu _esperarei_." Gokudera esboçou um meio sorriso, aliviado.

O abraço que seguiu aquele momento foi apertado. Yamamoto podia sentir o homem em seus braços, e aquela sensação o fez finalmente derramar as lágrimas que ele tentou a todo custo omitir.

"Obrigado, Hayato. Obrigado por esperar por mim."

Os braços do Guardião da Tempestade envolveram suas costas e os dois permaneceram presos naquele apertado e tão necessário abraço por longos minutos. O Guardião da Chuva nunca se sentiu tão feliz e amado como naquele momento. O vislumbre no futuro apenas serviu para confirmar seus sentimentos, e ele não mentira quando dissera que passaria o restante de seus dias amando aquele homem. _Essa é a pessoa que eu escolhi, o presente que eu quero e o futuro que eu mal posso esperar para viver._ Quando os braços se afastaram, o Braço Direito do Décimo correu para passar as costas das mãos nos olhos, respirando fundo e colocando sua melhor expressão arrogante. O moreno gargalhou alto, recebendo um forte beliscão como resposta, mas nada poderia fazê-lo perder o bom humor. Não naquela situação. Sua cabeça inclinou-se para frente, encostando testa com testa. Seus olhos se ergueram e ele sorriu. Havia algo que ele precisava falar, mas, no fundo, Yamamoto sabia que aquelas palavras, apesar de exprimirem um pouco do que ele sentia, jamais seriam capazes de transmitir o que ele realmente sentia:

"Eu te amo _você_, Hayato."

_Continua..._


	23. Dino III

**Dino**

A pior parte nunca foi a longa e quase infinita escadaria.

Muitos dos frequentadores do templo Namimori reclamavam sobre os quase cem degraus que eram necessários ser transpostos para se chegar ao topo. Para Dino, entretanto, aquela sempre foi a parte mais simples. Ele nunca sentiu o trajeto.

Durante aqueles quase sete anos suas pernas pareceram não notar a caminhada. Romário ou outro subordinado sempre estacionava o carro ao pé da escadaria, desejava um bom dia e recebia um largo sorriso como resposta. O louro então subiria os degraus, como se aquela distância não significasse absolutamente nada. Porém, o verdadeiro trabalho, o real problema, começava quando ele já estava no topo. Daquele local ele poderia optar por dois caminhos: seguir reto por cerca de mais vinte passos e adentrar ao espaço público do templo. Aquele era o destino da maioria das pessoas, mas, bem, ele não era a _maioria_ das pessoas. Seu caminho ficava à direita. Era uma trilha de pedra batida, que entrava em uma espécie de floresta e acabava em um jardim. Quando a floresta ficava para trás, a casa do templo se tornava a visível e ali ele começava a ficar preocupado. Do jardim você precisaria caminhar até a casa, subir os degraus de madeira e andar pelo longo corredor externo da sacada. Quanto mais caminhava, mais o italiano notava que pisava em solo desconhecido. _Poucos conhecem esse caminho. Quase ninguém se aventura para esse lado._ Alguns segundos de caminhada e ele passaria em frente à primeira porta. Ali ficava... nada. O cômodo era vazio e servia como depósito para os materiais de limpeza. A segunda porta era falsa, a terceira, porém, levaria ao quarto do dono do templo. _Local este que estou proibido de entrar hehehe._

O Chefe dos Cavallone havia feito todo aquele trajeto. Os quase cem degraus, a caminhada pela floresta, a travessia pelo jardim e os passos necessários através da sacada. Suas pernas o levaram até a larga porta de madeira, que naquela manhã estava aberta. Ele fazia aquele mesmo caminho há cinco dias, pontualmente às 10hs da manhã. Ali, no sexto dia, e assim como nos anteriores, seus passos terminaram quando ele parou em frente ao maior cômodo da casa. A pessoa que ele procurava estava ajoelhada em frente a uma mesinha, os joelhos confortavelmente apoiados em uma almofada verde, os olhos baixos, alguns papéis sobre a superfície de madeira...

Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram e ele se pôs a retirar os sapatos. Por anos ele repetiu aqueles movimentos, cada vez sentindo algo diferente, mas a emoção que dominou seu coração nos últimos seis dias foi apenas algo similar a tristeza. _É sua culpa, Dino. Você está apenas colhendo o que plantou._ Os moccasins italianos ficaram do lado de fora e seus lábios murmuraram um baixo "Com licença", antes de dar o primeiro passo. Cruzar aquele pequeno espaço nunca lhe pareceu tão penoso ou difícil. Seu coração batia rápido e sua mão direita coçava sua nuca, em um incômodo gesto que demonstrava claramente seu nervosismo.

"Hoje eu ficarei somente alguns minutos, então peço que me ouça, Kyouya."

As palavras foram ditas primeiro. Os joelhos se flexionaram depois.

Hibari manteve os olhos nos papéis em cima de sua mesinha, ignorando totalmente a pessoa que havia se sentado à sua frente, como se ele ainda estivesse sozinho naquela parte da casa. O louro consultou o relógio. Ele tinha pouco mais de dez minutos para ficar ali, até que Romário começasse a fazer ligações, pedindo para que ele fosse breve.

"Kyouya, por favor, eu preciso da sua atenção." A voz saiu baixa, e o italiano estendeu a mão, mas antes que ela pudesse tocar o braço do Guardião da Nuvem, o moreno o afastou. Seus olhos, porém, ainda estavam nos papéis. "Certo..."

O Chefe dos Cavallone precisou de um longo suspiro ou simplesmente não conseguiria completar a tarefa que o havia levado até ali. Nos últimos seis dias ele visitou aquele homem e havia recebido aquele mesmo tratamento gelado, mas naquela manhã de quinta-feira, em especial, ele tinha um importante motivo para estar ali, além de implorar perdão. _Eu nem tenho tempo para me humilhar hoje. Farei isso quando retornar a Namimori._ Dino umedeceu os lábios e ergueu os olhos. Por anos ele achou que todas as vezes que falasse com Hibari suas palavras ficariam jogadas ao vento. Seu amante não era a melhor pessoa do mundo quando o assunto era expressões, mas vez ou outra lhe era oferecido um olhar, um menear de cabeça ou um comentário. Entretanto, há dias ele só recebia a mais pura e cruel indiferença. Desde o dia que foi enxotado do templo, o Guardião da Nuvem não havia voltado a falar com ele, e isso fora há mais de três semanas. O louro tentou muitas vezes se desculpar, mas o moreno estava irredutível. _Ele provavelmente jamais me perdoará. Eu mudei o futuro e destruí meu presente. No final eu fiquei sem nada._ Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir triste. Ele não tinha tempo para aquilo.

"Eu estou retornando à Itália, mas precisava passar aqui para comunicar pessoalmente a você sobre isso e sobre outro assunto." O italiano coçou a nuca novamente. "Bem, eu preciso ser breve, então eu apenas direi o que tenho para dizer. Ontem Yamamoto Takeshi confirmou que o futuro foi mudado. Aparentemente eu estou vivo, assim como Kyoko-chan."

Os olhos negros de Hibari encararam os papéis sobre a mesinha e pela primeira vez em seis dias ele demonstrou ouvir o que sua companhia havia dito. Seu rosto ergueu-se e o Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Antes daquela indiferença se apossar do Guardião da Nuvem, eles haviam brigado e lutado muitas vezes naquelas três semanas. O moreno deixou claro que não queria ter nenhum contato com "infiéis" e acusou Dino de todas as maneiras possíveis. A indiferença, porém, foi definitivamente a pior parte; então, ao receber aquele olhar, o louro sentiu que havia feito progresso.

"Obrigado por me informar." Hibari esboçou um quase inexistente meio sorriso. Seus olhos voltaram a se abaixar e novamente o homem à sua frente deixou de existir.

"Não precisa agradecer, eu vim apenas para comunicar." O italiano abaixou os olhos. Se ele mantivesse o olhar reto, ele precisaria aceitar o fato de que estava sendo ignorado de novo. "Eu tenho mais uma coisa para dizer, então peço que ouça com a mesma atenção."

O Chefe dos Cavallone encarou as próprias mãos. Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto ele ajeitava seus pensamentos. Na verdade, não havia nada que precisasse ser arrumado, mas o que seria dito a seguir era feio, era secreto... e fazia parte dele.

"Durante todos esses dias eu vim aqui na esperança de que pudéssemos conversar, mas tudo o que recebi foi a mais pura indiferença. Entretanto, você deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que isso não é capaz de diminuir meu ânimo ou matar meu espírito. Se eu não precisasse retornar à Itália eu estaria aqui amanhã, e depois de amanhã e viria todos os dias até que você decidisse conversar comigo." Dino manteve os olhos baixos, mas ele sabia que o homem à sua frente parecia simplesmente não ouvi-lo. "Você tem todo o direito de me tratar dessa forma. Eu o magoei. Eu fiz algo realmente imperdoável. Eu traí sua confiança. Se eu estou aqui hoje, ajoelhado à sua frente, é porque eu entendo e não tiro os seus motivos para estar decepcionado."

O louro mordeu o lábio e mexeu as mãos. Aquilo seria difícil. _Eu nunca gostaria que ele visse esse lado. Kyouya nunca precisaria saber que no fundo eu sou podre, sujo..._

"S-Se..." O italiano respirou fundo. Aquilo seria difícil. "Se as nossas posições fossem invertidas. S-Se o _eu_ de dez anos tivesse aparecido e você tivesse dormido com ele, eu não o perdoaria, Kyouya."

As mãos se apertaram. O dia estava quente, um típico dia de fim de verão, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone sentia frio. Seu corpo tremia tamanho a relutância que ele sentia por estar se abrindo totalmente para aquele homem. Sim, ele sabia que era Kyouya. O _seu_ Kyouya, e por esse motivo Dino não queria ter aquela conversa. Os sentimentos que ele estava confessando eram obscuros e moravam em uma parte de seu coração que não era somente sorrisos fáceis, gargalhadas carismáticas e comentários graciosos. Havia um lado negro dentro dele. Um lado que sempre rivalizava com a "máscara de Chefe" que ele escondeu por todos aqueles anos de seu amante. Porém, a simples ideia de que poderia, talvez, perder Hibari para sempre, o fez engolir o orgulho e decidir que abriria seu coração por inteiro se isso significasse se fazer entender.

"Eu não voltaria a vê-lo novamente, não importasse quantas vezes você aparecesse para me visitar. Eu mudaria de casa, sumiria do mapa e deixaria ordens para que você nunca mais entrasse em contato."

A voz do italiano foi se tornando cada vez mais baixa, até simplesmente desaparecer. Seus olhos cor de mel se ergueram e somente naquele momento ele notou que tinha novamente a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem.

"Isso é o que divaguei durante todas essas três semanas. Não pense que não me coloquei no seu lugar, Kyouya, porque isso é o que faço sempre. Todas as vezes que tivemos alguma discussão ou briga, nesses anos, eu sempre pensei na situação através dos seus olhos, e por isso nunca me importei em me humilhar e pedir desculpas." Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone formaram um vago meio sorriso. Lembrar-se daquelas brigas passadas parecia divertido comparada à situação atual. "Eu não sou uma pessoa totalmente boa, e eu não perdoaria uma traição sua, exatamente por você ser _você_, Kyouya. Para que tal coisa acontecesse eu teria de ter falhado como amante, então não haveria motivos para voltarmos a ficar juntos. E não..." Dino respondeu rápido, assim que viu os lábios do moreno se entreabrirem, "... você não falhou como amante. Esta foi uma situação diferente, uma exceção. Porém, eu o traí e não importa o que eu diga, não posso mentir sobre isso."

O louro consultou o relógio. Ele havia passado dos dez minutos iniciais e precisaria ir. A última coisa que ele necessitava era que Romário aparecesse.

"Eu terei de ir agora," o italiano ficou em pé, "eu não sei quando retornarei, mas eu definitivamente voltarei, e, então, se você quiser ou tiver interesse, poderemos conversar. Entretanto, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido, mesmo sabendo que não tenho direito de pedir absolutamente nada." O louro respirou fundo. "Se... Se nesse tempo você perceber que jamais será capaz de me perdoar, eu quero saber. Eu quero que me avise. Eu quero um término limpo, assim como foi o nosso começo." Aquele pensamento o fez engolir seco. Recordar-se do dia em que ele havia se declarado para Hibari sempre o fazia sorrir. Todavia, ele não sorria naquele momento.

"Eu pensarei a respeito." Os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem se moveram devagar, mas sua voz saiu audível. Os olhos negros estavam fixos no homem à sua frente, e aquela seriedade deixou o Chefe dos Cavallone incomodado, como se a separação fosse inevitável. "Mas eu não vou terminar, Dino." O moreno não tinha expressão. Sua voz possuía o mesmo tom, como se ele não achasse que aquela informação tivesse tanta relevância. "Eu apenas não consigo perdoá-lo, hoje, neste momento."

"Eu entendo." O coração de Dino não ficou mais leve, mesmo após ouvir aquilo. "Cuide-se, Kyouya e não se esqueça de se alimentar."

Hibari abaixou os olhos e ficou em pé. Aquela atitude sim surpreendeu o louro, que deu um passo à frente, levando automaticamente a mão na direção de seu amante.

"K-Kyouya, eu..." A atitude, porém, foi refreada no mesmo instante. O italiano trouxe a mão contra o peito e trincou os dentes, balançando a cabeça em negativo. "Até mais, Kyouya."

"Boa viagem."

A voz do Guardião da Nuvem foi tudo o que o Chefe dos Cavallone ouviu. Ela soou baixa, mas ele não chegou a olhar para trás. Seus pés calçaram os sapatos de maneira apressada, e, enquanto seus passos ecoavam pela sacada de madeira, Dino fazia o impossível para não deixar que todas aquelas emoções dominassem seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e teimavam em ficar cheios d'água. Seu coração batia tão rápido e de maneira tão dolorosa que ele achou que pudesse ter algo mais sério, como um ataque cardíaco. Sua cabeça doía, e quanto mais se afastava da casa do templo, mais forte o louro sabia que teria de ser. A longa escadaria surgiu diante de seus olhos e nunca ele agradeceu por tantos degraus. Seus pés percorreram aquele espaço sem pressa, tocando cada degrau com uma demora proposital. Ele precisava estar recomposto quando encontrasse Romário e seus subordinados. _Você é um homem, Dino e precisa agir como tal. Aqueles homens não precisam de um chorão. Você é o Chefe. Aja como um. _O Braço Direito o esperava no fim da escada e, ao vê-lo, o Chefe dos Cavallone esboçou um meio sorriso. Havia dois carros menores atrás, e Dino acenou mostrando que estava pronto para ir.

"Vamos para o aeroporto, Romário." O louro disse assim que a porta se fechou ao seu lado esquerdo.

O Braço Direito sentou-se no banco do motorista e ajeitou o retrovisor. Os olhares se encontraram por um momento e tudo o que o italiano fez foi sorrir.

"Chefe, eu preciso pedir permissão para fazer uma ligação." Romário disse assim que deu partida no carro.

"Fique a vontade." O Chefe dos Cavallone franziu a testa sem entender. "Eu não me importo."

"Mas eu sim, Chefe, então se me permite um pouco de privacidade eu subirei a divisória. É uma ligação pessoal."

Os olhos de Dino se arregalaram e ele tentou argumentar, mas tudo o que recebeu foi o vidro escuro que bloqueou o contato com o banco do motorista. _Ele sabe._ Naquele carro só havia os dois, e, ao notar que o veículo se movia, o louro abaixou o rosto e não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas. Elas desceram pesadas e gordas, e ele levou as mãos até a face, tentando a todo custo omitir o choro que estava preso em sua garganta.

Por três semanas o italiano se manteve forte, pois precisava se focar no plano e dependia da certeza de que tudo havia dado certo. Entretanto, quando ouviu dos lábios da versão futura de Yamamoto Takeshi que tudo estava bem, uma parte de seu coração sentiu-se leve; a outra, porém, sabia que precisaria lidar com um erro que havia sido cometido. O preço que ele teria de pagar por isso estava além de suas limitações, e por noites o Chefe dos Cavallone se perguntou se um dia poderia ser capaz de se redimir.

O carro havia se afastado do templo e percorria as ruas de Namimori na direção do aeroporto. A Família utilizava um avião particular, então não importava o horário, Dino não corria o risco de perder o voo.

E, embora soubesse que teria de trabalhar em dobro quando retornasse, e isso incluía reuniões, relatórios e toda uma infinidade de burocracias, tudo o que o louro conseguia pensar era se aquelas lágrimas deixariam de escorrer por seu rosto quando ele chegasse ao aeroporto, e se um dia ele seria capaz de perdoar a si mesmo por ter magoado a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

**x**

O trabalho não foi tão maçante ou insuportável como o italiano esperou.

Sua mansão o esperava quando ele retornou, com suas dezenas de subordinados, empregados, cozinheiros e todas as pessoas que faziam parte da Família. O incidente do carro não fora mencionado por Romário, e por isso o Chefe dos Cavallone seria eternamente grato. Sua primeira noite em casa foi tranquila. O Braço Direito não falou sobre trabalho ou nada parecido e Dino pôde simplesmente tomar um rápido banho e se jogar em sua grande e confortável cama. As lembranças – essas presentes em praticamente toda a mansão – não o impediram de simplesmente perder a consciência quase no mesmo instante em que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro. Seu corpo e sua mente estavam exaustos, e não foi surpreendente que o louro acordasse somente no meio da tarde do dia seguinte. E, desta vez, Romário se mostrou presente.

Uma das coisas incríveis sobre a Máfia é que a situação, muitas vezes, fala por si mesma.

O incidente envolvendo a Família Moretti chegou aos ouvidos de praticamente todos os Chefes mafiosos ao redor do mundo, fosse de uma grande ou pequena Família. Os Cavallone receberam mensagens de apoio dos aliados, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção foram os convites que as Famílias desconhecidas fizeram. Em pouco tempo os Cavallone se tornaram ainda mais relevantes para aquele submundo, e isso só poderia significar mais e mais trabalho.

"Eu não recebi nenhum convite de _seu_ Chefe. Quando ele me fará uma visita e pedirá que sejamos amigos?" Dino tentou soar sério, mas seria impossível. Seus lábios o deduraram e a gargalhada só não foi alta, porque ele sabia como se comportar em lugares públicos.

"Ele o mataria se ouvisse isso, Haneuma." O homem sentado à sua frente esboçou um sorriso involuntário. Até alguém sério como Squalo não podia ignorar um comentário tão pretensioso e totalmente sonhador. "O mundo pode desabafar, mas Xanxus jamais baterá na sua porta pedindo ajuda. Ele te odeia por algum motivo provavelmente ridículo."

_Não tão ridículo,_ pensou o louro, permitindo que sua colher pegasse mais um pouco do mousse em sua taça_. Você é apenas atento e esperto para as coisas profissionais, Squalo. Não que eu seja diferente hehehe._ O italiano sorriu. Aquela havia sido uma excelente refeição. Os olhos cor de mel se ergueram e por um momento o Chefe dos Cavallone se perguntou se talvez não fosse o momento de abrir os olhos de seu velho amigo de infância. Algumas vezes precisamos de um empurrãozinho externo para vermos certas coisas, e aquela era uma típica situação que Dino achava que poderia ajudar mais do que atrapalhar.

"Ele tem ciúmes. Xanxus me odeia porque acha que temos ou tivemos alguma coisa."

"Eu sei." _Mesmo?_ O louro ficou genuinamente surpreso. O Vice-Líder não era tão cego como ele pensava. "Mas sempre achei que isso fosse apenas provocação barata." O homem de longos cabelos prateados olhou com nojo para a taça de mousse que o italiano degustava. _Ele não gosta de coisas doces._ Somente naquele momento ele se deu conta de que o assunto havia entrado na parte pessoal. Seu olhar desviou-se rapidamente e por um curto, _muito_ curto momento, o Chefe dos Cavallone achou que ele havia visto seu amigo corar. "Você sempre soube?"

"Sim." Dino mexeu-se na cadeira, incomodado. Aquela seria a primeira vez que ambos pisavam na vida pessoal um do outro, e isso significava reciprocidade. _Eu deveria ter ficado quieto. Se Squalo mencionar Kyouya eu não sei como reagir._ Havia se passado três dias desde que o louro retornara de Namimori e durante aquele tempo ele se afundou o máximo possível em trabalho, tendo muito pouco tempo para pensar em seu amante. Naquela manhã, o Vice-Líder da Varia apareceu em sua porta, convidando-o para um almoço no centro de Roma. O convite o surpreendeu, mas ele mentiria se dissesse que não ficou feliz por sair um pouco de casa. "Acho que podemos pedir a conta."

O homem de cabelos prateados o olhava sério, e o italiano ergueu a mão, esperando que a atendente fosse rápida. O quanto antes ele fugisse daquela situação, melhor.

"Cinco minutos." Squalo recostou-se melhor à cadeira, fez um gesto arrogante para a atendente que se aproximava, fazendo com que a pobre mulher se afastasse, e cruzou os braços. "Eu fingirei que me importo com você por cinco minutos. Então, fale."

"Hã!?" O Chefe dos Cavallone olhou da mocinha se afastando para o homem à sua frente, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. "Perdão, mas não sei do que você está falando."

"Não se esqueça que eu fui _obrigado_ a ir para o futuro. Eu sei _certas_ coisas." O Vice-Líder estava sério. "Você só se permitiu ser morto no futuro por causa _daquele_ homem. Você se tornou fraco, Haneuma, e durante o tempo que fiquei no futuro eu tive vontade de matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos, mas simplesmente não pude. Quando fui à sua casa esta manhã eu pretendia beber e encher a cara e não vir aqui te ver comer doce feito uma menininha. Sua cara está péssima e eu sei que é culpa do antissocial que mora em Namimori." O homem de cabelos prateados consultou o relógio. "Quatro minutos e meio."

"Não é culpa dele e eu não sei do que você está falando." Dino sentiu o rosto corar. _Por que eu fui abrir a boca?_

"Então durante todos esses anos você não foi àquele fim de mundo para simplesmente foder Hibari Kyouya?"

Os olhos cor de mel se ergueram no mesmo instante, sérios e pesados. Aquela frase o fez sentir repulsa e por um momento ele esqueceu que a pessoa com quem conversava era Squalo. Aquele nível de conversa e vocabulário não lhe era estranho, mas ouvir o nome de seu precioso Kyouya naquele contexto o fez sentir sujo, como se o relacionamento que tiveram naqueles anos não passasse de pura necessidade física.

"Desculpe-me, velho amigo, eu esqueci que você não fode. Você _faz amor_." O sarcasmo pareceu escorrer pelos lábios presunçosos do Vice-Líder.

O louro não conseguiu responder e ambos passaram os próximos minutos no mais puro silêncio. O homem de cabelos prateados consultou novamente o relógio após um tempo, levando a mão até o bolso, retirando algumas notas e colocando-as sobre a mesa. O italiano ergueu os olhos, mas antes que pudesse se despedir a voz de seu amigo cortou sua fala.

"Ele matou mais de 300 pessoas e torturou o Chefe da Família de uma forma que eu acho que nem Xanxus teria sido capaz. Eu nunca mencionei, mas passei aquela hora dentro do escritório da Varia. Tudo o que descobri foi através dos lábios de Xanxus, e ele sentiu um prazer enorme em contar cada detalhe. O homem que ele descreveu não é o mesmo antissocial, arrogante e insensível idiota que consegue brincar com o seu humor. O Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola é seu calcanhar de Aquiles, Dino, e, se você não fizer algo sobre isso, acabará morto novamente." O Chefe dos Cavallone tentou desviar os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Tudo o que ele havia ouvido até ali era somente a verdade. Doía, mas era a verdade. "Entretanto, ele _matou_ por você. Quantas pessoas fariam isso?" Squalo deu as costas e acenou, afastando-se.

Dino não conseguiu fazer nada além de assistir seu amigo de infância deixar o restaurante.

A atendente se aproximou, mas ele mal conseguiu lembrar se entregou o dinheiro a ela, ou retirou da própria carteira. Seus passos o levaram para fora do restaurante após alguns minutos, e nem o céu azul, e nem o brilho do sol foram capazes de fazê-lo sorrir.

"Vamos para casar, Chefe?" Romário apagava o cigarro enquanto falava.

"Ainda não, Romário." O louro coçou a nuca, olhando de um lado para o outro da rua. Eles estavam em um local movimentado, uma rua basicamente dedicada à gastronomia italiana. "Eu preciso dar uma volta."

"Você sabe que não posso deixá-lo sozinho, Chefe." O Braço Direito deu de ombros e seu sorriso parecia pedir desculpas.

"Eu sei, e desculpe por ser tão egoísta, mas eu apenas não quero retornar agora para casa." _Aquele lugar não é somente meu. Em todos os lugares eu vejo Kyouya._

Romário não questionou o pedido do italiano, limitando-se somente a dirigir.

O Chefe dos Cavallone observava as ruas, pensando aonde poderia ir para passar um pouco do tempo. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente ao entrar no centro comercial, e foi ali que Dino pediu que o carro fosse parado. Seus pés pisaram na calçada e após alguns passos suas mãos abriram a porta de vidro. Ele sabia que seu Braço Direito estava logo atrás, então não haveria problemas. A loja era uma das mais conhecidas (e também caras) do centro de Roma. Ela era famosa por suas roupas de excelente qualidade e por ter os mais variados números.

Entrar ali não foi mero acaso. Os olhos cor de mel pareciam distraídos, mas assim que viram a vitrine, ele soube imediatamente que teria de parar e entrar naquele local. Seu objeto de desejo estava vestindo um dos manequins, e, depois de alguns segundos de observação, o louro virou-se para o atendente que havia se prostrado ao seu lado, sorriu e pediu uma peça igual:

"Eu quero da cor preta, por favor."

"Excelente escolha, senhor." O rapaz não poderia ter mais de 22 anos. Era de altura mediana, cabelos curtos e castanhos e belos olhos azuis. "Quer que embrulhe para presente?"

"N-Não, não precisa, obrigado." O italiano corou, colocando a mão dentro do terno e retirando a carteira. O pagamento foi feito em dinheiro e após alguns segundos ele estava fora da loja.

A sacola ficou ao seu lado no banco do carro, e, embora tivesse dito que não gostaria de retornar para casa, o Chefe dos Cavallone se sentia muito mais inclinado a encarar a realidade. _Você é um tolo, Dino Cavallone._ Isso _não mudará nada._ Romário perguntou novamente se ele _realmente_ gostaria de retornar e a resposta de Dino foi apenas um sim, seguido por um meio sorriso. Sua nuca apoiou-se ao macio banco do carro e a voz de Squalo ecoou por sua mente, como uma versão arrogante e ranzinza de sua própria consciência. _Nada do que ele me disse foi inédito. Não é como se eu nunca houvesse pensado naquelas coisas._ O louro encarava a paisagem do centro de Roma, mas sem realmente prestar atenção em nada.

_Eu sempre soube que Kyouya seria minha fraqueza. Do momento em que coloquei meus olhos sobre aquele garoto eu soube que estava completamente preso._ Aquela recordação não era exatamente doce. Quando recebeu a missão de treinar o "futuro Guardião da Nuvem da futura Família Vongola", a primeira reação do italiano foi declinar. Ele não aceitou o convite de Reborn de imediato. O Hitman precisou ir até a mansão pessoalmente para _convencê-lo_. _Eu não queria me envolver em mais problemas. A descrição de Kyouya feita por Reborn foi terrível e eu praticamente já sabia que seria problemático._ _Eu aceitei por pura dívida moral._ Entretanto, no momento em que o moreno pisou no terraço do colégio Namimori, o Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu como se aquele fosse o exato local em que ele deveria estar. _Eu não consegui sequer desviar os olhos. A presença de Kyouya era tão hipnotizante que eu até mesmo esqueci como era respirar. Eu senti o ar entrar e sair manualmente de meus pulmões._ Depois daquele primeiro encontro, o resto virou história...

Por mais de uma hora Dino não fez nada além de reviver as melhores lembranças que aqueles quase sete anos haviam lhe proporcionado. Cada momento parecia tão querido e especial, que seu sorriso o acompanhou durante o trajeto inteiro. Ele lembrou-se do primeiro beijo, das carícias que trocaram na sala do Comitê Disciplinar. Do dia em que Hibari _tentou_ mordê-lo até a morte após vê-lo perambulando pela escola com o disfarce de professor. _No final daquele ano, após a batalha, nós tivemos o festival do colégio. Kyouya nunca apareceu, mas eu me diverti muito. Nós passamos a noite na sala do Comitê Disciplinar. Eu o amei a noite inteira e ele chamou meu nome todas às vezes. _Os olhos cor de mel se fecharam e o louro seria capaz de ouvir a voz rouca do Guardião da Nuvem em seus ouvidos. Quando seus olhos se abriram, eles mostraram o grandioso chafariz que ficava no jardim e foi somente naquele instante que ele se deu conta de que havia cochilado por alguns minutos.

"Obrigado, Romário." O italiano sorriu ao sair do carro, trazendo em mãos a sacola da loja.

O Braço Direito desligou o carro e saiu do veículo, sorrindo de canto. O Chefe dos Cavallone virou levemente a cabeça, sem entender onde estava toda a graça. A cabeça de Romário apontou discretamente para cima, e foi somente ao virar o rosto que Dino entendeu. Seus olhos cor de mel se arregalaram um pouco, mas um triste sorriso pintou seus lábios quando ele voltou a encarar o chão. Sua mão direita segurou a alça da sacola com um pouco mais de afinco e foi preciso bastante força de vontade para que suas pernas começassem a caminhar. _Eu quero correr, mas não posso. Eu quero subir as escadas e entrar no quarto e abraçá-lo, mas não posso._ Entrar no hall da mansão foi difícil, mas começar a subir a escadaria que levaria ao segundo andar foi quase impossível. _Em todos esses anos esta é a primeira vez que eu não quero vê-lo._ Os olhos do louro estavam nos degraus, no tapete vermelho que forrava cada um deles, e, quando finalmente chegou ao topo da escada, o italiano ergueu o rosto, engolindo seco ao ver Hibari à sua frente. O Guardião da Nuvem tinha o mesmo rosto inexpressivo e os lábios crispados em uma fina linha. O Chefe dos Cavallone levou a mão esquerda até a nuca e esboçou um forçado meio sorriso. Ele não conseguia manter o olhar firme. _Eu estou com medo._ Os olhos cor de mel pousaram em uma parte do corredor. _Eu estou com medo do que ouvirei deste homem._

"Você está atrasado." A voz do moreno saiu baixa. "Seus subordinados disseram que você estaria de volta em pouco tempo."

"Eu acabei me distraindo."

Dino sentiu a sacola em sua mão direita e aquela realização transformou seu sorriso em algo triste. Ele tinha plena consciência de que estava parado no topo da escada, em frente à pessoa que amava, mas não conseguia nem sequer olhá-la direito nos olhos. A vergonha que sentia era tanta, que ele temia mostrar aquele lado para algum subordinado que estivesse por perto. _Estamos sozinhos_, o louro sabia. Ele sabia que do momento em que havia entrado na mansão, todos os subordinados haviam saído. _Somos somente nós dois._

O italiano não previu o movimento seguinte. Na verdade, ele não sentiu nada até algo tocar seu rosto, fazendo-o erguer os olhos. A mão direita de Hibari o surpreendeu, e seu coração bateu tão rápido que seria difícil esconder suas bochechas coradas. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele recebia o toque daquele homem depois da briga que tiveram no templo há três semanas. Seu corpo estava tão carente daquele contato que o Chefe dos Cavallone apenas fechou os olhos por um momento, sem acreditar que finalmente pôde sentir a pele de seu precioso Kyouya contra a sua.

"Você parece horrível, Dino."

"Eu sei."

A mão afastou-se de seu rosto, mas Dino sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Seus olhos se abriram e sua mão esquerda esticou-se, segurando firme a mão do homem que estava à sua frente. O Guardião da Nuvem não fez menção de empurrá-lo ou afastar-se, então naquele momento o louro soube que o moreno havia chegado a alguma resolução.

"Vamos para o quarto? Acho que temos muito para conversar." O italiano sorriu um pouco menos triste quando ambos começaram a caminhar pelo largo corredor. "Eu comprei algo." A mão direita esticou-se um pouco, oferecendo a sacola para o moreno. "Eu sei o quanto você gosta desses pijamas de flanela. Você está sempre vestindo os meus."

"Eu não pedi nada." Hibari segurou a sacola.

"Eu sei, mas não é para você." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. "É para _mim_, mas você pode usar _às vezes_."

O Guardião da Nuvem não respondeu, mas a mão que segurava a de Dino tornou-se um pouco mais apertada enquanto os dois caminhavam na direção do quarto.

**x**

Não havia nada no moreno que denunciasse que ambos precisassem ter uma conversa séria, aliás, provavelmente a conversa mais séria de todos aqueles anos. Hibari entrou no quarto, a expressão serena e a voz baixa, como sempre. Não havia sinal de mala ou bagagem, mas o louro sabia que as coisas provavelmente haviam sido arrumadas. Seu amante vestia uma simples calça social e uma camisa branca, ambas as peças haviam sido compradas pelo próprio italiano. _Ele teve tempo de trocar de roupa, então está aqui há algum tempo._ O Chefe dos Cavallone perguntou a que horas o Guardião da Nuvem havia chegado, recebendo uma curta resposta.

"Uma hora depois que você saiu, mais ou menos. Meu voo atrasou algumas horas."

Dino coçou a nuca. Ele não conseguia ficar quieto quando o silêncio estava sobre eles, exatamente como naquele momento.

"Eu vou tomar um banho, Kyouya. Prometo não demorar."

"A casa é sua." O moreno aproximou-se da janela, no exato local em que estava quando o louro desceu do carro e ergueu o rosto.

O italiano seguiu para o closet, pegando a primeira troca de roupa limpa que encontrou pela frente. Passar ao lado de Hibari foi definitivamente a pior parte. Seu coração batia tão rápido e seu corpo estava tão incerto, que ele tropeçou duas vezes até finalmente entrar no banheiro. O Chefe dos Cavallone respirou fundo, trancando a porta e fechando os olhos. Ele não precisava daquele banho, mas Dino também não conseguiria ficar naquele quarto, não depois daquela surpresa. _Eu não o esperava tão cedo. Eu não esperava que ele me tocasse depois de todo esse tempo._ As roupas foram retiradas devagar. Os passos ecoaram pelo piso branco, e o louro suspirou longamente ao entrar no box. A água morna o atingiu diretamente no rosto e seus olhos cor de mel se fecharam. Ele passaria o tempo que fosse necessário ali, naquele espaço, e só retornaria para o quarto quando voltasse a ser senhor de si mesmo. Aqueles sentimentos conflitantes não combinavam com sua personalidade. O italiano sempre cantou aos quatro cantos sobre seu amor, seus mais sinceros sentimentos por aquele homem, mas de repente ele se sentia como um adolescente inexperiente, que acha que vai ser rejeitado pela namorada somente porque disse algo errado. _No meu caso eu não disse, eu _fiz_ algo errado._ O Chefe dos Cavallone balançou a cabeça. _Chega de fatalismo. Kyouya não merece esse tipo de tratamento._

O banho durou pouco mais de vinte minutos. Verdade fosse dita, ele teria durado muito menos, mas Dino simplesmente não se sentia pronto para retornar ao quarto. A porta do banheiro foi aberta e ele surgiu vestindo um simples conjunto esportivo negro. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos, mas perfeitamente penteados. Os olhos cor de mel não precisaram vasculhar o quarto atrás de sua companhia. Hibari estava sentado no meio da cama, recostado a dois macios travesseiros, enquanto suas mãos seguravam um livro. Ao notar que tinha companhia, os olhos negros se ergueram e o Guardião da Nuvem parou sua leitura. O peito do louro tornou-se apertado e seus pés o levaram até a cama. Seus joelhos se flexionaram, e, embora soubesse que não deveria fazer aquilo antes de conversarem, o corpo do italiano simplesmente não conseguiu se manter longe, não mais. Por todas aquelas semanas ele se viu mantendo distância da pessoa que ele tanto amava. A cada visita ao templo, a cada monólogo, seu corpo implorava um pouco de contato; um aperto de mão, um entrelaçar de dedos, um abraço... qualquer coisa.

O livro foi colocado ao lado e o moreno se deixou abraçar. O Chefe dos Cavallone afundou o rosto no peito daquele homem, sentindo suas bochechas tornarem-se coradas. O cheiro de seu amante era exatamente como ele lembrava, assim como o contato com aquela pele. Durante todos aqueles anos o corpo de Dino havia se condicionado a presença do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar, como um imã. Suas mãos procuravam uma maneira de tocar o Guardião da Nuvem, apenas para senti-lo próximo, perto, ao seu lado. Quando as mãos do moreno tocaram suas costas, o louro apertou ainda mais o abraço, recusando-se a soltá-lo, como uma criança.

"Só mais um pouco, Kyouya." A voz do italiano soou baixa e abafada.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum." Hibari subiu e desceu as mãos lentamente. Sua própria voz não parecia aborrecida.

"Eu sei."

O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu o rosto devagar. Seus lábios tocaram a pele pálida e quente de seu amante, e naquele momento ele soube que seria impossível parar. Os beijos curtos subiram devagar pelo pescoço, e foi simples encontrar o caminho até a boca do Guardião da Nuvem. O beijo começou lento. O moreno não o afastou ou negou aquela carícia, pelo contrário. Seus lábios se moveram com a mesma velocidade, mas de maneira precisa. A mão direita de Dino subiu até a nuca de Hibari, fazendo com que os rostos se inclinassem levemente. O gesto se intensificou, e, quando o louro deslizou a língua dentro da boca do Guardião da Nuvem, as mãos do homem em seus braços apertaram a blusa escura que ele usava.

Não havia palavra ou sensação que pudesse descrever o sentimento que se apossou de seu corpo naqueles segundos. A saudade que ele sentiu do moreno havia sido tão brutal, que seu ser se recusou a parar o beijo. O ar lhe faltou, mas os lábios do italiano se mantiveram próximos, como se o menor movimento pudesse fazer com que eles se afastassem novamente. As mãos de Hibari subiram pelos ombros largos do Chefe dos Cavallone, descendo pelo peito e empurrando-o levemente para o lado. O beijo recomeçou, mas devagar e gentil dessa vez, enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem inclinava-se sobre seu amante. E foi somente ao sentar sobre o colo de Dino, um joelho de cada lado, que o moreno interrompeu o beijo.

"Diga o que aconteceu."

"Eu já disse. Eu contei nas curtas visitas que fiz ao templo, mas você nunca me ouviu de verdade, não é, Kyouya?" O italiano apertou um pouco mais os braços ao redor do magro corpo de seu amante. Seus lábios sorriram de maneira triste.

O moreno não respondeu, mas seus olhos estavam sérios.

O Chefe dos Cavallone abaixou o olhar, umedecendo os lábios, pronto para o que viria em seguida. Ele havia contado para Hibari, nas visitas diárias que fez ao templo, mas não tudo. A história toda nunca havia sido contada realmente e, no fundo, Dino não sabia ao certo como colocar para fora toda aquela avalanche de lembranças.

"Eu perdoo você." Foram as primeiras palavras que deixaram os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem. O louro subiu as mãos pela cintura do homem em suas pernas, trazendo-o mais para perto e acomodando-o melhor em seu colo.

"Obrigado." O italiano sorriu. Seu corpo já sabia da resposta. Aliás. Ter seu amante ali, em sua casa, já era a resposta. Porém, ouvir claramente que havia sido perdoado o deixou feliz. _Nós teremos de conversar sobre isso novamente, eu sei._ O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu os olhos. "Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha doze anos. Eu já contei a história a você. Eu estava na escola quando soube. Romário me buscou e me trouxe até aqui. Todos estavam com rostos tristes e me olhavam com pena. Eu tinha dois tios na época, ambos irmãos de meu pai. Eu fui levado ao escritório e lá me disseram sobre o acidente. O problema é que desde o começo nenhum deles realmente acreditou que fora um acidente." Dino fez uma breve pausa. Ele não se lembrava direito daquele dia. Certas partes não passavam de borrões em sua mente. "O que eu lembro foi que Alfredo foi acusado desde o começo. Um dos meus tios queria interrogá-lo, mas eu não permiti. Eu tinha doze anos, mas sabia muito bem que _interrogar_ servia de eufemismo para _outra_ coisa. Eu pedi a Romário que o levasse para algum lugar seguro. Romário já era meu Braço Direito na época, embora ele trabalhasse mais como babá do que outra coisa."

O louro riu. Lembrar-se das aventuras que havia passado ao lado de Romário era sempre uma ótima recordação.

"Alfredo era o Braço Direito de meu pai e eu sabia que ele não havia feito o que todos o acusavam. Aquele homem jamais trairia a Família, mas eu era apenas uma criança e não sabia o que fazer. Por dias eu apenas ouvi e observei esta casa se tornar cada vez mais cheia. Aliados, inimigos, pessoas estranhas... todos queriam saber o que aconteceria com os Cavallone, já que a Família havia ficado nas mãos de um garotinho." O italiano sorriu, depositando um curto beijo no pescoço de Hibari. O Guardião da Nuvem o olhava atento. "Quando foi apontado que eu seria o Chefe, então eu decidi que faria a coisa certa. Foi o próprio Alfredo que sugeriu o plano, mas até hoje eu não acredito que Romário e alguns subordinados aceitaram compactuar com isso. Eu sabia que meus tios acabariam matando o homem, logo, eu ofereci a única coisa que tinha em mãos: o exílio. Tirá-lo do país foi simples, mas eu precisei pagar uma fortuna para que Vindice aceitasse um prisioneiro trocado. No final, Alfredo foi para Portugal, deixando o filho com os avós, mas conservando sua vida. Eu mantive minha promessa por todos esses anos. Eu paguei moradia para o menino, seus estudos, alimentação, tudo o que ele precisou. Meu último tio morreu no ano passado, então estávamos pensando em como fazer Alfredo retornar. Eu jamais esperei que fosse dessa maneira."

"Você conhecia o garoto..." O moreno parecia levemente contrariado. "Você conhecia o garoto que futuramente te mataria?"

"Rafaelle? Sim, um adorável rapaz. Gentil e educado. Eu o visitava pelo menos uma vez ao ano."

"Você é descuidado." O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar desviou os olhos.

"Rafaelle jamais faria nada assim. Aquele futuro só aconteceu porque eu não estava tão presente como deveria e porque os Moretti mentiram." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. "Tudo o que eu fiz foi trazer Alfredo à Itália e devolvê-lo ao filho."

"Só isso?" Hibari apertou os olhos, visivelmente descrente.

"Sim. Só isso. A Varia levou os líderes dos Moretti, portanto, não existe ninguém para enfiar ideias distorcidas na cabeça do rapaz. Alfredo retornou à Família e Yamamoto Takeshi me confirmou que estou vivo e feliz no futuro; o mesmo vale para Kyoko-chan."

O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu levemente o rosto, encarando o homem em seus braços com um estranho e peculiar olhar.

"Você disse que o homem foi restituído à Família. O que você quis dizer com isso?"

"Alfredo é secretário de Romário. Ele já é um senhor de idade e eu jamais permitiria que fizesse trabalho pesado, então eu o deixei com a parte administrativa. Para ser sincero, eu já fazia isso há anos. Ele morava em Portugal, mas continuava parte da Família. Era o mínimo que eu poderia oferecer para alguém que fez tanto pelos Cavallone."

"Eu estou falando do garoto." Os olhos negros brilhavam. _Kyouya está bravo._

"Ah..." Dino coçou a nuca, sorrindo sem graça. "Rafaelle faz parte da Família agora. Ele mesmo pediu por isso, eu não tive como recusar. E-Ele me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos azuis e rosto corado e-e disse que trabalharia duro pela Família. Eu o deixei com Romário. Ele será treinado para ser o futuro Braço Direito."

O golpe atingiu a cabeça do louro em uma velocidade absurda, mas o italiano nada sentiu. Seus lábios riram ao sentir o macio travesseiro, e tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi gargalhar, enquanto empurrava o moreno na direção da cama. Hibari, porém, não ria. Sua expressão era séria, e o Chefe dos Cavallone soube no exato momento que seu amante não havia gostado do que ouvira.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, Kyouya, mas eu confio no rapaz. E eu confio no relato que Yamamoto fez. Ele disse coisas sucintas, reais e que fizeram sentido. Eu não morrerei, não daquela forma. Rafaelle se transformará na sombra de Romário e ele será extremamente dedicado a mim." Dino sentiu o rosto corar. Ele se lembrava da conversa que tivera com o Guardião da Chuva do futuro, e certas informações o deixaram extremamente feliz. "Você sabia que, no futuro, eu morarei com você no templo?"

"Impossível." A resposta saiu rápida dos lábios do Guardião da Nuvem. "Herbívoros não podem morar naquele lugar. Eu jamais permitirei."

"Oh, você irá." O louro sorriu triunfante. "Eu passo metade do ano em Namimori e depois voltamos para cá. Sim, _voltamos_. Você vem comigo quando eu retorno para a Itália."

"Impossível." A mesma expressão branca pintou o rosto do moreno. "Há algo errado com esse futuro, eu não o quero. Vamos mudá-lo."

O italiano riu, afundando o rosto no pescoço do homem que estava por baixo. Seu corpo deitou-se devagar e seus olhos se fecharam. O Chefe dos Cavallone se sentia cansado, mas extremamente feliz. As mãos do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar subiram por suas costas, mas Dino não se moveu. Ambos permaneceram naquela posição por alguns minutos, aproveitando o mais puro silêncio. O louro sentia o coração bater mais rápido, e as palavras de Squalo ecoavam em sua mente de maneira dolorosa. As mãos em suas costas se moveram e quase no mesmo instante o italiano sentiu as lágrimas deixarem seus olhos.

Ele não sabia ao certo porque estava chorando. Não havia motivos para tristeza, não quando a pessoa que ele tanto amava estava literalmente em seus braços. O futuro havia sido mudado, tudo voltara ao seu lugar, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone não conseguia esquecer o que seu amigo de infância havia dito. O abraço ao redor de seu corpo tornou-se mais apertado, e as próprias mãos de Dino envolveram as magras costas de Hibari.

"Desculpe, Kyouya..." A voz do louro saiu abafada por causa do choro. Ele não tinha coragem de encarar seu amante. "Desculpe por traí-lo. Eu realmente sinto muito."

As últimas palavras foram ditas por uma voz baixa e quase inaudível.

O Guardião da Nuvem não respondeu, e o italiano não esperava realmente uma resposta. Entretanto, ele sentiu as mãos que subiram e desceram por suas costas, e aquele pequeno gesto só serviu para fazer com que mais lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

"Eu sei." A voz do moreno saiu baixa e fez com que o Chefe dos Cavallone abrisse os olhos, mas se mantivesse na mesma posição. "Eu sei por que você fez aquilo e sei que sente muito."

O abraço durou mais alguns minutos. Dino apoiou os braços na cama, afastando-se devagar, mas garantindo que seu rosto se virasse antes de encarar o homem que estava por baixo. As costas de suas mãos enxugaram rapidamente seus olhos, mas antes que o louro pudesse levantar-se da cama, os braços de Hibari o envolveram, e dessa vez foi a vez do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar abraçá-lo.

"Eu terminei com você no futuro porque eu estava com medo." O tom do Guardião da Nuvem soou baixo. O italiano fez menção de se virar, mas seria impossível por causa dos braços que o envolviam por trás. "Eu estava com medo de mudar."

"Você não mudou nada, Kyouya. Você continua o mesmo Kyouya que eu conheci há sete anos." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. Ele não mentira. Aquele homem sentado em sua cama e que o abraçava forte era o mesmo garoto arrogante, egoísta e antissocial que ele conhecera no terraço do Colégio. "Se você tivesse mudado eu não o amaria como o amo."

"Você mudou também, idiota. Você não deve ter notado, mas mudou."

"Claro que mudei." Dino fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que aquele era um raro momento. Aquela era a maneira que seu amante havia encontrado para que eles conversassem. "Agora eu sou mais independente e não preciso dos meus subordinados me seguindo a todo lugar. Ao seu lado eu me tornei mais organizado, centrado e Romário disse que menos desastrado, apesar de que isso eu nunca fui, então acredito que ele estava delirando quando disse isso hehehehe." O louro sentiu os lábios sorrirem. "Eu sei que você mudou, Kyouya, mas nenhuma das suas mudanças te transformou em outra pessoa, você pode confiar no que eu digo. Você é mais honesto agora, e carinhoso e gentil, mas comigo e não com os outros. Você ainda enxota os Vongola e trata Tsuna como um capacho. Você mordeu o pobre Gokudera Hayato _quase_ até a morte e, sim, eu sei dessa história." O italiano riu. Seu Braço Direito havia narrado a história entre gargalhadas, dizendo que ouvir diretamente de Kusakabe havia sido muito mais divertido. "Você mudou comigo e _por_ mim, Kyouya, então, qual o problema?"

Os braços ao redor do peito do Chefe dos Cavallone desceram devagar e naquele momento Dino soube que seu momento de sinceridade havia acabado. Seu corpo virou-se devagar, encarando um sério e relutante Hibari Kyouya. O homem tinha o olhar baixo, e quando o louro tentou virar o rosto em sua direção, uma mão forte a afastou.

"Eu não deixarei aquele futuro acontecer, Kyouya. Jamais. O único motivo que me fez aceitar aquele término ridículo foi porque eu sempre achei que não te merecia."

Os olhos negros se ergueram e as sobrancelhas escuras se juntaram.

O italiano sentiu o rosto corar e seus olhos encararam a roupa de cama escarlate. _Você começou, você termina, Dino._ Aquela era uma das verdades que o Chefe dos Cavallone guardava a sete chaves em seu peito. Ela ficava lado a lado com aquele seu lago egoísta e que desejava monopolizar o Guardião da Nuvem.

"No fundo eu sabia que um dia você ficaria cheio de mim e me deixaria para trás. Eu soube disso desde o começo, então não fiquei surpreso quando descobri que tínhamos terminado no futuro. D-Digo, você é _incrível_, Kyouya. Forte, bonito, charmoso, sensual... você poderia ter _quem_ quisesse. Qualquer mulher ou qualquer homem, então eu sabia que um dia você diria que eu não era suficiente para você e q–"

Duas grandes mãos seguraram o rosto de Dino e o fizeram se calar. O moreno o olhava com uma expressão confusa e descrente, o que era uma grande novidade para o louro.

"Você está falando sério." A voz do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar saiu levemente trêmula.

"Claro que estou. Eu nunca brinco quando o assunto é você, Kyouya!" O italiano mexeu os lábios devagar. Era difícil falar com alguém apertando suas bochechas daquela maneira.

"Você é _realmente_ idiota."

As mãos soltaram seu rosto e Hibari abaixou o olhar. Um som completamente estrangeiro deixou seus lábios e o Chefe dos Cavallone não poderia ficar mais surpreso ao ver que o Guardião da Nuvem estava... rindo. Um riso tímido, contido e quase neutro, mas um riso. Aquilo fez o rosto de Dino corar, e ele realmente se sentiu idiota.

"D-Do que você está rindo, Kyouya? Eu estou sendo 100% sincero aqui!"

O moreno virou o rosto e, embora não risse claramente, a maneira como seus olhos brilhavam denunciava que aquele homem estava se divertindo.

"Eu sabia que você era estúpido, mas o nível do que acabei de ouvir é novo, Cavallone. Eu não tenho palavras."

"Kyouya!"

O louro segurou o braço de seu amante com força. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ele se sentia _realmente_ tolo por ter aberto seu coração e agora ser alvo de piadas internas. _Eu não deveria ter dito nada. Agora Kyouya sabe que eu vivo constantemente com medo de perdê-lo._ Hibari encarou o braço que o segurava, e, quando seus olhos se ergueram, o livro que estava sobre a cama praticamente voou na direção do rosto do italiano. O Chefe dos Cavallone teve tempo apenas de esquivar o corpo, rolando para o outro lado da cama. Seu amante estava sobre ele no segundo seguinte, e o livro pressionava sua garganta, mas sem força.

"Lembre-se bem, Dino. Eu já disse isso uma vez, mas aparentemente você se esqueceu das minhas palavras: eu sou o _único_ que pode mordê-lo até a morte. O seu dia vai chegar e será pelas minhas mãos. Até lá faça o favor de se manter vivo." A voz do Guardião da Nuvem soou baixa e seus lábios estavam próximos. "Outras pessoas vão tentar machucá-lo novamente, e eu não poderei estar lá todas às vezes, então me prometa que vai fazer o impossível para se manter vivo. Se eu souber que outra pessoa tentou mordê-lo até a morte eu juro que você vai se arrepender."

Dino arregalou os olhos devagar. Seu coração começou a bater rápido e ele podia sentir suas bochechas corarem. Os olhos negros que o fitavam eram ameaçadores, sérios, mas emitiam muito mais do que uma simples ameaça. As mãos do louro subiram devagar, envolvendo a cintura do homem que estava por cima e seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso.

"Eu prometo, Kyouya. Eu serei mais cuidadoso daqui para frente."

O livro em sua garganta tornou-se menos mortal, e, quando o moreno o afastou, o italiano o puxou para um esperado e longo beijo. Hibari relutou, de início, mas não havia nada no mundo que fizesse o Chefe dos Cavallone soltar aquele homem de seus braços. Em poucos segundos Hibari apoiou os cotovelos ao redor da cabeça de Dino, abrindo mais a boca e movendo os lábios com mais pressa. O beijo se tornou profundo e naquele momento o louro soube que ambos haviam dito tudo o que precisava ser dito. Ele sabia que em algum momento o assunto retornaria, mas os dois encontrariam um jeito de resolverem a situação. As mãos do louro subiram por dentro da camisa que o Guardião da Nuvem usava e seu corpo virou-se rapidamente, ficando por cima. Os olhos cor de mel se entreabriram e, ao se ver refletido nos negros e profundos olhos de seu amante, o italiano agradeceu mentalmente por estar vivo. Pois, nos braços do moreno, ele sempre se sentiria a pessoa mais viva do mundo.

_Continua..._


	24. Hibari IV

**Hibari**

Ele soube que havia amanhecido quando a fina linha de luz do sol acertou seus olhos de maneira inconveniente.

Hibari automaticamente escondeu o rosto dentro do fino cobertor, como se isso fosse suficiente. Bem, de certa forma havia sido, mas no mesmo instante ele soube que não conseguiria mais voltar a dormir. O Guardião da Nuvem era uma pessoa de sono leve. Quando seus olhos se abriam dificilmente ele voltaria a dormir. _Quente. Está quente._

O moreno mexeu-se na cama, virando-se para a esquerda, mas sentindo algo ao seu lado. Alguma coisa grande e pesada o impossibilitava de se mover livremente, e não foi preciso nenhum segundo de pensamento para saber o que impedia seus movimentos naquela cama. O rosto do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se ergueu levemente, encarando sua companhia. Dino dormia de barriga para cima, a mão direita embaixo do travesseiro de Hibari enquanto a esquerda estava sobre seu próprio travesseiro. Seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado, escondido pelos cabelos louros. _Ele deveria cobrir a barriga enquanto dorme._ O Guardião da Nuvem pensou ao descer os olhos pelo abdômen nu do italiano. Ele sabia que seu amante geralmente dormia apenas com a alça do pijama, isso porque o moreno insistia que não era uma boa ideia dormirem nus. Entretanto, Hibari não fez menção de cobrir o Chefe dos Cavallone. Seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes, afastando qualquer resquício de sono. Havia algo muito mais interessante ao seu lado e dormir era para os fracos e herbívoros!

Aquela não seria a primeira vez que o Guardião da Nuvem observava sua companhia, mas nunca admirar a beleza de Dino se fez tão necessária. Os olhos negros começaram pelo belo rosto, e foi impossível para o moreno não esticar a mão, afastando um pouco os cabelos que omitiam o que ele queria ver. O louro tinha cílios longos e lábios bem preenchidos. Seu nariz era fino e, apesar dos traços masculinos, havia também algo delicado naquele rosto. _Ele disse que sabia que eu o deixaria algum dia._ Os dedos do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar desceram pelo maxilar do italiano, tocando seu pescoço e alojando-se no peitoral. Naquela região Hibari permitiu-se uma _boa_ olhada. A ponta de seus dedos desenhava objetos invisíveis somente para ter o máximo possível de contato com aquela área. _Ele disse que eu sou bonito. Ele disse que eu poderia ter quem eu quisesse._ A mão parou ao chegar ao final do abdômen.

O Guardião da Nuvem engoliu seco, entreabrindo os lábios e sentindo uma quase incontrolável vontade de continuar o que sua mente gritava para que ele fizesse. _Eu aposto que ele não acordaria._ Hibari ergueu um pouco a calça do pijama, encarando a roupa de baixo branca que seu amante vestia. Seu corpo tremeu com o prospecto de ir um pouco mais além e seus dedos ameaçaram tocar aquela região tão tentadora, porém, ele desistiu assim que o Chefe dos Cavallone mexeu-se na cama. Os olhos negros se ergueram e o moreno soltou um baixo suspiro, levemente contrariado.

O relógio marcava pouco mais de sete da manhã. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar ficou em pé, coçando a cabeça e dando a volta na cama, seguindo para o banheiro da suíte. Ele sabia que tinha pelo menos trinta minutos até o despertador tocar, e então Dino acordaria. _Hoje será outro dia cheio_, pensou Hibari ao despir-se da blusa do pijama. Ele vestia somente essa peça e a roupa de baixo vinho. A calça negra estava com o louro.

O banho foi rápido e, após escovar os dentes, o Guardião da Nuvem retornou ao quarto. Seus passos o levaram até o closet, e a escolha para aquela manhã seria um conjunto social negro e uma camisa branca. _Ele está gastando muito._ O moreno passou os olhos pelas novas peças que enfeitavam o seu lado do closet. Não havia preço nas roupas, mas o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sabia claramente que elas não haviam sido baratas. _Ele não vai deixar de comprá-las, mesmo que eu o proíba._ Atrás dos ternos ficava a parte das roupas de inverno e, ao bater os olhos em um belo cachecol vermelho, Hibari sentiu os lábios formarem um discreto e quase invisível sorriso. Mentalmente ele contou quanto tempo ainda levaria até que o verão terminasse e o inverno chegasse. _E eu estarei aqui._

Dino dormia profundamente quando o Guardião da Nuvem deixou o closet, totalmente vestido e arrumado. Os olhos negros fitaram seu amante dormir e, apesar de querer permanecer um pouco mais, o moreno sabia que teria tempo para isso depois. Os passos o levaram até a porta, e, ao ganhar o corredor, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não ficou surpreso ao ver Romário caminhando através do corredor.

"Bom dia, Hibari." O senhor sorriu e fez uma polida reverência. Embora seguisse para outra direção, o Braço Direito dos Cavallone se aproximou devagar.

"Bom dia." Hibari retribuiu a reverência, meneando a cabeça.

"O café da manhã já está servido. Fique a vontade."

"Obrigado." O Guardião da Nuvem começou a andar ao lado de Romário. Eram raros os momentos em que eles tinham a oportunidade de conversar sem a presença do dono da casa. "Como está a agenda dele? Se você quiser eu acordo o idiota agora mesmo."

"Não é necessário, mas obrigado." O Braço Direito não conseguiu omitir uma baixa risada. "Deixe o Chefe dormir. Ele tem mais... dez minutos." Romário checou o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo. "Na realidade, não há necessidade de acordá-lo tão cedo. O trabalho está adiantado."

"É mesmo?" O moreno soou genuinamente surpreso. Quando o assunto era trabalho de escritório não havia pessoa mais preguiçosa e inútil do que Dino Cavallone.

"O Chefe ficou até tarde nesses últimos dois dias. Faltam poucos papéis e as reuniões que ele precisava ir foram remarcadas. O restante pode ser feito por nós."

_Nós._ Os passos do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar vacilaram quando ele começou a descer as escadas. Por um momento ele havia esquecido aquele assunto, e seu corpo pareceu responder àquilo. A fome que ele sentiu diminuiu e até mesmo o agradável gosto da pasta de dentes de morangos parecia não surtir efeito. O gosto amargo em sua boca era terrível.

"_Ele_ virá hoje?" A voz de Hibari soou baixa e pesada.

"Sim. Ontem eu o ajudei com a mudança e o Chefe pediu que ele viesse hoje para apresentá-lo à Família."

"Entendo." Os degraus terminaram sem que o Guardião da Nuvem percebesse. O barulho de seus caríssimos moccasins italianos ecoou pelo hall, mas pareceu ecoar muito mais alto dentro dele.

"Ele é um bom rapaz, Hibari." Romário parecia ler sua mente. Aquilo deveria ser uma característica inerente aos Braços Direitos de todo o mundo. Kusakabe também tinha aquele péssimo hábito. _O italiano idiota faz o mesmo, mas isso é outro assunto... _"Você vai ver."

_Eu gostaria de não ver._ A resposta do moreno foi apenas um breve olhar.

O Braço Direito se despediu ao chegarem à entrada da sala de jantar, e então Hibari pôde finalmente suspirar. Algumas empregadas terminavam de arrumar a mesa, e todas o receberam com um leve menear de cabeça. As últimas arrumações foram feitas em segundos, e quando se sentou em sua cadeira, do lado direito da cadeira principal, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar estava sozinho.

Havia uma grande diferença entre ter uma refeição solitária em seu templo, em Namimori, e ali, naquela gigantesca e exagerada mansão.

Os olhos negros fitaram a larga mesa. Metade de sua extensão estava coberta por uma bela toalha branca. Havia renda em suas bordas e pequeninos desenhos de pássaros que foram automaticamente aprovados por Hibari. Para o café da manhã havia leite, café, chás, sucos e vitaminas; pães, bolos, cereais e frutas. _Parece que uma família inteira irá comer nesta mesa._ O moreno levou uma das mãos até uma fatia de pão integral. _Mas seremos somente eu e ele._ Aquele pensamento o fez corar levemente ao se dar conta que, de certa forma, realmente era uma _família_ que comeria naquela mesa.

O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar passou um pouco de manteiga sobre seu pão, mas antes que aquele pequeno pedaço tocasse seus lábios, a porta da sala de jantar foi aberta.

Hibari nunca esqueceria aquele momento. Aquela lembrança ficaria marcada em sua mente para sempre. O local, o agradável cheiro da comida, o barulho da porta sendo aberta... a voz que acompanhou um estranho, mas conhecido, rosto.

"D-Desculpe." O rapaz estava visivelmente surpreso. "E-Eu não sabia que esta sala estava ocupada. E-Eu sinto muito, senhor."

O Guardião da Nuvem não percebeu que havia ficado em pé, assim como não notou que suas mãos haviam retirado o par de tonfas de dentro de seu terno. Tudo o que ele sabia é que cada milímetro de seu corpo havia reagido de maneira hostil àquele visitante. Seus olhos estavam abertos, sua expressão dura e seus ouvidos atentos a qualquer som. Um movimento. Um movimento era tudo o que ele precisaria para aparecer à frente de sua companhia e atingi-lo com um mortal golpe.

O moreno sabia. Ele soube assim que aquela pessoa entrou na sala de jantar. _Eu o procurei por semanas. _

"Rafaelle, o que você faz aqui?"

A voz veio do lado de fora da sala de jantar. Romário estava atrás do rapaz no instante seguinte. Seus olhos fitaram Hibari, e naquele momento o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar viu um sincero e profundo pedido de desculpas. Rafaelle virou-se e se desculpou tantas vezes que Hibari parou de contar na oitava tentativa. Seus músculos relaxaram, seus olhos se fecharam e ele voltou a se sentar, guardando seus tonfas novamente. O momento havia passado e ele sabia que nunca mais teria outra chance como aquela.

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Hibari." O Braço Direito entrou sozinho na sala de jantar, fazendo uma reverência. "Ele errou a porta. Eu espero que possa perdoar. O garoto não tem culpa."

O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu os olhos, meneando a cabeça em positivo. Ele não se sentia bem ao ver alguém como Romário humilhando-se daquela maneira.

"O garoto..." A voz do moreno saiu baixa. "Traga o garoto."

"H-Hibari." O Braço Direito engoliu seco, visivelmente surpreso. Não. A palavra correta seria _assustado_.

"Eu não farei nada, não se preocupe." O moreno levou o pedaço de pão até os lábios.

Romário permaneceu alguns segundos no mesmo lugar até dar meia volta e caminhar até a entrada do cômodo. Daquele ângulo Hibari não conseguia ver o que acontecia, mas ele ouviu claramente as desculpas do garoto e a maneira como sua voz soou surpresa ao ouvir o convite feito através dos lábios do Braço Direito dos Cavallone. Rafaelle surgiu em seu campo de visão, mas Romário permaneceu à porta. Olhos atentos e uma expressão séria.

"B-Bom dia, senhor."

Rafaelle era exatamente como Dino havia descrito, e isso incomodou o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar de uma maneira que ele não esperava. O garoto tinha estatura mediana, pele branca e grandes olhos azuis. Seus cabelos eram louros e lisos, cortados até abaixo de suas orelhas. _Um belo rosto_, pensou o Guardião da Nuvem ao estudar sua companhia. Rafaelle estava do outro lado da mesa, olhando-o com bochechas coradas e olhos medrosos. _Mas não passa de um herbívoro. Ele mal consegue me olhar nos olhos. _O moreno achou aquele detalhe simplesmente fascinante e seus lábios formaram um sádico meio sorriso.

"Sente-se."

"Perdão, senhor?" O garoto piscou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu disse para você se sentar." Hibari mal moveu os lábios. Ele detestava ter de repetir suas palavras, mas a maneira como aquele garoto tremia à sua presença o havia deixado em um excelente humor.

Os olhos de Rafaelle foram para a porta. O Guardião da Nuvem sabia que ele pedia permissão a Romário, então, quando o garoto finalmente sentou – de maneira desajeitada e quase errando o assento – o moreno soube que havia ganhado a confiança do Braço Direito.

"Coma o que quiser. Há comida suficiente." A voz do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar saiu baixa. Ele havia se servido de outro pão integral.

"E-Eu não estou com fome, senhor."

"Então não coma."

Hibari serviu-se de um pouco de chá e por alguns minutos sua atenção saiu do rapaz à sua frente para o seu próprio café da manhã. Seu estômago tornou-se manso conforme recebia comida, e, quando estava quase satisfeito, o Guardião da Nuvem soube que era hora de dedicar alguma atenção à sua companhia. Rafaelle ainda mantinha os olhos baixos, mas o moreno sabia que ele estava atento. _Eu não acredito que esse herbívoro foi responsável por matar Dino._ O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar mexeu sua xícara de chá. _Ele parece tão inútil e covarde quanto Sawada Tsunayoshi e aquele outro herbívoro da família Shimon. Como o mundo pode produzir tais pessoas? Onde está a seleção natural?_ Aquele pensamento fez as sobrancelhas de Hibari se juntarem. Um pensamento levou a outro e em segundos ele se perguntou como os outros Guardiões haviam sobrevivido durante todos aqueles anos. Ele era facilmente a melhor escolha da seleção natural!

"S-Senhor." A voz de Rafaelle roubou a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem. Porém, seus olhos negros não se ergueram. "E-Eu gostaria de pedir licença para me retirar. O C-Ch-Chefe não irá gostar de me ver aqui."

_Ele não vai se importar, herbívoro._ O moreno provou seu chá. Estava doce como ele gostava. _O idiota não parou de falar sobre vocês nos últimos dias._ Lembrar-se daquilo fez o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar apertar o maxilar. Desde que chegou à Itália, há três dias, o único assunto que o Chefe dos Cavallone parecia ter era a mudança do rapaz para a propriedade e como ele esperava ver o tipo de treinamento que Romário teria para o futuro Braço Direito da Família. Hibari ouviu a tudo, fingindo não escutar, claro. Mentalmente ele só pensava em como seria sua reação ao encontrar o responsável pela pior experiência de sua vida. Bem, a pessoa estava diante de seus olhos e, apesar da reação inicial, naquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem mentiria se dissesse que sentia qualquer tipo de ameaça por parte de Rafaelle. _Ele estava certo._ O moreno fechou os olhos e deu mais um gole em sua xícara de chá. Era uma questão de segundos...

"Bom dia!"

Dino entrou na sala de jantar e foi como se o Sol surgisse por trás de grossas nuvens.

Hibari não teria erguido os olhos em uma situação normal. Ele estava acostumado à figura do louro e os dois compartilhavam uma rotina certa para o café da manhã. O italiano entraria, caminharia até ele e depositaria um gentil beijo no alto de sua cabeça, murmurando novamente um bom dia. Em seguida ele se sentaria em sua cadeira e perguntaria se o Guardião da Nuvem dormira bem na noite anterior. E, então, somente após ouvir sua resposta, o Chefe dos Cavallone começaria a se servir.

Entretanto, o moreno ergueu os olhos... e viu o exato momento em que Dino entrou na sala de jantar. Rafaelle pôs-se de pé no mesmo instante, quase puxando a toalha de mesa junto com suas mãos. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho que seria até cômico em qualquer outra ocasião. As palavras pareceram ficar presas em sua garganta, um mudo pedido de desculpas. O dono da casa deu a volta na mesa, e foi somente ao tocar a cabeça de Rafaelle, bagunçando os cabelos do garoto, que Hibari percebeu que havia algo diferente... que ele não havia ganhado o seu bom dia, ou o seu beijo... ou a atenção do italiano. _Hã!?_

"Hehehe vejo que você já conhece a casa, Rafaelle."

A voz e a risada do Chefe dos Cavallone ecoaram por todo o cômodo. Seu bom humor era tão visível que parecia que seu corpo emanava uma luz própria. O rapaz pareceu ainda menor ao lado do dono da casa, e daquele ângulo o Guardião da Nuvem viu muito mais do que queria ter visto. Seus olhos estavam atentos quando Rafaelle abaixou o rosto ao sentir a mão do louro em sua cabeça. Sua bochecha se tornou ainda mais vermelha, mas foi o que veio depois que fez o moreno apertar seus olhos. O garoto ergueu o rosto, desculpando-se novamente. Entretanto, havia algo ali. Algo novo. Quando pediu desculpas, Rafaelle não tinha os olhos brilhantes ou nenhuma reação exagerada. _Ele trata Dino de maneira diferente_, concluiu o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar ao ver o garoto sentar-se pela segunda vez.

"Bom dia, Kyouya." As palavras de Dino chegaram assim que o louro sentou-se. Havia um gracioso sorriso em seus lábios, e uma parte do coração de Hibari se sentiu aquecida por receber aquela exclusiva atenção. "Eu acredito que já tenha sido apresentado a ele, Rafaelle."

"N-Não, Chefe." O garoto ergueu os olhos, mas eles não encaravam diretamente o Guardião da Nuvem.

"Oh!" O italiano pareceu achar aquilo extremamente divertido. "Bem, este é Hibari Kyouya. Ele é o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola."

O moreno sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. O Chefe dos Cavallone sempre o apresentava da mesma maneira. Nunca, naqueles quase sete anos, Dino o apresentou como amante. Aquilo nunca fora conversado entre eles, mas também não havia sido necessário. Porém, pela primeira vez Hibari se sentiu incomodado. Havia outra designação para a sua pessoa, certo? E ele não trabalhava para os Vongola, então, por que precisava ser apresentado daquela forma? Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem se apertaram, fitando Rafaelle. Seu peito tornou-se apertado, principalmente pela maneira como o louro encarava seu amante. _Eu preciso colocar esse pirralho em seu lugar._ Ele conhecia aquele olhar. Ele conhecia muito bem o que havia por trás daquela admiração toda. _Eu preciso ter cuidado com este rapaz._

"E o outro dono desta casa... ocasionalmente."

As palavras saíram baixas, como era o tom natural de sua voz.

O italiano engasgou com seu café, e Rafaelle virou o rosto, encarando-o diretamente pela primeira vez. Os olhos azuis não pareceram surpresos, pelo contrário. O rapaz esboçou um tímido sorriso e meneou a cabeça em positivo.

"Eu já tinha conhecimento sobre isso, senhor." Rafaelle ficou em pé, fazendo uma polida reverência. "Meu nome é Rafaelle, é um prazer conhecê-lo."

O Chefe dos Cavallone ainda tossiu algumas vezes, mas, quando os olhos negros do moreno pousaram em seu amante, a coloração rosada que estampava as bochechas de Dino não era decorrente do acesso de tosse. O louro lançou um rápido olhar, e seu rosto tornou-se ainda mais vermelho, embora seus lábios ainda mantivessem o sorriso. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar serviu-se de um pequeno pedaço de pão doce, sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo. Rafaelle e o italiano iniciaram uma conversa tediosa sobre trabalho e treinamento, e o Guardião da Nuvem automaticamente bloqueou o assunto, focando-se somente no agradável timbre da voz do Chefe dos Cavallone.

Dino havia feito a coisa certa, o moreno sabia. O rapaz sentado à sua frente não era um assassino a sangue frio. Hibari tinha um instinto natural para detectar esse tipo de coisa, mas tudo o que sentia quando olhava Rafaelle era certo incomodo por causa da atenção que o louro dedicava a ele. Entretanto, foi também naquele momento que o Guardião da Nuvem decidiu que observaria de perto o desenvolvimento do rapaz. _Eu garantirei que ele não saia da linha. Se eventualmente esse pirralho fizer qualquer coisa eu o morderei pessoalmente até a morte. _Aquele pensamento foi seguido por um meio sorriso. Aparentemente suas visitas frequentes à Itália não seriam assim tão impossíveis. _Eu preciso tomar conta do que é meu._

**x**

A partir daquele dia Rafaelle moraria na propriedade dos Cavallone. Ele teria como residência o largo sobrado em que Romário morava e, desde que permanecesse junto à Família, aquele dia também marcaria o início de seu treinamento. Tudo isso Hibari soube muito antes de conhecer Rafaelle e após vê-lo pessoalmente ele gostava ainda menos da ideia. Aquele seria o sexto dia de sua estadia em solo italiano, e quanto mais via, mais incomodado ele se sentia com o pouco tempo que seu amante lhe dedicava. Certo, o Guardião da Nuvem sabia melhor do que ninguém o que significava o termo "responsabilidade". Ele vivia com aquilo em suas costas desde pequeno, mas durante todos aqueles anos, todas as vezes que esteve na Itália, o Chefe dos Cavallone sempre encontrou tempo para ele; fosse entre as reuniões, fossem alguns minutos antes do jantar... Entretanto, o moreno não havia visto o italiano em pessoa há dois dias. A agenda de Dino estava incrivelmente apertada e o próprio idiota explicou seu problema desde o início:

"Eu não estava te esperando, Kyouya. Se eu soubesse que você viria, eu jamais teria marcado essas reuniões!"

Hibari sabia que aquilo era verdade, porém, foi impossível não se sentir levemente contrariado quando, há três dias – o único dia que o louro teve disponível –, seu amante escolheu mostrar a propriedade para o novo _empregado_ em vez de estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa com o Guardião da Nuvem. Depois daquela tarde o italiano mergulhou em reuniões, trabalhos intermináveis de escritórios e visitas à casa de Romário. O moreno fora convidado em todos esses pequenos passeios, mas obviamente todos os convites foram declinados. Hibari apenas sentia quando o Chefe dos Cavallone entrava no quarto para dormir e quando saia, na manhã seguinte, para trabalhar. Durante o espaço entre um e outro, o Guardião da Nuvem esteve basicamente sozinho.

O relógio marcava pouco mais de 23hs. Daquele ângulo o Guardião da Nuvem conseguia ver quem saia e chegava (ou pelo menos na parte principal da extensa propriedade). As janelas do quarto do dono da casa tinham aquela incrível vantagem, e foi lá que o moreno se postou após o jantar. Ele já estava cansado de refeições solitárias, da quantidade absurda de comida apenas para uma pessoa, do silêncio mórbido e da incomoda sensação de que não pertencia totalmente àquele lugar. Os olhos negros correram o quarto, pousando na mala que havia sido feita e que estava em cima de um dos sofás. Seu voo havia sido marcado para dali três horas, e o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar esperava o subordinado que o levaria até o aeroporto.

O problema é que o homem estava demorando _muito_. _O estacionamento é ao lado da casa. Vinte minutos para pegar um carro é um absurdo._ Os olhos negros se apertaram e Hibari deu um passo para trás. Não seria educado pegar "emprestado" um carro da Família, mas ele queria estar longe quando Dino chegasse. Seus olhos se abaixaram novamente, em uma vã tentativa de dar mais uma chance para o subordinado. Entretanto, assim que um largo carro negro surgiu através do jardim, vindo do portão principal, o Guardião da Nuvem soube que sua fuga silenciosa jamais aconteceria. _Odeio incompetentes_.

A limousine parou em frente ao chafariz e o louro deixou o carro acompanhado de Rafaelle. Se a cena por si só não tivesse feito os olhos negros se apertarem, o moreno achou simplesmente ultrajante ver o subordinado que _deveria_ ter buscado o carro ir direto para seu Chefe, saído de lugar algum. O homem murmurou meia dúzia de palavras para o italiano, e no mesmo instante o Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu o rosto. Os olhares se encontraram e Hibari afastou-se da janela. Ele podia contar mentalmente os segundos necessários para que Dino corresse através do hall e subisse as escadas com pressa. O idiota provavelmente tropeçaria em boa parte dos degraus, então seria necessário adicionar alguns segundos a mais à conta. O Guardião da Nuvem teve tempo de caminhar até a cama e sentar-se tranquilamente até a porta do quarto ser aberta com uma pressa dispensável.

"Como assim você está indo embora, Kyouya?" O louro tinha o rosto vermelho, mas seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente arrumados. Ele estava muito bem vestido, calça social negra e uma camisa branca por baixo de um caríssimo terno feito sob medida.

"Meu voo sai em três horas." O moreno tinha a voz baixa. Ele queria ter evitado aquela conversa, mas aparentemente seria impossível.

"Você não me disse nada. Eu não sabia que você já pretendia ir." O italiano deu um passo à frente, tropeçando na ponta do fofo tapete que forrava a área ao redor da cama. Seu corpo ficou em pé no mesmo instante, mas algo na maneira como aquele homem andava fez os olhos negros do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se apertarem.

"Você está bêbado." Aquilo era uma afirmativa e não uma pergunta.

"Não, eu só bebi um pouco." O Chefe dos Cavallone juntou as sobrancelhas enquanto se aproximava. "Era uma festa, eu não poderia dizer não."

Hibari ficou em pé, seus olhos se ergueram assim que Dino ficou em frente a ele, e apesar de ter se sentido levemente negligenciado nos últimos dias o Guardião da Nuvem não estava bravo. Sua mão tocou de leve o peito de seu amante, e ele ajeitou com a ponta dos dedos o tecido da camisa.

"Eu ligo quando chegar."

"K-Kyouya..." A voz do louro soou baixa. "Você não poderia ficar um pouco mais? Talvez um ou dois dias?"

O moreno não respondeu. Seus olhos se abaixaram lentamente e, embora ele soubesse que não tinha uma justificativa real para aquela atitude, Hibari tentou pensar em uma resposta. Ele não tinha trabalho em Namimori. Sua pesquisa com as caixas estava progredindo, mas nada que exigisse sua presença. _Kusakabe pode cuidar disso._ Seus assuntos com os Vongola eram nulos, e estar em outro país criava a incrível vantagem de não correr o risco de ser atormentado pelos herbívoros. Porém, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar jamais poderia dizer a verdade. Ele nunca diria ao italiano que estava indo embora justamente porque não queria ficar sozinho. A solidão daquela casa não era a mesma de Namimori. Em seu templo o Guardião da Nuvem conseguia lidar muito bem com a distância. Ele havia feito isso por seis anos. Entretanto, ali, naquela mansão, a solidão doía. Sua velha amiga o machucava.

"Desculpe estar tão distante nesses dias." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone fez os olhos negros se erguerem. "Eu tenho feito o possível para terminar o trabalho o quanto antes, mas algumas coisas ainda estão pendentes."

"Você pode tirar a manhã livre?" O moreno sentiu sua garganta arranhar. Não era de seu feitio fazer aquele tipo de pedido.

Dino tinha os olhos baixos. Seu rosto estava levemente corado, provavelmente por causa da quantidade de bebida que ele havia ingerido.

"Não, mas eu irei." O tolo sorriso que sempre pintava os lábios do louro fez o coração de Hibari pular uma batida. "Eu preciso primeiro de um banho."

As mãos que tocavam o peito do italiano desceram devagar, mas antes que pudessem se afastar o Chefe dos Cavallone segurou uma delas entre seus dedos. Seu corpo moveu-se para trás e o Guardião da Nuvem sabia muito bem para onde estava sendo guiado. Os passos não ecoaram pelo fofo tapete, mas ecoaram quando os dois amantes entraram no largo banheiro da suíte. A porta fechou-se nas costas do moreno, e, como um animal, Dino inclinou-se à frente. Ele sempre fora mais alto, porém, naquele momento aquele homem pareceu gigantesco. Os olhos negros estavam abertos e encaravam sua companhia, mas sem demonstrar nada.

"O quão bêbado você está?"

"Muito." Os lábios do louro se repuxaram em um largo sorriso e uma de suas mãos segurou o queixo do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. "Mas não se preocupe. Eu me lembrarei de _tudo_ o que fizermos nesta noite."

"É mesmo?" A voz de Hibari transbordava ironia. Ele não estava desacostumado a ver Dino alterado por causa de álcool, e, no fundo, era deu seu conhecimento que seu amante falou a verdade quando dissera que foi inevitável não beber. _Eu já estive em uma dessas festas. _O Guardião da Nuvem sabia que era uma desfeita enorme para um Chefe negar bebida, ainda mais quando outro Chefe a oferecia. Todavia, não era o álcool que deixava o moreno alerta. Era a maneira como o louro agia quando estava _um pouco _alterado.

O italiano riu àquela provocação, mas seus olhos se mantiveram o tempo todo na pessoa à sua frente. Uma das mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone subiu pelo abdômen de Hibari e, embora estivesse vestindo uma camisa roxa por baixo do terno, ele sentiu como se os dedos de seu amante houvessem tocado diretamente sua pele. Os botões da camisa foram abertos e ela deslizou por seus ombros junto com o terno. A maneira como os olhos cor de mel brilharam fez com que o Guardião da Nuvem se sentisse levemente incomodado. Os dedos desceram pela cintura, abrindo o cinto e retirando-o sem problemas. O moreno manteve o olhar fixo em seu amante, mas quando Dino deu um passo à frente ele precisou erguer o rosto. A figura do louro criou uma estranha sombra e o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não percebeu que havia engolido seco. Os lábios se aproximaram devagar, e a cada segundo o corpo de Hibari tremia, esperando o contato direto. Porém, ao contrário do beijo que ele esperava, os lábios do italiano depositaram um casto beijo em sua bochecha.

O Guardião da Nuvem juntou as sobrancelhas, ficando levemente confuso. O Chefe dos Cavallone deu um passo para trás e sorriu, retirando seu terno e jogando-o ao chão. Os sapatos foram tirados sem esforço e a camisa foi aberta sem pressa, e o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre seu cinto e calça social. Entretanto, foi ao ver seu amante apenas com a roupa de baixo que o moreno entendeu o que estava acontecendo, ou o que aconteceria muito em breve. Seus lábios se tornaram secos e seu baixo ventre respondeu automaticamente ao ver a ereção por baixo da única peça que Dino vestia. O Ex-líder do Comitê Disciplinar não percebeu que suas mãos abriam o zíper de sua própria calça; ele apenas notou tal fato quando precisou dar um passo à frente, livrando-se da peça de roupa e de seus sapatos. O louro esticou a mão direita e sorriu, apontando displicentemente para onde estava o largo box de vidro. Hibari esticou a mão e, quando os dedos se entrelaçaram, ele sentiu pequenos choques de desejo. Os passos que os levaram até o box foram poucos, e, assim que entrou naquele espaço, o italiano arrastou a porta de vidro e abriu o registro do chuveiro. A água caiu sobre o Guardião da Nuvem, mas ele não percebeu. Seus olhos, seus sentidos e sua atenção estavam totalmente no homem à sua frente.

O Chefe dos Cavallone não precisou dar um passo à frente. Antes que aquele homem pudesse sequer cogitar se aproximar, o moreno sentiu quando suas mãos se esticaram e o puxaram pelo pescoço. O beijo aconteceu no meio do caminho, e pela primeira vez em dias Hibari sentiu novamente o que significava estar nos braços de seu amante. Os dois haviam feito amor na primeira noite que ele passou na Itália, mas o Guardião da Nuvem estava tão exausto devido à viagem que os dois não tiveram muito tempo para se divertirem. Os dias que se seguiram foram atarefados para o louro, então aquela seria basicamente a primeira vez que o moreno realmente sentia Dino em seus braços. O beijo começou quente, eufórico e necessitado. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sentiu suas costas recostarem-se ao azulejo, mas não foi necessariamente a temperatura fria que o fez gemer baixo. Um dos joelhos do italiano pressionava sua ereção e, embora ainda estivesse usando a roupa de baixo, Hibari sentiu diretamente aquele ousado toque.

Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone desceram por seu pescoço, mordendo-o levemente. As mãos de Dino apalpavam seu corpo, sentindo os poucos músculos que o Guardião da Nuvem possuía. O moreno tinha os olhos fechados, experimentando cada sensação. Ele não viu, mas notou quando o louro se ajoelhou. Seus olhos então se abriram e ele abaixou o rosto. Uma de suas mãos tocou a face de seu amante, colocando os cabelos atrás da orelha. A água caia nas costas do italiano, então daquele ângulo o moreno poderia ver tudo o que aconteceria. O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu um sorriso de canto antes que sua língua subisse pelo tecido da roupa de baixo negra. Aquele gesto fez Hibari morder os lábios, tentando omitir um gemido contido. Dali o Guardião da Nuvem tinha plena visão do que Dino fazia. O contraste da língua avermelhava com o tecido negro era excitante, mas nada fazia seu corpo vibrar de prazer como a ideia de se livrar daquela incômoda peça da roupa. _Ele está me provocando_. O moreno não conseguiu esconder um dos gemidos. O louro passou a usar seus dedos e o duplo estímulo começou a deixá-lo necessitado de um contato direto.

O sofrimento pessoal de Hibari durou longos minutos. Seus lábios já estavam vermelhos por causa das mordidas quando o italiano finalmente desceu a roupa de baixo escura. O Guardião da Nuvem estava tão excitado que precisou cobrir a boca ao sentir o Chefe dos Cavallone tocar sua ereção diretamente com seus lábios. Seu corpo inteiro pareceu tremer com aquele simples toque, e o estímulo tornou-se duplamente mais intenso quando Dino entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que o membro do moreno entrasse por completo em sua boca. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar desistiu de omitir suas reações. Suas mãos apertaram os dois apoios dentro do box e sua voz ecoou baixa pelo largo banheiro. Os olhos negros se abriram e se apenas sentir o louro oferecendo prazer já era torturante, observar conseguia ser ainda pior. O italiano mantinha os olhos abertos, encarando seu amante de maneira provocante, enquanto seus lábios e mão faziam o serviço.

Aqueles segundos passaram como se fossem horas, e Hibari observou tudo. Seu corpo tremeu quando o orgasmo veio e infelizmente seus olhos se fecharam sem que ele tivesse controle sobre aquela ação. Ele apenas sentiu os lábios do italiano subirem por seu abdômen após alguns segundos, e, quando o gostoso som da risada de seu amante chegou aos seus ouvidos, o Guardião da Nuvem abriu os olhos.

"Vire-se, Kyouya."

As palavras não foram ditas, mas cantadas. O moreno sentiu o coração bater mais rápido ao encarar o olhar que o Chefe dos Cavallone lhe oferecia, e seu corpo virou-se obediente. Ele sabia o que viria em seguida, e cada fibra de seu ser ansiava para que acontecesse logo. Suas pernas se afastaram, coincidindo com a maneira ousada com que a mão de Dino desceu por seu quadril, tocando sua entrada sem nenhum pudor. A temperatura fria do lubrificante o fez morder os lábios, e foi acompanhada pela invasão de um dos dedos do louro. O corpo do moreno tremeu levemente e ele ficou na ponta dos pés.

"Você precisa relaxar, Kyouya." A voz veio de sua orelha direita. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fechou os olhos. Seu corpo inteiro havia se arrepiado. O dedo que o invadia o penetrou novamente, e a outra mão do italiano segurou firme a cintura de Hibari.

Foi preciso alguns minutos para que o corpo do Guardião da Nuvem se acostumasse à invasão. Um segundo dedo havia sido adicionado ao primeiro, e ambos se moviam com certa liberdade dentro do corpo do moreno quando o Chefe dos Cavallone deu sinal de que sua paciência havia acabado. Hibari sentiu os dedos deixarem seu corpo, e sua testa automaticamente encostou-se ao azulejo frio. Ele não viu, mas pôde ouvir claramente os movimentos do homem que estava por trás. Dino retirou a roupa de baixo vermelha que usava, e o barulho do tecido molhado deslizando por suas longas pernas levou uma onda de estranho desejo pelo corpo do Guardião da Nuvem, como se mesmo de costas ele pudesse enxergar o que acontecia. Seus ouvidos captaram o tubo de lubrificante sendo aberto novamente, e ele deduziu que o louro despejava um pouco mais do conteúdo a prova d'água em sua própria ereção. Quando o italiano finalmente se aproximou, o moreno estava tão sensível e consciente do que aconteceria que seus lábios gemeram baixo. Aquilo pareceu deixar seu amante feliz, pois o Chefe dos Cavallone deixou que sua língua subisse pelo pescoço do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar e seus dentes mordiscaram de leve a orelha direita. O membro de Dino deslizou com certa facilidade dentro de Hibari, fazendo-o ficar na ponta dos pés. O louro o segurou pela cintura, mordendo gentilmente o ombro pálido e murmurando algo em italiano que o Guardião da Nuvem não conseguiu identificar. A pressão em seu quadril era tamanha que o moreno pôde sentir seu próprio coração bater forte, respondendo à excitação que percorria seu ser.

O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou-se devagar, puxando o corpo do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar um pouco para trás. Hibari gemeu ao sentir a segunda estocada, tentando apertar o azulejo, mas sabendo que aquela tentativa seria redundante. A terceira vez que Dino o penetrou foi proposital. O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou o rosto, sem conseguir omitir um gemido mais alto. Seu corpo o traía, seus sentidos o denunciavam e seu amante sabia exatamente onde deveria tocar. Era injusto. Era injusto que somente naqueles momentos ele não conseguisse se esconder por trás da máscara de indiferença e tédio que sempre o acompanhava.

As mãos do italiano eram grandes e fortes, e subiam e desciam pela cintura do moreno a cada penetrada. O ritmo estava mais forçoso e rápido do que de costume, mas Hibari nunca teve motivos para reclamar. Durante todos aqueles anos ele havia se perdido nos braços daquele homem de diversas maneiras. Normalmente o Chefe dos Cavallone gostava de saborear o momento, e, por ter uma personalidade calma e paciente, Dino não se importava de passar horas em preliminares até saborear o prato principal. Entretanto, houve momentos, especialmente após brigas ou longos períodos de distância, em que o louro pareceu um pouco mais forçoso ou necessitado de prazer. O Guardião da Nuvem, em particular, preferia ser possuído sem pressa e com certa gentileza. Ele não desgostava daqueles momentos, exatamente como naquele instante, em que as estocadas eram fortes e apressadas, mas ele também gostava de ser saboreado devagar, beijado sem pressa, tocado com erotismo e possuído com luxúria; assim poderia sentir seu amante por completo.

Sexo o moreno sabia que poderia ter com qualquer pessoa. O que ele e o italiano possuíam era algo mais. Era aquilo que o fazia ter certeza de que em sua vida só existiu e só existiria o Chefe dos Cavallone. Aquele corpo jamais conheceu ou conheceria o toque de outra pessoa. Nenhum outro homem veria suas formas e ele não daria um filho a nenhuma mulher. A mão que acariciava suas costas, a respiração alta e completamente descompassada em seu ouvido, a voz rouca e que murmurava seu nome a cada estocada... tudo era daquela pessoa. Tudo vinha daquele homem.

Hibari não chegava ao clímax tão rápido desde sua adolescência. Quando eles começaram a dormir juntos, Dino não precisava fazer muito para que seu orgasmo chegasse. O tempo o deixou mais experiente, mas quando suas pernas quase vacilaram e seus lábios ecoaram um satisfeito gemido de prazer, o Guardião da Nuvem se sentiu novamente com 15 anos, na sala do Comitê Disciplinar, no dia em que o louro o possuiu sobre sua sagrada mesa. Ele se lembrava daquele dia, e como esquecer? O barulho do ato em si, a maneira como sua nuca inclinou-se além da madeira da mesa, os gemidos de pura satisfação que teimavam em deixar seus lábios, embora o moreno tentasse omiti-los. Aquele dia ficaria marcado na memória do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar por ter sido a primeira vez que ele "pediu". Hibari pediu para que Dino fosse mais rápido, para que aquele homem o penetrasse, para ser completamente e totalmente possuído.

As mãos de seu amante estavam firmes em sua cintura, impedindo-o de cair ao chão e afastando aquelas doces lembranças. O moreno sentiu quando seu corpo foi pressionado contra o azulejo e as estocadas do italiano se tornaram ainda mais fortes. O corpo inteiro do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar ainda sentia os efeitos do orgasmo, mas era difícil raciocinar quando havia algo intenso devorando-o com fome e pressa. A maneira como o membro do Chefe dos Cavallone deslizava dentro dele, o contato do peito e abdômen às suas costas, os gemidos, as palavras desconexas em italiano... aquilo só servia para atiçar sua libido e lembrá-lo de que aquilo era somente o começo; que seu amante jamais estaria satisfeito com somente aquele _simples_ banho.

O clímax de Dino veio após alguns minutos, fazendo-o apertar as mãos que estavam em sua cintura, em uma tentativa inútil de manter-se em pé. Os braços do louro o apertaram devagar, e após algum tempo Hibari virou-se. O que o recebeu foi um longo e intenso beijo. A língua do italiano pediu passagem logo de início, e o Guardião da Nuvem segurou o rosto de seu amante, sentindo-se levemente trêmulo.

"Vamos para o quarto." A voz do homem à sua frente soou rouca e transbordando desejo. "Eu quero você de novo, mas em cima de uma cama."

"O banho..." Foi a única coisa que o moreno conseguiu dizer. Sua mente estava branca.

"Nós podemos tomar outro depois."

O Chefe dos Cavallone respondeu com um sorriso tão adorável que seria muito difícil negar qualquer coisa àquela pessoa. Os beijos se iniciaram quando ambos deixaram o box e continuaram durante toda a caminhada até o quarto; Hibari só se separou daqueles lábios ao sentir o macio colchão em suas costas. O quarto estava menos claro do que o banheiro, mas ele já estava acostumado a fazer amor em lugares iluminados. Na verdade, ele até gostava de poder ver, ainda mais quando a pessoa em questão era Dino. _Ele disse que eu sou bonito e charmoso._ A mão direita do Guardião da Nuvem tocou a face do homem que estava por cima, vendo-o sorrir. O louro virou o rosto, beijando a palma da mão e lambendo-a em seguida. _Ele não faz ideia do poder que tem. Eu não sou nada perto dele._ O moreno abaixou os olhos, dando uma boa olhada no peitoral, abdômen definido e a nova ereção de seu amante... tudo era perfeito naquele homem, e mesmo assim o italiano teve coragem de dizer que se sentia inseguro, que temia ser deixado para trás.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum." Os lábios de Hibari se moveram sem que ele tivesse conhecimento. As costas de sua mão acariciavam o rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone. "Eu não vou deixá-lo para trás. Eu não tenho interesse em outro ser humano. Se você me deixar eu passarei o resto da vida sozinho."

"Isso seria um desperdício, Kyouya." Não havia sinal de que Dino continuava sobre o efeito de álcool. Os olhos cor de mel voltaram a ter o doce brilho de sempre. "Existem pessoas muito mais interessantes do que eu."

_Não, não existem_. O Guardião da Nuvem fez negativo com a cabeça, deixando que a ponta de seus dedos corresse através dos macios fios louros dos cabelos de seu amante.

"Eu ficarei aqui até você terminar seu trabalho. Então seguiremos para Namimori. Você pode ficar no templo... por um tempo, mas sem seus empregados."

Os olhos cor de mel brilharam com aquele prospecto e a resposta do Chefe dos Cavallone foi um doce e gentil beijo. Os braços do moreno entrelaçaram o pescoço do homem que estava por cima, mostrando que ele queria muito mais contato físico. O beijo durou longos minutos e, quando o ar começou a lhe faltar, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar empurrou levemente o peito de seu amante, virando-se e ficando por cima. Uma das sobrancelhas louras se ergueu de maneira travessa e os lábios de Dino formaram um meio sorriso. Hibari sentia o coração bater rápido, deixando que suas mãos corressem pelo peitoral de Dino. _Ele é perfeito. Tirando a personalidade pegajosa, a falta de direção e equilíbrio..._ O quadril do Guardião da Nuvem ergueu-se devagar e ele utilizou uma das mãos para guiar a ereção do louro até sua entrada. O membro entrou devagar, fazendo o moreno gemer baixo quando estava completamente preenchido. O italiano o segurou firme pela cintura e, embora seu peito subisse e descesse, resultado do nível de excitação que ele sentia, a expressão no rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone demonstrava que ele esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário para que seu amante começasse a se mover. Hibari permaneceu naquela posição pelo tempo que conseguiu. Quando seu quadril finalmente se moveu, ele disse adeus às horas de solidão.

**x**

Ele soube que havia amanhecido quando seus olhos se abriram e viram a chuva bater no vidro da janela do quarto.

Hibari automaticamente escondeu o rosto dentro do fino cobertor, como se isso fosse suficiente. Bem, de certa forma havia sido, mas no mesmo instante ele soube que não conseguiria mais voltar a dormir. O Guardião da Nuvem era uma pessoa de sono leve. Quando seus olhos se abriam dificilmente ele voltaria a dormir. _Frio. Está frio._

"Você está com frio, Kyouya?" A voz veio do seu lado, mais especificamente de suas costas. O moreno virou-se na cama, encarando seu amante sentado ao seu lado. Dino não parecia descomposto e sonolento como ele. O louro estava vestido, arrumado e usava seus óculos de leitura. Havia um laptop em seu colo e um gentil sorriso em seus lábios. "Volte a dormir, eu vou pegar um cobertor mais grosso."

"Não, eu já estou acordado."

O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sentou-se na cama, encarando as gotículas que se formavam na janela. Seus olhos se abaixaram e ele percebeu que estava completamente nu. Aquela sensação o fez suspirar, mas não seria capaz de mantê-lo na cama. Hibari ficou em pé e deu a volta na cama, tendo plena consciência do estranho olhar que recebia do italiano. Ao passar para o outro lado, o Guardião da Nuvem lançou uma rápida olhada à sua companhia, sorrindo intimamente ao ver o Chefe dos Cavallone ajeitar os óculos, tentando esconder o rosto corado. O olhar faminto, porém, o seguiu até que a porta do banheiro fosse fechada.

O tão esperado e necessitado banho do moreno lhe roubou meia-hora daquela manhã. Hibari sentiu quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta em determinado momento, mas ele sabia o motivo para aquela rápida visita. Sua troca de roupas estava fielmente colocada sobre a pia, e ele se trocou após escovar os dentes. A cama havia sido arrumada, as cortinas abertas, e Dino estava sentado do outro lado do cômodo. Seu amante ficou em pé ao vê-lo, mas o moreno fez sinal para que ele voltasse a se sentar.

"Eu estarei esperando na sala de jantar."

"E-Eu desço com você, Kyouya." O laptop aberto, os papéis, os livros... _Ele está ocupado._ "Eu só preciso terminar de revisar esse relatório. Cinco minutos, prometo."

"Estarei esperando."

O corredor estava frio e aquilo era raro para o verão italiano. Porém, o conjunto de moletom que o louro havia escolhido o protegeu até que ele descesse as escadas e entrasse na sala de jantar. Romário conversava com um dos subordinados quando ele entrou, e mentalmente o moreno agradeceu pelo empregado não ser Rafaelle. O Braço Direito dispensou sua companhia, aproximando-se de Hibari com um sorriso.

"Vejo que decidiu ficar."

O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu com um menear de cabeça, sentando-se em seu lugar costumeiro.

"O quão ocupado ele está?"

"Pouco." Romário ajeitou os óculos. "O Chefe correu com o trabalho nesses dias, então pouca coisa ficou pendente. O relatório é a última parte e, embora eu tenha dito que não precisava ser feito hoje, ele insistiu. O Chefe disse que quer ir para Namimori amanhã cedo, e que não pretende voltar até o começo do outono, então eu deixei que ele cuidasse do relatório."

Ouvir que estaria voltando para Namimori fez o coração do moreno se alegrar um pouco mais. Seus olhos negros fitaram o Braço Direito, sabendo que havia mais alguma coisa. Romário não era um homem de meias palavras. Se ele ainda estava ali era porque havia mais alguma coisa que precisava ser dita.

"Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de agradecê-lo." O Braço Direito coçou a nuca. "Obrigado por ter cuidado do Chefe por todos esses anos, Hibari." Romário fez uma polida reverência.

"Eu não fiz nada." O Guardião da Nuvem foi sincero.

"Permita-me não concordar com essa afirmativa." Romário sorriu de canto. "Eu sei que muitos vão dizer que você é o ponto fraco do Chefe, mas eu discordo. Eu venho cuidando de Dino desde que ele nasceu, então eu posso dizer isso com convicção: o Chefe seria uma pessoa diferente se não tivesse recebido o convite de Reborn para ir ao Japão. E eu tenho conhecimento sobre o que aconteceu no futuro, e sei que você também cuidará do Chefe daqui a dez anos."

O moreno sentiu a garganta se tornar seca, mas sua expressão continuou branca.

"Por favor, continue cuidando do Chefe."

"Não é como se eu tivesse escolha." Hibari deu de ombros.

"De qualquer forma, obrigado. Obrigado de verdade, Hibari Kyouya."

O sorriso que Romário lhe ofereceu fez o Guardião da Nuvem sentir-se levemente feliz. O fim da rápida conversa aconteceu com a entrada do assunto principal. Dino cumprimentou seu Braço Direito com um animado bom dia, dando a volta na mesa e depositando um gentil beijo no alto da cabeça do moreno.

"Amanhã poderemos ir para Namimori, Kyouya, não é ótimo?"

Hibari fingiu ignorância, concordando com a cabeça. Romário saiu da sala de jantar sorrateiramente, mas a impressão que aquelas palavras deixaram no peito do Guardião da Nuvem não foi esquecida. O moreno mantinha o olhar em seu amante, ouvindo sobre os planos que aquela pessoa tinha para as férias que passaria no Japão. No fundo o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sabia que metade daquilo tudo não seria feito, pois ambos passariam basicamente boa parte do tempo sobre o futon de seu quarto. Entretanto, Hibari nada disse. Ele adorava ouvir o som da voz de Dino, o sotaque tão adorável e evidente, mas principalmente a maneira como aquele homem o incluía em todos os planos, como se fosse natural não pensar somente _nele_ e _para ele_.

O Guardião da Nuvem não notou que sua mão tocou o rosto do louro, percebendo apenas quando seu amante parou de falar. Uma das mãos do italiano segurou a do moreno, depositando um casto beijo na pele pálida. Havia um tolo meio sorriso nos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone e, embora não tivesse dito uma única palavra, Hibari sentia como se eles estivessem conversando através daquele silencioso olhar, e aquilo só o deixou ainda mais certo de que não poderia haver outra pessoa no mundo capaz de fazê-lo sentir o que ele sentia. Não havia espaço em seu coração para qualquer outra pessoa além de Dino Cavallone. Aquele homem sempre seria mais do que suficiente.

_Continua..._


	25. Gokudera VII

**Gokudera**

Durante 21 anos Gokudera Hayato acordou sozinho todas as manhãs. Quando seus grandes olhos verdes se abriam, nunca houve ninguém ao seu lado, fosse o direito ou o esquerdo. As noites que passou na cama de amantes nunca duravam até a manhã seguinte, e o Guardião da Tempestade sempre retornava para seu apartamento, deixando claro que aquele ato era apenas uma forma de aliviar seu corpo. Entretanto, como tudo na vida, aquele seu hábito chegou ao fim há cerca de três meses. Agora, todas às vezes que abria os olhos, o homem de cabelos prateados sabia que teria companhia; haveria alguém do seu lado direito da cama.

Porém, naquela manhã de sábado, quando seus olhos verdes se abriram, não havia nada.

Gokudera piscou longamente, esticando sua mão e percorrendo o colchão. Não existia calor naquela região, o que denunciava que a pessoa que deveria estar ali deixara aquele local há algum tempo. O Guardião da Tempestade virou-se na cama, encarando o teto e suspirando. _Ele saiu cedo novamente, aquele idiota._ O Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola espreguiçou-se antes de ficar em pé, repetindo a espreguiçada apenas para ter certeza de que ele estava realmente acordado. Seus olhos abaixaram-se e o homem de cabelos prateados revirou os olhos ao perceber que estava completamente nu. Uma boa olhada pelo quarto e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se satisfeito. _Ele limpou o quarto._ Um leve rosado pintou as bochechas de Gokudera quando ele se lembrou o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. _Banho. Eu preciso de um banho._

O apartamento estava fresco. O outono havia chegado e era fácil perceber que aquela estação seria mais fria do que quente. Nos últimos dias de verão a temperatura já havia começado a decair, e atualmente era impossível sair sem pelo menos carregar um casaco. O Guardião da Tempestade abriu seu guarda-roupa, pegando o primeiro conjunto de moletom que apareceu diante de seus olhos. Os passos que o levaram até o banheiro foram vagarosos, e assim que entrou no box o Braço Direito ligou o chuveiro com certa pressa. A água quente bateu em seu peitoral, esquentando-o aos poucos e afastando o frio que ele sentiu ao cruzar aquele pequenino espaço entre o quarto e o banheiro. O homem de cabelos prateados encheu a mão com água e lavou seu rosto, fechando os olhos e deixando que a água quente o tocasse como a mão gentil de um amante.

O banho foi levemente demorado. Gokudera aproveitou o máximo possível a água quente, deixando o banheiro apenas quando seus dedos estavam enrugados. De banho tomado e dentes escovados, o Guardião da Tempestade seguiu direto para a cozinha. Seu corpo implorava um pouco de nicotina, mas ele sabia que seu ritual matinal só seria completo se ao lado de seu cigarro houvesse também uma fumegante xícara de café. _Eu preciso fazer compras._ O homem de cabelos prateados ficou na ponta dos pés, encarando a despensa que ficava na parte de cima do armário. _Café, arroz, macarrão... Eu precisarei de uma lista._ A cafeteira foi ligada e, enquanto esperava, o Braço Direito abriu todas as portas da despensa, anotando mentalmente o que era preciso ser reposto. O apito da cafeteira coincidiu com o barulho da porta de entrada sendo aberta, e Gokudera sentiu seu estômago dar voltas. _Você já deveria ter se acostumado a isso, Hayato_, a vozinha dentro da cabeça do Guardião da Tempestade só tornou a situação pior. Os olhos verdes estavam fixos na cafeteira, tentando ao máximo ignorar o entorno.

Os passos não foram ouvidos, mas seria humanamente impossível ignorar alguém como Yamamoto Takeshi.

A voz do Guardião da Chuva soou alta e animada, e somente naquele momento o homem de cabelos prateados virou o rosto, encarando a entrada da cozinha. O moreno estava parado, um largo sorriso no rosto, mas as bochechas levemente coradas. Não seria preciso adivinhar para descobrir onde o idiota estivera. No momento em que acordou sozinho na cama, o Braço Direito já sabia que Yamamoto havia saído para correr. Aquela era uma atividade diária e que acompanhava aquele homem desde os tempos de colégio. Na maioria das vezes o Guardião da Chuva retornava quando ele estava acordando, de banho tomado e cheiroso, mas naquela manhã Gokudera acordou mais cedo e não teve a oportunidade de ser despertado por um pegajoso e insaciável moreno, que achava que não havia nada mais interessante para fazer após uma corrida do que sexo.

"Bom dia." O Guardião da Tempestade respondeu baixo, virando o rosto e pegando uma xícara. Aquele pensamento o fez corar e ele se sentiu tolo por ter ficado levemente frustrado por não ter tido nenhuma intimidade naquela manhã. Aquela rotina o agradava... e muito.

"Você acordou cedo esta manhã." O moreno cruzou a cozinha.

O homem de cabelos prateados deu de ombros e caminhou até a geladeira, abrindo-a e pegando uma bebida energética. Yamamoto agradeceu e sorriu, abrindo a garrafa e bebendo o conteúdo de uma vez. O Braço Direito serviu-se de café, recostando-se à pia e tentando manter os olhos baixos. _Ainda não. Ainda está cedo para termos essa conversa._ Gokudera apertou a alça de porcelana da xícara com um pouco mais de força, imaginando que após o almoço talvez fosse o melhor momento. Havia algo que ele precisava conversar com seu amante, mas a resposta e reação seriam tão negativas que o Guardião da Tempestade aguardava pelo momento certo para iniciar o diálogo. O único problema é que ele deveria ter tido aquela conversa há três dias. _Amante..._ O homem de cabelos prateados sorriu de canto. _Ainda parece impossível que Yamamoto seja realmente meu amante._

"Você parece feliz." Os olhos verdes se ergueram, encarando um belo par de olhos castanhos. O Guardião da Chuva estava em frente, mas ele não havia notado até aquele momento. "Algo bom aconteceu?"

"Vá tomar banho, Yamamoto." O Braço Direito juntou as sobrancelhas, tentando parecer bravo. Aquela missão era quase impossível.

"Hahahaha eu vou, eu vou." O moreno deu mais um passo à frente, tocando os cabelos prateados com a ponta de seus dedos. "Você deveria ter me esperado. Poderíamos ter tomado banho juntos."

_Banho com você nunca é um _banho_, idiota!_ Gokudera sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Ele poderia contar nos dedos às vezes que entrou debaixo do chuveiro com seu amante e ambos _realmente_ tomaram banho. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu-se tentado a aceitar aquela proposta. Yamamoto deu um terceiro passo à frente, retirando a xícara de seus dedos e pousando-a na pia. As mãos seguraram a cintura do homem de cabelos prateados e a próxima coisa que o Braço Direito do Décimo soube foi que havia uma ardilosa e tentadora língua invadindo sua boca, enquanto seus braços envolviam o pescoço do Guardião da Chuva. O beijo intensificou-se com o tempo, e em determinado momento Gokudera sentiu seu corpo ser prensado contra a pia. Um dos joelhos do moreno pressionava seu membro e seria impossível não se deixar levar naquela deliciosa situação. Porém, partiu do próprio Yamamoto a iniciativa para se afastar. O Guardião da Chuva abriu um largo sorriso, mas manteve os lábios próximos.

"Eu realmente preciso de um banho. Estou todo sujo e suado, desculpe."

"Foi o que eu disse, i-idiota." A voz do Guardião da Tempestade era apenas um fio. Seus lábios se encostavam aos de seu amante quando ele articulava as palavras. _Eu realmente não me importaria de ficar sujo e suado com você..._

"Tem certeza de que não quer ir comigo? Um segundo banho não faria mal."

O homem de cabelos prateados precisou de muito mais do que força de vontade para negar aquele perigoso convite. Seus lábios beijaram gentilmente os lábios do moreno, mas ele meneou a cabeça em negativo. Yamamoto esboçou um sorriso levemente desapontado, mas deixou a cozinha rindo. O Braço Direito do Décimo respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e tentando fazer com que seu corpo se acalmasse. Todas as vezes que estava perto do Guardião da Chuva era como se todo o resto simplesmente desaparecesse e só existissem os dois. _Eu preciso falar com ele primeiro. _Aquele pensamento foi tão deprimente que Gokudera sentiu seu corpo retornar ao normal quase instantaneamente. Sua mão voltou a segurar a xícara de café e o Guardião da Tempestade tentou ao máximo aproveitar aquela paz momentânea. Ele sabia que duraria pouco.

**x**

O relógio marcava pouco mais de dez horas quando o homem de cabelos prateados decidiu que era hora de colocar as cartas na mesa. Após o banho, o moreno o ajudou com o preparo do café da manhã e depois os dois lavaram a louça juntos. A sala precisava de uma boa limpada, e Yamamoto não se incomodou em ajudar. Aliás, quando o assunto era tarefas domésticas, o Guardião da Chuva sempre se prontificava a dar uma mãozinha. _"Eu sempre fiz isso. Como sempre fomos apenas eu e meu pai, alguém precisava cuidar das tarefas de casa."_ Era a resposta que o moreno deu na primeira vez que foi questionado sobre aquele peculiar hobby. A sala foi limpa e arrumada e, quando se sentou finalmente no sofá, o Braço Direito soube que precisava ter aquela conversa.

"Eu preciso falar com você."

A frase foi dita displicentemente e com o tom de voz normal, mas Yamamoto não pareceu compartilhar daquela sensação. O Guardião da Chuva estava em frente à janela arrumando a cortina quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Sua cabeça virou-se e sua expressão estava tão séria e pesada que Gokudera inevitavelmente abaixou os olhos, sentindo-se intimidado. O moreno afastou-se da janela, sentando-se na outra ponta do sofá. Entre eles havia dois espaços vagos, porém, naquele momento aquilo não era um simples sofá, mas sim uma zona neutra de guerra.

"Estou ouvindo." O ex-capitão do time de baseball cruzou os braços. O Guardião da Tempestade engoliu seco. _O idiota sabe impressionar quando quer. Eu queria ver essa seriedade toda para o trabalho!_

"Não é nada demais. Não há necessidade para essa formalidade toda." O homem de cabelos prateados balançou a mão direita, como um sinal de que a conversa era rotineira. _O assunto, porém, não._

"Quando eu perguntei esta manhã se algo estava acontecendo você negou. Eu não pressionei, mas sabia que havia alguma coisa errada. Há alguns dias você parece estar omitindo algo e eu não gosto disso, Hayato." A voz de Yamamoto soou normal, mas ele parecia levemente chateado.

"Eu não estou escondendo nada, idiota." O Braço Direito do Décimo juntou as sobrancelhas. De repente ele sentiu como se escondesse um segredo ultra secreto. "Apenas não vi oportunidade para tocar no assunto. Não é nada demais."

"Certo." A resposta do Guardião da Chuva contrastava totalmente com sua expressão. Gokudera ergueu os olhos e coçou a nuca. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Era impossível não admirar a beleza do moreno mesmo quando ele estava bravo. _Ele parece outra pessoa._

"O Jyuudaime pediu que eu procurasse o responsável legal pelo terreno ao lado do escritório." O Guardião da Tempestade começou. "Você sabe que ele quer ampliar a construção, principalmente depois dos últimos acontecimentos. O Jyuudaime está decidido a aumentar o tamanho do prédio e expandir a parte subterrânea."

"Eu soube. A ideia parece interessante." Yamamoto balançou levemente a cabeça, concordando.

"Bem, eu procurei e encontrei a pessoa responsável. O Jyuudaime me deu até hoje para entrar em contato com a outra parte, mas eu queria conversar primeiro com você."

"Comigo? Mas eu não entendo nada sobre essas coisas." As sobrancelhas do Guardião da Chuva se juntaram e uma expressão de dúvida cruzou sua face. Ele parecia um adolescente preocupado com alguma bobagem.

"Eu sei. Eu também não entendo. Quem vai cuidar disso será Reborn, mas de qualquer forma eu achei que deveria comunicá-lo." O homem de cabelos prateados respirou fundo. O pior ainda estava por vir. "O responsável legal e representante do dono do terreno é um _conhecido_ meu."

A expressão do moreno tornou-se tão séria que o Braço Direito quase pôde tocar o clima pesado que se instaurou naquele exato momento. As sobrancelhas negras se juntaram e os olhos castanhos pareceram duros e levemente irritados. Os lábios que há dez minutos estiveram rindo agora exibiam uma fina e rígida linha. _Nós não falamos sobre isso. Nós nunca falamos sobre esse assunto._ Gokudera manteve o olhar fixo em seu amante, esperando alguns segundos para continuar. _Eu não precisava dizer nada. Eu simplesmente poderia ter ligado e marcado de me encontrar com Masayoshi. É trabalho e Yamamoto sabe disso._ Porém, no momento em que teve conhecimento de que seu ex-amante era responsável pelo contrato, o Guardião da Tempestade soube que precisaria ter aquela conversa. _Eu não sou apenas "eu". Agora somos "nós"._

"Obrigado por me avisar." O sarcasmo não combinava com o Guardião da Chuva, mas o homem de cabelos prateados decidiu não se deixar abater. Ele já esperava aquele tipo de reação.

"Eu vou entrar em contato com ele e marcaremos de nos encontrar. É trabalho, Yamamoto e você sabe disso. Eu estou apenas comunicando porque se fosse o contrário eu gostaria que você fizesse o mesmo."

A seriedade não desapareceu do rosto do moreno. Na verdade, ele parecia ficar mais aborrecido a cada segundo.

"Eu não sabia que ele era advogado. Muito capaz aquele seu _amigo_."

"Pelo menos você entendeu." O Braço Direito respondeu no mesmo tom irônico. Seu sangue começava a ferver. Ele detestava cinismo.

"Por que não marca de se encontrarem aqui? Podemos todos sentar ao redor da mesa e tomar uma xícara de café."

_E lá vamos nós..._

O Braço Direito revirou os olhos e ficou em pé. Ele havia se preparado para receber respostas atravessadas aqui e ali, mas não participaria do showzinho pessoal que o idiota pensava em dar. Seus passos o levaram até o corredor e Gokudera entrou no quarto sem saber o que fazer. _Se eu ficasse naquela sala eu explodiria o idiota._ O guarda-roupa foi aberto e o Guardião da Tempestade encarou seu conteúdo, mas sem procurar nada em especial. Suas roupas sociais estavam perfeitamente arrumadas, mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foram as três camisas brancas que estavam penduradas ao fundo. Elas eram dois números maiores e até um ano atrás ele jamais imaginou que elas um dia estariam ali. Os olhos verdes encararam o outro lado. Havia três ternos diferentes dos seus, três calças, dois conjuntos esportivos e em uma das gavetas existia pelo menos meia dúzia de roupa de baixo que não lhe pertencia. O homem de cabelos prateados sentiu as bochechas corarem. Não havia um momento em que ele não abrisse o guarda-roupa que aquela sensação não se apoderasse de seu peito e o fizesse quase chorar. Ele nunca achou que viveria para experimentar aquele nível de felicidade.

A presença foi sentida antes de as grandes mãos envolverem sua cintura, porém, o Braço Direito do Décimo não se moveu. Ele sentiu os dedos longos e morenos correrem por aquela parte de seu abdômen e o calor daqueles braços quando eles o envolveram. Os olhos verdes se fecharam, permitindo-se aproveitar a presença de seu amante. Os lábios de Yamamoto tocaram seu pescoço, depositando um possessivo beijo na pele pálida.

"Desculpe, Hayato." A voz do Guardião da Chuva soou rouca e próxima ao seu ouvido direito. Aquele simples sussurro levou uma onda de eletricidade por seu corpo. "Eu agi como um idiota."

"Você _é_ um idiota." Os lábios de Gokudera se moveram devagar. Sua voz também estava baixa.

"Hahaha eu devo ser." O moreno riu contido, apertando um pouco mais o abraço.

"É trabalho. Eu não vou encontrá-lo porque quero. Ele é passado."

"Eu sei. Mas eu não quero que você vá encontrá-lo." Yamamoto diminuiu ainda mais o tom de voz. O Guardião da Tempestade fez menção de se virar, mas os braços ao redor de sua cintura não permitiram. "Eu não posso encará-lo agora, Hayato. Eu não quero que você me veja nesse momento. Eu pareço patético."

"Eu já vi todos os seus lados, idiota." O homem de cabelos prateados forçou um pouco os próprios braços e virou-se. O Guardião da Chuva tinha o rosto inclinado para o lado, mas não foi preciso muito para que Gokudera conseguisse fazer com que ele o encarasse diretamente.

"Eu não gosto daquele homem, Hayato." Havia dor naqueles profundos olhos castanhos. "Eu não gostava da maneira como ele te olhava... como se você pertencesse a ele, como se você fosse dele. Ele te olhou dessa forma quando o vi pela primeira vez."

O Guardião da Tempestade conhecia aquele lado de seu amante, e, para ser bem sincero, foi um pouco surpreendente descobrir que o moreno era ciumento e levemente possessivo com relação a sua pessoa. Quando questionado sobre isso, Yamamoto apenas deu de ombros e disse que nunca havia se sentido daquela forma antes, mas que não era algo que conseguia evitar. Intimamente o homem de cabelos prateados não gostava de ter sua liberdade questionada, mas mentiria se dissesse que não se sentia querido e amado quando ouvia certas coisas. A ponta de seus dedos subiu pelo peitoral de seu amante, sentindo a pele quente e morena por baixo da camisa branca.

"Você pode ir comigo se quiser. Eu disse, é trabalho. Nós não vamos nos encontrar como melhores amigos. Nós nunca fomos amigos."

"Eu sei, mas não irei." O Guardião da Chuva sorriu sem graça. "Eu não acho que conseguiria ser muito civilizado na frente daquele homem. Eu me sentiria em segundo lugar novamente."

As sobrancelhas prateadas se juntaram. Ele não entendia.

"Deveria ter sido eu, entende?" O moreno corou levemente e era clara a maneira como ele não queria dizer tudo aquilo. "Todos esses anos, todos os outros... eu não gosto de lembrar que eles tiveram a chance de estar com você antes de mim. E-E eu não estou falando sobre sexo, mas sim em ter _você_, só _você_."

O Braço Direito precisou juntar toda a força de vontade que possuía para simplesmente não abraçar aquele homem. Yamamoto, quando queria, conseguia ser extremamente adorável e era em momentos como aquele que Gokudera não sentia sua liberdade ameaçada. Não era uma maneira de privá-lo. Aquelas palavras apenas deixavam claro o quanto o Guardião da Chuva se preocupava com ele. _Eu demorei a acreditar nisso, e se existe alguém que acorda todos os dias com medo de ser deixado para trás, esse alguém sou eu._ O corpo do Guardião da Tempestade se aproximou e ele podia sentir a maneira possessiva com que sua mão esquerda descia pelo ombro do moreno. Não havia um centímetro de seu ser que não desejasse aquele homem e, ao sentir as duas mãos de seu amante ao redor de sua cintura, o homem de cabelos prateados percebeu que não era o único.

O beijo foi acompanhado por um leve empurrão contra o guarda-roupa. O Braço Direito do Décimo sentiu quando suas costas encostaram-se aos ternos, mas, antes que ele simplesmente afundasse naquele local, Yamamoto o puxou e o ergueu um pouco, fazendo com que seus corpos se encontrassem. A ereção que cutucava seu baixo ventre o fez gemer, e Gokudera soube naquele exato momento que sua ligação teria de esperar. Os olhos verdes se abriram devagar e, ao ver que a cama estava logo atrás, o Guardião da Tempestade empurrou o ex-capitão do time de baseball. Dois brilhantes e possessivos olhos castanhos o encararam, e com um único movimento o homem de cabelos prateados se livrou da camiseta e blusa de moletom que vestia, antes de se ajoelhar na cama. Os braços do Guardião da Chuva o puxaram ainda no meio do caminho, fazendo-o deitar-se na cama. O segundo beijo foi mais eufórico e necessitado. A língua do Braço Direito percorria cada pedacinho do interior da boca do moreno, mas seus lábios gemeram ao sentir a mão que havia descido sorrateiramente para dentro de sua calça de moletom. Os dedos de Yamamoto desciam com pressa sobre sua ereção, e foi impossível para Gokudera permanecer imóvel. Seu corpo inclinou-se para o lado e sua própria mão direita encontrou fácil acesso dentro da calça de seu amante. O calor que percorreu seu corpo ao sentir a ereção do Guardião da Chuva entre seus dedos foi indescritível, e só perdia para o gemido rouco e sensual que escapou pelos lábios do moreno.

Os beijos cessaram por um momento, dando lugar a eufóricos gemidos que imploravam alívio. Os dois corpos estavam de frente, e o rosto de Gokudera escondido no pescoço de seu amante, enquanto as mãos de ambos faziam o serviço. A temperatura fresca do dia deu lugar ao calor quase insuportável do quarto, e em determinado momento o Guardião da Tempestade soube que precisaria de mais. Seus lábios depositaram um leve beijo na pele do pescoço do moreno, e seu corpo se projetou para baixo. Yamamoto abriu os olhos e não pareceu muito feliz, como se houvessem retirado um brinquedo de suas mãos.

"A segunda gaveta."

A voz do homem de cabelos prateados saiu baixa. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seu ser parecia em chamas. Seu corpo ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do Guardião da Chuva e suas mãos abaixaram a calça e a roupa de baixo negra sem nenhum aviso. O moreno ainda disse alguma coisa, mas o Braço Direito não ouviu nada. Seu rosto abaixou-se e no momento em que a ereção de Yamamoto entrou quase por completo em sua boca, nada mais importou. Um rouco gemido chegou aos seus ouvidos, e sua mão direita segurou a base do membro do ex-capitão do time de baseball apenas para mantê-lo naquela posição.

Por alguns segundos tudo o que Gokudera fez foi saborear aquele homem até o limite. Aquele era um prazer pessoal que ele sentiu desde a primeira vez que ofereceu aquele tipo de serviço a Yamamoto. O gosto, as reações, a maneira como aquele corpo respondia tão honestamente a um estímulo tão básico o excitava quase tanto quanto a ideia de ter o Guardião da Chuva entre suas pernas. O corpo do moreno sempre foi alvo das fantasias mais íntimas do Guardião da Tempestade, mas somente após a primeira vez entre eles foi que o homem de cabelos prateados entendeu realmente o poder que seu amante tinha sobra ele; pois fantasia alguma poderia se comparar a realidade, ao homem que gemia incansavelmente, pronunciando seu nome vez ou outra, apenas para provocá-lo... apenas para lembrá-lo do que estava acontecendo. A mão direita do Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola tocava sua própria ereção, e ele sabia que seu corpo provavelmente acabaria cedendo ao prazer primeiro.

Era impossível controlar suas vontades quando estava naquela posição. Seus movimentos tornaram-se mais vagarosos, tentando adiar o orgasmo. Seus lábios, porém, dedicaram um pouco mais de atenção a ereção de Yamamoto. Gokudera sabia melhor do que ninguém que não conseguiria colocá-la por inteiro em sua boca, mas havia certos truques que davam conta do recado; a pressão em sua mão direita aumentou e sua língua moveu-se com um pouco mais de empenho, sabendo que o Guardião da Chuva chegaria ao seu limite. O último gemido foi rouco e mais alto. Ele veio acompanhado pelo clímax do moreno, que desceu por completo pela garganta do Guardião da Tempestade. Seu próprio orgasmo aconteceu no segundo seguinte, fazendo-o tremer levemente de êxtase. O homem de cabelos prateados ergueu o rosto, recebendo um olhar embaçado por prazer e desejo. Seu corpo estava sensível e foi com grande esforço que ele esticou a mão pela cama, pegando o tubo de lubrificante. Sua calça e roupa de baixo foram retiradas e jogadas em algum lugar, e uma mão morena o puxou pela cintura, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre a cama.

Em momentos como aquele o Braço Direito notava a diferença física entre ele e seu amante. Yamamoto era alto, forte e atlético. Aqueles músculos foram construídos por horas de treinos, corridas e exercícios. O tom moreno da pele era natural e todo aquele conjunto criava um ser humano tão irresistível que, às vezes, Gokudera se pegava pensando como havia conseguido manter-se são por tantos anos. Em contrapartida ele mesmo era magro, mas não forte. Sua pele era pálida, um branco quase doentio. Seus cabelos prateados não ajudavam em nada, criando uma aparência mais frágil do que ele a realidade. Suas mãos subiram pelo peito moreno ao ver o Guardião da Chuva por cima. Ele amava aquele contraste entre as peles, o cheiro e gosto daquele homem. Ele adorava ver-se refletido naqueles olhos castanhos, fosse em momentos gentis, sentados no sofá e assistindo alguma bobagem na televisão; ou fosse em momentos como aquele, em que o ex-capitão do time de baseball o olhava com tanta fome que ele conseguia imaginar-se sendo possuído de diversas maneiras. Todos aqueles anos, todos os amantes que teve... nenhum deles o fez sentir daquela forma. Nenhum deles foi capaz de satisfazer seu coração e seu corpo.

Não haveria muito tempo para preparações e o homem de cabelos prateados soube disso assim que o primeiro dedo de Yamamoto o penetrou. Ele se moveu com pressa, enquanto os lábios de ambos estavam presos em um profundo beijo. Um segundo dedo pediu passagem, e então os gemidos de Gokudera começaram a ecoar pelo quarto. Em pouco tempo o Guardião da Chuva havia se tornado bom naquilo, como se durante toda a sua vida sexual ele tivesse tido aquele tipo de experiência. _Eu não posso culpá-lo_, o Guardião da Tempestade pensou após alguns instantes. Os dois dedos se moviam com facilidade dentro dele, mas não era possível esperar mais. Sua ereção havia retornado e ele tinha certeza de que o moreno também estava em seu limite, _nós fazemos isso quase todos os dias_. O homem de cabelos prateados virou-se assim que sentiu os dedos de Yamamoto deslizarem para fora de seu corpo.

"T-Tem certeza?"

O Braço Direito virou o rosto. Já era suficientemente embaraçoso estar naquela posição; ele não precisava dizer com todas as palavras certas coisas. _Claro que não tenho certeza, mas eu não aguento mais esperar_. Gokudera abriu a segunda gaveta da cômoda da esquerda, encheu a mão com preservativos e os colocou sobre a cama. O uso dependia do dia. Antes de Yamamoto, o Guardião da Tempestade nunca havia feito sexo sem utilizá-los. A opção com o Guardião da Chuva variava com o clima. Intimamente o homem de cabelos prateados sentia certa atração por ser possuído sem intermediários, pois ele sempre sentia o orgasmo do moreno dentro dele e não havia nada mais erótico do que aquilo. Entretanto, naquela manhã ele abriria mão daquele seu pequeno fetiche, pelo menos de imediato. O ex-capitão do time de baseball não voltou a questionar. O Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola afundou o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar ao ouvir o barulho do preservativo ser aberto. Ele não via, mas imaginava nitidamente os movimentos, a maneira como Yamamoto arrancaria a embalagem com os dentes, a delicadeza de seus dedos ao deslizar o látex sobre seu membro... cada detalhe levava uma onda de arrepio por seu corpo, mas nada se comparou ao momento em que uma das mãos do Guardião da Chuva segurou seu quadril, e ele sentiu a ereção em sua entrada.

Gokudera não teria conseguido esconder sua reação mesmo que quisesse. Os minutos que seu amante passou preparando-o foram extremamente necessários, mas jamais teriam sido suficientes se comparados ao ato em si. O Guardião da Tempestade apertou o travesseiro com ambas as mãos, até que os nós de seus dedos estivessem brancos, tamanha a força que ele precisou empregar. Ele sentiu cada milímetro do membro do moreno penetrá-lo, encostando-se ao seu ponto especial e fazendo com que seus lábios cantassem. Seu corpo ainda não havia se acostumado ao _tamanho_ de Yamamoto. Os amantes anteriores do homem de cabelos prateados sempre foram medianos, então ele precisou se ajustar a sua nova realidade. Geralmente os dois passavam algum tempo com preliminares, até que o corpo do Braço Direito estivesse pronto. Outras vezes, como aquela, não havia preliminar que os fizessem esperar, pois o desejo era muito maior do que o medo de sentir dor. O Guardião da Chuva colocou ambas as mãos ao redor da cintura de Gokudera, retirando sua ereção devagar, quase por completo, e penetrando-o novamente. A segunda estocada foi acompanhada pela terceira, e na quarta vez o Guardião da Tempestade já sentia seu quadril movendo-se para trás, esperando receber seu amante por completo. Aquilo pareceu agradar o moreno, pois a partir daquele momento as investidas se tornaram mais fortes e os lábios do homem de cabelos prateados formaram um meio sorriso, imaginando o prazer incrível que estava para receber.

Não havia palavras para descrever o que era fazer sexo com Yamamoto. O jeito com que aquele homem se movia, a maneira como suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas costas do Braço Direito... em poucos minutos não havia mais dor ou controle ou bom-senso. Gokudera havia desistido de omitir sua voz, e seus gemidos eram altos e roucos, rivalizando somente com a voz do Guardião da Chuva e o barulho das estocadas. O Guardião da Tempestade sentia o corpo quente e a maneira delirante como a cada penetrada ele premeditava seu segundo orgasmo. Sua mão direita desceu até seu baixo ventre, mas, antes que pudesse tocar sua própria ereção, o moreno retirou-se de dentro dele e o virou. O movimento foi rápido e quase humanamente impossível. O homem de cabelos prateados não teve tempo de reagir à mudança de posição, pois Yamamoto voltou a penetrá-lo com o dobro de força. As costas do Braço Direito do Décimo se arquearam do colchão e sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás. Ele podia sentir seus pés apoiarem-se na cama, ficando na ponta dos dedos. As grandes mãos morenas seguravam sua cintura com extrema possessividade, puxando seu corpo para baixo e garantindo que o corpo pálido recebesse o membro por inteiro. Gokudera entreabriu os olhos, tendo pequenos vislumbres do teto branco. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e a única coisa que ele sabia era que gemia, gemia, e pedia para que Yamamoto fosse mais rápido, que Yamamoto o possuísse com mais força... que Yamamoto fizesse uma verdadeira bagunça com ele. O desejo foi atendido e, após mais duas estocadas, o Guardião da Tempestade puxou a colcha da cama com tanta força que seus dedos chegaram a estalar.

O clímax chegou forte e sem nenhum outro estímulo além daquele oferecido por seu amante. Os olhos verdes se fecharam e por um momento o homem de cabelos prateados achou que perderia a consciência, até sentir seu corpo ser puxado para cima. Seus olhos se abriram e ele precisou de alguns segundos para se dar conta de que estava sentado sobre o colo do Guardião da Chuva. Suas mãos automaticamente seguraram o rosto úmido de suor de seu amante, e seus lábios capturaram os lábios do moreno, beijando-o com intensidade, como se sua vida dependesse daquele gesto. Os joelhos apoiados na cama se moviam para cima e para baixo, mas o Braço Direito do Décimo não tinha consciência desse gesto. Ele não sabia que seu quadril se mexia com uma tortuosa rapidez. Tudo o que ele tinha consciência era que seu corpo parecia anestesiado, e que não havia melhor som do que os gemidos contidos que seu amante deixava escapar entre os beijos. Os olhos verdes se abriram e Gokudera esboçou um sensual meio sorriso ao ver-se refletido naqueles belos olhos castanhos. Yamamoto retribuiu aquele sorriso com uma baixa gargalhada, envolvendo a cintura do homem que estava por cima e a empurrando para baixo com mais força. O Braço Direito gemeu alto, arqueando as costas levemente e apertando os ombros do Guardião da Chuva.

Sua pele estava vermelha, tanto pelo prazer como pelas marcas de apertos e beijos. A cortina estava levemente aberta, e a claridade permitia que ambos pudessem ver basicamente todo o ato. Naquela manhã o homem de cabelos prateados perdeu a conta de quantas vezes precisou virar sua cabeça para trás ou arquear suas costas. Sua voz havia sumido após tantas horas gemendo e sua consciência havia se esvaído depois do quarto orgasmo. Entretanto, durante todo aquele tempo Gokudera se sentiu totalmente amado e desejado. O homem que o tocava, o possuía e o beijava era a única pessoa que conseguia ver aquele seu lado descomposto e não-profissional. O céu ainda estava claro do lado de fora da janela quando o Guardião da Tempestade teve seu último orgasmo, porém, antes de perder a consciência, o homem de cabelos prateados provou o delicioso gosto do beijo do moreno, sentindo-se seguro e certo de que experimentaria aquele beijo pelo resto de sua vida.

**x**

Masayoshi estava pontualmente às 17hs no Café em que eles haviam marcado. A ligação foi feita na noite anterior, um pouco antes do jantar e depois do homem de cabelos prateados ter tomado um longo e necessário banho. A conversa durou menos de dois minutos, e ficou acertado que os dois se encontrariam no fim da tarde do dia seguinte. Não era preciso mencionar que Yamamoto passou o restante daquela noite e metade do outro dia ainda mais pegajoso. Entretanto, conforme as horas foram passando, o humor do Guardião da Chuva mudou e, antes de deixar o apartamento, o Braço Direito do Décimo recebeu um pesado olhar e um rápido beijo em sua testa.

"Cuide-se, está bem?" Foram as últimas palavras ditas pelo moreno antes da porta ser fechada.

Gokudera entrou em seu carro e dirigiu por cerca de dez minutos até chegar ao centro comercial. O Café escolhido por Masayoshi era um local tradicional da cidade, mas poucas pessoas o frequentavam naquele fim de tarde, provavelmente por causa do frio. O ex-amante vestia um belo conjunto social negro, e, ao vê-lo sentado, o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu como se eles não se vissem há anos. Masayoshi havia deixado o cabelo crescer um pouco, mas seu costumeiro par de óculos e expressão séria não haviam mudado. O moreno levantou-se ao vê-lo se aproximar e os dois se cumprimentaram com um amigável e cordial aperto de mão.

"Obrigado por ter encontrado tempo." O homem de cabelos prateados sentou-se na cadeira à frente, colocando o envelope branco sobre a mesa. Ele queria deixar claro que o assunto seria estritamente profissional.

"Meu cliente tem interesse em vender o terreno com urgência, então não vi necessidade em adiar nosso encontro." Masayoshi pegou o envelope e o abriu. Havia quatro cópias do mesmo documento, todas assinadas e carimbadas pelo Décimo Vongola.

"E meu Chefe tem interesse em adquirir a propriedade o quanto antes. O valor será depositado amanhã durante a manhã. Eu enviarei uma cópia do recebido por fax."

"Obrigado."

A velocidade com que aquele assunto havia sido travado não surpreendeu o Braço Direito. Ele sempre soube que, quando o assunto era trabalho, Masayoshi era um poço de profissionalismo. _Ele se formou com honra em Harvard e é um dos advogados mais requisitados de Namimori_, Gokudera escolheu uma xícara de café do cardápio, meneando a cabeça quando o jovem de cabelos castanhos claros veio anotar o pedido. O homem sentado à sua frente pediu o mesmo, mas acrescentou creme ao seu café. Quando o atendente se afastou, os olhos negros de Masayoshi pousaram sobre ele e o Guardião da Tempestade soube no exato momento que o que viria em seguida não seria profissional.

"Como você tem passado, Hayato?"

"Bem e você?" Ouvir seu primeiro nome ser chamado daquela forma o deixou levemente incomodado. Na verdade, ele não gostou. O único que o chamava daquela maneira nos últimos três meses era Yamamoto.

"Bem." Masayoshi havia acabado de guardar o envelope em sua maleta. "Você parece bem... bem até demais."

O homem de cabelos prateados sentiu as bochechas corarem. Seus olhos verdes se desviaram e ele encarou o caminho pelo qual o jovem atendente havia passado, esperando que o rapaz aparecesse e se intrometesse, assim não seria necessário dar uma resposta.

"Você está com aquele homem, não é?" As palavras roubaram totalmente a atenção do Braço Direito. "Eu posso ver isso nos seus olhos, Hayato."

Gokudera passou a mão na nuca, desconfortável. Ele tinha plena consciência de que seu rosto estava vermelho.

"Sim, estamos juntos."

"Fico feliz por você." O moreno sorriu sincero e naquele momento as sobrancelhas prateadas se suavizaram.

"O-Obrigado."

"Eu invejo aquele homem." Os olhos de Masayoshi se abaixaram. "Ele conseguiu o que eu nunca tive a oportunidade de ter."

"Você foi meu amante por anos." O Guardião da Tempestade inclinou-se na cadeira. "Até este momento você foi meu relacionamento mais longo ."

"Sim, mas eu nunca tive seu coração, Hayato. Não completamente." Um triste sorriso cruzou os lábios do advogado e seus olhos se ergueram.

"Eu nunca achei que você fosse do tipo romântico." O homem de cabelos prateados tentou manter a conversa, mas era difícil. Ele se sentia como uma garotinha apaixonada e tsundere, que precisava negar seus sentimentos na frente das amigas.

"Eu não sou, mas eu seria por você."

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada do atendente. As xícaras foram pousadas e, embora houvesse oportunidade de continuar o assunto, nenhum dos dois homens fez menção de retomá-lo. O Braço Direito do Décimo degustou seu café com certa tranquilidade. O tempo estava levemente frio, mas ele achava extremamente agradável a maneira como a brisa tocava suas bochechas. Gokudera nunca achou que um dia estaria ali, sentado em uma mesa de Café, admirando a rua enquanto tomava uma deliciosa xícara cheia de cafeína. Ele nunca pensou que a pessoa sentada do outro lado da mesa seria Masayoshi, e que os dois estariam tento uma civilizada e profissional conversa que não envolvia sexo, suor e gemidos. E o mais surpreendente e inacreditável era saber que, quando voltasse para casa, Yamamoto o estaria esperando, provavelmente de cara fechada e mau-humor, porém, presente.

A vida era irônica. As coisas aconteciam de uma forma levemente engraçada, como uma estranha piada de mau-gosto. Sua própria vida havia mudado totalmente nos últimos meses e mesmo não sendo uma pessoa pró-mudança, Gokudera precisaria concordar que a felicidade que sentia no momento era muito mais do que ele jamais esperou sentir. O último gole do café desceu extremamente agradável por sua garganta e, ao pousar a xícara, o Guardião da Tempestade abriu um contido meio sorriso. Era hora de ir embora.

Masayoshi pareceu ter a mesma impressão, pois sua xícara foi pousada quase no instante seguinte. O homem de cabelos prateados fez menção de tirar a carteira de dentro do terno, mas sua companhia deixou claro que pagaria. O Braço Direito sabia melhor do que ninguém que de nada adiantaria discutir com o moreno, e então ambos ficaram em pé.

"Deixe-me acompanhá-lo até seu carro, Hayato."

"Não é necessário." Gokudera não entendeu o meio sorriso e aquela gentileza exagerada.

"Por favor, eu insisto."

O Guardião da Tempestade deu de ombros, deixando o Café e pisando na calçada. Seus pés caminharam pouco mais de cinco passos, até seus olhos verdes pousarem em seu carro. Naquele momento ele entendeu porque Masayoshi havia insistido em levá-lo até o veículo, e principalmente porque havia um largo sorriso em seus lábios. _Ótimo..._

Os dois ex-amantes caminharam lado a lado, mas, ao se aproximar do carro, o homem de cabelos prateados não conseguiu encarar Yamamoto direto nos olhos. O Guardião da Chuva estava recostado ao veículo, braços cruzados e uma expressão incrivelmente séria. O Braço Direito não o havia visto do Café, pois sua cadeira estava de costas àquela direção, o que fazia, automaticamente, com que Masayoshi soubesse daquilo desde o começo.

"Boa tarde." A voz do ex-amante soou cordial e ele sorria. "Acredito que ainda não fomos apresentados diretamente. Eu me chamo Masayoshi Hiroki"

"Yamamoto Takeshi." O moreno havia se desencostado do carro, oferecendo a mão para o homem.

"É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, ouvi muito a seu respeito."

"Eu imagino." O ex-capitão do time de baseball ainda mantinha o aperto de mão. Aliás, os dois homens não pareceram dispostos a largar o cumprimento e isso fez Gokudera revirar os olhos. "Pois eu não ouvi _nada_ sobre você, desculpe."

"Não se desculpe. Não há muito que ser dito sobre mim, pelo menos não que possa ser falado em _público_."

O Guardião da Tempestade soube naquele momento que era hora de ir embora. Sua mão puxou o braço de Yamamoto antes que o Guardião da Chuva pudesse responder àquela provocação barata. Seus olhos verdes encararam Masayoshi, deixando claro que ele não havia gostado daquele comentário.

"Meu cliente talvez precise de mais algumas informações, então acredito que tenhamos de nos encontrar novamente. Se for o caso, espero que aceite almoçar comigo eventualmente, _Hayato_, como nos velhos tempos."

O homem de cabelos prateados fez uma polida reverência, não sentindo inclinação alguma em responder. O braço embaixo de sua mão estava tenso e ele quase precisou puxar seu amante para que ele fosse embora. Yamamoto encarou Masayoshi por alguns segundos antes de fazer uma reverência e abrir a porta do carro. O ex-amante acenou e se afastou, e somente ao entrar no carro e fechar a porta foi o Braço Direito pôde finalmente respirar aliviado.

"O que você faz aqui?" A chave foi girada e o veículo ligado. Gokudera ergueu os olhos, encarando o retrovisor. O carro do Guardião da Chuva não estava ali, então ele havia ido de táxi até o Café.

"Eu não gosto daquele homem, Gokudera." O moreno estava visivelmente chateado.

_Eu já sei disso._ O Guardião da Tempestade colocou as mãos no volante e deixou que o veículo deslizasse pela rua. Sua companhia virou o rosto para a outra direção e, pelos dez minutos que permaneceram dentro do carro, Yamamoto não abriu a boca uma única vez. O carro foi estacionado e os dois desceram e seguiram até o apartamento no quarto andar. A gravata foi solta de seu pescoço ao pisar dentro de sua casa e o homem de cabelos prateados respirou fundo. Porém, antes que seus pés pudessem trilhar o caminho através do curto corredor, sua mão foi segurada levemente e ele se virou.

"Eu não estou bravo." O Braço Direito respondeu assim que encarou os olhos castanhos. "Masayoshi foi gratuitamente rude e duvido que nos encontremos novamente. O contrato está impecável, o negócio foi feito, ele estava apenas te provocando, idiota."

"Eu sei." Yamamoto afrouxou o aperto. Seus dedos correram até a palma da mão de Gokudera. "Mas existe algo que eu preciso te falar e que está na minha mente há algum tempo."

O Guardião da Tempestade não pôde evitar um incômodo frio no estômago. Ele ainda tinha medo de perder aquela felicidade.

"Não é nada definitivo, mas eu gostaria que pensasse a respeito, está bem?" O Guardião da Chuva corou levemente. "E-Eu quero me mudar para cá. E eu sei que o apartamento é pequeno e dois homens morando juntos vai parecer estranho, mas eu não conseguirei esperar até termos nosso próprio apartamento. Isso deve levar anos, e a cada dia que eu preciso voltar para casa é uma noite que eu não fico ao seu lado e acho que já perdi muitas dessas noites durante todos esses anos. Eu sei que nunca teremos uma festa de casamento ou essas coisas, mas no final isso não é apenas uma comemoração para uma vida a dois? Q-Quero dizer, e-eu passo mais tempo aqui do que em casa, então por que não ficar de uma vez, não é? Hahahaha"

O homem de cabelos prateados não saberia dizer a expressão que havia em seu rosto, mas imaginou que deveria ser algo extremamente patético. Ele sentiu as bochechas quentes, quase em chamas. Seu coração batia rápido, tão rápido que chegava a doer, a ser difícil até mesmo respirar. A expressão séria no rosto do moreno havia se transformado em um charmoso e amável sorriso. Yamamoto deu um passo à frente, passando suas mãos ao redor da cintura do Braço Direito do Décimo e trazendo ambos os corpos para perto. Seus olhos castanhos se abaixaram, encarando diretamente os olhos verdes.

"Sim, eu estou pedindo para morarmos juntos, Gokudera Hayato." A voz tornou-se baixa, como se aquilo fosse um segredo que somente eles pudessem ouvir. "Eu quero construir uma vida ao seu lado. Eu quero morar naquele largo e luxuoso apartamento que vi no futuro. Eu quero acordar ao seu lado todas as manhãs e fazer amor com você todas as noites. Eu quero assediá-lo enquanto você cozinha e ouvir suas reclamações todos os anos na época do campeonato de baseball. Eu sei que estou pedindo demais, mas não é como se nos conhecêssemos há poucos meses, e, mesmo sabendo que esse é um grande passo, eu quero que pense a respeito, está bem? Não precisa responder hoje, amanhã ou ainda este ano. Apenas... pense sobre isso."

Foi difícil simplesmente não responder um direto e alto "sim". Gokudera manteve os olhos fixos em seu amante, mas, quando Yamamoto terminou, seu rosto estava tão corado e ele sentia tanta vergonha que foi impossível manter aquela posição. Seus pés deram um passo à frente e o Guardião da Tempestade abraçou o ex-capitão do time de baseball, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. O Guardião da Chuva o envolveu pela cintura, apertando-o levemente e intensificando o gesto. O homem de cabelos prateados podia ouvir o som do sorriso de seu amante e naquele momento não existia nada que ele quisesse tanto do que viver tudo aquilo que o moreno havia acabado de dizer.

"Como se alguém quisesse morar com um idiota como você." A voz do Braço Direito saiu abafada. Seu rosto estava escondido no pescoço do homem que o abraçava. "Você só tem baseball na cabeça."

"Hahahaha não posso discordar." Yamamoto apertou um pouco mais seus braços. O barulho do sorriso tornou-se mais alto. "Mas só tenho você no meu coração, Hayato."

Gokudera fechou os olhos.

Seu rosto afundou-se um pouco mais no pescoço do Guardião da Chuva e ele permaneceria naquela posição durante o tempo que fosse necessário para seu coração se acalmar. Era certo, não? Era possível que alguém pudesse se sentir tão feliz daquela forma? Ele tinha o direito de se sentir tão querido daquele jeito?

O Guardião da Tempestade moveu levemente a cabeça, deixando que seus lábios se encostassem ao ouvido direito de seu amante. Uma única palavra deixou seus lábios e a próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi a mão do moreno em seu rosto e o beijo que sempre o fazia tremer por inteiro.

_Eu amo Yamamoto. Ele sabe sobre os meus sentimentos... e ele me ama também._

_Continua..._

* * *

O último capítulo da fanfic será postado no próximo domingo (28/10/2012) :)


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

[ Dez anos no futuro. ]

Não era fácil cuidar do jardim nos meados de fevereiro.

O clima era absurdamente frio, lembrando aos moradores do Japão que eles não possuíam somente uma estação. A primavera trouxera todo o esplendor que aquele lugar merecia presenciar e por quatro meses o templo Namimori foi um dos mais belos lugares do Japão. Diariamente as pessoas vinham visitá-lo, trazendo seus pedidos e oferendas. Entretanto, o verão fez com que a beleza do local se tornasse desafiante se comparado ao calor excessivo. As visitas diminuíram, as oferendas eram feitas em menor quantidade e Hibari Kyouya finalmente se sentia livre de todo aquele incomodo. O outono trouxe novamente os visitantes, e por meses o Guardião da Nuvem achou que precisaria suportar aquelas pessoas. Seu instinto queria afastá-las, mas ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que não poderia fazer isso. _Meu templo, minha responsabilidade._

Naquela época, porém, pela primeira vez desde que assumiu a direção do templo Namimori, o moreno não se importou com as visitas e oferendas. Não que ele houvesse mudado sua essência do dia para a noite. Não que ele, mais do que de repente, houvesse acordado e decidido que amava a humanidade e que cada pessoa merecia o mínimo de sua atenção. Não. Não quando o assunto era Hibari Kyouya.

O único motivo que fez com que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar simplesmente não se importasse foi porque o outono não havia sido passado no templo. E, para ser ainda mais específico, o Guardião da Nuvem não esteve sequer no Japão. O outono chegou, os visitantes retornaram ao templo, e o moreno passou todos aqueles meses em uma confortável e larga mansão na Itália.

Hibari permaneceu seis meses em solo estrangeiro, exatamente como havia prometido a Dino. Quando o louro retornou para sua vida, naquela ensolarada manhã de primavera, o Guardião da Nuvem prometeu a si mesmo que faria o que quer que aquele homem pedisse. No final, o italiano tinha um plano levemente modesto e que envolvia basicamente o que o moreno tinha em mente: estar junto. A sugestão do Chefe dos Cavallone foi que ambos ficariam um pouco em cada país. Nenhum deles poderia simplesmente abandonar a vida que tinha, isso seria impossível. Entretanto, adaptações e ajustes eram viáveis e quando o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar deixou o templo Namimori, há seis meses, ele não achou que as coisas seriam tão... fáceis.

Morar seis meses na Itália foi muito mais simples do que Hibari jamais imaginou. Ele já havia passado meses, em férias, ao lado de seu amante, mas a viagem dessa vez teve outro gosto, outra cor. Desde o começo ele sabia que ficaria ali, independente do que acontecesse. Os subordinados da Família pareceram ter conhecimento, e o Guardião da Nuvem nunca se sentiu tão importante quanto naquele semestre. _Eu estava com tanto medo de me perder naquele homem e achei que o afastamento seria a decisão mais sábia. _Aquele pensamento cruzou sua mente diversas vezes, a maioria quando ele se pegava totalmente sozinho naquela larga mansão. E, verdade fosse dita, o moreno teve muito desses momentos solitários.

A agenda de Dino tornou-se extremamente apertada depois de seu _retorno_. Aliás, tudo se tornou diferente, mas conhecido, quando o louro apareceu no templo naquela bela manhã. Lembranças que Hibari não tinha vivido de repente brotaram em sua mente, como se seu corpo fosse capaz de recordar aquelas situações, mesmo que ele não tivesse realmente presenciado tudo aquilo. E essa regra se aplicava também ao italiano. _As lembranças das pessoas mudaram, mas somente os que sabiam sobre o incidente ainda conseguem se lembrar de tudo aquilo._ O Guardião da Nuvem, às vezes, se questionava se não teria sido melhor não se lembrar de nada. Esquecer aquele terrível ano, aquelas noites não dormidas, a raiva, a ira e principalmente o arrependimento. _Não. Eu não posso olhar para trás._ O resultado da decisão que o moreno tomou foi que seis meses depois de permanecer no estrangeiro ele estava de volta ao Japão. Seu coração ansiou por sua amada e querida Namimori há algumas semanas, mas o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não mencionou uma única vez seus sentimentos saudosistas. Partiu do próprio Chefe da Família Cavallone a ideia de ir ao Japão, e intimamente Hibari se sentiu bem por retornar à sua primeira casa.

O templo Namimori precisou ser um pouco reformado, e, quando se referia a pouco, era _realmente_ pouco. A ida de Dino àquele lugar havia sido discutida antes da viagem à Itália, mas ficou a cargo de Kusakabe cuidar da reforma e organizar a propriedade. A pequenina casa que ficava paralela à casa principal foi basicamente toda refeita. Ali seria o escritório particular do louro, separada cerca de cinco minutos e cortada por um belo e vistoso jardim. O ex-Vice Líder do Comitê Disciplinar construiu um caminho de pedra batida, logo, não seria necessário atravessar sobre a grama e as flores. A casa principal também passou por uma reforma, e o moreno ficou bem surpreso ao notar que seu quarto havia sido ampliado. O cômodo vazio que ficava ao lado esquerdo agora fazia parte de seus aposentos. Havia um guarda-roupa maior, duas cômodas e o banheiro não era mais pequenino e básico, comportando apenas o necessário. Agora existia uma banheira, um espelho largo e dezenas de pequenas modificações que Hibari não teria feito.

A primeira reação que cruzou a mente do Guardião da Nuvem foi em tirar os tonfas de dentro do terno e fazer Kusakabe refazer tudo aquilo. Seu espaço pessoal havia sido invadido e modificado, e aquilo pedia uma surra. Entretanto, aquele assassino pensamento desapareceu no instante seguinte. Dino praticamente correu pelos cômodos como uma criança, e sua voz feliz e animada ecoava pelo templo. Ele estava simplesmente encantado. O quarto, que para o moreno parecia ter sido violado, foi aceita como uma mudança extremamente benéfica. Todas as pequenas alterações foram recebidas de braços abertos pelo louro, que, ao final, tinha o mais infantil e feliz sorriso que alguém poderia ter.

"M-Muito obrigado, Kyouya!" O italiano o abraçou com força. Seu rosto estava corado e seria impossível não notar o quão genuinamente satisfeito e feliz aquela pessoa estava.

A ira de Hibari não fora totalmente aplacada naquele momento, mas ele mentiria se dissesse que aquilo não o deixou um _pouco_ satisfeito. Aquele sacrifício não pareceu nada se comparado aos doze meses que ele passou jogado pelos cômodos, remoendo lembranças de momentos que jamais voltariam. A possibilidade de poder construir novas recordações naquele _novo_ templo pareceu deixá-lo satisfeito com a ideia da mudança, mesmo que o Guardião da Nuvem soubesse que levaria tempo para se acostumar.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o retorno a Namimori e a rotina do moreno basicamente também retornara. O clima estava frio por causa do fim do inverno, mas ainda não havia sinal da tão esperada primavera. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar estava levemente excitado com a ideia de poder passar horas em seu jardim quando a próxima estação chegasse. Ele sabia que estaria em solo japonês durante os próximos seis meses, então teria tempo suficiente para cuidar de sua parte favorita do templo. Com o inverno ainda à espreita, havia pouco a ser feito. Não havia flores, apenas uma grossa camada de neve que cobria tudo e o fazia passar suas horas em acolchoados kimonos e quentes xícaras de chá.

E naquela noite não seria diferente...

Hibari havia acordado um pouco mais tarde. Seu corpo se tornava preguiçoso no inverno e ele sentia vontade de passar o dia debaixo do cobertor, hibernando feito um urso. O espaço ao seu lado esquerdo estava vazio. Dino acordava cedo por causa do trabalho, muitas vezes antes mesmo do dia clarear. O louro seguia então para o escritório atrás da casa principal, retornando somente quando o Guardião da Nuvem despertava. Os dois tomavam café da manhã juntos e aquele era basicamente o tempo que o italiano podia compartilhar com seu amante. O trabalho levava o Chefe dos Cavallone de volta ao escritório e o moreno passava o restante do tempo cuidando de seus próprios assuntos.

O único problema era que não havia muito que fazer naqueles dias. Sua pesquisa com as caixas estava progredindo, mas ele dependia do relatório de Verde, e o ex-Arcobaleno havia dito que só poderia enviá-lo em algumas semanas. Então, sem jardim ou projeto particular, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar estava simplesmente com muito tempo nas mãos e sem nada para ocupar esse tempo. _Existe outra coisa..._ Hibari abaixou os olhos. Ele estava sentado em sua sala de estar, confortável em sua almofada negra. Em sua mão havia uma fumegante xícara de chá e seu corpo estava protegido por um grosso kimono escuro. A porta estava arrastada e dali ele podia ver a fina neve que caia no jardim. Aquele pensamento o fez encarar o conteúdo de sua xícara, pensando quantas vezes aquele pensamento não havia cortado sua mente.

As ideias ainda ferviam na cabeça do Guardião da Nuvem quando uma sombra familiar surgiu na direção da porta. O moreno pousou a xícara sobre a mesinha, virando o rosto e observando seu fiel Braço Direito fazer uma polida reverência. _Kusakabe vem anunciando minhas visitas por mais de dez anos._ O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar indagou-se o que havia mudado naqueles anos e a reposta estava em um dos dedos da mão esquerda do homem parado próximo à porta. _Ele tem esposa e um filho agora, porém, é o meu amigo mais confiável._

"Kyou-sama." A voz grave e educada do Braço Direito pareceu ecoar por todo o cômodo. "O senhor tem visita."

"Não, eu não tenho." A resposta era sempre a mesma. Aliás, os diálogos que envolviam aquele tipo de situação eram basicamente iguais.

"O Guardião da Tempestade veio vê-lo, Kyou-sama."

"Jogue-o para fora, Kusakabe. E feche a porta. Está frio."

E, como esperado, a visita não esperou pela resposta. _Aquele_ homem nunca esperaria.

Gokudera Hayato simplesmente passou por Kusakabe, apoiando a mão no ombro do Braço Direito e entrando após retirar os sapatos. Hibari meneou a cabeça na direção do sério homem que ainda estava do lado de fora, mostrando que entendia a situação. Kusakabe fez uma polida reverência antes de arrastar a porta e retirar-se.

"Boa noite, Hibari." O homem de cabelos prateados estava basicamente como o Guardião da Nuvem se lembrava: pálido, arrogante, insuportável, atrevido... a única diferença talvez fosse os cabelos um pouco mais longos, quase batendo na altura dos ombros. Naquela noite eles estavam escondidos por um cachecol azul escuro.

"Não tão boa." O moreno voltou a segurar sua xícara de chá. Sua noite havia se tornado ruim no momento em que aquele herbívoro insolente pisou no primeiro degrau da _sua_ escadaria. _Não. No momento em que ele sequer lembrou que eu existo._

"Eu vim apenas repassar uma mensagem do Jyuudaime." O Guardião da Tempestade retirou um envelope pequenino e o colocou sobre a mesinha de centro. "Mayumi fará dois anos e o Jyuudaime dará uma festa."

Hibari não moveu um único músculo.

"Ele convida você e o Haneuma a comparecerem." O Braço Direito disse ambos os nomes sem hesitar. Entretanto, o Guardião da Nuvem engoliu seco. Os anos haviam passado, mas ele se recordava muito bem de _certa_ conversa que ambos tiveram exatamente naquela mesma sala. As palavras do homem de cabelos prateados nunca deixaram seu coração. O peso que aquela verdade possuía o assombraria até o último dia de sua vida.

"Você realmente acha que eu irei a um lugar infestado por herbívoros?" O moreno deu um gole em seu chá. A temperatura estava ideal.

"Não, na verdade, eu não me importo se você vai ou não. Estou apenas repassando o convite que o Jyuudaime me entregou. Ele conta com a presença do Haneuma, já que ele é o padrinho da menina."

Hibari já sabia qual seria a resposta de Dino, mas isso não significaria que o idiota sentado à sua frente precisaria saber. O Guardião da Nuvem voltou a encarar seu chá, imaginando se teria tempo de comprar alguma coisa para a pequena Mayumi. Ele a havia visto algumas vezes, e, embora não aparentasse, o moreno adorava crianças e a filha de Tsuna era totalmente o oposto do pai. Mayumi era esperta, corajosa e adorável, além de sempre recebê-lo com um largo sorriso. Aquele pensamento fez o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar controlar a vontade de esboçar um discreto sorriso. _Ela é ainda mais apegada ao idiota italiano do que a mim._

"Eu repassarei o recado. Se eu lembrar..." Hibari pousou a xícara sobre a mesa, dando aquele pequeno encontro como encerrado.

Entretanto, Gokudera não se moveu. Os olhos verdes encaravam o Guardião da Nuvem e, conhecendo aquele herbívoro insolente, o moreno sabia que viria algo mais e ele estava preparado. Seus tonfas _dormiam_ confortáveis dentro de seu kimono.

"Eu estou feliz por você, Hibari."

O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar tinha uma expressão branca. Ele não gostava do rumo daquela conversa...

"Eu sei que você me odeia e saiba que isso é totalmente recíproco, mas eu estou genuinamente feliz por você, e isso era algo que eu pretendia ter dito antes, porém, não encontrei a oportunidade." O Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola ficou em pé, mas seu olhar ainda continuava em sua companhia. "Boa noite, Hibari."

O Guardião da Nuvem encarou o que havia sido deixado sobre a mesinha, mas não ouviu quando Gokudera arrastou a porta e saiu. Os olhos negros se abaixaram e o moreno ficou em pé, espreguiçando-se e segurando o convite entre seus dedos. Os passos seguiram surdos até o corredor e Hibari caminhou até a parte de trás de sua casa. O céu possuía uma forte tonalidade azul escura e o vento frio que bateu em suas bochechas o fez pensar em retornar até seu quarto e buscar um casaco ou um cachecol; no fim o Guardião da Nuvem simplesmente vestiu o macio chinelo que estava no primeiro degrau e seguiu pelo caminho de pedra batida que levaria ao escritório do Chefe dos Cavallone.

O lugar havia sido bem iluminado, mas a neve cobria boa parte do caminho. Ao se aproximar um pouco mais, o moreno ouviu a voz de Romário e de outro subordinado. Quando seus pés pisaram na escada de madeira, o ar quente que vinha da pequena casa o atingiu como um abraço apertado. Havia dois subordinados na porta e ambos se calaram ao vê-lo ali. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fez uma discreta reverência com a cabeça, seguindo pelo corredor de madeira, na direção das vozes. O lugar não era grande e só havia basicamente um cômodo sendo usado, então seria fácil encontrar seu amante. A luz que vinha da porta aberta indicou o destino final e, ao finalmente parar na entrada, Hibari apertou o convite com um pouco mais de força entre seus dedos.

A pessoa que ele procurava estava sentada atrás de uma larga mesa de madeira. Dino vestia uma charmosa blusa de gola alta negra e seus óculos de leitura estavam na ponta de seu nariz. A mesa estava cheia de papéis, livros e pastas. Romário estava parado próximo à porta, e ao lado do louro, ou melhor, praticamente _sobre_ o italiano estava uma das muitas pessoas que o Guardião da Nuvem simplesmente não suportava e que torcia para que a oportunidade de mordê-lo até a morte surgisse. Todavia, infelizmente, nos últimos dez anos, a chance nunca havia aparecido. Rafaelle estava inclinado ao lado do Chefe dos Cavallone, apontando algo em um dos relatórios. Sua mão esquerda estava sobre o ombro direito de Dino e aquela cena fez o sangue do moreno ferver.

"Boa noite, Hibari." A voz de Romário chamou a atenção dos outros dois, que levantaram os olhos praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Algo naqueles dois homens louros, estrangeiros e belos fez o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sentir vontade de quebrar aquele lugar.

"Kyouya!" A voz do italiano soou animada como sempre. O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou seus óculos e os pousou sobre a mesa.

"Boa noite, Hibari-_san_." Rafaelle fez uma polida reverência, mas continuou na mesma posição.

"Eu preciso conversar com o idiota... a sós."

A voz de Hibari soou baixa e séria. O Braço Direito dos Cavallone apenas riu, deixando o cômodo sem questionar. Entretanto, Rafaelle não se moveu, exatamente como o Guardião da Nuvem esperava. O moreno apertou os olhos e fez menção de levar uma das mãos para dentro de seu kimono, mas Dino foi mais rápido.

"Rafaelle, está tudo bem." A voz do louro saiu gentil e ele tocou as costas do homem parado ao seu lado.

"Não, não está, Chefe." O homem com os cabelos mais longos respondeu levemente aborrecido. Em dez anos Rafaelle se tornaria quase uma sombra do italiano. "O trabalho está atrasado e você mesmo pediu para que eu o proibisse de perder o foco, Chefe!"

"Eu sei, eu sei..." O Chefe dos Cavallone riu. "Cinco minutos, está bem?"

Rafaelle não pareceu gostar da resposta, mas não havia muito o que ser feito quando Dino dava a última palavra. O homem de cabelos louros e levemente longos passou por Hibari, mas não sem antes lançar um pesado olhar. Quando a porta foi fechada atrás dele, o Guardião da Nuvem precisou controlar sua vontade assassina de perseguir o atrevido empregado e mordê-lo até a morte.

"Um dia eu daria uma surra bem dada nesse fedelho e não haverá nada que você poderá fazer." O moreno adentrou mais a sala, observando o italiano se levantar e dar a volta.

"Ele só está fazendo o seu trabalho. Rafaelle é muito mais sério do que Romário e eu realmente não consigo escapar quando ele me vigia." O Chefe dos Cavallone recostou-se à mesa e abriu os braços, fazendo sinal para que o moreno se aproximasse. "Diga o que o trouxe aqui... fora a saudade, claro."

Os olhos do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se apertaram e ele cogitou a ideia de morder aquela pessoa até a morte.

"O empregado inútil do herbívoro ainda mais inútil veio entregar isso." Hibari aproximou-se mesmo a contragosto, oferecendo o pequenino envelope branco. O nome de Mayumi estava escrito com uma caprichada letra e o Guardião da Nuvem teve certeza de que quem havia escrito fora a Sra. Sawada.

"Oh! Mas já é essa época do ano!?" Dino abriu um largo sorriso muito antes de abrir o envelope. Os belos olhos cor de mel correram as poucas linhas e ele sorriu ainda mais. "O que acha de comprarmos o presente juntos? E... online, certamente." O louro completou muito antes de o moreno formular sua rejeição. "Porém, eu entregarei pessoalmente. Jamais perderia a chance de ver a pequena Mayu-chan. Ela deve estar ainda mais adorável."

O moreno sentiu uma tentadora vontade de ir, mas nada poderia ser mais triste, infernal e sofrível do que estar embaixo do mesmo teto que basicamente _todos_ os inúteis de Namimori. Seu corpo tremeu, rejeitando fisicamente aquela ideia absurda e que o fez sentir vontade de vomitar.

"Eu pedirei a Tsuna que deixe Mayumi uma tarde conosco, como na semana passada, o que acha?"

Aquela ideia fez com que o mal-estar momentâneo de Hibari sumir automaticamente. Na semana anterior, Tsuna pediu para Dino cuidar da pequena por um dia, pois Kyouko havia corrido para o hospital quando soube que Chrome havia dado entrada. Durante um dia inteiro o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar teve uma pequena criatura que não batia sequer em seus joelhos, perambulando pelos corredores, rolando e rindo. Há muito tempo o Guardião da Nuvem não se sentia tão calmo e tranquilo. A ideia de repetir a dose soava simplesmente perfeito.

"Nós precisamos visitar Chrome-chan. Eu quero ver o bebê." O italiano pousou o convite sobre a mesa e segurou a mão do moreno, trazendo-o para perto.

"Com sorte ele não puxou o pai." Hibari até havia sonhado com isso quando soube que a Guardiã da Névoa estava grávida. Em seu sonho a criança era exatamente como Mukuro: psicótica, terrorista, insuportável, e tudo o que tocava se transformava em cinzas.

"É só um bebê, Kyouya. E eu tenho certeza de que Chrome será uma boa mãe. Vamos combinar de visitá-la quando ela estiver totalmente restabelecida, está bem?"

O Guardião da Nuvem deu de ombros, mostrando que não se importaria. Ele adorava crianças, mas pensar em encontrar Rokudo Mukuro fazia qualquer animação desaparecer. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar ergueu os olhos, surpreso por não ter notado que havia caminhado até seu amante. Seu corpo estava parado entre as pernas do Chefe dos Cavallone, envolvido por dois fortes e protetores braços.

"Eu preciso ir." O moreno mentiu. Ele não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer.

"Hm..." Dino tinha um travesso sorriso nos lábios. A ponta de seu nariz tocou os cabelos escuros, como se os acariciasse. "É por isso que você veio aqui, Kyouya?"

As sobrancelhas se juntaram e Hibari manteve a expressão branca. Ele não entendia.

"Você veio me ver, não? Se quiser eu posso parar tudo e ir com você."

"Você tem bebido enquanto trabalha, Cavallone?" O Guardião da Nuvem tinha a voz entediada. "Aquele fedelho não fiscaliza o que entra nessa sala?"

"Não hehehe." O louro riu e apertou o abraço. "Eu estou dizendo que se você quiser a minha companhia, eu ficarei feliz em retornar com você."

O moreno permaneceu no mesmo lugar, mas aquelas palavras tiveram muito mais impacto do que aparentava. Ele não havia ido até ali somente para repassar o convite. Aliás, aquele não era seu trabalho. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sabia que poderia deixar o envelope com Romário ou até mesmo com o insuportável Rafaelle, porém, a verdade era que Hibari queria ver o italiano. Ele estava cansado de passar horas sozinho em sua casa, sabendo que o Chefe dos Cavallone estava tão próximo, quase ao alcance de suas mãos. A ponta dos dedos do Guardião da Nuvem subiu pelo peito de seu amante, sentindo não somente os músculos, mas também a fina lã da blusa. Dino sempre estava bem-vestido, todavia, era no inverno que aquele homem mostrava seu verdadeiro _poder_. As roupas bonitas, o cabelo perfeitamente escovado, aqueles belos e hipnotizantes olhos cor de mel... aquela pessoa era uma armadilha. Um verdadeiro perigo ambulante. O louro trouxe o corpo do moreno um pouco mais próximo, de modo que ambos se encostassem um no outro. Os lábios do italiano depositaram um casto e provocativo beijo no pescoço nu de Hibari, e aquele simples gesto levou uma onda de arrepios pelo corpo do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar.

"Eu vou parar o meu trabalho e retornar com você..." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou baixa, um sensual e rouco sussurro. Suas mãos desceram da cintura para o quadril de seu amante, apalpando-o com certo pudor, mas também luxúria. "Nós vamos pedir o jantar e teremos uma deliciosa refeição. Depois nós seguiremos para o banheiro..." O Guardião da Nuvem tinha o rosto escondido no pescoço de Dino, mas foi impossível não tremer ao sentir os dedos de seu amante trilhando o caminho de sua coxa até sua virilha. "E tomaremos um longo banho juntos... eu vou ajudá-lo a se ensaboar... aqui e ali..." O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir a ponta dos dedos do louro tocar seu membro. Seu corpo inteiro parecia paralisado. Ele queria se afastar, mas não conseguia. Naquele momento o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar havia sido completamente seduzido. "Então nós iremos para o quarto e eu o amarei até o dia nascer, Kyouya, do jeito que você quer e na posição que eu _sei_ que você adora."

A ponta da língua do italiano subiu devagar pela orelha de Hibari, fazendo com que seus lábios gemessem baixo. O Chefe dos Cavallone depositou um beijo no pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem, sugando a pele e deixando ali uma marca vermelha. Quando ergueu o rosto, tudo o que o moreno viu foi um largo sorriso.

"Agora eu vou tentar convencer Rafaelle a me deixar ter minha noite perfeita."

Dino afastou-se devagar e o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fechou os olhos. Seu corpo havia reagido àquela investida, e, por mais humilhante que isso pudesse soar, ele realmente esperou que algo _mais_ fosse acontecer. Ao notar que não receberia _nada_, Hibari sentiu vontade de virar-se e morder o louro idiota até a morte por tê-lo incitado daquela maneira. Porém, aquilo não seria inteligente, ele sabia. Aquela raiva poderia ser muito melhor empregada para outra coisa. _Outro alguém. _A porta foi aberta e, nem tão bem o italiano chamou o nome de Rafaelle, o homem de cabelos longos e louros estava ali.

"Não. Eu não posso liberá-lo, Chefe." Foi a primeira coisa que Rafaelle disse.

"Somente por hoje, está bem? Eu continuarei amanhã e então prometo que não pararei de assinar contratos."

"Não!" O homem que prendia os cabelos em um perfeito rabo de cavalo respondeu sério. "Sem exceções, Chefe."

"M-Mas..." O Chefe dos Cavallone mordeu o lábio inferior e o Guardião da Nuvem revirou os olhos.

"Saia da frente." O moreno aproximou-se e lançou um pesado olhar sobre Rafaelle. Ele era mais baixo, mas possuía uma beleza e petulância que simplesmente o irritavam. "E eu levarei o idiota comigo."

"Não, senhor. O Chefe não é idiota, e não sairá daqui até ter terminado o trabalho."

"Oh!" Hibari abriu um meio sorriso. Suas mãos começaram a formigar de antecipação. Todas as vezes que via uma presa implorar para ser devorada, ele sentia como se o mundo fosse justo novamente.

"K-Kyouya, por favor." Dino se colocou entre os dois antes que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar pudesse saborear um pouco mais aquele momento. "Rafaelle, desculpe, mas eu _preciso_ parar de trabalhar agora. Eu falei sério sobre amanhã. Nós continuaremos aonde paramos, está bem? Em troca, eu poderia liberá-lo alguns dias na próxima semana... Você poderia dar uma volta em Namimori... tomar um _café_..."

Os olhos azuis de Rafaelle brilharam e o Guardião da Nuvem soube que havia ganhado seu jantar, seu banho e o que quer que fosse acontecer sobre seu futon. O homem de cabelos longos e louros mordeu o lábio, olhando para seu Chefe como se estivesse realmente com um grande dilema nas mãos. _Eu havia me esquecido que o insuportável tem um amante na cidade. _O moreno se recordava vagamente do italiano mencionar algo sobre Rafaelle se encontrar há algum tempo com um advogado mais velho e que era conhecido de Gokudera Hayato. Hibari não quis entrar em detalhes, mas se isso significaria se livrar daquele problema, então ele deixaria a surra para outra ocasião. _Oportunidades não faltarão. Esse ai é tão petulante quanto é profissional._

"A-Acho que posso abrir uma exceção..." O louro limpou a garganta. Seu rosto estava corado. "Mas saiba que o trabalho virá em primeiro lugar, Chefe! E-Eu não irei me dive––, digo, s-sair se o trabalho não estiver feito."

A maneira como o idiota se perdia nas próprias palavras fez o Guardião da Nuvem sentir um pouco de pena, mas não o suficiente para deixá-lo menos ferino. O moreno lançou um olhar transbordando desdém, passando por Rafaelle e apenas chamando seu amante com um fio de voz. O italiano, entretanto, entendeu imediatamente e, após pedir mais meia dúzia de desculpas, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sentiu dois apertados braços ao redor de sua cintura. Romário estava próximo ao caminho de pedra, cigarro nos lábios e uma expressão divertida.

"Romário, por favor, peça o jantar. Eu quero daquele mesmo restaurante que pedimos na sexta passada, lembra? O que vem com um largo prato de hambúrguer." As orelhas de Hibari de repente estavam muito bem atentas. "Peça para você e Rafaelle também. Se não forem jantar aqui levem para o hotel, está bem?"

"Você conseguiu enganar o rapaz, não é, Chefe?" O Braço Direito apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro portátil e riu. "O que você prometeu dessa vez?"

O Chefe dos Cavallone coçou a nuca e sorriu sem graça antes de continuar.

"Ontem ele estava ao telefone com o amante. Aparentemente eles deveriam se encontrar esta semana, mas o trabalho não permitiu. Rafaelle se desculpou tantas vezes que me partiu o coração." Dino parecia genuinamente penalizado. "Sábado eu irei à casa de Tsuna, então precisarei correr com o trabalho, mas quero liberá-lo no fim de semana. Rafaelle não tem nem 26 anos. Não é justo privá-lo de ter sua vida pessoal."

"O que acontecerá se ele ficar sério com essa pessoa?" Romário não parecia preocupado, apenas curioso.

"Então ele terá de fazer a escolha que eu fiz ou simplesmente esquecer."

O louro sorriu e apertou a cintura do Guardião da Nuvem com um pouco mais de força. O moreno fez uma pequena reverência ao passar pelo Braço Direito, não se importando muito quando o italiano entrelaçou ambas as mãos. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar havia passado da fase em que precisava ser mais discreto quando o assunto era Romário. Durante todos os anos aquele homem havia sido muito mais do que um Braço Direito, e, no fundo, Hibari sabia que o Chefe dos Cavallone o considerava como parte da família. Os dedos do Guardião da Nuvem apertaram a mão de seu amante com um pouco mais de possessividade. Os dois homens percorriam o caminho de pedra, enquanto Dino tagarelava sobre as delícias que eles comeriam no jantar. E, embora estivesse ouvindo atentamente a tudo, o moreno só conseguia pensar em como a volta estava sendo diferente. A neve ainda caia e a temperatura continuava gelada, mas não havia como comparar. Pois, ao lado daquele idiota louro, ele se sentia automaticamente aquecido... como se estivesse constantemente embaixo do Sol. _Meu Sol. Meu idiota._

**x**

Se havia algo que Hibari precisaria assumir era que seu amante não media esforços quando o assunto era agradar. Aquela característica o Guardião da Nuvem notou há muito tempo, antes mesmo de terem começado aquele tumultuado relacionamento. Na época em que treinavam, o louro sempre se mostrou preocupado com hematomas, o calor do sol, o frio, as condições do local... qualquer coisa era motivo para que aquela pessoa se preocupasse, e, embora nunca entendesse como alguém poderia se dar àquele nível de trabalho, o moreno mentiria se dissesse que não havia se acostumado a ser mimado. Naquela noite, o Chefe dos Cavallone manteve a sua primeira parte da promessa. Os dois arrumaram a mesinha de centro, e a comida foi entregue depois de cerca de dez minutos. Romário despediu-se de seu Chefe, e Rafaelle teria ido embora com uma expressão séria se no meio do caminho Dino não o tivesse parado e dito sobre sua ideia com relação ao fim de semana. O rapaz corou e agradeceu muitas vezes, e de onde estava o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar imaginou como aquele homem conseguia lidar com praticamente todo mundo. _Ele sabe como colocar um sorriso no rosto. Não existe nada que o idiota não faça para ver as pessoas felizes._ Hibari havia se sentado em sua confortável almofada, sentindo-se muito mais tranquilo e livre ao ouvir os passos se aproximarem daquele cômodo. Seu amante sentou-se na almofada em frente e esboçou um largo sorriso.

"Esses meses na Itália me fizeram esquecer como é sentar-se em uma mesa... baixa." O louro separou os hashis. A mesa era baixa, mas larga, e havia uma infinidade de massas, saladas e, claro, hambúrgueres.

"Desde que não se esqueça de tirar os sapatos antes de entrar eu não me importo em comer em uma mesa mais alta." O Guardião da Nuvem estava sendo sincero. Uma parte dele também havia se acostumado a fazer as refeições na larga mesa escura da mansão dos Cavallone.

"Talvez pudéssemos adquirir uma mesa maior e transformar um dos cômodos em uma sala de jantar, o que acha?"

O moreno deu de ombros, servindo-se com o maior hambúrguer da travessa. _Delicioso._ O tempero era rico, mas fraco; a carne suculenta, mas não gordurosa. O molho de limão tornava tudo melhor e, ao engolir o primeiro pedaço, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sentiu que aquela seria a melhor refeição do dia. Os olhos negros se mantiveram baixos por alguns instantes, o suficiente para que ele se deixasse seduzir pelo hambúrguer. Entretanto, seria impossível não oferecer um ou outro olhar para sua companhia. Ignorar o italiano era uma das coisas mais difíceis de serem feitas. O Chefe dos Cavallone não possuía nenhuma característica "ignorável". Aquele homem era bonito, mas não o bonito genérico e convencional. Dino era realmente belo aos olhos, o tipo de pessoa que atraia olhares por onde passava, sem precisar fazer absolutamente nada. A altura, os cabelos louros e sempre arrumados, os olhos que conseguiam demonstrar ingenuidade, mas também luxúria e desejo; os lábios, os dentes alinhados e brancos; os ombros largos, os braços fortes... nada. Não havia nada que não agradasse, e, se a parte física já era bastante, somada à personalidade carismática e magnética, transformava aquele homem em provavelmente um dos melhores partidos existentes.

Aquele pensamento já havia cruzado a mente de Hibari por tantas vezes que ele não se sentiu surpreso ao relembrá-lo. Seus olhos encararam sua companhia, observando o louro se servir de muita salada e apenas um pequeno pedaço de carne. _Ele cuida da alimentação. Dino sempre foi cuidadoso com o que come. Nada é demais, tudo é moderado e saudável._ Ao lado do prato do italiano havia uma taça de vinho e, embora devesse se sentir receoso, o Guardião da Nuvem não se importou. _Tudo mudou. Rafaelle se tornou ainda mais insuportável, fato, mas responsável e zeloso no que diz respeito ao Chefe. E neste momento ele deve ir se encontrar com seu amante secreto._ O moreno levou mais um pedaço de hambúrguer aos lábios, tentando imaginar com que tipo de pessoa o _empregado_ do Chefe dos Cavallone estava envolvido.

O jantar passou praticamente em silêncio, com exceção de poucos comentários. As travessas se tornaram vazias e Hibari foi basicamente o responsável por acabar com os hambúrgueres. Dino elogiou o apetite de seu amante enquanto retiravam a mesa, e os dois seguiram em seguida para a sacada de madeira quando a mesa havia sido limpa e o chá feito. O Guardião da Nuvem recostou-se ao apoio de madeira, sentindo o vento frio bater-lhe no rosto. O jantar havia forrado seu estômago e o chá verde havia aquecido seu espírito, e não havia _quase_ nada que pudesse deixá-lo em tal estado de quase-nirvana. O louro estava ao seu lado, os braços apoiados no apoio e o corpo projetado para frente. A brisa não era forte, mas conseguia fazer os cabelos louros se mexerem, e daquela luz o moreno podia notar o quão finos eram aqueles fios. _E macios. Os cabelos dele são gostosos ao toque._ Os olhos negros desviaram-se de sua companhia, encarando o jardim. _Em breve eu terei meu jardim. A primavera vai me manter ocupado. _Eles ficariam até meados de agosto no Japão e então retornariam à Itália. _Dino sugeriu intercalarmos o verão. O inverno no Ocidente é muito rigoroso._

Lembrar-se de sua última estadia em solo italiano levou um meio sorriso aos lábios do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. _O tempo passou rápido. Eu não senti que havia se passado seis meses até descobrir que teria de retornar._ Os dias de Hibari eram, muitas vezes, ocupados por trabalho. Kusakabe enviava tudo por e-mail e os dois se falavam vez ou outra quando necessário. O italiano também tinha suas responsabilidades, e muitas vezes os dois amantes só se encontravam na hora de dormir, exaustos demais para carícias mais ousadas. Entretanto, quando possuíam tempo, o Guardião da Nuvem não poderia reclamar. O tempo perdido era resposto da melhor maneira possível: entre beijos, abraços e gemidos. _Mas ainda não é suficiente, _o moreno engoliu seco, _nem uma vida inteira me faria esquecer o que foram aqueles doze meses. _A saudade e a solidão deixaram marcas profundas e permanentes em seu peito, e Hibari se viu muito mais aberto e receptivo quando o assunto era sexual. _Eu senti tanta falta dos abraços apertados e dos beijos intermináveis. Quando retornei ao passado a única coisa que consegui pensar foi em me perder naqueles braços e me afogar naqueles lábios. Um comportamento vergonhoso._ Aquele incidente nunca havia sido trazido à tona, mas o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sabia que o Chefe dos Cavallone se lembrava. _Se as minhas memórias foram alteradas, o mesmo pode ser dito sobre as dele. _A ideia de ser questionado sobre o assunto o deixava irritado, então ele não se importaria de manter aquele assunto longe de suas conversas.

"Você está com frio, Kyouya?" A voz de Dino o trouxe de volta à realidade. Ela estava próxima. "Suas bochechas estão coradas."

A ponta dos dedos do louro tocou as bochechas do Guardião da Nuvem. O toque foi tão delicado e gentil que seria impossível não aceitá-lo. O moreno não estava necessariamente com frio, mas a pele de seu amante parecia quente e agradável. O italiano aproximou-se um pouco mais e sua mão deslizou até a nuca de Hibari. A iluminação daquele local era boa, então o Guardião da Nuvem viu claramente a maneira como era observado. O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha um sério e perigoso olhar, mas seus lábios pareciam sorrir.

"O que acha de tomarmos o nosso banho? A banheira leva algum tempo para encher."

O moreno desviou os olhos, tentando não se lembrar de quantas vezes eles haviam divido a nova banheira desde que retornaram da Itália. Em todas às vezes o banho nunca chegou a ser concluído. Dino depositou um gentil beijo em uma das bochechas de seu amante e sua mão desceu até a faixa do kimono. O louro a puxou devagar, mas não a retirou, fazendo sinal para que Hibari o seguisse. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar apertou os olhos, mas começou a andar. Os dois entraram na sala e seguiram até o final, virando à esquerda e caminhando pelo longo corredor. O quarto do Guardião da Nuvem era o último cômodo, e aquela distância só servia para aumentar a ansiedade no peito do moreno. Em determinada parte o italiano soltou a faixa, substituindo-a pela mão de Hibari. Os dois seguiram de mãos dadas até o quarto, e foi então que o Chefe dos Cavallone se virou.

"Você não vai precisar disso, Kyouya." Dino enfiou as mãos discretamente dentro do kimono, retirando o par de tonfas.

"Quem garante?" O Guardião da Nuvem juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele não havia sentido as mãos em sua pele até vê-las retirando suas armas.

"Oh!" O louro ergueu as sobrancelhas. Os tonfas haviam sido colocados sobre a cômoda. "Eu não sabia que você tinha interesse em _acessórios_..." O sorriso do italiano tornou-se largo e naquele momento o moreno sabia que ouviria algo muito, _muito_ estúpido.

"Apenas... não diga nada." O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar deu as costas. Ele já imaginava o que viria em seguida, pois o idiota havia olhado para o chicote pousado em uma das cadeiras.

"M-Mas, Kyouya!"

Hibari arrastou a porta do banheiro e tentou ignorar o largo espelho que o recebeu. _Eu jamais teria colocado algo assim._ Seu amante veio logo atrás, entrando e fechando a porta. O Chefe dos Cavallone se apressou em abrir o registro da banheira, sabendo que levaria alguns minutos até que ela estivesse cheia. Dino murmurou algo baixo, escolhendo um dos sais de banho que estava na prateleira e despejando uma generosa quantidade. Um incrível cheiro de _primavera_ inundou o banheiro e o Guardião da Nuvem se sentiu levemente reconfortado. Ele amava o cheiro da primavera.

"Eu espero que não se importe com o aroma. Eu trouxe comigo da Itália, porque sei que você gostou."

O moreno estava próximo a pia. Suas mãos seguraram a faixa do kimono, fazendo curtos movimentos para retirá-la. Entretanto, antes que ele pensasse em começar a se despir, Hibari sentiu quando o louro aproximou-se por trás e o envolveu pela cintura.

"Deixe-me fazer isso por você..."

A maneira como aquelas palavras foram ditas deixava claro que o que quer que acontecesse naquela noite havia começado naquele exato momento. Os longos dedos do italiano soltaram a faixa, e ela desceu até o chão, enrolando-se como uma cobra que dançava ao som de uma muda flauta. O kimomo abriu-se e o Guardião da Nuvem engoliu seco. Seu corpo arrepiou-se, sentindo o pano grosso descer por seus ombros e deixá-lo parcialmente nu. O tecido fez companhia à faixa, e o moreno abaixou os olhos. Ele vestia somente uma roupa de baixo negra e apertada, então qualquer reação que seu corpo tivesse seria totalmente exposta. O Chefe dos Cavallone subiu as mãos pelos braços pálidos, acariciando os ombros e depositando um possessivo beijo no pescoço do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. O arrepio tornou-se mais forte, e foi impossível não suspirar mais alto quando seu amante encostou seu corpo ao dele. O calor que vinha daquela pessoa, a respiração quente próxima ao seu ouvido, e principalmente a ereção que batia um pouco acima do quadril, faziam com que Hibari começasse a sentir os pensamentos embaralhados. Ele sempre se sentia assim quando seu corpo sobrepunha sua mente.

Dino deslizou os lábios para o outro lado do pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem, enquanto retirava as próprias roupas. A calça escura foi ao chão, assim como a blusa cacharrel e a camisa que estava por baixo. O peitoral nu do louro encostou-se às costas do moreno, e Hibari fechou os dedos contra as palmas de suas mãos, tentando se controlar. O calor daquela pele e o cheiro da colônia de seu amante deixavam o discernimento do Guardião da Nuvem comprometido. Era embriagante. O italiano desceu as pontas dos dedos pela cintura do moreno, entrando levemente pela roupa de baixo e a deslizando devagar pelo quadril do homem em seus braços. Aquela demora proposital levou uma onda de rubor ao rosto do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Ele viu a peça de roupa descer por suas pernas, mas tudo o que conseguia realmente encarar era sua própria ereção. _Lastimável..._

"Vá para a banheira, Kyouya."

A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone o fez encolher os ombros. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou ao som, e seu rosto virou-se um pouco, o suficiente para encarar seu amante. _Você pagará por isso, Cavallone._ Hibari seguiu na direção da banheira, entrando e sentando-se rapidamente. Dino abriu um largo sorriso e suas mãos deslizaram sua própria roupa de baixo vermelha. Os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem viram a cena apenas de soslaio. Ele jamais demonstraria interesse, embora seu coração batesse rápido e sua libido implorasse por um pouco de "alegria visual". O louro aproximou-se devagar, sentando-se atrás dele. O moreno sentiu quando sua cintura foi puxada, e seu corpo colocado no espaço entre as longas pernas do italiano.

"Aqui é o paraíso." O Chefe dos Cavallone subiu as mãos molhadas pelos ombros pálidos de seu amante. "A água está muito quente para você, Kyouya?"

Hibari meneou a cabeça em negativo. A banheira era larga, mas eles eram dois homens altos e, embora ele próprio não fosse musculoso, Dino era encorpado, então aquele espaço parecia pequeno, mas confortável.

"Por que você me trouxe aqui?" O Guardião da Nuvem tocou uma parte cheia de espuma. O cheiro era incrivelmente agradável e, apesar de não assumir, ele estava incrivelmente confortável naquela posição, mas ele não bancaria o ingênuo ou inocente.

"Você queria ir logo para o futon, não é?" O louro cantou as palavras de maneira pervertida. Tudo dito por aqueles lábios e com aquele sotaque soava pervertido. O moreno apertou os olhos e fez menção de se levantar, mas os braços fortes do italiano o mantiveram no mesmo lugar. "Calma, calma!" O Chefe dos Cavallone riu baixo, envolvendo o pálido corpo do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar em um forte abraço. "Eu o trouxe aqui porque você parecia com muito frio quando foi me visitar no escritório. Sua pele estava vermelha, mas gelada. Achei que um banho fosse deixá-lo mais aquecido. Você não pode ficar perambulando por ai, Kyouya. Não nesse frio."

"Você é estúpido." Hibari não se moveu. Era tão agradavelmente confortável estar naqueles braços. "Este não é meu primeiro inverno. Muito antes de você aparecer eu já sabia sobre o inverno japonês. E eu já tenho mais de 30 anos, sua preocupação é totalmente dispensável."

"Ahh~" Dino arrastou as palavras. "Mas quem disse que idade tem relação com preocupação? Eu sempre me preocuparei com você, Kyouya." As mãos do louro desceram pelos ombros do Guardião da Nuvem e sua voz se tornou mais próxima. "Eu garantirei que você esteja sempre quente durante o inverno."

O moreno já esperava que aquela última parte fosse dita exatamente para soar perverso. O que ele não esperava era que seu amante subiria a língua por sua orelha direita. Aquela carícia o fez se encolher, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios soltaram um involuntário gemido. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar virou o rosto, irritado com aquele inusitado _agrado_. Entretanto, embora seus lábios estivessem entreabertos, as palavras venenosas não encontraram oportunidade de sair. A língua do italiano invadiu sua boca assim que viu uma chance e Hibari se viu preso em um quente e intenso beijo. Suas mãos se fecharam em forma de punho, e ele tentou dar um soco contra o peito do Chefe dos Cavallone, mas não houve força ou espírito para isso. Seus dedos se suavizaram e tocaram o ombro de seu amante conforme seus próprios lábios respondiam à carícia. Os olhos negros se fecharam e o Guardião da Nuvem soube que não poderia mais fugir.

Havia algo extremamente peculiar e prático em estar dentro de uma banheira quando o intuito era sexual. O moreno não sentiu quando foi virado, ou quando Dino o puxou para sentar-se em seu colo. A água batia um pouco acima de sua cintura, e metade de seu corpo estava submerso por causa da espuma. Porém, ele sabia o que acontecia naquela região. Hibari sentia a ereção embaixo de seu corpo, e a maneira como seu próprio membro tocava o abdômen do louro. O beijo havia se tornado menos contido e mais necessitado. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar segurava o rosto de seu amante entre suas mãos, movendo os lábios com pressa e deixando que sua língua percorresse todo o interior da boca do italiano. As mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone desceram por sua cintura, percorrendo as poucas curvas e apertando-as com possessividade. Um dos dedos tocou sua entrada, fazendo o moreno tremer levemente. Os olhos cor de mel se entreabriram e Dino sorriu.

"Você consegue ficar em pé, Kyouya?" As sobrancelhas negras se juntaram e Hibari não entendeu direito o pedido. Entretanto, seu corpo obedeceu, a contragosto, e ele ficou em pé. "Apóie suas mãos na parede... Isso, assim mesmo."

O louro sorriu e puxou o quadril do Guardião da Nuvem um pouco para baixo. O moreno gostaria de ter tido tempo para ficar surpreso, mas infelizmente até aquela reação fora roubada de sua pessoa. Tudo o que Hibari viu foi a maneira como sua ereção entrou pelos lábios do italiano, e a forma como eles se fecharam ao redor do membro. Uma onda de prazer correu por todo seu corpo e o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fechou os olhos. A língua do Chefe dos Cavallone circulava sua ereção, enquanto uma das mãos auxiliava no estímulo, masturbando a base do membro. O Guardião da Nuvem não conseguiu omitir os gemidos, e não percebeu que seu quadril havia começado a se mover, procurando receber um pouco mais daquela tão desejada carícia. O barulho de algo sendo aberto chegou até os seus ouvidos, mas Hibari deu pouca importância. Ele sabia que aquele era o som de Dino abrindo o tubo de lubrificante que ficava na borda da banheira. Ele também sabia que sentiria algo quente em sua entrada, seguido por uma incomodada sensação de algo grande querendo entrar em um lugar muito pequeno. Porém, apesar de ter sentido tudo isso, o moreno ansiava por aquele ousado toque. Há muito tempo ele não conseguia chegar ao orgasmo sem receber _aquele_ estímulo. Até mesmo quando tinha seus momentos íntimos e solitários Hibari precisava de mais do que pura masturbação. _Ele me transformou nisso,_ o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fechou as mãos que estavam apoiadas ao azulejo da parede. O gemido que deixou seus lábios foi alto e agudo. O louro havia penetrado dois dedos de uma vez e atingido seu ponto especial logo na primeira tentativa, _eu deveria ser mais forte do que essas necessidades mundanas, mas é impossível._

Desde que havia "recebido" seu amante de volta, o Guardião da Nuvem perdera as contas de quantas vezes ele havia se permitido ser um pouco mais _solto_ quando o assunto era sexo. Quando eles finalmente fizeram amor, após o retorno do italiano, o moreno deixou-se perder totalmente naquele homem. Os dois haviam passado um dia praticamente inteiro sobre o futon e o Chefe dos Cavallone o havia possuído de todas as maneiras que alguém poderia ser possuído. _Nós só paramos porque perdemos a consciência. Eu mal consegui me mover quando acordei._ Hibari lembrava-se vivamente daquele dia. Ele nunca esteve tão excitado e receptivo como naquelas 24 horas.

A recordação, porém, foi interrompida após alguns instantes. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu a garganta arranhar, notando que não havia parado de gemer. Seu quadril movia-se para trás e seu corpo estava insatisfeito. Dino pareceu ter entendido e o moreno afastou uma das pernas, permitindo que ele saísse da banheira e ficasse em pé. O fundo da banheira era emborrachado, então não haveria receio de um deles escorregar. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar arrepiou-se ao sentir as mãos grandes e firmes ao redor de seu quadril, mas aquilo não era suficiente para afastar a ansiedade que ele sentia pelo que viria em seguida. Pois, não importasse quantos anos passasse, ele sempre sentiria uma enorme satisfação em receber aquele homem. A ereção do louro o penetrou devagar, entrando com um pouco de força. Os pés de Hibari arquearam-se, depositando o peso do corpo sobre as pontas dos dedos. A pressão o fez prender a respiração, e ele sentiu claramente o membro dentro de si. Seu corpo acompanhou o segundo movimento, e, conforme o italiano se retirava de dentro dele, o Guardião da Nuvem relaxava. Então, quando a segunda estocada o atingiu, não havia nada que o moreno pudesse fazer além de gemer e arrepiar-se enquanto chegava ao orgasmo.

A primeira voz havia sumido devido ao intenso prazer, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre a voz do Chefe dos Cavallone. Suas estocadas se tornaram mais fortes, provavelmente por causa da pressão, e Dino pôde deixar aquele tom sensual e rouco ecoar pelo banheiro todas as vezes que penetrava seu amante. Hibari precisou de alguns minutos até conseguir se recompor totalmente. Suas pernas estavam moles e seu corpo parecia incrivelmente mais pesado. O louro havia erguido seu quadril um pouco mais, conforme o ritmo aumentara, e suas mãos seguravam com mais força a cintura do Guardião da Nuvem.

E por cerca de dez minutos o moreno se sentiu novamente com 16 anos, quando os dois começaram a fazer amor. Aquilo tudo era novo e curioso para o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Ele nunca esqueceria sua primeira vez, a dor quase insuportável, mas também a primeira vez que seu orgasmo aconteceu sem que ele precisasse se tocar. _Eu gritei feito uma garotinha, _Hibari podia ouvir sua própria voz ecoar pelo banheiro. Sua ereção havia retornado, e mentalmente ele pedia para que seu amante fosse mais rápido. Depois da primeira vez, não foi difícil repetir o ato. O italiano o cercava, o cortejava, e o Guardião da Nuvem sempre negava, aceitando vez ou outra, embora, por dentro, quisesse dizer sim todas às vezes.

Estar nos braços do Chefe dos Cavallone era tão fácil e necessário quanto respirar e o moreno sabia que não conseguiria mais viver sem aquele homem e seu amor. Hibari nunca havia conhecido outros lábios ou outras mãos. Seu corpo e alma só conheciam Dino, e em nenhum momento, durante todos aqueles anos, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sequer cogitou ter outra pessoa. O louro sempre foi suficiente. _Não..._ O Guardião da Nuvem mordeu as costas da própria mão ao sentir a última estocada. A voz do italiano saiu alta e rouca, anunciando seu clímax. _Ele sempre foi mais do que suficiente._

Os joelhos do moreno cederam, mas ele sabia que seria segurado. O Chefe dos Cavallone o amparou e o virou rapidamente, empurrando-o contra o azulejo e quase o fazendo cair. Hibari não teve tempo de gemer ao sentir o membro deslizar por sua entrada, ou reclamar sobre a temperatura fria do azulejo em suas costas. Seus lábios foram invadidos por um profundo beijo, e seria impossível não retribuí-lo. A respiração de Dino era descompassada, alta e aquela carícia transbordava desejo e uma natural necessidade por mais. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem apertavam as costas de seu amante, sentindo os músculos através da pele molhada. Os corpos se juntaram e se esfregaram, e foi automática a maneira como o moreno desceu uma das mãos até seu baixo ventre, juntando os membros e masturbando-os ao mesmo tempo.

"V... Vamos para o quarto, Kyouya." A voz do louro saiu baixa. Seu sotaque era ainda mais evidente quando ele estava excitado.

Hibari entreabriu os olhos, mas não sabia se teria forças suficientes para sair da banheira. O italiano o segurou pela cintura e tomou as rédeas da situação, dando o primeiro passo. Suas mãos puxaram seu amante, e o Guardião da Nuvem se viu tocando o piso gelado com seus pés; os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone voltaram a beijá-lo, e o curto caminho até o cômodo ao lado foi feito com passos desajeitados, entre beijos eufóricos e diversas paradas.

Por mais de duas vezes o moreno se viu pressionado contra a parede, fosse a do banheiro, fosse a do quarto. A fome e desejo de seu amante eram tão evidentes que Hibari não se importou de ter caído de qualquer jeito sobre o futon. Suas costas sentiram o chão, mas isso era irrelevante se comparada à maneira nem um pouco delicada com que Dino afastou suas pernas o penetrou. Seus lábios gemeram alto, e sua nuca arqueou-se para trás. Seu corpo inteiro havia se arrepiado, e se a primeira sensação não foi suficiente, a segunda estocada o fez, literalmente, pedir para que o louro fizesse aquilo novamente. O Guardião da Nuvem não era o tipo falante enquanto fazia amor. Suas reações se tornaram mais honestas com o passar dos anos, mas o moreno somente deixava aquele lado aflorar em situações extremas... como aquela. Momentos em que tudo o que ele queria era sentir o italiano dentro dele, movendo-se, provando-o e exibindo aquela erótica expressão que demonstrava o quanto ele gostava de estar dentro de seu amante.

O Chefe dos Cavallone se inclinou para frente, apoiando as mãos ao lado da cabeça do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Hibari abriu os olhos, e os dois se encararam. O ritmo continuava forte e rápido, e a cada estocada os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem gemiam. Ver-se refletido nos olhos cor de mel o fazia sentir-se desejado, como se aquele homem o saboreasse por inteiro. Os gemidos do louro se tornaram mais altos quando seu quadril começou a mover-se mais rápido e ambas as vozes ecoavam pelo quarto como um dueto. Naquela noite Hibari retornou a sua juventude. Cabulando aulas para fazer amor no sofá da sala do Comitê Disciplinar; o coração batendo rapidamente a cada orgasmo; seu nome sendo proferido por uma voz doce, amorosa e incrivelmente sensual. E novamente o Guardião da Nuvem se permitiu um pouco mais de ousadia, aceitando certas posições e descobrindo que fazer amor sobre a cômoda nova não era assim tão desconfortável. Não quando a pessoa entre suas pernas e em seu coração era Dino Cavallone...

**x**

O inverno ainda permaneceria em Namimori por algumas semanas, então não haveria ilusões de que o moreno acordaria com a luz do sol invadindo a janela. O cheiro das flores o lembraria que havia um jardim que merecia sua atenção, e, quando abrisse os olhos negros, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar encararia um novo e iluminado dia. Mas, claro, essa era apenas uma fantasia. Um desejo íntimo que precisaria esperar até que a primavera começasse e a neve derretesse. A realidade, porém, estava se mostrando incrivelmente mais prazerosa, úmida, pegajosa e por que não sensual? Não havia flores em seu quarto. Não havia o cantar dos pássaros, mas sim o abafado som de gemidos e respirações quase em uníssono vindo debaixo de uma grossa camada de cobertores.

O moreno apertou o lençol, perguntando-se mentalmente quantas vezes ele havia feito aquele movimento na noite anterior. _Nós deveríamos estar na sala... tomando café e não aqui. _O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar precisou parar o pensamento. Ele não conseguia gemer e pensar ao mesmo tempo. As imagens daquele começo de manhã povoaram sua mente, todas ao mesmo tempo, como uma série de flashbacks. Eles haviam acordado, Hibari se lembrava disso, pois precisou de certo auxílio para caminhar até o banheiro. Ambos tiveram um decente banho de banheira, dessa vez sem toques ou carícias ousadas. _Nós dividimos a pia, escovamos os dentes lado a lado... _O Guardião da Nuvem recordava de ter pensado que aquele homem parecia belo até mesmo ao estar completamente descomposto. Eles haviam retornado para o quarto e Dino ficou responsável por trocar a roupa de cama. Tudo estava limpo e cheiroso e macio... _Como nós viemos parar aqui novamente? _O moreno não se lembrava ao certo, mas envolvia tropeços... _Ele tropeçou. O idiota tropeçou e me derrubou, e caímos com a pilha de cobertores._ O louro riu, o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar o ameaçou de mordê-lo até a morte, e a próxima coisa que Hibari soube foi que eles estavam nus, entre beijos e apertos.

A realização de que ele havia sido sugestionado fez o Guardião da Nuvem se sentir irritado, mas aquele pensamento teria de ser guardado com carinho para uma próxima oportunidade. O moreno deixou escapar outro gemido, sem acreditar que mesmo após a noite anterior eles ainda possuíam energia para fazer aquilo logo pela manhã. Hibari estava deitado sobre o futon, de barriga para baixo e o rosto afundado em seu travesseiro. O italiano estava sobre ele, literalmente. Ao contrário da maioria das vezes que escolhiam aquela posição, naquele momento, o Chefe dos Cavallone não o possuía de uma maneira constrangedora – embora fosse a favorita do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Dino o penetrava enquanto estava deitado sobre suas costas, os corpos grudados, e em uma velocidade absurdamente lenta.

O Guardião da Nuvem preferia movimentos mais rápidos, pois seu corpo se adaptava a adrenalina e ele não tinha tempo para analisar a situação. Quando o louro resolvia fazer amor daquela maneira, o moreno sentia como se estivesse sendo devorado aos poucos, como se seu amante quisesse prová-lo devagar para melhor saborear o prato. Porém, a parte mais constrangedora era a sensação de se sentir penetrado. Hibari podia sentir totalmente cada estocada... a maneira como a ereção o invadia, o caminho que ela percorria, a extensão do membro... tudo, cada movimento. E se isso não fosse suficiente, o Guardião da Nuvem ainda precisava lidar com a respiração do Chefe dos Cavallone em seu pescoço, deixando-o excitado, quando ele já havia chegado ao orgasmo.

O moreno levou a mão novamente até seu baixo ventre, começando a se masturbar. Seu membro ainda estava sensível por causa do clímax anterior, há pouco mais de dez minutos, mas seria impossível para ele não se permitir mais aquele segundo momento de prazer extremo. Os movimentos de Dino só aumentaram o ritmo quando anunciaram seu orgasmo, e mesmo assim suas últimas estocadas foram lentas e preencheram o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar por completo. Hibari sentiu quando o louro retirou-se de dentro dele após alguns segundos e o virou. O italiano roubou um rápido beijo antes de esconder-se dentro do cobertor. O Guardião da Nuvem sabia o que aconteceria e seus olhos se fecharam satisfeitos ao sentir os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone abocanhar sua ereção. Dino parecia ávido em fazer aquilo, conseguindo com que os gemidos que deixavam os lábios do moreno fossem quase tão altos quanto os da noite anterior. O segundo clímax do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar teria demorado alguns minutos se seu amante não o tivesse penetrado com dois de seus dedos. Hibari não foi avisado, apenas sentiu o arrepio percorrer seu corpo completamente enquanto seus lábios gemiam e seu orgasmo descia pela garganta do louro. A exaustão o abraçou e naquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem soube que ficaria imprestável para o resto do dia. O italiano demorou alguns segundos para subir, beijando seu abdômen e peitoral antes de deixar mais uma marca no pescoço do moreno.

"Você está bem, Kyouya?" A resposta foi um olhar sério. O que aquele tolo pensava? "Hehehe desculpe, eu me excedi." O Chefe dos Cavallone corou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Hibari.

"Seu cão de guarda deve estar nervoso." O Guardião da Nuvem não queria lembrar-se de Rafaelle, mas seria impossível. Na verdade, ele não acreditava que o rapaz não havia invadido o quarto e aparecido no meio do ato.

"Rafaelle não virá, pelo menos durante a manhã." Dino riu. "Ele também deve estar _ocupado_."

O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas discretamente. Ele não tinha interesse em saber sobre a vida sexual de outras pessoas. O Chefe dos Cavallone apoiou o queixo em seu peito pálido e ergueu os grandes e brilhantes olhos cor de mel. Um sorriso satisfeito cruzou aqueles lábios e por um momento o coração do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar pulou uma batida.

"Fome?" Dino ergueu a mão e tocou a testa de seu amante. A ponta de seus dedos entrou entre os grossos fios de cabelo, afagando-os com uma gentileza incrivelmente agradável.

"Um pouco." Hibari não mentiu. Ele sentia fome, mas também vontade de tomar outro banho. Entretanto, nada era mais forte do que o cansaço e consequentemente o sono.

"Quer dormir um pouco mais? Eu garanto que ninguém aparecerá aqui durante a manhã."

"Você vai para o escritório?" O Guardião da Nuvem sentia os olhos pesados, mas ele não dormiria se isso significasse que o louro o deixaria ali sozinho.

"Não, somente depois do almoço." O italiano sorriu. "Eu ficarei aqui com você durante a manhã, se quiser, claro." Havia certa inocência naquelas palavras, como um real pedido por permissão.

_Eu gostaria disso._ O moreno permitiu-se piscar longamente por um momento. Quando seus olhos se abriram, o Chefe dos Cavallone esboçava o mesmo meio sorriso.

"Venha cá."

Dino deitou-se ao lado e virou o corpo de Hibari devagar. Mentalmente o Guardião da Nuvem agradeceu, pois não sentia que teria forças sequer para isso. O louro o trouxe para perto, colocando a mão sob o travesseiro que dividiam e procurando deixar seu amante mais confortável. O moreno piscou novamente, sentindo que em uma dessas piscadas ele não teria forças para abrir os olhos. Sua mão esquerda saiu de dentro dos cobertores e ele tocou o belo rosto do italiano. A pele estava quente, e o Chefe dos Cavallone fechou os olhos, aprovando a carícia.

"Nee, Kyouya." Dino ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. "Quando a primavera chegar eu quero ajudá-lo com o jardim. Nós poderíamos plantar girassóis. Eu gosto de girassóis."

Hibari achou a ideia interessante, mas sua resposta foi o silêncio. Seus olhos se mantiveram abertos pelo máximo de tempo que ele conseguiu. O louro ainda falou mais algumas coisas, mas a voz foi se tornando cada vez mais longe até não existir nada além de silêncio e tranquilidade. O corpo do Guardião da Nuvem relaxou e os músculos cansados imploravam um pouco de descanso. Entretanto, o moreno não teve medo de dormir. Ele já não tinha receio de acordar sozinho, em uma casa gigantesca, em uma vida solitária e vazia.

"_I stand alone"¹_ decorou a entrada de sua casa por um dia.

Por 24 horas a placa ficou pendurada, isso há mais de 15 anos, em seu primeiro dia como morador do templo. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar lembrava-se bem da maneira como o italiano simplesmente ficou na ponta dos pés e retirou a placa. Na época o Guardião da Nuvem ficou irritadíssimo, exigindo que ela fosse devolvida. Porém, o Chefe dos Cavallone nunca retornou aquele pedaço de madeira, e, antes de ir embora, naquele mesmo dia, Dino virou-se para ele e disse:

"_Você não está sozinho, Kyouya. Eu prometo que enquanto eu existir neste mundo você nunca ficará sozinho."_

A promessa, como era de se esperar, continuaria a ser cumprida quando Hibari abrisse seus olhos.

- FIM.

_¹ Literalmente "Eu me mantenho sozinho". Na arc do futuro o Hibari tinha essa placa pendurada em sua sala no templo._

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

E eu termino Vendetta hehehehe.

Por meses eu me peguei pensando o que sentiria quando finalmente chegasse o momento de escrever algumas linhas para os leitores, então vamos lá...

Bem, Vendetta nasceu em um momento em que eu tinha muito tempo livre, ideias e inspiração. Logo de início eu sabia que este seria meu maior projeto, tanto no quesito extensão quanto plot, desenvolvimento de personagens, e etc. Agora que tudo terminou eu me sinto um pouco vazia. Foram meses de muito trabalho, escrevendo, reescrevendo, mudando pequenas coisas e revisando. E é nessa parte que eu começo meus agradecimentos aos leitores, pois graças há algumas opiniões eu pude concluir a fanfic. Uma das coisas mágicas sobre publicar algo periodicamente é que você pode sempre melhorar seu trabalho. Eu senti isso com Vendetta. Inicialmente eu não pretendia dar tanta importância para os meus ocs, Yurika e Masayoshi. Eles nasceram apenas para desenvolverem o enredo e os personagens, mas, conforme fui postando, percebi que poderia melhorar a estória se oferecesse aos leitores um pouco mais de "insight" sobre esses personagens. O mesmo pode ser dito sobre os capítulos finais. Eu pretendia terminar a fanfic há umas duas ou três semanas, mas achei que os leitores mereciam algo mais. Capítulos extras que mostrassem o depois. Pensem que os três últimos capítulos foram pequenos epílogos.

Então, eu agradeço aos leitores que me acompanharam nessa empreitada. Vendetta foi mais do que uma mera fanfic para mim, ela me fez crescer como autora e pessoa. Muito aconteceu nesse meio tempo, e eu abri os olhos para várias coisas, entre elas a vontade de escrever melhor e compartilhar trabalhos de qualidade. Não sei se um dia alguma outra fanfic minha conseguirá superar Vendetta, mas deixo aqui meu mais sincero muito obrigada a todos vocês. Eu não teria conseguido concluir o trabalho sem o apoio de cada um. Obrigada, de verdade.

E antes de ir, aviso que a partir de hoje eu entro em hiatus. Embora eu tenha adorado Vendetta, eu confesso que ela foi bem cansativa, e que preciso de umas férias desse fandom e desses personagens. Eu retornarei, claro, ainda este ano, com os especiais de final de ano. Não vou me restringir ao Natal como fiz anteriormente, assim como não irei me focar somente com KHR. Eu pretendo postar sobre este fandom, mas também farei especiais sobre Gintama, Durarara! E Kuroko no Basket.

Aos leitores que me perguntaram sobre a continuação de _Between you and me_, ela acontecerá provavelmente em fevereiro. Mas não se exaltem, até lá eu postarei dois oneshots que servirão como prólogos para a longfic futura. Um deles será postado até o final de novembro, enquanto o outro fará parte do especial de final de ano.

Agora que terminei meus recados eu posso ir embora.

Vejo vocês por ai.

**p.s: Editado em 28/10/2012: A fanfic oficialmente termina neste capítulo. Aos fãs de D18/8059/XS a estória termina neste ponto. Entretanto, eu postarei um especial extra sobre o Masayoshi e o Rafaelle no próximo domingo. Eu resolvi oferecer um insight sobre esses dois personagens. :)**


	27. Capítulo Extra

**Capítulo Extra**

O garoto estava afastado, mas Masayoshi sentia como se ele estivesse ali, ao seu lado. O cheiro do perfume era fraco, agradável e levemente intoxicante. Ele conhecia aquela fragrância. Seus perfumes sempre foram amadeirados, porém, uma vez, há muito tempo, uma vendedora havia lhe oferecido uma amostra de um perfume adocicado. O moreno nunca usou o perfume, pois sabia que aquilo não combinaria com seu jeito ou personalidade. Entretanto, para aquela pessoa não havia cheiro que combinasse melhor.

"Eu já li. Aonde devo assinar?"

A voz tirou o advogado de seus devaneios.

Masayoshi pensou em apenas mencionar a linha pontilhada, mas seu corpo inclinou-se à frente antes que ele percebesse. A ponta de seu dedo bateu no espaço reservado para a assinatura, e daquele ângulo o moreno sentiu um pouco mais o cheiro do perfume. Dois grandes olhos azuis o encararam, e o rapaz meneou a cabeça, assinando com seu nome completo. O cabelo louro caiu-lhe sobre a face, mas logo foi colocado delicadamente atrás da orelha. O advogado assistiu a tudo, os olhos negros levemente cerrados e tentando entender porque sentia certo fascínio por aquela pessoa. A caneta foi pousada sobre a mesa e sua companhia meneou a cabeça.

"Acredito que terminamos." A voz do rapaz era masculina, mas doce. O inegável sotaque tornava as palavras um pouco confusas vez ou outra, mas havia um estranho charme em observá-lo utilizar uma língua que não fosse a materna.

"As cópias serão enviadas para..." Masayoshi precisou reler o nome do comprador. Ele estava com aquele caso há três semanas, mas nunca conseguia se lembrar. "Dino Cavallone. Enviarei amanhã."

"Muito obrigado."

Rafaelle ficou em pé e fez uma reverência tipicamente japonesa. O moreno também ficou em pé, colocando as mãos na cintura. Seus olhos encararam sua companhia, tentando dar um pouco mais de credibilidade para aquele rapaz. O louro era jovem, havia acabado de completar 18 anos, mas aparentava ser muito mais novo. Ele vestia um conjunto social negro que o deixava estranhamente distinto, mas que não combinava com sua aparência jovial. _Ele está se esforçando,_ o advogado ajeitou os óculos, ele mesmo vestia uma calça negra e uma camisa branca, _Hayato disse que ele está se esforçando para atingir as expectativas._

Aquela situação toda poderia ser resumida em um nome e sobrenome: Gokudera Hayato. Masayoshi não estaria naquela sala se o Guardião da Tempestade não tivesse telefonado no mês anterior para pedir um _favor_. Pois, embora não estivessem mais juntos, há dois anos, os dois se tornaram bons amigos. _Nos encontramos raramente, o que é uma pena. Aquele amante de Hayato é mais possessivo do que imaginei._ Todavia, os encontros entre eles poderiam ser esporádicos, mas a relação de amizade sempre se mostrava forte quando ambos se viam. Quando o Braço Direito do Décimo telefonou e pediu o favor, o moreno imaginou que fosse algo pessoal. O favor não era para o homem de cabelos prateados, mas sim para um terceiro elemento. Um estrangeiro de nome Dino Cavallone tinha interesse em adquirir a área que ficava ao lado do templo Namimori, porém, para isso, precisaria de um advogado japonês. Masayoshi sentiu-se levemente orgulhoso por ter sido requisitado e seria impossível negar qualquer coisa para Gokudera.

O tal Dino Cavallone nunca apareceu.

Em seu lugar havia surgido um rapaz de pouco mais de 1,70m de altura, magro, pálido, grandes olhos azuis e cabelos louros e lisos que batiam um pouco abaixo do ombro. Na primeira vez que se viram, Rafaelle gaguejou, corou e se perdeu nas palavras, e isso apenas para cumprimentá-lo. O moreno precisou convidá-lo para sentar e servi-lo com uma xícara de café até conseguir tirar alguma coisa daquela pessoa. Após o primeiro contato, o louro retornou várias vezes. Aparentemente havia mais burocracia do que o necessário para a aquisição do terreno, então os dois tiveram certo trabalho. Aqueles rápidos encontros na própria casa do advogado se tornaram uma constante, a tal ponto de Masayoshi sentir-se solitário quando Rafaelle deixava a casa. Os dois não falavam sobre nada além de trabalho, mas havia uma espécie de magnetismo natural naquela pessoa. A maneira com que ele movia os lábios ao falar, os olhos tão diferentes, os dedos delgados que sempre escondiam a franja que teimava em cair sobre seu rosto... Em três semanas o advogado havia se acostumado àquela presença e isso o assustava.

O contrato havia sido finalmente assinado, então aquele seria o último encontro.

"Obrigado por seu tempo e esforço." Rafaelle sorriu timidamente. "O pagamento final será feito como de costume."

"Obrigado." Masayoshi colocou os contratos dentro do envelope pardo. "Seu Chefe pretende construir alguma coisa naquele espaço?"

"Não. Ele apenas quer a propriedade." O louro sorriu. A única vez que o moreno conseguia ver um sorriso um pouco mais largo era quando o rapaz mencionava seu Chefe.

"Entendo."

O moreno afastou-se da mesa, pronto para acompanhar sua companhia até a porta, enquanto Rafaelle juntava os últimos papéis e os colocava dentro da maleta que trazia sempre consigo. Os dois deixaram a sala de jantar e seguiram pelo corredor. O louro recolocou os sapatos e agradeceu quando a porta foi aberta. O céu estava cinzento, a temperatura fria, mas aquilo não era inédito para um dia de outono. Entretanto, o italiano não desceu os três degraus que uniam a soleira ao caminho que levaria à calçada. Rafaelle estava de costas, mas quieto. Masayoshi olhou para trás, tentando enxergar sua sala. Talvez aquela pessoa houvesse esquecido algo. Quando seu rosto voltou a olhar para frente o louro o encarava.

"Você gostaria de jantar comigo?"

O convite foi feito de maneira direta e sem margem para falsas interpretações. O moreno sentiu as sobrancelhas se erguerem e, embora não fosse uma pessoa dada a ataques de riso, foi difícil simplesmente não gargalhar. Ele havia ouvido bem? Um garoto 14 anos mais novo o havia convidado para jantar?

"Oh..." Masayoshi esboçou um discreto meio sorriso. Havia um lado _levemente_ sádico em sua personalidade, que gostaria de se divertir um pouco com aquela situação. "Você está me convidando _realmente_ para jantar?"

"Sim." O italiano tinha o rosto absurdamente vermelho, mas sua resposta saiu sem hesitação.

"E você virá me buscar? Quero dizer, _dirigindo_?"

"Si–– Não!" Rafaelle tornou-se ainda mais rubro, se é que isso ainda era possível. Aquela maldosa pergunta foi feita de maneira intencional. Em frente à casa do advogado havia um táxi estacionado. O italiano ainda não sabia dirigir, então todas as vezes que precisavam se reunir ele vinha escoltado por um táxi.

"Eu posso ir buscá-lo se desejar." _Ele é adorável. Eu vou devorá-lo de sobremesa e repetirei até ficar satisfeito._

"N-Não, obrigado..." Havia um pouco de orgulho ferido na maneira como aquela resposta foi dada. "P-Podemos nos encontrar no restaurante?"

"Claro. Qual restaurante?"

"Eu telefonarei esta noite para marcamos o dia e o local." O louro deu um passo para trás.

"Certo... Vá com cuidado, Rafaelle."

"T-Tenha um bom dia."

Rafaelle afastou-se com passos rápidos e incertos. Masayoshi permaneceu na soleira de sua porta até o garoto entrar no táxi. Quando a porta foi fechada, o moreno abriu um largo sorriso, rindo baixo e discreto. Ele estava com 32 anos de idade e não achou que naquela altura da vida teria a chance de ver um rapaz de 18 anos convidá-lo para jantar. Depois que Gokudera terminou a conveniente relação que tinham, o advogado permaneceu sozinho por algum tempo até encontrar nova companhia para suas horas solitárias. Por oito meses ele dividiu seu tempo com dois amantes, mas as coisas terminaram como haviam começado, e Masayoshi simplesmente não se deu ao trabalho de procurar mais. Quando precisava de alívio ele se virava sozinho, além de não sentir mais prazer em ter a companhia de outra pessoa.

No dia em que o Guardião da Tempestade ligou e lhe ofereceu aquele trabalho, o moreno aceitou porque a outra parte havia oferecido uma quantia absurda por algo simples. _E por que Hayato sempre será Hayato. _Rafaelle era uma dos poucos novos rostos que ele havia encontrado naquele último ano e, apesar do estrangeiro fazer seu tipo, o advogado nunca pensou seriamente em tentar qualquer coisa. _Eu já não tenho vontade de me relacionar com ninguém, nem mesmo para sexo._ Entretanto, ele havia aceitado o convite para jantar, e isso o divertia de certa forma. Ele sabia que o italiano não morava no Japão, então aquilo estava fadado a ser algo simplesmente momentâneo. Masayoshi coçou a nuca e espreguiçou-se enquanto andava por sua sala de estar. Não havia mal em um pouco de diversão, hm?

**x**

O restaurante escolhido havia sido italiano. Um caro e bem conhecido restaurante.

A comida era boa, os vinhos eram deliciosos, o clima, o entorno, as pessoas... tudo era de qualidade. Entretanto, não importasse de que ângulo olhasse, o moreno não conseguia entender porque Rafaelle estava _tão_ nervoso. _Ele mal consegue segurar a taça de vinho._

Eles haviam chegado juntos, praticamente ao mesmo tempo. O advogado recebera a ligação, como combinado, na noite anterior. O louro citou o local e o horário, e em menos de um minuto o jantar havia sido combinado para a noite seguinte. Masayoshi colocou seu melhor terno, passou seu perfume favorito e antes de entrar no restaurante seus olhos fitaram sua companhia vindo do outro lado da rua, descendo do táxi. O moreno sorriu de canto, algo quase impossível de ser visto, mas que pareceu chamar a atenção do italiano. Rafaelle meneou a cabeça, e já estava envergonhado muito antes de serem guiados até a mesa reservada. _Este é o melhor restaurante da cidade. Uma reserva aqui não é possível com pelo menos duas semanas de antecedência._ O advogado mexeu o vinho no fundo de sua taça e a levou até os lábios. _Ele não parece o tipo de pessoa que premedita as coisas. Aliás, ouso pensar que Rafaelle não planejava me convidar para jantar; a ideia simplesmente brotou em sua mente._ Masayoshi ajeitou os óculos, imaginando quanto poder o Chefe daquele rapaz possuía em mãos.

O prato escolhido pelo moreno foi uma simples lasagna vegetariana. Ele adorava massas verdes e, apesar de ter ido apenas uma vez aquele restaurante, o advogado se lembrava muito bem do excelente tempero. A fama do local não era superficial. O louro, por sua vez, pediu rondelli de presunto com ricota, mas ao molho marguerita. O vinho também havia sido sua escolha, um encorpado tinto italiano de alguma região da Sicília. O rapaz era um excelente conhecedor de bebidas, e aquele detalhe não passou despercebido por Masayoshi.

O restaurante possuía somente um andar, mas era largo. As primeiras mesas eram compostas por quatro cadeiras e reservadas para grupos. Atrás, dividida por uma divisória, existiam as mesas duplas reservadas para uma ou duas pessoas. Os dois homens estavam em uma mesa próxima à parede. Daquele local eles podiam ouvir a deliciosa música que emanava de dois violinistas e um pianista que estavam em uma espécie de palco montado no centro, mas na extremidade esquerda. Música também foi o primeiro assunto entre eles, e após falarem sobre o tempo, trabalhos e trivialidades da vida, Masayoshi pegou-se encarando sua companhia e tentando imaginar o que mais poderia ser dito quando não havia mais o que comer e o vinho estava no fim_. Eu não consigo saber o que ele está pensando..._ O moreno pousou a taça na mesa. Só haveria um jeito de descobrir.

"Rafaelle..." A voz do advogado soou baixa e sua mão tocou a mão do garoto. "Você gostaria de ir para minha casa?"

A cor rosada pareceu subir da mão até o rosto, terminando no último fio de cabelo. O italiano não retirou a mão, concordando de maneira visivelmente transtornada, mas que só serviu para atiçar um pouco mais os desejos não tão puros de Masayoshi. A atendente foi chamada, a conta depositada sobre a mesa, porém, antes que Rafaelle pudesse levar a mão até a carteira, o moreno pagou ambas as refeições.

"Não, por favor, deixe-me pagar. Eu o convidei." O louro ficou sério pela primeira vez na noite.

"Isso é o de menos, vamos?" O advogado fez sinal para que ele fosse à frente. Seus olhos encararam a figura de sua companhia e sua boca encheu-se de saliva. _Você pode me pagar de outra forma, rapaz._

A caminhada até o carro foi feita em silêncio. Masayoshi abriu a porta para o italiano, sentindo-se extremamente cavalheiro naquele dia. A distância até sua casa era de cerca de dez minutos, e ele sabia que esse tempo seria gasto sem palavras. Rafaelle encarava o seu lado da janela, o olhar sério, mas o rosto vermelho. O moreno se martirizava internamente, sabendo que não era justo fazer aquilo. _É impossível que ele não saiba o motivo pelo qual eu o estou levando para minha casa._ O carro virou à esquerda e seguiu por uma longa subida. O advogado tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos moralistas, e no fim seus desejos carnais acabaram vencendo. O veículo foi estacionado em frente à entrada, como de costume, e ambos abriram as portas ao mesmo tempo. A noite estava fria, formando pequenas fumacinhas embaixo de seus narizes. Masayoshi foi à frente, subindo os curtos degraus e abrindo a porta de sua casa. Rafaelle entrou em seguida, o pescoço afundado dentro do cachecol branco.

"Gostaria de uma xícara de café?" O moreno tentou soar amigável.

"Eu gostaria de uma taça de vinho." O louro respondeu enquanto tirava os sapatos.

"Espere no sofá."

O advogado seguiu para a cozinha, indo direto para a porta da despensa que servia como uma mini-adega. Sua escolha foi um vinho francês, e sua mão pegou com graça duas taças que descansavam no porta-copos. O italiano estava sentado no sofá, as pernas juntas e uma postura discreta. As mãos se esfregavam, provavelmente buscando uma maneira de se aquecerem. _Ah! O aquecedor._ Masayoshi pousou a garrafa e as taças sobre a mesinha de centro, seguindo até o canto da sala. O aquecedor foi ligado e seria uma questão de minutos até aquele lugar se tornar agradável.

"Ótima escolha." Rafaelle sorriu ao segurar a garrafa de vinho.

"Obrigado."

O moreno sentou-se ao lado, bebericando um pouco da beboda. Aquela garrafa havia sido comprada em sua última visita a Veneza, e fora indicação de um amigo (e ex-amante) sommelier. Recordar-se daquele homem fez os lábios do advogado formarem um meio sorriso. _Ele era 10 anos mais velho e tão delicioso quanto os vinhos que vendia. _Os olhos negros de Masayoshi pousaram em sua companhia, observando aquela pessoa. O louro era pequeno e aparentava ser muito mais jovem. Quando entraram no restaurante, o italiano precisou mostrar a identidade, pois a atendente disse que não poderia servir bebidas para menores. Foi preciso uma longa conversa, já que a maioridade para álcool no Japão era de 21 anos. _Ele ficou muito sem graça. Eu precisei falar tudo_. _Porém, no final, ele só mencionou o nome do Chefe e a situação mudou. _O moreno deu mais um gole na taça, não reparando que o conteúdo havia terminado. _Ele me faz pensar em muitos absurdos. Eu nunca dormi com alguém tão novo. Soa quase proibido._ A taça foi pousada na mesa de centro e o advogado passou a língua pelos lábios. Ele estava no clima para a sobremesa.

Rafaelle pareceu perceber o que estava para acontecer. O vinho havia sumido de sua taça, mas ele a manteve nas mãos, como uma forma de distanciar-se. Masayoshi esticou a mão, retirando-a de entre os dedos e a pousando junto à primeira. Seus dedos tocaram o rosto do louro, sentindo a pele pálida e quente. Os dois se entreolharam e o moreno sorriu de canto antes de se aproximar. Entretanto, o italiano ergueu a mão, fazendo com que o advogado beijasse as pontas de seus dedos ao invés de seus lábios. _Fedelho!_

"E-Espere..." A voz de Rafaelle soou trêmula.

"Não me diga que desistiu?" Masayoshi tentava esconder a frustração. Ele não tinha mais idade ou paciência para joguinhos. _Por isso eu detesto os mais novos._ "Você sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se entrasse aqui novamente. Não diga que não entendeu meu convite."

"N-Não é isso..." O louro pareceu ofendido. Seu olhar desviou-se por um momento e ele agarrou o sobretudo, como se estivesse se protegendo. "M-Mas eu nunca fiz isso antes. É a primeira vez."

"Você é virgem?" _E lá vamos nós..._ O moreno já desconfiava. Aquela timidez excessiva só poderia esconder inexperiência sexual.

"S-Sim." O italiano apertou ainda mais seu sobretudo. "E-Eu nunca estive com _ninguém_."

"Nós podemos começar devagar..." O advogado não gostava de falta de experiência. Ele não era professor. Não era sua função fazer aquilo, mas ele abriria uma exceção. "Eu prometo que serei gentil..."

"Você não entendeu..." Rafaelle dessa vez usou a palma da mão para afastar o rosto de Masayoshi e aquele gesto o enfureceu. "E-Eu nunca estive com _ninguém_..." As palavras se tornaram ainda mais confusas. "E-Eu não sei o que fazer..."

"Espere..." O moreno colocou a mão na testa. Aquilo era demais até mesmo para ele. "Você nunca sequer beijou outra pessoa?"

A resposta estava estampada naqueles belos e grandes olhos azuis.

A boca do moreno se entreabriu por um momento. Aquilo era difícil de digerir. Um rapaz bonito e educado como aquele não havia tido nenhum contato com outro ser humano por 18 anos? _Qual o problema com os italianos?_

As palavras faltaram ao advogado e tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi encarar sua companhia com um misto de estupefação e uma absurda curiosidade. O louro abaixou os olhos devagar e foi então que Masayoshi percebeu que estava sendo indiscreto e até mesmo grosseiro.

"Desculpe, eu agi mal." O italiano encarava as próprias mãos. "Eu sei que o levei a acreditar que faríamos alguma coisa esta noite, mas a verdade é que eu não tenho experiência alguma e no final serei apenas peso morto, não é? Eu realmente sinto muito." Rafaelle ficou em pé. A decepção em sua voz e face era tão profunda que chegava a ser quase palpável. "Obrigado por me acompanhar. Eu me diverti bastante e a comida estava deliciosa. E desculpe novamente."

Foi um _click_.

Um silencioso e íntimo _click_ que fez com que o moreno esticasse a mão e tocasse o pulso do rapaz antes que ele desse o primeiro passo. O advogado sabia a força que usaria naquele movimento, o suficiente para que o louro fosse puxado para trás e caísse sobre seu colo. Sua outra mão serviu como apoio e somente ao ver o italiano sentado em suas pernas foi que Masayoshi conseguiu amenizar um pouco a maneira como seu coração batia. No momento em que viu aquela expressão triste algo dentro do moreno pareceu acordar. Sua mão moveu-se sem que ele pudesse entender o que acontecia, subindo pela nuca de Rafaelle e puxando-a devagar. Os lábios se encontraram de maneira desajeitada, como dois estranhos. O advogado moveu seus próprios lábios vagarosamente, fazendo com que sua companhia os sentisse.

"Abra a boca e feche os olhos, Rafaelle."

A voz de Masayoshi soou rouca e baixa. O louro fez o que lhe foi pedido, mas suas mãos tremiam enquanto se apoiavam aos ombros do moreno. O beijo começou devagar, casto. O advogado esperou, provou e incitou o italiano a seguir seu ritmo. No início apenas os lábios se encontraram, movendo-se devagar. A língua de Masayoshi entrou devagar pela boca de Rafaelle. As mãos em seus ombros se tornaram mais apertadas, e ele encontrou facilmente o que procurava. As línguas se esbarravam desajeitadas e estranhas. Os movimentos do louro eram totalmente inexperientes e ele parou na metade, afastando o rosto corado.

"De-Desculpe, eu não sei o que fazer." Havia lágrimas de pura vergonha em seus olhos.

O moreno precisou se controlar para não abraçá-lo. A ideia de ter alguém sem experiência sempre o desagradou, mas com o italiano era diferente. Seu corpo respondia prontamente à inexperiência e havia algo extremamente sensual em poder _ensinar_ aquelas coisas. O advogado tocou o rosto do rapaz sentado em seu colo e a ponta de seus dedos sentiu os lábios bem preenchidos e vermelhos.

"Você está muito nervoso, precisa relaxar." Masayoshi retirou o cachecol do pescoço de Rafaelle. Seus dedos começaram a abrir o sobretudo, até sentirem os olhos azuis o encarando com nervosismo. "Não se preocupe, nós não faremos nada além de beijos esta noite. Eu apenas quero que você se sinta à vontade."

As palavras pareceram surtir efeito e o louro deixou que seu sobretudo fosse retirado. Por baixo do casaco claro havia uma blusa fina de lã escura. O moreno fez sinal para que ele se levantasse um pouco e se sentasse novamente, mas desta vez com um joelho de cada lado. O italiano obedeceu sem pestanejar, mas assim que sentou seu corpo ergueu-se levemente. O advogado o segurou pela cintura, temendo que ele fugisse.

"A culpa é sua." Masayoshi sorriu ao se referir a sua própria ereção. Suas mãos desceram devagar pelo corpo do rapaz, e, ao sentar-se novamente, o louro deixou escapar um suspiro tão sensual que foi difícil para o moreno controlar seu corpo. "E eu acredito que não sou o único." O italiano corou, mas não respondeu. O advogado o trouxe mais para perto, fazendo com que os corpos se encontrassem. "Eu quero que segure meu rosto... isso, assim. E quero que me beije como quiser. Não existe segredo. Apenas deixe seus instintos guiá-lo, está bem?"

Masayoshi não sabia se foi o clima, ou aquele íntimo contato, ou simplesmente porque Rafaelle possuía hormônios demais estocados, mas assim que os lábios voltaram a se encontrar foi como se uma onda de eletricidade percorresse ambos os corpos. As línguas se encontraram rapidamente, e o louro moveu seus lábios com vontade e pressa, mesmo que ainda de maneira desajeitada. O moreno segurava a cintura do rapaz com força, mantendo o contato sempre presente. O beijo foi longo e transbordou desejo. Em determinado momento o italiano começou a mover o quadril sobre a ereção do advogado, provavelmente por puro reflexo. Os suspiros logo se transformaram em baixos gemidos, e as curtas pausas para ar eram praticamente inexistentes.

"Bom, não é?" Masayoshi passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios do rapaz. Rafaelle segurou seu rosto e o beijou com fúria, como se já soubesse exatamente o que fazer. _Essas crianças de hoje são assustadoras._ Uma das mãos do moreno desceu pela coxa do louro. Ele havia dito que não faria nada, mas seria impossível. Ele estava tão excitado que a única coisa que o impedia de simplesmente possuir aquele rapaz, ali, naquele momento, era sua moral. "Rafaelle..." A voz do advogado soou rouca. Seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço pálido, provando a pele e deixando uma visível marca de beijo. "Eu quero tocar você..."

Desta vez o garoto não negou ou teve qualquer acesso de timidez. Os olhos azuis estavam embaçados por prazer e o advogado sabia que se insistisse um pouco mais ele conseguiria até mesmo dormir com o rapaz. _Ainda não._

"Você já fez isso antes?" Masayoshi abria os botões da calça escura do italiano. Ele sentia a ereção por baixo daquela camada de roupa.

"C-Claro! Eu não sou uma criança!" A resposta saiu rapidamente.

"Hm..." O moreno abaixou os olhos, sentindo o corpo tremer por antecipação. A ereção de Rafaelle era incrivelmente visível por baixo da roupa de baixo branca. Ela estava úmida por causa do pré-orgasmo, tornando tudo ainda mais interessante. "Abra a minha calça."

As mãos do louro tremeram o tempo todo. O zíper da calça do advogado desceu devagar, porém, o rapaz tornou-se tímido demais para continuar. Masayoshi tentou não rir, retirando sua ereção de dentro da roupa de baixo negra e fazendo o mesmo com o membro do italiano. Houve um baixo gemido quando ambas as ereções se encontraram.

"Você terá de me ajudar." O moreno segurou as mãos de Rafaelle, fazendo com que elas tocassem também os membros. O rapaz parecia mais curioso do que tímido. "Acha que consegue?"

"S-Sim..."

O advogado voltou a capturar os lábios de Rafaelle e foi uma questão de tempo até ambos estarem novamente no clima. Desta vez os gemidos foram mais altos, e aqueles sons se misturavam ao barulho do beijo, aos suspiros, e ao erótico som das duas ereções sendo masturbadas ao mesmo tempo. Em determinado momento o louro estava tão concentrado que Masayoshi não se importou em fazer todo o trabalho. O clímax do italiano veio primeiro, atingindo a camisa que o moreno vestia. Rafaelle não se afastou, pelo contrário. Seus lábios se projetaram para frente e partiu dele a iniciativa para o beijo. Desta vez foi o advogado quem se surpreendeu, não somente pela carícia, mas pela maneira como os dedos daquele rapaz se moviam sobre sua ereção. O orgasmo de Masayoshi aconteceu pouco tempo depois, e ele não fez nada além de deixar com que sua companhia movesse aqueles belos e finos dedos ao redor de seu membro. O beijo, porém, durou muito tempo. Os dois permaneceram naquela posição e, embora o desejo ainda existisse, havia algo terno na forma como os lábios se moviam. Quando eles se afastaram Rafaelle tinha um sorriso infantil e satisfeito.

"Foi bom, não?" O moreno beijou o queixo do louro. Seus lábios sorriam. Aquilo havia sido melhor do que muitas noites de sexo que ele já havia feito.

"Sim..."

O italiano fechou os olhos e permitiu-se ser um pouco mimado. Outro beijo aconteceria após alguns segundos, mas ele não seria o último da noite. O advogado ajudou Rafaelle a se limpar, e os dois entraram em um estranho e íntimo contato, todavia, sem nenhuma conotação sexual. Havia um ar diferente entre eles, a maneira como se olhavam e falavam, como se aquela não fosse a primeira vez. Masayoshi chamou um táxi e acompanhou o louro até a porta. Ali eles trocaram o último beijo da noite, e só pararam quando o taxista buzinou.

"E-Eu posso voltar outro dia?" Aquelas palavras de repente trouxeram o moreno para a realidade.

"Quanto tempo você ficará no Japão?"

"Duas semanas." O italiano pareceu ter sentido a mesma coisa. Até aquele momento nenhum deles pareceu ter se lembrado de um simples e vital detalhe: eles moravam em países diferentes.

"Então eu serei seu por essas duas semanas." O advogado segurou a mão de Rafaelle, depositando um gentil beijo. "Use-as bem."

O louro corou e sorriu, acenando antes de descer até a calçada.

Masayoshi permaneceu na soleira, como de costume, e entrou apenas quando o táxi havia deixado a rua. Seus olhos negros encararam o corredor e ele passou a mão na nuca. Aquela era sua casa. Aquele era seu corredor. Porém, havia algo diferente.

Ele não sentia como se fosse a mesma pessoa.

**x**

Masayoshi não se lembrava da última vez que se permitiu alguns dias de férias, mas por quase duas semanas sua agenda esteve fechada. Na verdade, o trabalho não parou. Durante o dia ele se dedicada aos clientes, participava de reuniões, assistia casos, etc. Entretanto, durante a noite – quase todas as noites – ele se pegava recebendo a inusitada visita de um rapaz que havia mantido sua promessa.

O moreno não acreditou que ele retornaria. Quando Rafaelle deixou sua casa, o advogado achou que aquela seria mais uma típica despedida entre pessoas que não eram nem amigos e nem amantes. Porém, duas noites depois daquela, o louro estava novamente na soleira de sua porta. O rosto vermelho – e ele tinha certeza de que aquilo não era decorrência exclusivamente do frio –, os cabelos pintados por pequenos flocos de neve, e o mesmo olhar cheio de expectativas. Seria desnecessário dizer o que todas aquelas visitas significaram, ou o que ambos fizeram naqueles preciosos dias. Masayoshi ficou surpreso com a facilidade com que o italiano aprendia as coisas. Os beijos se tornaram melhores, menos desajeitados e mais profundos. Rafaelle demorou algum tempo para ter coragem de tocar o moreno, mas após a quinta noite o pudor deu lugar à curiosidade e o advogado mentiria se dissesse que não sentiu uma pontinha de satisfação por ser justo ele a incitar tais desejos.

Entretanto, não houve sexo. Os beijos eram ousados, os toques cheios de uma forte luxúria, mas Masayoshi deu o seu melhor para não chegar aos _finalmentes_. _Nós fizemos quase tudo, mas Rafaelle não parece pronto._ Aquele pensamento cruzou novamente a mente do moreno. Ele havia deixado seus devaneios esvaírem por um momento. Seus lábios se moveram devagar, ainda sentindo o gosto do vinho, enquanto suas mãos apertavam as coxas de sua companhia.

"Rafaelle..." A voz soou rouca. Os dois estavam sobre a larga cama de casal, vestindo apenas as calças sociais. A perda de roupas foi consecutiva. Em uma semana eles deixaram a sala para o conforto do quarto, e a temperatura também se tornou diferente. O louro estava por cima, os lábios se movendo como se tivessem nascido para fazer aquilo. Ambos estavam levemente suados e as respirações estavam ofegantes por causa do recente orgasmo. Eles não faziam sexo, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre quantas vezes eles não se perderam na busca por prazer.

"Vamos até o fim, Masayoshi-_san_." O italiano afastou os lábios. Seu rosto estava absurdamente corado.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia." Masayoshi tentou não soar excitado. Havia algo extremamente erótico em ouvir-se sendo chamado por aquele honorífico através daqueles lábios quase infantis.

"Permita-me discordar."

O moreno descobriu, durante aqueles dias, que o louro possuía métodos eficazes de sempre conseguir o que queria. O italiano era tão curioso quanto inexperiente, e quando beijar se tornou insuficiente o advogado precisou mostrar os truques que tinha nas mangas. A primeira vez que Masayoshi ofereceu sexo oral a Rafaelle foi como se o Natal tivesse chegado novamente. Ignorando o fato de que o orgasmo do louro aconteceu em uma questão de segundos, o rapaz havia ficado encantado com aquilo, praticamente _pedindo_ para fazer o mesmo. A prática realmente levava a perfeição e, em duas semanas, o que havia começado bagunçado e mal feito se transformou em uma das coisas mais prazerosas que o advogado já recebeu na vida. O italiano arrastou-se até seu baixo ventre, colocando a ereção entre seus lábios. Os dois haviam acabado de se tocarem, então o membro de Masayoshi estava incrivelmente sensível. Os suspiros baixos o fizeram fechar os olhos, sentindo as pequeninas ondas de eletricidade que percorriam todo seu corpo. Rafaelle era dedicado, seus movimentos eram precisos e havia uma beleza hipnótica em ver uma face tão inocente fazendo algo tão... deliciosamente sujo.

"Masayoshi-san..." Os olhos negros se abriram devagar. O louro havia erguido a cabeça, e o olhava como se implorasse. "Diga o que eu preciso fazer, porque eu _realmente_ quero ir até o fim."

O moreno passou as mãos nos cabelos. Ele sabia que a decisão estava em suas mãos. Uma oportunidade como aquela não batia duas vezes em sua porta. As inúmeras possibilidades que somente um amante inexperiente proporcionava eram incríveis, porém, o advogado estava receoso. Ele sabia que Rafaelle iria embora em no máximo dois dias e que aquela era provavelmente a última noite que tinham juntos. Masayoshi suspirou, fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que sua companhia se livrasse das roupas restantes. O louro retirou a calça e a roupa de baixo quase ao mesmo tempo, arrastando-se para o outro lado da cama e não se importando de deixar seu corpo visível. O moreno retirou somente a calça e ficou em pé, abrindo seu largo guarda-roupa e pegando o tubo de lubrificante. Os preservativos ficavam em uma pequena caixinha e ele pegou uma quantidade a olho.

"Nós vamos tentar, mas se eu notar que não é possível nós vamos parar."

_Quem eu estou querendo enganar?_ O advogado ajoelhou-se na cama, sobrepondo o italiano. Sua companhia era menor e mais delicada, quase indefesa. Masayoshi afastou as pernas sem nenhum tipo de aviso, puxando o rapaz um pouco mais para baixo. Aquele simples gesto pareceu excitar Rafaelle e todo aquele erótico jogo de poder tornava a situação peculiar. O tubo de lubrificante foi aberto e o moreno despejou uma generosa quantidade diretamente sobre a entrada do louro. _Ele está pronto. Eu só adiei esse momento porque parte de mim não queria manchar algo tão... puro._ Durante aqueles dias os dois trocaram carícias mais íntimas e o advogado conseguiu penetrar dois dedos. Rafaelle chegou ao orgasmo no mesmo instante. Naquela noite, Masayoshi manteve os mesmos movimentos lentos. O primeiro dedo precisou de algum tempo, mas o segundo entrou com mais facilidade, e, como esperado, o louro chegou ao clímax após alguns segundos. O moreno sorriu de canto, satisfeito. Não era tão comum conseguir chegar ao orgasmo apenas com _aquele_ estímulo. Grande parte dos homens precisava também se masturbar.

A preparação durou o tempo suficiente para que o italiano tivesse uma nova ereção. O advogado estava em seu limite, sem acreditar que havia conseguido se conter por tanto tempo. A roupa de baixo foi retirada e o preservativo colocado com rapidez e destreza. Masayoshi encarou sua companhia, sorrindo de canto e abaixando-se. Seus lábios tocaram a testa de Rafaelle, depositando um gentil beijo. _Ele não parece assustado. Ele realmente deve estar curioso._

"A-Apenas vá devagar, e-está bem?" O louro tinha a voz trêmula. Ele não aparentava o nervosismo que sua voz denunciava.

"Eu jamais o machucaria."

O moreno não soube por que disse justamente aquilo, mas as palavras parecem ter funcionado. O italiano balançou a cabeça em positivo, afastando as próprias pernas como se mostrasse que dava permissão para o que aconteceria em seguida. O advogado desceu ambas as mãos ao redor da cintura de Rafaelle, notando que elas tremiam. Aquilo era tão inédito que o deixou surpreso. _Eu estou nervoso. Eu nunca estive nervoso ao fazer sexo. _Masayoshi pegou o travesseiro mais próximo, colocando-o embaixo do quadril de seu parceiro. Aquilo facilitaria o ato e ele não precisaria colocar muita força em suas estocadas. A ereção entrou devagar, invadindo aquele apertado espaço. A respiração do louro estava alta e o moreno sabia que precisaria acalmá-lo ou jamais conseguiria ir até o fim. O advogado inclinou-se um pouco à frente, o suficiente para que seus lábios tocassem os lábios do rapaz que estava por baixo.

"Concentre-se em mim, está bem?"

A voz de Masayoshi soou baixa, quase um sussurro. Sua língua invadiu a boca do louro, sendo recebida de maneira necessitada. O beijo se tornou profundo, intenso, e, quando o membro finalmente deslizou por completo dentro do italiano, o moreno juntou as sobrancelhas e gemeu. _Apertado... muito apertado._

"E-Eu me sinto estranho." Rafaelle havia aberto os olhos. Aquelas duas poças azuis estavam úmidas.

"Não se preocupe, agora a coisa realmente fica boa."

O advogado lambeu os lábios do louro antes de voltar à posição inicial. Suas mãos seguraram a cintura do rapaz e seu membro retirou-se devagar, penetrando-o novamente. O italiano gemeu alto e tentou fechar as pernas, mas Masayoshi não permitiu. A terceira estocada foi mais rápida e acertou o ponto especial de Rafaelle, fazendo-o arquear as costas do colchão e gemer novamente, mas desta vez seu timbre havia sido outro. O moreno retirou os óculos, deixando-os sobre a cama. As estocadas seguintes marcaram o início do ritmo e com ele as incríveis e satisfatórias reações de Rafaelle. O garoto não se importava em deixar sua voz ecoar pelo quarto. A cada penetrada era como se ele estivesse sendo torturado. Após os minutos iniciais, o advogado notou que o quadril do louro começava a se mover para baixo, mostrando inconsciente que aquele corpo aprovava o estímulo e que pedia mais. A excitação de Masayoshi se tornou maior e suas estocadas mais fortes.

Durante cinco minutos o moreno possuiu aquele rapaz como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ele sabia que precisaria ir devagar, ainda mais com alguém inexperiente, mas foi impossível. A maneira como o italiano reagia, a expressão em seu rosto, a voz erótica e satisfeita... tudo naquela pessoa transbordada sensualidade. Entretanto, não seria possível esquecer a inexperiência, pois em cinco minutos Rafaelle chegaria novamente ao orgasmo, e infelizmente o advogado o acompanharia. Foi impossível para ele controlar seu próprio clímax, ainda mais quando os músculos do louro pressionaram seu membro. Eram raros os momentos em que Masayoshi chegava ao orgasmo junto de seus amantes, mas o dueto de gemidos o deixou satisfeito. O italiano o olhava diretamente, a pele vermelha e a respiração descompassada. O moreno saiu de dentro daquele pequeno corpo, retirando o preservativo, lacrando-o e jogando-o no lixo que ficava embaixo da cama. Seu corpo inclinou-se à frente e ele beijou aqueles lábios rosados com fome.

"Você não se sente estranho agora, não?"

Rafaelle balançou a cabeça em negativo, segurando o rosto do advogado e retribuindo a carícia. Os dois permaneceram naquela posição por longos minutos. Não foi preciso nenhum acordo verbal para avisar que eles continuariam. Os corpos se envolviam com paixão e necessidade; os lábios se moviam com pressa e, ao sentir sua ereção reaparecer, o moreno mordeu levemente a orelha do louro, pedindo que ele se virasse.

A segunda vez foi ainda melhor do que a primeira. O advogado não sabia se havia sido a posição, ou porque seu membro se movia com muito mais facilidade, mas a verdade é que ele não sentiu a resistência inicial, muito pelo contrário. O italiano estava muito mais receptivo, incitando-o com movimentos ousados e pedindo que ele o penetrasse com força. Há muito tempo Masayoshi não fazia sexo de forma tão gratificante. _Mikael foi o único homem que conseguiu me fazer sentir essa vontade._

Os gemidos ecoavam pelas paredes, e a temperatura do quarto contrastava totalmente com a brisa gélida que soprava do lado de fora. E, naquele momento, o moreno pensou como seria dormir com a mesma pessoa todos os dias. Como seria poder tocar, beijar e sentir uma única pessoa. Como seria se Rafaelle não precisasse ir...

**x**

O advogado acordou sem que o despertador precisasse ser acionado. Acostumado a levantar cedo, Masayoshi sentiu quando seu corpo lhe disse que o descanso havia sido suficiente. O moreno levou a mão até a cômoda, tateando a superfície e derrubando o tubo de lubrificante antes que pudesse achar seus óculos. O relógio marcava pouco mais de 8hs, e o barulho pareceu ter incomodado sua companhia. O louro estava deitado ao lado, completamente enrolado no edredom, como uma lagarta dentro do casulo. A única parte visível eram seus cabelos e a cena fez o advogado sorrir. Suas pernas o colocaram de pé e Masayoshi espreguiçou-se, nu e arrepiado por causa do tempo frio. _Eu preciso de um banho..._ O moreno coçou a nuca e deixou o quarto, abrindo e fechando a porta com cuidado. _Ele provavelmente não acordará tão cedo._

O banho foi rápido e relaxante. A casa inteira parecia fazer parte de um necrotério, então a primeira coisa que o advogado fez ao sair do banho foi ligar o aquecedor e se dirigir até a cozinha. A cafeteira começou a trabalhar ao lado da torradeira, enquanto Masayoshi lavava as taças que foram utilizadas na noite anterior. Sua cabeça estava clara, suas ideias incrivelmente ordenadas e ele não se surpreendeu por se sentir tão dono de si mesmo. O café da manhã foi tomado na sala, após uma rápida passada na entrada da casa para pegar o jornal que havia sido entregue nas escadas. Não havia nada de inédito nas notícias ou qualquer coisa que valesse a pena ler com afinco. _A Economia está em crise desde que nasci..._ O moreno bebericou um pouco de café. Aquele gesto o fez lembrar-se da noite anterior. _Eu dormi com um garoto. Então existe algo além do fundo do poço, hm?_ O advogado deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para o jornal. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que chorava pelo leite derramado, ainda mais quando o assunto era sexual.

Rafaelle acordou depois das 10hs. Masayoshi havia tomado café e repassava alguns trabalhos pendentes quando o louro apareceu na sala. Ele vestia uma camisa branca – que era do moreno, provavelmente pega por engano –, e seus cabelos estavam completamente desarrumados. O advogado parou o que lia, erguendo os olhos e tentando não sorrir.

"B-Bom dia." O italiano tentava fazer com que a camisa cobrisse suas coxas. Era impossível.

"Bom dia. Como se sente?"

"B-Bem..." Rafaelle desistira de omitir suas pernas e agora tentava domar seus cabelos. "Eu gostaria de usar o banheiro."

"Segunda porta no corredor." Masayoshi ficou em pé. "Fique a vontade para tomar um banho. Eu levarei uma toalha e suas roupas devem estar limpas."

"Obrigado."

O rapaz seguiu rapidamente até o corredor e o moreno se dirigiu para a cozinha. A cafeteira voltou a funcionar e o advogado usou aquele tempo para arrumar a cama, abrir as janelas e ir até a área de serviço. Ele havia lavado as roupas do italiano, pois elas estavam simplesmente imprestáveis depois de toda a _brincadeira_ da noite anterior. A secadora havia feito o trabalho, então só restava passar. Masayoshi fez tudo aquilo em menos de dez minutos. Quando Rafaelle reapareceu, ele parecia outro: os cabelos estavam lavados e penteados, suas roupas limpas e seus olhos brilhavam. O café da manhã havia sido servido e ele agradeceu várias vezes pela hospitalidade antes de se sentar. O moreno o acompanhou durante a refeição, mas não beliscou nada. A conversa entre eles foi basicamente nula e, quando terminou, o louro agradeceu e disse que precisaria ir.

"Quando você retorna para a Itália?"

O advogado ajudou sua companhia a vestir o sobretudo.

"Esta noite." O italiano abaixou os olhos e agradeceu a ajuda. "Mas meu Chefe tem uma reunião depois do almoço e eu preciso estar presente."

Masayoshi não questionou ou sugeriu nada. Os dois caminharam na direção da porta e Rafaelle calçou os sapatos e ajeitou o cachecol branco em seu pescoço. O moreno fez menção de girar a chave, mas sua companhia virou-se e foi impossível não se distrair. O louro aproximou-se devagar, puxando o advogado pela camisa e o beijando profundamente. Masayoshi jamais negaria um beijo, então não foi preciso muito para colocá-lo no clima. Suas mãos envolveram o rapaz, e seu corpo o guiou até o lado, prensando-o contra a parede e intensificando a carícia. O beijo foi lento, mas profundo. As línguas se encontravam e se misturavam e seria impossível dizer que até duas semanas o italiano nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Quando os lábios se afastaram, Rafaelle pareceu querer dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca. O moreno sorriu, tocando a cabeça loura e bagunçando-a devagar.

"Adeus, Rafaelle."

O rapaz ergueu os olhos azuis e naquele momento o advogado sentiu algo apertado em seu peito. Rafaelle desejou um baixo "Até logo", saindo quando a porta foi aberta. O táxi já estava do outro lado da calçada, mas Masayoshi não permaneceu na soleira para se despedir visualmente do italiano. A porta foi fechada e o moreno encarou a mão que havia acabado de girar a chave. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele se despedia de um amante. _Hayato simplesmente foi embora depois que terminamos. Mikael estava embaixo de outro homem e todos os restantes foram antes que eu acordasse ou eu ia embora dos motéis primeiro. _O advogado coçou a nuca e seguiu pelo corredor. Era hora de retornar a sua vida.

**x**

As estações mudaram. O inverno, naquele ano, havia sido extremamente rigoroso, a ponto de Masayoshi precisar dormir com o aquecedor ligado. As ruas ganharam a cor cinza, a neve havia se acumulado sobre as calçadas e não havia melhor companhia para as noites do que uma boa xícara de chá e um cobertor quente. Em outra época o moreno teria optado por uma companhia mais, digamos, "humana". Porém, naqueles três meses, o advogado não havia tocado outro ser humano. Ele tentou, claro, mas antes mesmo que seus lábios beijassem a companhia fácil que ele havia conhecido no bar Masayoshi sabia que não conseguiria.

A princípio ele achou que estivesse ficando velho, que a sua fase de _diversão_ havia terminado. Entretanto, aquela ideia logo foi afastada, pois, se ele não possuía mais libido, como explicar a ereção que surgia todas as manhãs? Ou que reaparecia durante a tarde? O problema não estava em seus 32 anos, mas sim em algo que havia passado rapidamente por sua vida, mas o tocado de uma maneira que ninguém havia feito antes. O moreno não queria trazer para sua casa desconhecidos. Ele não queria envolver estranhos. O que o advogado queria estava além do oceano, em outro continente, e que provavelmente não se lembrava mais de que ele existia.

Rafaelle não voltou a contatá-lo. Uma semana depois do ocorrido naquela casa, o contrato foi oficializado, porém, quem retornou sua ligação foi um estrangeiro de nome Romário. Quando questionou sobre o louro, a resposta do outro homem foi apenas "Ocupado...". O advogado também não entrou em contato. Sua mente esteve, por todos aqueles três meses, povoada por lembranças daquelas duas semanas que passaram juntos, mas Masayoshi não era o tipo de pessoa que se permitia fantasiar relacionamentos mentais ou reencontros românticos. Ele já havia aceitado que eles provavelmente não se encontrariam mais, e aquilo não o incomodava _muito_. _Ele apenas me fez lembrar Mikael. A semelhança era muito grande. _Com a mente decidida a não se importar, o moreno abraçou o inverno como um amante ousado e seguiu em frente.

O céu estava azul naquela manhã. A temperatura ainda não estava alta ou agradável, mas o frio absurdo não seria mais sentido pelo menos por uns seis meses. O advogado estava na cozinha quando o telefone tocou. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso por causa do horário, mas sorriu ao ver o nome no visor do telefone.

"Bom dia, Hayato."

"Bom dia." A voz do outro lado não parecia sonolenta, apesar de ainda ser pouco mais de 7hs da manhã. "Desculpe se eu o acordei."

"Eu já estava acordado." Masayoshi deu um gole na xícara que estava em suas mãos. O café desceu quente e ideal. "A que devo a honra em poder ouvir sua voz?" A pessoa do outro lado não respondeu de imediato. Quando finalmente falou, a voz do Guardião da Tempestade parecia mais baixa. _Oh, ele está escondido._ "Você está se escondendo do namorado, Hayato? Por acaso ele ficaria bravo se soubesse que você está me telefonando?"

Silêncio. _É incrivelmente satisfatório estar certo._

"Como eu dizia..." O Braço Direito do Décimo continuou como se não tivesse ouvido nada. "Eu apenas quero confirmar se você recebeu meu e-mail. Eu preciso desses documentos até o fim de semana e sei que estou pedindo algo quase impossível, então me comprometo a pagar o dobro pelo trabalho."

"Não é impossível." Masayoshi pousou a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro de sua sala. "Eu comecei a olhá-los e posso entregá-los na sexta. Eu cobrarei o mesmo, mas quero entregá-los pessoalmente."

"Você está fazendo de propósito, não é?" O homem de cabelos prateados suspirou.

"Sim." O moreno riu baixo. Ele havia se esquecido como adorava falar com aquela pessoa.

"Certo, eu vou buscá-los." Gokudera concordou após alguns resmungos. "Mas você parece diferente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Desta vez foi o advogado quem ficou em silêncio. Masayoshi coçou a nuca, encarando um dos quadros pendurados em sua parede. A paisagem era abstrata e com tons azuis. _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

"Não. Tudo continua a mesma coisa." O moreno coçou a nuca. "Hayato, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Hm..."

"Você está feliz?"

O advogado não sabia por que havia dito aquilo. Ele sabia que o Guardião da Tempestade estava feliz. Há algumas semanas ele havia visto o Braço Direito no centro comercial acompanhado de seu amante. Os dois pareciam alheios, presos em seu próprio mundo pessoal. Aquela foi a primeira fez que Masayoshi viu um sorriso tão genuinamente feliz partindo daquela pessoa.

"Sim." A voz do homem de cabelos prateados soou mais baixa e com um tom diferente. _Ele está sorrindo._ "Eu estou muito feliz."

"Bom saber."

O moreno também sorriu. Ele estava contente por Gokudera.

O advogado entreabriu os lábios para marcar o local do encontro, mas o barulho da campainha fez com que aquele pensamento se dispersasse. Os dois acabaram se despedindo às pressas e Masayoshi desligou o telefone enquanto caminhava na direção da porta. Ele não havia saído ainda, então provavelmente o rapaz que entregava os jornais desistira de atirá-los sobre o portão. Nos dias frios os jornais acabavam enterrados na neve. _Mas o inverno ficou para trás..._

A porta foi aberta e o moreno sentiu seus dedos apertarem o telefone com força.

O jornal estava ali, mas quem o segurava não era o garoto que os entregava todas as manhãs. A pessoa ainda era um garoto, mas não japonês. A altura ainda era mediana, a pele continuava branca, mas os cabelos louros estavam um pouco maiores, descendo pelos ombros. Entretanto, os olhos azuis eram os mesmos: belos, profundos e tímidos.

"B-Bom dia!" A voz de Rafaelle saiu baixa e ele ofereceu o jornal rapidamente.

"Bom dia." Masayoshi sentiu os músculos de seu rosto se repuxarem, mas ele não sorriu.

"Desculpe por vir tão cedo." O louro passou a mão na nuca. Ele vestia uma roupa social escura. "Eu me esqueci do fuso horário."

"Você chegou agora?" O moreno ficou surpreso.

"S-Sim." O italiano abaixou os olhos por um momento. "Você está ocupado?"

"Não."

"V-Você está sozinho?"

"Sim."

"Você está saindo com alguém?"

"Não."

"Você _saiu_ com alguém?"

"Não."

Rafaelle umedeceu os lábios. Seu rosto então se tornou rubro. O advogado sentiu quando seu coração bateu mais rápido. Ele _sabia_.

"Eu não posso estar aqui todos os dias. Meu trabalho requer que eu passe pelo menos metade do ano na Itália, então não existe a possibilidade de nos vermos com frequência." A voz do louro saiu calma e alta o suficiente para que cada palavra fosse facilmente ouvida. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, mas seus olhos possuíam uma hipnótica seriedade que durou apenas aquelas primeiras frases. "M-Mas eu não consigo esquecê-lo, _Hiroki_-san. Eu pensei em você o tempo todo e até convenci meu Chefe a vir ao Japão para que eu pudesse vê-lo." A voz calma se transformou em algo nervoso. "E-Eu estou apaixonado por você e eu gos––"

Masayoshi não era romântico. Ele nunca entendeu as declarações longas e sentimentais ou as manifestações públicas de carinho e sabia que nunca entenderia. Sua mente era racional e prática, e certas coisas simplesmente não faziam sentido para ele. Durante aqueles 32 anos a única pessoa que conseguiu fazer seu coração tocar uma nota diferente havia sido Mikael, mas aquela experiência fora tão terrível e desastrosa que fora suficiente para que o moreno lacrasse seu coração.

Ele não queria sofrer. Ele não queria passar novamente pela terrível experiência de ver alguém que estimava traindo sua confiança. Então o advogado se fechou. Evitou momentos e situações, agiu somente buscando o que seu corpo queria. Gokudera conseguiu um lugar especial em sua vida e foi com o Guardião da Tempestade que ele reaprendeu a confiar nas pessoas. O Braço Direito do Décimo nunca o traiu, nunca o usou ou esteve com ele para obter vantagem. Mas o homem de cabelos prateados não era mais seu amante e estava genuinamente feliz. Então, o que restaria para Masayoshi? O que ele receberia como prêmio de consolação?

Aquilo passou por sua mente por algum tempo, mas o moreno não era o tipo de pessoa que se perdia em fantasias. A vida não era cor de rosa ou certa ou errada. As pessoas faziam suas escolhas diariamente, elas optavam pelo estilo de vida que mais lhe agradassem e aquilo poderia ou não incluir uma pessoa. O advogado estava satisfeito com sua escolha. Ele não saia às ruas atrás de companhia ou sonhava que um dia, magicamente, algum rapaz belo e sensual apareceria à sua porta e eles seriam felizes para sempre. Porém...

O telefone caiu ao chão e Masayoshi utilizou a mão livre para puxar Rafaelle para dentro. O rapaz não teve tempo de entrar direito, pois o moreno o empurrou contra a parede, beijando-o com vontade. O jornal foi fazer companhia ao telefone, no instante em que as mãos do louro seguraram seu rosto e os lábios retribuíram à carícia. Naquele momento o advogado entendeu o que aqueles três meses significaram. A falta de interesse em outras pessoas, o conformismo, a sensação de que aquela casa era grande demais para apenas uma pessoa. E quem se importava se eles não poderiam se ver todos os dias? A Itália não era em outro planeta e ele melhor do que ninguém sabia que poderia utilizar alguns dias de férias vez ou outra. O beijo se tornou mais profundo e Masayoshi abraçou o corpo do italiano com possessividade. O mesmo cheiro, o mesmo gosto, a mesma pessoa. Os lábios se afastaram e o moreno sorriu ao encarar o rosto corado e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"I-Isso foi um sim?" O louro tremia levemente.

"Sim. Foi um sim."

O moreno riu consigo mesmo, depositando um gentil beijo na testa do italiano.

Rafaelle enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas e o advogado bagunçou um pouco os finos fios louros, imaginando se aqueles sentimentos estiveram torturando aquele rapaz durante todos aqueles meses. Os braços de Masayoshi abraçaram seu _amante_ e ele sorriu ao sentir-se também abraçado. O moreno sabia que não seria fácil. Que a distância sempre estaria entre eles, assim como a diferença de idade, de trabalho e todas as pequenas implicações da vida. Entretanto, pela primeira vez em sua vida, o advogado sentiu que valia a pena arriscar. Que era certo permitir que aquela pessoa entrasse em seu coração.

Masayoshi segurou o rosto do italiano e o beijou novamente, mas desta vez sem pressa. Rafaelle subiu as mãos trêmulas por seu peito, repousando-as sobre seu coração.

As estações mudaram e a primavera havia finalmente chegado.

- FIM.


End file.
